World's Finest vrs The Children of the Atom
by Kusco
Summary: When the Dark Knight uncovers a plot involving sinister mutants, It's up to him and Superman to stop it. Only one problem...the Xmen. Chapter 38 All good things... Final Chapter Please RR
1. Bread Crumbs

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or Batman. DC does. I don't own the X-men, marvel does.

A/N: I've read a lot of crossovers, but I was always looking for a marvel/DC and I could never find one. So I decided to write it. I hope that you enjoy it. Actually I just hope that someone reads it. Anyway thanks.

****

World's finest Vrs. The X-men

Chapter 1

Breadcrumbs

The rain poured down upon the city, causing cars to flip on their windshield wipers and what few pedestrians there were, to quicken their pace and some to clap newspapers or other items over their heads in a vain attempt to remain dry. As the night lengthened the downpour only increased, causing some gutters to fill, and water to shoot forth from the hideous mouths of the many stone gargoyles that dotted the city's skyline. As lightning would shoot forth, it's light would reveal the grotesque features of each stone carving. The gargoyles were set as protectors of the buildings, said to be fearsome enough to drive away the very devil himself.

Among these monstrous stone protectors was one that was same yet different, had anyone seen him they may have mistook him for one of his stone counterparts. Yet as the lightning illuminated the sky it revealed a man made of flesh not stone, yet hardened nonetheless. Though his face was not near so repugnant as the stone demons, it was nevertheless fearsome. For he too wished to frighten the devil, or at the very least those that took part in the his work. The work of crime.

As the lightning struck again the figure now stood. A long dark shadow rising behind him only causing him to be more imposing. Without hesitation the figure leapt from the skyscraper, his long scalloped cape flowing behind him. Making him appear as if a dark creature was descending from above to hell. And in the mind of Batman the Dark Knight…he was.

"Talk to me Oracle," he said into an communicator that was inside his cowl, before throwing out his hand and firing his rope gun, which shot forth and latched onto a nearby building.

"I've checked the data you sent me with the map of old Gotham," Oracle's voice came through communicator, "The building you're looking for was destroyed in the earthquake and was then covered by a large apartment complex built by Lexcorp, so it should be brand new. It's on the corner of 17th an main."

"What was the first building's purpose." Batman asked, landing atop another building and then dashing to jump to the next. He was near enough to the location that it would not warrant bringing the batmobile.

"You'll never believe this," Oracle said pausing slightly, "It was a clown college."

"clowns," the Dark Knight sneered revealing that he found nothing funny about the ironic nature of their suspect's location, "figures,"

"Some people happen to think that clowns are quite funny." Oracle defended.

"Maybe so," Batman replied, diving down an alleyway before catching a rail of a fire escape and vaulting himself onto the stairs only one story above the ground. "But there's nothing funny about a clown after midnight."

"Point taken." Oracle said, "Do you want someone to back you up. I believe that Nightwing is out on patrol."

"No," Batman said as he leapt to the ground. "With the Joker I want as few people here as possible. If I need anything I'll call you." With that Batman ended the communication and went to work. He had been patrolling the city when the police radio mentioned a disturbance in the upper city. Since such a thing was not common since the upper town tended to be relatively quiet due to it being a rather posh neighborhood. He had decided to investigate. He quickly learned that witnesses had seen a fight among what they called "freaks" near the building he was now circling, looking for any entrance to a basement or anywhere that might lead to the original "Clown College".

The Dark Knight clicked on his night-vision and began to search in earnest. The Joker had not been heard from in months and the longer he went without showing his cackling face. The more wary Batman had become. The longer the Joker waited could only mean that he was taking more time in hatching his next plot and that more people would die in his next crime.

Finally Batman found what he was looking for, a large basement window. A window which had obviously been broken into. The nocturnal crime-fighter took a moment to examine the window before he entered. It did not appear to have been cracked or shattered. But rather had the appearance of being melted. Possibly by acid. Yet another sign that it could have been the Joker. Batman removed a small scalpel from his utility belt and scrapped away a portion of the melted glass and put it in a small container which he then stashed away for further analysis.

With that the Dark Knight lowered himself into the basement with as much noise as a shadow. Though the basement was pitch black, to him it was as if daylight due to his the starlite nightvision lenses that were imbedded into his cowl. He could easily make out any obstacles to his path as he made his way through the basement which had obviously been a storage area for the college before. All around him were racks of clown costumes and other paraphernalia associated with that profession. Wide grins were everywhere save on his face. The thought of his arch-nemesis lurking in the shadows only made the many clown dolls, smiles, and joy buzzers seem only that much more threatening.

Suddenly Batman heard laughter. But from the pitch he knew that it was not the madman he was looking for. Silently he stalked toward it until he came to a flight of stairs that led to a sub-basement. The door was ajar and there was a dim light streaming out of it. Disengaging the night vision, Batman crept into the room. Before him lay a large two floored chamber, which had obviously served as a gym where the clowns could practice acrobatics below and instructors could watch from above. As the Dark Knight peered below he noted that there were still gymnastic rings and pads in the room. Though from the shadows what really interested him were the several figures in the center of the gym. Each wearing a costume, making it obvious that they were the "freaks" he was looking for. It was also apparent that they were in no way connected with the Joker.

One was dressed in a dark orange costume, and had what looked like a flame thrower attached to his back. Another was a massive blob of a man who surely weighed more than six hundred pounds. Still another, had sallow skin and a hideously long tongue that snaked out occasionally. The last one of the group appeared even more animal than man. As he had long blonde hair appearing more like a mane, and had clawed hands.

The group were surrounding a kid, who could not have been more than fifteen. It was obvious that they had man-handled the boy and taken him down to this place. Though the Dark Knight had to wonder how the fat one had managed to reach the basement.

"Give it a rest Sabertooth." The smallest of them said, the one with the snakelike tongue. "This isn't the one we're looking for!"

"I don't care," the beast-like man growled "The runt burnt me! I want to pay him back for it!"

"If you want to feel what it's like to be burnt." The one with the flamethrower backpack said "Then I suggest that you try to defy our orders. Then Pyro," the man motioned to himself "will show you some real fireworks."

"Oracle," Batman whispered into his communicator "Run the names Pyro and Sabertooth through the criminal database, check the national level if you have to."

"Just a minute," the information broker's voice came, and indeed that was all it took for her to find the information that was requested. "There was nothing on the bat-computer. But the national security database, lists these two names as members of a mutant terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."

"Mutants," Batman whispered. Though Gotham city was a metropolitan super-center they had, had very few dealings with the phenomenon of genetic mutation. Mutants tended to migrate to other cities such as New York where there were already established mutant communities. The Dark Knight had dealt even less with them, being limited almost exclusively to the bouts he had with Killer Croc. What a group like this was doing in his city was now the principal mystery on his mind. "What else can you tell me about the group?" he asked

After a moment Oracles voice came again "Although the roster and leadership seems to change with each encounter. The two names you mentioned are both veteran members. Other frequent members are known as Blob, Toad, Mystique, Avalanche, Sauron…"

"Guessing from your description I'd say that I have Blob and Toad here as well." Batman interrupted "I need to know what each of them can do…"

The Dark Knight didn't have time to finish the sentence as the one known as Sabertooth looked to his direction. Instantly Batman slunk into the shadows and began to creep to a new position.

"We're not alone here!" Sabertooth said looking to his teammates "I knew we just should have offed the runt and gotten out of here!"

Pyro looked around, scanning for whatever his comrade had seen. "We can't kill in this city. Our orders were to be extra careful in Gotham! They say that there is some sort of Bat-man here that kills all criminals."

"Are you serious?" The Blob said sounding somewhat nervous. "Then we had better go. I don't like bats."

"Right. A "bat"-man." Sabertooth scoffed, "whatever, lets get going, but before we do I'm going to give the kid something to remember me by…" the mutant suddenly raised his claws, intent to bring them down upon the boy that cowered before him. The child screamed but the claws never reached him as the his mutant attacker was suddenly flung across the room and landed in a heap in a janitorial closet.

The other mutants turned from watching their airborne companion to seeing the dark figure who had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh terrific!" Pyro yelled pointing his fists in the Bat-man's direction and firing his flamethrowers at him. The dark figures eyes widened but leapt out of the way flinging his scalloped cape in front of him. Toad was on him in an instant. Hitting him in the back with both feet. Batman flew forward but turned his momentum from uncontrolled flight into a roll which allowed him to bring himself upright and fling several batshaped objects in the amphibious mutant's direction. Toad managed to dodge several but still took many of the sharp objects to the chest and leg.

"Ow!" Toad cried hastily ripping them out of his skin, "Them things hurt!" before he could do more he suddenly felt Batman's fist connect with his jaw and was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Get him!" Pyro hollered firing again, this time shaping the flames into the forms of two massive hands that were reaching out to smolder the Dark Knight. At the same time Sabertooth and Blob were both rushing at the dark figure. Batman quickly flung a batarang with an attached rope which flew out and wrapped itself around Pyro's legs. Pulling the rope tight, Batman brought him down, with the fire still emitting from his flame-thrower, the flame was redirected in Sabertooth's path, catching the feral mutant's clothing to alight Batman then leapt and his hands caught the gymnastic rings, swinging himself over the fire and into a position where he could land atop Sabertooth and render him unconscious. Unfortunately he was never given the opportunity.

As he swung, Blob caught his cape in one of his massive hands and with little effort brought the Dark Knight crashing to the ground, winding him. Blob then brought an enormous foot down to crush his opponent, but Batman managed to roll out of the way while flinging a sticky substance into the rotund mutant's face, blinding him. However before the crimefighter could do anything else, he felt searing pain as his shoulders were racked by a now crisper Sabertooth's claws. Batman stumbled to the ground, only to feel Toad's tongue wrap itself around his ankle and fling him toward the mutant. Toad gave the crime-fighter a kick to the ribs and then threw him to the far side of the room, crashing him into several boxes and crates.

"Finish him." Sabertooth growled running toward the fallen knight.

"No!" Pyro said, having freed himself from the rope. "He's mine!" before Sabertooth could object, the mutant fired his flame toward Batman's unconscious form. Pyro cackled as the flames shot upward engulfing everything in it's path, setting afire the boxes and crates causing them to topple down atop of the Dark Knight. Finally the mutant stopped as sirens could be heard above, the police finally arriving.

"Let's go!" Toad said "If the boss finds out that we were seen we're in for it!"

"Fine," Pyro said ceasing his attack, leaving the wall still smoldering, with nothing save flame moving. "We're done here. Looks like this urban legend was more hype than anything else. Even that Jubilee girl puts up a better fight."

"And the boy?" Sabertooth growled.

"Leave him." Pyro said, "If he tells the cops about us then he will also have to tell them that he's a freak like us! And we all know that he wouldn't want them knowing that!"

With that the Brotherhood made a hasty exit. Trying to escape without having to fight the police above, knowing that such an encounter would bring news cameras and expose them. However had they waited but a few seconds more they would have discovered that they had not entirely escaped, and they had not finished as they had thought. For the flaming boxes and crates were suddenly flung away as Batman immerged, covered in smoke but not burning, his flame-retardant suit having protected him.

Still he was not unscathed. He could not tell for sure, but he felt certain that he had broken a rib or two and he was bleeding heavily from the wound he had received from Sabertooth. Slowly the Dark Knight made his way to the boy who was cowering in a corner.

"You okay?" Batman said approaching the lad. Seeing several cut, bruises and burn marks on him, but nothing that appeared too serious.

"I think that I could ask you the same thing." The boy responded sounding as if he was trying to lighten his apprehension with a joke.

"I've had worse." The Dark Knight responded stretching out his hand to help the boy up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the lad bellowed trying to back away but couldn't as he was already up against the wall.

Batman lowered his hands showing that he meant no harm, "Fine," he said, waiting until the teenager had calmed somewhat before continuing "What happened? What did they want with you?"

The boy looked as if he was unsure whether he should answer but finally he sighed "I…I don' know…they just came and they were like 'are you Sam Bradshaw' and …and I said 'yeah who wants to know?' then they attacked me and brought me down here! Only then they said that I wasn't who they were looking for, and asked me if I had any relatives. I tried not to tell them and tried to run away, but they hurt me. Then you came."

Batman considered this, the boy seemed to be telling the truth but he could not deduce what they wanted with him. Only one idea came to mind, "Are you a mutant?" he asked.

The boy hesitated for a moment then lowered his eyes, "Yeah," he said "I am. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's my hands…they…melt stuff."

"Like the window," Batman concluded.

"…I…" the boy said "I was trying to escape!"

Before Batman could respond they could hear doors open and police coming. Quickly the Dark Knight sought any information he could before they would be interrupted.

"Is anyone else in your family a mutant?" he asked "Someone else related to you that they may be looking for!"

"Well…" the boy said nervously glancing at the dark figure before him and then to the door. He finally breathed nervously "Well my sister but she doesn't live here she lives in Metropolis with my mom! But you got to swear not to tell anyone what we are! My parents will freak out if…"

The boy didn't finish as the door was suddenly kicked open by the police and he watched several run in, carrying flashlights and pistols drawn. When he looked back the Dark Knight had disappeared, almost as if he hadn't been there.

A/N: Alright not a lot of action in this chapter but I needed to get things a bit more established. It's a hard job to try to mix these two universes. I hope that I'm doing alright. Also I'm fairly new to the DCU the only title that I've really followed is Batman so I hope I understood the whole meta-human stuff. If not please try to be gentle when you tell me otherwise. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Super Symposium

****

A/N: Alright not a lot of action in this chapter but I needed to get things a bit more established. It's a hard job to try to mix these two universes. I hope that I'm doing alright. Also I'm fairly new to the DCU the only title that I've really followed is Batman so I hope I understood the whole meta-human stuff. If not please try to be gentle when you tell me otherwise. Anyway thanks for reading!

****

Chapter 2

A Super Symposium

When S.T.A.R. Labs announced that it would it would be hosting one of the worlds foremost geneticists to have a symposium on genetic mutation, Perry White, editor and chief of the _Daily Planet _sent his top reporters to cover the story; saying that the recent "mutant phenomenon" would make it big news, worthy of a great reporters like Clark and Lois Lane Kent.

Clark however knew the truth. It was more of a lack of other big news that made this news larger than life. Which suited Clark just fine. Usually when there was some huge impending story in the _Daily Planet _it meant that someone had been in a major accident, or there had been an attack of some kind. These stories almost always ended with Superman appearing and saving the day. So when weeks would come where there would be no such incidents it always made Clark happy, even if they didn't make for great stories.

For Clark Kent not only reported the Superman stories, he lived them. He was the Man of Steel the sworn protector of Metropolis and right now having nothing to do, save sit and watch a genetics symposium thrilled him to no end. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about his partner.

"Perry owes us big for this one." Lois said after yawning for the umpteenth time. "I still find it hard to believe that there is nothing else going on that we couldn't be working on."

"It's better than those old home making assignments that you used to get." Clark quipped causing Lois to give him a scowl and hit him in the arm playfully.

"I sometimes I wonder what it is I see in you Mr. Kent." She said with a mischievous smile. The two reporters spent a few seconds locked in each others gaze before turning their attentions back to the scientist who was making an introduction to the key-note speaker.

"…he has been one of the foremost geneticist since the field really began to take root. Always a pioneer, he was one of the first scientists to address the mutant question and remains the number one scholar in that field. In addition to that he is a symbol to disabled people everywhere…ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you Professor Charles Francis Xavier!"

There was an enthusiastic round of applause from the crowd which, consisted mostly of scientists and reporters. As the clapping continued Clark could see a bald man in a wheel chair being wheeled forward by a tall attractive red head. As the man reached the podium it was lowered electronically until the microphone was in a suitable position and he could be seen by the crowd.

"You'll pardon me if I don't get up?" the man who had a passing resemblance to Lex Luthor said good naturedly, causing small chortles from the crowd, Xavier then smiled and cleared his throat somewhat, causing the audience to simmer down, with their full attention he then launched into his lecture starting with the word "Mutation…"

Xavier began by speaking of the history of genetic mutation and how it had played a part in the origin of man, and cited various cases of mutation in both the animal and human kingdom's. After a lengthy discussion of the mutation of white speckled moths in Great Britain, he continued to the beginnings of the sudden leaps that mutation had taken in the very short span of fifty years, almost perfectly coinciding with the atomic age. The professor stated that though nuclear radiation may account for some of the developments in the phenomenon the grand cause of what created the "mutant gene" still remained a mystery, some even claiming that it was natures way of advancing the human race. Xavier next spent a large amount of time lecturing about human-mutant relations and other current events involving mutants, including the failed sentinel program.

Clark lowered his eyebrows as he heard of this remembering vividly how he as Superman, had talked the President of that time, out of sending sentinels to Metropolis and other cities such as Gotham, and Keystone, as these cities already had trusted superheros to patrol and protect them. Clark had never liked the idea of giant mechanical monsters flying through his city and attacking a member of it's population for simply having the wrong set of genes. For his part he had not seen too many mutant in Metropolis. He knew that there was a small mutant population there, but they never seemed to cause much trouble and definitely not enough to cause him to see them as a threat.

Finally Xavier finished his lecture and the floor was opened up to questions from scientists and reporters alike. Soon the Professor was answering questions left and right about mutant issues ranging from how many mutant existed and how could one detect one, finally a question was asked that caused Clark to sit up straight and listen more intently.

"What is the difference between mutants and other super-powered individuals such as meta-humans?" a t.v. news reporter asked.

"A very good question," Xavier responded sounding somewhat like a teacher who was pleased with a pupil, "and a very relevant one considering that Metropolis has a 'super' example of a meta-human."

The geneticist's reference Superman was not missed on the crowd and there was a collective gracious chuckle as Xavier smiled upon them before continuing.

"First of all the term "meta-human" is very broad one indeed. It has come to include virtually anyone who can manifest powers beyond that of normal men. It can refer to a human being or human-like being, that for whatever reason is gifted with powers beyond that of mortal men. They are often the result of scientific research or in the case of your Superman not human at all. However true meta-humans are very similar to mutants. A meta-human in the strictest sense is someone who is born with a meta-gene, a gene that acts as a defensive mechanism and can activate a latent superpower in times of danger. It is a recessive gene and is incredibly rare, there are only a handful of true meta-humans.

"Mutants on the other hand are individuals similarly gifted with powers but rather than receiving them through scientific or other means they receive them through birth having the gene that manifests itself at puberty. Where as the meta-gene as stated is recessive the mutant gene is far from it For this reason meta-humans are not viewed with the same type of suspicion that mutants have attained. Meta-humans are often the result of mankind actively trying to better itself or human nature trying to defend itself. It is not viewed as a replacement for humanity. Mutation is the more mysterious phenomenon of nature changing mankind and is unfortunately viewed by some as a separate species that seeks to overthrow humanity"

Clark nodded his head, Xavier's explanation made sense, though he knew that the assumption that all meta-humans weren't treated with some suspicion, was false. Clark admitted that he was thankful that the majority of mankind looked to him with hope rather than fear. The symposium went on with a few more questions until finally Xavier informed them that the time had expired and bid them all a good day.

"Aren't renegade and terrorist factions of mutant, such as the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-men proof that mutants are indeed a menace?" came a final question from the crowd as the Professor's red-headed assistant was preparing to wheel him away.

Clark watched as Xavier let out a sigh of annoyance, stopped his assistant and turned to face the reporter who had made the query. Again Xavier looking like a teacher only this time one that was angered by a students inability to grasp a very simple concept, "Sir," he said, "with all due respect that is not a fair question, going back to the discussion of meta-humanity and mutants, to say that two groups of mutants prove that the whole species means us harm is like saying that the existence of the League of Doom is proof that the Justice League is bent on the destruction of mankind."

Once again Clark nodded his silent approval as he watched the Professor being wheeled away only stopping occasionally to shake hands with various scientists and reporters who wished to speak with him. Clark found it odd that Xavier never had to signal to his assistant to stop but rather she seemed to know automatically when he needed to speak to someone. The more he watched them the more his curiosity was peeked, he had been both reporter and superhero long enough to recognize when something was out of the ordinary, and the pair before him was anything but.

Before he could think more upon the subject his thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy Olsen who had been up front taking pictures of the lecturer. "I got a picture of Xavier with the head of S.T.A.R Labs!" he said, "That'll be the shot that you'll want."

"Thanks Jimmy," Clark said before focusing his gaze again on the professor and his assistant who were just leaving. For a split second he swore that the assistant had looked directly at him and sensed his curiosity. But he dismissed as soon as the pair were gone and the Director of S.T.A.R. labs announced that if anyone wished to meet Xavier they would have their chance the next day at a charity banquet being thrown by Lexcorp, where Lex Luthor himself was going to give a donation to Xavier's cause and all other proceeds would go to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted.

Clark was suddenly thrown on high alert. He had not known that Luthor was involved, and was highly suspicious of any "philanthropy" that the millionaire super-genius might practice. What would Luthor want with Xavier? He wondered. Though he was certain it was no good. If Perry didn't assign him to the charity banquet then he would personally demand to go.

"Let's get out of here," Lois said grabbing his arm, "Though I have to admit that wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. That Xavier guy sure brings up some good points."

"Yeah," Clark admitted allowing himself to be led out by his wife. As they reached the last row of chairs, the disguised man of steel stole a quick glance up front somehow trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might help him figure out Luthor's connection to the days events. In doing so however he felt himself bump into someone who was trying to get out of his seat.

"Watch it bub!" a gruff voice came causing Clark to look down to see its short owner, who sported one of the most interesting hair cuts he had seen. Pointing upward on either side of his face, with long sideburns running down his face almost meeting at he chin.

"I'm sorry," Clark bumbled in his usual fashion, yet looking the stranger up and down. The reporter decided that the man was most definitely not a scientist, as he was dressed in a leather jacket and had slightly torn jeans. It only took a second to realize that the man he had just bumped into was not alone. There was another who sported shiny red sunglasses and a woman, obviously of African decent who had a long mane of snow-white hair.

"Hey," Lois said tugging at his arm. "You coming?"

"…Yeah," Clark replied after a moment staring at the trio that were now talking to each other and couldn't help but feel that they were somehow connected to everything else he had surmised. It had definitely turned out to be a very news worthy symposium. At the very least newsworthy of Superman.

As Lois led him out of the conference room, Clark began to go over with her his impressions of the symposium and the strange feelings he had about it's speaker as well as the others he had seen.

"Maybe we should look a bit more into it." Lois said, her journalistic fire igniting, "There could be a 'real' story here after all."

"But where would we start?" Clark asked, doubting very much that he would just be able to find Xavier's name on the internet.

"You can start…" a low voice came from behind them.

Clark knew exactly who it was without turning around. Not only did he recognize the voice but it was something that always unnerved him every time it happened. The owner of the voice was the one man on earth who could actually sneak up on him.

"You can start by asking me." Bruce Wayne said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what did you think of it?" Xavier said smiling as Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine entered the room. The last of the three lighting a cigar and reclining in on of the lavish armchairs that their hotel provided.

"If you ask me Chuck?" Wolverine said with a mischievous grin, "Jean would have been better for P.R."

"The lecture was very good Charles," Storm said genuinely, then giving Wolverine a semi-annoyed glance as the mutant put his feet up on a desk.

Cyclops remained quiet with his hands in his pockets, his head slightly lowered deep in thought. Something was not sitting well with Xavier's second in command, and unfortunately he could not keep it to himself as he was in a room with two telepaths.

"Don't be so paranoid Scott." Jean said sensing her husbands thoughts, "Not everyone is constantly trying to organize a lynch mob whenever we come into a new city."

"I know Jean," Cyclops responded stoically, "It just seems too good to be true. One of the wealthiest men in the world contacts the Professor and suddenly makes him a huge secret offer, asking him to come to one of the biggest cities in the nation to speak before one of the finest companies of genetic scientist ever assembled. All while he has us stay in the most expensive luxury hotel he can find and then throws a party in our honor to top it all off. You can't help but be a little wary."

"Your quite right Scott," Xavier said approaching the other mutant, "The fact that Lex has yet to make his offer to me should only put us more on guard. That's why I brought most the team here. There is something going on, I'm sure of it and this something will most certainly involve mutants, otherwise Lex would have no interest in me. I want everyone on their toes tomorrow night, that will be our best chance to unravel this riddle, but until then we need to try to stay out of trouble. The last thing we need to do while we are in Metropolis is arouse the suspicions of a certain superhuman."

"You mean Superman?" Wolverine said taking a puff on his cigar, "You don't think that this city's boy in blue will want to tangle with us?"

"I don't know if he will…but I definitely don't want us to tangle with him," the Professor replied, "We have had precious little contact with meta-humans, and I don't want to even consider how a confrontation with the most powerful one of them all would turn out."

"Don't worry Chuck," Wolverine smiled, "We'll play nice. No one will ever know that we're here."

"I should hope so," Xavier said turning his wheelchair and looking into the sky, "When the others are back I want to have a conference."

"Do you think that Metropolis will need the x-men?" Cyclops asked

"_Need_ is not the question Scott," Xavier said, "I wonder that if we do have to fight, if Metropolis will _want_ the x-men."

****

A/N: How am I doing? Reviews work wonders for the soul. The next chapter we find out what Batman knows, plus Luthor meets Xavier for the first time. BTW if anyone has any characters that they would like for me to include from either universes I would thrilled to hear them.


	3. Introductions and Schemes

****

A/N: Wow! I got more responses to this than I ever thought I would. Makes me really nervous! Thanks for all the reviews it really prompted me to work hard on this fic and I hope I don't let you guys down. This chapter is once again mostly meant to set things up. So those of you looking for some good old fashioned action will have to wait just a little bit longer. Though I do promise that it won't be long. Also I had a request to put more of the Super and Bat families in the story and I would like to know if that's the general consensus. Anyway enjoy the fic! And be sure to tell me what you think of the story!

****

Chapter 3

Introductions and Schemes.

"Cannonball!" Jubilee yelled as she dove into the pool merrily, splashing water along the edges and soaking anyone who was too near. Which included her teammates Colossus and Shadowcat.

"Honestly child!" Colossus said putting down his now limp copy of the Daily Planet "There are other people at this hotel!"

"Let her enjoy herself," Shadowcat chided "It's not everyday that she gets to be a normal teenager."

Colossus could only sigh as another massive splash came from the pool making him wish even more that he had gone sight seeing with Rogue and Gambit. It had been a long time since any of the x-men had , had a break from their work and this trip to Metropolis seemed to be the closest thing that they could get. Though the Russian mutant did not wish to put his guard down for a second as he had, had too many "vacations" interrupted by one disaster or another.

"What are you thinking about?" Shadowcat questioned him, noting the slightly worried look upon his face.

"Nothing," Colossus responded taking her hand, "Only worrying about things that you'd make fun of me over…"

Colossus stopped speaking as another large wave came hurtling toward them. He suddenly felt Shadowcat's hand slip through his as she activated her phasing power and allowed the water around her pass harmlessly to the ground. While Colossus on the other hand, was not so lucky, again being thoroughly soaked. Feeling quite peeved Colossus moved to get up but was stopped by the mutant woman at his side, who was now chuckling at his impatience. Grudgingly the Russian sat back and folded his arms. This was not his idea of a good time.

Though for her part Jubilee was having a blast. Even though the x-mansion had a pool, the simple fact that she didn't have to deal with fur-filled water or having it frozen whenever Iceman came around made it ten times more fun. Not to mention that this pool had plenty of cute guys for her to look at.

Jubilee brought herself our to the water and climbed the diving board again preparing to make another giant splash to further irk her "chaperones" hoping that they would have enough and leave her to explore the city by herself. The young mutant had been the most thrilled out of any of her teammates at the prospect of visiting Metropolis. Not only for the chance to get away from her usual life at Salem Center but for a chance to see a new city and possibly even its most famous resident. Even among the x-men they had heard of Superman and while her teammates had immediately spoken of him with caution and even a little fear, saying there was no telling which side he would choose if they became involved in a conflict as the x-men, and while the older mutants were filled with doubt and apprehension over krypton's last son, to a young female superhero the Man of Steel was the equivalent of meeting someone like a Mel Gibson or some other famous actor.

As the teenaged mutant ran out on the diving board with such thoughts playing in her head , she failed to pay attention to how she was diving, it was only as she neared the water that she realized that she had jumped the wrong direction and that her splash would definitely not be aimed at her two sunbathing comrades. Desperately Jubilee tried to come out of her cannonball but she was already entering the water. The last thing that she saw before she got two eyes full of H2O, was large quantities of it being shot straight toward a dark haired boy about her age, in a bathing suit and a balding man with a mustache and tuxedo by his side.

When the mutant pulled her head above the water, to her surprise the old man was still there, soaked to the bone and looking very stern, yet the boy was gone. A second later she felt herself being pulled below the water by her ankle. Jubilee opened her eyes beneath the water in spite of herself to see that it was the very same boy that she had splashed, smiling mischievously at her. Kicking her leg free the mutant surfaced, followed by the young man, who promptly splashed her in the face.

"What do you think your doing!" she coughed furiously not liking being caught off guard. Her voice even dropping somewhat as she was trying to sound like Wolverine's intimidating growl.

"Just a little pay back," the boy smiled, his jet black hair wet against his forehead. "Alfred hates getting wet."

"What do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Jubilee sneered sarcastically.

"Alfred is the butler! The guy in the in the very wet tuxedo," the boy grinned, pointing to the man Jubilee had water logged, who now stood holding a towel but not using it as it was obviously intended for the boy that was treading water in front of her. The young mutant cringed with embarasment at what she had done.

"My name is Timothy Drake." the boy said, "And you are?"

"Finished swimming" She replied curtly before swimming toward the edge, still smarting at being pulled under and splashed by him. The young man just stared at her for a second before swimming up to the edge, only one step behind the girl as he hopped out of the pool.

"Hey come on!" Tim called after her as she stormed off, "Look I'm sorry! I just thought that since you…Stop it Alfred!" he said to his butler who was trailing him trying to dry the boy off as he walked.

Before she could get more than a few feet away Jubilee found him right in front of her moving faster than she could have ever guessed, the boy actually looking quite intimidating despite not being much taller than her. "Look," he said somewhat perturbed, "I'm sorry if I made you mad but you don't need to go and have a hissy fit about it!"

"Leave me alone!" Jubilee growled. Not liking the idea of him following her she reaching her hand back to let him have it, only to have her blow easily caught out of the air, the young man now holding her fist just an inch from his cheek, grinning mischievously.

"It's a little early to hold hands isn't it?" he asked playfully, "I mean you still haven't told me your name."

The young mutant was about to snap angrily at him and employ some of the self defense techniques Wolverine had taught her when the words were caught in her throat and all thoughts of hitting the boy fled as the entire view behind him was now filled by a certain overprotective Russian mutant.

"Excuse me," Colossus said tapping him on the shoulder, causing the young man to jump slightly as he turned to see Colossus' massive form behind him, "I would thank you to let the young lady go."

The X-man loomed over the boy, his arms folded looking as if squashing him between his two massive hands wouldn't even be a warm up. Jubilee could only stare in surprise as the boy didn't cowardly let go of her hand and run but rather looked Colossus in the eye appearing completely unintimidated . This had not been the reaction she had expected, least of all from someone her own age. After what felt like a lifetime the boy slowly lowered her hand, which was no longer clenched into a fist, then turned to Jubilee and spoke quite calmly.

"Like I said, I'm sorry if I offended you." The boy intoned, "I'll try not to get in the way of your splashes again." With that he marched off toward his butler obviously more angry than frightened or even embarrassed. Jubilee could only stare in astonishment.

"Are you alright child?" Colossus asked sincerely, "I don't think that he'll bother you again."

The young mutant turned and scowled at her fellow x-man then in a split second decision turned and ran after the boy. "Tim!" she called out remembering his name. Causing both him and his butler to turn in surprise. "My name is Jubilation Lee," She said reaching out to shake his hand, "but you can call me Jubilee." 

"Jubilee," he repeated his smile creeping up as he took her hand ands shook it firmly, "Pleased to meet you,"

The young mutant smiled widely in spite of herself finding his enthusiasm both charming and contagious. Suddenly she looked and saw both Shadowcat and Colossus staring at her with a look that was a mix between confusion and impatience.

"I've got to go." She said turning to leave, then swallowing hard, "Sorry about getting you wet!" the mutant admitted suddenly feeling more uncomfortable, especially with both two of her comrades and quite obviously the boy's butler giving her inquisitive looks.

Before she could leave however Tim called out. "Wait, are you staying at this hotel?"

The young mutant looked to her teammates warily before answering and deciding that it didn't matter. "Yes," she called back, "Room 514,"

"Great!" Tim hollered as Jubilee reached her companions, "I'll see you around then!"

Jubilee just smiled back as she saw the butler begin to chide the young man, the same thing that she knew that she would be receiving in only a few seconds for telling him where she was staying. Also knowing that the Professor would be furious, yet Jubilee did not care because the more she thought of him the more she decided that there had been something very different about him. Something she wanted to figure out.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Clark gripped his seat in spite of himself. Though the kryptonian knew that nothing could hurt him, he still disliked driving in a car with Bruce Wayne… the Batman. It almost seemed that when Bruce got behind the wheel of a car he forgot that he was not in the Batmobile, and drove accordingly. Which was probably why Alfred usually did the civilian driving. Presently they were careening down the streets of Metropolis at a neck-break pace.

"Do you think that we could slow down a bit?" Clark asked, but only watched as Bruce cracked a rare smile as he executed a flawless yet reckless turn.

"You're not worried are you?" he said, his usual grave voice betraying a hint of playfulness "You fly faster than this every day!"

"Yes but there isn't any on coming traffic in the sky!" Clark said as Bruce passed a car with just inches to spare between sideswiping the other vehicle.

"Come on," Bruce said thoroughly enjoying getting under the Man of Steel's impervious skin, "You can't tell me that you have never had a head on collision with Superboy? Or have been chased down by the dog?"

"Funny," Clark said folding his arms across his chest, "I hope that you have a better reason for showing up in Metropolis and taking me away from my wife, than to make lame jokes about Krypto."

Without another word Bruce pushed the cigarette lighter of his car and several compartments opened revealing a built in computer. Which began activating itself and bringing up a menu which featured a large bat symbol in the center. Clark had to smile at his fellow crime-fighter's flare for the dramatic even in a half million dollar Mercedes Benz.

"You know you'd make an excellent Bond villain," Clark quipped, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow from behind his dark shades.

"Tim has told me that as well." he said seriously, all hints of playfulness gone, he then turned away and spoke to the computer. "Activate mutant program/bat protocol.exe" the computer flickered and then brought up a screen with the faces of several individuals the Man of Steel had never laid his eyes on. It was obvious from the pictures that they were not a friendly bunch.

"So who am I supposed to be looking at?" Clark asked studying each face.

"What do you know about the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?" Bruce asked while turning a sharp corner causing his passenger to accidentally dig his fingers into the roof of the car with an audibly crunch.

"Careful," Bruce said with another eyebrow raised, "This car is worth more than what you make in an entire year."

"I can't say that I've heard more than the name." Clark said referring to the Brotherhood, ignoring the other mans statement about the car. "They are some sort of mutant terrorist faction aren't they?"

"Right," Bruce said grimly, "they were first founded by a mutant known as Magneto, since then the leadership has changed as well as the roster, what you see on the screen is the current line up according to their last known appearance."

"Okay," Clark said, "That still doesn't explain why you're in Metropolis."

"A couple of weeks ago, the Brotherhood was in Gotham…" the driver replied, his voice turning very dark.

"…And now you think that they're here." Clark said finishing the other man's thought.

"I _know_ they're here." Bruce insisted, his car suddenly slowing down as they entered Suicide Slums the poorest part of the city. "I found them in an abandoned college in Gotham, they are looking for a mutant one who they found out lives in Metropolis."

"A mutant here?" Clark responded, raising his eyebrows as they pulled into what looked like an old abandoned garage. "Why?"

"I don't know," Bruce replied after parking the car in the center of the garage and pressing a button that was hidden under a panel. The car suddenly began to lower below the ground.

"Where are we?" Clark finally asked looking around as he could now see they had lowered to some sub-level of the building they had entered.

"If NML taught me anything it was that you can never be too prepared." Bruce responded exiting the car, Clark following in suit. Taking in the sights around him; they were obviously in some sort of bunker, filled with electronic equipment, all marked with bat-symbols. In addition to these there was a thick vault, and to top it off, parked a little ways from the Mercedes Benz was the Batmobile.

"I hired a certain engineer by the name of John Henry Irons to build it for me shortly after No Man's Land. Now when I visit Metropolis I'll be every bit as prepared as if I was back home." Bruce said loosening his tie.

"You're telling me!" Clark responded scanning the bunker up and down. "Looks like your prepared for anything, even me. I see that you have had the walls coated in some sort of lead based paint."

"I'm prepared for _everything_," Bruce emphasized.

"Obviously," Clark scowled, "Then why on earth are we even having this conversation? Why did you even bring me here when it seems that you have all the bases covered?"

"Because," Bruce explained approaching a video screen which was mounted on a wall. "This is your city and I'm going to try and play it by your rules as much as I can. Besides I think that there is something else going on besides the Brotherhood trying to find this mutant."

"You think that this has something to do with Luthor don't you?" Clark said "…and his sudden interest in genetic mutation."

"There is more to it than you even suspect." Bruce said taping a keyboard causing the screen to bring up a picture of a familiar looking geneticist.

"Charles Xavier?" Clark said looking at the bald man on the screen. "So there is a connection between him and Luthor."

Bruce merely folded his arms and turned to the other superhero, "I don't know, but to say that my suspicions haven't been aroused would be a lie. I also suspect that he's somehow connected with the mutant band known as the X-men. You've heard of them right?"

"An outlaw group of vigilantes," Clark said remembering hearing news stories about them, "They seem to fight for good causes but have little regard as to which side of the law it puts them. Reminds me of someone I know."

"Cute," Bruce replied stoically.

"So we have two mutant groups that are possibly here in Metropolis looking for one of their own," Clark said out loud trying to organize his thoughts as he would for a news story, "that means that the mutant they're looking for must be extremely powerful. Especially if they would risk coming here to find it."

"Which makes it all the more important that we find her first. Though we may already be too late" Bruce said typing on his computer again, bringing up a picture of a young teenaged girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

"You know who she is?" Clark gasped peering at the screen.

"Karina Bradshaw." Bruce intoned almost mechanically, "Age, 16, height 5'5, weight 110 lb. Former residence 3561 Maple street Metropolis."

"Then what's the problem?" the Man of Steel asked

"Two weeks ago, both she and her mother disappeared. I've already been to their house it's as if they just up and left. I could find no clue as to their current location."

"So how do we know that the Brotherhood didn't already find her," said Clark considering the implications of the disappearance.

"Because the Brotherhood was in Gotham the day she was last seen in Metropolis, There is no possible way they could have kidnapped her then." Batman answered, then he told the other superhero about his encounter with the mutants in Gotham and what he had been able to deduce since then. "they must have a way of tracking mutants," he said "a device that can detect genetic signatures, but it can't be the most accurate because it led them to the wrong city. It's very unlikely that they know who they seek as they would just follow a signal that was as close to a match of the genes they are looking for, therefore if we can mimic the correct genetic pattern…"

"…we can lead them into a trap," Clark finished, "nice detective work. Do you know what we are going to do for the trap?"

Bruce merely raised and eyebrow, "I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise," the Dark Knight said as he began to type on his computer bringing up various screens of information for the other super-hero to see. "We start tonight,"

"There's just one thing that bother's me," the Man of Steel commented as he looked the plans over, "Luthor's got to be connected to it somehow, the more I think about him meeting with this Xavier the more worried I grow about it."

"That's one reason why I need award winning journalist Clark Kent at that party tomorrow night. " Bruce said, "That's why I arranged for the _Daily Planet _to send both you and Lois there, you'll be able to ask questions that Bruce Wayne won't."

Superman looked at the screen which detailed the other hero's plan, admitting silently that even though it was more proactive than he preferred, he was not about to let Metropolis become an open area for mutant terrorism,

"Then there's just one more thing," Clark said, "One more wild card to your plan."

"The X-men," Bruce said, surmising the other man's doubts, "You're right with the Brotherhood here, there are good chances that they will show up."

"and if they do?" Clark asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Then lets hope that we're on the same side." Bruce said grimly.

****

To be continued…

****

Review thank yous and comments:

Fate8: Thanks for your reviews! And thank you for pointing that continuity error about Oracle, when I go back and re-write some of this story, I'll be sure to take that under account. I'm glad that you liked my ideas of Mutants vrs. Meta-humans. Thanks again!

****

Rai-st: I'm glad that you like the story. And as far as Supes being able to mop the floor with the X-men…well things are rarely if ever so simple as that. I won't reveal any of my ideas but remember that sheer power is not always a guarantee of victory. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Huggie-bear: Thanks for the review. Don't worry this fic has it's title for a reason. But once again I'm going to defend the X-men somewhat, and just say that things are not quite so simple as Superman trashing them all. Keep reading and you'll see!

****

Raptorchicky: Wow! I'm glad that the science of last chapter passed the test! I was actually really worried about that part! BTW I noticed in your bio that you like DBZ and Star Trek, and while I don't usually advertise my stories in review comments you might like the DBZ/Star Trek crossover that I wrote, just know that I did it a _long _time ago so it not nearly as good as my current fics. But if your interested check it out! Thanks for the review

****

Ghostninja85: Well there you go. I put in Robin and Alfred, I really like the Bat/Supes families too but I want to be careful of not stacking the odds too much against the bad guys and the X-men. Superman and Batman are good enough a team that they can almost tackle anyone. Almost, but I will definitely think about putting more of the families in. I really like Krypto and also Batgirl III so we'll see how it turns out. Thanks for reviewing

****

Purplemonky: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the fic. As far as Xavier and Luthor go, remember that Lex has tricked just about everybody into thinking he's a swell guy and him and Xavier still have yet to meet face to face. A confrontation that will be very momentous I can promise you. Thanks again.

__


	4. The Brotherhood vs World's Finest: Round...

****

A/N: Things are starting to get a bit hectic around here. I'm on a summer term at college which thankfully is about over so I'll be moving within a few days. So hopefully it won't take me too long to get reestablished and writing again. This chapter is kinda long but I had a lot I wanted to do in it. So I hope that you don't mind too much. Also I went back to chapter one and did some editing. Mostly small stuff, I fixed a few continuity errors pointed out by various readers as well as some spelling and grammer errors. Anyway on with the fic!

****

Chapter 4

The Brotherhood vs. World's Finest Round 1

"So you this is it?" the voice came from the dark, "Your sure that this thing is tracking correctly? You know it did accidentally lead us to Gotham City!"

"Whether its working or not we need to check it out!" another voice said pulling out a small electronic device that was beeping quietly "The boss is running out of patience, the quicker we find the kid the better. We need to be extra quiet in this town, he told us to be even more careful in Metropolis than in Gotham!"

"Oh no! The Man of Steel will come and get us!" Sabertooth mocked stepping out to the darkened alley towards the building, the rest of the Brotherhood close behind him. "Give me a break Pyro he's nothing but a girl scout!"

"Shuddup 'tooth!" Pyro barked, "If you can't take the canuck how do you expect to be able to tackle a guy who can press coal into diamonds with his bare hands!

Before the feral mutant could respond, Blob had forced open a loading bay door of the darkened warehouse, allowing them access to the building. "We got the signal," Pyro spoke, Looking to the device. "A lock on the kids genetic pattern. Just like the one we found in Gotham."

"A relative," Toad sneered, "Just like I said! That's why the tracker took us so far from here. In the first place! The boss will be so happy that I was right!"

"Aw, cork it Toad!" Sabertooth growled, then got on all fours and began to sniff the ground. The rest of the Brotherhood quieted down so he could do his work, "I can smell the kid just inside. Follow me."

Quietly the mutants made their way into the awaiting darkness. Until Sabertooth halted them just short of the darkened shadow's edge, the mutant once again sniffed the air and then pointed to the center of the room, where they could see a figure huddled in the darkness looking very frightened, as it had been on the run.

"That's the one we're looking for!" Pyro said excitedly looking at the tracker which beeped wildly. "Lets take 'im and go."

Delighted Toad hopped slightly toward the figure. "Hello kid," he said in mock friendliness, "Are you lost? We've come to help you! Come to take you home! Won't ya come with us?"

The Brotherhood snickered as they saw the figure's head shake in response, Blob laughed gleefully then stomped forward and stretched out one of his massive hands to lift the figure from the ground.

"Too bad you don't want to come," he chuckled sinisterly yet stupidly, "Cause like it or not you're…"

The Blob didn't finish his sentence, as he suddenly felt a completely foreign sensation. The feeling of breathlessness, of trying to take air into a torso that would not support it. The feeling of being winded for the first time in his life entered the Blob's being after being clobbered in the belly by a fist harder than steel!

The rest of the Brotherhood merely gasped in mortified disbelief as the figure that they had assumed to be their victim stood up with eyes glowing a blood red color.

"Who in the bloody…" Pryo muttered igniting a flame to illuminated the building, revealing to their horror the chiseled face of Superman, clenching his fists to his waist confidently.

"You're mutant-manhunt is over!" the man of steel said grimly, as the superhero stood to his full height before the terrorists. Superman discarded a small device that he had been carrying which caused the tracking mechanism the Brotherhood was using to beep frantically. Sabertooth, Pyro, and Toad stared at the figure before them unsure what to do. Blob for his part was clutching his chest still chocking on his own breath.

"Now we can do this the easy way…" Superman began hoping that they would come quietly and he would not have to use force but was cut off when Sabertooth decided that attack would be his best defense and charged directly at the Man of Steel with his claws bared. Superman slammed the palm of his hand against the mutant's chest sending him hurtling backward. "…Or we can do it the hard way!" he then finished his sentence, confident that he had gotten his point across.

Pyro glared at the superhero before him then looked to his companions. Blob was now back on his feet and crashing toward them, Sabertooth was almost recovered as well. The pyromanicactic mutant raised his fists looking first to his comrades, then Superman.

"Spread out!" he hollered, firing his flames directly at his opponent. Using the momentary distraction the Brotherhood split in many different directions. It only a second for Superman to recover from the surprise maneuver, Pyro suddenly felt his flames being sent back toward him and then all at once his torches froze, large icicles forming over his hands. Through the wind he could see the Man of Steel blowing heavily in the mutants direction.

"Cripes!" the mutant yelled out turning to flee, but almost as quickly he found Superman in front of him. With his arms now folded across his chest angrily.

"You can't ru…" Superman began but was suddenly hurtled across the room being caught off guard by one of the Blob's fists and while it did knock him away, the superhero easily recovered from the attack in mid air and hovered over the mutants. What worried him was that he could only see the two he had been fighting. Toad and Sabertooth remained hidden.. As if in answer to his worries he suddenly felt something slimy wrap around his neck, and turned to see Toad flying straight toward him his tongue guiding his feet right toward the superhero.

Disgustedly the Man of Steel wrapped his hands around the appendage and yanked the mutant the rest of the way toward him. Toad yelped as he lost control of his jump and would have sailed right past his opponent if the Man of Steel had not caught him by the feet and holding him upside down, their faces level. Before the superhero could do anything else, Superman's vision was suddenly obscured by a sticky substance that shot forth from Toad's mouth and immediately began to solidify on his face. Superman dropped the mutant as he began to try and rip it away from his skin. But before he could make any head way he felt the tongue wrap itself around his leg and pull him toward the ground. The Superhero tired to lift off to avoid getting any lower, but couldn't as Blob suddenly slammed him in the back sent him crashing against the concrete. The Man of Steel could literally feel the floor crack beneath him as the Blob then stomped a massive foot into him, driving him even further down.

"We gotta go!" Toad said dropping down from the air. "It's only going to take a second before he recovers and when he does, fighting him will be like kicking a hornets nest and waiting to see what happens."

Pyro was barely melting the ice from his flamethrowers when Blob's was suddenly thrown backward by his foot, they suddenly saw to crimson rays emmit from Superman's eyes melting toad's mucus, "You're right!" he agreed turning somewhat then looking around. "Where's 'Tooth?"

There was a sudden roar as they saw Sabertooth careen downward for the second level stairway, and crashing at the Blob's feet. Before they could react one way or another Sabertooth hopped up and punched Pyro in the gut.

"Idiot!" he yelled, "Can't you do anything right?"

"What…" Pyro coughed, but then looked upward as he saw the enormous figure of a bat sailing straight toward them.

"Oh bugger!" Toad managed, as Batman landed in front of them. "How'd he survive!?"

Superman stood next to the other hero with his arms folded across his chest. Knowing that if the Brotherhood was intimidated before than the appearance of Batman would only further their anxiety and give them so much the edge.

"Who are you working for?" Batman demanded in a voice that could steal the warmth from blood. "Why are you looking for this mutant?"

Pyro looked to his teammates, he could immediately tell that they would not be able to tackle the two heros by themselves, quickly his mind formulated a plan, "You've beaten us! There's no way that we can defeat you."

"I didn't ask if you could detect the obvious," Batman growled, "Tell us who sent you to look for the mutant and why?"

"Touchy, Touchy, aren't we?" Pyro chided, his companions looking to him in confusion. "You two have obviously done your homework since you are beating us so badly. But I wonder if you realize the full extent of my powers. Let's find out shall we?"

The room was suddenly engulfed in flames and both the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel had to retreat backward to avoid the fire which suddenly began to contort and take shape until it resembled a massive flame wreathed bull. The two superheroes looked to each other not sure what to do, unfortunately the choice was taken from them as the conflagarated animal charged straight toward them forcing them to dodge too prevent themselves from being run down. It was only then that they realized that they had not been the target, but the wall behind them.

With a mighty crash the bull tore, and burnt through the building until it began rampaging in the street behind them Setting aflame everything it touched, fueling it allowing it to grow in size and power. The World's Finest team turned from the destruction to the Brotherhood, whose members were grinning gleefully.

"Now we will see if you are truly the boy scout that we heard of." Pyro smiled, "You can catch us or put out the fire. Your call."

Superman stared out the charred wall looking just as torn as it did. Not sure which would be more important. Knowing that to let the villains go would only allow them another opportunity to hurt others. Yet at the same time innocents needed help at the very same moment. The Brotherhood used this moment of uncertainty to scatter, running out the docking bay door, knowing that without their target prey it was pointless to confront the two superheros. Krypton's last Son's first inclination was to follow them, but he could already hear the terrified cries of the city coming from outside

"Go," Batman suddenly said bringing the Man of Steel out of his contemplation's, "You're the only one who can stop that thing before someone dies. I'll hunt down the Brotherhood!"

"But you can't take those guys by yourself," Superman protested, yet the look in Batman's eye told him that the debate was already over before it began. "You'll be alright?" he finally asked as he began to ascend into the air.

"Hey," Batman said with a grim smile, "It's me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Superman replied before rocketing outward to contain the flames. Batman turned to see that there was no trace of the mutants all of them having made off outside and quite probably in different directions. If so it would be in his favor not theirs. The Dark Knight brought his hand up to his ear where his personal communicator was.

"Alfred," he spoke, "I need back up, have Robin use the gps to find my and then send the Batmobile to follow."

"Things didn't go well sir?" Alfred's voice came, "Perhaps you could have Superman send his dog to help."

"The car Alfred." Batman said making it clear that he was in no mood to play games over his communicator, "and Robin get down here as soon as possible."

"You got it Batman!" the Boy Wonder's voice came. "Just finished bugging Luthor's office just like you specified. Went off without a hitch old baldy boy will never know that it's their!"

"Good," Batman responded secretly very proud at hearing his protégé had again completed another flawless mission. "If you were listening in on what I told Alfred then get here as quickly as possible.

With that taken care of the Dark Knight swiftly made toward the exit of the building, his eyes scanning the ground for footsteps or clues which weren't hard to find considering that the Blob had made little effort to watch what he hit as he ran. Batman followed the tracks off into the city until he entered a large alley way, one that reminded him more of Gotham than Metropolis, an alleyway that was dark and gritty, covered in shadows and muck. The perfect place for a surprise attack.

And the attack did come, with a roar Sabertooth burst out upon the Dark Knight the moment he entered the passage, knocking the crimefighter to the ground. But this was not a killing attack or even an attack meant to wound. It was the attack of a predator, one that wished to play with it's food.

Sabertooth loomed over the fallen hero allowing him to stand up; until they both faced each other.

Confidently Sabertooth cracked his knuckles while Batman merely stood motionless, with his cape hung over his shoulders, covering his body, making him appear as a mere shadow with white eyes,

"I owe you one!" the mutant growled to the masked man before him, "I owe you for punching me off the second floor back there not to mention lighting me on fire in Gotham!"

The mutant now stood so close to Batman that the Dark Knight could see his teeth gleaming in the moonlight and smell the taste of blood on his breath the mutant cracked his knuckles again and addressed his foe. "Tell ya what Bat-boy, lets make it a game. I'll give you a ten second head start! What do ya say?"

Batman's only response was with a swift uppercut right across the mutants jaw, which made an audible crack as the mutant stumbled backward slightly clutching his mouth. The Dark Knight then once again withdrew his fist beneath his cape and stood silently before his animalistic aggressor.

"Arrgh, yur gunna getchip!" Sabertooth growled almost unintelligibly as he put his now broken jaw back in place allowing his mutant healing factor to mend it. "I'm guna rip yur face off for that one!" the mutant finished as his jaw fully repaired itself. With that the mutant leapt at his opponent, only to have his claws meet thin air as Batman skillfully maneuvered his body out of the way, then brought his hand down on the back of Sabertooth's neck, knocking the feral fighter downward. Before Sabertooth hit the ground, the Dark Knight brought his knee up driving into the mutant's stomach.

"Am I still allowed my ten second head start?" Batman finally said as the mutant terrorist tried to catch his breath on the ground, "Or should I give it to you?

Sabertooth spat onto the ground and laughed darkly. "This is going to be more fun than I could have ever hoped!

With that Sabertooth football tackled himself into the Dark Knight sending them both crashing through a doorway in to a darkened windowless building, the only light coming from the door they had just burst open. The attack had come with such speed that it was all that the superhero could do to grab onto the mutants wrists to prevent his chest from being racked by the massive claws. Not to be denied Sabertooth thrust his head forward ripped into Batman with his fangs.

The crimefighter cringed but maintained his grip on his attackers wrists then gave him swift kick to the ribs, Batman could not only hear but feel the mutant's bones shatter as the force of the blow sent him sprawling the ground. Yet Sabertooth laughed dementedly while licking blood off his teeth.

"We can keep this up all night bats!" he said excitedly as he stood up, "Or rather I can! And I'm excited to see how much more of this you can take!

Batman nearly stared at the creature before him with a look that would have sent any sane man running. "Well I'm not." The Dark Knight said, a plan forming in his mind, "I say that we finish it here and now."

"Come again?" Sabertooth growled curiously.

"I don't have time to fight you all night, not while your teammates are loose in this city." Batman said merely straightening up allowing his cape to flow over him.

"Well that's just too bad Bat-boy!" Sabertooth responded, "Cause you're gonna play with me until I decided that it's time for you to die!"

The crimefighter stood in a defensive posture, "then lets get started. You said you wanted to make it a game so lets do it. Close the door and we'll finish it, in the dark we'll find out which will win out. Your hyper-mutant senses or my raw training, no gadgets, and no gizmos. Just animal instincts vs. human skill."

Sabertooth again laughed darkly, "None of yer toys eh?" the mutant let out another chuckle as he slammed the door shut. Blocking all light from the room. "I like this game! A game of predator and prey! One where only one of us will leave this room!"

Batman did not respond, he focused all his concentration on the skills he had learned in his years of martial arts training. Pushing his senses to the maximum he attempted to hear the faintest scraping of foot over ground, or the tiniest hint of the sound of held breath. With his black clothing blending him in with the darkness, Batman was all but invisible, yet he knew that Sabertooth had the advantage for the mutant with his powers would not have to see Batman to attack him. The Dark Knight strained to see a faint blur of the mutants blonde mane. The crimefighter represented the pinnacle of human mastery and of concentration. While his opponent was something else, something primal, savage, and uncontrollable. The outcome of the match was inevitable.

The Dark Knight hit the ground with terrifying force his back having been slashed by the mutants hideous claws. Sabertooth could merely chuckle to himself on how easy it had been and how stupid his opponent was to even suggest such an game.

"Well Batty!" the mutant quipped, "It looks like you shoulda played the first game and taken that head start after all."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This place is so beautiful!" Rogue said merrily as she strode down the streets of Metropolis, hand in hand with Remy LeBeau also known as the x-man Gambit, "Ah thought they were joking when they called it the 'city of tomorrow' but now Ah have to admit that it's impressive!"

"Impressive it may be chere," Gambit replied quietly, "But it still lacks da flair and mystery of Pariee."

"Will ya come off it!" Rogue said, "Just because a city doesn't speak French doesn't make it any less grand than the ones ya grew up in!"

"I suppose that you'll never understand," Gambit sighed, "Besides you jus wanted ta stay out here in da city longer so you would get a chance ta see Superman!"

"Don' be jeolous sugah!" Rogue smiled, then continued eyeing his face mischievously, "A'm sorry if ya feel this way but ya see there's just something about a man in blue tights! Takes a girls breath away!"

"Den remind me ta give Cyclops a pack of playing cards when next I see him!" Gambit countered, causing his girlfriend to gasp slightly then laugh and hold his arm closer.

"Ya know that there is only one super-powered man that I'm interested in." Rogue said affectionately.

Gambit released a smile and then looked into her green eyes, then her full lips, all the while longing to touch them with his own. Though he knew that even the slightest kiss might prove disastrous to him. However amidst these musings he was interrupted by a voice in their head. The voice of their mentor.

"Rogue! Gambit!" Xavier's telepathic voice said.

"What is it Professor?" Rogue asked praying that it wasn't some emergency that would cause them to cut their night short. "Has something happened?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me." Came the response, "Something's wrong with the cities populous. I can feel fear, panic, and pain? Can you see anything?"

Both mutants looked around them. Seeing various buildings and closed shops illuminated with streetlights but otherwise there was no sign of any danger. It was while they stared that Rogue notice a red haze not far.

"Professor Ah think that we found whatever it is your looking for. Some reddish glow looks like it could be a few streets down. Do you want to us to check it out?"

"Yes," Xavier said, "Tell me if there is anything that would require the aid of your teammates I'll have them standing by. Try to maintain a low profile if at all possible."

Rogue grabbed Gambit's hand and then rushed them toward an alleyway out of sight. Watching both directions to make sure no one was watching them. The only other people on the street seemed to be either looking at each other or the red haze that seemed to be growing brighter.

"I knew dat it was too good to hope for a decent vacation!" Gambit said as they entered the alleyway. He then looked to the other mutant, "Why did you bring us in here anyway?"

"So no one would see us take off." Rogue said.

"Take of…" Gambit began but was cut off as Rogue grabbed him by his jacket and propelled them both into the air, flying toward the glow. "Dis is your idea of low profile!?" the mutant managed as he recovered from the shock.

"Are you kidding?" Rogue called back with a clever smile, "The people won't think twice about seeing someone streak across the sky! What with Sups patrolling around…"

The x-woman's voice stopped as her eyes met the source of the light they had seen. There was an enormous bull formed from flame and smoke, which easily cleared thirteen feet, charging down the streets, burning everything in its path. People were scattering in every which way, almost in a Spanish bull run fashion. They could hear screams coming from several buildings that had caught on fire

"Professor…" Gambit said upon seeing the conflagration. "Get da whole team down hear now!"

Rogue saw the bull about to overtake the crowd, "Remy!" her voice came but she was already moving. "We gota save those people!"

As the two mutants rocketed toward the crowd, they could hear them telling each other to 'look up in the sky' and several wore confused looks. Rogue dropped her mutant boyfriend in front of the crowd and then scooped two people and flew them to safety. Gambit was about to grab somebody and run when he realized that the massive bull was coming down hard on them. He could already feel the heat. If the beast didn't deviate from its path there was no way the people would be saved. The mutant looked around as he people fled around him, trying in vain to get out of the way. Rogue was taking as many people out of harms way as she could but there were too many.

Finally Gambit saw what he was looking for and quickly reached inside his pocket, revealing several playing cards that began to glow with kinetic energy. The bull was now a mere fifteen feet from him and the frightened masses. With hands that had the precision of a safe cracker the mutant hurled his cards to the left of the fire-beast . There was a small explosion as the cards found their target, destroying a fire hydrant! Water shot forth just in front of the bull, which pulled itself to a lurching halt. Almost as if it had intelligence.

Rogue flew down seeing that the people were now out of the bull's path. "Remy!" she called

"Looks like dis was a job for Gambit!" the other mutant quipped at her allowing a smile, then he turned his attention to the burning bull which was now slowly marching its way around the water.

"How are we going to stop it!?" Rogue asked, "We can't wait until Storm gets here!"

"I know…but." Gambit said but then stopped as he could feel the ground beneath them rumble. "What's dat chere?" he managed trying to stay on two feet. Then his eyes widened as he saw the bull rampaging toward them.

"Remy!" Rogue yelled grabbing onto his hand to fly them away, but it was in that instant that they realized that they didn't need to. For in that instant the ground burst with a mighty heave, throwing the two lovers apart, yet directly beneath the bull, water erupted outward, engulfing the monster in a haze of steam and smoke, filling everything in view, until finally it was no more.

"Chere!" Gambit called out, from the smoke and steam that was so thick he could not even see even his own hand in front of him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he heard her respond with a tone of voice that sounded somewhat frightened, then he felt a hand take his wrist and pull him upward until he had risen above the vapor.

"Thanks che…" he began, but the words caught themselves in his throat, as he could see the other mutant hovering in the air a few feet away with a worried expression. Gambit looked up though he already knew who had a hold of him. His eyes were greeted with the blue suited, red caped figure of Superman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Next time: Batman's fate, plus Superman and the X-men confront one another.

****

Blackheart Syaoran: I'll be saying this a lot but it's kinda funny. I never knew that there was a marvel/dc crosssover! Let alone a Tim/Jubilee romance. Small world huh? Anyway, I hear you about Luthor. I really hope that I can do him justice, he's definitely a play both sides kinda guy. Now as far as Mimic goes…we'll see. Thanks for reviewing

****

Papa Wheelie: I'm glad that your liking the fic…well at least I hope you are. The word Fantabulous makes me think so but the inclusion of the phrase "Bang up" makes me wonder. Anyway… Thanks for keeping me on task with continuity. No this isn't the ultimate toad, the green skin is a continuity error that I've since fixed. However the tongue is not. The last X-men comic I bought…about five months ago had Toad with a telescoping tongue. So maybe he's received a second mutation. I'll definitely consider the "Drake" family stuff. Thanks for reading!

****

Raptorchicky: All this time I thought that I was being original with the Jub/Tim thing and now I find out that it's already been done! I went looking for the comic book but couldn't find it. Anyway I'm glad you like the story thus far. I hope that you like what's to come.

****

Emerald Knight 1: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and especially how I introduced Al and Tim. I thought it was a lot of fun. Though I never knew about the Tim/Jubs thing. Guess I'm not the only one who thought it was a good idea. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ghostninja85: The more I think on the fic the more I'm considering putting the 'Families' in it. So pat yourself on the back. Thanks for reviewing and reading. And no I haven't read the marvel/dc crossover. So I never knew about the Teen Wonder's romance with Jubes. Oh well I haven't got any complaints so far so I guess that everyone seems to think it works. Thanks again!

.


	5. Flame and Shadow

****

A/N: Well it's been a long time. Sorry for the lateness of the update but I just moved home and got a new job and plus I didn't have access to the laptop where I had all my chapters so I just barely got it back. So anyway I hope that you like this chapter. Definitely has a lot of action in it, as well as some plot so that's good too.

Chapter 5

Flames and Shadows.

The darkened silent alleyway was suddenly bathed in light and the rumbling of a 491cc liquid cooled motorcycle engine. Both light and noise grew as the vehicle pulled into the alleyway and its driver pulled it to a stop and Robin the Teen Wonder stepped off. The young man his tracker from his utility belt and studied it. According to the map that it displayed he was right where Batman's signal transmitting. Yet as he looked around he could find no sign of the Dark Knight.

"Batman…" he said into his communicator, "Come in Batman." There was no answer. Robin knew that this could mean several things chief among them was that his mentor was too busy to answer, yet the Teen Wonder wasn't going to risk anything.

After locking down his bike, Robin contacted the Wayne family butler, "Alfred," he said into his communicator, "Is Batman sending a clear signal? He's not responding."

"His signal is loud and clear Master Tim," came the valet's response, "Of course with Master Bruce there is sometimes little point of him even having a communicator."

"Yeah I know," Robin agreed, then looking around, he decided that it was time to put his detective skills to work. Peering down the alleyway and into the adjacent street it looked as if a rhinoceros or some other large dumb creature had stampeded down that way. "Looks like he was following the Blob," the Teen Wonder said to himself, having studied the mutant files that Batman had given him. Then looking to the ground his keen eyes picked up the details of a fight. It was obvious that the first strike had come from the shadows and then moved on from there. He could see heavy footprints, and other signs of a conflict, following the progression of the battle his eyes next beheld blood. The teenager did not want think about whose it might, be. Finally his eyes followed the trail until they came to a door which had the look as if it had been cracked open very violently and then closed very carefully.

Silently he approached the door, before opening it, he removed his telescoping bo-staff from it's holster and brought it to full length. There was no telling what was behind the door and he had been taught to be ready for anything. After a moment to prepare himself the Teen Wonder grabbed the door which promptly collapsed inward and fell to the floor. Soft moonlight now poured into a darkened room and Robin almost dropped his weapon by what it illuminated...Lying facedown and motionless a few feet away with large rips across his cape was Batman.

Before the Dark Knight's squire could rush to him, his eyes caught something else, a blur in the darkness, as he looked he saw two glowing orbs, that looked eerily like a cat's eyes in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Robin demanded pulling his staff in a defensive position. The response came in a low throaty growl that had no business coming from anything but an animal. Slowly he growl's owner stepped into the light with his eyes and teeth gleaming. The Teen Wonder tightened his grip on his weapon, "Sabretooth I presume." He said trying not to show any nervousness, yet of all the mutants he had studied the one that now stood before him was definitely not on the list of ones he was looking forward to meeting.

"You know me runt," the mutant growled, "but I don't know you. Did you come looking for Bats here? What do you think then?" he smiled darkly motioning to the superhero who lay at his feet. "Did a pretty good job didn't I? The moron never saw me coming! I was about to rip his heart out as a trophy when you walked in!"

"Stay away from him!" Robin ordered putting himself in a fighting stance, while trying to think of any weakness that the mutant before him might have. None sprang to mind as he remembered that Sabertooth possessed a "healing factor" that allowed him to recover from wounds in a manner of seconds. The teenager also remembered reading about how vicious his new opponent was. He now regretted ignoring his instincts to call Superboy as backup.

"Oh are you going to stop me?" Sabretooth grinned looking like an animal on the verge of a strike. "You think that you can do something that Bats couldn't? I certainly hope that you can deliver, because he already quenched my thirst for games!"

With that the mutant lunged at his prey, claws leading the way. Robin held his staff defensively intending to block off the initial attack with the titanium weapon. Yet he never had the opportunity, as Sabertooth's attacking lunge turned into a bellyflop, getting hit so hard from behind that the Teen Wonder swore he could hear the mutant's vertebrae crack. As his attacker fell to the ground, Robin was greeted with the silhouette of the Dark Knight standing above the mutant with his foot extended in the finishing stance of a bone-shattering kick. Before the teenager could respond however, Batman moved and grabbed Sabretooth by the hair. The mutant howled in pain as his back was not fully healed. Robin only watched in awe as his mentor brought back a fist and sent it crashing against Sabretooth's face in a move that he had only seen the crime-fighter perform once.

The other time had been on a ninja assassin duped by none other than Lady Shiva into trying to kill the Dark Knight as part of his "retraining" in order to defeat Jean Paul Valley. Robin had watched as Batman executed the "Leopard Blow" Shiva's trademark killing move. Only that time Batman had mimicked the attack in order to fool Shiva. This time had been different.

Robin could easily tell by the force of the blow and spray of blood, that the Dark Knight hadn't used any restraint. The Teen Wonder attempted to speak, to ask what his mentor was doing, but he was cut off as Batman quickly strapped a pair of Bat-cuffs onto the mutants hands, then tied his hands and feet together behind his back with a steel cord then finished by throwing several sticky pellets onto the mutant which engulfed his body in an adhesive goo that would keep him grounded.

No sooner than he did that then Sabretooth's eyes snapped open and the beast began to struggle to free himself. He was far from dead, yet could not move an inch.

"How…What…it can't… My head!" the terrorist howled. Then his eyes focused on Batman and his brows furrowed in an angry astonishment. "I won! I got the drop on you!"

"No," Batman clarified, "You _thought_ you had the drop on me. I knew that in a situation like that you would have the advantage, so I waited until you attacked and then simply rolled with it, and played opossum."

"Opossum?" Robin exclaimed finding it hard to believe that the Dark Knight would have done something like that.

"Precisely," Batman continued, "I knew that if you thought you had won, you would put your guard down. All I had to do then was wait for the opportune moment."

"You cheated!" Sabretooth roared.

"I didn't," Batman defended, "I didn't use as single device besides my own cunning to defeat you. Now if you'll excuse us, Robin and I have to find the rest of your teammates."

With that the Dark Knight turned to his squire and motioned for him to exit. Sabretooth began to struggle even more but only managed to entangle himself deeper in the adhesive that helped bind him to the ground.

"We're not finished Bats," he hollered, "I'll get you!"

"Then I suggest that you fight next time instead of play." Batman replied, turning to the mutant before he closed the door. "Especially because as you said, 'my thirst for games has been quenched as well.'," Sabertooth could only roar as the superhero closed the door behind him, leaving he mutant in the dark.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked after a moment, "You _let_ him attack you? A…And the 'leopard blow? How did you…"

"Like most criminals his over-confidence is his key weakness. He barely scratched me." Batman explained, "And as far as the attack I knew that his mutant healing power would keep him alive, but the force of the blow would render him unconscious." It was just then that the Batmobile pulled up into the alleyway. "Right on time," he said.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked as the Dark Knight opened his car with a remote control.

"Where else?" Batman responded pointing toward the horizon where a red fiery haze could be seen. "With these mutants all we have to do is follow the trail of destruction. Get on your bike and follow me. We still have three more to find. Let's just hope that Superman is having better luck than we are."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want some answers." Superman demanded still holding Gambit by his arm, with Rogue hovering a couple of feet away. "However," the Man of Steel said, turning his view to the city behind them which continued to burn, "I still have work to do, but I expect you to stay here until I get back. If your not…believe me I _will_ find you."

Gambit didn't even have time to blink before he had been deposited on the ground and Superman was rocketing toward the burning buildings. Rogue was at the cajun mutant's side, helping get on his feet.

"Remy are you…" she began, but she didn't finish her question, nor did Gambit even attempt to answer, as both x-men watched, awestruck, at the sight that now presented itself before them. They could literally feel the wind as Superman flew up and down the streets so fast that all he was to them was a blue and red streak. A streak that blew by flaming wreckage and left cooling embers in its wake.

"It…it's amazing," Rogue gasped. "Not even Quicksilver moves that fast!"

The red haze that had been seen on the horizon began to dim as the fires began to be quenched, and the crowds of people that had been watching began to cheer. Gambit merely grunted however.

"How many times have we done sometinglike dat and only got threatened by a lynch mob?" he said somewhat bitterly, then looked around as he could see that the Man of Steel was almost finished with his work, Rogue didn't miss it either.

"Remy…grab my hand we got ta get out of here before he comes back…" She said

"Den, lets go chere," Gambit responded holding out his hand, "Our only chance is to get back to da Professor before he comes looking for us."

The two mutants literally took off, yet this time they did not make for an alley to attract less attention. Speed was what was utmost on their minds, speed enough to escape the superhero was even now was almost finished up. Both mutants knew that even the Man of Steel's super-senses would be useless against Professor Xavier's abilities over mind and memory. Rogue was flying as fast as she dared at least while she was carrying someone. In her mind she kept on going over how long it would take her to reach the hotel at the same time her mind was racing the speed of how long it would take Superman to finish. She also knew that the other x-men would have been sent. Rogue could only pray that she would reach the Professor before they arrived.

As Metropolis streaked beneath them, the southern mutant suddenly felt Gambit squirm below her. Rogue looked to the other mutant to see what he was fussing about. The cajun merely pulled one of his hands away and pointed behind them. Rogue managed to turn around just in time to see a blue and red blur whizzed toward her. The mutant shrieked and inadvertently clenched her eyes shut as the blur whooshed past, faster than anything she had ever felt. The next sensation that she was aware of was the weight of Gambit disappearing from her hands.

Rogue gasped as her eyes were met with the sight of Superman holding the other mutant up by his shirt.

"Put him down!" She yelled once she had recovered herself.

"I told you to stay put!" the superhero responded, "Only the guilty run!"

"Well den let us go," Gambit said with a half smile, "Because we didn't run we flew."

"Cute," Superman said, turning to face the cajun he was holding, "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers…Who are you?"

Before either mutant could respond, the worst thing possible happened. The air was rent by red light and Gambit became airborne and had to be caught by Rogue, as the light beam knocked Superman backward but otherwise was unhurt and merely stared downward with his eyes taking a crimson glow as they focused on a group of costumed men and women many of them wore 'x's over their clothing.

"I don't care if your faster than a speeding bullet, Mister!" one of them said while holding his hand up to a visor covering his eyes. "You will not hurt a single one of the X-men while I'm here."

"I suspected as much." Superman commented as he lowered himself to the X-men's level with his hands crossed over his chest. "With the Brotherhood here I knew you wouldn't be too far behind."

"The Brotherhood!" A mutant with white hair and ebony skin, exclaimed. "Here?"

The mutants looked to each other in amazement almost seeming to forget the imposing superhero that was before them.

"Dat explains da fire-bull ting," Gambit commented.

"Pyro," Cyclops stated then looked to his other teammates. "We have to find them! X-men, prepare to..."

"I don't think so." the Man of Steel's voice came interrupting the mutant, all eyes were back on him. "You people aren't going anywhere. I won't tolerate vigilantism in _my_ city. You may think that your on the side of the law this time, but if there are any problems here. _I'll_ handle it. The last thing that I want is a bunch of mutant bringing a squadron of sentinels down upon this city. Is that understood?"

"Nobody tells us what to do bub." Wolverine said defiantly, causing Superman to fly right up to him, the mutant didn't looked phased at all, on the contrary he merely stared upward until he met the Man of Steel's gaze. "Not even you." he finished.

"Stop this." Storm said to the mutant, then turned and looked to Superman. "No one knows how to fight the Brotherhood like we do. If they are here then we _have _todo something. You must understand this."

"I understand that you are a group of illegal vigilantes Superman responded, "You haven't done anything wrong...yet and if you know what's good for you. You'll get out of Metropolis, before I'm forced to make you leave."

"Listen." Cyclops said, "If you've seen the Brotherhood here that means that there is some other more powerful mutant here giving them orders. You'll need our hel..."

The mutants sentence was cut short as the cityscape was again illuminated by red flame almost from the exact location that Superman had just put the fires out.

"It has to be Pyro!" Colossus finally speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"But he's trying to escape!" the Man of Steel exclaimed more to himself than to anyone else, "Why would he..." but before he could take off to investigate another man's voice came into a commlink attached to his ear.

"_S_," the voice came,

"What is it _B_," Superman answered, the X-men looked to each other in confusion.

"I assume you can see the flames." Batman's voice came again. "Robin and I have drawn Pyro out of his hiding place. Why didn't you find him?"

"I'm coming down there." Superman responded,

"No," Batman responded. "We can handle it. I just want to know what kept you from locating him."

"I became a little occupied," Superman said glancing at the mutants who were still contemplating if they should make for the fire and risk trying to get past the Man of Steel.

"The X-men?" Batman asked though his voice sounded somewhat conclusive.

"Yeah." Superman said. "as soon as I'm done with them I'll be at your postition."

"Confir..." Batman began but suddenly there was a large explosion and Superman suddenly heard the Dark Knight call out his sidekicks name. Before the word was even finished Krypton's last Son was rocketing toward the fire leaving the mutants in his wake.

The x-men looked at first to each other and then finally to Cyclops to see what his orders would be. "Professor?" he said into his communicator.

"_I was 'on-mind' during the entire confrontation Scott_." Xavier's voice came into his mind. "_Under normal circumstances I would have you come back and regroup, but with the news of the Brotherhood loose we need find out more even if that risks us more exposure to Superman. Have the team split into two. I want, Colossus , yourself, Jean, and Storm to follow him and try to capture Pyro before he does. Wolverine , Shadowcat, Gambit, Rogue, and Jubilee to look for other members of the Brotherhood."_

"Professor," Jean asked, "Do you have any idea who he was talking to?"

"_No, I'm afraid not, all the more reason for you to proceed with more caution._ _Remember do not engage Superman unless it is absolutely necessary to survival."_ Xavier said, "_Now go. We don't have much time."_

"You heard the man." Cyclops said "Lets go!" with that the X-men split into their teams and made toward their destinations.

The elevator creaked and groaned under the pressure it was taking. Had it not been a frieght elevator it probably would have already collapsed under the stress and careened downward, killing it's occupant. However Blob was used to this.

Not that he was concentrating on that at the moment. All his will power was being invested by simply trying to take in enough air to fill his lungs. He promised himself that even though it went against his namesake when he got out of Metropolis he was going on a diet.

The mutant had no idea how far he had run. All that he knew was that the he had never gone so fast in his life. But that was what he was worried was at stake as he had been dealing with both Superman and Batman. One with near god-like power and the other a personification of shadow that seemed to refuse to die. But despite of feeling like he was on the verge of a massive heart attack, the Blob was now happily at his destination. He had made it to the rendezvous sight, where there boss had told them to meet after their caper was over.

Finally the elevator finished its slow descent and the doors clanked open, Blob puffed out, barely fitting his frame out of the doors. The mutant came into a large empty room panting. To his surprise there was no one else in the room. None of his other teammates had made it. The large mutant looked upward to see a balcony that was hidden in the shadows. He knew that their boss would be there waiting for information. It was just when he was thinking this that a door behind the balcony opened and two figures entered. One the Blob immediately recognized the other he thought that he should know but couldn't quite place.

Both figures were obscured by the darkness, but their height difference was considerable and both were quite bald.

"Well?" came the dark voice of the larger more imposing of the two. "Did you find the mutant?"

"...No..." Blob responded, "It was a trap...Superman was there! We fought him and then made a run for it. Did anyone else make it?"

There wasn't an immediate response both figures seemed to be looking at each other. "Only Superman?" the dark voice came again.

"No..." Blob sputtered, "That Bat-man guy showed up there too! He came out of the shadows! I swore that we killed him in Gotham but he still showed up!"

Blob was again given silence, each second that it persisted the mutant grew more, and more nervous. Sweat from his excursion and fear. His eyes moved to the elevator... the door looked as if it was sealed shut. Blob brought his eyes up again to the pair on the balcony.

"Very good." the dark voice said, sounding very pleased. "Phase two can now begin. He's all yours Luthor."

"What?" Blob asked loudly, as the larger figure began to turn away, toward the door.

"It's a shame really," the smaller man finally said in less deep but equally as intimidating voice as the other. "I was hoping that more of them would have made it back. More to experiment with."

"Experiment?" Blob repeated, then suddenly it dawned on him what was about to happen. "No!" he yelled. "You can't do this! Apocalypse! We had a deal! You can't abandon a fellow mutant!"

The figure of Apocalypse turned back to face the other mutant. "If you are strong," he said after a moment of silence. "Then you will survive Luthor's tests. Good luck to you."

With that the ancient mutant exited the room, and before Blob could make another move, he felt as if he was being hit upside the head with a 747.

****

Authors notes and replies:

Xcoolcomic: I'm glad that you like this story. and I liked your little reference to Colossus, I'll try to do justice. I'm using the comic versions but I'm not going for what you would say the most current continuity. It's just too hard to keep up with so this is sort of a generic Batman/Superman/X-men. Thanks for reading

B.: Thanks for reading my stories! Wow that must have been a lot of work!

Blackheart Syaoran: I'm really happy to know that you approve of this story. Luthor will definitely be a force to be reckoned with in this story and most of it won't be the evil super genius stuff he usually gets. He's going to be very calculating and cunning. Thanks for reading.

Emerald Knight1: Yeah I have to admit I think Batman is cooler as well, hence the reason this story is posted in this section. But Supes has his moments too. and believe me the meeting of the "two bald geniuses" will be really cool. Thanks for reading.

Papa Wheelie: Hmmm. Bang up job must have become popular to say while I lived in Argentina. Anyway I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for reading and also for pointing out mistakes.

Thanks to Daylight, Ghostninja85, and Trecebo for their reviews. Catch ya guys later probably next week.


	6. The diversion

****

A/N: Man I hate my computer. Anyway sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter out. I was working a construction job that had my doing almost 12 hour days. It sucked. Luckily it's over so the next chapter should come along quicker. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

The diversion 

The Metropolis sky had already been rent with, smoke and flame, consuming everything in its path. And now it was once again rent however this time with sound, the thunder-like crack of sonic booms could be heard as Superman raced toward Batman's location. Something bad had happened to Robin, at least that was what it had sounded like over the communicator. Batman had yelled out and Superman didn't need anymore persuasion to aid him.

Besides he had already delivered his message to the X-men, whether they decided to listen or not was up to them. On some level the Man of Steel felt bad at being so forceful with them. He had taken time after Batman had revealed the plan to him, to study the Dark Knights files on the mutant team. They had accomplished some real good. But the stakes were too high to allow them to interfere. If it began to appear that Superman could not handle the mutant problem, the government would surely step in.

The X-men seemed to be good, but they operated on their own terms...whether it was in accordance with the law or not and while Superman tolerated something like that from Batman it was only because of the years of trust that the two experienced that allowed the Man of Steel to accept him.

Suddenly the superhero came upon his destination. It was the exact place he had stopped the flaming bull. It suddenly made perfect sense. Pyro must have been controlling it from a hiding place. That's why it was able to weave in and out of streets. But if Superman had left the street, calm and wet. Pyro had returned it to a chaotic mess. The mutant had obviously ruptured a gas line and half the street was now teaming with flames.

The Man of Steel's first instincts were to blow it out with his super-breath but he realized that it more than likely just fan the flames and endanger more lives. The best way would be to find Pyro.

"_B_," Superman finally spoke as he began to scan the street with telescopic vision. "Are you alright? What happened?"

There was no answer right away only causing the superhero to grow more agitated, he was about to sweep through at his top speed when the answer finally came.

"What happened to the X-men?" Batman's voice came but it was not from the commlink it was from directly behind Superman. The Man of Steel whirled around to see the Dark Knight and Robin standing on a building behind him.

"Are you alright?" Superman repeated, not liking being in the dark.

"Robin was near an explosion when Pyro ruptured the gas line. Luckily he had the good sense to cover himself with his cape. The fire retardant material protected him."

"What about Pyro?" Superman said further his inquiry.

"He disappeared in the explosion." Robin answered. "Then we heard you coming."

"Now tell me what happened with the X-men." Batman demanded.

Superman sighed and had to remind himself of the other man's background that led to such impatience. "Two of them helped stop the bull. I told them to stay put while I dowsed the flames, they ran I caught them. Then the rest of the team showed up. I told them to keep out of this, then you called."

Batman merely nodded almost as if he had expected as much. Then his eyes went to the fires, "We have to put these out now. Can you close the gas lines? That will stop the spread of the flames. Robin and I will help the crowd. Then we can find Pyro."

"Agreed," Superman said then sped toward the ground, diving straight into the maddening flames from the gas line.

"You have to admit, it's impressive when he does stuff like that," Robin commented looking to the Dark Knight. Batman only grunted, then dove off himself firing his d-cell line and began his end of the job. Robin rolled his eyes and followed in suit. But just as he arrived at the ground, his head was hit with water.

The Teen Wonder looked up as rain began to descend very rapidly, soaking everything...including the fire. Robin looked in confusion as he saw the fire from the gas line suddenly stop. He supposed that it could have been Superman but it was different, almost as if the fire closed in on itself and the gas line had been shut from the outside.

"Put the pieces together Robin." Batman suddenly said causing the young crime fighter to stand a little straighter as he now knew that he was being put to task by the Dark Knight.

"Rain...the gas line closes itself..." The Teen Wonder began then it suddenly hit him. "The X-men!"

Batman merely nodded as Superman came rocketing up out of the street, covered in mud, and grime, his eyes a red glow.

"I told them to stay out of this !" The Man of Steel exclaimed, his head now darting around, searching for the mutants. "We don't have time deal with them. Every second that we waste dealing with the X-men is another second that the Brotherhood can use to escape."

"Could you tell me to not stop the Joker?" Batman suddenly asked catching both Superman and Robin off guard. "Or could I honestly expect to be able to order you to let me handle Luthor?"

Superman looked at a loss, "No," he finally said. "But we both agreed that the best course of action was to take care of the Brotherhood ourselves and to keep the X-men out of it."

"Yes," Batman conceded. "However at this point it would seem that we have the same enemy. Perhaps we should try a new approach. It's time to play to our strengths."

"Can you sense him yet?" Cyclops asked while scanning the city with his visor. He was very pleased with his teammates, they had managed to stop the fire without giving away they're position. Now Jean was concentrating on locating Pyro telepathically. All the while Colossus was on look out and Storm was high above in the clouds prepared to create a distraction if it became necessary for them to make a break for it.

"It's difficult," Jean finally responded. "There's so much interference. Too many minds are shouting in fear and terror."

Cyclops put his hand on his wife's shoulder to give her added support. He knew how hard it was to control a power and also how challenging it could be to focus it. Though he could only imagine what it was like to have hundreds of voices in his head and try to pick out just one lone mind.

Suddenly Jean stiffened up and her eyes opened and her concentration seemed to disappear instantly. "Scott!" she called.

For a split second Cyclops thought that she had found the mutant terrorist they were looking for but from the worried expression that she wore, and the sudden movement of Colossus toward them told the mutant leader that it was exactly who they weren't looking for.

The air was split by a thunder crack. Under normal circumstances the X-men would have assumed that the sound came from Storm. Yet the red streak that now boomed toward them made them know who it was without a doubt.

"Peter." Cyclops said while putting his hand to his visor. "Get ready to put 'operation S' into effect... Jean I'm going to need all your concentration on Superman, Professor X's plan will only work with your help."

"I will be ready Scott," Jean replied as she turned and faced the on coming Man of Steel

"As will I," Colossus added, transforming into his metallic form no sooner than he did than Superman was before them, his cape flowing in the breeze behind him. All of the X-men braced themselves ready for anything.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Superman said flatly.

"We're just doing our job." Cyclops defended. "If the Brotherhood is here we have an obligation to stop them."

"But this is _my_ city." Superman responded, "however I saw what you did to stop the fires and if you're going to insist on butting in than it will be under _my_ supervision."

"Your supervision?" Jean asked, curiosity peaking as this was definitely not the confrontation that they had been expecting.

"Call your teammate that's flying above the clouds and I'll tell you what you can do." the Man of Steel replied.

"And what if we don't want to do what you tell us to?" Cyclops questioned, curios to see where this meeting was going.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Superman replied as he watched Storm descend from the clouds, then turned his gaze to the mutant leader. "You can either follow orders or you can leave. But I can't let an illegal team of mutants like the Brotherhood or yourselves run amok in my city."

Now Cyclops folded his arms, disliking the idea of being dictated to by someone he didn't trust and bristling at the idea of being compared to the mutant terrorists that he had fought for most of his life. Before he could respond to Superman, Storm arrived and the Man of Steel immediately ordered the mutants to help with crowd control and aiding in putting out any fires.

"What about Pyro?" Colossus responded the instant Superman had told them what he wanted.

"Helping the people is more important than finding him right now." He replied, "We don't have anymore time to waste, either your with me or your against me. Lets go."

Without another word the Man of Steel zoomed off leaving the X-men staring at each other. Each debating in their minds as to what course of action they should take.

Finally Cyclops spoke, "Jean, did you sense anything? Can we trust him?"

"Not entirely." Jean replied, "He's hiding something. But it doesn't involve the crowd control, he actually does expect us to do it."

"And are we?" Colossus asked, waiting for Cyclops' word.

Cyclops stroked his chin thoughtfully trying to weigh every possible option in the end however he let out a sigh. "Whether we like it or not, this is _his _city and the Professor told us that we were only to engage him if it was life and death and this is the only way I can see around it."

"That's fine and all but we still need to find Pyro." Jean commented.

"I know," Cyclops responded, "That's where you come in. While we do this crowd control thing, I'll need you to continue your telepathic scans."

"Then lets get going." Storm said, "Superman is famous for many of things, but patience is not one of them."

Like all sewers, the many pipelines and passage ways that snaked under Metropolis were dark, dank, and cold. But unlike other sewers, most of the tunnels in the City of Tomorrow were lined in lead courtesy of Lex Luthor. Another difference between this sewer than most was that parts of it were warm some even hot. This heat had nothing to do with design, these were hot spots created from flame hot enough to melt walls, so that the mutant known as Pyro could make a more direct route to his destination.

The mutant knew about the provisions that had been made in the sewers so for any get-aways from Superman though he didn't know who was responsible for the lead. All that Pyro cared about at this moment was escape. He was thourghly proud of himself and the way he had handled the fires to give him chance to elude both Batman and Superman. Now all that was left to do was reach the rendezvous sight and hope that his cohorts had, had less eventful nights than he had.

The terrorist was exhausted, he had followed the bull around and controlled it. The running combined with using his mutant powers to such an extreme had taken a lot out of him. He couldn't wait to return to the hotel that they had been staying in. Even if their employer hadn't paid for the best, it would still be better than sleeping in a prison cell.

Presently the mutant came to a large door which once opened to another large tunnel. Pyro light a small flame and used it to illuminate his surroundings. The mutant let out a gasp and clenched onto the walls on either side of him as he saw what lay before him. Had he taken one step further he would have plummeted down a large shaft, the bottom of which he could not see for the obscure darkness. For all he knew it could have been a hundred feet deep. The terrorist stared down the precipice for a moment while to regain his bearings and his nerve. As he stood in the dark he began to go over the route that Apocalypse had given him and his teammates to follow should they need to make a hasty retreat. Almost as if he had known from the start that they would run into trouble. Gradually Pyro obtained his bearings and realized that he was not far of course and had only taken one wrong turn and once he backtracked it would not take long until he was back on his way to safety.

Slowly Pyro turned around and suddenly all prospects of being safe were shattered. The mutant cried out in fear as the dark silhouette of a bat now filled the doorway, looming over him white eyes glimmering threateningly in the darkness. The mutant desperately brought his hands into a fighting position but such was his shock that the movement of flinging his arms upward only caused him to lose his balance and make him teeter backward firing his flames harmlessly into the air.

Just before he began to fall, he felt a dark hand clutch him by the shirt and hold him where he was still teetering but not going anywhere. The two white starlite lens eyes in the Dark Knights cowl seemed to bore into him.

"Alright Pyro." the Batman said menacingly, "It's just you and me. I hope that you're in a talkative mood."

"Don't let me fall!" the mutant pleaded desperately while he looked downward into the blackness.

"Who's leading the Brotherhood! Who are you working for?" Batman demanded ignoring the terrorists pleads.

"Are you crazy?" Pyro cried. "He'd kill me if I told you!"

"What makes you think that I won't do the same if you don't." Batman replied, grip suddenly slackened causing Pyro to totter further backwards. The mutant screamed in spite of himself.

"YOU CAN'T!" He hollered frantically "NO ONE KILLS IN SUPERMAN'S CITY!"

"I'm not worried," the crimefighter replied, "We're well below the city and all these sewers are lined with lead. What he doesn't see won't hurt him. The same can't be said for you."

The Dark Knight's grip loosened again and Pyro nearly fell, desperately clinging to Batman's gloves. "OKAY! OKAY!" he screamed, "It was Apocalypse! He's the one that's been ordering us. He's the one that has us looking for the girl."

"Why?" Batman growled, "What does she do?"

"I don't know." Pyro said, Batman's fingers began to slacken "I SWEAR HE NEVER TOLD US WHY!" the mutant yelled.

"Fine." Batman replied impatiently "Tell me where you were going. Where your group was going to run to in order to escape us."

"In a basement of a building on 1st and Holmes! That's were we were told to rendezvous if we ran into Superman! Now please let me go!"

"If you insist." Batman replied coolly his hand suddenly releasing Pyro's shirt and causing the mutant to begin to descend backward and downward.

Pyro would have called out "not like that!" if he had, had the time. However he didn't as he plunged into sewer water not even ten feet below him. The mutant terrorist spit wildly as he looked up seeing Batman's shadowy figure looking down at him. To Pyro's even greater surprise and embarrassment. The water was not even over his head.

"I'll send some special ops units to come down here and arrest you." Batman said. "So I would conserve what little gas you have left in those tanks of yours. You'll need the little bit of fire you have left for light. It will probably only take them a few hours to find you."

With that Batman disappeared closing the door behind him, Plunging the tunnel into complete darkness. Pyro could only curse as he heard the lock bolt shut.

In spite of himself Superman was impressed. The X-men were doing an uncanny job at the tasks he had given them. Storm had quickly quelled any remaining fires and embers while the others worked to find others that may have been trapped under rubble or wreckage. In all they were proving before his eyes that they really were heroes.

Which made the Man of Steel's distaste of Batman's plan even more bitter.

When the Dark Knight had suggested that they play there strengths he revealed a plan where Superman used his skills to lead the X-men rather than fight them. While normally he wouldn't have had a problem with this it was the fact that he was trying to lead them away from Pyro and distract them. Giving Batman the chance he needed to use his skills of detective work to find and capture Pyro. Both superheroes had suspected that he might have been in the sewers, as they were lined in lead to prevent Superman from seeing any escaping criminals who might be working for Luthor.

And while Superman accepted that the plan that they were using might have been more desirable than having to fight the X-men. Deceiving people who were only trying to help didn't bode well with him at all.

To their credit the X-men had followed the Man of Steel even though it was apparent that they didn't fully trust him. Which was alright as the superhero also didn't completely trust their motives. But even this didn't stop him from being impressed on how well the X-men could work together to save lives. The one known as Cyclops seemed to have an uncanny knack at coordinating their efforts. His teammates executed his orders flawlessly an amount of teamwork worthy of the Justice League.

The only thing that worried him was the mutant known as Phoenix. Though she had aided the other in rescuing people and clearing debris, for the most part it appeared that she was under severe concentration. From what the Man of Steel could remember from the computer files that Batman had shown him, Phoenix possessed telepathic powers. It was almost a sure bet that she was looking for Pyro as much as he was. Superman could only hope that Batman's plan worked and that they would reach the terrorist first.

"_S_," Batman's voice came as if on cue over the communicator. "_What's the situation_?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Superman responded. "Did you find him?"

"_We'll find their headquarters on 1st and Holmes. We can go and check it out right now if the X-men are sufficiently occupied._" Batman said.

Superman scanned the mutant who were just finishing up clearing the road, along with the police and firemen that had arrived to help the situation looked under control. "They won't be any more trouble." Superman replied. "Robin and I will meet you at 1st and Holmes in ten minutes."

"_Fine_," the Dark Knight replied. "_Just be sure that Robin stays out of sight. It's best that X-men don't know that we're here._"

Superman nodded to himself and then soared downward to Cyclops. Feeling bad that he had to trick the mutants but at the same time gratified that he had avoided a fight and that both Batman and himself would now be able to stop the Brotherhood without interference. "I've got to tell you that I'm impressed." the Man of Steel said, causing the mutant to raise an eyebrow. "Your team has saved a lot of lives and I'm glad that you were here to help."

"It's not like you gave us much choice." Cyclops commented sounding somewhat annoyed. "What about Pyro? Are you going to let us look for him now?"

Superman folded his arms across his chest, as he looked into the ruby quartz lenses of the mutant before him. "I'll take care of it. I gave you people an opportunity to help, but I can't allow much more. There's too many risks. I'm sorry."

Cyclops could only stare in frustration as Superman took off and began to fly off in the skyline. Jean came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He must have found Pyro." she said. "I sensed some satisfaction from him as well as a desire to leave."

"This whole thing was a diversion then." Storm said as she lowered herself to the ground, Colossus was joining them as well. "Even if he did want us to help it was all so he could get to the Brotherhood first."

"Yes." Cyclops responded, "Let's hope that own diversion of cooperating worked." With that the mutant touched his communicator. "Wolverine." he said. "tell me that you have news."

"_Which do you want first 'One eye'_?" the other mutants gruff voice came. "_The good or the bad_?"

Cyclops sighed. "The good."

"_We found Toad_." Wolverine's satisfied voice responded.

"and the bad?" Cyclops asked.

"_1st and Holmes is on the other side of town. But if we want to get to their headquarters that's the place to be_." Wolverine said a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Good work Logan." Cyclops smiled. "I hope that the Professor will agree with whatever methods you had to use to get Toad to talk."

"_Don't worry Scotty-boy I played nice...more or less._" Wolverine retorted.

"Then what are we waiting for." Cyclops said. "We'll meet you at their headquarters in about fifteen minutes.

****

A/N & review responses:

Emerald Knight: I still have yet to see a whole episode of Smallville (I don't have the WB) but someday I'd like to check it out. I'm glad you like the story. As far as Xavier and Bats... and Sups for that matter you'll just have to find out won't you. Probably in the next chapter. Oh yeah and if you like Loeb's work then I highly recommend the current Superman and Batman comic if you already haven't checked it out. It's great.

****

Calico: Thanks for the grammer tips and I would love for you to beta this. I'll send you the next chapter if thats okay. I'm glad that you like this story.

****

Xcoolcomic: Yeah Sups can be a bit overbearing but he just likes order too much and he means well. Robin and Jubs will meet again in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Lulubelle: thanks for reading. I'm glad you like it.

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Thanks for the suggestions. As far as Apocalypse goes... I use him partailly out of selfishness. This is my third X-men related story and in the first I used Magneto, in the second I used Sinister so I figured that I the big evil blue dude was the next logical of the x-villians. Plus as it will really fit the story best later on. You'll see and Luthor as always will be someone to keep your eyes on. Thanks for the review. 

Raptorchicky: -performs interpretive dance of appreciation- Yeah I was pretty proud of Bats in chapter four as well. thanks for reading.

****

Superfan: Yes it's true. Over all Luthor has been portrayed okay by the Justice League cartoons. But I was refering more to other incarnations. Luthor in the Superman movies was all wrong. (don't get me wrong Gene Hackman did a great job with a poorly written part.) Or take the handleling of the character in the latter part of Lois and Clark. Terrible. And I am pleased to see that Luthor has returned to the enigmatic figure that I like in Justice League Unlimited. Thanks for your comments and for reading.

****

Tracebo: Thanks for reading. I'm really trying hard to make it all even between all these heroes. Though I fear that I do lean a little toward Batman. I suppose that's cause he's my all time favorite superhero.

****

Next Time: Things calm down in the morning after... or do they?


	7. Repercussions

A/N: Sorry everybody for the long wait I'll try to do better with this next chapter. Special thanks to Calico for editing this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Repercussions

As Superman, Clark mainly operated during the daytime when he saw trouble and could react to it. Rarely did he ever take such an active role in rooting out a crime as he had done in the previous evening. Being out nearly half the night, fighting mutant terrorists with Batman had made coming home and falling asleep easy, too bad the same couldn't be said about getting up. Clark yawned as he pulled himself out of bed, causing Lois to stir slightly. Even if he was Superman he still couldn't help but be groggy. As he made his way toward the kitchen, and more importantly the coffee machine, the superhero rubbed his eyes; not even super-vision was an antidote to the fogginess of morning eyesight.

Clark looked to the clock. It was almost 7:30 and both Lois and he needed to be at the Planet by 8:00 sharp. He would need to wake his wife so she could get ready, then he would fly them both there, a prospect that she probably wouldn't like as the high winds wouldn't help her hair in any way. He could already tell that they were going to have a bad day at the office. Without a doubt Perry was going to have one or both of them cover the previous nights proceedings and give them a deadline so they could make the afternoon paper.

His ears suddenly picked up Lois slowly getting out of her bed and heading to the shower on her own. Lois may have been a wife but that didn't stop her from leaving her apartment in the dead of night to get details on what was happening in the city the moment it began to burn. Had he not have been so occupied with the Brotherhood and the X-men, he might have even seen her. As it was she had been up almost as late as he had, trying to get details of what was going on. With a mixture of sigh and a yawn, Superman decided that he didn't like doing things Batman's way.

Batman's way.

Actually he hated it. He had told the X-men that he wasn't going to allow vigilantism in his city, yet during that entire night he had let the Dark Knight run through it doing whatever he pleased. Not only that but he had done things the way that Batman would have done them. What made this more bitter to him was that it had almost all been in vain. Apocalypse, the mastermind behind the Brotherhood was still at large.

He had arrived at the basement on 1st and Holmes well before Batman had. A quick scan with his x-ray vision had told the superhero that it was deserted, but he went down with the Dark Knight to investigate anyway. They found no traps and no terrorists, or "Mutants of Mass Destruction" as Robin had called them. Though they did find some blood on the ground, which Batman took to his "Batcave-M" to analyze, they still did not accomplish what they had set out to do. The goal that had made Clark do everything Batman's way. They did not wipe out the mutant terrorist threat to Metropolis in a single night as they had planned.

Instead they were only left with more questions and now not only Clark, but Lois was having to deal with the repercussions, which were beginning to include a headache. The superhero could only hope that the X-men and the Brotherhood had not been identified by the police who showed up to help with the fires, another reason he had gone along with Batman's plan. He still did not know on how he was going to report it in the newspaper.

Clark felt a twinge of guilt as he thought again of how admirably the X-men had worked to save his city. If only things could have been different. While he had managed to avoid having to take them in, the Man of Steel had to wonder about the cost. He might have deprived himself some very powerful allies in his quest to keep control of Metropolis.

Lois entered the room drying off her hair, but otherwise ready to go. After glancing at the clock she looked to her husband.

"We're going to have to fly to work today, aren't we?"

"We could take a cab and be late."

"You're impossible...let me get a bandana or something to cover my head so it doesn't look like complete crap when we get there. I'm going to have to look good, I have a feeling Bruce will be showing up to check on his newspaper."

"And when he does," Clark responded, "he and I are going to have a little chat."

The wind whipped past her body, hair slapping her across the face violently. She was moving so fast that it felt like the air itself was going to cut her. All that Jubilee could do was scream, what else could someone do when falling from the top of the Lexcorp towers? Desperately the teenaged mutant tried to think of what she could do to stop her decent, even shooting her paffs in every direction. All of her efforts amounted to nothing as the ground steadily zipped toward her until she knew she was about to hit it and her life would end.

Terrified the teen clenched her eyes shut just before impact. Only to feel strong arms wrap themselves around her and change her momentum from downward to upward again. Jubilee opened one eye then another to see a firm well-built and handsome face smiling confidently at her.

"Superman!" she exclaimed with relief and excitement. "I wasn't doing anything I swear!"

The superhero flew her to a nearby rooftop, before setting her down, and standing in front of her with his massive biceps bulging at his sides in his classic pose.

"If you wanted to get my attention Ms. Lee," he said, "there are better ways to do it than this."

"A gal's got to have some adventure in her life," Jubilee responded moving in closer.

"Adventure's one thing but..." Superman began but found the words being suffocated in his mouth as the young mutant suddenly tackled him and began to stop any more Boy Scout sayings from escaping his lips...with her own. When she pulled away to look at him the superhero smiled and said in a very low gruff voice...

"Are you going to sleep all day kid?"

Jubilee threw her eyes open in a snap, groggily seeing Wolverine standing over her with his arms folded, a large cigar protruding from his mouth. "It's nearly 1:00. The Professor wants all of us to report to him in ten minutes."

"Wolvie!" Jubilee growled while throwing a pillow at him, images of the dream already fading. "Where do you get off barging into my room and waking me up! Can't a girl get any privacy around here!"

"Fine," the other mutant shrugged, "I'll just leave you and Superman alone."

The younger mutant's eyes widened "How..."

"You talk in your sleep darlin."

Jubilee could only stare angrily as Wolverine left the room, swearing that she could hear him begin to laugh out loud as the door shut. The young mutant then threw herself out of bed, all the while cursing her luck and Wolverine, wondering why on earth she had to be mentored by him.

After showering and dressing Jubilee exited her room, taking special care to lock it and made her way toward Professor Xavier's room, which was near the top floor in a much larger room than anyone else's. She had no doubt that he would want to question all of them about the night before and more specifically their encounter with the Man of Steel. Which seemed pointless, as she really couldn't tell him more than the others would have already.

Even though Jubilee had found Superman's attitude to be "lame" she still had to admit that he had been breathtaking and had more than met expectations. He was every bit as built as she had imagined and seemed to have a command of the air that rivaled Storm herself. He even gave Cyclops a run for his money when it came to giving orders. The young mutant could think few people that she knew that had enough guts to stand right in front of Wolverine, let alone try to stare him down. She made a mental note to try to block such thoughts from her mind when she got to the Professor's room...for what good it would do.

Pressing the up button on the elevator, she began to go over in her mind what she would tell the X-men's leader about the previous night. In all honesty it hadn't been much. After Rogue and Gambit had alerted them of the situation, she had raced with the others to lend a hand. There was the brief confrontation with Superman, during which she was sure that she had mostly gawked at him stupidly. Then she went with Wolverine and the others to find Toad as the Professor ordered.

Thanks to Wolverine's tracking ability and hyper-keen senses it had not taken long. The terrorist looked like he was about to wet himself when he saw the X-men jump out at him...right through a wall thanks to Shadowcat.

The mutant looked to the elevator and wondered why it was taking so long.

After a short chase, and an even shorter battle Toad had been pinned to the ground... literally. With his neck in between two of Wolverine's claws and a third just waiting to pop out.

Again she peered at the elevator and punched the up button.

Jubilee swore that she saw the Toad cry before he finally spilled the beans, revealing to them that Apocalypse was leading them and where they were meeting. They had met Cyclops and his team sometime later at the location. Shadowcat went down to the basement first as she was the most stealthy and could give them an all clear.

The young girl began to tap her feet as the up light remained lit but the door remained closed

Almost as soon as Shadowcat had reached the basement she contacted them and said that Superman was in there already...with someone dressed like a bat and a teenager as well. The X-men hid and waited until the trio had left and then they entered to do their own investigation. After that they had returned to their hotel as discreetly as possible.

At long last there was a satisfying ding, the up light went off, and the door finally opened. Without even looking Jubilee charged in before the doors could have a chance to close. It was only in the last moment that she realized that she was running straight into another person, but not just any person.

"Jubilee?"

"Tim?"

The boy smiled widely as he skillfully dodged her and let her have her place in the elevator.

"Please tell me that you're going up?" he said while looking outside for anyone else who might want to enter. "I've been stopped on every floor since the first by people trying to go down."

"Ninth floor," she responded, leaning past him to press said button.

"Really?" Tim said, "I'm just one up."

"The tenth floor?" Jubilee asked, "You sure do have a lot of dough. I heard that the entire floor is owned by some billionaire twit."

"Bruce Wayne. He's my boss."

"Oh...what do you do for him?"

"Computer work. How 'bout you? What brings you to Metropolis?"

"School trip."

"Oh."

The two teenagers stood for a moment in an awkward silence. Each wondering what to say and hoping that the other would speak first. For a brief instant they found that they didn't need to as the elevator came to a stop and then opened to reveal an impatient looking woman with her arms folded.

"Going down?" she asked.

"Up," they both answered.

The woman sighed and let the door close.

"So is this your first time in Metropolis?" Tim asked

"Yeah," she replied. "How 'bout you?"

"No, I've been here a few times. I have a friend that used to live here, till he moved to Kansas."

"So do you know any cool places to hang out?"

"Actually now that you mention it...I know a few hang outs. But you probably wouldn't be into them."

"Try me."

"Well I know this wicked motor cross place, but you wouldn't like it unless you're really into bikes."

"Love 'em. I'm saving up to buy a Harley from a...friend of mine."

Tim's smile suddenly grew larger. After a quick glance at the floor they were on, he turned to her. "Well I was thinking of going out there. Do you want to come?"

"What...right now?" Jubilee asked

"Sure!" Tim beamed. "Do ya have anything better to do?"

Jubilee looked to see that they were almost to the ninth floor. "Actually..." she said after a two second debate. "I don't."

The door opened at the ninth floor and a well-dressed man looked at them.

"Going up?" he asked.

"Down," they replied.

"She should be up here any minute Chuck," Wolverine said, lighting up a cigar and taking a seat in a large chair. "Though I doubt she'll be good company."

"Perhaps the girl would be better mannered if you didn't give her such a poor example." Storm who was sitting next to him commented, causing the other mutant to cock an eyebrow, almost as if he had no idea what his teammate had meant.

"If it's all the same then," Xavier said, sitting at the head a large conference table surrounded by his X-men that had accompanied him to Metropolis, save of course Jubilee. "I think that we had better get started. I have Hank on the communication system so he can participate. Jubilee can add anything if she wishes once she arrives."

"Nice of da hotel to supply you wit a conference room as part of your suite," said Gambit, shuffling a deck of cards in between his fingers. "We don' usually get dat kind of treatment."

"Then you can thank Lex Luthor tonight when you meet him," Xavier replied. "He really did spare no expense in bringing us to Metropolis."

"All the reason that we should be more suspicious of him," Cyclops added from his place next to Xavier.

"Too true Scott," Xavier said. "I want everyone on guard tonight when we attend his charity banquet. We need to keep a sharp lookout for any deception on his part...among other things."

"We will all be ready, Charles," Storm nodded with earnestness.

"Very good," Xavier said, after looking at his watch for a moment then to Jubilee's empty seat next to Wolverine. "Scott has gone over with me last night's proceedings. I must first complement you all in the way you behaved yourselves. We may have very well opened up a new door in mutant/meta-human relations. Regardless of what happens, it was the X-men that offered the olive branch last night. Let us hope that any further contact with meta-humans will go over smoother."

"Which brings us to the first of last nights questions." With that Xavier clicked a button on his chair, which activated a computer screen that was in the front the conference room. A blurred image of a figure clad in black that resembled a bat appeared. "As you were able to surmise last night...Superman was not working alone. Somebody - this Batman - was in Metropolis. It is likely that it was he who Superman was talking with before he left during your first encounter with him."

"I seem to recall hearing something about a Batman in Gotham city," Jean mentioned gazing at the picture. "But from what I knew he was nothing but an urban myth."

"Well he may not be as mythological as previously thought," Xavier concluded. "We need to know more about this person. Any powers he might have and more importantly his connection to Superman and this appearance of the Brotherhood in Metropolis. We need to find out what Superman's goal is. Only then will we know if he can be trusted."

"I'd say that he showed his colors pretty well last night," Wolverine grunted.

"If you're referring to his deception," Jean said from Xavier's side. "I was monitoring his mind during the entire evening; he was in turmoil over the trickery even to the point of almost letting us in on whatever he was after. He only believed that he was doing what was best for his city and for us."

Wolverine and Cyclops both made a snorting sound as if they disagreed...an action that made the two mutants pause and look at each other in confusion of actually agreeing with one another for once. Without further ado Xavier continued.

"Now, thanks to your hard work we were able to find out that Apocalypse is behind this incarnation of the Brotherhood. A strange move for him as he has always remained aloof from the other mutant factions; for him to join ranks with them is an odd ploy indeed."

"What about the basement, Professor?" Rogue asked, causing the other mutants to look to her, having forgotten that she was there in the first place.

"I could find no information about it that seems relative to our situation. It is owned by a man by the name of Mr. Damon Head. I could find nothing else about it. However I did send Hank a sample of the blood that was recovered."

"Indeed." A voice came from several speakers located in the room. The computer image suddenly changed to show the smiling face of the blue mutant geneticist. "I was wondering when you would finally allocate a portion of this meeting to yours truly."

"Hank," Shadowcat said, "I'm sorry that you couldn't come with us. I know that you would have loved the genetic conference at S.T.A.R. labs."

"Alas," Beast replied, "Nothing would have pleased me more, however since my appearance makes me...let's say noticeable, I could only view the Professor's outstanding oration from the news. However, I am pleased that my meager skills have come into use despite my absence. Though I hope that this does not take long. Kurt and I have been in a smashing game of backgammon. Quite a tricky one, that elf."

"What can you tell us about the blood?" Cyclops voiced bringing the other mutant back to the task at a hand.

"Very well," Beast said, clearing his throat. "First of all, it was very fresh. I suspect that had you touched it, the liquid may very well have been warm. More importantly I found the 'X' gene in it, therefore I was able to conclude that its owner is one of our own kind. After I discovered this I ran a simple blood ID test to ascertain whether it was from someone we know of."

"And?"

"See for yourself," Beast said, as his image disappeared from the screen and showed an animation of a double helix. The image slide to the side as various images of possible matches flashed across, each revealing the face of a known mutant, terrorist or not, until it finally settled on...

"The Blob," Colossus said in surprise. "I was not aware that he could bleed."

"Do you think that it could have been Superman?" Xavier asked

"Doubtful," came the reply. "While I am certain that given the right circumstances, the Man of Steel could inflict enough damage upon Blob to cause him to bleed, it would not seem to be in his character to attempt such a thing. From everything that we've seen of him, through the news and what you yourselves have witnessed, Superman would have to be trying to kill Blob to make him bleed."

Xavier put his a hand to his chin in quiet thought, as he and the X-men assimilated the information. They all knew what this meant. There was someone else in Metropolis that they hadn't counted on. Someone powerful.

"It seems that the more we learn of what is going on the more questions it raises," the Professor observed. "Too many questions to move forward with any action for now. We need to learn what the Brotherhood was after. I'll arrange for a visit to S.T.A.R. labs where they are holding Toad and the others. Hopefully with the information that they will give me we can find our course. Until then I want everyone on their guard and accounted for at all times."

"How do you know that you can get the Brotherhood to talk?" Colossus asked.

"I think that they will find that I can be very persuasive," Xavier's voice came into all their minds.

Next time: Clark and Bruce have it out. Jubes and Tim, and everyone gets ready for the Long Awaited Party. Yeah I know it's not going to be as in your face as the last few chaps but trust me it the story will really pick up soon.

A/N: Thanks to daveykins, Lisa Citron, and Ayka for your reviews.

Louie Pastiche: Thanks I'm trying really hard to keep the players on target and acting like we know them. And as far as your APOKOLIPS idea goes...I actually thought of that. But I think that it's a little far fetched even for comic books.

Ghostninja85:I'm glad that you like that line and that you picked up on it. As far as Luthor goes I was somewhat disapointed that they got rid of him being the president and it seems like he might assume the "full time" villain gig. But as it's been pointed out by other reviewers. He has been able to return to playing both sides so I think that there's hope for him yet.

Blackheart Syaoran: I can understand where you're coming from on the Superman thing but remember just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean that he won't stoop down to deception. How long did he fool Lois? But as you probably see from this chapter it still not something that bodes well with him. Thanks for your review and honest criticism!

Calico: Well...what can I say? Thanks for reviewing and for your editing. The story is really going to improve because of it. Thanks a million.

xcoolcomic: I was wondering there for a second. I try to update once a week and not longer than two. I admit that this one took longer than usual so I hope I can do better. Thanks for reviewing.


	8. Meetings of Mutants and Minds

**A/N: Well it has been way too long but Holiday's are busy times and it's hard to right and update during them. So here's a real long chapter to make up for it. Thanks to Calico for editing!**

**Chapter 8**

**Meetings of Mutants and Minds**

"Calm down, Smallville," Lois said clasping her husband's closed fist, trying to get it to open.The pair was headed up an elevator toward their floor on in the Daily Planet. Clark had told Lois of all the previous night's transpiring and as he did he grew more and more angry about what had happened. Perry had been out during the entire morning in meetings with the mayor and others. After they had typed up their stories on the last night, Lois insisted that they go out to eat for lunchto "clear their heads" during which Lois edited Clark's story as itwas riddled with distracted grammar errors.

"You weren't there, Lois," Clark responded. "All they wanted todo was help. I could tell immediately from how well they handled rescuing people that they weren't terrorists...not like the Brotherhood."

"Then tell him that," Lois said. "You, the X-men... and Batman all have the same goal. By distrusting him you're only acting more like him.Isn't that what this is all about?"

Clark opened his mouth to say something, but the impact of Lois' statement kept the words in his throat. The elevator suddenly opened and the couple saw their office floor a jumble with reporters, interns, and photographers, swarming to get details on the events of the night before. In the center of the chaos of papers, pens, and PCs was one man commanding it all.

"Kent!" Perry White called out as he saw the two reporters.

"Yes, Perry?" the couple responded in unison, then exchanging a quick glance.

The Daily Planet's Editor-in-Chief pulled them through the swirl of employees to his office and demanded a progress on the stories, and after that was finished he presented them with two tickets. "Bruce Wayne wants you two covering the Genetic Banquet being held by Lexcorp tonight for Xavier. Now remember that you're going there to investigate for a story not have a night on the town as a couple. Now look Bruce will be coming here... " he said gruffly as the door suddenly swung open.

"Chief!" Jimmy Olsen rushed in interrupting Perry.

"Not now, Olsen," Perry responded. "I need to get the Kents ready before Bruce Wayne gets here."

"I know..." Jimmy responded, "He's here."

"What!?" Perry exclaimed bolting from his desk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..."

"Wow! What seems to be all the bustle?" a baritone voice came as the

Daily Planet's owner stepped through the door behind Jimmy. "One would think that there's a paper being run here?"

"Just barely," Perry said approaching the other man. "Welcome back, Bruce."

"Thanks, Perry," Bruce replied, "I saw on the news earlier that there was some kind of action this morning. How's that story coming? I heard that half the city was up watching the fireworks. I must have slept through it."

"I've got Lois and Clark on it," Perry said putting on arm on Bruce's shoulder trying to lead him out. "In fact, I think that you and me could go down to the lobby and get a drink so they can get back to work."

"My favorite reporters!" Bruce smiled, resisting the editor's pull."Actually why don't you head down and I'll meet you there? I actually want to have a word with them about what I want them to do tonight at the banquet."

"...All right," Perry said with one eyebrow raised, then he turned and looked around. "Olsen!"

"Yeah, Chief?" Jimmy responded standing right next to the other man.

"Get me some pictures."

Bruce smiled slightly as he closed the door, a smile that disappeared the moment that he returned his gaze to the pair that was still in the room with him. Clark had taken his glasses off and Lois had her hands on her hips.

"There's something we have to discuss," Bruce said, his voice having dropped an octave.

"I think that that's somewhat of an understatement," Clark responded his voice also deeper than it had been previously.

Bruce raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no indication that he knew what the other man was talking about. Clark folded his arms and waited to hear what needed to be discussed so urgently. Bruce looked from his superhero counterpart and then to Lois.

"This is something that needs to be talked over with S and B," he said taking another glance at Clark's wife. "I think it would be best if Lois..."

"Excuse me?" Lois demanded, "But I have every bit a right to know what's going on here as Clark does!"

"This involves what Clark and..." Bruce responded, only to get cut off again.

"Hold on! Were you about to say what Clark and you are doing? I don't think so!"

"Lois, please..." the reporter's husband began.

"Shut up Clark! Look, Bruce, I know that you think that you and your detective ways are infinitely better than Clark's but unlike Batman, Superman stands for something and by coming here to Metropolis and taking over and getting him to help you further your goals without really telling him what you're up to..."

"Lois, I..."

"Shut up, Bruce!"

"I know that you both want to stop this 'mutant menace,' but until you can trust Clark to do it the way that he feels, then you're both going to fall flat on your faces! So it's time that you begin playing straight with us. Why are you here? What brought Batman out of Gotham?"

Clark could not remember the last time that he had seen Bruce Wayne with a look of speechlessness on his face. The only thing that kept him from laughing at it was that he was sure that he shared the exact same expression. Lois had taken every word that he would have said and magnified it more than even his super-vision could have.

The trio stood there for a moment, both superheroes trying to regain their composure and Lois waiting with her arms crossed. Finally Bruce cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back regardless of the fact that it was already straight.

"I'm here because of the first rule of detective work," he said.

"What?" Lois barked.

"The first rule of detective work," Bruce clarified, his voice seeming to recover from its previous shock. "There are no coincidences."

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Metropolis?" Clark asked.

"I came to Metropolis because I knew that there had to be something more to the Brotherhood's appearance in Gotham than mere chance. It was all set up perfectly for me to find them. The Joker at large, a disturbance by 'freaks' at a clown college. A mutant boy who had a sister in Metropolis. I was meant to follow the Brotherhood here. I had my suspicions as to who would go to such lengths but I had to be sure."

"So you came here and enlisted my help," said Clark. "To solve your mystery."

"The moment that I figured out that someone wanted me in Metropolis, I knew that it had to do with you. And when should I arrive? But when there is a high coverage symposium on mutation. The very same problem that was supposed to get me to Metropolis."

"But why would this Apocalypse guy want you here to stop the Brotherhood?" Lois asked, now thoroughly involved in the conversation.

"It was not Apocalypse who brought me here. Like I said I had my suspicions but I needed to know for certain, now I do and now we can concentrate on figuring out what he wants."

"Then if it's not Apocalypse then who is it?" Lois replied.

"There are no coincidences," Bruce said. "Where were the Brotherhood supposed to meet last night?"

"First and Holmes," Clark responded raising his eyebrow. "What about it?"

"When I heard that I knew who it was. First can be a synonym for greatest or best..."

"...and Holmes as in Sherlock Holmes a detective," Clark finished beginning to follow Bruce's train of thought.

"The World's Greatest Detective," Lois said looking to Bruce, "another name for you."

"Sounds to me like we're dealing with the Riddler?" Clark asked.

"No," Bruce answered, "I considered that for a time but he would have nothing to gain from association with Apocalypse. It wasn't until I found the name of the buildings owner that I was certain. It wasn't a mutant; it was someone by the name of Damon Head. Someone who would call me 'Detective'."

"You mean..." Clark said. "But what would he want with mutants."

"Who?" Lois asked

Before either superhero could open their mouth, Perry threw the door open and bee-lined directly for Bruce.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all day?" He asked putting a hand on the millionaire's shoulder. "Don't worry I think that these two can handle this story well enough."

"But...Perry I..." Bruce began obviously having to put on his playboy persona once again.

"No buts!" the Planet's editor demanded pulling the other man out of the room, winking to Lois and Clark as if he was doing them a favor getting Bruce away from them.

"We'll talk later," Bruce said with his head poking out the door as Perry lead him away. His face was creased with worry lines and seriousness.

* * *

Jubilee couldn't decide which was more intense. The Danger Room training program designed by Wolverine that she had taken on last week...or trying to beat Tim in a motor-cross race. It now seemed that it was only the two of them on the track even though they had started the race with at least a dozen more people. Through the visor of her helmet she could see Tim just ahead of her almost appearing lazy as he smoothly guided his bike over dirt jumps and hills. The young mutant had to hand it to her new friend; he knew a thing or two about racing.

But what Tim had in skill, Jubilee smiled, he lacked in experience. He had never fought the Brotherhood of Evil mutants, or the Acolytes, or any of the other hodgepodge of evil mutants that she had faced and after facing the fears that they could inflict. A little bit of risk like biking was a cinch. Mashing her accelerator, Jubilee began to charge forward until she was only a mere foot away from Tim's bike. If the teenager knew that she was there he made no sign of it. With a sharp veer Jubilee moved her bike up a large hill, watching Tim beneath and now behind her, his helmet not revealing his face but she could tell that he was taken back from her move. Her bike hit the ground hard but she kept going forward, smiling as she saw Tim in her mirror, getting covered with her dust.

The smile faded as she suddenly saw, Tim jetting toward her, his entire body poised and focused to pass her. Jubilee swerved to cut him off only to see him go the other direction, again she swerved, and again he veered another way. Every bit as determined as she was to win. With a glance ahead she could see the finish line not far off. There was no way that she was going to allow the raven-headed punk to beat her.

Yet even as she thought this Tim managed to pull to her side, the light hitting his visor just right so she could see his face, and insidious smirk. The young mutant would have pushed her accelerator all the way down, if she weren't doing that already. Looking to the awaiting finish line she knew that it would take the one of them with enough guts to do something tricky at the end. Again she glanced at Tim to see if he was thinking the same thing. The teenager's smile had disappeared and he was staring at her with a face of confusion. It was only as a swirl of dust hit her helmet that she realized that he had been staring past her at the racer who had just pulled ahead of them both from her other side. When the dust cleared she could see a racer with a red and blue bike cross the finish line, a checkered flag waving his victory. Jubilee sighed as she crossed the same line maybe a half-inch ahead of Tim.

The two pulled their bikes aside and removed their helmets, both of their faces dark with sweat and dirt. Tim smiled widely, glanced to the biker who had just won and then back at the mutant he had raced with.

"Well, I think that you got second," he grinned.

"You mean I got first, loser," Jubilee corrected.

Tim could only grin some more, "And you only got that because I let you."

"Why you..." Jubilee growled, very Wolverine like, as she swung her fist at the boy's arm a fist that was quickly caught mid-air, just like the first time that she had to attempted to hit him. However, unlike the first time she was straddling her bike the motion caused her to lose her balance and she toppled toward him. Tim's smile quickly disappeared as he was also on his bike, and clutching her fist when she went down. The pair was soon a jumble of arms and legs covered by two bikes. Jubilee tried to push Tim off her but stopped as a bike whooshed past them, causing her to pause for fear of getting run over.

"You would be more help if you were actually trying to get off me," Jubilee snapped.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view," Tim grinned, his face just inches from hers. "Besides, I don't think that I can as my foot is caught in your bike's wheel."

Jubilee hesitated as Tim's face seemed to get closer to hers, his intent obvious. "Well it's going to be caught in more than that if you don't get moving!" she challenged the boy. Wondering how he would react.

Before Tim could react one way or another, the bikes were suddenly lifted off them and the pair was hoisted up. Jubilee silently cursed as she looked at her "rescuer", the blue and red biking clothes revealing him to be the same person who had ruined her victory. The young mutant tried to send the dark haired teenager who had lifted her up a withering glare. She glanced to Tim expecting to see a similar expression on his face. Instead the boy wore only a wide-eyed opened mouthed expression of amazement.

"'Sup Tim," the boy said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this super-looking girl you were smothering?"

"Conner?" Tim gasped. "What are you doing in Metropolis?"

* * *

The tips of Xavier's fingers were beginning to go numb as he thrummed them against his wheel chair for what seemed to be the ten millionth time. He moved his eyes until they fixed on Scott who was pacing from one end of the plush room to the other, passing the several comfortable sofas or chairs that he could be sitting in if he were not busy being impatient. The mutant sighed and looked to his watch again. Unlike Cyclops,he was a man of patience, anyone who hoped for the peaceful co-existence of mutants and humans had to be, yet even for him an hour long wait to see someone was a bit much.

"This is a waste of time, sir," Cyclops said, his arms crossing his chest. "If he hasn't come yet then he won't come at all."

Xavier had half a mind to agree with his former student, but they had made it to Lex Luthor's waiting room, only one step from getting inside his office to discuss...the day's events. It would be foolish to give up now.

"Perhaps we should talk to his receptionist again," Xavier said turning toward the door.

"Sir, you don't even have to be a telepath to know that she is going to scream if we ask her again. Luthor is not coming. You can just speak to him about it when you see him tonight at the charity banquet."

"Scott, if we are going to get to the bottom of this I need to see the Brotherhood now."

"I know but maybe you can have one of us sneak away after you ask him."

"Ask me what?" a voice came, the two mutants turned to see a tall man, dressed to the nines in a Versace suit, a perfectly bald head his most striking feature. Xavier quickly cast a cocked eyebrow to Cyclops as he had suddenly caught the other mutant's thought: a laughable image of Xavier and Luthor staring at their reflections in the other man's head.

"About the mutants," Xavier said, recovering himself and trying not to look to see if Cyclops' thought was right.

"Mutants?" Luthor questioned, "I was under the impression that that was your area of expertise."

"Yes," Xavier said, focusing his mind, opening it up to Luthor's trying to get a picture of what the man was like inside. All he received was an image of the man kissing a beautiful young woman. "It's actually about the mutants that were brought into custody last night. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."

"Ah, I see. You came here because they have been transferred from Strykers Island to the Lex Corp Security Center."

"You read my mind."

Luthor paused for a second, a wide grin playing across his face, as he took in Xavier's quip. The businessman walked to a cupboard and unlocked it, removing three glasses and a bottle of brandy.

"First of all Xavier," he said, "I think that we ought to get to know each other before we talk any sort of business. I have only spoken to you through my conference phone and as it is apparent that you couldn't, until tonight, see me, I believe that we should be properly introduced."

Cyclops raised his hand as Luthor offered him a glass and before Luthor could insist Xavier spoke.

"Mr. Luthor this is Scott Summers, an assistant at my institute."

"Pleased to meet you," Luthor said offering the mutant his hand instead of the brandy. "Nice glasses," remarked the billionaire then turned to Xavier. "Please call me Lex."

"Very well, Lex," Xavier responded, taking the glass and bringing it up to his lips, pretending to drink it. "Now I hate to take your time but I am really interested in seeing those mutants. As I told you before I am interested in protecting the rights of all mutants. I must ensure that they are not being mistreated."

"Please, Xavier..."

"You may call me Charles,"

"Charles then... Do you honestly believe that I would bring you to Metropolis in order to make a major contribution to your institute, if I was mistreating homo-superiors?"

"If it's all the same, Lex, I would be able to rest more assured if I could just see the terrorists myself."

Luthor took a sip of his brandy, placing one hand in his pocket, looking as if he was regarding Xavier's words thoughtfully. The mutant took the chance again to look into Luthor's mind. This time he saw an image of Toad slamming his hands across a prison door. From what he could see the room was completely sanitary, but was heavily guarded.

"Very well, Charles," Luthor finally said, "I'll allow you access to the Security Center. But it will take time, I only hope that you will return the favor to me one day."

"I'll do my best," Xavier said, his eyebrows raised.

The door suddenly opened and the receptionist stepped in and approached Luthor, whispering something in his ear. Luthor nodded slightly then looked to the two mutants. "You'll have to excuse me but I have an urgent phone call from Asia. Money never sleeps. If you want, my receptionist will show you out."

"Thank you," Xavier said motioning to Cyclops. "But we can show ourselves out. Please contact me as soon as you are ready for me to see the Brotherhood."

"I will. It was a pleasure to meet face-to-face and mind-to-mind, Charles Xavier. I cannot wait until this evening."

"Nor can I."

The door shut with an audible click and the two mutants were now heading toward the elevator. All the while they were being watched by a camera. Lex Luthor looked at the TV screen until the pair was heading toward the ground level floor.

"Do you think that he suspects?" Luthor's receptionist said in a deep voice that had no business coming from a woman.

"Only what we want him to," Luthor smirked as the woman grew and shifted until she took the form of Apocalypse.

"You did terrible," the ancient mutant said the bald man who was now stunted beneath him.

"And you could have done better, En Sabur Nur?" a voice came from Luthor's office. The doors were opened wide; the voice's owner cast a long shadow onto the other two villains. "Relax. Everything is going as planned," Ras 'Al Ghul hissed, a smirk escaping from in between his whiskers.

* * *

**Next time: The Gentic's Banquet.**

**Ghostninja85**: Thanks for your review. Yeah the X-men are in for a surprise that's for sure. As far as your critique I hope that the confrontation wasn't too harsh. I recognize that they are friends but they also have a very different way of thinking, plus remember how Supes reacted during the Tower of Babel? He wasn't too pleased to say the least. Anyway thanks for your readship!

**falcon:** Thanks for the review. Yeah I like the S/B series a lot too. Although I've slipped since the Supergirl from Krypton arch ended. Hopefully I can get the issues I'm missing. Do you have issue 1? It's worth something like $75 already. Anyway thanks again.

**Dapo: **Thanks for reading. Now when you ask for the Marvel family do you mean Marvel as in Captain and Mary and Jr. or Marvel family as in Spiderman and the Avengers and such?

**Louie Pastiche: **Maybe Apocalypse and Orion could play tag or something. Thanks for the review, and no the blood was not from anything Superman did.

**Blackheart Syaoran**: Well I hope that the meeting between X and Lex was up to scratch. Thanks for the review

**Mewtwo34:** Congratdualtions for asking the 100 dollar question. and yes it does matter to the story! Thanks for the review.

**ayka:** Thanks for reading, and yes Tim will find out.

**xcoolcomic: **thanks

**Darkangelguardian: **thanks for the review and your right that no good will come from the heroes opposing each other, but then again it is called World's Finest vrs. The Children of the Atom for a reason.


	9. Discoveries and Messages

A/N: Wow forever and a day since my last update. Sorry guys. Also I have to apologize for telling you that this would be the banquet chapter it's going to be the next one I promise! There were a few things that I needed to take care of first but I think it turned out okay. Anyway I'll let you get to the chapter.

Chapter 9

Discoveries and Messages

"Ma and Pa sent me to come see Clark during the break," said Conner lounging in one of the large chairs of Bruce Wayne's luxurious penthouse apartment in the Hotel Metropolis. Tim nodded looking from the young hero to Jubilee who was sitting on the same couch as he was. "Clark asked if I could come…he said it was about 'family business' or something like that," he continued shifting his glasses slightly.

Conner was about to put his legs up on the coffee table when Alfred seemed to swoop out of nowhere and knock his feet back to the floor. Before the young superhero could respond the butler then handed him a coaster for his drink.

"I would hate to have to inform Master Bruce that this half-million-dollar hand carved mahogany table was destroyed by the careless hands and feet of youth."

The trio could only stare as the elder man scurried out of the room but none of them doubted that the tiniest scrape of wood or feet would bring him back quicker than the Flash or in Jubilee's case faster than Quicksilver.

"How does he do that?" Conner asked looking to Tim. "I swear he has some sort of sixth sense!"

"You're telling me," came the response.

"If he did then he must have had that 'spidey-sense' turned off at the pool yesterday." Jubilee smiled at Tim.

"Well then you must have had yours off when I pulled you under," Tim shot back.

"Why you…"

Tim just started laughing having caught the utterly perplexed look on Conner's face. Jubilee stopped her rant and was soon giggling herself.

"You guys care to fill me in?" he asked. "Or will I be interrupting like I was when I pulled you out of the motorcycles?"

Tim's eyes went wide and Jubilee's face flushed; the room went silent for a few awkward moments, with Conner smiling in spite of the glare that he was receiving from the teenaged mutant. And while Tim was certainly embarrassed and annoyed by what had been said he still had to wonder what had happened that would have prompted either Superman or Batman into summoning Superboy to Metropolis. He didn't doubt that they had discovered something big. He could only wonder if anyone else was being asked to come. Nightwing possibly?

After the silence continued unbroken save from the sound of Alfred humming some symphony from the next room Jubilee finally looked to Tim. "So what's it like working for someone like Bruce Wayne."

"The pay is good. But the hours are murder."

"What about Bruce Wayne? Is he really as empty-headed and carefree as they say?"

"Bruce is alright he's just a bit…eccentric at times."

"That is quite an understatement" came Alfred's voice from the next room, drawing smiles from the teenagers.

For herself as they began conversing again, Jubilee felt very comfortable. Even though they only spoke of typical things for people of their age, the young mutant hero felt something different around these two, like they somehow understood what her life was like. But she quickly dismissed such notions. They maybe able to talk understandingly but they could never know the stresses she faced nearly every day as an X-man.

As if to interrupt both her thoughts and diversion there was a sudden knock at the door. All three of them turned to see Alfred striding toward the door, looking as stately as he could, and then opening it. The figure behind it almost made the young mutant scream.

Even though his wheelchair made him a few feet shorter than Alfred, Professor Xavier still looked imposing. And very perturbed. Jubilee shot up from her chair and dashed toward the door hoping that she could end things as quickly as possible. Both Tim and Conner sat looking as Alfred began to ask the other man, partially obscuring from their view with his lank form, who he was and what he desired only to be cut off as Jubilee dashed past him.

"I desire to speak to this young woman," Xavier said with one eyebrow raised, looking Jubilee up and down. Her hair still wet from the shower that Alfred had made them all take before they could sit on the furniture. The younger mutant only seemed to become interested in her feet, not daring to look the leader in the eyes. "I have been looking for her for over half the day. We'll be lucky if we can arrive a half an hour late to our appointment."

Tim was suddenly up, making his way to the door to try and help defend the girl he had coerced into spending the most the day with. The words however caught in his throat as he caught a full view of the man that was at the door. He could feel his eyes open wider as recognition took him. In spite of himself he looked to the young girl that he had been with.

Jubilee returned his gaze hoping that he would help explain and get her off the hook, but he couldn't respond. And before he could recover his wits Xavier bid them a good day and turned away insisting that the mutant follow. Tim could only watch in shock and frustration as Jubilee shot him an angered look before she turned away.

The moment that the door was closed both Conner and Alfred were looking at him, not missing his reaction in the least.

"Master Tim, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse Alfred…" the young hero responded, "That man was Charles Xavier. That means that Jubilee's school trip is from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Making Jubilee more than likely…"

"An X-man," the butler finished with worry in his voice.

"What's going on Tim?" Conner asked standing up from his seat. "I got a phone call from Talia Head. She's the one that told me to come to Metropolis. Not Clark."

"Ra's Al Ghul's daughter?" Alfred said, his face growing even more worrisome. "Oh my this is serious."

"Well then it looks like it's good that I came," Conner uttered. "An extra set of eyes will come in handy."

"What good will that be," Tim responded grimly, "when my set couldn't even pick up on one of the people that we're looking for directly under my nose?"

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Jubilation Lee?" Xavier practically hissed.

"Why should I even bother?" she responded as they made their way toward their room. "You already know what I'm thinking."

Xavier stopped, causing Jubilee to roll her eyes as she angrily continued forward. She knew that she was only making things worse but at the moment she didn't care. Her thoughts kept on going back to Tim's face. A look of horrified recognition, the look she had seen on plenty of people's faces when they had realized that she was a mutant. She had hoped that he would have been above such things.

"_If you insist on insulting me by insinuating that I give you no privacy of thought, then we can have this conversation telepathically if you wish_," came Xavier's thoughts into her mind. "_But we will have this conversation one way or another._"

"_Get out of my head,_" she thought back. "_Things were going great until you showed up. He recognized you. Charles Xavier the world's biggest shmo on mutation. It's not like it's some big secret that you help mutants. Did you see the way he looked at me?" _

"_Would it have mattered then if I hadn't come?_" Xavier replied, "_You would need to tell him sooner or later. Would his response have been any different?_"

"Shut up!" Jubilee said aloud, desperately needing to blame him. "Thanks to you we'll never find out if he would have responded differently."

"Even if he had," the mutant mentor said, "even if he could have understood about your mutation, how would you be able to hide your affiliation with a wanted mutant band of terrorists? Not to mention the fact that he's from Metropolis, that's no short trip from Salem Center? Did you plan on taking an X-jet to see him?"

"He's from Gotham," she said stubbornly.

"Even further. Long distance relationships are difficult under normal circumstances even more so for people like us."

"We were just friends, I barely knew him."

"Even a non telepath can tell that that's not entirely true. But you are proving my point. You have neglected your duties to spend some time with someone who you will likely never be able to see again. Something is happening here in Metropolis and I need every X-man accounted for."

"Fine then," Jubilee said as they finally reached her door. "Then you'll know that I'll be here for the rest of the night."

Xavier suddenly sighed and brought his hands up to his face trying to calm himself. "Perhaps I should just let you stay here for the night. And perhaps I am being too harsh on you. I can understand how you …"

"You don't understan…."

"Better than you think," Xavier interrupted. "I just don't want you to have to go through some of the things that I did when my powers first began manifesting themselves…and I am sorry for what happened, it is unfortunate."

Jubilee opened her door and looked at the man who now seemed to be lost in painful memory; part of her still wanted to lash out at him, but another part felt just as sorry for him as he did for her.

"The Genetic Banquet is in an hour. You may come if you wish, though I really need as many eyes as can be spared tonight. Also if you want I can have Logan come up to speak with you."

"That's alright," she said stepping into her room and began to close the door. "I'll be fine. I've gotten used to dealing with things on my own."

But even as the door shut she heard Xavier's words in her brain. "_You needn't deal with them alone child. That is what the X-men are for, we look after our own. I or anyone of us are here for you anytime you need us_."

Jubilee only planted her forehead against the door, fighting the urge to pound the door, or even blow it up, as she heard the wheels roll away, and then remembered again Tim's face as Alfred had closed the door on them.

* * *

"I'm kind of busy right now," Bruce Wayne said into his cell phone glancing at Clark and Lois, both of them sitting across from him with their arms crossed. Behind them the limo driver sat casually making his way toward the reporter's apartment. The billionaire pressed a button and a dark window came up, separating the driver's eyes and ears from them.

"It's not like this number was easy to get," Oracle said on the other line. "It's like you went out of your way to make sure that I couldn't call you on this phone."

"I did," came the reply. "We're sort of in the middle of something."

"Fine, keep your little secrets," she said. " I just thought that you should know that Dick received a call from Talia…he says that she told him to come to Metropolis, that something major was going to happen."

Bruce merely stared forward, analyzing every word that had been said. After he heard Oracle bark "Are you there?" for the eighth time he finally cleared his throat after taking a second to glance at Clark and Lois warily.

"Is he coming?"

"…Well he was planning on it."

"Tell him to stay where he's at. And if Cassandra receives a call then tell her to stay put. Do you understand?"

"Then Talia is right about something happening? Maybe you should consider what she is doing as a good thing."

"You know what a snake is when you pick it up."

"This isn't the first time that she has tried to help you thwart one of her father's plans."

"Send my messages to the other two, and don't call me on this line anymore. I don't trust cell phones."

The billionaire barely registered Oracle's complaints as he switched the phone off. By now both the reporters in the front seats were staring at him. Wanting to know what the call was about. Normally he would have just shrugged it off and told them that it only concerned him. But after the verbal beating that Lois had given him earlier, not to mention Clark's mood, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"Talia has warned Nightwing that something is about to happen," he explained. "This is not entirely unexpected, in fact it's likely that we will hear more from her in the future. As I said previously, this concerns much more than homo-superiors. Which is why we need to get answers from the Brotherhood and more importantly Luthor."

"You do know that he doesn't trust us right?" Lois said. "There is no way that he would actually answer our questions honestly if at all."

"I know," he responded. "More than anything we just need you to keep him occupied while Robin infiltrates his office and raids his computer files."

"And how is he even going to do that?"

"Bruce Wayne will have a hard time slipping out of a banquet, but no one will notice if Tim Drake suddenly disappears…"

Even as he said that, the phone rang. Bruce rolled his eyes and answered, "I thought I told you to stay off this phone!"

There was silence for a moment. "Bruce it's Tim. I've got something to tell you…"

Clark watched as the other man's eyes grew wider, Lois did too, with a mere glance from her to his eyes she knew what he was doing.

"…this entire time…" he heard, and "…only a few floors below us…."

"Get dressed," Bruce finally said to the boy on the other end. "And tell Conner to do so as well. Have Alfred get him a tuxedo. If he's here he might as well make himself useful. We'll discuss this further when I return."

Bruce put the phone down and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at the couple who were waiting expectantly. Finally Bruce sighed and gazed at them as the limo pulled up to their apartment complex. "There's not much time," he said. "Talia has been calling your associates as well, Conner is here. The plan will still work however."

"As long as we work completely together this time," Clark responded.

"The limo will be back to pick you two up in an hour," he said. "I'll have any information that you may need stored in the computer. You'll each need one of these."

Lois and Clark each took a small hearing aid shaped device with a tiny bat insignia from him. "We'll keep in contact with each other during the banquet," he explained as the chauffeur opened their doors. "I'll see you there."

………………………………...

A/N: I'm probably going to stop telling what's going to happen next time unless I'm absolutely sure that it's going to happen. So for now chapter 10 is going to be the banquet but no promises.

Emerald Knight1: I'm glad that you enjoyed the meeting of the bald minds. And yes Luthor and Superboy will have a bit happen. Thanks for the review. And believe me that Ra's will be very important in this game.

Ghostninja85: I'm glad that you liked the addition of Ra's I really enjoyed writing his clues. Thanks for the review.

Blackheart Syaoran: Thanks for the head's up on the En Sabah Nur name. I knew that it was something like that but I didn't have my X-men encyclopedia handy to ensure the exact spelling. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first and holmes stuff. Thanks for your imput

Ayka: Darn that's a good idea with Warren I'm going to see if there's a way to fit that in somehow. It will take some doing but I'll see what happens. Thanks for the suggestion!

lulubelle: Glad to have your reviews. Let's see if I can't clear things up. Conner is Superboy and he's the friend from Kansas so send him a hello when your at school. Ra's Al Ghul is one of Batman's villians he's actually going to be in the new Batman movie. He's played by Ken Wanntanabe from the Last Samurai. He's an incredibly smart man who's virtually immortal and figured out Batman's secret by himself. Smart guy. Thanks for your reviews.


	10. Banquet Mind Games

**A/N: **Holy Crap! An update? No your eyes don't decive you. It's been crazy the last while, college ending for the semester and moving and getting a job. You know the typical excuses. Anyway a very special thanks to Calico for Beta-ing this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

**Banquet Mind Games**

"Charles Xavier," Luthor smiled. "I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne. Not exactly a kindred spirit but definitely a fellow philanthropist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Bruce said extending his hand. "I can't say that I know much about genetics but it's an honor to shake hands with someone that is doing something to help advocate peace in our society."

"That is my goal," Xavier responded, shaking Bruce's hand. "I in turn would like you to meet my assistant Dr. Jean Grey. As I recall Wayne Enterprises does business with a close associate of mine, Warren Worthington III; he speaks very highly of your establishment."

"That's good to hear," Bruce's eyes suddenly scanned the room. "Well, Professor Xavier, it would seem that my date is getting anxious for me to find her, or rather I'm looking to find one. Of course, perhaps your Dr. Grey will be willing to help me with that?"

"Well, I..." Jean began.

"I'm afraid that Jean will be needed at my side virtually the entire night, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." Bruce smiled. "If she does become available, I will also be here all night. But it was a pleasure to meet you both and one last thing before I go: I just want you to know that Wayne Industries will be donating heavily to your institute."

With that the billionaire nodded to both Xavier and Luthor and headed off to mingle with the crowd. Luthor shook his head and excused himself from the Professor for a moment.

"_We need to watch him_," Xavier commented to Jean telepathically.

"_Which one? Luthor or Wayne?_"

"_Take your pick. Both of them are guarding their thoughts. Mr. Wayne in particular._"

"I think that he was down right slimy," Cyclops' voice came from behind them.

"Scott," Jean chided. "Are you jealous of a man that didn't even know I was married?"

"No, there was just something about him that makes me wary. He had a look in his eye...kinda reminded me of something I see in Logan every now and again."

"You're just on edge because we're in a large crowd." Jean smiled wrapping an arm in between his. "But you look dashing in that tux and as soon as Charles lets us I'm dancing with you. Billionaire Bruce Wayne watching or no."

Xavier smiled, but said nothing. Part of him wanted to allow his two closest students to enjoy themselves, but the feelings of uneasiness that Cyclops held were too close to home for him. Xavier scanned the room for his X-men. Each of them had parts of the room that they were to be near. Colossus and Shadowcat were near an exit wall should there be a need for Kitty to sneak away and investigate more. Rogue and Gambit were amongst most of the other guests using their southern charm. Wolverine and Storm were paired together near the banquet table where they could get a look at the whole room. Jubilee had chosen to stay with them.

Xavier paused on her for a moment. He had not seen her so dejected in some time. As he looked upon the girl he could not help but feel for her. He could still remember when he had been rejected by Moria Mactarrget because of who he was. It was a pain that never entirely quit. He could only hope that she would turn to her teammates for the support she would need to get over her problems. Yet Wolverine was keeping as much a protective eye on her as he was on the look out for any problems at the Banquet; she was in good hands.

The mutant leader was suddenly brought out of his contemplations by a large man with glasses and a woman accompanying him in a ravishing black dress. The woman approached him and extended a gloved hand to his.

"Professor Xavier, I'm Lois Lane."

"Ah," Xavier responded taking her hand and admiring the firm grip that she gave him. "From the _Daily Planet_? I've read some of your work. Your articles on Superman and meta-humans are quite interesting. And who is this with you?"

"Clark Kent. Lois' husband and an amateur journalist in my own right. " The man flashed a genuine grin that seemed to scream all American while taking Xavier's hand in a surprisingly weak handshake for a man his size.

"Amateur indeed," Jean said. "Anyone who reads the _Planet _knows that you two are the top reporters. It must be easy to find good stories when you share the city with a certain big blue boy scout. In fact I'd bet that it's hard to find news that doesn't involve him. "

Both Lois and Clark answered at the same time.

"Oh it's not that hard,"

"Next to impossible."

The two reporters exchanged looks before Clark turned his attention back to Xavier. "We came to congratulate you on this night, and maybe get a few comments for a story tomorrow."

"Well, far be it to deny one of the city of Metropolis' best reporters a few answered questions."

"If we may then," Clark smiled motioning over to a part of the room that was less occupied where he could sit down. "This will only take a few moments. If your assistant doesn't mind?"

"Jean, I think that this may be the opportunity that you were looking for." Xavier smiled, watching the woman's face light up. Both she and Lois stood where they were only long enough to watch the reporter and the professor move away and begin their interview.

"He seems like quite the man," Lois commented to the other woman.

"He is," Jean responded, smiling appreciatively toward her mentor before letting eyes stray to her husband and quickly excusing herself from the reporter to go to his side. Lois chanced another glance to Clark thinking that she would do the same thing once she got a chance. Whether Bruce would approve or not. And almost on cue with her thoughts his voice came into her ear.

"Confirm target 'X' is taken care of."

"Yeah, Clark's with him right now."

"Good be prepared to distract 'L' if needed."

"You owe me big for this one."

"I'll have my company add an extra room to your apartment next week."

"That won't be..." Lois didn't finish her sentence as she saw Luthor making his way through the crowd toward Xavier and Clark with a look of fury painted across his face. "Looks like it's going to have to be a double room," she finished before making her way to intercept him.

Tim Drake marveled at how much more uncomfortable a tuxedo could be than his kevlar Robin uniform. It seemed to pull at his neck tighter than his neck guard and just didn't conform to his body. Of course the fact that he had his Robin costume on underneath didn't help matters much either. He couldn't help but envy Conner, who only had his Superboy t-shirt and jeans beneath his tux. Yet as he glanced over to his friend who was positioned in a corner, he quickly took that envy back. Conner looked as high strung as he possibly could, shifting his glasses and his fidgeting with his tie. This only got worse as they both saw Lex Luthor be intersected by Lois, who began to chat with him with mock enthusiasm.

Conner immediately shifted away until he was next to Tim. All the while his eyes never left Luthor. The man who was one half his genetic 'father'. The young superhero's face had gone near white by the time he reached Tim.

"I shouldn't have come," he said quietly. "If he recognizes you."

"He's known Clark for a long time and never suspected," Tim responded. "He doesn't even know Conner Kent."

"I know it's just..."

"What?"

"Uh...nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"It's just...she's here."

Tim felt the blood drain from his face. He followed Conner's gaze until his eyes fell upon the banquet table where they fell upon a girl that until a few hours ago he thought was just like any other girl.

Jubilee stood wearing a red dress and looked stunning to the young crimefighter yet her presence only unnerved him. Bruce's instincts seemed to have been proven right. If she was here then the other X-men most certainly were as well. And that meant that things would only get much more complicated.

"You need to go and speak to her, man." Conner finally said.

"Are you kidding? With Bruce here? He'll kill me!"

"But dude! Look at her. I haven't seen someone look that bad in a long time. She probably thinks that you didn't help her with Xavier because you realized that she's a mutant."

"I don't care about..."

"I know that. But does she?"

Tim's eyes went to the mutant girl, lingering on her face for a moment before shifting to Bruce who looked as if he didn't have a care in the world with a girl hanging on each arm. Yet Tim knew better, Bruce had no doubt assessed the whole room and identified any possible enemies and also possible escape route that he could take to be able to change into Batman if need be.

"If nothing happens tonight, I'll go to her room first thing in the morning. We have a job to do. We have to be ready to slip out at a moment's notice. I can't let myself be distracted."

"For the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, you can be pretty clueless at time, ya know that don't you? Conner sighed before making his way toward the banquet table.

"Where are you going?"

"To do your job for you. Just keep behind and wait for Bruce's order's. I'll probably be back before that happens anyway."

Before Tim could do anything Conner was already to the banquet table and approaching Jubilee. He chanced another glimpse at Bruce to make sure that he wasn't being watched before plowing through the crowd so at least he could handle things his own way.

"Bruce, you have to bring me to Gotham some time!" the blonde hanging on his arm practically sang.

"There's not much to see there," the billionaire said with a yawn that turned into a grin. "Besides with someone like you here, Metropolis will only shine brighter."

Bruce smiled as the girl blushed, mostly because it never ceased to amaze him how well that line worked every time he was in Metropolis. As the girl blushed he took another sweeping gaze of the room. He had been able to identify at least five possible X-men. They had come just as he suspected. Now all that was left was for Clark to use his handy superspeed to slip a homing device onto the Professor. Then Batman would be able to find out the man's connection to the X-men and if they truly presented a threat to Metropolis and if they had anything to do with Ra's scheme.

Still, even with that taken care of there were too many variables that Bruce didn't like. The girl was one. He had checked all of his sources but could find no trace of her or why the Brotherhood would want to find her. He also didn't like the idea of the X-men possibly being in the same hotel as he. If Ra's was working with Luthor, then it surely wasn't a coincidence that they were there. None of it bode well. And all of it made it difficult to keep his mind on portraying the "playboy".

Even more distracting at the moment was Luthor almost pushing Lois over to get to Xavier and Clark. Though Lois was trying her best, Bruce figured that she could only keep Luthor distracted for about another thirty seconds to a minute. Bruce held his ear piece tightly.

"S," he whispered. "The wolf has almost passed the lamb, hurry."

Bruce then made his way through the throngs of guests, nodding and shaking hands the entire way before he finally managed to get to Luthor and Lois just as he could hear the twisted billionaire tell Lois that he didn't have time to speak.  
"Lex!" he called out, causing the bald man to turn slightly in his direction. "I was wondering if we could talk for a minute about our two companies."

Luthor seemed to examine Bruce with an interested gaze. "Oh…" he responded. "I was under the impression that Wayne Enterprises wasn't interested in any sort of partnership with Lexcorp."

"Well since one of the main themes of this little banquet that you're having is tolerance I think that it's an ideal time to discuss putting aside old differences and speaking of things that we have in common."

Luthor smiled and pulled Bruce aside. "You're right," he breathed, "Such as how we're both orphans. A commonality, yes, yet that's what makes us different. I took my tragedy and made something of myself. Brought myself out of the slums and you…hide in the shadows and squander your parents fortune. I guess what I'm getting at is that Lexcorp will not attach itself to the sinking ship that is Wayne Enterprises. Now, if you'll excuse me, your toy reporter is bothering my guest of honor."

With that Luthor turned on his heels and made his way toward Clark and Xavier. But then stopped an turned to Lois "Oh and just a word of advice, Wayne seems to have a thing with reporters, so I would be careful or you might become his next Vickie Vale or Vesper Fairchild. Poor Vesper."

Luthor then disappeared in the crowd. Somewhere Bruce thought he heard Lois step up next to him. He also had the vague impression that she had placed her hand on his shoulder. Her voice seemed far away but only after Luthor was in the process of breaking up Clark's interview did he finally gain enough coherence to make sense of what she was saying.

"Bruce are you alright? Bruce?"

The billionaire released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, then why are you shaking?" Lois questioned

"What happened?" Clark said having bumped through the crowd to where they were. "Your pulse, it's through the roof. What happened?"

"Nothing that can be discussed right now," Bruce responded after a minute of staring hard in Xavier and Luthor's direction. "Did you do it?"

"Under his wheel chair," Clark confirmed.

"Good. Let's get ready for phase two."

Just as Bruce turned to find his place amongst the Metropolis elite, he felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"Whatever he said," Lois' voice came, "It's not true."

Bruce shifted his gaze toward both her and Clark slightly, looking at them with dark eyes. "No, that's the problem. It was true. Stick to the plan."

……………

"Do you have a problem with yer ears boy!" Wolverine growled. "I said that yer not going to talk to her and that means that you won't!"

"No, I hear better than you'd think," Jubilee heard Conner reply trying to look over the Wolverine's shoulder at her. She would only give him a scowl. "But I just need to talk to her for a second."

"Look, kid," Wolverine gruffed, "I just got this suit and I would really hate for it to get dirty tonight. But that's what's going to happen if you keep trying to bug her. Because I'm going to have to."

"Logan!" Storm interrupted. "I think that the young man has got a point. Jubilee doesn't want to speak to him."

So intent were the three mutants on the boy that none of them noticed a pair of hands come up behind Jubilee and pull her under the table, covering her mouth. The young mutant's eyes went wide when she saw the face of Tim shushing with one finger raised. Jubilee had half a mind to strike him, but the earnestness of his face convinced her to follow him instead. The teenagers left the other side of the table and entered the throng of people that were dancing on the main floor, lost in the crowd.

"What do think you're doing!" Jubilee finally demanded.

Still, Tim didn't explain, instead he took Jubilee in his arms and began to dance. Always making sure that there were several people around them.

"Sorry," he finally said, "I'm just trying to blend in as much as possible."

Jubilee's brows furrowed. "Would that be because you'd rather that _I_ blended in better with everyone else?"

"What?"

"Don't act like I didn't see your face!" she snapped, "When Professor Xavier came and got me you figured it out didn't you!"

"Well…"

"You figured out…what I am. I can't honestly believe you actually had the guts to show your face to me. You didn't like that you were hanging out with 'gene trash' did you?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Tim's face grew stern. "I was surprised when Xavier showed up, but I don't care if you're homo-superior or not. You're still-"

"_Tim,_" the young vigilante's earpiece suddenly rang with Batman's voice. "_Luthor is preparing to give his speech get into position._"

"I'm still what?" Jubilee asked, somewhat of the fire had left her eyes but it still kindled there.

"You're still a-"

"_Tim, where are you? You need to be able to slip away while all eyes are on Luthor. Get into position!"_

"Mutant?" The flame began to reignite in Jubilee, "Is it that hard to say? Or do you prefer 'freak'?"

"No! If you'll just-"

"_Tim! Get into position!"_

"If you'll just let me talk to you later. I have to go," Tim breathed letting Jubilee go, not even sparing her another glance as he headed toward his prearranged position.

**Next Time:** I can actually say with confidence what you'll see with the next update. Because I've actually written it. I just have to transfer it from my old comp to this one. Anyway next time…well basically the Banquet comes to a stunning halt when a one or maybe some very special guest decide that they want to crash the party.

**Reader Responses:**

**Xc00lcomic:** Well cut the boy some slack it caught him completely by surprise. But I agree that Tim is normally great. Thanks for reading.

**Kitty Rasputin: **Thanks for the thoughtful review.You raise a good point about Sup's not recognizing Wolverine. The next chapter address' it somewhat but I usually think that as a rule Superman doesn't go around looking through peoples masks with his X-ray vision unless he feels he really needs to. So he wouldn't have recognized Wolverine. The others however… Well like I said it's addressed a bit in the next chapter.

**Matt:** Thanks for the review. And yes your right. The chosen villains will be a major factor in what's going to happen later. Both to the heroes and to themselves.

**Bean:** Thanks for the review. I figure Gotham is somewhere around Boston as well. Maybe higher maybe lower. But I also figure Metropolis as being somewhere around there also. So I suppose it's all really relative.

**Blackheart Syaoran:** "Bald headed menace to all Love" I like that line I'll have to use it sometime, with permission of course. And you're on to something with Ra's and Apocalypse. Their relationship will be a key part of the story once the evil plan is revealed.

**Emerald Knight1:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and liked how Prof. X tried to help Jubilee (even though it was all his fault.) And thanks for the compliment about Kurt Busiek. I'm flattered!

**Robster72:** Oh yeah lets just say that next chapter all hell breaks loose. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostninja85:** Don't give up hope on more characters. The story has to grow to accomidate them. And it's almost to that point. I guess I'll give you a minor spoiler by telling you that later on we'll be seeing more heroes from both Marvel and DC.

**Final Note: **I just wanted to tell all ya'll how much I appreciate your reviews. Almost all of them are in depth, well thought out, reviews that keep me on my toes, give me ideas, and just get me really fired up to write this story. Thanks again!


	11. Uninvited Guests and Secrets

**A/N: **Oh my stars and garters! Another update in less than a month? Well what can I say I couldn't wait to get this one out there. Very special thanks to Calico for the beta reading. We all owe Calico a debt of gratitude believe me.

**Chapter 11**

**Uninvited Guests and Secrets.**

Charles Xavier gave the biggest smile that he could as he watched Lex Luthor and the rest of the banquet guests raise their champagne glasses to him and his institute. Chancing a sidelong glance, he saw that the few of his X-men that had been allowed to sit with him at the main table were equally uncomfortable with all the attention that was being sent his way.

"_You deserve this recognition Charles_," came Jean's thoughts into his mind, causing him to actually feel the smile he was giving.

"_Only if it helps to further the cause_," he thought back as Luthor stood at a podium situated in between two of the banquet tables. "_And I do hope that is what his intentions are._"

Luthor launched into a speech about Lexcorp's research into genetic mutation, speaking animatedly of the progress the company had made in helping to understand it. The professor managed a glance over to Cyclops; the reserved mutant was rolling his food around with a fork. His nervousness was apparent.

From there Xavier took time to observe some of the other guests present. Bruce Wayne was one that particularly interested him. His thoughts were veiled. And while Xavier had a hard time reading the man's thoughts, other things just rose off of him like a scream. Anger, guilt, suspicion, none were emotions that one would expect from a billionaire playboy. When Xavier would try a little harder, while still trying to make his presence unknown, he could pick up words but they were just snippets. 'Jason' was one that popped up occasionally, as did 'Vesper'. Whoever these people were, they were close enough to Wayne's surface that they were readable.

Clark Kent, the reporter that had interviewed him, was another person that held his interest. Despite his bumbling demeanor, he exuded confidence. Yet his thoughts were hard to read as well, but it was different. With Wayne, Xavier got the impression that he was actually being blocked. With Kent it was almost as though his thoughts were too simple to read. But they were not the thoughts of simpleton. His thoughts involved the safety of others, particularly his wife. They involved growing up in Kansas, helping people. They were genuine thoughts and feelings the type of a man who was without guilt.

Then there was Luthor, the man who had invited him to Metropolis. His thoughts were slippery at best. Xavier could get nothing from him. The man was either completely focused on the task at hand or idly thinking about this or that. But never anything readable. Never anything to actually show how he felt.

"_Charles_?" Jean's thoughts interrupted his musings. "_Look to the far side of the room. Those two boys_."

Xavier turned his attention to what Jean had mentioned. "_Yes_," he replied, spying the pair of youths by one of the exits; one was fiddling with the lock while the other kept watch. "_I saw them earlier. Jubilee was with them. What could they be up to_?"

Part of him wanted to invade their minds, but he knew that any moment Luthor's speech would end and Xavier would need to deliver his own. "_Kitty_," he thought after a moment of contemplation.

"_Yes, Professor_?" she responded.

The door was unlocked. It had only taken thirty seconds to pick it. Tim glanced at Connor; the other hero was ready. Each knew their part, the moment that Luthor finished the crowd would begin to cheer and clap for Xavier. In that moment they were to sneak out. Then it was all a matter of timing. Oracle would shut down the internal security long enough for them to reach Luthor's office and then it would be up to Tim to access Luthor's files and find anything about Ra's Al Ghul, Apocalypse, and the X-men. Tim would also have to check up on the bug he had planted. They had lost its signal, which either meant a malfunction or it had been discovered.

Luthor's speech ended and the moment that he began stepping down the teen duo snapped into action and slipped out. The tuxes went off and both rushed down the hall. Robin kept his footfalls silent, fearing to draw the attention of any guards. Superboy kept quiet by hovering quickly by his side.

"_Robin_," Oracle's voice came. "_What's your ETA_?"

"Almost there."

"_Luthor's back up system will be coming back on line in twenty minutes. You have until then_."

"What about security?"

"_I created a silent false alarm near the Luthor vault, all security will be heading that way. Mercy is with Luthor right now so no worries there_."

"Good. Last thing we want to do right now is tussle with an Amazon."

"Speak for yourself," Superboy cracked.

"Cassie isn't an Amazon," Robin replied, "She doesn't count."

"I think that Wonder Woman might argue with you on that one."

"_Children_," Oracle chided, "_As much as I hate to interrupt this hormonally driven Kodak moment, I think that it would be best if you two focused on the task at hand; Luthor's door, for instance_."

The teen heroes' attention went to the door and then the darkened room. Despite Oracle telling them that all the security was off-line both heroes seemed wary to enter the office. This was after all the "lair" of one of the most dangerous men in the world. It was hard to believe that they weren't being watched, at the very least.

"How long do we have?" Robin breathed.

"Fifteen minutes."

The teen wonder began attaching several devices that Batman had prepared while Conner busied himself with getting the computer online. They managed to bypass the first entry code easily enough, now it was only a matter of finding what they were looking for.

Xavier spoke both eloquently and professionally. Clark had to give him credit for that. It made him wish all the more that the man who was now speaking to the audience, was not involved in any of this. He was a good man. Clark could tell that much by watching the way Xavier moved and spoke with people. Whether Bruce's investigation picked anything else up, Clark knew that Xavier had at least something to do with the X-men. His assistant, Jean Grey, had been with them when the Brotherhood had been taken down. Besides her Clark had been able to identify several others. Bruce had been right about the X-men showing. Clark hated it when Bruce was right.

"You're grinding your teeth, Smallville," Lois whispered.

"I am not."

"I don't even have super hearing and I can hear your teeth grinding. Will you relax? Bruce is the one who's always on edge not you."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"That's okay Smallville." Lois cracked a grin, and then leaned in closer. "I like you when you're nervous."

Clark returned her smile and took her hand under the table. "You know, one of us should really be paying attention to what Xavier is saying. Perry's going to expect a good story from it."

"We can ask Bruce, he seems to be riveted."

The reporters turned their attention to the billionaire. His face was steely and even had a touch of anger on it as his eyes fixed on Luthor. Clark even thought he saw Bruce's hand quiver with every movement that Luthor made.

"I've never seen him like this," Lois commented.

"I have," her husband responded, "Or at least close to it. At the U.N."

"Do you think that he has it all together?"

Clark contemplated his friend who was sipping a glass of wine or at least pretending to do so. Luthor had found a way to get under his skin. Something that the evil genius excelled at. Yet as angry as Bruce seemed to be, Clark knew that he had everything under control. If he didn't, Luthor wouldn't be wearing his smile, which grew with each word that fell from Xavier's mouth. Bruce took another sip, and Clark thought that there was probably only one thing Earth that could make him even tenser.

"As the world generally accepts meta-humans," Xavier's words finally captured Clark's attention, "so too does the mutant community seek to attain this acceptance. Even trust. There are many mutants with gifts that can prove so beneficial to homo-sapien and homo-superior alike. Mutants that struggle to protect a world that hates and fears them. With the work that Mr. Luthor is so generously funding, we at Xavier's Institute hope to bring about a new age of the peaceful co-existence between humans, mutants, and meta-humans."

"Furthermore-" Xavier paused to take a sip of water but his hand never reached the glass, as a sharp clapping interrupted him. Lois and Clark turned with the rest of the audience to see who would be rude enough to interrupt the keynote speaker. A shrill laugh answered that question.

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!" the interloper's voice came, another laugh escaping his crimson lips. "I must say that I'm disappointed to not be invited to a party all about freaks! I mean few come freakier than me! Ha Ha Ha Haaaaa!"

"Joker," Lois mouthed.

Clark whirled his head toward Bruce. He was gone.

"_You only have five minutes left_."

"I know, O, there are more encryptions in this thing than I think even Batman imagined," Robin replied. They'd found the file but it was so heavily guarded that Robin could only wonder if they would be able to finish in time. Batman would want a hard disc of it at the very least. At the rate of decryption that would take much longer than their allotted five minutes.

"Can you just copy the whole file and decrypt it at the Batcave?"

Superboy asked.

"I...well yeah we could but we might lose some of the data in the transfer. "

"_You have four minutes Robin_," Oracle spoke. "_You go a second over and you'll have alarms ringing and security swarming over you like bees to honey_."

"Alright I'll make the disc. I just hope that it will do the trick," the Teen wonder conceded, inserting a disk into the computer. The data began to transfer, yet it informed them that they would still have three minutes until it was finished copying. "Why does it always have to be so close?"

Suddenly Superboy almost knocked Robin over. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Robin began, but his masked eyes quickly found what the Boy of Steel was staring at. Amongst the files that they had broken into, there was a single file with the title. Sboyexe."

"_You have a minute and a half_."

"Just give us a second Oracle. The disc isn't done yet."

Superboy's hand quivered over the mouse, shakily bringing the cursor over the file. Robin could feel his breath stop with the click, and a box for a password popped up.

"_One minute. Is the disk done? You need to get out of there!_"

Superboy's hands were flying over the keyboard, each password he entered failing. "Con, we need to go. We have the information on the X-men. We can try again later."

"I have to find out what this is."

"_Thirty seconds_."

"Con, let's go!"

"Just go. I'll catch up."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Conner's hands suddenly backed away. The file had been opened. Yet he wasn't looking at its contents.

"Con?"

"_Wait a minute_," Oracle's voice rang. "_Security is being diverted toward the ball room._"

"The password," Superboy responded. "I don't believe it."

"What? What was the password?"

"Conner Kent," Superboy breathed, his whole body trembling. "He knows."

Robin's face went as pale as Superboy's. "But if he knows your secret identity, then he would know..."

"Clark's!" they both gasped.

"Oracle!" Robin called, "Get Lois and Clark out of here!"

There was no response.

"Oracle?"

"_Tim_," her voice came flatly after a moment. "_Get to the ball room_."

"What?"

"_Get to the ball room now_!" her voice commanded almost sounding like Batman's. "_The Joker_."

"Let's go," Robin said, reaching to grab the disc, only to have his hand go right through it. "What the..."

Superboy placed his hand on the desk, causing it to dissemble. As the pieces collapsed the pair were greeted with the face of a gorgeous brown-haired woman whose torso was halfway imbedded in the floor, the upper half revealing a large X on her costume.

"Sorry, boys." The X-woman winked, holding the disk. "But I can't let this disk fall into the wrong hands. And I don't know where yours have been."

As the woman began to sink into the floor, both heroes grasped at her but their hands simply passed through her body as they would thin air. The X-woman sank entirely under the floor and Superboy threw back a hand to smash through. Only to be interrupted by Oracle.

"_Robin, get to the Ballroom_!"

"What is the meaning of this!" Xavier demanded, his hand moving to his forehead. "Who is his clown?"

"Ah, ah, ah Chuckers!" Joker grinned tapping his hat. "This keeps you out! Besides you wouldn't like what you saw!"

"My security teams will be up here in less than a minute!" Luthor yelled at the villain. "If you have something to say you better say it. Because Team Luthor will wipe that smile from your face."

"I like my smile." Joker grinned. "So much so that I gave it to your security before I came!" Luthor's face went almost as white as Joker's. "Now I want to share it with your bald friend here."

Clark's muscles twitched the only thing that kept him from storming off to change was Lois' arm wrapped as tightly around his as she could. It wasn't the first time that either of them had encountered the Clown Prince of Crime and neither were eager to relive those moments. Luckily he didn't have to worry about intervening.

Even as Joker was beginning to approach Xavier, a black form crashed through the window, spraying glass in every direction and drawing screams from the already terrified crowd. Batman's shadowy form continued to sail until he collided with the Joker, bringing him down. Even Clark had to admit that it was impressive. Though he wondered who the crowd was more terrified of at this point.

"Well, Batman!" Joker giggled. "Fancy meeting you here! Shouldn't you be boobing around Gotham?"

"Shouldn't you be there as well?" Batman growled. "What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"Well, I would have preferred to stay home as well. But my new friends insisted that I come here!"

The crowd jumped back as the Dark Knight threw Joker up against a table. "Who are they!" Batman roared. Clark moved forward a bit, but Lois caught his hand.

"Don't, Smallville. He's got it under control."

"Just barely." Clark responded

Joker began to giggle, and then laugh hysterically. "Oh, Batman, you're going to love this!"

The Dark Knight cocked a fist back, but then stopped. The table he had planted Joker on was beginning to shake, causing both plates and silverware to fall the ground. Clark scanned with his x-ray vision.

"Lois get back-" he tried but was cut off as the entire room seemed to explode. The terrible force was so great that even Clark was thrown back. But it wasn't an explosion, rather a massive hulk crushing through the floor. Dust and debris filled the room as did Joker's cackle. But what filled the room the most was the bulging frame that belonged to a giant of a man. One that wore a curved helmet.

"Get him, Juggernaut!" Joker howled, gleefully watching as the man held Batman's entire body in one hand. "Crush him good!"

Batman was struggling to free himself but to no effect; he was even stabbing his attacker's hand with batarangs, but they just shattered. Joker's cackles grew louder, but then were overpowered by the sound of rushing wind. A blue and red streak slammed against Juggernaut, sending him toppling backward, dropping Batman. The crowd cheered as the streak was revealed to be Superman. Yet even as the Man of Steel stopped to help his fellow crime fighter up the floor began to rumble.

"I actually felt that!" Jugernaut's deep voice bellowed. "I can't even remember how long it was since I actually felt someone's punch! This is going to be fun."

"Everyone get out now!" Superman hollered just before the massive fists came at him.

**Next time: **Things actually get worse.

**Reader Responses:**

**X-over: ** A sequel? Already? Well I'm thinking about it. But rest assured that there at the very least will be cameos from more of Marvels heroes as well as DC. I will say this however. The entire Bats and Superman families will be in this. Thanks for the review!

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor: **Well as I said in the response above. You'll see the entire Bat-clan. The story is just about to expand enough to handle them. Thanks for the constructive criticism. It's amazing how those errors can creep by. Calico does an awesome job beta-ing but it's hard to catch them all. Especially when there is as many as I make. Thanks for the review!

**Emerald Knight1: **Yeah Luthor sure knows how to push buttons I really hope that they do him justice in the new movie. Thanks for reading!

**Tony:** I would love to fulfill your request but I am just a man. I have only so much time. I'll do my best to update quickly. Thankyou for your readership!

**Doza: **Thanks for reading!

**Robster72:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue. As far as Luthor goes. Just remember credit is given where credit is due. And what goes around comes around.

**Emilio: **Wow! Thanks for the review and the points to ponder! Trust me when I say that your on the money with Apocalypse. There will be more to this villain triumvirate than meets the eye. But thanks for pointing it out! I appreciate the comments and hope that you enjoy the rest of this story.

**Superfan:** Ah nothing makes a fanfic author feel better than to know he's getting them all in character! Thanks for the review!

**Akya: **Thanks for reading!

**Blackheart Sayoran: **Don't worry there will be plenty more of Luthor and Xavier to come. I've read Bruce Wayne: Fugative and all that. So yeah this was a reference to that. Luthor is a spiteful one isn't he? And Jubes and Tim resolving racial issues by making out?... Meh I suppose that's the best way to do it! Thanks for reading!

**Lulu Belle: **Well be sure to say hi to Conner when you see him! I'm glad your enjoying this story thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **Thanks! I try really hard to keep these guys level. I will admit I lean toward DC but I love the Marvel characters as well. I'm glad you like the quirkiness of this also! Thanks for reading!

**Ghostninja85:** Thanks for reading! Jubes and Tim certainly provide the best romantic tension in the story don't they?

**Dr. P.G. Thirteen**: Somehow I forgot to reply to your last review. Thanks for reading and giving me a favorable prognosis. Thanks for the correction as well.

**A/N:** One last thing. I know it's tradition to put the 100th reviewer in the fic. I did not however announce that I would so I'm going to up it to 150th. Thanks for all your reviews and your continued readership and support!


	12. Battle on Lexcorp tower

**A/N: **I was going to wait until midnight but I can't so here you go. By the time most of you read this…BATMAN BEGINS HAS ARRIVED! So as a special tribute to this movie I am giving you the latest chapter! You guys are going to hate me so much. So I'm apologizing ahead of time. I'm sorry for doing the thing I did in this and the last chapter. Special thanks to Calico for going to the trouble to Beta my work.

**Chapter 12**

**Battle in the Lex-Towers**

"Everyone get out now!" Superman hollered just before the massive fists came at him. His eyes widened when the impact came. The last person to hit him that hard was Doomsday. The monster that killed him. Superman was barely aware of his body sailing through one of the walls. In the blur of motion he saw Robin and Superboy racing toward the ballroom. Toward the mammoth that had knocked him away. After crashing through a few more walls, the Man of Steel charged forward letting the air give him the momentum he needed to get the giant out of the building.

Superman collided with his opponent, rocking the building and shattering some of the windows with the sheer force of his blow. Yet it did not have its intended effect. The Juggernaut staggered back and held his gut but did not fly out of the building as Superman had hoped. The crowd was frantic now, trampling each other to reach the door and stay out of the way of the fight.

"What do you want?" Superman called out, trying to give the people the time to escape.

"You. Dead," Juggernaut replied rushing at the Man of Steel. Superman fired his heat vision at the man; he kept coming. He used his frost breath; the man kept coming. Juggernaut swung hard and missed entirely. Surprised when he found Superman pounding him from behind, bringing him to the ground.

"You may be strong, pal, but it won't do you any good against superspeed."

"Won't it?" Juggernaut growled wrapping a hand around Superman's leg and slamming him against the floor. Not releasing his grip, the unstoppable man slammed his opponent several more times until the entire floor began to form cracks. Only then did he let go, slamming his foot down on top of the superhero.

"You know, I always wanted to see how I would do against you," Juggernaut taunted. "It's too bad our paths never crossed until today. I should have done this years ago! Because when I kill you…you're gonna stay dead!"

Crimson light enveloped the villain and he was flung backward a couple of steps. He almost thought it was the heat vision again but it felt too familiar. It was only when he cleared his eyes that he realized why. The blast wasn't heat vision but optic beams from a much more familiar foe.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take before you guys worked up the balls to join the fight." Juggernaut laughed at the now assembled X-men. "For a second there, I actually thought you were going to let Superman fight me all alone."

"Cain," Xavier said moving his wheelchair forward, "What are you doing here? Why are you working for Apocalypse?"

"Apocalypse?" Juggernaut laughed, "Why would I work for lowlife like that?"

"And you're saying the Joker's better?" Superman's voice came from the floor. His fist crushed against Juggernaut's belly before the villain had even registered that the Man of Steel was up again. Sending him toppling backward and flopping through the hole that he had made in the floor.

Superman shook his head, clearing his vision. The X-men were assembled around Xavier, each ready to do battle; Lois was against the wall, her face filled with worry over her husband; Luthor by some miracle was unconscious; and out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin and Superboy emerge from the hole that he had created when Juggernaut had first hit him. Batman and Joker had disappeared, but Superman still breathed a sigh of relief. With the added heroes it would be easier to get the crowd out of the building.

Yet even as the Man of Steel turned to tell them what needed to be done, Xavier approached him. "Superman," he said in a tone similar to Pa Kent giving farm chores. "Let us deal with Juggernaut, we have more experience. You get these people out. They'll follow you-"

Suddenly the floor beneath the Man of Steel shattered and a massive hand caught his leg pulling him down.

"It's going to be one of those days," Xavier sighed.

The LexCorp towers were on emergency lights only. The fight between the two behemoths had knocked its primary power out and all throughout the building the sound of their battle shook the air. Yet amidst the dimly lit halls several floors away was only one sound of note: that of giggles. The shadows appeared to be illuminated only by the white face and yellow teeth of the Joker. The villain seemed to be all up ons, each step making his smile grow wider.

"I know you're following me, Batman!" he called over his shoulder. "Why don't you come out and play?"

Just as he turned his face however, it smashed against something solid. Knocking the leering maniac back a few steps. The white eyes of Batman's cowl emerged from the darkness. The Dark Knight was wearing a deep scowl.

"Why are you here, Joker?" he growled. "Did Luthor bring you and this Juggernaut together?"

"I'd tell you!" Joker smirked, "But then I'd have to kill you!"

The maniac made a right hook toward Batman's face. The blow was easily caught, yet to Batman's surprise Joker made a swift kick toward his torso…and connected. The Dark Knight grunted, grappled Joker's leg and flung the villain toward the floor. Yet the clown only laughed and caught himself with his hands and managed to smash a heel into Batman's face.

By the time the superhero was able to snap his head forward, Joker was upright and swinging. Now it was Batman's turn to dodge. Each one of Joker's blows met only thin air. And with each miss Batman's eyes narrowed. There was something wrong. Joker had always been an unpredictable foe, making him one of the most dangerous hand-to-hand fighters in Batman's rogue's gallery. But this was different. His movements were quicker, his blows more agile.

"Come on, Batman!" Joker jeered, "You're not even trying! Even Robin put up a better figh-"

Joker was cut off as Batman's foot found his ribs and sent him sprawling. Even before the lunatic hit the ground the Dark Knight's shadow was descending upon him, only his eyes and his bared teeth showing in the darkness. Batman's fists rained down upon his foe.

"Tell me what's going on!" he roared, "TELL ME!"

Suddenly Joker's gloved hands locked onto Batman's arm and hurled him backward. Batman righted himself before he even touched down. But even as he did he saw Joker flying toward him in a roundhouse kick. So swift was the speed that it caught Batman across the face and nearly rendered him unconscious.

"I don't understand why I've had such a hard time killing you." Joker smiled. "You are after all only a man. Too bad my contract won't allow it."

Batman shook his head, and lifted himself up. Yet the Joker had disappeared into the shadows with not even a laugh.

"Cyclops," Xavier ordered, "I want you, Colossus, Jean, Wolverine, and Rogue to go after Juggernaut. Get that helmet off. I believe that Superman is at least as strong as he is, but he doesn't know Juggernaut's Achilles' heel, and that gives Cain the advantage."

"I don't think that Superman will listen to us sir," Cyclops responded.

"Then get him to listen. Now go! Shadowcat, Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee will help get the others out. And you two-" Xavier turned to Superboy and Robin. "I don't know who you are, but we could use your help."

"Ah…" Robin stuttered, his eyes going from Xavier to Jubilee, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"W...wait. You're telling us to do crowd control?" Superboy asked still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just seen Xavier tell Superman what to do.

"Yes, I am, and if you can give us some answers as well, that would be helpful." The building shook, and Xavier began to order his remaining X-men in their individual tasks.

"So wait…" Lois stepped forward, looking at Xavier with a raised brow. "You're the leader of the X-men?"

"Ms. Lane," Xavier said, "This is hardly the time or the place for an in-depth interview. If we don't do something now this entire building may come down around us."

The building rocked slightly, Xavier turned to his "children" and urged them forward. Colossus, Jean, Cyclops and Rogue all dived down the hole following the path of destruction and the tremors. Wolverine, however, remained behind.

"There's something wrong, Chuck." He shook his head.

"Logan, this is hardly the time to discuss this. They'll need your claws to cut open Cain's helmet," Xavier answered.

"I know, but that Joker guy…he didn't quite smell right. I couldn't quite place it but…"

"Are you saying that you recognized his scent?"

"I don't know it was almost like-"

"Like the smell of Fear perhaps?" a voice interrupted.

All heads spun to see a gangly form emerge from the dust and smoke that had been picked up. The X-men eyed the figure warily, taking in his patched clothes, and straw hat. Xavier again attempted to scan the newcomer's mind but found it blocked just as it had been with the Joker.

"Scarecrow!" Robin growled, snapping his quarterstaff from his back.

"Very observant as usual, Boy Wonder," The villain cracked.

"Scarecrow?" Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "So who's next, the tin woodsman?"

"You know him?" Xavier asked the Teen Wonder ignoring his youngest X-man.

Robin didn't answer. Rather he advanced in front of the X-men with Superboy at his side. Yet both heroes took a step backward as Scarecrow whipped out a small gas gun.

"You don't actually think that you can beat all of us?" Superboy challenged.

"What's going on?" Robin asked "First the Joker now you? How many villains has Ra's recruited?"

"Now, that would be telling wouldn't it?" Scarecrow sneered. "But my business does not involve you. It involves the X-men."

"Then what do you want with us?" Xavier asked, wheeling up behind them. "As near as I can tell you seem to be every bit as in on whatever is going on as Juggernaut and the Joker!"

"I have always wondered what fears drive the most powerful mutants in the world," Scarecrow responded. "At last I'm being given an opportunity."

"So you are working with Apocalypse?" Xavier questioned.

"Apocalypse, Magneto, Mr. Sinister…" Scarecrow whirled a hand in front of him. "They're all truly the same to me. I don't care which mutant required my services. Only that they paid for them. Tell me, Professor, on an academic level which of them do you fear the most? Or perhaps I should as ask your students."

"Over my dead body!" Robin declared, assuming a more defensive posture, ensuring that he was in front of Jubilee.

"And how much I would love that human." Scarecrow smirked raising his gun, the weapon however never had the chance to be used as Wolverine burst out from behind his teammates and tackled the villain, his claws extending.

"Shuddup!" The mutant rumbled. "What kinda game are you trying to pull here? I didn't recognize it at first but now I do. Why are you-"

Wolverine's next words turned into a growl when a small pocket opened in Scarecrow's cowl, and the mutant was hit in the face with a greenish gas. Wolverine recoiled, terrified gasps escaping from his lips amid the cries of his teammates. Superboy was on Scarecrow in an instant while Jubilee broke through the others and rushed to her mentor.

"Wolvie!"

"Jubilee, no!" Robin cried, diving for her and only just managed to knock both of them out of the way as Wolverine roared and swung his claws. The mutant let out another animalistic roar then lunged at Shadowcat.

"NO!" He screamed "I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!"

Adamantum claws passed harmlessly through the X-woman, yet Wolverine did not let up, attacking anyone who managed to get close all the while roaring, growling and screaming.

"LOGAN!" Xavier shouted. "STOP THIS! IT'S NOT REAL! SABERTOOTH IS NOT HERE!"

"Superboy!" Robin called, "I'll take care of Crane, you keep Lois safe!"

Even as Superboy turned, the X-men were using their combined abilities to subdue Wolverine. Lois was standing a few feet away from the fight unable to hide her fear despite her best efforts. The mutant was foaming at the mouth slashing and clawing wildly. Wolverine struck at Storm. The African mutant fired a gust of wind throwing Wolverine back, but the effort flung her back a few steps and her foot landed on Scarecrows gas gun, triggering it and firing the gas in all directions.

Forgetting the Scarecrow, Robin dove toward Jubilee and covered her mouth with a breath mask. The others were far enough away that the gas did not reach them. Except Storm. She received even more of the gas than had Wolverine. Robin could hear Xavier whispering disbelief to himself as Storm began to wail flinging her arms about.

"NO!" she cried looking around her. "THE WALLS! NO…CLOSING IN! STOP THEM!"

Robin watched in his own terror as the whole room began to rock and shake, but not from Superman and Juggernauts battle but from the sudden wind that had engulfed it as Storm rose into the air all the while wailing away. Shadowcat latched onto Gambit and Xavier rendering them all intangible to both Wolverine's attacks and the jolts of lightning that were erupting from Storm. Jubilee pulled Robin behind a table and even Superboy had to duck for cover. Wolverine was caught dead center by one of the bolts sending him crashing against the wall and mercifully falling unconscious on top of Luthor.

"Professor!" Kitty called over the roar of the wind and the wail of Storm. "What's going on?"

"They're seeing their greatest fears thanks to the hallucinogenic fear gas I sprayed them with!" Scarecrow hollered with one hand clamped over his hat.

A lightning bolt ripped right through Xavier and no doubt would have killed him were it not for Shadowcat's phasing ability. More wind gusted them and the ceiling seemed to be developing rain clouds.

"Superboy!" Lois called from behind a bench. "Do something!"

The Boy of Steel peaked over the debris he was covered with only to barely dodge a lightning bolt.

Finally Xavier lowered his eyes and lifted a hand to his head. "I couldn't get through to Logan," he yelled. "There was too much animal in him….but I think that I can…"

Xavier opened his eyes. But he was seeing through Storm's. All around him the walls, floor, and ceiling had become like a coffin. For a split second he felt a rush of terror and the fear of being buried alive overcame him. The mutant concentrated harder.

"Ororo," he whispered over the roar of the wind. "We are not trapped. Open your eyes. You can overcome this."

"Charles!" Storm responded. "I can't see! The air is getting stale! I can't breath!"

"You're fine child," Xavier said. "You are in a large ballroom. Just open your eyes and see. I will be here. Your teammates need you."

"I…I…"

"That's it. Just reach out you hand and I will reconnect you with reality."

The wind suddenly subsided and Storm fell to the floor yet her hand caught Xavier's. The proud mutant latched onto Xavier almost childlike as the forming rain clouds drizzled on them. As the building shook below them, the X-men gathered around their fallen teammate. Scarecrow was gone.

Robin began scanning around trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly Jubilee grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

For a split second Robin wondered if she could tell who he was. But the look in her eyes told him that she didn't. Besides he thought if Superman can get away with only glasses…

"Who are you?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"I-" Robin stuttered, but again he was interrupted this time however by something much worse: a scream and a laugh.

Everyone turned to see the Joker leering manically at them clutching Lois from behind with one hand and holding the flower attached to his suit with the other.

"Oh, it looks like we get a rematch kiddies! How about double or nothing?" he howled with another volley of laughter.

He was right with his first judgment. This guy did punch as hard as Doomsday. But that wasn't what bothered the Man of Tomorrow. What bothered him was that when he punched Juggernaut's helmet it didn't dent. He had scanned it with is x-ray vision and found no sign of it being anything other than a common alloy. Nothing that he should have a problem crushing. Yet it did nothing when he hit it.

Superman swished his body out of the way of Juggernaut's fist. They were equal when it came to strength but Superman was also right that this guy didn't possess superspeed. Though he made up for it in destructive power. Already they were halfway down through the building with massive holes dotting every floor they crashed through. Had it been any building besides Luthor's, the Man of Steel might have felt bad.

"I never figured Superman to be such a spineless coward!" Juggernaut taunted, ripping a steel beam from the wall and brandishing it like a club. "But you've been pussyfooting around every blow I sent your way since the thirtieth floor! And here I thought they called you the Man of Steel!"

"I may be stronger than steel," Superman responded, dodging the beam. "But I'm not as thick as you'd like. By the looks of it we could both keep this up for days and I for one am going to use every advantage I have to end this fight before that."

"This fight…" Juggernaut swung wildly. "Will end when I want it to end!"

"Or when Luthor tells you to stop?" Superman replied, catching the beam in his arms. Both he and Juggernaut began a fearsome tug-of-war. The terrorist's face was alight with glee. Superman gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the steel, pulling harder. Both fighters' feet were now a foot into the floor, crushing it with each step they took. Finally the metal between them began to squeak and bend until it wretched in half causing both of them to fall back and smash through the floor entirely.

Even before Juggernaut was up he could hear the sonic booms roaring toward him. A blue blur caught him in the midsection and kept going. Crashing through walls and metal they both sailed. Though it took a minute for him to recover Juggernaut knew exactly what Superman was trying to do. Quickly he slammed his fist downward on Superman's back. Both of them crashed into a tumble at that point.

Juggernaut was up first and latched his hands around Superman's neck. Crushing down with each breath that the Man of Steel took. Unexpectedly though he found himself being lifted off the ground. Superman's face was red but they began to crash through floor after floor. With Juggernaut taking the brunt of the impacts due to his larger frame.

"You think this will do anything?" he laughed. "You're going to have to try harder!"

Juggernaut locked eyes with Superman's only to see that they were as red as his face. Crimson beams shot out of them and slammed into his own eyes.

"Daaaaaaah!" he hollered dropping the superhero and grasping at his face. "You singed off my eyelashes!"

Superman was on his hands and knees coughing, choking on his own breath. If Juggernaut had pressed only a little harder… Before Superman could move however Juggernaut tumbled on top of him. At first he thought it was an attack but with a quick movement he was up and realized that Juggernaut had been hit from behind…by a man of steel.

"You two may be hard to catch up with," Colossus said with several of the X-men with him, "But you were sure easy to follow."

Superman smiled even as Juggernaut got up. He had never been so glad to see a band of mutant terrorists. Even more so to recognize that they were some of the more powerful members.

"By the numbers people," Cyclops ordered raising his hand to his visor. "Rogue, Colossus. Keep him busy we'll get to work on that helmet."

Rogue crashed into Juggernaut in a way that reminded Superman too much of himself. Colossus while slower began hitting Juggernaut for all he was worth. Still stunned by Superman's attacks and the sudden arrival of the X-men, the terrorist retreated. Cyclops charged behind them firing blasts of his crimson beams at Juggernaut's face.

"Are you alright?" Jean Grey asked approaching him. She couldn't help but see how similar he looked to the news footage they had all seen when Doomsday had killed him. He had large bruises formed on his face and his cape was torn.

"I'm fine," Superman replied. "Even at night the solar radiation should heal me soon."

"Good. Then you can help us defeat Juggernaut."

"You mentioned getting his helmet off," Superman asked.

"Juggernaut's impervious to any attack, and the magic in his helmet shields him from telepathic attacks. His weakness."

"Magic." Superman nodded. "That explains a lot."

Juggernaut let out a roar and suddenly Rogue came flying past them. Superman saw the massive terrorist backhand Colossus and swing another toward Cyclops. Instantly there were two blurs: one blue and red whisking Cyclops out of the way, the other red, from telekinesis, crumbling the floor beneath Juggernaut and sending him cashing down again.

"Darn it," Rogue yelled flying to them. "Every time we fight him I forget about his right hook."

Cyclops looked to Superman with some nervousness. "Thanks…" he finally muttered. "I suppose."

"Don't mention it," Superman replied just as Juggernaut's hands began pulling himself back to their floor. "But we can exchange niceties later. Right now we need to get that mask off."

"Leave that to us," Cyclops said. "Rogue and Colossus can keep him occupied while I try and cut it with my optic rays."

The floor collapsed underneath Juggernauts hands, already weakened from the structural damage it had received.

"Looks like you already tried that," Superman replied. "Why don't I take the front? You guys attack from behind. I'll burn off the front of the helmet."

"And we'll get the back." Cyclops nodded, just as the floor beneath them shook and practically disintegrated underneath them. The group fell directly on top of Juggernaut, his fists full of rubble that had been the floor.

"I'm tired of this!" He roared. "Time to finish the job! I don't care what they told me!"

"Frankly…" Superman slammed a fist into Juggernaut's gut. "I don't care either."

The Man of Steel's eyes glowed red and the terrorist covered his eyes. Only then did he realize that he could smell metal burning.

"NO!" he yelled, feeling the front part of his helmet coming loose. "NO YOU DON-"

Yet he stumbled forward, with both Colossus and Rogue crashing him from behind. Then he screamed as the heat of optic beams seared his back and the sound of metal shattering as the beams destroyed he back part of his helmet.

"You never had a chance, Sugah," Rogue laughed. "Not against the X-men and Superman!"

Juggernaut clamped his hands over his helmet yet Superman's hand already found a groove underneath his chin.

"NO! NO!" he screamed.

"Yes!" Superman yelled back grabbing both hands under the helmet and swinging Juggernaut's entire body around until the terrorist came flying out, smashing several walls in his way. The X-men didn't smile at their victory however. The instant Juggernaut separated from his helmet, Superman doubled over as green rays emitted from it.

"Kryptonite…" he coughed.

The X-men turned to see Juggernaut laughing as he stepped through the rubble. He was wearing a different mask over his head, no doubt designed for two purposes: shield him from the kryptonite that he had been concealing as well as from Jean's telepathy.

"Sometimes it pays to have friends in high places." He grinned.

"Let go of her, Joker!" Superboy yelled, his hands balled into fists.

"Look, Superbrat, I may be crazy but I'm not stupid!" Joker chided. "What do you think will happen the moment that I release my favorite hostage?"

The maniac had backed himself and Lois into a corner, with Superboy, Robin and the X-men, save Storm and Wolverine, surrounding him. Xavier seemed every bit as angry as Superboy.

"What do you think will happen to you if you kill her?" he asked his long brows furrowing. Gambit was charging his cards and each of his team was ready to pounce on command. "I don't know who you are but you're connected to all of this. I want answers. But you will not harm that woman."

Joker leered at each of the heroes that were closing in around him. Quickly he moved his flower closer to Lois causing both Superboy and Robin to falter. The X-men however kept advancing.

"Stop!" Robin called. "His flower has a laughing gas that can kill anyone who inhales it."

The X-men stopped cold but at the same time Shadowcat began sinking into the floor and disappeared. Robin and Superboy exchanged glances, Superboy's eyes lit up and a couple of batarang's slipped into Robin's fingers. Jubilee held her hands at the ready.

"Ah, ah, ah," Joker leered. "Xavier, call her back up all the way. Keep her where I can see her or I will kill Ms. Lane? Or is it Kent?" Joker's smile grew as Shadowcat came back up, and Robin and Superboy's hands lowered slightly.

"Good, good." Joker's smile grew. But at almost the same time it faded strangely. "You're acting exactly as I planned. Now I think it's time to end this little part of the game."

Joker's hand mashed against his flower and his green Joker-venom shot out into Lois' face.

"NO!" Superboy screamed crashing into Joker pounding him mercilessly. Robin tackled Lois who was now convulsing with laughter. His hand flashed to his utility belt and injected her with the anti-venom that every single member of the Bat-clan carried with them.

"Lois!" he called. "Calm down! Stop laughing! Please!"

Xavier lifted a hand to his head and Lois' giggles began to cease as her smile faded. Slowly she began to regains some coherency. Robin looked into Xavier's face. "Thank-" he began but the air was rent by Superboy suddenly crashing backward with the Joker standing in the finishing position of a backhand.

"You fools have no idea what you're up against!" he hollered.

"You're right," a gruff voice sounded. All eyes went to Wolverine. The mutant was pulling himself up. "They don't but I do. You did a good job hiding your scent at first but not anymore."

"I agree," another voice came equally as grim. Batman stepped out of the shadow. "Someone may have coached you on what to say but you're still a lousy actor."

"Mystique."

"Clayface."

Batman and Wolverine exchanged glances. Joker began to laugh harder than anyone had heard him do that entire night. "The man Who's the Best at What He Does and the Worlds Greatest Detective and you couldn't figure out who I was?"

Joker shook even harder and the timber of his voice deepened. He cast off the hat he was wearing, and Xavier's eyes widened, suddenly having access to the mind under it. Joker rocked and grew until he was well over six feet high. Then his smile and face warped into the blue appearance of Apocalypse.

"Now," He said. "Let the strongest attack first."

**Next time:** Okay remember last chapter when I said that things are going to get worse? Okay double that for the next chapter. Because **SPOILER ALERT… **Someone will die.

**END SPOILER ALERT AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**

**A/N and Reader Responses:**

**First off I'm going to clarify my apology. I'm really sorry that I tricked all ya'll with the Joker. I tried to leave a few clues but I don't think any of them were good enough. I do promise all of you that might be let down that the real Joker will be in this story. Once again sorry.**

**Doza**: Well as I've stated earlier this story will earn it's title. But I am a firm believer in happy endings if that is any consolation. And besides there's always Jubes and Tim. Thanks for reviewing.

**X-Over**: Dude you are doing absolutely nothing good for the inner fanboy in me. Okay let me rephrase this. STOP TEMPTING ME! I would absolutely love to include all the characters you've mentioned and I probably will wind up putting a few in before it's all done. I would love to put Spidey in here but he's a pretty big character. I'll have to see if the story allows for it sometime. But alas I have to set certain limits or the story will get out of control. But thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

**Tracebo**- You know it might be a good idea to put this all in excel. I'll take that under consideration. I've mapped out a good portion of the story and who does what but a lot of it I just try to keep track in my brain. I'm glad you enjoyed this last chapter.

**Hoosier Daddy: **There's a Sups/Apocalypse fight? Man, how do I miss these things? Thanks for reading.

**Lds-sunshinegirl: **Wow. Haven't heard from you in a while. Though I'm not sure what your talking about with Sauron. Thanks for reading though.

**Lulu-belle: **Thanks for the review. I know that I sort of left Jubilee hanging there but don't worry she and Tim will have plenty of time to resolve their "issues". I'm glad that you're enjoying this story.

**Ghostninja85:** As my second to last review in Shattered stated I absolutely hate cliffhangers. Unless I write them. Sorry for leaving you hanging but the anticipation is half the fun. Besides this wait is nothing. My reviewers for my first fic had to wait two years to find out the end of the story. But thanks for your readership!

**EmeraldKnight1: **I know that Joker scene turned out so well I really wish it had actually been him. But alas it was not. I like your comparison to "Of mice and men". I suppose the only thing that can redeem me for my trickery is the promise that Joker will be in this story. Thanks for reading.

**Robster72:** Once again I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for it not actually being the Joker. He will be in it as he is probably my fav villain as well. Thanks for reading.

**Kitty Rasputin:** Vesper Fairchild was a radio host that Bruce Wayne dated for a while. Luthor had her murdered and framed Bruce Wayne for it. It took Batman almost a year to clear his name. That's why Luthor made that jab. As for your question. I can't say for certain but I'm fairly sure that Wonder Woman will show up at some point.

**Nikita6:** Thanks! I love hearing that I have them in character. It makes my day.

**Utsuri:** I'm glad that you're enjoying my little story. And yes things as you can see can get worse. Hang on there it's going to be a bumpy ride.

**Thanks to Tony, Steph4nie-ff, giveGodtheglory, and Daveykins for their reviews.**


	13. The Sum of All Fears

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. With the Fourth of July and my entire family visiting it's been hard to write. Let's all give it up to Calico for the beta-reading again!

**Chapter 13**

**The Sum of All Fears.**

"This ain't right Chuck," Wolverine growled. "I know that I smelled Mystique."

"Not right now, Logan," Xavier shushed staring at Apocalypse. The evil mutant only smiled as the X-men and the three superheroes that were in the room were surrounding him.

"Are you that afraid to fight me?" Apocalypse taunted. "Surely our previous encounters haven't completely taken your fire from you."

"Oh I'll show you fire!" Gambit countered raising a hand full of glowing playing cards, but Xavier held his hand upward, halting the Cajun.

"And what of you, Dark Knight?" Apocalypse turned his attention to Batman, still cloaked in shadows. "If you truly are among the greatest crimefighters in the world, why do you pause?"

"Because something isn't adding up," Batman responded. "I knew that you weren't the Joker. He rarely calls me Batman; usually he adds some sick spin on it. That was the first clue. Then there was the fight, but I don't think it was you who I fought either. I saw what you did to Superboy and the attacks you gave me were completely different."

"Analyzing me will not win you the day."

"Then there was the clay residue that I noticed when I followed you up here," Batman continued as if the other had not spoken. "You may be Apocalypse, but I think that you're not the only shape shifter here."

"Enough!" the mutant villain bellowed, diving toward Batman in a blue blur. The Dark Knight only barely leapt back. The X-men were on Apocalypse in a second. Claws, explosions, fireworks, and lightning rained on him but with one swift motion they were all thrown back. One of Apocalypse's hands changed into a massive axe head and the mutant swung at them. Only to be hit in the side by crimson rays of Superboy's heat vision. At the same time two batarangs shot out at the mutant. Lodging into his skin before exploding. Both Batman and Robin managed to exchange a glance while Apocalypse stumbled back.

"You all fight well but you'll have to do better to defeat me," he roared while his hands morphed into massive cannons. The arms fired and the heroes split, Batman to the left, Robin to the right. Superboy went straight up. The X-men scattered as well, all except Wolverine who charged straight toward Apocalypse, leaping over the beams until his claws connected. Apocalypse howled and latched onto Wolverine even as his face exploded with the impact of three playing cards. The mutant terrorist stumbled back his grip on Wolverine firm as ever.

Without warning he hurled the mutant straight at Gambit, slamming both X-men into a nearby wall. Apocalypse then let out an Egyptian war cry and charged toward Xavier. A Bat-line shot out and wrapped around his leg, but the mutant kept coming, ripping it from Robin's hands. Superboy flew to sideswipe the behemoth, but Apocalypse hand was again in motion and latched onto the teen hero and threw him aside effortlessly. Now there was only miniscule debris separating the Professor from Apocalypse's bulk. The mutant lashed out a hand but fell just short as another Bat-line wrapped around his legs.

"PULL!" Batman ordered as Superboy yanked on the line with all of his might, bringing Apocalypse down face first. Unfazed the ancient mutant still reached his hand out to Xavier. But it passed straight through thanks to Kitty.

"This little charade is over, En Sabah Nur," Xavier stated, narrowing his eyes. Apocalypse suddenly clutched his head and roared. Morphing into dozens of shapes at once, so much so that it was almost painful to watch. Yet it quickly became obvious that something was wrong. Xavier's eyes had widened as more of Apocalypse's mind was revealed to him. And the mutant terrorist's cries seemed to almost be amused grunts. Finally Apocalypse roared and whatever assault Xavier was doing ended.

"You're right, Xavier, this charade is over!" he bellowed. "It is time to conquer! And I will start by dividing!" With another war cry Apocalypse's hands morphed into battering rams and launched the two closest to him out the window. Xavier didn't make much more sound than a startled grimace. Jubilee however made up for his silence.

"CHARLES!" Storm called soaring toward the window, yet Apocalypse clutched her legs and threw her head first into Superboy, stopping both of the group's flyers from interfering. The moment they were down he spun about and crashed through the opposite wall.

Outside Jubilee fired her paffs frantically. It was just like in her dream that she had had that very morning. Yet she knew that this time Superman would not come. He was fighting Juggernaut. She was going to die. In the first few seconds she had hoped to see Storm but the mutant didn't appear. The ground was roaring toward her and she screamed anew. Then a shadow appeared just in front of her. A shadow with white eyes, focused and determined. Only when the light shown on it did she see the teenaged vigilante that had been helping them with Apocalypse. Could he fly? The teenager's hand shot out, Jubilee clasped it. But their descent did not stop.

"STOP SCREAMING!" she barely heard him shout over the rush of wind. His other hand went out and there was a bright flash. Only when it cleared did she see that it was a rope line shooting toward the very tower they were falling from.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"JUBILEE, STOP SCREAMING!"

The line suddenly connected and went taut. Their fall suddenly transformed into a swing. Right toward the opaque windows of the Lexcorp building. The vigilante's free hand wrapped around Jubilee's waist and he put his shoulder in front of them as the window raced toward them.

"ONCE WE HIT!" he called. "START ROLLING!"

Jubilee didn't have time to argue as they smashed through the window, she almost lost her grip on the young man, but years of Danger Room training came to her the moment she felt him start to roll and she did the same. The pair toppled off and on to each other for a few seconds until they skidded to a halt on top of each other.

"Not my smoothest landing," the boy groaned, looking to Jubilee who lay on top of him. "But it has its benefits and it beats the pavement."

Jubilee only jumped off of him with wide eyes. "What did you think you were doing? Who jumps off a building with just a stupid rope gun?"

"The guy that just saved your life."

This gave Jubilee pause and she watched as the young man pulled himself up, scanning himself for injuries as he did. Even in the darkened office she could see that he had been cut on the shoulder a bit. She found herself nearing him. The more she looked at him the more she wondered. In her line of work heroic rescues were common. But they usually involved some sort of superpower. Yet despite being in very good shape, the teen hero that had just rescued her looked perfectly human.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked nearing her hand to his shoulder where she could see a few small pieces of glass biting into the skin.

"I'm fine," he answered. He seemed to be sinking into the shadows somewhat. As if he didn't want her looking at him to hard.

"Who are you?"

"ROBIN!" another voice answered. Both of the teenagers turned to Superboy hovering in the window they had shattered. "Good, you got her."

"Xavier?" the Teen Wonder asked.

"The Professor!" Jubilee gasped. "I forgo-"

"Batman got him," The Boy of Steel responded. "Heck knowing him he probably caught his wheelchair too."

"Wait you're with that guy?" Jubilee asked.

Robin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a crashing tremor, which knocked both him and Jubilee to the ground. Superboy's eyes flew up. Scanning the rumbling ceiling. His face suddenly grew shocked.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"Superman!" his voice barely became audible as he shot straight up through the ceiling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You think this can hold me?" Juggernaut laughed so hard he was holding his gut. Jean had erected a telekentic force field between her teammates and the villain. The battle had been a disaster since Superman had been hit by the kryptonite. Colossus was lying not too far away from the Man of Steel. And just like Superman he was nearly unconscious.

"He's right, Jeanie. Once he starts pounding on your field," Rogue said, holding one arm gingerly, "he's going to break through."

"We need back up!" Cyclops said, leaning down to Superman. "Jean, can you contac-"

"G…get that helmet aw…away from me," Superman coughed. "Kr…kryptonite…"

Cyclops looked to the green lining in Juggernaut's discarded helmet then to the Man of Steel. He had heard of Kryptonite before but had never imagined that it would have such a terrible effect on the most powerful person on Earth. He didn't even know how far he needed to get it away from Superman. Just as he was reaching for the helmet all choice was ripped from him.

"Scott!" Jean cried, as she almost collapsed with the boom of Juggernaut's fists against her force field, which began to waver slightly. Juggernaut pounded again this time with more force and Jean dropped to her knees her eyes looking as though they were to roll into her head.

Cyclops dropped the helmet and ran forward. "Jean, drop the field I'll keep him back! Somebody get rid of that-"

Juggernaut swung his fists again but the crashing boom came before he made contact as a black and red streak knocked him backward slightly. With crimson eyes Superboy hovered in between Juggernaut and the X-men. Cyclops held Jean who was barely conscious let alone in any shape to fight. Juggernaut looked as though he couldn't decide to laugh or yell. Yet despite his impressive arrival Superboy looked suddenly pale.

"Will someone do something about that kryptonite!" he hollered. "I can feel it from he-"

Juggernaut interrupted him with a charge. Catching Superboy with his shoulder, the behemoth kept moving until he had the Boy of Steel pinned against a wall. Superboy managed to free one hand and crash it Juggernaut's head. The villain reeled back slightly but the blow only stunned him for less than a second. Superboy swung again but Juggernaut caught it with one massive hand and hurled the teen hero out a window.

"Can we just take this guy down already!" Superboy called launching himself at Juggernaut.

"Couldn't agree more, Sugah!" Rogue added flying at the villain from his other side.

The simultaneous impact of both heroes sent Juggernaut sprawling onto his back, yet at the same time both were clutching their fists.

"We need to get that mask of his head!" Rogue hissed between clenched teeth.

"Crap!" Superboy growled. "I think I bruised a bone."

"You'll get plenty more where that came from!" Juggernaut hollered jumping up and latching his enormous hands onto both Superboy and Rogue. "Like the kinda bruises you'll get from being crushed to death."

Rogue grimaced and Superboy looked as though he was being so pressed that he could only whistle his breath through puckering his lips.

Cyclops brought a hand up to fire a beam but Superboy suddenly threw out an opened hand and touched Juggernaut's mask. The metal covering immediately seemed to shatter. Finally unblocking Juggernaut's mind from psychic assault. Yet Jean was still on the ground clutching her head.

"Well isn't that too bad." Juggernaut laughed. "All that work to get this thing off and you don't have a telepath. It's going to be fun crushing you, kid. You looked like a fish when I did it the first time."

Superboy's face, however, was lit up with a smile. "That's because I was calling for back up."

"What?"

"I was whistling. But so high that only two other people in the whole world can hear it." Superboy responded. "Well, two people and one dog."

There was something like a sonic boom that was followed by a menacing growl. A white dog with Superman cape flashed into the room. Juggernaut only had time to widen his eyes as the dog lashed out at his neck biting with jaws that could rip through steel.

"Good boy, Krypto!" Superboy smiled as Juggernaut toppled downward, dropping both the teen hero and Rogue. Superboy looked to the southern mutant that was in front of him.

"Could you please toss that helmet out the window?"

Krypto gave a yelp as Juggernaut slammed his fists around. Rogue didn't give it one more thought. With speed that she thought could only be matched by Quicksilver she grasped the helmet and sent it flying out of the building and past several others. At the same time Juggernaut managed to rip Krypto away from his neck and toss the superdog aside.

"You're all dead!" He coughed, clutching his neck. None of the X-men had ever seen him look so battered. His armor dented from Superman, his face bruised from Superboy topped off with teeth and claw marks all over his body from Krypto.

"Wrong, Juggernaut," came Superman's voice. All eyes went to the Man of Steel, who was now standing firmly. His face was pale but determined. "This ends right now."

"I can still take you," Juggernaut growled then burst toward the Man of Tomorrow. His stampede was cut shot by Cyclops's crimson beam, faltering his step just before Superman pulled his hands back in a club and sent Juggernaut crashing through several walls until he lay in a heap of rubble created by his own unconscious body.

"We make a fine team," Cyclops smiled at Superman. "Not the finest but a fine team."

Superman returned the smile. "I'm actually glad to say that I couldn't have don-" he stopped however when he saw all of the X-men's faces grow worried. Almost as though they had witnessed someone being shot.

"_ALL X-MEN TO ME!" _Xavier's voice rang in their heads. "_THE BATMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Kitty? Can you phase Wolverine and Gambit down?" Storm asked. "Xavier and the Bat-man landed about ten stories down."

"Yeah," Shadowcat replied. "What about the others? The tremors have stopped."

"If they have defeated Juggernaut then they are on their way to the Professor's location as we speak," Storm responded preparing to soar out the window.

"Wait!" Lois called. "What's going on? You can't just leave?"

"No time, pumkin," Wolverine said latching onto Shadowcat. "That Bat-shlub is up to no good."

"Batman? But he rescued Professor Xavier-" but the X-men had already sunk through the floor and Storm had launched herself from the window. "Stupid superheroes."

Lois looked to the elevator. Even without examining it closely she knew it to be out-of-order. Only some of the floors had power anyway. Thanks to the back up generators. The reporter's eyes flew to the stairs but then she turned them to the massive holes that Superman and Juggernaut had left. Each floor had a nearly identical hole crushed through it. Lois sighed and tore another slit in her black dress.

"Why does this always have to happen when I'm wearing formal?" She muttered, about to leap down the hole, but her eyes locked on something before she could. Or rather they locked on something that should have been there. Luthor was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get away from me!" Xavier called to the shadow that was in front of him. He was wearing some sort of material that blocked Xavier's telepathy.

"Calm down," Batman's low voice came. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do you think that I'd trust a servant of Apocalypse?" Xavier pulled himself back against a darkened cubicle wall. His hand latched onto a large shard of glass. "What do you think the X-men will do if you kill? I saw in Apocalypse's mind what you intend to do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Batman responded taking as step closer with his cape draped over him and eyes shining in the darkness. "I just saved your-"

A door at the end of the room blew open and several body armor clad men with AK-47's burst through followed by Luthor.

"There he is!" Luthor called to his men. "He's trying to kill Xavier!"

Batman lunged aside barely avoiding the spray of bullets aimed at him. Yet he could not hold still as the men kept firing relentlessly. He quickly jumped on top of the cubicles, took several steps along them, and dove down to avoid another hail of gunfire. Luthor in the meantime had run to Xavier and began pulling him away, toward the door. Batman pressed his body flat against a desk giving himself time to hide and plan.

"Fan out," He heard Luthor order. There was a smug satisfaction in his voice. "I want his body at my feet."

The commandos began filing through the maze of offices. Batman allowed himself a smile. They were separating, that always made it so much easier. With the sound of a breeze the Dark Knight glided out of the cubicle. He knew that the commandos had night vision but it didn't matter. They were in his domain now. He grabbed a chair and threw it up against the ceiling. It was riddled with bullet holes by the time it came down. Now that all eyes were up Batman pulled balls from his utility belt and threw them at the same area. The flash bang balls exploded with light. He smiled when he heard the commandos holler, fire their guns randomly, and pull off their ultra sensitive night-vision goggles.

The first guard didn't even hear him. By the time the others came to his aid he was unconscious and hanging upside down from a ceiling fan. The leader ordered the others to keep looking out and for two more to cut the man down. No sooner had they begun than they heard a whisper and a thud. There was some more gunfire and screams.

"Keep working," the captain said, chambering another round into his weapon. "I'll get him." The captain turned to get a fix on Batman but he spun back around when he heard both his men cry out. His eyes flew to the direction of the sound to see the dark shape of a bat looming over his fallen men. The captain brought up his gun but was knocked back by the limp form of one of his men. Then in spite of himself he screamed as he saw Shadow of the Bat cover what little light the room had.

Now all that was left to get to Luthor. But Batman stopped cold as he approached the door. Three X-men stood in between him and his destination. A thunder crack came from behind him as he saw another enter through the window.

"So, Batman, isn't it?" Wolverine growled, popping his claws on one hand. "Care to tell us where Xavier is?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charles Xavier felt completely disoriented. Of course it wasn't everyday that he was thrown from a window only to be rescued by a madman. He had seen it all when he attacked Apocalypse's mind: the clear image of Batman killing him. Despite his distrust for Luthor, Xavier was glad for the billionaire's timely rescue. He had never imagined that Apocalypse would actually try and attack like that. It certainly didn't fit in with his usual pattern.

Xavier looked around the room. The dim emergency lights showed it to be a conference room of some sort. Luthor guided him to a large chair and Xavier sighed. Luthor pulled out a remote and activated several security recordings. One showed the Cyclops and his team charging up a staircase. Another had Superman speaking with Superboy. Still another had the Batman surrounded by the X-men. Xavier lifted a hand to his head to let the X-men that he was okay, but then brought it down in shock as he could not send a signal out of the room.

"Did you tell the X-men that Batman was trying to kill you?" Luthor questioned his usual neutral demeanor gone.

"Y-Yes," Xavier exclaimed looking at Luthor as though it were the first time. "You knew. You've known this entire time."

A shady smile embraced Luthor's face. "Yes, from the moment that I contacted you. Normally I wouldn't care for freaks such as yourself but I've recently acquired a business partner that was willing to pay dearly for your demise."

"So you hired this Batman to do it?"

Luthor laughed but did not respond, instead he looked to a door where Apocalypse pressed his impressive form through. "Batman wants nothing but to save your life. You saw what I wanted you to see."

A third figure entered wearing a cape, and sporting a strange beard. "But of course, Professor. We needed you to believe that Batman and Superman meant to kill you."

Apocalypse began closing in on Xavier with clenched fists and a tight smile.

"If you kill me I'll only be a martyr," Xavier said evenly.

"We're counting on it," Ra's Al Ghul responded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get out of my way," Batman growled.

"Right," Wolverine rumbled back. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you did with the Professor."

"And I told you that Lex Luthor has him. Now get out of my way."

Batman moved to go around the X-men but Wolverine popped his other set of claws and held them in front of the Dark Knight's face. "For someone with big pointy ears like yourself, you don't hear very well."

"Listen," Batman said shortly his patience wearing thin. "Xavier is in grave danger and if we can't get to him then-" The Dark Knight's voice faltered as he spotted the item being stored in a compartment that Shadowcat had strapped to her belt. The disk that Robin was supposed to make. "Where did you get that disk?"

"We be asking da questions," Gambit responded. Holding his bo staff in between Batman and Shadowcat.

"And we…" Wolverine roared. Instantly he lashed out and threw Batman against a wall with two claws on either side of the Dark Knight's face. "Want to know where Xavier is!"

Batman's face looked completely unintimidated, even angry at the mutant's attempt to threaten him. The pair exchanged dirty looks while Storm called out.

"Wolverine there is no need-"

Gunshots rang out and Wolverine's face went wide with pain as one of the commando's AK-47s rained bullets on him. Batman shot to the door, he had studied enough to know that Wolverine would survive the assault. The moment that he closed the door, several more commandos filed in and began opening fire on the X-men. The mutants scattered and attacked at the same time. Several commandos went flying as their cover was blown away by Gambit. Others were spun in an indoor vortex. Then to the other X-men's surprise others still were taken out by crimson beams.

"What's going on?" Cyclops called, carrying Jean on one shoulder. Behind him Rogue was helping Colossus each face was a mask of concern.

"The Batman…" Shadowcat began but stopped when she saw that the Dark Knight was gone. There was a sudden cry from the next room and the X-men burst toward the sound the room. All save for Wolverine who was still getting up, even as Lois entered the room.

The X-men entered the room to see Batman holding Luthor against a cracked window. Luthor's face was white with fear, but the X-men weren't focusing on him. They were focusing on Xavier. Their mentor was lying in a pool of his own blood. His throat slit, a bloody batarangs lying beside his body.

"He's crazy!" Luthor yelled. "He murdered Xavier!"

"LIAR!" Batman hollered but was suddenly caught by a tremendous optic beam sending him flying against a wall. Cyclops began rushing at the fallen superhero but there was a roar followed by another scream this one coming from the room that they had just left. All turned to see Lois fall into the room. Wolverine immerged from the darkness with his claws drawn.

"I knew that I smelled you, Mystique!" he growled then his eyes narrowed on Xavier's body. Wild rage took over and he plunged his claws into Lois' stomach. But she did not transform into Mystique as he expected.

"Logan!" Storm gasped. "What have you done?"

"B…but she smelled just like-" there was a sudden rumbling and the floor came apart just like it had when Juggernaut had first shown up. But something far more daunting appeared from dust. Crimson eyes appeared first. Glowing eyes set in a shocked enraged expression.

"Lois!" Superman yelled. Then the shock melted into rage as he realized what had happened. The X-men could feel their blood run chill. None of them would survive this night.

**Next Time**: Disaster strikes. How will Superman react to Wolverine? How will the X-men react to Batman. Plots will be revealed and look for another extra special guest!

**Ghostninja85**: I remember thinking it was weird that he was a good guy. But that's around the time I dropped the X-men comics. Actually I pretty much switched over to DC full time. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger and this one to. But the next chapter I'm pretty sure won't be as bad as this one. Thanks for your readership.

**Utsuri:** I'm glad you can handle the darkness, but I'm a firm believer in happy endings so don't expect come away from this story depressed. Thanks for reading!

**X-Over**: Thanks for putting me in your C2 group! I didn't even know it happened until I went looking at the different Batman groups! Thanks for reading!

**Robster72**: Glad you like the fights, you're pretty good at writing them as well. The story is currently getting geared up for the ultimate fights of the entire fic. Hopefully I can pull them off. Thanks for reading!

**Doza**: Wow now that's high praise! Actually I agree sometimes I really think that some of the fanfic writers should be the ones at DC. As far as some of your other comments go I DC also has a few shares in the resurrection market (I'm still kinda hacked off that Jason Todd is back,). But you still don't know how's dead now don't you? And where did all these crossovers come from? How did I miss all of these! Jeez oh well, thanks for your comments and for reading!

**Tracebo**: I did indeed love Batman Begins. I actually just saw it again today. It's by far the best Batman movie ever and it easily ties Spiderman 2 for my spot of favorite superhero movie. I really do try to update as quickly as possible and will endevour to get the next chapter available soon. It's kind of a long process because after I write it I have to send it to the beta reader and then I typically go over it again to see if there's anything I want to change or modify. But I'll do my best. Thanks for your readership!

**Givegodtheglory**: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much!

**Blackheart Syaoran**: Well as much as everyone hates Apocalypse I can't just go and kill the Marvel side of my villainous triumvirate now can I? At least not yet. Thanks for your review and for reading.

**Lulu belle**: I agree. Movie Rogue is a weakly shell of what comic Rogue is. Which is probably why I don't write with the movieverse. Thanks for reading and I'm glad that I was able to meet your approval with using all the characters I tried to do even better this time.

**Louie Pastiche**: Hey good point there. You are correct the first blast of heat vision was aimed at the chest. But I wasn't clear on that so I'll have to be more careful in the future. And no worries about not suspecting Clayface. Those metamorphs are hard to keep track of. And yeah I think the real Scarecrow could have a real time with several of the Marvel characters. Think of what he would do with someone like the Hulk! As always thanks for your comments and vigilance in keeping me on task with this story!

**Emerald Knight1**: Yeah I loved Batman Begins hopefully you've gotten a chance to see it. And you are quite correct they are in the thick of it right now. And it's only going to get thicker from here on out. As far as Apocalypse knowing about Joker as you've seen in this chapter it wasn't perfect and as you'll see in upcoming chapters he's getting a lot of help from very special people. Hopefully I can continue to keep you on the seat's edge with the fights. Though it's going to slow down just a touch starting with the middle of next chapter. Be forwarned that much angst is about to take place. As always thanks for reading and your great reviews!

**Dazzler420**: Welcome back! Thanks for the nice review! I try really hard to meet you guy's and gal's expectations. No need to apologize for your favorite partnerships; actually those are two of my favorites as well. Part of the reason I stopped reading Wolverine was because they pretty much stopped having him team up with Jubes. Have they reunited? I'll have to find out. Thanks for reading!

**Tony**: Well I hope you got your fix with Superboy. I think he's a great character. Yeah and I'm glad you noticed the part about the magic. That was important to know. Thanks for reading!

**Zab**: Thanks man! I'm glad that my story is supplying entertainment for not only you but your whole family. I consider that high praise! And I don't know if I can write this one forever but we still have a bit to go before we're done. I reckon this is about the middle. Thanks for reading!


	14. A Death in the Family

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone but this chapter took a long time to bring together. Thanks a million to Calico for the Beta work!**

**Chapter 14**

**A Death in the Family**

Two heartbeats. That's all he could hear. One pounded rapidly, with a feral almost animalistic beat. The other was fading like an echo of a whisper. His vision was red, threatening to erupt upon the creature he gazed upon.

"W…what have you done?" Superman yelled out to Wolverine. The mutant stood in place, still standing over Lois, his claws still dripping with her blood.

"We can explain-" Cyclops started,

"I trusted you! I thanked you!" Superman cut him off though his gaze remained fixed on Wolverine.

"Yes, but it was an…"

"Quiet, X-man!" Luthor snapped. "We all saw what your teammate did. Lois didn't even have a chance!"

"Shut up, Luthor!" Superman roared.

"Scott," Jean cried, she was kneeling over Xavier. "Professor Xavier is dying! I'm keeping his wound shut with my telekinesis. He'll be able to breath, but I don't know how much longer he'll survive unless-"

"Get away from her!" Superman yelled to Wolverine, completely ignoring the X-men.

"What happened?" Superboy's voice came as the teen hero rushed in. His eyes fell upon the scene and his face grew as shocked as Superman's had been. No one dared move, everyone could tell that the room had suddenly become a powder keg, ready to blow at any second.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You're not making any sense!" Robin called charging up the winding stairs after Jubilee.

"No one asked you!" Jubilee responded, turning slightly toward the teen that was following her. "And I said get away!"

Robin dove to one side, avoiding a blast from Jubilee's fireworks. "Batman would never kill anyone!" he yelled.

"Tell that to Professor X!"

Again the Teen Wonder dove, dodging another attack. Yet he could tell that she was not trying to hurt him, only get him to keep his distance.

"But how do you know? Look I just saved your life! Batman saved Professor Xavier's!"

"I don't have time for this!" Jubilee hollered. "I have to get to the 43 floor!"

Robin rolled his eyes, wondering why things always had to be difficult. His left hand flashed and sent a smoke pellet directly in front of Jubilee, stopping her in her tracks. His right hand blurred and his D-cell line shot out, grappling onto the stairs many floors above them. Jubilee let out a startled yelp as he yanked her up with him.

"Now listen!" Robin said through the rushing air. "This will be a lot faster than running up those stairs! Someone is playing us for fools. There have been too many coincidences!"

"Let go of me!"

Robin looked down. "Do you really want me to?"

Jubilee also cast her gaze downward then looked to the young man that was helping her up. "Okay, well, no. But when we stop you're going to get it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I said, get away from her!"

Wolverine remained stationary. All the while Jean had her hand clapped around Xavier's neck.

"Scott! We have to get Xavier some help he won't last long."

In that instant Lois stirred; the sudden movement caused the already tense room to collectively jump back, yet Wolverine, his hypersenses so keyed up, popped his other set of claws through reflex. He never finished his jump backward. Superman and Wolverine turned into a red, blue, and yellow blur that slammed against the wall; Wolverine's actions had set off the Man of Steel.

In horrified awe the X-men were stunned by the sight of Superman's fists blurring into Wolverine. Even Superboy was taken aback. Then Superman was caught by a crimson beam, yet it did nothing to stop his assault. Wolverine's claws shot toward the Man of Steel but missed entirely.

"What kind of monster are you!" Superman roared his fist slamming against the mutant, another explosion caught him in the back, playing cards: they were like gnats. His superhearing could pick up cries of attack and direction of assault. There were more blasts, his fists pounded harder, hitting bone that refused to break. Had Wolverine been a normal man his ribs would have crushed into his lungs with the first strike. He had now taken many more. Superman's ears now only focused on one heartbeat. One beat slowing down.

"We have to hit him with everything we have!" Cyclops hollered. "Jean! We need you!"

"But Charles is…"

"Superman, stop it!" Superboy called. "Come on, man, snap out of it!"

The Man of Steel merely latched onto Wolverine all the more and launched himself through the ceiling, yet just before he cleared a cable wrapped around his ankle and a shadow zipped past the astonished X-men.

"Clark!" Batman hollered, twisting his body to avoid the debris of the building that was crashing down in Superman's wake. "Stop this! Don't make me use the Ring!"

Cool night air struck them as they reached the roof. Far below, the police and a dazed crowd marveled at the roars and crashes that they had been hearing. Reporters struggled against a police barrier to get a better shot. Batman clutched his ribs as he landed. If not for the Kevlar, Cyclops' attack might have seriously injured him. Worse than the heat had been the impact, both the force of the blast and the cracking of his head against the wall. Superman dangled Wolverine's limp form over the edge, Batman's vision swam and he had a hard time seeing which Man of Steel he had to concentrate on. Superman's eyes burned red.

"Clark, get a hold of yourself," Batman growled using the same tone he would for Robin. Yet his hand was inching closer to his utility belt.

"He killed Lois!" Superman yelled his eyes watering with tears that would hiss away at his heat vision.

"You don't know that! I won't let you kill him, can't you see? Somebody has been play-"

"Shut up! You of all people know how I…" Supeman's hands quivered. "I heard her scream."

"If this was Luthor, or Brainiac, or Darksied, I might not stop you," Batman declared. "But this is something different. I don't know if this man is innocent but it's obvious that we've been set up!"

"No! He's going to p-" Superman began but his voice became a blast of super breath as Batman's hand lurched for the kryptonite ring. The Dark Knight flew backward barely clasping the ledge with one hand and maintaining his grip on the ring with the other.

Superman brought Wolverine over his head determined to send the mutant crashing to the ground at the speed of sound. Just in between thought and execution however a soft, small hand clutched his shoulder. And sent him sprawling through several buildings. A sonic boom shattered all the windows of these buildings, created from Superman charging at his new opponent that meant to keep him from Lois' killer. The superhero stopped just short. His eyes faded from crimson to their light blue.

"Kara?"

"Kal El. What's going on?" Supergirl asked, her hair, cape, and skirt fluttered in the wind as she held Wolverine in one hand.

"I…he…killed Lois." Superman clenched his eyes shut then opened them as though everything that had happened just hit him. His eyes fell upon the bleeding form of the mutant that Supergirl had saved then they fell upon his own hands. "What have I done?"

"Lois isn't dead!" Supergirl declared. "Listen."

The sound even from several stories down hit him and his eyes widened.

"But she doesn't have much time!" Batman grunted, pulling himself up. "You have to get her to medical attention. The Watchtower would be the be-"

Superman became a blur even before the sentence finished. Then it shot out straight toward the moon, to the JLA Watchtower. When the wind settled there was only Batman and Supergirl left on the roof. Superman had snatched Wolverine from her hands and left him with the X-men.

"What's been going on here?" Supergirl asked, her blue eyes piercing into Batman.

"Trouble," Batman responded, moving past her.

"You know a thanks would be-" She began but, instead her hands shot to Batman has he collapsed, almost tumbling over the edge.

"I guess Kal is right," she muttered, "It's a thankless job."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Logan!" Storm gasped; only once had she seen him this torn up - when Magneto had removed all the adamantium from his body. The X-men could see the mutant's amazing body healing itself up but it was doing overtime. Most of them were gathered around Professor Xavier but a few had broken off to aid Wolverine.

"Beast is on his way with an X-jet!" Cyclops called from the other side of the room, trying to help Xavier.

"He's fading, Scott," Jean said through clenched teeth and equally clenched eyes. "He's trying to use his…telepathy…"

"I can't believe that Superman would do this!" Rogue proclaimed, holding Wolverines battered form.

"No one ever knows what the Alien would be willing to do," Luthor said. The X-men looked to him. In all the ruckus, they had all but forgotten their benefactor. "We can only assume that he took Ms. Lane to receive medical attention. But if we are going to do the same for your comrade and the good Professor we must hurry there are medical facilities here on flo-"

"Stop!" Superboy howled his own vision turning red. "I'm not letting you take them anywhere! I don't know how but you set this whole thing up"

Another red glow illuminated on Superboy's face as Gambit stepped in between him and Luthor holding up several playing cards. "How do we know dat you and your guys didn't set dis up?""You can't be serious?" Superboy face was dumbfounded.

"We are," Colossus stated, imposing his bulk in front of the Boy of Steel.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Luthor grinned as he slid between the mutants and matched Superboy's gaze. "I'm sure our young hero here is just worked up from all the excitement; he probably really only wants to help us get Xavier down to the med lab ASAP. Isn't that right, s_on_?"

"Why you-" Superboy growled.

"We don't have time for this!" Cyclops roared. "Professor Xavier is fading fast! If Luthor has medical facilities here we need to go now! But this kid is not going to touch him!"

"A'm the fastest," Rogue said, turning to Luthor. "Just tell me how to get there and I'll fly the Professor there."

Luthor began to speak, yet his eyes remained locked on Superboy. "It takes up the entire fourth floor. Though do hurry; you'll practically need Super Speed to get there in time. Batman slit his throat."

"You liar!"

Colossus transformed into his metallic form and held a fist up to challenge Superboy. Rogue in the meantime had scooped up Xavier and left the room. Jean had crumpled up in a corner holding her head, her hands and uniform soaked in the Professor's blood.

"Scott, he keeps sending me images. The Batman…"

"We'll get him, Jean. But first let's get down to the med lab to help-"

"Wolvie!" Jubilee's cry came as she and Robin appeared in the doorway. The young mutant rushed to her fallen mentor in a fit. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Superman," Storm spoke, still dazed from it all, "and the Professor…"

"What?" Jubilee cried. Then her eyes flew to Robin. The Teen Wonder had picked up the batarang that was still dripping with Xavier's blood. Jubilee shrieked and let loose a wave of fireworks that shattered the wall and would have done worse to Robin if Superboy hadn't pulled him out the way.

"He didn't do it!" Robin called "He didn't…"

"Robin! Superboy!" Oracle's voice suddenly rang in their ears. "Get out of the Lexcorp building. I've only just been able to reestablish our connection. Batman is down. Repeat Batman is down."

"Let's go," Superboy said, flying Robin up through the many holes that now perforated the Lexcorp Tower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Put your guns away!" Luthor ordered the SWAT team. "There are no threats here, Superman and Batman have left."

"But those mutants!" the squad leader insisted.

"Are here under my protection. They did nothing but try and save my life from terrorists. Now get out and help look for injured, and get those reporters away from the med lab! A man is fighting for his life here."

The SWAT team began to file away slowly and Luthor had the door sealed. The medlab was swarming with doctors and Lexcorp technicians. Per doctor's orders most of the X-men had moved to one side of the lab. The only ones permitted near the patients were Jean and Cyclops, who were standing near Professor Xavier, clinging closely to each other, and Jubilee, who stood, arms folded, near Wolverine.

"Sir!" A Lexcorp guard called out. "We've picked up some sort of aircraft preparing to land on the roof!"

"Yours, I presume?" Luthor turned to Storm.

"Yes. We have a teammate on board. He's a doctor," The X-woman responded.

"This would be that Doctor McCoy that you mentioned. Beast I believe I heard him called also," the billionaire stated.

"Yes. No one knows more about mutants in the world," She replied.

"Except for Xavier," Luthor added, then turned to the doctors that were furiously trying to save the X-men's leader. "I'll have my men escort your good doctor straight here. I think that we have one of the elevators running. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you," Storm said with a nod. "If it isn't too much I would like to go with them. We mutants tend to get nervous when armed escorts arrive."

"Understandable, my dear. Go and hurry back." Luthor turned even as Storm left, and approached Jean and Scott. "Is he fighting? Can you feel him?"

"Y…yes." Jean swallowed. "He keeps on sending me images of the last moments before it happened."

"Images?" Luthor cocked an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"First it's Apocalypse. Then it's the Batman. Yet they keep jumbling. I don't know what he means by it. He may be delirious."

"I'll do everything within my power to save him," Luthor said. "What of your teammate?"

"Wolverine will survive," Jean sighed. "Superman's attack was severe but he has a mutant power that heals him at an incredible rate."

"Then all our hopes must rest on your doctor McCoy and my technicians."

"Superman and Batman played us all along," Cyclops growled. "I can't believe that we trusted them."

"It was nothing you could have done." Luthor placed a comforting hand on Cyclops' shoulder. "That is what happens when villains like them unite."

"Superman isn't a villain," Jean said but there was no conviction in her voice. "And the Batman-"

"Are you so sure about that?" Luthor asked. "Actions speak louder than words. What do their actions say of them?"

Cyclops and Jean looked to each other, neither wanted to answer. Xavier shuddered and Jean clamped her head. Shadowcat suddenly approached them, but her attention was on Luthor.

"I know this isn't a good time but I have something for you," she said to the billionaire.  
"Oh?" Luthor asked.

"Before Juggernaut and the Joker showed up…I found Superboy and Batman's sidekick hacking into your files."

"What?"

"They made a disk but I managed to get it from them."

"Thank goodness. Who knows what they were planning to do with it."

Shadowcat placed her hand in the pouch she had stowed the disc in, but her eyes went wide and her hand came back empty.

"They must have taken it during the fights," Luthor growled. "Batman or Robin."

The last name caught Jubilee's attention and she managed a glance away from Wolverine, but quickly planted it back upon her mentor. Luthor's face was now a mask of anger.

"Which would you say then X-men?" he hissed. "Heroes or villains? As for me I've decided."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Superboy uttered, an unseasonably warm wind blowing across Robin and him. Both were sitting atop the Daily Planet. "Not even close."

"No," Robin replied darkly. All the while he was fiddling with a few chemicals from his utility belt. "It happened exactly how it was supposed to happen. Just not according to our plan. Someone else had a hand in all this."

"But still. Why would the X-men attack Lois?" the Boy of Steel continued. "They were helping us and then they just straight up turned on us!"

"There are a lot of reasons," the Teen Wonder replied. "And we can't exclude the possibility that maybe it's exactly what it looked like. But if the X-men did turn on us I still think that Ra's, Luthor, and Apocalypse had a hand in it. Maybe mind control, maybe Clayface or some mutant that could shapeshift."

"You don't actually think that the X-men's attack was intentional?"

"No, but like I said we can't exclude the possibility, not until we can completely rule it out. Same goes for Batman. I don't believe for a second that he attacked Xavier but I can't rule it out entirely until I've proved it myself."

"Some faith you Bats have in each other. What about Jubilee do you think she would be part of this."

Robin grit his teeth "I can't rule it out."

"This is crazy we can't just start assuming things like this. We need to find out what's happening to Lois, maybe we should even call in the Titan's?"

"Yeah," Robin muttered his face focused on a vial. "Conner, could you heat this up, not too much though."

"Uh, sure," Superboy replied. "What is it anyway?"

"It's a sample of blood that I took off the batarang I found next to Xavier. I have a hunch. Just heat it up and we'll see."

A tiny stream of heat vision flowed from Superboy's eyes and began heating the red liquid. It quickly began bubbling then changed green and began to froth out of the vial. Robin cursed and threw it on the rooftop. Quickly he snatched another vial from his utility belt.

"Get this to Xavier." He explained. "It's worse than I feared."

"What? What's going on."

"The batarangs was laced with snake venom. Batman normally uses it to paralyze criminals, but if what happened with my vial was any indication then that batarangs had a whole lot more. Enough to kill, they may not even know that Xavier has been poisoned!"

Superboy snatched the vial and spun about only to smash into Supergirl. "Gross!" he called out as he pulled himself up. "That's like smashing into your sister!"

"Give me the vial," Supergirl said. "I just got back from the Watchtower. Kal wants you there."

"Both of us?" Superboy asked. "What about Lois? How's she?"

The Maid of Might's face showed more worry than she seemed to want. "Just get up to the Watchtower. Robin doesn't need to come, though. His boss will probably want him here."

"I have to get the disc to him anyway," Robin replied. "Hurry and get this anti-venom to Xavier."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His head pounded and felt as though Joker had hit him with an oversized mallet. He had lost count how many times he had awoken with that sensation. Bruce opened his eyes but clenched them shut again, both from the pain that it caused and the sunlight that was streaming in from his hotel window.

"You had better not move too quickly, Master Bruce," Alfred's voice commanded. "You received a nasty jolt to the head last night."

At this Bruce shot up and forced his eyes open. Lois!" he started, "and the X-men what happened? Where's Tim?"

Alfred sighed and held out a copy of the _Daily Planet _as well as a computer disk, "I knew that the only way to keep you down would be to let find out for yourself. Read it and stay put. I'll have everything ready by the time you are finished. Master Timothy left the disk, he told me that he was going to Titan's Tower to do research."

Bruce unfolded the paper and scanned the headline. His eyes went wide but he kept reading.

World-renowned Geneticist and Peace Activist Slain.

By Clark Kent.

Bruce narrowed his gaze. This meant one of two things. Lois was either stable, allowing Clark to write an article in order to maintain his duel identity. Or Lois was dead and Clark was reporting for the same reason. The hero continued to read.

At 3:23 A.M. Professor Charles Xavier was pronounced dead by doctors stationed at a Lexcorp medical facility. Various assassins, ranging from the Joker to Juggernaut and mutant terrorist Apocalypse, attacked Xavier, as well as countless others. The Daily Planet's Lois Lane was also a victim of the attack but was rushed to medical assistance by Superman. She remains in critical but stable condition. Eyewitnesses stated that a battle had occurred between the terrorist and the Man of Steel for hours before Xavier was slain. The official cause of death was a complete rupture of all four heart chambers due to a highly potent snake venom. Lex Luthor the only eyewitness of the attack on Xavier claimed that the rumored Batman was the assassin. Circumstantial evidence has been recovered but no proof as to whether the geneticist was attacked by Gotham's Dark Knight. Also spotted on the scene was the outlaw band of mutants known as the X-men. Police are looking for evidence as to whether they were linked to the attack or not…

The article went on, detailing how Supergirl had attempted to bring Xavier the anti-venom but was hindered by Luthor's men and the X-men. In the end it had been administered but it was too late. Xavier had died before the anti-venom could take effect. It further gave a time and place for Xavier's funeral, which was being paid for by Xavier's estate and Luthor.

Bruce crumpled the paper and tossed it to the floor even as he was getting up. His head still pounded but he pushed past it. They had lost last night. Lost badly. And he meant to make Luthor, Ra's, Apocalpse, and anyone that got in his path, pay.

True to his word Alfred had everything ready: a fresh suit, breakfast, and the car primed for him to go to his Batcave M.

"I want Nightwing and Batgirl to increase patrols," he said, fastening his suit coat. "I'm going to be out of Gotham longer than expected and I'm not going to let the scum think that they're safe. Especially now that it's been reported that I'm in Metropolis."

"Very good, sir," Alfred nodded. "Heaven forbid that we unite at a time like this."

Bruce didn't touch the breakfast but clasped a briefcase and took the cup of coffee. Alfred put on his chauffeur's hat and held the door open for him.

"Have Tim report to me in the cave as soon as he's available. I also need to know where Superman is."

"All will be ready, sir."

"And start working on an alibi for Bruce Wayne tonight." His face lit up with enough anger to cower the devil himself. "I'm paying Luthor a visit tonight, and if he thinks that I'll play by Superman's rules now he's got another think coming."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next time: Everyone deals with grief differently. Tim and Jubilee talk, Superman tries to come to grips, Batman confronts Luthor.**

**Reviewer Responses: First off I heard a rumor that we're not aloud to respond to reviews anymore. Anybody else heard anything about this? Because that would just plain suck. Anyway until I hear more about it I'll continue to respond to your reviews.**

**Zab: **Wow! Now that's high praise! Thanks a lot! I am currently considering a career in comics but I haven't really done anything yet. It's a tough business to get into from what I hear. And Kusco Comics huh? I like it. It has sort of a ring to it! Lol Thanks again. And trust me I do still need the luck!

**Emerald Knight 1: **Yeah Hush is one of my favorite story archs, so there might be a little inspiration taken from that. I hope that you approved of Kara, there will be more and more guests as the story allows. I'm glad you liked BB it was a great movie. Thanks for reading!

**Utsuri: **Well my friend remember the old saying. Things have to get worse before they can get better. Thanks for reading!

**Robster72**: I'm glad you approve of the fight scenes and the storyline! I'm eagerly awaiting more on your Golden Bat fic!

**Trecebo:** Yeah things are getting kinda complicated. When I think about it I go crosseyed! I hope that I've rewarded your patience with this chapter and I'll try to not make you wait so long for the next. Thanks for reading!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **I was hoping that someone would catch the gut stab! I always wondered after I saw X-men what would have happened if Wolvie had been wrong. So I answered my own question (sort of). Thanks for your readership!

**Revlid:** I'm glad your enjoying the fic. As far as your question goes…well for starters I haven't read those comics so I didn't know about that, also it's possibly that Scarecrow's fear gas is different from the artificial fear induced by the Weapon X project. Also Scarecrow's gas can affect the entire mind that would include the olfactory centers so he was mistaking their smell for that of Sabretooth's in addition to hallucinating about him. Thanks for the review!

**DariusFF: **Well I'll do my best to make Bats a bit more frightening. But that's usually only going to happen when he's in his element and lately in the story he's been away from that. But I'll try. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Proponent of EVO: **Glad I could be of service! Hopefully you remained entertained. If you have questions feel free to ask.

**Louie Pastiche: **Hmmm that's a very interesting theory. Yes it is. Sorry that you weren't able to find out this time. But maybe in the next one. Thanks for reading!

**Lisa Citron: **Yeah Wolverine did get it a bit didn't he? He's a tough guy though. Thanks for reading!

**giveGodtheglory: **Come on out from under the bed. That's where the real monsters live anyway. Thanks for reading.

**Lds-sunshinegrl: **Well I can't tell you about Mystique just yet. That would reveal some very important plot details. Thanks for reading though!

**X-Over:** Yeah I signed up for your group. Those are some really good fics there. I'm glad to be among them. Anyway thanks for your continued readership and hopefully Xavier's demise hasn't left you too depressed.

**Ghost Ninja85:** Well you got Kara this chapter! Nightwing and Batgirl won't be coming for a bit but they will show up. As will some more of the X-people. Thanks for reading.


	15. There has to be a Morning After

**A/N: Lousy no good computer. I had typed up a full page of Responses and then it just disappears, I'm sending out this chapter right now and then I'll modify it in a day or so with my responses because now it's too late for me to do it tonight. Thanks again to Calico for the beta work!**

**Chapter 15**

**There has to be a morning after.**

"You going to get some sleep, Big Guy?" Superboy asked warily. "Are ya even going to move?"

"Kal," Supergirl implored, "You can't just stand there forever."

"I'm Superman," The Man of Steel responded in an almost Batmanish tone. "I can do anything."

He had remained at Lois' side ever since she had been brought from the Watchtower to the Metropolis City Hospital. None of them were dressed as their superhero alter egos, and the only time that Clark had been parted from Lois was when Perry had asked him to write the story, saying that "Lois would have done the same." The Daily Planet's Editor-in-Chief was now waiting outside the door along with Jimmy Olsen. Clark had asked to be alone for a while except for his closest family.

Lois was stable now and resting peacefully. The deep stab wounds had nearly ruptured her heart, thanks to the Watchtower medical technology she had survived. Still she remained unconscious; Superboy had told him of how Lois had been hit with some of Joker's venom. The doctors suspected that even though the antidote had been administered there might have been some residual effects still affecting her.

"Kal if there's anything that I can do," Kara began but the door opened, and her face lit up at seeing the Kents, Clark's parents; if anyone could help him at a time like this it was them.

"We came as soon as we heard." Martha rushed to her son, before taking a long look at Lois. "She'll be alright, she's strong like you."

At this Clark let his mother go and looked away, his eyes skirting away from those of Jonathan Kent.

"What's wrong Son?" he asked, not missing his son's body language.

"I almost killed the one responsible for this. If Kara hadn't stopped me…"

"But she didn't stop you. Son we all know that when you set your mind on something nothing can get in your way, I doubt that she could have done anything if you had decided to kill him."

"That's what family is for," Martha added, "We're there for each other even when we don't know it."

"They're right, Big Guy," Conner said stepping forward slightly. "We're all going to stick with you until this thing ends."

"You can count on me as well," Kara joined in. "I just barely regained a family and I'm not going to let anybody hurt us if I can do something about it."

"Now why don't you come back to the apartment," Martha tugged on his hand, "and I'll fix you something to eat and you can tell us everything that has happened. Maybe a fresh perspective will show you what you need to do."

Clark gave a half smile, and began to follow her lead when his cell phone rang. The call was brief and the Man of Steel said little, mostly uttering affirmations. Finally he turned it off and rubbed his eyes.

"Ma, Pa?" he said, "Why don't you head on to the apartment and get that meal ready, there's something that I have to take care of first.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. It was Alfred, Bruce wants to talk with me and I think that we have a lot to discuss."

"Promise you'll hurry then," Martha insisted, "I'm sure that you'll both do with some rest before you do anything else."

"I will. He just wants to talk about our next move."

"What is our next move?" Conner raised a brow.

"The same thing we do in every situation," Clark answered, "We bring the guilty to justice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jubilee hated crying, she tried to avoid it as much as possible. But she had, practically all night. What made it worse was not having Wolverine's shoulder to do it on. The pillows of her hotel room were now useless, they had become so soaked.

So when she awoke in the afternoon it was with a stiff neck, due to not being able to use her pillows. Yet she was glad to be awake. She had kept dreaming of bats, fluttering everywhere, surrounding Professor Xavier until he disappeared and Robin stood in his place, grinning maliciously.

"How're doing darling?" a gruff yet weak voice jumped her out of bed. Jubilee turned to see Wolverine, covered in bandages but still looking much better than he had the night before. The teenaged mutant launched herself at him but he held out a hand. "Careful, I'm still patching up. If Jean knew that I was out of bed she'd have a fit."

"D…did you hear?" Jubilee lowered her eyes, not wanting to cry again.

"Yeah I heard. Looks like you've been letting your heart out onto the pillows. Good. I told you it was okay to do that after Illyanna died."

"But this is different, it was the Legacy Virus that killed her. Professor X was murdered." Jubilee could imagine the phantom like Batman standing over Xavier's body, batarangs dripping with blood. "We're going to get him right?"

"No sense in you thinking of revenge darling." Wolverine put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You're too young. Besides we won't be looking too good coming from the other side."

"They said that you stabbed a reporter. That's why Superman…What happened?"

"Something wasn't right. Maybe it was that gas that I got sprayed with, or something. But after that Joker fellow attacked that same reporter I knew that I could smell Mystique somewhere. At first I thought that Apocalypse had fooled me but I kept on getting the scent. Finally just before we found the Professor I smelled it on her. I don't know how my senses got so screwed up. I was certain that it was Mystique. When I saw what happened to Chuck, I snapped. Good thing I got adamantium on my bones or I don't think that there would be much o' me left."

"I can't believe that we trusted them," Jubilee hissed. "I hate Metropolis!"

"Now-" Wolverine started but was interrupted by what sounded like a woodpecker going to town on the door. Even before Jubilee could take her first step the door was open and a rush of wind announced their visitor.

"Wolverine what are you doing up?" Quicksliver demanded. He had arrived with Beast and a few other X-men the night before. "We can't have anyone running off now! Not with what's happened. Do you know how many floors I've checked?"

"Probably all o' them," Wolverine growled.

"That's right! Jean and Scott are worried sick!"

"Fine, Peitro fine I'll go talk to them. Just wanted to make sure that Jubes was doing alright here." Wolverine gave her a quick squeeze then eased himself up and headed toward the door. "Don't worry about at thing darling, we'll do the right thing."

Quicksilver's foot was almost permanently imprinted into the carpet now from tapping so rapidly. He watched with arms folded until Wolverine was gone then turned his attention to Jubilee.

"When you're dressed we need you in the conference room."

"Are we going to plan, what we're going to do to get Batman?"

"No," Quicksilver said sullenly, his eyes fixed on the mark he had made on the floor. "We're planning Xavier's funeral."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clark hated not being able to see through the walls and floors. And on a day like today he had little patience for Bruce's compulsion to have absolute control. So by the time he was down the elevator and covered in the darkness of the "Batcave M" it wasn't surprising that he was almost moving at superspeed.

The only light provided in the room was that of glowing computer screens. There Bruce sat, immovable, clad in dark clothing, like an ebony statue. The main screen displayed hospital reports, another had images of various mutants and still another played security tapes that Lexcorp had released, one showed Batman pouncing on Xavier, slitting his throat with a batarang and another showed Wolverine viciously stabbing Lois. Clark felt his eyes grow hot at this sight he had never actually seen Wolverine do it. The same rage he had felt the night before returned.

"I was wrong about Xavier," Bruce said, still not moving. "He wasn't the target. It was the girl. It's been her the entire time."

"Is this the reason you asked me to come?" Clark replied, "I have a lot better things too…"

"Luthor is backing the X-men."

"What?"

"It's in the files that Robin and Superboy stole for us. Luthor has been funding the X-men for months now. Apparently Xavier had run out of money to facilitate his operations. In return I think that Luthor was trying to get Xavier to locate mutants for him. He has files and files of them, what they can do, what their limits are…"

"If Luthor was working with Xavier then why did he kill him?"

At this Bruce swiveled around, legs crossed and fingers arched together. "That is the question isn't it? Framing me seems to have been the primary purpose, but there has to be more than that. The more I look at the evidence the more I don't think that Xavier is dead."

"What?"

The Detective swiveled around again and tapped at his computer. Three pictures came up, one on each screen. The first was of Clayface, the second was of Apocalypse, the third was a woman with fiery red hair and blue skin. "We know that at least two metamorphs were present last night. We faced Apocalypse, he impersonated the Joker before Juggernaut came. In the confusion I suspect he transformed into one of the victiems and I followed Clayface through the building. Then there's this one. Mystique: a mutant metamorph long time member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and foe of the X-men. Wolverine suspected that she was there."

"I know this," Clark growled. "He thought that Lois was her."

"That's what he _claimed_. At any rate Xavier was alone with Luthor for plenty of time more than enough for him to escape and anyone of these shapeshifters to take his place. Incriminate me and turn the X-men against us."

"But if they were on the same side why not have the X-men simply attack us? That's what they did to Lois, they're terrorists after all."

"Supposedly, but from this we can draw out at least two possible scenarios. Either A: The X-men did not know that Xavier and Luthor were linked and this as arranged so that they would kill me. Or B: The X-men, Luthor and Xavier all planned this therefore, giving the X-men 'just cause' to kill me and fight you. A massive smear campaign intended to make them heroes and us villains."

"Hmmm." Clark rubbed his chin. "Either seems likely. Luthor has already publicly denounced you as murderer and praised the X-men for averting disaster."

"Then our next step must be clear to you."

"Of course it is." Clark's voice became somewhat cold. "I've already contacted the League."

"You did what?" Bruce bolted from his seat.

"It will be the quickest way to bring them to justice. We have proof of what they did, the security recordings will show what Wolverine did to Lois."

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "No, we have to confront Luthor."

"But we have no proof that he's done anything. All this disk shows is that Luthor financed Xavier's Institute and that he was interested in mutants. We both know that it was more than that but we can't just attack him."

"Maybe you can't."

"Neither can you. Look at the security tape that's playing on your own computer! I know that you didn't kill Xavier, but what do you think that the police will think? Everyone thinks that you just killed a Human Rights leader. This generation's Martin Luthor King Junior! If you attack Luthor now everyone will think that you're trying to take out their new champion!"

"If we're talking about what kind of messages we'd be sending then I recommend you rethink getting others involved. What do you think that the world will think if Superman and the Justice League smash the X-men into the ground? Both teams are very symbolic. One represents the champions of humanity the other are considered the representatives of the homo-superior! That's a nice message to send now isn't it?"

"They tried to kill Lois!"

"And Luthor framed ME! He killed Vesper!"

Clark's face set grimly. "That's what this is all about. You're just trying to use this entire situation to get to your foe. It's all about revenge for you."

Now it was Bruce's face that radiated anger. Yet he stalked past Clark and opened a cabinet containing his Batsuit. "My foe is whoever tries to hurt either my allies or my good name! Both Ra's and Luthor have done that! What this is all about is stopping them from hurting anyone else. If it's Ra's then I'll deal with him, and if I have to go through Luthor to do it…so much the better."

"You're one of us whether you like it or not." Clark speed past and slammed Bruce's cabinet shut. "If you attack Luthor you'll cast a bad light on the entire League. I can't let you do this."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Bruce growled.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious. I cannot let Luthor get away with this any longer!"

At this Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing the images of Wolverine out of his head. "He's getting away with it right now."

"What?"

"Don't you see? We're playing into their hands right now. If anything they're trying to divide us. They know that we're the finest team on the planet. If they can get us fighting like we are now then we don't stand a chance."

"Then what do you want to do? I'm going after Luthor."

"We compromise."

"I'm listening."

"You can go after Luthor but only to send him the message that he can't stop us and to get any information you need..."

"…And what about you? A compromise works both ways."

"I'll hold off on calling in the League."

The bunker fell silent for a few moments. Clark could hear Bruce's pulse calm and even the almost undetectable shift of his stance. "All right," he finally said then paced to his computer. "I have more work to do, I'll be going to Luthor at midnight."

Clark peered at his friend; Luthor had taken much away from him as well. The Man of Steel could certainly understand why Bruce wanted to confront Luthor. Then he saw Bruce enlarge a picture of a young girl. "Is that her? You said that it was all about the girl."

"Yes. Karina Bradshaw. Whoever she is Luthor wants her. Her whereabouts are still unknown."

"Any leads?"

"Just one. Or rather maybe a hint at what she can do. Just before she disappeared several of her classmates were admitted to the school nurse for extreme sunburns."

"That doesn't say much."

"No it doesn't, but Luthor will say the rest."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quicksilver had left, and Jubilee knew that if she didn't get to the meeting room soon he'd likely carry her up there before she could even blink, though she intended to give him face full of fireworks if he did. The young mutant had absolutely no desire to accompany her fellow X-men in their plans. Planning his funeral only made his death more real. She wanted to ignore it, run away from it, do anything but face it. And a way that she never would have guessed then next few seconds did just that.

Jubilee stepped out of the hotel room slowly, forcing every footfall toward the elevator. She had scarcely taken three steps when her name rang out and caused her to jump. The mutant whirled about to see Tim standing next to her doorway; she could have sworn that he hadn't been there before.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I…I wanted to see if you were okay after all the trouble last night-"

"Seems to me that you had run off long before anything happened," Jubilee snorted, turning toward the elevator. "Get lost, and quit pretending that you care what happens to freaks like me."

Tim was in front of her instantly. "Look we didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday and whether you believe me or not I have to finish it."

"You did finish it Tim! You couldn't even say what I am. And you want to know something I don't care what you think I am! I'm proud of it! Xavier was right someone like you could never understand me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Tim didn't move, his face had grown stern and dark, it reminded her of Batman. She felt herself instinctively backing up, even lifting her hands to blast him if he did anything.

"I don't now or ever did care that you're a mutant Jubilee," he said. "Maybe you should stop assuming that you know what I'm going to say and just let me say it! I came here to try to see if there was anything I could do to help. But obviously you don't need it! Heck right now I'm thinking you could give Bruce lessons in shutting people out!"

Tim's fists were clenched and his knuckles had gone white. Jubilee had never imagined that Tim would have such anger, such passion. Yet Xavier's words came to her mind about how their two different lives would always conflict. "Look," she said a little softer, "Maybe you do mean what you just said but you can never understand me. I'm not just a mutant I'm an X-man. You're just a rich ki-"

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Tim cut her off. "Just because I'm not a mutant or an X-man doesn't mean I don't know what horror and darkness are. In fact I'm willing to wager that I know a bit more about it than you!

"Whatever," Jubilee responded, "I have places to be."

"So do I! But looks like I should apologize to you for taking time out of my schedule just like I apologized for you getting me soaked when we met!"

Tim marched past her to the elevator, and pressed his floor. He couldn't believe how impossibly infuriating she was being. He sure knew how to pick them! Part of him couldn't help but thinking it was for the best. Unless some sort of miracle occurred they would more than likely wind up being enemies anyway. He also couldn't help but notice that the part of him that thought that sounded an awful lot like Batman. Still another part wanted to tell her everything. Even though he knew that what she had said wasn't true the words still stung.

Just before the door closed a hand stopped it. Tim was more than surprised to see that it was Jubilee who had done it. The girl stepped in and approached him, her eyes a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

"What do you…"

"Shut up," Jubilee cut him off, "Nobody talks to me like that."

"Ah, do you want an apology-"

"I said shut up!"

Tim almost said, "Yes ma'am," but he kept his mouth in check.

"Now as I was saying…" She pointed a finger at his face just as the elevator door opened and someone tried to get on. "We're busy here!"

Once the door was shut again Jubilee randomly pushed a button then turned to Tim. "Now where was I?"

"Telling me to shut up."

"Right." Jubilee nodded. "What I really wanted know was…Did you really mean that stuff you said?"

"Can I answer or are you going yell at me again?"

"Depends on your answer."

Tim looked her up and down. He was in what seemed a very small elevator with a girl that could quite easily blow his head off should he give her an answer that she didn't like. Yet he wasn't afraid. Perhaps it was the training he knew he could rely on or maybe it was something else. The way he could see himself reflecting in her eyes.

"Yes," he finally said. "Well most of it anyway. I was just angry that you were pushing me away."

"What about the part about not caring that I was a mutant? Do you really mean that?"

Tim put his hands on her shoulders. "Mutant, meta-human, post-human, homo-superior; Jubilee those are all just different names for a human being that's special. And I couldn't care less which one of those names you chose to call yourself, but I do care about you."

Jubilee's lips quivered and her eyes wavered. "Tim…I guess I owe you an…"

"A what?"

The next second was a blur and before Tim could figure out what had happened Jubilee had practically tackled him and was pressing her lips against his. The shock only lasted a second however and he quickly returned the kiss. Finally Jubilee broke it.

"An apology," she breathed.

Tim smiled. "Well maybe I owe you one too." He leaned in to return her kiss when the door opened and the patron froze at the sight of them. "We're busy here." Tim said, and then pressed the close button.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cyclops eyed the room. There were more mutants there than there had been merely a day before. Still it felt much emptier. They had left the chair that Professor Xavier would have occupied empty in honor of their fallen leader. Quicksilver was practically thrumming his fingers on the desk at light speed. Next to him was Nightcrawler, perched on his seat broodingly, Iceman's chair was frozen to him. Lastly was Beast, he was in a particularly dour mood. He had worked frantically to save Xavier and was taking it hard that he couldn't save him.

"Jubilee should have been here by now," Storm said, "Perhaps we should send Pietro again."

Jean focused for a second. "No, she's still here in the hotel, and seems to be feeling a lot better. I think it would be best if we left her be for the time being."

"Scott, tell us more about this Luthor," Nightcrawler spoke up. They had long since finished with the funeral plans, and were now edging toward a discussion of their future plans for justice. Cyclops hated it. This wasn't the first time he had taken command of the team. Not even the first time since they had thought something terrible had happened to Xavier. But it was different this time. He had been impersonated before, this time they knew that it was him. Jean had been with him the entire time she had felt his mind fade; there was no mistaking him for someone else. Jean had felt Xavier die.

"Lex Luthor means well," Cyclops finally answered. "We think. The Professor was at the very least hesitant around him and he certainly has rallied to our cause. I don't know…Jean what's your impression."

"It's like the Professor said; his thoughts are slippery at best, but he does seem genuine in his interest in our cause. I would recommend we do as the Professor had been doing, proceed with caution. We have no overt reason to distrust him."

"And he did send us this intel on not only this Batman but also Superman as it seems that he has decided to encumber upon us his enmity," Beast added. "Still it seems curious that a mere human would be able to murder Charles. He should have been able to sense it coming."

"Don't forget that we're not just dealing with Batman and Superman here," Storm responded, "We also have Apocalypse and the Brotherhood to deal with. If Batman is working for them than it wouldn't be a surprise if he had some sort of telepathic inhibitor."

"It is quite possible." Beast nodded. "Even probable."

"Let us not forget that this Batman is no mere mortal," Colossus added, "According to Luthor's data the Batman has defeated a number of meta-humans including telepaths. When we face him next it would be wise not to underestimate him."

Gambit shot a few puffs from his cheap cigarette. "So you thinking that we be going after de Bat?"

Each of the X-men paused at this, it was a subject they had avoided each of them wanted to at least talk about bringing Batman to justice but they also knew that the Dark Knight had ties to Superman and despite what he had done to Wolverine none of them wished to clash with him directly. The fact that Superman was perhaps the most visible member of the Justice League and the prospect that he might bring them into it as well was daunting.

"Whether we like what it may entail or not let's be honest about it." Cyclops finally broke the silence. "We owe it to the Professor to bring his killer in. Superman or not."

"I was afraid you would say that." Jean rubbed her head.

"I thought you would be the most desirous to confront the Batman," Quicksilver commented. "He was closest to you and Scott."

"Make no mistake." Jean's eyes lit up. "I want Batman. I want to see him punished more than anyone. The Professor kept on showing me what happened. Batman murdered him in cold blood! But one of the reasons that Charles had brought us to Metropolis was to attempt to gain Superman's support in the cause. We've come to the direct opposite now."

"And it's not like Superman had no reason to attack Wolverine," Rogue added. "Everyone knows that him and Lois Lane were tight."

"I still can't believe that Logan would do that. His attack seemed to come out of nowhere."

"I've scanned his mind. He truly believed that it was Mystique he was attacking. I did not find any psychic imprints that would suggest that he was being mentally manipulated into believing that."

"What of that fear gas that we were both sprayed with?" Storm asked. "Perhaps that caused his delusion."

"No," Beast answered with fingers arched in front of his face. "I've analyzed a sample of it. You were able to overcome it with Charles' help as did Logan; and with his healing factor it would have left his system quite rapidly. At the time of his attack upon Mrs. Kent you were likely being more influenced from it's residual effect than he."

"And the laugh gas?"

"Still analyzing a sample," Beast replied, "There was less of it on the scene than of the weaponized hallucinogen that you were exposed to."

"Then let's worry about it later," Rogue said, "I say we start planning for the Bat!"

The X-men began to murmur and Cyclops finally had to stand up to get their attention. "We're going to worry about that later. Right now I have some appointments to keep, and I think we could all do for some cooler heads. There will be a time for Batman."

"Are you going to meet with Luthor?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Eventually," came the reply and Cyclops' shoulders drooped. "We have an appointment with the mortician in a half an hour."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Next Time:** How to describe the next chapter? I suppose that I could tell you the next chapter's title and see if you can figure it out. It's called "Love and War"

**Reader Responses:**

**Theo Gary:** Thanks man! I try really hard to keep the fic consistent, but I have made a few mistakes. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Why does no one believe that old Chuck bought it? Geez, it's not like as comic fans we're being constantly bombarded with our favorite heroes dying and coming back to life…oh wait, it's exactly like that cough Jason Todd cough Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're picking up on the vibes I've been trying to capture in my fic. I really do try to keep the characters similar to my favorite renditions of them (Kingdom Come being high up on the list). Thanks for reading!

**Zab: **And once again you leave me at a lack of ways to thank you for the reviews! I thrilled that you're enjoying this fic and that you think I'm good enough to publish my own comics.

**Utsuri: **More Xavier death conspiracy theories! I love it! Thanks for reading, and as far as things getting worse. I just hold the belief that a happy ending is most rewarding when things go almost as bad as they can. It's not quite to that level yet but don't worry pretty soon there will be nowhere to go but up!

**Lulu belle: **If I was your teacher I would have totally allowed this fic for summer reading. But unfortunately I'm not so you'll have to read "real" literature. Might I recommend Edgar Allen Poe? As far as the long reviews go…Don't stop! I love long reviews! They're fun no matter what…well maybe not long flames but I don't think you'll do that.

**DariusFF: **Thanks! Luthor is one of my all time fav's so I go out of my way to get him right. And I'm glad that you enjoy the cameos. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight1:** Thanks for the kind words. I really am running out of ways to say thanks! I'm just glad you think I have gotten the characters right and that your enjoying this half baked story of mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Superfan:** Lucky Reviewer #150 come on down! As I previously stated, I would give the 150th reviewer the chance to be in the fic. If you want to be a part of it I'll need you to e-mail me so I can ask some basic questions. If not just tell me and I'll offer it out to somebody else. Thanks for the info on the fanfiction too!

**Robster72:** Thanks man! I'm working real hard on this mystery. It's one of my favorite things. Which makes me sad because I'm fast approaching the end of this phase of the story. Thanks for reading!

**X-Over: **Don't worry every character will get what's coming to him or her whether they be good or bad. I'm a firm believer in justice. Just stay tuned and hold on! Thanks for reading!

**LDSsunshinegrl:** I prefer "Misguieded Genius" as opposed to "Evil Author" but I'll take what I can get. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story and my other's for that matter. Thanks for the e-mail's too! BTW have you seen "American Mormon"? I think you'd get a kick out it. Though I don't know where you could get a copy. Anyway thanks again!

**Trecebo:** Well I hope that this chapter slowed down just enough for you to catch your breath. Because from it's just going to be a brief respite. Thanks for your readership and your advice!

**Ghostninja85:** Yeah the JLA exist in this world but like you said bringing them in would kinda hurt the story, I have a lot of characters already. But some will more than likely make cameos. Thanks for the reading!

**Givegodtheglory:** Oh we monsters out here aren't so bad once you get to know us!


	16. Love and War

**A/N: **I know I know. It's been a long time. This time I actually have an excuse. My computer died. I had to give it mouth to mouth. Not a pleasant experience trust me. In actuality it caught a nasty virus. It's still not running a 100 but it's good enough to get this out to you. Special thanks to Calico

**Chapter 16**

**Love and War.**

"That you, Smallville?"

"Lois?"

Flash himself couldn't have been at her side any faster.

"Well, I suppose you answered my question." Lois smiled.

Clark took her hand and for the first time in the entire day smiled. He was able to get her moved to their apartment. But he had not been able to rest at all. The police had been there several times. Seeking more answers to what had happened. The media that Clark was normally a huge part of was having the proverbial field day with the Genetic Banquet fiasco. One of their own had been struck down and Clark Kent had been an eyewitness to much of it as far as they knew. They wanted interviews and stories. But Clark was only interested in one. And it only involved the health of his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine…What's been happening?"

"You don't need to worr-"

"Smallville, don't give me that." Lois lowered her brows, even pushing herself up slightly. "I got stabbed, believe me I know. But you can't shield me from what's been going on. You know that if you don't tell me I'll find out from somebody else."

Clark sighed. Lois' independent spirit was one of the traits that he most admired about her yet at the same time it drove him crazy. Couldn't she just slow down for a few minutes. If anything it would be the death of him rather than her. Still Clark found himself recounting to her everything that had happened since Wolverine had struck her down. How he had almost killed the mutant, how Supergirl had intervened, and of Xavier's death, finally ending with his meeting with Batman and how Luthor was now publicly announcing his support for the X-men while at the same time calling for Batman's arrest and Superman's questioning.

"He really planned it out good this time, didn't he?"

"Too good. If I had killed Wolverine he would no doubt be calling for my arrest right now as well."

"Well, looks like he underestimated you again…What's wrong?"

"He didn't underestimate me at all. If Kara and Bruce hadn't been there…he would have been right to get me arrested."

"Clark, stop that." Lois pulled him closer. "You're Superman. You got that? Not Batman! Batman blames himself for everything. You can't be like that, you may have wanted to kill that mutant…" Lois' face grew somewhat darker. "…and I can't blame you. But you stopped yourself, now let's move on."

"But-"

"No buts." Lois kissed him. "I'm okay, I've been through worse, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

The door opened a bit and Martha walked in holding a bowl of chicken soup. "Lois! Everyone come quick Lois is awake!" The room was flooded with visitors, Jonathan, Perry, Jimmy, Conner, Kara, even Krypto gathered round and despite easily being the largest of all of them Clark let them crowd him away. He took a moment to smile and marvel at his family both direct and indirect. Yet his smile faded when his hearing picked up the T.V.

Silently he moved out of the room and approached the newscast. They were filming a conference in Washington D.C. The mutant phenomenon was being discussed and below the words scrolled. "Should Sentinels be sent to the City of Tomorrow?"

Luthor had planned it good this time.

………………………………...

"Is that you, Tim?"

There was no answer. Bruce pulled his eyes away from the lit screen, half the monitor displayed a file on Ra's Al Ghul the other half was a picture on Vesper Fairchild, the woman that Luthor had killed to frame Bruce Wayne, a woman the he had loved. Beyond the screen the room remained bathed in shadows, a normal person wouldn't have likely seen anybody, but the well-trained eyes of Bruce Wayne couldn't be fooled. Someone was approaching, and he could tell from the walk that it was neither Tim nor Alfred.

."Identify yourself," he called to the approaching figure, "You have five seconds."

"I had thought that you would have recognized me from far away, Beloved," a sultry voice came.

"Talia," Bruce relaxed himself from his fighting stance but still remained coiled to strike in an instant. "Get out."

The beautiful daughter of the Demon's Head pulled herself into the light. Her features were a mask of worry. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders covering half her face and, part of skintight suit that she bore. "You are not even going to ask me how I found your hideaway?"

"I don't care," Bruce snapped, tensing up as she neared him. "There are literally dozens of ways that you could have done it. All I know is that I have an enemy standing in my bunker, were you anyone else, you would be unconscious right now."

"Even the Kitty?"

"Don't bring Selina into this."

"I came here to warn you."

"I said get out." Bruce turned to his computer.

"Beloved-"

"Don't," he hissed his back still to her. "I'm not in the mood to even talk with you let alone have you call me something I'm not."

"All is not as it seems. My Father-"

"Nothing's ever how it seems Talia!" Bruce roared latching onto her wrist and pulling her in front of him. "Your father always has a scheme and you always come to warn me of it! Sure you'll give me enough aid so I don't get killed but in the end you just side with him and betray me. That is the only constant and frankly it's getting old!"

"But he has no plan this time he only wants to kill you and he is allowing himself to be manipulated by En Sabah Nur in order to achieve his goal. I fear for him."

"Then don't. Ra's has nothing to fear from Apocalypse, only me. Now get out."

Roughly he thrust Talia aside and strode to his Bat suits, pulling one out for use. Talia trembled yet picked herself up, the lights in the room came on and where Bruce Wayne had been Batman now stood. Silently without even a glance in her direction he began loading a utility belt. Concentrating on work.

"You have lost so much," her voice came behind him, her eyes were fixed on the view screen. Going from her father to the woman it showed. "And I have only viewed your losses from afar. Is that why you push me away? You fear that Luthor will strike at me as he did Miss Fairchild?"

"Talia…" he responded but his voice was softer than it had been all night. "Please…"

"I know you want me to go," she said close to him. "And I will do that, I have warned you and now I can only pray that you'll help save my father's life as well as your own. There is but one last thing."

She took one of his gloved hands and pulled him to her. Batman kept his face from directly looking at her but that did not stop her from leaning in and pressing her lip against his.

"Goodbye, Beloved," she said slinking away, "and be safe."

Batman clenched his fist open and shut, as he heard her enter the elevator and exit the Batcave-M. His eyes flashed to the picture of Ra's on the screen. The Demon's Head had planned it perfectly.

………………………………...

"I really shouldn't be here."

"It's okay, you said it yourself: What good will you be to the rest of them? Let them plan the funeral."

Jubilee nestled herself deeper into Tim's embrace. The pair sat atop the very peak of the Daily Planet building. Tim had assured her that they would be all right up there, that he had the proper "connections" as it were. They had left the hotel after their first kiss to escape. Escape the X-men and Bruce. They had spent their entire time sharing their thoughts on what was happening and acquainting their lips to each other. Often at the same time.

"You don't understand," she finally said. "I owe it to them, the X-men are my family. I lost my parents when I was very young and Xavier in a lotta ways was like a father to me, I mean I still have Wolvie but-" she let her voice trail off as she tried to stifle thoughts of the fallen mutant leader.

"I actually sort of do understand," Tim responded. "I imagine that I'd feel a lot like you if something happened to Bruce or Alfred."

"But the X-men took me when I had no one left. I mean I'm sure that you're close to Bruce and Alfred but they're just employers."

"No," Tim had suddenly grown cold in both voice and body. "They're all the family I really have anymore."

"You're parents?"

"I'm an orphan just like you." Tim was staring into the past darkly. "That's one of the things I meant when I said that I could understand you, that I know a lot about darkness."

Jubilee eyed the teen that held her. His eyes had seemed to meld with the shadows of the dying sunlight. There was anger there that reminded her of Wolverine. "You have a lot more secrets than you let on don't you, Tim Drake?"

Tim lowered his eyes to hers and let a hint of a smile show. "More than I would like."

The sun had settled beneath the skyscrapers and night was quickly taking over, the city was now twinkling with its lights as though trying to make up for stifling out the stars. Overhead a group of bats set out to find food. Jubilee shivered when she saw them, not from fear but from the rage that boiled in her when she saw the creatures. Tim's face had changed as well; his was now concerned, worried and distant.

Jubilee's words had awakened memories that he had tried very hard to bury. It was always easier when he wore a mask, but right now he didn't have that luxury and every time Jubilee moved he was reminded that she had lost someone very close to her, just like he now had a history of losing people close to him, his Mom, Stephanie, his Dad. These deaths gnawed away at him told him to let Jubilee go or she would surely become a target as well. He forced those thoughts down but another thought resurface, the one that used Batman's voice.

"_She's an enemy the X-men will try to kill you_."

"Tim is there something wrong?" Jubilee interrupted the thought.

"The X-men were tricked…" Tim argued against the voice.

"_Do you really believe that? They're terrorists, the enemy._"

"Yo, Tim."

"Jubilee's not like the others, she's not a terrorist."

"_She tried to kill you once, she wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill Batman_."

"Hey! Earth to Tim Drake!"

There was a screech and a bat flew overhead, Tim focused his eyes on the creature for a second. As much as he wanted to deny it, that dark part of him was right. Even if he believed he could trust her, fate had pitted them against each other as Robin vs. any member of the X-men. Any feelings she had for him would be squelched if she found out who he truly was. This relationship was doomed from the very moment she had splashed him at the pool.

The soft touch of her lips brought him out of his reverie. He accepted the kiss then gently pulled her away.

"You looked like you needed that," she said. "Ya wanna share what was more important than me."

Tim looked at her. Determination welled up from within him. He had to break it off with her before it got too serious, it would hurt less now than if he waited, even under the best circumstances it would not work, yet as he opened his mouth two beeping sounds interrupted. His cell phone, and a communicator with an X on it that she pulled out of her pocket.

"I have to take this," they said in unison each turning their backs to each other.

"Master Tim," Alfred's voice rang from the small phone. "I don't know where you've been. Master Bruce is looking for you and he's most displeased that you're not at Titan Tower as you said."

"I'm coming Alfred," the young man said. Then he turned to Jubilee and noticed she was arguing loudly with whoever was on the other end of her communicator. Tim's hands began crushing into the phone; life just never wanted him to have his moments.

Jubilee spat a few more curses at Cyclops. She the last thing in the world that she cared about at the moment was X-men business. Tim wouldn't understand her running off for no reason. Even if he knew what she did. Cyclops ended the conversation by telling her that she would either be at their hotel in a half hour or Quicksilver would find her. The young mutant cut off the connection and gave an exasperated sigh. Life was doing it's best to cut her moments of happiness short.

"I'm sorry Tim but I have to…" She turned to explain to the young man, but the nightime breeze caught her voice. Tim was gone as though spirited away by that very wind.

………………………………...

Lex Luthor practically waltzed his way through the LexCorp parking garage, Hope and Mercy his Amazonian bodyguards flanked him. The open-air garage was several stories high, and was itself a building. Lex never built anything below ground, publicly anyway, he preferred that the people of Metropolis knew that even his employees parked and towered above them.

Even with his light step he did not look truly happy, his Lexcorp tower looked as though a drunk had taken a wrecking ball to it. It would take months to fully repair. But it would be worth it, he thought as a crack of lightning flooded the concrete garage with more light. A storm was coming. Lex loved it. The raw power it represented just waiting for him to tap into.

He pressed ahead to his black Bentley, he had his chauffer instructed to have all ready when he arrived. Luthor's latest meeting with the X-men had been a success. A confident smile asserted itself on his lips. The meeting had gone extraordinary well. The X-men had eagerly accepted his offer. The pieces were in place, and soon he could announce checkmate, he would have to sacrifice a few pawns and hopefully some more "valuable" pieces but it was coming.

There was another flash of lightning and the thunder reverberated around the near empty garage. Ahead lay his Bentley. As the lights flickered under another thunderbolt, Luthor narrowed his eyes at the car he was approaching.

"Robbley," he called out. The driver did not respond, the thunder rolled and the lights flickered again.

Luthor looked at his bodyguards then latched onto the driver's door and threw it open. If the chauffer were sleeping on the job again it would be the last time. Sure enough the young driver was sawing logs. Luthor reared back to deliver the first blow, and then he saw it. A small batarang protruding from the young man's neck. Luthor whirled about but the lightning struck and the lights flickered out, stifling everything in darkness. He heard Hope and Mercy give a shudder then there were two thumps of Amazon against the concrete. Luthor reached for a gun inside his coat, yet lightning flashed and the soaked, terrifying visage of Batman appeared right in front of his face.

The gun was batted away and Luthor felt leathered fingers wrap around his neck and thrust him against the car. The glass shattered and Robbley slumped against the dash, bumping on the interior lights. Most of Batman was still cloaked in shadow, his white eye slits seemed to growl at Luthor.

"You better have the money to pay for that," Luthor hissed. Then he saw white stars as he reeled from a backhand delivered by the Dark Knight.

"Shut up, Luthor," he barked. "I'm not here to listen to your holier than thou routine. You've decided to make this game personal, now I'm going to show you what that means."

"You can't do a thing to me!" Luthor roared, "You can't prove that I've done anything wrong!"

The lightning cracked, this time closer. "You keep on forgetting that I'm not the Boy Scout." Batman's voice matched the thunder. "Where's Ra's? What are your plans with the X-men?"

"Mutant Liberation. Don't you read the papers?"

There was a crack but it was Luthor's ribs, not thunder. "This isn't a game!" Batman shrieked his face inches from Luthor's. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know!"

Luthor heard Batman's fist rush through the air and Luthor braced himself for another blow, yet the room was unexpectedly bathed in fire and light. The Dark Knight had lobbed a grenade at the wall. Rain pounded to the ground and Batman dangled Luthor over the edge like a rag doll.

"Now answer me!" Batman bellowed, "Or we'll see how many floors you can take! And just what kind of screams you'll send to my ears!"

"Okay! Okay!" Luthor trembled, his eyes fixed on the pavement far below. "Just pull me back and I'll tell you everything!"

The Billionaire was hurled onto his Bentley and Batman stalked to him. Luthor spat blood out of his mouth then straightened himself, he even adjusted his tie. The Dark Knight's fists clenched out any rain that might still have been clinging to his gloves.

"Talk," he commanded.

"Batman, Batman, Batman," Luthor spoke finally. "You always accuse me of not knowing that you're not the 'boy scout', but it seems that you seem to forget that I'm not some leering psychopath with too much make up. And you're wrong, this is a game, and any good chess player knows that sometimes you have to place yourself in danger to capture your opponent's piece."

Luthor nodded his head and Batman spun about, the lightning's source was revealed. It illuminated the team of mutants that now were gathered before him. The glint of a red visor, the gleam of metal skin and claws and the floating form of Storm illuminated the garage with unnatural lightning.

"Check." Luthor smiled and he did his best to not chuckle to himself. He had planned it oh so well.

**Next time:** The board is set, the pieces are moving. War is declared.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Cmar: **Glad to see that you've been enjoying this fic! And there are few compliments I like more than hearing that I'm making it believable. And I appreciate that you've been able to pick up on my themes of mutants and meta-humans. Thanks for reading!

**Zab:** I'll do my best to please! Thanks for reading!

**Maverick: **Well you're thinking along the right lines. Something like what you suggested is in store. Not quite it but something like that. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight 1:** Yeah unlike many people I think Superman is fascinating in that he's one of the most human characters in the DCU. Once you scrape away all the powers and the Kryptonian heritage you're left with a man that wants to do what's right despite his flaws. I'm glad that your enjoying this fic and don't worry, the mystery is beginning to wind down.

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Well my question about no one believing me was more rhetorical than anything, but you made a very good point. And I'll be interested in seeing if any of your theories pan out. Again I'm gladdened by you liking the interaction between the characters. It's a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading!

**Angel: **Well I don't want to put too many characters in, but the time will come when I can add a few. I'm not saying who it will be but I think it will be exciting. Thanks for your review and for reading!

**bat fan 7:** Welcome to the fic! Thanks for reading. Yeah it will be a bit before the two sides nicen up to each other.

**Louie Pastiche: **Good job man. You're coming close to figuring it out! And yes Luthor's plans are way more intricate than usual. Of course he's teamed up with two of the most diabolical minds in all comicdome so you know it's gonna be big. I'm glad you're contemplating on Karina. She sort of gets shuffled away with everything else that's been happening but she plays an important part in this game. Thanks for reading and I appreciate the long review!

**Trecebo: **Some very good theories. And you're quite right that Luthor isn't doing this by himself. He's been more of the "frontman" so far. Letting the other two operate from the shadows. That's an interesting idea with Gambit. I'll have to look into it. Thanks for your readership.

**Robster72:** Batman is if anything a detective first. And you bet that the enemy will be getting a kick out of what's happening. Thanks for reading!

**X-Over:** Rest assured that the other Marvel heroes are paying attention but just like the other DCU they are waiting in the wings. The time might come for them to act but they're letting the X-men deal with it. You'll get a first real glimpse of it at Xavier's funeral. Thanks for reading!

**Doza:** Well Superman is in many ways more complicated than Batman. He has certain emotions he has a hard time dealing with. Anger is one of them. But rest assured that the Man of Steel will be there when it counts. Thanks for reading!


	17. Ambushed

**Author's Notes: Oh just stop rubbing your eyes! Yes a new chapter! Let's hear it for Calico and her wondrous editing! And without further ado…Let's get ready to rumbllleeeeee!**

**Chapter 17**

**Ambushed**

He was surrounded, overpowered, but not outmatched. Batman assessed the X-men before him. There were more than last night; four more to be precise. Yet thanks to his own research, experience, and the extensive data contained on Luthor's disk, he knew everyone of them. They had the advantage of numbers and power. That had never stopped him before, he had his own advantages.

"You didn't think it was a coincidence that it just happened to be a 'dark and stormy night' did you?" Luthor asked with an arrogant grin.

"We have a score to settle with you, bub," Wolverine growled bearing his claws.

Outside a bolt of lightning cracked and Batman whirled Luthor about, making the bald villain into a fine human shield. "And I have a score to settle with Luthor," The Dark Knight replied.

"Let him go!" Cyclops ordered, flashing a hand to his visor.

"You better hope that your X-men are real good shots Luthor," Batman hissed backing toward the hole he had blown in the concrete. This wasn't the first time he'd pulled an act like this but the fact that it was Luthor that he was going to be dropping a few stories down made it a bit more fun.

The X-men rushed at him but Batman just leaned his weight into gravity and plummeted with Luthor in his grasp, from there it would be a simple matter of launching a d-cell line at an appropriate moment and take Luthor with him.

But as so often happened in his line of work things didn't go as planned. There was the sound of a whip being cracked and the smell of fire, smoke, and brimstone. Batman felt as though he was being pulled inside out. Then he was in the dark garage again, the X-men surrounding him, pulling Luthor back into their grasp. Nightcrawler. Batman concluded, he had studied this mutant in Luthor's files; an agile fighter, capable of teleporting over considerable distances. The mutant's three fingered hands were still grasping his shoulder.

"You're not going any-" Cyclops began but was cut off as Nightcrawler was thrown head first into him. Batman sprang from the ground only to be stopped by a blur, one that that knocked him back down. It felt like Flash had hit him.

"The man said you're not going anywhere, Batman," said Quicksilver, "and he meant it."

The Dark Knight responded by lobbing several batarangs at the mutants. Quicksilver blurred again and reappeared with all of the projectiles in his hand. "For the World's Greatest Detective you sure don't seem to catch on too qui-" the snapping and banging of the batarangs, erupting in light, cut Quicksilver off. Batman had shielded his eyes from the flash bangarangs, but the X-men, especially the mutant speedster did not see it coming. By the time the light had cleared, Quicksilver was bound and unconscious and Batman was one with the shadows.

"No more games, people!" Cyclops roared. "That murderer is going down tonight! Jean, Wolverine, use your powers to find him! Storm, Gambit, Iceman, Jubilee you see anything stir you hit it! Rogue, Nightcrawler, Colossus make sure all the exits are secure."

"You've got good coordination but you're badly informed," Batman growled from above them, or perhaps below it was hard to tell with the echoes.

"There's something blocking my telepathy," Jean said. "I can't get a good fix on him."

"The first time I fought your kind," Batman cried from the shadows, "I didn't have clue about mutants. I'm prepared this time."

"He's somewhere around here," Wolverine growled, sniffing his way about.

"Let's get some light!" Jubilee responded throwing up a shower of fireworks, illuminating the room, there was a faint shadow just behind a pillar.

"There!" Storm called sending a lightning bolt toward the direction. The pillar shattered, and the room lit up more. The shadows danced and still Batman remained hidden.

"Come and fight coward!" Colossus hollered. "Or do you only kill men who cannot walk?"

"I don't kill," The rasp hissed. "I didn't want to fight you until now, but considering what you did to Lois Lane…I'll try not to enjoy myself."

"Regroup," Cyclops called. "He's not going anywhere."

Yet before the X-men could move Batman began his assault. "Cyclops," he called, "A.KA. Scott Summers, fires optic beams that can only be contained by his ruby quartz visors."

The air hissed and Cyclops was struck by a batarang, and it was as though the mutant exploded. The batarang had struck his visor and shattered its protective lenses. Crimson fire erupted from Cyclops' eyes, and anybody in his immediate proximity jumped for cover as he demolished a wall before he could manage to clench his eyes shut.

"Careful!" Luthor barked. "Do you know how much a building like this-" the Billionaire was silenced as another batarang issued from the shadows that knocked him cold.

"Show yourself!" Jean hollered.

"Jean Grey," his breath snuck to their ears. "Alias: Phoenix, one of the strongest telepathic mutants alive."

"Leave her alone!" Cyclops cried into the darkness, yet he could not risk opening his eyes. "Everyone we need stay together-"

There was the rush of movement and Gambit, Jubilee, and Iceman all fired at it, yet hit nothing apart from parked cars. Only when the racket died down did they turn to see Jean lying unconscious on the ground. With the shadow of Batman hunched over her, his eyes piercing the darkness. "Who's next?" he growled.

The X-men launched themselves at him, as did he at them. The entire floor rang and shook with the attacks, those that had projectile attacks had all fired at once; fire, shadow, ice, and light collided, serving to blind most of them. The X-men were all gathered together avoiding each other's attacks.

"Watch it!" Iceman cried, narrowly avoiding several playing cards, only then did he realize that he had been Batman's next target. The X-man toppled over, steaming and screaming trying to rip away a glowing device that was melting his frozen body.

"I figured a thermal generator would work just as well on you as it does Mr. Freeze," they heard Batman call, having disappeared in the ruckus.

Nightcrawler managed to remove the device and the X-men gathered around him and their fallen companions. Iceman was trying to gather himself from the pool of water that half of him had become, Cyclops stood surrounded by his teammates with his eyes clenched shut.

"He's going after us one by one, using our weaknesses against us," Storm cried, "Scott was right."

"That's what I was trying to say!" the, for all intents and purposes, blind mutant said. "He's just one man he can't take us all on at once! Who do we have left?"

"Jean, Quicksilver, Iceman, and you are out of commission," Beast responded eyeing the darkness. "The rest of us are gathered around you…"

"Where's Wolvie?" Jubilee blurted out.

The X-men halted their desperate search of the shadows and looked at themselves. Wolverine was missing. Had the Batman gotten him as well? Silence gripped the garage and the X-men strained to hear anything besides the storm that was building outside.

Then it happened, somebody roared painfully, but it was more than that. It was a cry coupled with a howl that the X-men knew only too well. Batman was vaulted from the shadows, his back bleeding terribly, with Wolverine following, claws bloodied.

"Maybe you shoulda paid attention to all of us instead of the heavy hitters," the mutant growled.

Even as the Dark Knight pulled himself up Beast was swinging, bringing his gorilla-like feet into Batman's already injured back. The superhero tumbled, leaving bloodstains on the concrete as he skidded to a halt.

"You would do well to stay down," Beast seethed, clamping one of his massive feet on Batman's chest, the superhero writhed and tried to escape but the mutant only clamped down harder, feeling the pressure of his foot on strained ribs.

"Is this how you felt when you murdered the Professor?" Beast hissed, one of his massive hands came down to the fallen heroes face, clasping at the mask. To the X-men's surprise gas shot forth. Beast crumpled, in a coughing fit and Batman lurched forward, flinging batarangs behind him. Wolverine lunged with a feral roar, the Dark Knight wrapped his cape around Wolverine's fist, the claws tore through the fabric, but that was it. Batman continued running, his cape now detached.

So intent was he on dodging the explosives, light beams, he didn't hear Rogue rushing toward him. She caught the Dark Knight dead center and kept going; heading straight toward the wall. In the last instant Batman pulled himself on top of the mutant and onto her back. The wall shuddered and broke under the impact but it was Rogue who took the brunt of it. Still she was not out. She swung around lunging her hands at him. Batman caught her fists, but had to use every ounce of strength to keep her from overcoming him. He heard the sound of fireworks and whirled his body about; Rogue took the full force of Jubilee's attack.

Batman could feel her grip failing and knew that it would only take a well-executed move to free himself. She sensed this as well and made her last ditch attack. In all of his experience Batman would never have expected her to lunge her only exposed skin at his, yet their lips met and it was as though he was being punched in the stomach, his face went pale and he felt as if his very blood was trying to rush into the mutant. Only a couple seconds more and he was going to faint, summoning his last bit of strength he slammed his leg into her solar plexus and sent her sprawling backward.

Dazed, disoriented, and his vision blurred, he stumbled away seeing the mutants rushing toward him. He couldn't fight now. He had lost a lot of blood and most of his strength, and the X-men had every advantage. There was only one chance for him now.

Wolverine was almost to him, his claws still wet with his blood, Batman twisted his body and tired to run but then collided with a wall. A wall made of organic steel.

"Despite what you've done," Colossus breathed clamping his arms around the Dark Knight and lifting him above his head, the sound of flesh slamming against steel filled the garage as Batman futilely pounded against the mutant's metal skin. "We will not kill you. The Professor would not wish this, instead we will break you and then the police can have you."

"N…ot today," Batman coughed, his hand quivered to his utility belt, there was a sudden rumble and the garage was bathed in light. The rumble turned into a roar the light grew stronger, picking up speed barreling at Colossus and his opponent.

"Peter, watch out!" they heard someone try to call over the roar but it was too late. The Batmobile slammed into the armored mutant, taking his feet out from under him, rolling him over the equally armored surface of the vehicle. Batman pulled himself off the ground and toppled into the canopy of the car. Even as the door slid shut he saw the X-men rushing the vehicle.

There would be no reckoning with Luthor this night. He thought slamming his foot on the gas. Now all that was left was escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This isn't good," Tim paced. "He should have been back by now."

He was dressed in his Robin costume save his mask. Batman had called him in just in case there was trouble, but insisted that Tim wait until after Luthor had been dealt with. Alfred stood ridged facing the cascading water that poured down the window.

"Master Bruce did instruct us to wait," he reasoned, but the concern was apparent in his voice.

"This isn't right Alfred," said Tim clenching his fists, his mind kept replaying the moments he had spent with Jubilee. And despite what the Batman in him said, Tim knew that she wasn't a terrorist. What bothered him worse was that he knew Jubilee had been called away on X-men affairs, he didn't know what it was but from the sound of the conversation he knew it had been important, now Batman was late. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm going," he finally said, pulling on his mask.

"Master Timothy," Alfred responded sternly. "You know very well that Master Bruce wished to deal with this on his own."

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "But he doesn't know won't hurt me. I'm just going to watch. I'll stay far enough away that not even _he'll_ know that I'm there. Something's just not sitting well with the detective in me."

Robin made for the window but Alfred's voice caught him in his tracks. "And your relationship with young Miss Lee has nothing to do with your brash endeavor?"

"Y…you know?" Robin breathed.

"Young sir," Alfred sighed. "Someone in my position could not _help_ but notice; you've been smitten with her ever since the rather soggy incident at the pool."

"Then you understand why I have to go," Robin concluded. "If something happens to her, or if she does something to Bruce…"

Alfred approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I understand why you feel you must go, but remember this...love can often blind judgment, you must be careful with what you do."

Robin nodded then slipped out the window, soaked to the bone before he took his third step. Alfred merely watched the lad extend a bat-line and launch himself from the balcony. Such was his lot, ever the casual observer and wise sage. Part of him felt a sudden exhaustion and told him that it was more than past his bedtime. But as was part of his routine he knew he wouldn't get a wink until his two "sons" as it were, turned up safe and sound as they always did.

The phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. "Good evening," he said taking up the phone, "Wayne Penthouse."

"Alfred?"

"Master Richard!" Alfred beamed at the unexpected caller. "How pleasant of you to call!"

"How are things going? I saw on the news what happened last night. How's Bruce?" Dick Grayson, the world's first Robin and it's only Nightwing asked.

"Not well," Alfred responded taking a seat. "But of course he won't admit it. Things are looking grim as always, son."

"I wish he would let us be there," Dick simmered. "Something big is happening over there and me and Batgirl are stuck out here in Gotham."

"Surely there is plenty for you to do with Batman being absent."

"That's just the thing, you would think that they would be having a field day, but there's almost nothing! It's almost as if they're holding their breath, just waiting for something to happen."

"I never thought that lack of crime would be something distressing,"

"Well it is Gotham, I'm not saying that things are just dandy down here but nothing that the GCPD can't handle."

"Perhaps I should speak with Master-" Alfred began but the doorbell buzzed. "Someone appears to be at the door, if you'll just give me a moment, Master Richard."

"Sure thing, Al."

Alfred straightened his tuxedo as he stood and made for the door. However before he reached it he pressed a monitor and a camera displayed the person that was just beyond the door. He could not contain a gasp. "Miss Talia," he breathed.

Quickly Alfred swung open the door, but to his horror he was not greeted with the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Instead he was greeted with the grim face of the Demon's head himself. To Ra's left stood a bluish woman with fiery red hair, her form was shifting from that of Talia's. To their right stood a tall man smirking maliciously.

"Charles Xavier!" Alfred gasped as he turned to run at the same time, he did not make it two steps before he was caught in the back by Mystique's foot. The butler stumbled forward, crashing onto the coffee table and knocking over the phone. He was unconscious even before Dick's alarmed voice was yelling his name over the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A man with a gun, two shots, and bats were all Rogue could see for a moment. These were the first memories that she had absorbed from Batman. They were most definitely the strongest. She tried to block the images of two very good looking and stately people being gunned down. Distantly she could hear a roar; only after it came again did she realize what it was. The Batmobile. She was vaguely aware that Batman had crawled inside.

"He'll be nearly unreachable in it," she thought aloud, all traces of her southern lilt gone. "Armor reinforced frame, bulletproof glass, gel-filled Kevlar reinforced tires, and a 1,500 hp gas/turbine engine that can go from zero to sixty in 2.4 seconds."

Rogue shook her head. Where had that come from?

"Batman's memories of course," she thought quite logically.

"What's going on?" Cyclops called.

"Batman's escaping." Nightcrawler responded.

The Batmobile peeled away, leaving smoking marks in its wake. It was headed straight for the ramp, preparing to weave its way down out of the parking garage and onto the free roads of Metropolis.

"Somebody point me toward the car!" Cyclops yelled, Jubilee latched onto the mutant's head and pointed it toward the speeding vehicle. Cyclops opened his eyes wide and the room lit red with his optic beams, had he been aiming himself the Batmobile would have been reduced to slag. However the aim was off just enough that the Batmobile had time to swerve and miss, the ramp however was demolished. The Batman was trapped inside his own car, inside the garage.

"Wolverine!" Cyclops barked. "Get that thing open!"

"Like a tin can!" Wolverine growled and raced toward the car. Luthor began to stir as did, Quicksilver.

"What's going on?" Luthor demanded, and then focused his eyes on the black muscle car that was speeding to the other end of the garage.

"Sir," Nightcrawler spoke. "It would be best if we got you out of harm's way." Yet he was interrupted by the sound of the car. Their eyes focused on the Batmobile. It was now facing the X-men, its back bumper nearly to the wall, idling, its engines rumbling like a cat ready to pounce. The mutants were nearing, closing it in.

"We'll take this thing apart piece by piece until we get to the scumbag that's driving it!" Wolverine tired to growl over the armored vehicle's engines.

Rogue in the meantime remained a spectator. Ever since she had touched Batman something in her said that it would be best to simply observe rather than attack head on. Wolverine, Storm, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, and Gambit were gathering around the Batmobile, preparing to strike. Something wasn't right. With the Batmobile's defensive and offensive capabilities there was no way it should be backed in a corner already. Rogue looked around, Beast, Iceman, and Cyclops were out of the picture for the most part. Although it looked like Quicksliver was shaking out the last bits of cobwebs as was Jean, and Iceman would reform his body in a matter of minutes. Two minutes to be precise.

The Batmobile revved and roared, causing the X-men to jump back slightly. Gambit threw a few playing cards but they were like firecrackers to the armored car. Suddenly the Batmobile lurched and looked as though it was going to run the X-men down, but it didn't move. Still the engines thundered and the wheels were spinning, kicking up smoke. It was then that they saw Colossus straining to keep it from moving.

"What are you waiting for?" he cried "Attack!"

Wolverine was first, he sprang for the car both hands swinging, his adamantium claws would have cut it like tin foil if the Batmobile hadn't gone into full reverse and crushed Colossus into the wall. In the next 2.4 seconds the vehicle burst forward, Colossus had lost his grip! Wolverine was the only one hit however. He clung to the Batmobile like a lover. The other X-men scattered as the Batmobile raged toward the other end of the building.

"What's he doing?" Jubilee cried, pulling herself up.

Rogue watched quietly, then it hit her. The Batmobile was headed straight for the hole that Cyclops had blasted into the wall earlier. "He's going to try and jump!" she exclaimed.

Wolverine slammed his claws into the canopy but was thrust off the Batmobile by some sort of electric current. The car gained speed and the X-men watched in confusion and awe as it became a blur, careening toward the hole.

"I don't know if he can make it," Rogue commented, her voice had lowered an octave. "Cars just don't jump easily, even if you pick up enough speed you would usually need an incline or a ramp, something to give it upward momentum, otherwise you'll only get a couple of seconds of lift. Unless he engages his boosters at exactly the right-"

At just that moment the jet engines deployed and the Batmobile shot out of the building like a cannonball. The awestruck mutants paused as it sailed across the sky light as a feather and smashed into a lower floor of the Lexcorp building like a wrecking ball.

"I can't believe this," Luthor moaned. "Now I have to rebuild the lower floors too."

The Batmobile lurched out of the Lexcorp building and preformed another jump, landing on the soaked streets of Metropolis. Jean was collecting the shattered pieces of Cyclops' visor and piecing them back together with her telekinesis, Cyclops' optic beams would be able to heat them together, forming a weak protection. Meanwhile the X-men were gathered around the hole the Batmobile had jumped out of. Even Wolverine had gotten up and was brushing himself off.

"If someone calls him a 'mere mortal' again," he hissed, "I'm gonna make them see stars."

"Are you alright, Logan?" Storm questioned, "After what Superman did to you last night…"

"I'm fine darlin'," Wolverine waved her off. "I'm just sore that's all. We gonna go after him or let him run into the night?"

"No," Cyclops said, standing tall his visor finally jury-rigged. "Storm, Rogue, and Quicksilver will start the chase, the rest of us will follow, best we can."

"Good." Wolverine jumped, and ran toward the shadows. Before they could question they heard the revving of a motorcycle and the mutant reappeared grinning from ear to ear, he paused only long enough to hoist Jubilee onto the back of the vehicle.

"Logan, wait!" Cyclops hollered, but the motorcycle had already jumped over the debris and landed on the intact part of the ramp speeding away.

"I think he has the right idea," Luthor commented darkly, his arms folded broodingly. "If you can get the rubble cleared I'll provide cars to chase him down."

"No need," Cyclops replied, pressing a button on his belt. Lights appeared in the sky and the Blackbird hovered over the broken walls. "We can follow and catch him with this."

"From above and below." Quicksilver smirked. "I'll signal when I find him." He was no more than a blur before they could so much as blink at his words.

"I'll have a chopper pick me up," Luthor growled and stalked away. "If you catch him you know how to get in touch with me."

The remaining X-men loaded themselves into the jet until all that remained were Jean, Cyclops, and Rogue. Storm had already begun her pursuit.

"Is there something wrong?" Jean asked the southern mutant who seemed to be retreating into the shadows.

"Something just isn't adding up," She responded darkly. "This Batman is very curious."

"How so?"

"For one thing," Rogue replied, retrieving a batarang, "we've had him pegged as a cold blooded murderer. Yet look at his weapons and his actions. All of his weapons are non-lethal. Even this batarang was used merely to cripple us. He could have easily thrown it at our necks, but he didn't."

"Rogue," Cyclops said, "You saw the security tape, and Luthor was an eye-witness, you saw everything we saw: Batman killed the Professor."

"Perhaps," Rogue rubbed her chin. "But there were possibly two metamorphs present, anyone of them could have impersonated Batman."

"Where is this coming from?" Cyclops cocked an eyebrow.

"I must have taken on some of his personality."

"Then it might be a trick."

"It's a possibility." Rogue nodded. "All I know is that Batman had ample time and ability to kill many of us tonight but he didn't and most of us are even able to fight. Most curious."

"I found him!" Quicksilver's voice crackled on their communicators.

"We'll deal with your ideas after we catch him," Jean said then rushed toward the jet. Cyclops followed and Rogue was left alone in the comfortable shadows. The night had proven to be most interesting. She stowed one of Batman's batarangs away, before taking flight. It felt comfortable stashed in her belt.

**Next time: Batmobile, X-Jet and a Red S.**

**Reader Responses:**

**Hoosier Daddy: **That's why I like Batman. In many ways he's a better boy scout than Superman. Always prepared. I hope that this lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reading.

**Proponent of Evo: **Yeah I figured Batman vs. the main X-men team was pretty fair. Though it is fun to see it being a struggle on both sides. Thanks for your review.

**Zab:** Thanks for the kind words. As to how I come up with this stuff? Pure fanboy love man. I just let the fanboy inside me reign supreme. Thanks for reading!

**Dr. P. G. Thirteen:** Thank you for the favorable diagnosis. I hope this chapter was able to cover the bill. ;) White Martian? Interesting theory. You'll have to wait a couple more chapters to find that one out. Glad you're enjoying this.

**Superfan:** I try to mostly stick to present DC continuity except for the things that are contradictory to my story, i.e. Ra's being dead and all that jazz. On X-men I'm not so good on because I haven't kept up with them as much. Thanks for reading!

**DariusFF: **I hope I did justice to your expectations with Batman being elusive. Thanks for reading!

**EmeraldKnight1: **Superman vs. Sentinels are a very provocative idea. I'm glad you think I was able to capture the feel of the characters in the dialogue! Thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **Thanks for your comments on Lois and Clark. I always worry about making anything romantic too much so. Yeah Batman does have trouble with relationships. He's the James Bond of the DCU for many reasons. And please continue to try and guess what's coming I love it! Thanks for reading!

**X-Over: **Well you know how things are with comic book deaths. If they die they either didn't actually die or they don't stay dead. I'm not saying that Xavier is alive, just trying to give you a smidgen of hope. I'm glad you're enjoying this and thanks for reading! Oh and you asked me to be part of your group. I am a subscriber if that's what you meant.

**LDS-sunshinegrl**: Yeah smart villains can be the most frustrating but they are also the most fun to write and to see their plans go down the tubes. And don't worry about Tim and Jubes. They make a cute couple. Thanks for reading!

**Robster72: **Yeah I had a lot of fun with Batman's "interrogation." I'm glad your enjoying the fic and thanks for tuning in!

**Doza:** Oh my friend you have found a bit of gold with J'onn. I'm not going to say what but he does indeed play a part in all of this. Congradulations! And I've read the first chapter of your fic. My comp was acting up so I didn't get to leave a review but I liked it. Although I don't know much about the Buffyverse. I'll have to leave a review later. Thanks for reading!


	18. Bats of Hazard

**A/N: Okay that took longer than expected. Sorry it took so long. I had two funerals (fortunately not mine) and a wedding (unfortunately not mine.) So I've been really busy of late. Anyway thanks to Calico for beta-ing my story! Let's all give her a round of applause!**

**Chapter 18**

**Bats of Hazard**

"What's going on big guy?" Conner poked his head out the door. "I mean I know that we kinda crowded you out when Lois woke up but come on she's your wife."

Clark and Perry White were fixed on the television, which flickered every now again with the lightning storm that raged outside. Two men were debating over the President's consideration of sending in Sentinels to contain the "Mutant Crisis" in Metropolis. Conner froze when he saw this.

"No way. They wouldn't. I mean I thought that Superman talked them out of this."

"Few things change as quickly as the winds of politics," Perry responded. "And with everything that happened this week with those mutant groups it's a wonder that those robots aren't already here."

Conner fixed his gaze on Clark, whose eyes hadn't left the screen for a moment. "Do you think Superman will be able to stop them?"

"I don't know, Con," came the reply, "but he's got to do something."

The room fell silent for a moment, occasionally interrupted by the sound of laughter from the other room or a thunderclap from outside. The rain was pounding against the windows. The storm was getting stronger. After a particularly large thunderclap Perry moved toward Lois' room.

"I'm gonna say bye to Lois, then I think me and Jimmy are going to head to the _Planet_. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be an even bigger news day."

The moment they were gone Conner removed his button up shirt, revealing his black Superboy attire.

"What are you doing?" asked Clark.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Conner replied. "I'm going over to get Tim. He's close to Jubilee. An X-man. Maybe we can talk her into getting them to speak with us. Calm things down."

"I've already tried that with them." Clark clenched his fists. "And they tried to kill Lois."

"One of them tried to kill Lois. Or maybe it was Clayface. Or that Pocketlips guy. Either way we have to do something."

"Conner's right, son," Jonathan's voice came. He had watched their brief interchange from the doorway. "Whether or not the X-men mean you harm one thing's for certain. Luthor does, and the President means business. Wouldn't be surprised to see that they were in cahoots. But Metropolis needs Superman."

"Batman's handling it tonight. I told him I'd let him do things his way."

"Who cares? Batman makes mistakes too," Conner said. "Sometimes more mistakes than any of us. But this is your city. You need to do something about it!"

"What do you want me to do?" Clark burst. "Superman is held by the law!" His eyes fixed onto Jonathan. "Pa you taught me that. I've stayed away from Luthor all this time because of it. Maybe it's best that I'm letting Batman deal with it. He's not restrained like I am. But if Luthor is pushing the President then there's not much I can do there either."

The building jostled slightly by the thundering winds and the three men stared at each other momentarily. Jonathan was the first to end the silence.

"You're right, son," he said. "Your Ma and I did teach you to uphold the law. But we also taught you to follow your heart and your gut. That's why you're Superman; we never pushed you into it. Lois just fought for her life, are you willing to fight for hers and yours?"

Before Clark could answer, the phone rang. Conner was first to it. While he spoke Jonathan came and put his arms on his adopted son's shoulders. His calloused hands offering comfort that only a father could give.

"Son, I know that you feel that you've only made mistakes. But let me tell you something. Being a hero is a lot like being a parent, I think. There's no guide to how to do it best. You just have to rely on what you believe and act on it. Maybe you'll mess up, maybe you won't. Heaven knows your Ma and I stepped in quite a few cow pies when we were raising you. But I know that when push comes to shove you'll make the right decision."

"We've gotta go," Superboy interrupted. "That was Nightwing. Something's happened."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost as though the rain was trying to shatter the windshield. It was coming so hard now that even with the windshield wipers on full blast it was still hard to see. Because of the torrential rain, few cars were on the streets of Metropolis. Most people had opted to stay indoors, wrap up in a blanket, and enjoy a hot coffee. At this moment that was exactly what Jimmy Olsen wished he were doing.

"So uh…Chief?" he mustered, as their car splashed toward the _Daily Planet_. "Why exactly do you need me tonight?"

"I just want a sounding board, Olsen," replied the Planet's Editor-In-Chief. "Both for the news and about the Kents. Particularly Clark."

"Yeah he seemed kinda out of it."

"You can say that again. I know it's hard to almost lose someone you love but he seems to be blaming this whole mutant mess on himself."

"He does that a lot."

"And now with the possibility of Sentinels in Metropolis. You ever seen one of those things? I mean close up."

"Can't say that I have, Chief."

"Don't call me Chief. Well, let me tell you something - some mutants may be a threat but nobody deserves to have one of those things chase them down. Mechanical Monsters. I once saw one in New York, tore the side of a building apart just to find one mutant. They have a tendency to get out of control."

"But they'd be no match for Superman."

"One or even five of them…no," Perry responded. "But I'm not sure what would happen if they sent a lot here. Those things have some of the most powerful cannons every designed."

They were pulling up to a stop light, Perry considered just going through, as there was no one on the road besides them. Jimmy had placed his legs up on the dashboard. They both had grown uncomfortable with the thought of what might have been coming. Perry flashed his eyes to the light. Still red. The storm was getting worse; he wanted to be in doors before anything happened. Just as he took his foot off the gas the intersection filled with light and both he and Jimmy shot up in their seats.

The Batmobile bombed past, a dark blur slicing through the rain. Not a second later a bluish white streak shot by, it too was blurred yet it looked distinctly human-like. Their amazement didn't end with that however. A motorcycle whizzed past, carrying two occupants. Perry instantly recognized the colorful costumes of the X-men. Finally, the sky lit up with a sleek blackbird jet and a Lexcorp helicopter.

The pair exchanged looks of disbelief for a moment. Then Perry gunned the engine and started after the bizarre high-speed parade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Batman rocked his head violently. His vision was lined with mist; he was losing a lot of blood. When he inhaled it was like breathing in hot knives. Either Colossus or Beast had at least bruised one of his ribs, possibly fractured it. Still he would not give up. His goal was clearly in mind and the GPS had the Batmobile locked onto the Batcave "M". There he would be able to recover and prepare a counter attack.

The Dark Knight engaged the car's autopilot and he did the best that he could to see to his wounds. Had they been in front he could have managed fairly quickly but the deep back wounds inflicted by Wolverine didn't allow him to do much. He'd at the very least need stitches.

"Alfred," he called his butler. "I need you at the Batcave M."

The line hissed with static.

"Alfred?"

Lightning flashed. With the storm it was possible that Alfred's line was out. Batman switched channels to get Oracle. Yet the moment he did alarms began going off. The Dark Knight activated the rear view display. His eyes narrowed when they fell upon a motorcycle with Wolverine driving it. Then there was a tapping on his window. Batman had to blink when he saw it was a man running along side the Batmobile. Quicksilver. The Dark Knight's slightly dumbfounded features quickly transformed to determination. They never learned.

Quicksilver tapped on the glace and mouthed, "Pull over buddy." Batman obliged, swerving the Batmobile at the speeding mutant. The Silver Speedster had to jump to get out of the way. Batman grinned in spite of himself. More warning lights banished that smile. His computers had picked up another target. The X-jet. The Lockheed blackbird jet didn't have a hard time catching up with the Batmobile, but it had a hard time not overshooting it.

Batman scanned all his potential threats. He had the X-jet above, Wolverine behind and Quicksilver coming from pretty much any direction, not to mention the Lexcorp helicopter that was no doubt carrying Lex Luthor himself. He just thanked the stars that the storm had driven most everyone else indoors.

A warning light came and Batman saw Wolverine closing in. At the same time Quicksilver had caught up and was holding a large piece of metal. The Dark Knight decided to prioritize. It didn't matter how armored the Batmobile was, if Quicksilver managed to get his metal moving fast enough it would rip straight through the armor like it was tissue paper.

He threw the wheel and banked a hard left at the corner. Quicksilver spun with him brandishing his weapon. Then a grapnel, normally used to aid with sharp turns, launched itself and rammed into a building. Even with his superspeed the mutant didn't have to dodge and the turn-line transformed into a trip line. Quicksilver was launched head first into a fire hydrant, legs broken and receiving a concussion.

Still Batman didn't rest easy. If the mutant was anything like the Flash he would heal at an alarming rate. The GPS read out showed him two miles from his destination. He had to shake the X-men before he reached it.

A lighting bolt suddenly ripped in his path and Batman wrestled the wheel to bring the car out of its way. His targeting computer registered the X-Jet and Storm sailing along side it ready to cast another bolt. Batman swerved the Batmobile into a cramped alley, which in reality didn't have enough room for the car's frame. But it's Kevlar reinforced ceramic armor was more than a match for crumbling brick. The X-Jet had to bank up to avoid colliding with the steel mountains of Metropolis.

Batman turned his attention to Wolverine. He was not giving up in the least. The mutant skillfully maneuvered his motorcycle through the rubble that the Batmobile left in its wake. Batman prepared his oil slick for deployment when he saw a flutter of yellow behind Wolverine's frame. The Dark Knight cursed. Jubilee, the mutant that Tim had befriended was also on the bike. Wolverine would survive a bike crash easily enough but the girl wouldn't.

He was going to have to shake them. The sky lit up and the X-Jet came for another pass. The mutants weren't going to make it easy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jubilee was freezing, she was certain that the rain was going to freeze onto her face. Her fingers were stiff and if she shifted them an inch they erupted with cold pain. Even with this she wasn't about to complain. Nor would it have made any difference. Wolverine was close to throwing her off the bike anyway so she didn't need to give him a reason.

"Hang on, darlin'!" he roared over the ear shattering medley of car engines, over-flying jets, and the straining motorcycle. Even with her shades on Jubilee had to scrunch her eyes, the X-jet and Lexcorp helicopter had both spotlighted the Batmobile. The armored car was swerving into alleyway after alleyway in an effort to elude the flying vehicles and not give the X-men a clear shot.

Over the roar of the speeding vehicles there was a noise that almost sounded like a faint pop. Then there was a sudden explosion right on top of the Batmobile. Wolverine spun the bike away from the shrapnel and smoke that shot around them.

"What is Luthor doing?" Wolverine hollered. "Using an RPG while we're down here! Friends like that, darlin…"

Jubilee stared past Wolverine in awe. Luthor had hit the Batmobile straight on with a rocket-propelled grenade. She could barely make out a few cracks and scratches in its armor. "What's that thing made of?" she exclaimed.

"As far as I'm concerned, darlin'," Wolverine answered, "It's tin foil! Get ready to take the wheel and hang on tight!"

Wolverine sped the motorcycle, the engines whined and hissed in the rain. They were coming up on a sharp incline and Jubilee knew exactly what was about to happen. She hated it when Wolverine had a plan. She managed to brace herself just before they hit. The motorcycle sailed into the air. Wolverine roared and launched himself off the bike. Jubilee flung herself forward and latched onto the wheel. Wolverine kept going until he landed on the Batmobile, claws first.

The armor was indeed useless against Wolverine's adamantium claws. The mutant shredded it effortlessly. Keeping one hand embedded for support Wolverine brought the second up to cut open the canopy and expose its occupant. That's when the car braked and Wolverine was thrown forward. Still he managed to cling on and brought his claws up to lacerate the windshield. Suddenly he was shot off the Batmobile by a net from the front bumper.

Jubilee almost stopped but saw Rogue flying from the X-jet toward Wolverine; she was going to give him a second chance. Jubilee on the other hand decided that it was time to take her shot. Grabbing the wheel with one hand, she aimed the other at the tires, but a gloved hand suddenly caught her wrist. The mutant twisted her head and almost fell off of her bike. Riding atop a crimson motorbike Robin pulled her hand away from her target.

Jubilee yanked her hand away and Robin sped up leaning his bike, in an attempt to cut her off from the chase. The teenaged mutant gunned the engine and tried to pass him. The bikes smashed against each other and both teenagers had to wrestle with them to maintain control. Jubilee looked forward again, the Batmobile was getting away. She needed to shake Robin fast. Her hand flashed up and she shot burst of fireworks at the young vigilante. Robin swerved, but the paffs slammed into his bike. It's armor absorbed most of the impact but it still tossed him like a ragdoll. Jubilee tried to feel good about getting rid of him but she couldn't then something terrible happened.

Sky erupted with crimson light. Cyclops fired his optic beams in a wide spread while clinging onto the open ramp of the X-Jet. Despite its armor the Batmobile was launched into the sky and slammed into a building. Jubilee was forced to jump from her bikes in order to avoid the flying slag and rubble.

The X-jet hovered over and the Lexcorp helicopter circled like a buzzard. Colossus was the first to act. His skin transformed even as he dove from the Jet and made a small crater along side the Batmobile. Despite taking a focused blast from Cyclops the car was still largely intact. Its wheels, which had been re-inflated, spun wildly and uselessly. The vehicle was high centered on a large piece of rubble and wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Batman, surrender and we will show you mercy!" Colossus hollered. "You have no place left to run."

The wheels suddenly stopped and for a moment the armored mutant thought that Batman was going to do as he was ordered. A hydraulic platform came out from beneath the Batmobile and the vehicle swung around, putting it on all fours and Colossus in the glare of one headlight.

The Russian mutant crossed his arms. "Come then! Let us see if your armor is stronger than mine."

A slot on the Batmobile's front bumper opened up and a missile popped out. Colossus barely had time to exclaim "boshi mo" before the missile caught him dead center and sent him crashing into the opposite building. The Batmobile peeled out and the X-men could hear Luthor cursing over their speakerphones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know, Chief," Jimmy commented, his mouth dangling. "We've both seen a man fly and shoot fire from his eyes, but ya gotta admit that was cool."

"Yeah…" Perry commented, his eyes darting from one scene of destruction to another. "I suppose it was."

The Batmobile was now screeching away and the X-men were regrouping and following. Luthor's helicopter was already in the lead. Several blocks had been totaled and lay in ruin. There was even a massive crater in the middle of the street from Cyclops' blast. Perry halted his car and ran a hand through his hair.

"Something the matter, Chief?"

"Don't call me Chief," Perry muttered, scanning for signs of anyone that might have been unfortunate enough to have been caught in the crossfire of the night's fiasco. "I think I know what the results of that Times/CNN poll will be."

"What poll, sir?"

"The one they were conducting on tv," Perry answered. "And whether it's right or not I think the answer will be overwhelmingly in favor of sending Sentinels here."

Jimmy turned from his boss to the rubble and ruckus they had just witnessed and suddenly he didn't think that it was so cool.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jubilee twisted her body under what was left of the bike she had been on. No small feat considering it was buried under half the rubble that had been blasted from the pavement during Cyclops' attack. Still she had managed to land safely and for the most part unhurt. Though she suspected that she wouldn't think so in the morning.

The Batmobile had rocketed away by the time she extricated herself from the debris. Most of the X-men tore off after it. The rain had let up some but Jubilee still got drenched standing in it, debating on whether to steal a car or call someone to get her. However as she eyed the parked vehicles she saw a streak in the sky. For a moment she feared it was Superman but the brown and white tresses confirmed it to be Rogue.

"There you are," the southern mutant said without her accent. Jubilee couldn't quite place it but there was something different about her. "I told Scott that he might hit you with that blast. Come on, I'll fly you back to the hotel."

"What are ya talking about?" Jubilee brushed past her. "We still got to catch Batman."

"I don't think that's wise," Rogue responded. "I already pulled Colossus out of the building Batman blasted him into. I think it would be best to let him go…he's not the man we're after."

Jubilee stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to you? You absorb the personality of a rock?"

"Don't you see, Jubilee," pressed Rogue. "Batman couldn't have killed the Professor. He never kills."

"How do you know that?"

"I…I just do. Besides I think Apocalypse is using him to distract us. We've completely forgotten about him."

"Whatever," Jubilee huffed, "Just fly me to the X-Jet."

Rogue sighed, "This is why I haven't talked to the others. They're so on the warpath, I hoped that I could talk some sense into you."

Just as Rogue was about to lift Jubilee into the air something caught the teenage mutant's eye. "Wait…" Jubilee called out, "Put me down."

"What?"

"You heard me! Put me down! I'm going back to the hotel!"

"But you said…"

"I don't care what I said, put me down!"

"And you're just going to walk back to the hotel?"

Rogue lowered the youth to the ground and hovered above her slightly. "I'll take a cab," Jubilee responded. The Southern Mutant merely stared for a second then shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. I'm going to go try and talk some sense into the others."

With that Rogue took off. Jubilee watched her until she was a speck lost in the shadows and wind. The young mutant took a few glances over her shoulder and ensured she was alone. Finally she stepped toward the rubble and wreckage. She had seen a brief flash of gold and she was certain of who it was.

"Seems like you and me keep running into each other," she grunted, her voice falling to a Wolverine-like tenor.

"Help me out and maybe I'll talk with you about it," Robin replied, his voice also dark, imitating Batman's, but it was all bravado. The Boy Wonder was trapped, his leg pinned under a pile of rubble.

Jubilee crouched in front of Batman's partner. She hadn't really had a good look at him the night before. They had been in a darkened building and there had been a lot of distracting elements.

"Tell me why?"

Robin struggled to keep himself as far from Jubilee as his trapped leg would allow. "Why?"

"You saved my life at Lexcorp tower, you brought me to Professor Xavier, and tonight you came after me while we were chasing Batman. You keep singling me out. Why?"

"That's what we heroes do. Save lives," Robin replied, his hands instinctively went for his utility belt when she drew closer.

"Like Professor Xavier's?" Jubilee seethed. "Your boss murdered him! Now you're going to tell me why or I might return the favor."

Robin peered at her intently and held his breath for a moment. Then a smile crept up his face. "You won't kill me, Jubilee."

Her hands shot out and Robin only had a split second to clench his eyes shut before the fireworks blasted out. He knew what had happened before he opened his eyes. The weight on his leg had disappeared.

"You saved my life," Jubilee explained, "Now that we're even I want answers."

"I already told you the truth," Robin defended, struggling up. He couldn't tell, his leg felt broken, but it might have been a severe sprang. "I saved you because Batman and I are heroes. That's why I knew you wouldn't kill me. The X-men are heroes too."

Now it was Jubilee who was backing up. Robin's voice had seemed too familiar. In fact everything about him was. For a second she thought she saw Tim in his face. But then he backed away slightly and his features hugged the shadows. The visage of Tim was gone, replaced by the striking resemblance of Batman.

"Who are you?" she breathed.

"Someone who's trying to do the right thing, like you," he answered.

"Not good enough." Jubilee pulled out her pocket communicator. "I told you I wanted answers so maybe you'd like to talk to Jean Grey she'll be able to get the truth from you."

Her hands went to the call button, but Robin clutched the device and tore it from her. "I can't let you do that."

Before he could even react Jubilee slammed her leg into his gut. The stakes were too high for her to let him interfere. He was partners with Xavier's killer and she couldn't let him escape. Jubilee tackled him and her hands shot to his mask. Robin cried out and threw her off. His mask came off with her. Quickly he threw his arm up so she couldn't see him and he limped away. One of his hands shot a decel line. Jubilee shot it out of the sky.

"I have you." She growled. "Show me who you are."

Robin backed away and she started at him. Then everything blurred in a black and red streak. Robin had disappeared. Her eyes went up and she saw the vague outline of Superboy flying the Teen Wonder away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The X-Jet had passed over him several times. As had the helicopter and for his part Batman hoped that they had lost sight of him. He had killed all the lights on the Batmobile and engaged the stealth protocols. So far they hadn't attacked him again, which was good considering that with each mile he felt his head grow lighter and his vision hazier. He had lost too much blood.

Batman glanced at the GPS system. With all the backtracking and winding he had done he was still only two miles from the Batcave M. The Dark Knight sighed and scanned the air again. No sign of his pursuers. This was either the point where the coast was clear or the rug came out from under him.

And just as that thought came he had that very sensation. The Batmobile lurched and began spinning. Batman tore his eyes to the road. It was sheathed in ice. He could see Iceman casting more up ahead. The Dark Knight wrestled with his wheel, struggling to regain control. He switched all systems on, only to see his car careening toward a pedestrian. One with blue fur.

Batman swerved and stood on the brakes. But Nightcrawler disappeared just before the Batmobile would have split him in two. The car was suddenly inundated with brimstone smelling smoke.

"Gutentag!" Nightcrawler laughed and clasped the wheel. "Would you mind pulling over, sir?"

With one hand clutching the wheel, Batman swung at the shadow that was Nightcrawler. The mutant twisted and dodged the attack. He clutched the wheel with both hands and his tail lashed out and wrapped around Batman's neck.

"It's my variation of a sleepers hold. Try not to crash us until you fall asleep," the German mutant smiled.

Batman clutched at the tail with his free hand but dark spots were already appearing in his vision. Batman had struggled with the wheel, trying to keep them from hitting anything, yet he could feel Nightcrawler's grip on both the wheel and his neck dominating. Desperately he pulled his hand away from the tail and mashed a button.

Straps tightened around Nightcrawler and he was launched straight up, still attached to the ejector seat. Batman shook his head and floored it. But then he saw the X-Jet parked directly in his path. He pitched into a swerve but the car stopped moving all together. Jean Grey floated in front of the Batmobile a reddish telekinetic glow from her head halting the Batmobile.

Before Batman could engage any of his defense systems. The car was rocked and he was slammed into the wheel. Colossus, his clothing tattered and metal skin gleaming, slammed both fists into the hood of the Batmobile with the force of a battering ram. Metal ripped into the canopy and Batman had to duck to avoid the claws that tore it apart.

The X-men swarmed the Batmobile, both Colossus and Wolverine ripped through the metal like it was burdensome wrapping paper on a much-awaited gift.

"By the numbers, people," Cyclops called, he glanced at his team. Batman hadn't gone down without a fight but they had finally gotten him. Rogue stood nearby but her gaze was fixed on Luthor. Only she noted the smug look on his face as the X-men tore apart the last remainder of the Batmobile's canopy.

Colossus cried in triumph as his hands dug in and ripped Batman out of his armored car. The Dark Knight pounded against the steel skin of the Russian mutant uselessly. Wolverine roared and hopped up on top of the car.

"You know what?" he growled, cocking back a fist. "I've had enough of this guy."

Wolverine's adamantium reinforced fist crashed against Batman's skull, and the costumed crime fighter went limp. The thunder roared and Colossus dragged him toward his comrades.

"Good work, people," Cyclops said. "I want everyone to report their status. Then we'll take Batman to the mansion for questioning."

Luthor's smile widened as the X-men gathered around their prize, all of them were too busy to notice his delight in their work. But then all at once his smirk disappeared. There was another crack of thunder but no lighting preceded it. The wind howled past the X-men, but their previous nights in Metropolis told them that it was no natural wind.

Batman had disappeared in front of their very eyes. As had Cyclops. The X-men shot their heads up. Superman was intimidating in the light. But now he hovered a foot or so above the ground, clothed in shadows, Batman over one shoulder and Cyclops by the neck in the other hand. His obsidian hair was soaked against his forehead and steam arose whenever a raindrop sizzled against his crimson eyes.

"I want you out of Metropolis," The Man of Steel ordered, his voice wasn't raised but there was a stunning authority in his words. "Stay away from Metropolis and never return."

"Batman killed-" Nightcrawler began.

"This isn't a negotiation!" Superman's voice rose slightly, and most of the X-men retreated back a step. "Batman is under my protection! If anyone wants him they're going to have to come through me! You have three hours to get everything in order and get lost."

Superman dropped Cyclops in the soaked street and shot up into the sky. The X-men gathered around their fallen leader. Cyclops slammed his fist into the ground and cursed.

"WE HAD HIM!" he cried. "This isn't fair!"

Jean put her arms around him as most of the X-men cast their eyes upward, wondering if there was anyway to get Batman now. Only one X-man noticed Luthor with his arms folded and his smile contorted in to an almost Cheshire effect. Her suspicions were aroused and she tried to analyze what he might stand to gain in all of this. But it was as though she was grasping at straws. The clarity she had felt earlier was gone, and doubts began assailing her mind. She struggled with her train of thought but to no avail. Finally she turned to her fellow X-men.

"Ah think that whetha we leave Metropolis now, or later, we best get indoors. The cops will be arriving shortly," she said, her southern accent returned.

**Next time: Funeral and Fallout. Plus the villains have some very enlightening confrontations.**

**Reader Responses:**

**Papa Wheelie: **Well I'm glad you caught up. Hope the ride wasn't too bad. Oh and bringing Mastermind into this? Now what would give you that impression? Hmmm. Thanks for reading!

**Zab: **No sir. You FREAKEN ROCK! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight and I'm sure there's someone out there who does better fights than me. Actually I know so. Anyway. Yes Batman did hand the X-men their butts but they underestimated him. It's the same mistake he made against the Brotherhood in the first chapter. Now that they all "know" each other your going to see a much more even playing field. As usual thanks so much for reading!

**Foxdude33: **TQ 4 reading.

**Emerald Knight: **As always thanks for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed "Bat-Rogue". As well as my few attempts at humor in this chapter! Thanks for your reviews!

**Tony:** Luthor's a slippery one but I think you'll enjoy his eventual fate. Yeah this is why I like Batman always prepared, but he knows the advantage of strategic retreat. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic!

**Utsuri: **Oh there will be some very interesting interrogations coming and Rogue's encounter with Batman will play a significant role in the story. Thanks for reading!

**Carycomic:** Oh you paid me one of the highest compliments I could have received! I love hearing that I've stumped someone. Not because I feel smarter than them but because I know that when I'm stumped in a story I really like it! So thanks! I'm so glad that I can meet the expectations of a comic vet like you! Thanks for reading!

**Lds-shingrl: **How are things in Colorado? I'm glad my stories are entertaining. I can't make any promises about Alfred though. Just remember my policy about happy endings…um…I like them? Yeah I like happy endings. Thanks for reading!

**Hoosier Daddy: **I find it x-cellent that you find my story so x-citing! I'm glad that you like my use of Rogue. You can't have a X-men crossover without her absorbing somebody from the other side now can you? Thanx for reading!

**DariusFF: **I have been trying to devise a Flash vs. Quicksilver ever since the conception of this tale. I just want to make sure it fits the story first. I don't know about this being the best Batman crossover. Phionex83ad's Lord of the Ring's/Gotham Knight's crossover is one of my all time faves! Robster72 has some great stuff as well. I'm glad this is meeting your expectations!

**Raptorchicky: **Well as far as Rogue kissing Batman we all know that he is the "James Bond" of the DCU so he's bound to get action somewhere ;) Thanks for reading and I hope that part 2 lived up to it's predecessor.

**Batfan7: **Thanks for reading I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Meara: **I love balanced reviews! They help me get better! Thanks for the encouragement! I am heavily considering a career in writing. I still think I need more experience before I'm ready to try and publish but it is a goal of mine so thank you for your kind words! And as I said to Carycomic I'm so pleased that I can impress a comic vet! I definitely couldn't have done this fic without my trusty DC Encyclopedia! So sometimes I wish I had the wealth of comic knowledge that I'm sure you possess. Now to your questions: Jean hasn't read Batman's mind to see if he's telling the truth because she's had no reason to think that he didn't kill Professor Xavier. She saw the video tape, saw the batarang and received mental images of Batman killing him. Plus Batman hasn't really claimed that he didn't do it. As to Tim and Jubes. While I realize the pairing isn't to everyone's taste it will be important later on in the plot which was one of the primary reasons I chose it. Though I will endeavor to make it seem a bit more real in the future so thank you for bringing it to my attention. Once again thank you for spending your time reading this fic and for giving me such a great review! I will do my best to keep the story up to the same notch as it's gone so far so I hope you enjoy!

**Trecebo: **He truly is the World's Best Detective and I'm just glad I can do my part to fufill peoples fix on getting that feeling! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. And I won't be hurting Alfred…Ra's or Luthor or Apocalypse might but I certainly won't. And yes Nightwing is on his way! Thanks for reading!

**CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT: **I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT!

**Robster72:** Hey I love your fights too. Someday we ought to join forces on a fic. I look forward to sinking my teeth in your latest story!

giveGodtheglory: Be sure to tune in next time: Same Rogue time! Same Rogue channel!

**Tribun:** If anything the X-men will learn in this story there are certain people in the DCU that you don't mess with Batman is one of them. And you can bet there will be many consequences to this nights escapaedes though not all good for the DC characters. As far as your theory concerning Xavier…I'll say that you're part right. Thanks for reading and thanks for the review!

**X-Over: **Thanks for coming out chapter after chapter and leaving such great reviews. I've already made good use of your C2 it was a great idea! As far as the heroes working together though. Things have to get worse before they get better.

**Doza:** Well next chapter you will learn a bit more about how MM factors into the story. Thanks for reviewing. It was tough for me as well to have Batman flee but I really wanted a Batmobile chapter plus I prefer to think of it as a strategic withdrawal as opposed to retreating! I will leave a review for each chapter in your fic. Though as I said in my last review I'm very slow at reading. But thank you for doing it!


	19. The Wild Cards

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Even though most of you will probably read it after the new year. Thanks for all your support and enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**The Wild Cards**

Bruce had been certain that he would regret opening his eyes. Once he had regained consciousness his back burned again and his lids clenched tighter. He was almost content in keeping them closed and slip back into oblivion. But there was a warm sensation on his hand that had to be identified. So when he finally did open his eyes he was surprisingly glad that he did. Of course who wouldn't be? Few could ever really say that seeing Wonder Woman as you awoke was truly a bad thing.

"You've awakened," she said, letting go of his hand. "You took quite a beating last night."

Bruce forced his eyes away from her and took in his surroundings. "I'm on the Watchtower," he stated rather than asked

"Kal brought you here. He didn't want to take any chances that the X-men might follow him. You just missed Tim. He went back to the cave."

Bruce sat up, his head pounded, but it was the second time in less than two days that he had been put in a bed and he wasn't about to let it stop him. Wonder Woman had other ideas however. She pushed him down as gently as possible while making it perfectly clear that he didn't have a choice.

"You can get on the job as soon as we make sure you're all right."

"And I'm not taking a no for an answer," Superman said, entering the room. "You almost got yourself killed last night and you nearly destroyed half my city to do it."

"You're faster than a speeding bullet," Bruce replied. "You must have had plenty of time to repair the damage. How long was I out?"

"About fourteen hours," Wonder Woman answered.

"That's too long," the bed-ridden Dark Knight responded, again pushing himself up and again to be forced back down by Diana. Immediately he figured out why she was there. Superman knew that there probably wasn't another person except maybe Selina Kyle that Batman would allow to restrain him. And Superman never trusted Selina.

"We'll fill you in on what's been going on. But you need to relax," Wonder Woman said, but her voice grew hard. "Then we'll go after mutants that did this to you."

"I kicked them out of Metropolis," Superman announced without preamble. "I gave them three hours to leave and never return."

"And they left?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the government was planning on sending Sentinels to Metropolis!" Superman responded. "I just returned from speaking with the President. I only just convinced him to halt the proceedings. They all think that the City of Tomorrow is turning into a Mutant Battleground."

"No. Why would they leave?" Bruce said, rubbing his stubble-covered chin. "If they were so determined to catch me it wouldn't make any sense. They have Luthor on their side…the Metropolis public supports them. Yet they left."

"I didn't give them much choice."

"I doubt that had anything to do with it."

"You're joking?"

"Would you be able to order me like that?" Bruce responded, his eyes flickered to Diana. Momentarily annoyed that Superman had been smart enough to bring leverage.

"Perhaps the X-men felt it best to re-group. Make new plans," Wonder Woman suggested.

"It's possible," Bruce responded. "But I still fail to see why they would execute a complete withdrawal from Metropolis. Perhaps they attacked me in part to accomplish something else. Maybe they achieved this goal."

Both Superman and Wonder Woman exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Bruce narrowed his eyes. "There's something else isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

Again they paused and he pulled himself from the bed. "We were just about to tell you Bruce, really we were."

"TELL ME WHAT?" Bruce was on his feet now. He didn't even let Diana get near him. "What happened?"

"There was an attack." Superman replied, "While you were fighting the X-men. Nightwing called your hotel Penthouse and..."

"No." Bruce breathed. He tore past the other to and rushed to the communications computer. "Call the Wayne Penthouse, Metropolis." There was the sound of dialing and the phone rang. "Alfred pick up the phone! Alfred!"

"He's gone," Superman said. "I went there and I searched every floor. They took him."

"Who?"

"Ra's Al Ghul and Charles Xavier."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Luthor's press conference is about to come on," Nightcrawler called to the others.

"Do we have time to watch it?" Storm asked as she descended one of the mansions many staircases.

"Since it is I who is conducting the services," The elfish mutant responded. "We have as much time as I want."

The X-men gathered in their main conference room. Each of them was still in their finest clothing. Professor Xavier's public funeral. They had been impressed. It seemed that in death Xavier's dream had gained new wings. Several dignitaries had come and there had even been a letter from the President. But this hadn't been the true funeral. The X-men knew better. Charles Xavier was one thing to the public and another to his students.

"I wish that he could have chosen a better day to do this," Jean sighed, leaning into Cyclops.

"I don't know what day would have been better sweetheart," Wolverine grumbled from the corner. His tie had been loosed and he puffed on a cigar. "If he's going to make a statement like this he might as well grab the tater while it's hot."

The main view screen showed a large room in the Lexcorp building. The press was out in droves all preparing for Lex Luthor's arrival. It almost had a presidential feel to it. Only an hour after the X-men had left Metropolis Luthor had contacted them and announced that after the funeral he was going to make a public statement about what had happened the night before. Now the X-men gathered around to see what their benefactor would say to the world. Yet in these waiting moments Beast, who was perched on the ceiling noticed that they were not all there.

"May I inquire as to the whereabouts of Jubilee and Rogue?" he asked.

"Jubes didn't take leaving Metropolis too well," Wolverine grunted. "Must have something to do with that boy she met."

"And Rogue?"

"She couldn't sleep last night," Gambit said. "Said someting about nightmares. She'll be at de funeral though."

The press suddenly stirred and the X-men turned their attention to the screen. Luthor came out. He sported some fresh stitches, a reminder of what Batman had done to him the previous night. The X-men couldn't help but notice that the stitches almost looked like they were in the shape of an 'x'.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Luthor began after clearing his throat. "Last night for the second time in the last 48 hours I was assaulted and attacked. I have been under personal threat ever since I publicly announced my support for Charles Xavier and mutantkind. The bigotry that I've experienced only highlights the prejudice held by some we consider heroes. I surely would have been killed in last night's assault if not for the intervention of the X-men. These heroic mutants chased my attacker away then began a heroic manhunt to bring him in. Most of the damage done to downtown Metropolis last night was a direct result of the pursuit."

"You don't think he's going to blame us for that do you?" Iceman asked, but no one answered.

"The culprit would have been apprehended if not for the explicit interference of the Man of Steel," Luthor continued a mid a flurry of gasps and surprised expressions. "We have video footage of this from a Lexcorp helicopter that was on the scene."

Luthor nodded and the room's T.V. monitors activated. The News cameras zoomed in on the shaky video of Superman holding Cyclops by the neck and threatening the X-men. The press stirred and cameras flashed. Luthor's face remained grim. Reporters rang out questions but Luthor raised his hands to silence them.

"To answer the questions I know you have. Yes that was Batman that Superman held over his shoulder and it was Batman that tried to kill me last night. Thanks to the X-men his plan failed. But what thanks did they get? Superman might have well organized a lynch mob to run them out of town. Apparently the Man of Steel stands for Truth, Justice, and the American way when he's saving society's darlings and the majority. Or corrupt friends like Batman.

"Therefore as it seems that Superman has placed himself in direct opposition to apprehending Charles Xavier's killer I am offering a one billion dollar reward to the capture of Batman. Furthermore, I'm calling on the MPD to bring Superman in for questioning in his involvement in the murder."

The all ready buzzing press practically erupted. Questions shot right and left. This time Luthor waited for it to die down and pointed to a reporter to take her question.

"What of the government's debate about sending Sentinels to Metropolis? Isn't it true that Superman stopped them from doing it again?"

"Does it matter? Mutants will either be rounded up by the Sentinels or hunted down by Superman himself. Seems to me that he just didn't want them in his way."

"But isn't it true that Lois Lane was attacked by one of the X-men?"

"I have already commented on that in a previous interview. What happened to Lois was regrettable but the tapes more than anything showed it to be an accident. Lois was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wolverine, I've been informed by the authorities, has been cleared of any wrong doing."

"Hurray for me," Wolverine grumbled. "I still want to know why I thought she was Mystique."

"I'm working on it old friend," Beast commented.

"Mr. Luthor, do you really think that even with the reward you offered," A reporter brought their attention back to the press conference, "that they'll be able to apprehend Batman? No one even knows who he is or if he's really one man."

"Whether my reward succeeds or not it will stay as a vivid reminder that those who promote hatred and bigotry in the City of Tomorrow will be held accountable," Luthor replied. "Thank you for your time."

More questions were fired at him, but Luthor waved them off and stepped away from the podium. Cyclops turned the screen off and sighed. Just as he opened his mouth a new voice to the room spoke up.

"I think he's on the right track." All eyes turned to Cable. It was an odd thing to see him dressed nicely, but then again it was an strange thing for any of them to be dressed up.

"We see you've arrived," Kitty said.

"So I did, a little late though to hear everything this Luthor fella has to say."

"That was the jist of it," Cyclops shrugged. "Mostly he's stating his support and calling out Superman on what he did."

"And he offered that fat prize for the Batman," Cable scratched his chin. "I know I could always use some funding."

"Have you come alone?" Jean said changing the subject.

"Most of my former team just arrived. I also noticed that the former X-factors and Excaliburs are also arriving," he replied. "It will be something to see us all here but I wish it was under more favorable circumstances."

"As do we all," Storm sighed, then turned to Nightcrawler. "We can deal with the ramifications of Luthor's speech later. Right now we have a loved one to bury."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Such a gathering of mutants was rare. Usually when the X-men, Excalibur, the former X-factor and X-Force met together it involved some sort of world wide catastrophe. This however was a much more solemn occasion. They were burying the man that was responsible for it all. Charles Xavier was to be buried under a wise oak tree on a hill above the mansion. It seemed fitting that his grave would overlook them all as they tried to carry on his dream without him.

While many of the funeral's attendees could have carried Xavier's coffin by his or herself, he had many pall-bearers. Cyclops was at the head. Xavier had been his father in so many ways. Beast, Angel, Iceman stood with him. All of them were his original students along with Jean Grey. Wolverine was also there. He had received so much from the mutant visionary: home, family, purpose. Many of the mutants swore that they saw him choking back tears as they carried the coffin toward the burial site. Colossus did his best not to crowd the others out but his bulky frame made it difficult.

When they finally reached the grave site and were seated Nightcrawler stood up and began performing the last rites. He had briefly been a Catholic priest and was more than qualified to conduct the services. He stood before the others and addressed them.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I think we've lost a father." There were many nods from the mutants and more than a few sniffles. "Charles brought many of us in and taught us so much. It was he who taught me not to be ashamed of my appearance he taught so many of us how beautiful we truly are. He opened his doors to us and showed us a better way to live. He showed us that we didn't need to be afraid or ashamed of who we were. That our gifts made us so special and that we could accomplish so much good with them. He always saw the best in people even when we refused to see it in ourselves."

Wolverine shook slightly and Jubilee wrapped her arms around him, he didn't cry but the tears poured freely down her face. Gambit hugged Rogue tightly to himself, she still looked pale and had a foreboding depression about her. Nightcrawler continued.

"A few hours ago in his public funeral," Nightcrawler continued. "Someone called him the second Martin Luthor King. While I acknowledge that compliment I do not feel that it does him justice. Charles was a saint, a leader, a miracle-worker, a friend, and father. He would have given his life in an instant to any of us and he only asked that we do our very best to show the same love toward others. 'For greater love hath no man that he give his life for his brother'. He showed us this with his every breath he gave his entire life for his dream, his every waking hour to others and while we will do our best to see the dream of mutants and humans co-existing none of us will ever be able to do it the way he did. I pray that he can look down on us and somehow aid us in the days to come."

Nightcrawler then stepped aside and allowed the mutants to file by his coffin. Most of them hadn't had the chance to see his body due to the circumstances of his public funeral. Now they opened up the coffin and were allowed each to pay final respects. Many took solace in it. Xavier appeared to be in more peace in death than perhaps he had ever known in life. The morticians had done well with his body, patched up the slit in his throat with a special clay that made it appear invisible. Cyclops, Jean, and Storm were the last to pass the coffin. Their tears flowed down their cheeks and Cyclops took Xavier's hand.

"I swear sir," he said through gritted teeth. "I will see it come true! I will do everything I have to."

Beast took the X-man by the shoulder and pulled him slightly away. Jean leaned down and kissed Xavier's forehead and Storm place a lily in his hands. As soon as they stepped away the coffin was shut and Nightcrawler approached it. He gave the final prayer over the tomb in Latin but ended in English.

"I do hereby consecrate this grave in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Ashes to ashes dust to dust."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jubilee hadn't heard much of what Nightcrawler had said. She had been too busy crying. Half of her tears were for Professor Xavier. The other half were Tim's fault. She had tried so hard to not let the private funeral remind her of what had happened during the public one. It had been hard enough. She had stuck close to Wolverine while the dignitaries drolled on about peace; but she lost track of him when they began taking the casket to be loaded on the X-jet to be taken home.

Jubilee had pushed through the crowd of mourners trying desperately to get away from all the phonies that had done their best to stop Xavier in life and now wanted to "honor" him in death. She was pretty sure she had even kicked the French Ambassador. In the midst of all this she ran smack dab into the last person she had expected to see in Washington D.C.

"Tim!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Fresh tears pricked her eyes but she choked them down. "I was so worried what would happen! We had to leave Metropolis! Superman looked like he was about to kill Cyclops. I thought I might not ever see you again."

It was about that time she noticed that Tim hadn't returned her embrace. He had stood and allowed her to cry on him but nothing else. She pulled away and saw how dark his eyes were. He looked almost like a complete different person. His face appeared almost as a stoic dam that was holding back a flood of emotion.

"Jubilee…" he swallowed his voice cracked slightly. "We can't see each other anymore."

"What?"

"I feel sorry for what's happened to you but…we were never meant to be. I'm sorry."

"You can't be serious!" Jubilee declared. "After everything I've been through! After everything we put each other through…how can you do this? Why?"

"We're from two different universes." He choked slightly. "I know that Batman and Superman are innocent. You're too determined to get Batman and anyone associated with him."

"What does that matter?" Jubilee snapped. "Don't you think that Xavier deserves justice?"

"Justice served on the wrong person is injustice."

Jubilee didn't think about what happened next. She just racked her hand across Tim's face and he just seemed to accept it. As though he had known he deserved it. He didn't speak to her again but looked to her with eyes that said "I'm sorry." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Now Jubilee was wandering back to the mansion. Again lost in a sea of people. The sunlight that Storm had ensured would grace the funeral was now fading and clouds gathered over the mansion again. Even amongst all her fellow mutants she felt lost and alone. She had always essentially been a loner. Until she had met the X-men and Professor Xavier. A warm hand came over her shoulder and she looked up to see Wolverine.

"You okay, girl?"

Jubilee nodded.

"No you're not." He pulled her closer. "But you will be. Don't worry, darlin, it may not seem like it now but things will get better. I promise."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had fallen over Gotham. And as with any typical night in Gotham the criminal element came out as soon as the sun set. Yet there was something different in air but only criminals could sense it. It was exciting and it was almost festive. And in no place was it more palatable than in Joe's Tavern, one of the seediest watering holes in the Gotham underbelly. Joe the tavern's owner had displayed a proud sign across the tavern wall, reading: Death to the Bat! Many a drink had already been toasted to it.

The Gotham criminals had heard with much delight about Lex Luthor's bounty on the Dark Knight. There were more than a few schemes and even more schemers that wished to collect that bounty. One such a person was Nick "the Operator" Higgins. The middle aged man peeked over his shoulder every couple seconds as he elaborated his plan to his cohorts. They each held a hard drink in one hand and a hand of cards in the other. Nick was the outsider. He normally operated out of Star city but had been run out by Green Arrow himself. He knew he had to gain these men's confidence if his plan was to succeed.

"So I talked to Duser," Nick breathed, adjusting his heavy glasses. "He says he can get his hands on the equipment we need. Once we have that all we need is tickets to Metropolis or where ever we can find the bat."

"Yeah?" said Bobby Stansfield, setting down his cards displaying two pairs "So you set up this operation and then you let the Bat tear up Rosco and Mikey here? I don't let my boys tangle with the Batman. Learned that the hard way." Stansfield rubbed a scar on his cheek.

"That's the beauty of the thing." Nick smiled, laying down three of a kind. "All your men need to do is be ready to throw the final punches. Batman will already be disoriented by the equipment."

"Hit the bat in the back," Mikey Franklin rumbled in his deep voice, folding his cards. "I likes the sound of that. What about you Rosco? You in? What you got in your hand?"

Rosco flashed them a stupid grin, then held his cards down one at a time. "A ten, jack, queen, king and a--"

"JOKER!" somebody hollered out even as Rosco laid out his last card. All eyes flew to the door as Gotham's second most feared citizen waltzed in, holding a grin on his face and Harely Quinn on one hand. The Crime Prince of Crime stepped in with full knowledge that the only someone as crazy as he would be dumb enough to try anything. Finally he stopped right below the "Death to the Bat" sign. There he turned to face the silenced ruffians.

"So," Joker grinned. "It's a party is it? Celebrating Lex Luthor's bounty, are we? Celebrating the X-men's vendetta against our lovable little bat eared freak!"

"Looks like it, Mr. J!" Quinn giggled.

"Well why don't you join the festivities, Harley!"

The curvaceous loon squealed and pranced across the room checking out a few drinks. A few brave souls followed her with their eyes but the most either tried to avoid direct eye contact or just stared at the Joker like a deer caught in the headlights. Some almost seemed hypnotized by the Joker's famed rictus.

"And how many of you have plans for Batman?" Joker continued "Don't be shy now! Raise your hands high."

Not surprisingly no one stirred save for Harely who had pranced over to Nick's table and was riffling through their betting money. The Joker swept the entire room with his eyes and then began to giggle then out right cackled.

"Either this is the smartest pub in town or the deafest!" he chortled, then his face grew serious and deadly. "Because no one! Do you hear me? No one is going to attack Batman! Everyone knows that he's MINE! And I'll kill anyone crazy enough to collect that bounty!"

The room grew silent all except for a brief chuckle. Not from the Joker or Harley but Nick Higgins. All eyes flew to him and the men in his booth tried to scoot away from him. The Joker stalked to the mustachioed man with a inquisitive grin on his face.

"Do you find something funny, Mr…?"

"Higgins," Nick responded, trying as hard as he could to not comment on the Joker's appearance. The other men in his booth couldn't take anymore of it and scrambled out. Nick ignored them. "and, yes, Joker, I find it funny that you would expect us to forfeit our chance at a billion dollar reward just because you show up and laugh a bit."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, besides you're going to have to compete with more than just us for that bounty. The X-men are going to be trying harder than anyone to get the Bat."

"Is that a fact?" Joker nodded then a giggle escaped his mouth, "Hey, Harl, we got a guy with a real brain here! A regular Einstein. Well I can respect that, I really can! I came in here to simply request that the lowlife gutter dwellers make room for the big boys to play but if he wants to be part of the action, no hard feelings."

The Joker extended a hand and the entire tavern gasped. Nick rolled his eyes at their cowardice then clasped the Joker's hand and shook firmly. Every single man in the tavern looked as though they thought Nick was crazier than the Joker. Yet nothing happened. The Joker released his hand then removed his hat and placed it humbly over his heart.

"As I said, I made my request and dearly hope that I haven't inconvenienced you in anyway. Ta ta, everyone!" The Joker left with a cackle and Harley followed waving like a beauty queen to the bar patrons and winking at Nick.

The moment they left it was as though someone had turned the light back on. Men exchanged glances and more than a few of them excused themselves and the scent of urine was slightly more pungent than before. Nick smirked as he noticed his poker buddies had disappeared leaving all their winnings.

"That was good bluff," he shook his head reaching for his cards. "And to think all I had was a pair of--"

Nick froze. His pair of threes were gone. Instead he was greeted with all Jokers. Every single card in his hand was now a leering clown. Nick raised his eyebrow over his thick glasses then shouted out.

"What kind of joke is--"

The explosion was heard for a few blocks and Nick Higgins never finished his question. Outside the Joker cackled with Harley hanging on his arm.

"It's a shame I only killed just him," Joker sighed. "But alas some of those nitwits have to spread the message. Hehe and what a message it was!"

"So you want me to book a flight to Metropolis, puddin?" Harley asked.

"No, Harley."

"But I thought we was going after Batman?"

"We are but first we have to take care of a few loose ends. I think the X-men need to have a Nick Higgins style message delivered to them!"

With that the Joker threw back his head and filled the streets of Gotham with his laugh.

………………………………...

The fireplace supplied most of the room's light. Though there was a notable red gleam that could be caught off Cyclops' glasses. But, of course, the X-men were well used to it by now. Only a few of them were gathered. Most were resting. Metropolis had been a grueling experience for them both physically and spiritually and they were happy just to be away from it.

Only the original X-men were gathered, Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Angel, and Iceman. The only others that had been permitted to join them were Storm and Wolverine. The team leadership. None of them sported their uniforms. This meeting was never going to be discussed with the others. It was their moment to decide the future of the X-men. In all honesty this wasn't the first meeting of its kind. They had operated without Xavier before but their new allies and enemies begged different questions. They had just finished two hours of discussion that had established at least one comforting thought. The X-men would continue and Xavier's dream would survive. Yet it was Storm that had put forth the most relevant question. "Are we going to let it change and adapt and if so how?"

They had each stared at each other for an uncomfortable stretch. Angel was the first one to speak leaning back in his chair. "I think we all know that the dream will change with time just like us. I think it's more immediately important to know how this Luthor fellow wants it to change."

Jean heaved a sigh. "Lex Luthor is a complicated matter. Charles was never quite certain of him but he didn't have any concrete suspicions. Luthor knows how to guard his thoughts and that makes worthy of scrutiny."

"Yeah, but can we risk teeing this guy off right now?" Iceman asked. "I mean he's offered us more support than any human I've ever known. I mean did you see how that guy went to bat for us? I'm sure there's a lot of people that would want to kill him just for that."

"Like Batman," Wolverine grunted.

"We'll get him," Cyclops said, leaning against the mantle. "But before we talk about him again I say we need to pin down our policy with Luthor. He means well but I'm still leery around him. I agree with Iceman that for now he's an ally."

"Perhaps," Beast finally spoke. "We need to step back from all of this and examine it all objectively. I've employed a copious amount of time examining Luthor's past. He has had more than his fair share of shall we say…questionable behavior. Nothing I feel we need to worry about save two points."

"Go on Hank," Storm urged hoping that Beast was merely trying to translate his thoughts into laymen rather than let the tension build for its own sake.

"Firstly: Luthor is above all a businessman. I suspect that he genuinely wants to help us if only for how it will enhance his status as a philanthropist. He wants to be a crusader and has ascertained that mutants are to be his Holy Grail. I think in this regard we can trust him, however we must exercise caution. If things do not well he will be the first to abandon us."

"I agree," Jean nodded.

"The second reason we have to fret over is worse I fear," Beast sighed. "I do not believe it is a secret that Luthor has no love for Superman. I cannot help but ponder if he wishes us to become intertwined with whatever agenda he may have planned for the Man of Steel."

"That would fit exce-" Cyclops began but was interrupted by the perimeter alarms and a thunderous crashing from outside the mansion."

"What the blazes?" Wolverine was first to the window. The sound had come from Xavier's grave. Wolverine lingered for half a second then bolted toward the door.

"Logan!" Storm called "What's out there?"

"Trouble!"

All eyes went to Jean, her face had grown pale. She concentrated for a second. "I'm giving a mental suggestion to all those still sleeping to stay asleep. Magneto is out there."

They didn't bother to throw on their uniforms. They merely raced in their street clothes to the hill. The source of the sound became immediately apparent. Metal flew in all directions, folding, groaning, and fusing around Xavier grave. Where once stood a headstone honoring a fallen saint a monumental sepulcher formed, complete with a fifteen foot statue of Xavier standing tall with one hand outstretched. In the center of all the commotion was Magneto. The Master of Magnetism commanded the metal, and the X-men could only stare in awe and anger at his audacity. He hovered just above the ground with his back to them. Clad not in his armor and helmet but simple robes that combined with his white hair made gave him the appearance of a sorcerer or a priest.

When the monument was complete he suffered a glance at the X-men but his eyes went to Jean then he advanced toward the tomb. Wolverine took a step toward him but Jean held her arm out and shook her head.

"Charles," Magneto kneeled before his friends tomb. "I always told you this would happen. I told you they would not heed to you. But you never listened, did you? You were too noble and good to listen to common sense…I suppose that was your greatest failing and your greatest strength. Now you leave these children to look after you dream and look after our kind. I pray they are up to the task."

That said the Master of Magnetism finally faced the gathered X-men. "As you see, X-men," he called, "I am not here to fight. I came to say goodbye to a friend that I knew longer than any of you did and give him a monument befitting a mutant of his caliber."

"Alright, you did that," Cyclops replied. "Now I think you should leave."

"Yes, you've done enough," Angel added.

"Have I?" Magneto asked. "If I had I would not be here at this funeral."

"This was the least I could do," Magneto declared. "Except for one thing remains. Charles was murdered by a human champion. One that many have called the zenith of human ambition. Well, I swear before all of you that he will no longer be allowed to persecute mutant-kind. I will not rest until I have returned to Batman a hundred fold what he has done! This I swear by the grave I have just built."

With that Magneto blasted into the sky and disappeared. It took several minutes for the mutants to gather themselves. None of them wanted to speak. Their eyes kept going from each other to the colossal statue that stood before them.

"Well, I think it's time we discuss how to best get Batman," Storm finally said. "He has answers and I don't think Magneto will pause to ask for them."

"Ah think Ah might be able to help ya'll with that," Rogue's voice came, surprising the X-men that had thought her asleep.

………………………………...

**Next Time: Key players reveal themselves and new dangers immerge.**

**Reader Responses:**

**Zab:** As much as I would like to answer all of your questions I cannot I will tell you what I can however. No Jubilee didn't see Tim's face. He covered it at the last moment then Superboy got him out of there. You should now know Batman's condition. As to your questions concerning the League I can't say much. As the story goes more will show up. And no comment on the sentinels. Thanks for reading and your support. And as always it is not I who rock BUT YOU SIR!

**Superfan:** Thanks Happy New Year! I couldn't resist the title. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Chuckjam:** She didn't have enough contact with Batman to keep his "powers" for very long. Though we will see that it has some residual and interesting effects. Thanks for reading.

**Emerald Knight 1:** Yeah when I saw he chase scene in Batman Begins I knew I had to write one. I'm glad it turned out! I'm glad your enjoying the mystery aspect of this whole thing the next update will have a lot of answers so I hope you enjoy that too. Thanks for reading!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Wow three awesome reviews! Thanks! I hear ya on the computer. I just got mine back from the shop. Thanks for all your comments on the three chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed them. You commented on a lot of my favorite parts so I'm glad you liked them. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year.

**Bodiddy: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you agreed on the outcome of the fight. I love Batman but he's taking one of the best superhero teams ever. He's just one guy. Anyway. In answer to your questions and comments. Jubes hasn't figured out Tim's ID because she hasn't even considered who Robin is until now and also Tim has done a good job of not letting her get a good look at him. He tries to hug the shadows so she can't see his face too well. As to the X-men's gullibility they've been through a lot and haven't had much time to look at things objectively so now their finally getting their chance to catch their breath and figure a bit out. But I enjoyed your comments and hope that you supply more helpful criticism in the future thanks for reading!

**Raptorchicky: **That's what this fic is all about! Fulfilling the fan boy or girl in all of us! I'm really glad that you got such a kick out of this chapter and the chase scene! Happy New Year and thanks for reading!

**Pappa wheelie: **Isn't the Batmobile awesome? And I'm not sure what Boishi moi actually means either apart from I know that Colossus says it when he gets surprised. Though I'll bet your interpretation is close!

I'm glad you enjoyed this story thanks for reading!

**Cyclopitc Nightbat: **You know I never realized the whole initial thing. Good point! Hopefully my computer doesn't break again and I can keep the updates coming. Thanks for reading!

**Batfan7:** Thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

**Tony:** Rogue and Batman will have a very "interesting" encounter later on. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **Thanks for the great review! You picked up on some hints as to what's going to happen later on. Good for you! I'm glad you liked the multifaceted car chase! Thanks for the great input and for your support for this fic!

**Doza: **Wow thanks for the awesome review! I really feel like I've run out of ways to say thank you. But thanks! I do my best to entertain people and I'm glad that other people enjoy this story as much as I do! I haven't seen that episode of JLU but I hear you on the MM stuff. He will have a significant role in this story as you will find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!

**Robster72:** I love my mysteries! I was inspired in this chapter by the great Batmobile chapters that I read in your fics thanks! If you have any questions about Marvel things in this fic feel free to ask. I try to explain but I don't always do a good job. Thanks for reading!

**X-over:** Thanks for the review. As far as the events of Infinite Crisis and House of M none of it will be included in this story. If I do a sequel it might. But I need the heroes united and I need a lot of mutants so neither is going to work for this story. Thanks for reading!

**Utsuri: **You're right that Rogue will remember and you're going to enjoy what she does! Thanks for reading!

**Givegodtheglory: **Your Robin is named Clark? Do you have a story like this one? If so I would love to read it! I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter so much and that your reading! Happy New Year!


	20. Chess Pieces

**A/N: Wow I can't believe we're at chapter 20! Not quite at the end yet but I can finally see it in sight! Thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks to Calico for the beta work! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Chess Pieces**

He could hear the screams for help miles away. They were frantic and harsh. The voice's owner was in obvious fear for his life. Normally it would be just the job for Superman. Yet as the Man of Steel cut through the sky he wished he wasn't heading toward the imperiled voice. It wasn't going to end well.

The clouds cleared around him and Metropolis came into view once more. His glistening city gleamed like a gem in the night sky. It was the type of night that he would have liked to take Lois on a flight. He had even offered, but she had been much to busy trying to catch up with her work in the Planet.

Superman had thought that things would have been returning to normal by now but they hadn't. This "rescue" he was about to enact was evidence of that. The buildings grew large in his view and he zeroed in on Suicide Slum. It had been relatively untouched by the commotion that had taken place merely a week before, save for the terror that the Brotherhood had wrought. Superman had restored order but the crooks were getting restless. There had been an upsurge in crime. Like animals before a storm Metropolis' underworld seemed to sense something big was in the works.

Finally he came to the darkened street. Unsurprisingly the streetlight had been shattered. But of course the man bound, gagged, and hanging upside down from it already knew that. Superman sighed at the sight, turned his heat vision on the rope and the thug toppled to the ground.

"Wait here," Superman ordered; if the crook was smart he would do as he was told. If he wasn't he would be found.

The Man of Steel took a few glances around, and then stepped into the darkened alleyway a few feet from the street. Once inside he looked around the shadows. When he was confident that no one else was present he spoke.

"You know you can't hide from me. Even with the sonic dampeners to mask your heartbeat."

There was no answer.

"Fine, have it your way." Superman shrugged. "I know you want to find Alfred but pumping the crime in Metropolis is going the wrong direction. We both know that Luthor, Ra's, or Apocalypse wouldn't associate with low-life. We have the League to draw on. We can't be divided in a time like this; if work together we'll find him."

Finally there was another sound. A sigh, then Superman jumped when a finger tapped his shoulder. "I hate it when you do that," he exclaimed, seeing the darkened outline of Batman.

The Dark Knight did not respond. Instead he pulled out a grapple and launched it to the top of the building. The D-cell line yanked him upward and Superman could only roll his eyes and follow. He had been worse than ever after he found out what happened to Alfred.

Once on the roof Superman folded his arms and waited for Batman to say something for himself. "I'm not looking for Alfred."

Superman crooked his head slightly. "You're not?"

"Nightwing and Tim are investigating it. Oracle is scouring her contacts for any mention of what might have happened and I have both Batgirl, Huntress, and Catwoman filling in back at Gotham. So don't come here and tell me that I need to work with others, you use your methods and I'll use mine."

Half tempted to counter with a lecture about respecting each others' cities Superman instead moved on. "So if you're not looking for Alfred what are you doing?"

"First let me explain. There is absolutely only one thing to be gained by kidnapping Alfred. They wanted to throw me off balance. Wanted me to devote all my time and effort in getting him back and that is why I'm not doing it. Instead I'm continuing two investigations. The first is finding the location of the X-men. I solved that fairly quickly. The second and most important is Karina Bradshaw."

"The mutant that started this."

"Correct."

"You could have at least told me. I try to do the same when I'm in Gotham. You disappeared from the Watchtower a week ago and now you reappear in Suicide Slum."

"Her trail ends here," Batman replied. "I've followed vague newspaper stories of mysterious happenings in Metropolis. I've photographed police reports."

"You broke into police headquarters?"

"You never knew I was there and neither did they."

"Fine, you were saying?"

"No one has seen head nor tail of Karina ever since she disappeared with her mother. Until last week. The first sign that something was amiss was a story from the Metropolis Inquirer."

"You went there for information?" Superman asked. "You know the Planet-"

"Doesn't report on things I need to know. The MI reported that last week water started to randomly evaporate in this area, straight out of glasses, bowls, and even pipes. Next every microwave in this building exploded."

"If that's a verifiable story we would have covered it," Superman replied his journalistic dignity getting the best of him. "That's why the MI is number two."

"You're right, the Planet is the best but it focused on a seemingly much more important story."

"Which is?"

"Our battle with the Brotherhood and the fire damage Pyro caused."

"You're saying that all this happened on one night?"

"There's one more piece of information. The one that snaps it all into place. This one was provided by Vince Flynn the scum you let escape just a few minutes ago."

"I can fin-"

"Don't bother I put a tracer on him. He's on his way to the Ace 'O' Clubs. Have Bippo get him if you like. Vince swore to me that he saw three people run from this building when it caught fire. They took ten steps then one of them latched onto the other two and flew them away. The first two fit the description of Karina and her mother."

"And the other?"

"The other was described as a green skinned monster."

Superman paused, it was becoming clear but he didn't know if he could believe it.

"You mean…"

"Tell me, Clark, when was the last time any of us saw Martian Manhunter?"

………………………………...

"So you ever going to talk to me, bro?"

There was predictably no answer. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. Sometimes Tim was more like Bruce than anyone was willing to admit. Tim was normally quiet during a stake-out but this was getting ridiculous.

They had been sitting in front of the Lexcorp main offices for nearly four hours and still no sign of their quarry. Nightwing could only shake his head as he considered what they were about to do. Most people would have considered it merely a glorified suicide but for the two "Knights" that now waited patiently it was merely another day at the office. Well perhaps a very intense day.

Yet unlike tonight Nightwing usually enjoyed being on a stake-out with Robin. It gave him a chance to play "catch up" with his "younger brother". That of course was not going to happen tonight unless he could figure out what was eating at the Teen Wonder.

"You know this reminds me of a time I was on a stake-out with Batgirl." Nightwing stretched a little. "It took ages. Or at least it felt like it."

Robin flashed him a look that seemed to say, "Don't start," but Nightwing pressed on.

"You see we were trying to catch this guy to get information. Well actually that was what I was supposed to be doing that and dissuade Batgirl from fighting crime. But I let her tag along. I wanted the company."

"Is this story going somewhere?" Robin finally asked.

"Oh wow!" Nightwing jumped. "That must have a whole half breath to say! You're not going to pass out from the effort are you?"

"I just don't see where your going with this. Whoever you were trying to catch is absolutely nothing like the person we're after."

"No, but I think you are in the same position as I was. You have a job to do. So did I. There's a girl involved that you weren't sure about. So did I."

"There's no girl…"

"I'm talking about Jubilee. Oracle told me about her."

Robin didn't respond right away. Nightwing's point was starting to take root. "You're saying I need to try and recruit her?" he finally asked.

"Hey it worked for me!"

"But this is different. You and Batman knew Batgirl was an ally, Jubilee is with the enemy."

"As far as we know."

"She's attacked both Batman and me."

"So has Catwoman as I recall. But that hasn't stopped Bruce has it?"

Again the Teen Wonder didn't speak right away. His mind kept on replaying the times he had faced off against Jubilee. The hate she had when she had discovered Xavier's fate. The way she had mercilessly fought him and tried to rip his mask off. He knew right away that it wouldn't work the way Nightwing was trying to paint it. Jubilee couldn't become a member of the "family". She had her own group and her own way of working. One that differed greatly from his own.

If she found Tim's identity there was no telling what she would do. Not only would he be putting himself in danger but Bruce as well. The X-men were gunning for them and there was no room for mistakes now. No, he needed to stick with the plan. Jubilee was too dangerous. Nightwing seemed to sense some of what Robin was contemplating.

"Hey don't think about it too hard, little bird." He smiled. "It won't do you any good."

"I have to," Robin responded. "I'm the smart one remember?"

"All that logic is going rot your-" Nightwing began but there was a flicker of movement that caught his eye. In unison Nightwing and Robin swiveled their heads to see their target finally immerge from the Lexcorp building.

"There she is," Robin breathed, pulling out a Bat-line. "Let's do this."

"Alright, take my lead."

"Your lead? This was my idea."

"I'm the cute one remember? She'll respond best to me." Nightwing grinned then leapt from the building casting his line as he went. Robin rolled his eyes. It wasn't going to end well.

An Amazon war cry split the air and the sounds of scuffling sailed across the night. Robin was suddenly glad he had let Nightwing be the one to try and abduct Mercy, Luthor's Amazonian bodyguard. The pair was now swinging through the air as Nightwing tried to get her to a nearby rooftop while keeping all of his teeth at the same time. Robin fought the impulse to help him. He had his own part in this.

Hope, Mercy's partner in crime came tearing out of the building, having heard her partner's call. This was the signal. Robin readied several of his patented "R" shaped shurikens and let them fly. The projectiles struck Hope in the neck and their tranquilizing coats took effect, downing the Amazon before she could render any aid.

That done Robin launched a line toward the building Nightwing was now on. The former Robin had done good work. Mercy was now fastened tight hanging upside down. Looking angry but unable to act upon it.

"I had to use a sedative on her," Nightwing muttered, rubbing his shoulder. "Just enough to keep her from getting out of control. It will be easier this way."

"Good." Robin smiled. There was nothing like this job to take one's mind off their troubles. "Now let's gift wrap them and send the message."

………………………………...

The room was lavish as always. Everything in it was top notch, polished hard wood floor, dark leather seats all of it the most expensive in the world. But what really made the room stand out was the historical artifacts, Persian Rugs, Italian paintings, Chinese vases, Greek Sculptures. At least one item from every major ancient culture. The room's visitors almost felt at home amongst it they even looked liked they belonged there.

Neither Ra's Al Ghul nor Apocalypse spoke to one another. Instead both faced each other with a massive chess board separating them. Of course it was Luthor's idea to craft the pieces as their enemies. Ra's played as earth's greatest heroes. Batman was the Queen and Superman the King. The ultimate goal. After that there were others, Superboy and Supergirl were Bishops; Robin and Nightwing Knights; and Batgirl and Oracle Rooks. Then there were the Pawns: Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, the Kents, Alfred Pennyworth, James Gordon, and Catwoman.

Apocalypse played the other side. Charles Xavier served as the King with Wolverine playing the part of Queen. Cyclops and Jean were Bishops; Beast and Storm Knights; and Gambit and Rogue Rooks. The Pawns were filled with more mutants: Jubilee, Mystique, Toad, Blob, Pyro, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, and Nightcrawler.

The opponents did not move often, from their point of view they both had all the time in the world. It could be hours between moves and neither would get bored or even speak. Such was the perspective of these villains that had lived countless lifetimes. Finally, however, it was inevitable that the silence was broken.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Ra's asked.

"I do not care," Apocalypse growled, a massive hand rubbed his massive jaw. "He is barely worth my attention. Luthor is an amoeba, a germ in my eyes, noticeable only when amplified."

"Ah yes," Ra's smiled cocking one of his bushy eyebrows. "But even a germ can kill. As much as we hate to admit it we need him. You might say he's the most valuable 'pawn' we have in this game."

"And I grow weary of this game!" Luthor snapped, as the doors vaulted open. The Metropolis Mogul stormed in and flopped a folder over the chessboard. Only Xavier and Batman were left standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Apocalypse stood, Luthor merely extended a finger toward the folder with venom in his eyes.

Ra's opened the folder and examined its contents. After a second or two he started shaking with laughter and tossed the folder to the mutant. The folder contained pictures of Hope and Mercy hanging upside down like fishing trophies and Nightwing and Robin standing tall, proud of their catch of the day.

"Is this why you asked to meet with us?" Ra's chortled, "Because the Detective had his children attack your bodyguards."

"He's sending a message, you dolt," Luthor growled, "It means he's on the hunt and I'm next!"

"And why should this concern us?" Apocalypse asked with his arms folded. "It seems that this is your problem to deal with."

Luthor craned his head up at the mutant. "Don't take a holier-than-thou attitude with me, mutant! If they take me out from being your front man you wouldn't last five minutes with Superman!"

"You whelp!" Apocalypse hissed, a massive hand shot out, clasped Luthor and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you dare address me in such a tone again! I am not some muscle-bound ruffian that you can order about! I am En Sabah Nur! I will be toasting my victory long after you are nothing but dust!"

"Easy, Apocalypse," Ra's placed a hand on the oversized mutant. "While I am loathe to tolerate Luthor's disrespect toward either of us he is quite correct. At this point in the game we cannot afford to lose him."

Apocalypse sneered, and then dropped Luthor and resumed his seat. "Very well but remember Luthor," Apocalypse's features and framed warped for a moment until he was the spitting image of the billionaire, "I can become you. So do not overestimate your importance."

Luthor pulled himself up. "As I said, I am tired of this game. Both of you have essentially what you want. The heroes pitted against each other. I've played along but my desire is still nowhere in sight. I want Superman dead! You two have yet to deliver."

"None of us have achieved our true goals." Apocalypse responded. "Batman lives and Charles Xavier is not dead."

"He was." Ra's narrowed his eyebrows and smiled. "But I think Luthor is right for the time being. Batman is sniffing and if the Detective isn't taken care of soon he could cause considerable damage. He needs another distraction and I believe I have just the thing to do it."

Luthor cocked his head to the side as Ra's retrieved one of the pawns and tossed it to him. "Catwoman?"

"Yes," Ra's replied with a smirk. "Lady Shiva has been pining to finish the job she started with that whole 'Hush' affair."

Apocalypse smiled. "I believe I have someone I can call upon as well. Someone who I think would be a great compliment to Lady Shiva."

Ra's peered at Apocalypse for a moment the smiled. "If we are thinking of the same person…yes she would be a nice touch."

"I don't care who you use," Luthor growled, "Just get Batman off my trail. I'm going down to the lower levels to speak with our guests. With luck progress will have been made."

Luthor left the room without a glance behind him. Both Ra's and Apocalyspe waited a minute then exchanged smirks.

"It is as I said," Apocalypse remarked. "The fool does not suspect a thing. He cannot fathom our true plans."

"And as I said," Ra's responded. "He is a pawn, an important one but a pawn none-the-less. He will soon serve his purpose then we can be rid of him in whatever fashion we see fit."

"Yes," Apocalypse retrieved the chess board. "The Machine is nearly complete. Now we need the girl."

"Xavier will find her. Then we will remake the world in our image." Ra's collected the pieces and placed them on the board.

"And when the game is over. Only the strongest will still be standing."

**Next Time: Dead man Walking. **

**LadyJadePerendhil: **Make mine Marvel? LOL I haven't heard that in a long time! Thanks for reading and I'll do my very best!

**Louie Pastiche: **Ah the Joker and his circular logic I love it and am glad you got a kick out of it as well. You're quite right about Dr. King I simply made a mistake. I'll have to go back and fix it some time. But that is an interesting theory nonetheless. As to your theory on Xavier? Close but your way off! Thanks for reading!

**JR Toguro:** Well this is the only story I have that's gotten so many reviews. It's humbling. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing. I'll check out your story when I get a chance!

**Zab:** Thank you very much for your comments. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions this coming one will answer even more. As to the Joker in Gotham. He never left. The Joker we saw at the banquet wasn't him. You'll find out more next time. As to what's going to happen with Mags and the others. I can't say to much. Let me just say that the proverbial "crap" has yet to hit the fan. Thanks for reading!

**Tressa:** Thanks for the review! I sometimes worry that I do too much exposition and I'm glad to see that you think the story flows well. Thanks!

**Tabitha: **Thanks

**Kitty Rasputin: **Yeah I've been itching to put our favorite Amazon in the story for a while now. Have the big three together at least a little. And yes you heard right Xavier did participate in the kidnapping. As I said to Zab there will be answers next chapter. Rogue will be perhaps one of the biggest wild cards of all. Well thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **Yeah I'd let Oracle help you but right now she's working 24/7 on keeping me in line. Plus her bills are murder! Yeah there's a lot going on. I personally hope I can keep it together. I certainly didn't plan on this story getting as big as it is. I just sort of went with it so don't be surprised if it falls straight on it's face in the end. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Tony:** Go back to your review and give yourself a gold star for figuring something out ahead of time. I'm not saying what but you nailed something on the head there! Good work! Thanks for reading!

**Taz: **I update as quickly as possible man. I'm trying to balance a full week of college classes, finding a job, looking after the future of the Miller family (i.e. dating) and writing another story besides this one. That's a full plate! But I love it! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the Batman/Wondy part I was a little worried about that one. Thanks!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **lol Thanks for the comments! Yeah I will assure you that Tim and Jubes are far from over one way or another. Yeah I'm operating in a very Pre-Infinite Crisis universe here. That's why Wonder Woman can do what she's doing. But she's also a very loyal person and is not appreciating that someone is gunning for one of her best friends. Thanks for reading!

**Optimusblack: **Jim Lee all the way. One of the biggest inspirations for this story was Hush so I have to go with him. I think his Batman will become the defining Batman of our "age" if you will. I'm definitely going to check you that Batman/Star Wars crossover. I'm glad to finally hear from you thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight: **I don't know how but I have to get Deadpool and Deathstroke together! That's one of the frustrating things about writing this story. I have so many ideas I can't possibly use them all! But I will try! I'm glad you approved of my take on the villains! Magneto is my fave on the X-men side and Joker is easily my fave for Batman. Thanks for reading!

**Raptorchicky: **Yes Wolvie _could_ sniff out the secret identities of Batman and Superman but he hasn't really been a position to do so. He's never met Bruce Wayne, and only bumped into Clark Kent, and that was before he had met Superman so chances of him just figuring it out are not so good. But thanks for the comment! Keep thinking about Wolverine's senses and you might unravel a bit more of the puzzle! I don't know if it will be a huge smackdown like JLA/Avengers as I've never read it. But your assessment of the poo and the fan is quite correct! Thanks!

**X-Over:** So many questions! So few I can answer. What's going to happen between Mags, Bats, and Joker will have to remain a mystery. As to the appearance of the Avengers…some will show but more than likely only as cameos. I'm trying to restrict the action to mostly the World's Finest/X-men but that may change. Actually it already has but I don't want to get too carried away! Thanks for reading!

**giveGodtheGlory: **Joker vs. the X-men? What ever gave you that idea? ;) I read a bit of FurtureKnight. Interesting take! Thanks for reading!

**Tribun:** This is neither the comic nor the cartoon but sort of a mixture though it does lean more toward the comic-verse. You've got it partially right on Luthor but there's more at play here. Thanks for reading!


	21. Dead Man Walking

**A/N: AAAAGGHH! Evil thy name is Writers Block! Thankfully I think I'm starting to get over it. Sorry it took so long everyone. I just had a hard time with this one. Hopefully it turned out well. Thanks to Calico for the beta work as usual. Also ****Bramblerose4**** asked about fan art for this fic, there is in fact some fan art. Provided by myself on my author page if you want to check it out. It's nothing too exciting though. If anybody else decides to do some that would be cool I could even pay you…with like praise and respect and posting. (come on I'm a starving college student!) Anyway everyone enjoy the story!)**

**Chapter 21**

**Dead Man Walking**

"This is a police line!" The officer called. "Hey, buddy! Are you deaf? You can't cross!"

"Yeah?" Agent Robert Brannigan pulled his wallet out, handing it to the young man with one leg over the police line. "This badge says I can."

The officer read the F.B.I. badge then looked its owner up and down. He certainly didn't have the look of a special agent. At least not like the movies led you to believe. They were always sleek and young. Branigan had the look of a man near retirement. His hair that once may have been dark was now a cold, gray with a few specks of pepper in it. To top it off he had a nasty scar just under his bottom lip. Definitely not the Hollywood type.

"Well ya going to let me past or what?" Branigan raised a bushy eyebrow over his taped horn-rim glasses.

The officer inspected the badge one more time then returned it to its owner. Branigan folded it into his black trench coat and swung the other leg over and walked stoop-shouldered over toward the crime scene.

"Where's the boss?" he gruffed.

"Lieutenant Franklin is handling the case," The officer replied.

"What's that, son?" Branigan adjusted his hearing aid.

"Over there!" the policeman pointed.

Branigan nodded and worked his way across the lot. The NYPD were out in force and the crime scene had been packed down tight. With all the mayhem that was going on in Metropolis these days the residents of New York were getting jumpy. Branigan stuffed a pipe in his mouth but left it unlit. He soon found Franklin and showed him his credentials.

"Well I'm glad the Feds are interested in this case." Franklin sighed. "Surprised you guys found out so soon. We've been trying to keep it under wraps I don't even know how that photographer from the Daily Bugle knew to come. Had to send him away though."

"Why the secrecy?" Branigan asked. "Looks like a break in if you ask me? Happens all the time here, don't it?

Franklin sighed. "Yeah but it's not your run-of-the-mill burglary we're dealing with here."

"Why is that?"

Franklin lifted an eyebrow. "You don't come to New York very often do you?"

"I try to avoid it."

"Well let me show you the run down." Franklin motioned toward the storage room that had been burgled. "The devices were taken from there. Now the room is equipped with hypersensitive thermometers, thermal imaging cameras, pressure sensitive floor plates, laser trip wires, and your standard recorders and cameras. There's no way to get in the room without security knowing about it. The system was installed by Tony Stark himself!"

"But somebody did."

"Yes someone did. But even that's not the half of it. Whoever pulled off this job first had to get into the building. That's even harder! And then to even get out after the security had been triggered. See those black marks? Those are from high intensity laser cannons!"

"Yes," Branigan nodded, "I see. Have the owners been notified?"

"Yeah we tried but as you probably know they're not easy to get a hold of. Most of the security recordings are still locked up. I mean I just don't get it; how does someone sneak into the Baxter Building?"

"Very cleverly," a voice came.

All eyes went to the end of the hall where the building's owner. Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic himself, strode down the hall with Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman at his side. Lieutenant Franklin approached the pair and Branigan ran his eyes up and down the scene, busying himself with finding any evidence that had been missed.

"We've reviewed the security tapes, but they're not going to help you," Mr. Fantastic told the Lieutenant.

"Why not?"

"They've either been tampered with or something else is at work here."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Sue clarified. "Ben Grim was with us at the time of the robbery."

"You mean that rock thing?" Branigan pulled himself up from his haunches, rubbing some charred soot from his fingers. The agent introduced himself and asked what the security tapes showed. The Fantastic pair described how it showed none other than the Thing gain access. His palm signature identical as were the retinal scans. In fact everything went off without a hitch. Right until Grim was about to leave with his purloined items and then the security went haywire.

Branigan rubbed his scarred chin, then gave half a smile when he realized Mr. Fantastic was doing the same. "Well," Branigan asked. "What are the chances the security was tampered with?"

"Next to impossible," Richards said, "There are fail safes upon fail safes."

"Could it have been a mutant? I hear they're some that can change the way they look and what not."

Richards shook his head. "The computers are keyed to detect mutant DNA in just such a case. No shape-shifter would be able to get in here without having DNA strikingly similar to Ben's, and I don't know of anyone that powerful."

"Hmm." Branigan tapped his pipe against his folded arms. "I imagine that Mr. Grim has a somewhat mineral based genetic code."

"You'd imagine quite correct." Mr. Fantastic raised an eyebrow; "You don't strike me as someone that would know much about that."

"I was studying forensics and DNA samples when it first came about son," Branigan responded. "I was just thinking out loud with that comment about minerals. Perhaps the thief was a meta-human."

"Meta?" Sue asked.

"It's a term we don't use much," Reed said, his curiosity toward the Special Agent seemed to peak. "So you think it was a meta-human? Any ideas who?"

"Not quite my field." Branigan shrugged. "Just thinking out loud again. What exactly was stolen?"

"Two items," Reed responded. "But I don't know what good they would do anyone, which is why I worry. The first was a component to a machine I've been working on for a while. A radiation disperser if you will. It hyper-activates the sub-atomic particles in latent radiation and converts it to a harmless form."

Branigan looked like he was having a hard time grasping it but he shrugged and asked about the second item.

"The second is a piece of hardware that is used to send low level frequencies from the brain. But it's strictly used for me to display my thoughts to myself. Something of a virtual imager if you will."

Branigan nodded and excused himself, taking some more time to examine some of the laser charred walls. Sue shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense though. None of those devices were even complete. They were just parts. I don't understand why anyone would want them."

"That's why I'm worried."

The Invisible Woman sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have so much trouble so soon after what happened to Charles Xavier. There's enough trouble going on in our 'circle' right now."

"And I'm afraid this might be a part of it." Mr. Fantastic stretched an arm around her. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I've got every man I have on it," Franklin assured them. "Plus with the Feds here we'll…"

The Lieutenant trailed off when a young man with a sleek haircut and a clean pressed suit approached. The young man removed his shades and pulled out a badge. He looked practically newly minted. The type you'd see in the movies.

"I'm Agent Griffin," He introduced himself. "We heard at the Bureau that there was a break in. They sent me as soon as they could."

"What?" Franklin asked, "But what about Agent Branigan?"

"Agent who?"

"The F.B.I. agent right over the--"

The police officer froze, Branigan was nowhere to be found. Like he had disappeared into thin air. Franklin gawked and Mr. Fantastic shook his head.

"This is why we use private security."

* * *

Special Agent Branigan vaulted over a fence and made toward his car. The polished Mercedes Benz roared to life as he hit his remote key. With a few quick steps too quick for an aged F.B.I. agent he slipped behind the wheel and sped off. A Federal Agent couldn't normally afford such a luxurious vehicle but then again, Branigan wasn't a Federal Agent.

Bruce Wayne stowed the pipe in the glove compartment and retrieved a handkerchief. After removing the fake scars he began wiping the make up off. It was amazing what changing a few features on a face could do. The billionaire smiled; he had to admit the horn-rimmed glasses had been a nice touch.

The smile faded quickly though. His mind began processing the information he had gathered from the Baxter Building. He didn't know what Ra's, Luthor, and Apocalypse had in mind for the devices they had Clayface steal, but he knew it wasn't good.

The Dark Knight rolled a vial in his fingers. It was a sample of clay, charred by laser fire. He wouldn't be surprised at all if its molecular structure resembled the Thing's. The key difference he suspected was that while Ben Grim's DNA was rocky and stiff, Clayface's was malleable and fluid. That was how he got past the security. The scanners picked up a DNA signature that was clearly altered, almost to a mineral-like state. At first they assumed it was the Thing. Only as Clayface began carrying out the devices were the scanners able to pick up measurable differences. But by then it would have been too late.

The Mercedes Benz pulled into the parking garage and Bruce exited to get to his room. He hated New York. It reminded him of Gotham but it was crawling with a lot that his group generally tried to avoid. The Avengers, Spiderman, Daredevil, all of them made their home here. The Justice League had determined that it would be safe enough without their interference. They tried to stay out of each other's hair.

Bruce admitted that he agreed with the policy. When a city had too many heroes, they tended to fight each other almost as much as criminals. One of the key reasons he insisted that heroes like Superman and the others tell him when they were coming to Gotham. He didn't like surprises.

Soon he was in his hotel suite and washing out the gray hair dye. The phone rang and he almost called for Alfred to get it. A stark frown came to his mouth when he remembered that his butler was not there to do that. Bruce rubbed his hair down and picked up the phone.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Hello, Detective."

"Ra's," Bruce growled, his voice dropping. "Where's Alfred?"

"You're a hard man to find," Ra's Al Ghul replied. "Off chasing ghosts?"

"I promise that I'll find you and when I do--"

"We'll have an epic fight and the forces of good will triumph over evil," Ra's interrupted. "Don't you have anything new to say?"

"What's the game? The murders, the kidnappings. What do you want with Karina Bradshaw?"

"Oh you have been a very busy, Detective. I'm afraid I can't answer that but I can give you a phone number. You might find someone that can help."

"No tell me--" the phone clicked off and an automated voice doled out a phone number.

Bruce clenched his teeth and scratched it down on a piece of paper. He studied the number for a second. It was a Gotham number. What was Ra's up to? Bruce dialed it and clenched the phone tighter with each ring. Finally the line was received and a feminine voice came.

"Hello, Dark Knight."

"Shiva," Bruce growled.

"Oh are we touchy? No pleasantries? Not even for a _Lady?_"

"If I thought you were I would have called you that. What do you want?"

"No Batman, the question is what do you want?"

"What have you done?"

"Just went hunting for strays. Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Bruce's eyes widened and the phone fumbled on the other end. The next voice he heard came from Selina Kyle.

"Batman!" She called "It's a trap don't come! I'll be fine!"

"If you don't," the phone snapped back to Lady Shiva, "I will kill her. You have one hour. You're a detective so I'm sure you can find us."

The phone went dead and Bruce Wayne left the room without even hanging it up.

* * *

"I searched every square inch of Metropolis," Flash declared, stopping just in front of the Man of Steel. "There's no sign of him. If he was there than he's long gone."

Superman nodded, having expected as much. Batman was rarely wrong about those sorts of things. He viewed the several readouts displayed on the Watchtower computers. J'onn J'onzz had last been seen by the Watchtower computers roughly about a week before all the commotion in Metropolis began. There was a recording of him walking off of the Watchtower and onto the lunar surface. From there he disappeared without a trace until Batman had uncovered him.

"You want me to check some of the other cities?" Flash questioned, tapping his foot against the floor.

"In a minute." The Man of Steel activated a communicator and the face of the Green Lantern appeared. "What's the news, Hal?"

"So far my power ring hasn't picked anything up on the Martian surface," Hal Jordon responded. "Kyle and John are supposed to report in soon, I should hear from them in a few minutes."

"Alright," Superman responded. "If any of you find anything contact me."

"Right, Green Lantern out."

The screen winked out and Superman ran a hand through his hair. Martian Manhunter was one of the few people in the universe that could hide from him. With a number of powers, including invisibility he could literally be anywhere.

"Alright, Wally," Superman finally sighed. "Why don't you start making sweeps of Keystone City, then meet up with Wonder Woman and find out how her search is going. I'll start scanning Star City. If we don't find any clues we'll move onto Gotham and then New York."

"Right," Flash called, already in the teleporter.

Superman waited for him to disappear then activated a monitor. Lois appeared on the screen after a few moments. She looked much better than she had just such a short time ago. She had recovered from her wounds well. Perry had given her some time off, which Clark was very thankful for.

"How are you doing honey?" he asked.

"You're going to be late tonight aren't you, Smallville?" She raised a brow.

"How did you know?"

"You used that voice." She smiled. "The one like you're apologizing for something you haven't done yet."

"Well I just didn't want to keep you waiting."

"You won't, I know you have important things to do. J'onn's like family to you so you're going to do everything you can to find him. Just don't stay out too late. Batman must be rubbing off on you."

Superman smiled. "I guess he is. Maybe he's been affecting J'onn too. It's not like him to be secretive with us…"

Lois looked at the screen a little closer. "You okay?" she asked as he trailed off. "Hey you there or do I need to get some kryptonite?"

"I just realized," Superman explained, "The recordings just have him doing a few scans then he stiffens up and goes out to the surface. From there he disappears. It's not like him at all to keep secrets unless someone's asked him to. Then he would guard it with his life."

"So?"

"Well I've been concentrating my search on J'onn, maybe I should look for someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet I'll find him on the lunar surface."

Lois paused for a second then smiled, "Don't worry I won't say anything."

"To whom?"

"Batman. First you're staying out late, now you're doing detective work."

"Thanks honey I'd appreciate that, we wouldn't want him to think too much of himself."

"Okay good hunting, hon."

Lois winked then deactivated her screen. Superman smiled for a moment then went to the air lock. Once his breathing device was in place he launched himself onto the surface. Immediately the thought that it was too easy. With no atmosphere or wind every footprint in the moon remained perfectly intact. Just in front of him was a trail of prints he knew to be J'onn's.

The Man of Steel pushed himself just outside the moon's gravitational pull so he could get a wider view. The prints stretched on for miles. Quickly he picked up speed and moved across half of the moon in seconds, his telescopic vision locked onto the even footprints. They passed right by the lunar landing sight and to the far end of the Sea of Tranquility. There he finally stopped.

Superman cast himself down to the last set of prints. They just stopped, but he didn't linger on them. There was another set of prints. They stood directly where J'onn's prints ended and they were enormous. Superman stared at them for a moment. He couldn't see any other prints. Just the trail of Martian Manhunter's prints and then the pair of oversized footprints just in front of his.

He was about to take off again, in search for more prints but his super-hearing picked something up. It was faint like a muffled heart beat. The Man of Steel scratched his head and quickly scanned the area with his X-Ray vision. Yet nothing was revealed. He shook his head and scanned again, still there was nothing. But he was far from being out of tricks. With a squint of his eyes he switched to another kind of vision he used rarely. His amazing Kryptonian eyes could actually see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. It took a little more time to adjust but finally he was seeing in infrared vision. And then he saw him.

A being whose massive head looked too large to support his body, stood in exactly the spot where his footprints were. He stood nearly thirty feet and had his arms crossed. Superman flew back slightly and landed in front of him.

Superman blinked and came back to his normal vision. The creature seemed to notice that he had been found out and was suddenly visible in the regular spectrum.

"You never cease to amaze, Kal-El." It said. "My name is Uatu. I am a Watcher."

* * *

Alfred held his breath as Charles Xavier paced across the room. He _always_ did that. At first the collected Englishman didn't begrudge this activity. But the constant pacing was getting tiresome. Of course when all their room had were a toilet and a pair of beds there wasn't much else to do.

It had been nearly a week since he had been abducted, at least he thought. Since they had no windows, or calendars or clocks, there was no telling for sure. Alfred's black tuxedo was a stark contrast to the white of the room. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was white. Even Xavier had been put in a white jumpsuit. The prison was quite unnerving. Alfred half wondered if they were simply trying to drive them mad.

At the same time he knew that not to be true. They had taken Xavier out on several occasions. Each time he had returned bruised and bloodied. What Alfred didn't know though was what they wanted him for. Only Xavier had spoken to him, not another soul.

"I think that the next time they come for me I'm going to run," Xavier finally broke the silence.

"Do you think that would work?"

"No but it has been sometime since I've run."

"Well, I suppose that's as good a reason as any." Alfred shrugged. He had to admit that he couldn't have found a more agreeable cellmate. Xavier was at the very least a gentleman and that was something Alfred respected immensely.

"I still do not fully understand what happened." Xavier finally sat down on his bed. "I know I died. I kept trying to tell Jean what had happened but it was so hard all I could do was flash the last thing I saw before my throat was cut. Batman."

"Who, of course, you now know will do everything he can to find us," Alfred added

"Yes, of course," Xavier nodded. "I'm afraid we all made some grievous errors. Mine was trusting Luthor."

"A mistake far too many have made."

"Quite right," Xavier agreed. "Now can you tell me of this so called _Lazarus Pit_ again?"

Alfred sighed; he knew that his employer wouldn't like how much Xavier now knew of him. But in the Butler's estimation the more Xavier knew the better their chances for escape would be.

"Well from what Master Bruce has told me," He cleared his throat slightly. "These pits have the magical ability to restore someone's life, provided that they have not been long dead. This would explain your circumstance and how you are now able to walk where as before you were paralyzed."

"I truly never thought this possible."

"Yes I find myself in that position frequently."

Xavier smiled and nodded agreement. "They will be coming for me soon. Want me to find the girl like they always do."

"What will you do this time?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Xavier said, his face growing concerned. "They have been hesitant to use me for fear that I will alert someone of my whereabouts. The only thing that has kept me from doing so was their insistence that if I did you would be the one to suffer the consequences."

"Well that explains why I'm here." Alfred shrugged then narrowed his gaze. "So you have permission."

"Permission?"

"You want to try and send a message don't you? I'm willing to take that risk."

"Perhaps I'm not the only telepath in the room." Xavier grinned. "I will do my best not to alert them to my actions."

The door suddenly clicked, drawing both of their gazes. In walked Luthor accompanied by Hope and Mercy. The amazons had several scrapes on them and looked quite peeved. Luthor didn't have a hint of a grin on his face. Which oddly seemed to amuse Xavier.

Luthor instructed the women to bring them chairs and the pair soon brought in three padded seats. After telling them to wait at the door, he sat himself. With crossed legs and fingers steepled together he regarded them.

"Please, Mr. Pennyworth, Charles, have a seat." He motioned at the blue chairs.

The pair looked at each other for a moment then reluctantly took seats. Neither had seen Luthor since the night Xavier had died. To have him show up so unexpectedly was unsettling. Still Xavier had a smile on his face.

Luthor watched them for a moment, then sat back almost leisurely as though he was relaxing with old friends. His eyes fixed on Xavier. "You have been most uncooperative, Charles."

"I'm afraid that I tend to be like that, Lex, at least when I'm tortured and apparently killed."

"Yes," Luthor responded. "Your death was unavoidable. We had hoped to control you sufficiently while you were still in your resurrection-induced madness. Unfortunately you proved even more uncooperative then. You killed three guards and shared your madness with half a dozen more. Most of them are still seeing imaginary bats swinging for their heads."

Xavier's smile faded for a minute, looking as though he was trying to remember what Luthor had just told him. Finally he gave up and regarded the billionaire again. He raised an eyebrow and this time it was Xavier that leaned back in his chair.

"I take it that Apocalypse is not treating you well." He smiled.

"Cute," Luthor responded. "But you will not get me to waver in my resolve. As much as it pains me to work with the likes of Apocalypse he has promised me what I most want."

"And you believe him?" Alfred chimed in.

"As long as I deliver what he wants I have no reason to believe that he will not make good on his end of the bargain."

"And that is where we hit a snag, isn't it, Lex?" Xavier leaned forward, his forehead creasing. "He wants Karina Bradshaw and despite your best efforts you haven't delivered yet, have you?"

"If you choose to believe that then so be it." Luthor leaned forward and met Xavier's gaze. "I'm not intimidated by Apocalypse nor am I by you, Charles Xavier. Your kind thinks themselves so superior to us 'mere mortals.' You're just like Superman: you've never had to work for your power. It was granted to by unhappy circumstance and random genetics. That is why the future belongs to mankind! We have to fight for everything we want. Your vaunted Children of the Atom think themselves invincible just like the Man of Steel. But Superman is not difficult to defeat. You just need to know his weakness. I know his and I know yours."

"You know, Lex," Xavier responded. "When we first met I believed your thoughts difficult to read. But I realize now that I was mistaken. All I have to do is tap into the most base, disgusting desires and suddenly all your thoughts make sense."

Luthor's brows furrowed and it seemed for a second that the two had engaged in a staring contest. Luthor looked infuriated at Xavier's comment. This of course put a smile on Xavier's lips. Finally it seemed as though Luthor relented as he stood up and straightened his suit.

"As I said," he coughed. "I know your weakness. Your _children_. I hope you know that I will be sending them against Superman shortly. Oh yes, they follow me now, nearly as blindly as they did you."

"The X-men will see through you, Luthor," Xavier promised. "As easily as I now see through the business man façade and see the thug that lurks beneath."

"We shall see, Charles, won't we."

"Indeed we will, Lex. Indeed we will."

Luthor turned but the door opened and Ra's Al Ghul entered. Alfred did not have to be a telepath to tell that this surprised Luthor immensely, though he did his best to hide it. Hope and Mercy entered and collected the chairs as Luthor approached the immortal super villain.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ra's?"

"The Detective is closer than we thought. Time is short. Clayface has just returned with the devices we needed. They are installing the last component for our Cerebro device as we speak. Now it is the Professor's turn to help us."

"You can ask Lex," Xavier responded. "I will not cooperate."

Ra's mouth twitched to a smile. "Oh, my dear Professor, I'm afraid you will."

The villain motioned toward the door and a strange assortment of people waltzed in. Xavier took a couple of steps backward as did Alfred. There were faces familiar to both of them amongst the trio. And both of them knew what was about to happen.

"I believe you know Jason Wyngrde." Ra's smirked, "Mastermind was able to get you to help us abduct the Detective's major domo."

"Yes but he was not powerful enough to get me to find Karina," Xavier responded.

"I'm afraid you're correct," Ra's responded. "Which is why I've enlisted the aid of these gentlemen here. May I introduce you to Psycho Pirate? You'll find his powers of manipulation quite potent. The same you will find with Dr. Psycho. The three of them together should be able to crack your indomitable will."

Guards emerged and manhandled Xavier out of the room. All the while Ra's looked on completely amused. Alfred backed away as the guards collected the chairs and the three telepaths exited the room along with Ra's.

Luthor alone remained. His face was fuming, his breathing heavy. After a few moments he unclenched his fingers and rubbed them over his bald head. He finally turned and regarded Alfred.

"Get some rest, Mr. Pennyworth," he said. "I believe it will be a long night."

"Indeed," Alfred responded. "And I shudder to think what will happen to you when this is all over."

Luthor narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Is that some sort of a threat?"

"Surely you know that I am not the type of person to do that." Alfred straightened his tie. "I am merely observing. I find that it is one of my many talents."

"Oh?" Luthor responded with an almost Xavier-like cock of his eyebrow. "And what is it you observe?"

"It is obvious that you were not pleased with what happened here. I gather that you do not trust your partners."

"Only a fool would."

"Then it seems to me that there are only two possible outcomes to your current situation. Either you succeed and will be double-crossed. Or you will fail and be incarcerated."

Luthor grinned. "Well, my good man, we will just see about that, won't we?"

With that the Metropolis Mogul about-faced and left the room. Hope and Mercy were waiting for him outside. Luthor straightened his clothes and went toward the elevator. It was then that his phone rang. Luthor sighed and flipped it on.

"I told you not to contact me here."

"Apocalypse decided to send back up against Batman," the voice came.

"You mean he doesn't think Elektra and Lady Shiva are enough? When did he decide this?"

"Just a few minutes ago. But it gets better. He impersonated you when he hired them."

Luthor swore under his breath. "Very well if this is the way the game is to be played. I want you to tell me everything then listen to me very carefully."

**Next time: Battlefield: Gotham City. Plus whatever happened to the man from Mars? And much much more.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Nanlila: **Nice guess but I'm afraid there will be no Onslaught in this story. No guarantees about the sequel. If I do the sequel that is. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Indy Tarquinson**: Yeah this story pretty much is a "geekfest" not that, that's a bad thing mind you. You named some of my favorite parts to write as well. I'm glad you consider reading this as entertaining as watching a movie or tv show! Thanks for reading!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Well hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. We're entering the "third act" so this is where the mysteries are revealed. I'm glad you enjoyed the "brothers" bit with Nightwing and Robin. I got a kick out of finally being able to write that. Thanks for reading!

**Zab:** That is a nice guess but there won't be any horsemen in this story. Each of the villains are "branching out" if it were. Business as usual would get them caught. However I have considered the possibility of Horsemen for a sequel. No real plans yet so I can't say that will happen or that I will even write one. But I'm thinking about it. And I definitely approve of your picks. You'll find more about MM in the next chapter. And I've said it once but I'll say it again. No sir! YOU FREAKEN ROCK!

**Optimusblack**Answers to questions. 1.) Sequel? Who ever said anything about a sequel? I can't say that I'm "planning" on a sequel I am thinking on it. I have to come up with the right story first. I've already attempted a sequel for a sequels face and I ran out of steam pretty quickly so I don't want to have that happen again. At any rate don't expect a sequel until at least the Fall. I should finish this story toward the beginning of the summer, the I'll work on my next story Robin: Boy of Steel after that we'll see. whew 2.) Luthor does indeed know their secret identities. 3.) Gordon…we'll see. 4.) Catwoman. I think she's the only woman in the DCU that can understand Bruce. While I like Talia I get fed up with her not choosing a side. Anyway thanks for reading and telling me what you think!

**Robster72:** Hey thanks for reading! Apocalypse and Ra's are both incredibly gifted geniuses. But as to your comments about Luthor…No comment. :)

**Tony: **Yeah congradulate yourself. You were on the money with Alfred and Xavier. When you first said it I was like… "Does Tony have an advanced copy? No that's impossible I haven't written it yet. Unless Tony can read minds!...Can you hear what I'm thinking?"…well something like that anyway. Thanks for reading and taking the time to tell me what you thought!

**Emerald Knight: **I would love to see this story printed in comic form. And when I'm CEO of DC comics I'll make it happen! Oh well I guy can dream can't he? I'm glad you've liked these 20 chapters so far. Hopefully the next 20 will be just as good. Okay so there won't be another 20. That's much even for me! Thanks for reading!

**Batfan7:** Yes but now you have to ask yourself if Batman has figured it out in time. Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche: **I'll admit it. I did think Beast Boy at first. But I figured it out! Nice guess though! And you're quite right Juggernaught isn't a mutant but he works for whoever will pay his price. At least he did until he became good. Which weirds me out. Thanks for reading!

**Paxwolf:** It is a hard thing to balance. We all have our favorite characters and in a story like this we want to see them. I'm no different. I appreciate your comments and admonition to keep the story focused on the core characters. I'm also glad that you think this plot is interesting and intricate as opposed to convoluted and confusing! Thanks for reading!

**Doza: **Well next chapter should give you more info about Martian Manhunter and then after that he'll actually show up. Martian Manhunter has been a part of this story since the beginning. Albiet behind the scenes. Once again the next chapter will explain more. Thanks for reading!

**giveGodtheglory: **Um…I'm sorry for not reviewing FutureKnight yet…I'm notoriously bad at that…please put the bat down. I don't want to die!

**Papa Wheelie: **Man I must be losing my touch! Eveyone figured out Elektra. Oh well give yourself a gold star. I'm glad you find the characterization up to scratch. Thanks for reading!

**Bramblerose4**I'm glad you've been enjoying this story thus far. As mentioned up top I posted some art on my author page so you're welcome to check that out. Thanks for the suggestion and for reading!

**Cycloptic NightBat**Martian Manhunter. Indeed. Thanks for reading!

**trecebo**Well I can't tell you if these villains can see every detail that's unfolding but I will say that none of them should be underestimated. Also like I said before. It's the third act. Now that the answers are going to be revealed you ought to strap yourself in because it's going to be a rollercoaster ride from here! Thanks for reading!

**utsuri**Well you I gave you some hints in this chapter as to their plan but there are more to come. Hopefully Batman will follow the bread crumbs as well. Thanks for reading and posting your comments!


	22. The Trap

A/N: Well an Easter Surprise for everyone! Thanks to Calico for the beta work and thanks to everyone that's sticking this out!

**Chapter 22**

**The Trap**

"I have watched you for a long time, Kal El," The Watcher proclaimed. "I observed your ship as it entered this solar system, fleeing doomed Krypton. I watched with interest as you grew and developed on the Kent farm. Then I observed you usher in a new era of superheroes. I have seen you overcome countless obstacles. Even death. You never fail to surprise me. But for everything I have seen I do not know if you can halt what has been set into motion."

"You've been watching me?" Superman lifted a brow. "I don't understand, you've watched me my entire life…"

"Not only you, Kal El," The Watcher interrupted, "I have watched and witnessed this solar system for a long time. I have beheld the birth and death of countless civilizations on not only this planet but also others. I have seen how you led the superheroes in battle after battle."

"Slow down…are you saying that you've done nothing but watch the history of this solar system?"

"That is correct. It is the calling of my species. One we have fulfilled for eons. Once long ago we used our minds, our power, and technology to interfere in the affairs of other creatures. It led to disastrous results. It was then that we deigned only to watch and observe the events of the cosmos. We witnessed the rise of the Guardians of the Universe, the formation of Apockolips and the birth of the New Gods, the conception of Galactus-"

"The destruction of Krypton?" Superman cut him off.

"Yes." Uatu nodded. "One of us was present when the core of Krypton erupted and exploded."

"And you did nothing?" Superman found him hovering in the air, now eye to eye with the creature.

"The Watcher assigned to Krypton's solar system performed his duties and observed its utter destruction with no interference."

Superman narrowed his gaze. Gone were the thoughts of what had become of J'onn. His mind was now on the planet of his birth. Of the parents he never knew. He looked at the being in front of him. His species had simply watched as the planet of Krypton was destroyed. He could not fathom such a thing.

"You must understand that it is our way, Kal El," The Watcher said. "If we interfere we break our most sacred of vows."

"You'll forgive me if I find that to be just an excuse," Superman replied. "To merely watch the death of billions of lives is wrong."

"I fully understand what you are trying to say. All your life you were taught that you must use your power for the good of others. That if you can find a way to prevent disasters and atrocities you will do so. That is why we are speaking now."

The Man of Steel looked the being up and down. There was something in the way it moved, as though it were nervous. The way its eyes would shift from him to the heavens. Superman followed the gaze to a bright red star. A second later he realized it was not a star at all.

"You said you witnessed the rise and fall of countless civilizations. Does that include Mars? The civilization of J'onn?"

Uatu nodded, his eyes now fully focused on the red planet. "The Martians were a fascinating people. There was much intrigue to be found in observing their cycles of civilization. They were once among the most respected people in the universe. They were a delight to witness."

"Yet you just sat by and _watched_ as they fell into extinction."

The Watcher's gaze fell from the heavens to the cold surface of the moon. "I fulfilled my duties flawlessly. I witnessed their annihilation all save for one soul."

"J'onn J'onzz," Superman concluded. "Where is he? You know what happened to him. In fact I think you're the reason he's disappeared."

"I'm afraid, Kal El, that I cannot tell you the whereabouts of J'onn J'onzz. Know that he is, for the moment, safe."

"That's not good enough!" Superman cried, putting his face inches from the Watchers. "J'onn knows what's going on! We need him!"

"I cannot tell you, Kal El," Uatu responded, his face grew even more dejected. "For I have already interfered in the affairs of Earth; I dare not to do it again."

"What?"

"I have watched as events have unfolded that you have not been aware of. I saw the alliance form between The Demon's Head, En Sabah Nur, and Lex Luthor. I observed what it was they sought and knew that if they should get a hold of her all would be lost. To my shame I contacted your Martian Manhunter and enlisted his aide. But I made him promise that he would not warn or attempt to contact any of his allies."

"You sent J'onn to find Karina Bradshaw?"

"Again I am pleased to be surprised by you, Kal El." The Watcher smiled. He then held out his hand and an image of the girl Batman was looking for appeared. "Everything revolves around her. If she is captured then all will be lost. Not even the Trinity of villains that seek her knows of her importance."

"What is so important about her?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Kal El."

Superman clenched his fists. "But you said that you already interfered! We need as much help as we can get! If you know why she's so important than tell me!"

"I cannot. I did not even tell J'onn J'onzz. I merely informed him of her whereabouts and invoked his promise that he would tell no one. More interference than this would be immoral on my part."

"Then why did you even bother? Why are you even bothering with me?"

The Watcher's gaze returned to Mars. "I have done it for two reasons, Kal El. The first is what I have already said. If she dies all will be lost. The Universe is not as it should be; things are not as they were meant to be. She is the Key. The second is more personal…I felt that in some way I owed it to J'onn J'onzz. I did not wish for him to witness the destruction of his adopted home. I wish the same for you, Kal El."

"Then help me."

"I can tell you only this." Uatu focused on the Man of Steel. "Know this. The time is rapidly approaching that the fate of not only the Earth but also the Universes will be decided. The decision will be up to you, Kal El. You must choose wisely. You must weigh the value of life with the price of death. Despite what you feel toward me, Kal El, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Even as the words left his mouth the Watcher faded from Superman's view and disappeared, leaving the Man of Steel alone, staring at the Earth, rising above the lunar surface.

* * *

Gotham's East Side was notorious for crime. It was here that Bruce Wayne had first visited to learn of the city's fate when he returned from his travels. He had been shocked to see the level of decadence it held. Prostitutes, drug dealers, and everything in between flourished on the East Side. It was on that first near disastrous night that Bruce Wayne truly became Batman.

Presently the East end was not nearly as bad as it had been thanks to the Dark Knight and the East End's own defender, Catwoman. Crime was still high, but the criminal element knew to be wary. Some areas would actually become "dead zones" to crime because it was rumored that either Batman or Catwoman made a patrol in that area.

It was in one of these "dead zones" that a dojo had been broken into. Yet it was so expertly entered that no alarm sounded and no security recognized that there were intruders on the premises. The main hall remained darkened and deserted all save for one lone figure, bound, handcuffed and gagged in the center of a training mat.

Selina Kyle had done everything she could to escape her bonds. But they had been fastened as tight as possible. Her abductors had removed her gloves so there was no way to scratch the ropes. They had also taken away her lock picks. Making it impossible to undo the handcuffs on either her wrists or her ankles. At this point all she could be thankful for was that Lady Shiva and her partner had not beaten her to a bloody pulp.

She knew they were out there in the shadows waiting. Selina cursed them. They had been waiting for her when she had tried to empty the vault of a local crime boss. The attack came so swiftly that she had no real idea what had hit her until she had been thrown on the floor of the dojo and awakened by Lady Shiva with a red clad assassin at her side.

Selina had tried to warn Batman not to come, that it was a trap. But she knew he wouldn't listen. Still nearly fifty-two minutes had passed and the Dark Knight had not appeared. Selina would occasionally see something move in the shadows and she would simultaneously hope and dread that it was he. Yet the minutes would pass and things would remain the same.

At fifty-six minutes past the hour Selina found herself wondering if Batman would actually show. She didn't question whether he was trying to find her. But the thought did occur that maybe he would not find her in time. Lady Shiva would no doubt kill her. But what of the other? Selina had seen that same uncertain look in her own eyes.

With only two minutes to spare, the woman finally started to worry. She needn't have, for that was when he came. Which only caused her to worry more, especially in the manner of his arrival. Selina had envisioned him smashing through the skylight overhead, flinging his batarangs as he came with the Batplane hovering overhead. Instead he stepped in through the front door. He didn't even sneak! He simply opened the door and walked toward her.

The Dark Knight stepped up to her and removed her gag then cut her bonds. "What are you doing?" she insisted as he went to work on her cuffs. "I told you it was a trap!"

"Of course it is."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"As sweet as that is do you have a plan?"

"Of course he does!" Lady Shiva's voice came from the darkness, yet even before her words faded the lights came on. "The Batman always has a plan."

Lady Shiva stepped onto the training mat, her dark smile complimenting her black ninja suit. "But the question is: Will it work?"

"Shiva," Batman stood, yet he kept a protective hand on Selina. "You shouldn't have brought her into this."

"It wasn't her idea," another voice came. Selina craned her head around Batman's body to see the red clad assassin step up. "It was mine. I knew nothing else would draw you out so quickly. I know your type."

"May I introduce Elektra?" Lady Shiva held out a hand. "An assassin nearly on par with me."

"Delighted." Batman nodded at the sai-wielding assassin, then his attention returned to Shiva. "So this is your trap. What next?"

"Do you honestly think there could be anything less than you having to face us?" Shiva responded. "I have long wanted to dispatch you, Dark Knight. While I would have preferred to do it alone I will settle for this."

"Fine," Batman growled. "Release Catwoman and I'll fight you."

"No good, Dark Knight." Elektra neared. "If you manage to defeat us then you will be free to take her. I have also desired to face you and test my skill against your own."

Batman threw both assassins the "look", then picked up Selina and carried her off the mat. Even as he was setting her down safely out of the way, Lady Shiva called to him.

"You may use any weapon that is here in the dojo," She declared. "But you are to remove your belt and your cape. We want no interference from your toys."

"You promise that she'll go free when you're defeated?" he asked, unfastening his cape.

"If you promise that you will fight with everything you have and not flee when we defeat you," Shiva declared.

"Fine," Batman growled, unclipping his belt. His next move surprised everyone in the room as he leaned down and put a hand to Selina's face.

"You're okay? They didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"I…I'm…" she stuttered. "That is it's nothing I won't survive."

"Good," he responded then turned toward his opponents.

"Wait!" Selina called. "You're actually going to fight them?"

"Uh-huh." He turned back toward her.

"That's your plan?" Selina gasped, her eyes wide with anger and disbelief. "You're going to fight two assassins at the same time! Both of them quite possibly being better than you! That's your plan!"

Batman knelt down before her again, taking in her incredulous eyes. Then without warning he leaned in and planted his mouth on hers. Both Elektra and Lady Shiva exchanged glances as Batman kissed the woman he had come to rescue.

Selina stared at him for a moment after he pulled away then shrugged before turning to his opponents. "It's a trap."

Lady Shiva smiled, assuming a fighting stance. "How perfectly noble of you, Dark Knight. Pity it will be your last kiss."

"We'll see," Batman responded, assuming his own attack position.

Behind him Elektra readied her sais, yet Selina could see a strange look in her eyes. Almost sad. "You remind me of Matt."

That said, the trio didn't move for what seemed minute. Instead each combatant seemed as though they were trying to gauge each other. Then as if some unspoken signal was given, Lady Shiva and Elektra vaulted themselves at the Dark Knight.

Lady Shiva reached first with a kick aimed at his head. Batman deflected it by crossing his wrists over his head, then even before Lady Shiva had landed, he ducked down out of the way of Elektra's sais. The Dark Knight's leg shot out and went for Elektra's ankles. The attack met only air as the assassin leapt out of range. But this move cost him, however, for in the next second Lady Shiva's hands ripped through the air and caught him in the back.

Batman grunted and rolled with the attack, putting not only distance between him and Shiva, but now putting both assassins in front of him.

"No weapon, Batman?" Elektra asked, brandishing her blades. "I'm impressed."

"You'll find the Dark Knight has his own perverse chivalry," Lady Shiva declared. "He probably can't bear the thought of hitting a woman, let alone attacking her with a weapon."

"Whatever you say." Batman shook his head and then launched himself at Lady Shiva.

Surprised by his initiative the woman retreated, blocking his attacks. Elektra came in, her sais whistling through the air at his head. Metal clanged against metal as his arm blades deflected her weapons. Lady Shiva took this opportunity thrust her foot at his midsection. To her shock Batman proved not to be so distracted and he grappled her wrist and flung her into Elektra.

The pair of assassins collided, but such was their skill that neither toppled to the floor. Instead they twirled and somersaulted until they were on their feet and already pushing themselves at their opponent. This time he was not as lucky. Shiva came in low, aiming her attack at his groin. Batman parried this but was only barely able to twist his body out of the way of Elektra's sais. Still her weapons managed to slice across his shoulder, drawing a light amount of blood.

Before he could recover, Shiva smashed her foot against his stomach and sent him crumpling to the floor. Elektra placed her boot on his chest and a sai to his neck. Lady Shiva stood at her side smiling triumphantly.

"I never imagined it would be this easy." She grinned.

Despite being defeated, and having a lethal weapon placed at his neck. Batman also smiled. Lady Shiva's first instinct was to ask what he found amusing but she already knew that if he was smiling there was something he knew that she didn't.

The next sound Lady Shiva made was a combination of a gasp and a grunt as wooden bo-staff cracked against the base of her skull. Elektra managed to get out of the way but Shiva fell flat on the ground. While she remained conscious the attack had temporarily taken the "fight" out of her.

"I think that evens the score wouldn't you agree, whore?" Selina smirked, gripping the weapon.

"How did you escape?" Elektra demanded.

"I slipped her a lock pick when I kissed her." Batman pulled himself up. "And now with her safe I see no reason to continue this fight."

"You can't just walk out of this fight! You gave us your word!" Lady Shiva insisted, shaking her head and trying to pull herself up.

"I lied." Batman shrugged, already strapping his utility belt back on. Selina draped his cape over his shoulders and kept her arm there as he fastened it.

"I know I certainly enjoyed this little trick he did." She grinned. "Now why don't you two run along and play ninja with somebody else?"

Elektra and Shiva exchanged glances, both unsure as to what they were playing at. Batman clasped the doorknob, but then he froze when all the lights went out. His eyes shot to Shiva and Elektra but they seemed as confused as he was. Batman suddenly released the door and dove into Catwoman, bringing her down, just as the wood, metal and glass around them exploded. No sooner had that happened then did the skylight shatter and a figure crashed down on top of him. The Dark Knight struggled to get up but a swift kick snapped his head backward and he collapsed onto the dojo mat.

"Elektra and Lady Shiva's methods are a bit too subtle," a voice came from what remained of the entrance. A dark figure entered holding a grenade launcher.

"We prefer the more direct approach!" the figure on top of Batman declared.

"Wait a minute," Elektra breathed. "I recognize that voice!"

"As do I," Shiva added.

"We are pretty unmistakable, aren't we Deathstroke?" the man on top of Batman called.

"That we are, Deadpool," the Terminator responded.

* * *

Superman slowed himself down. His body was starting to heat up on reentry and while he knew he could easily survive the super heated friction he knew his cape wouldn't. And he wasn't much in the mood to go put on a new suit.

The Man of Steel's mind still buzzed with what he had just learned. The Watcher in many ways was responsible for everything that had happened. If he hadn't made this a secret, then much of their past difficulties could have been resolved. Not only this but the thought of somebody like Uatu had simply sat by and observed as Krypton destroyed itself bothered him.

Even with these resentments, though, Superman couldn't help but be fascinated. The Watcher seemed to know everything about him. He knew his Kryptonian name, about his upbringing. The Watcher did indeed have great power. And the strangest thing was that J'onn had trusted him. Even with the knowledge that the Watcher had stood idly as Mars was destroyed.

The Superhero's eyes focused in on his destination, Gotham City. The rest of the League was already in on the information the Watcher had provided. It was time to bring the Justice League together and make a solid decision. Batman's input would be pivotal. Superman had tried to contact him but he wasn't answering.

The city came into view and the Man of Steel began his search for his friend. It was then that the buzzing began. It was so faint that at first he couldn't tell it from the rushing wind. But as he grew closer to Earth it grew louder. So much so that Superman actually halted and began to focus on it. The buzz grew into a whine and then it suddenly cleared into something intelligible.

"Hello, Superman," Lex Luthor's voice came. "I would have a word with you? Would you mind stepping into my office?"

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Lady Shiva demanded.

"We got a call from Luthor." Deathstroke said, stepping onto the mat. Batman remained unconscious, lying on top of Selina. "He didn't think you two could get the job done. Hence our presence here."

Lady Shiva clenched her fists and her voice shook. "That double crossing…Batman is mine to kill!" she fumed, her rant was ended before it could begin, however by Deadpool's laughs.

"Oh this is a riot!" he declared. "Just look at us! Four of the world's most deadly assassins, boy/girl, boy/girl, fighting over who gets to kill Batman like two rival comic geeks battling over a mint edition Action Comics #1. And not a cheap reprint mind you but the full blown 1938 edition!"

Deathstroke and Lady Shiva looked at each other and Elektra rolled her eyes as if to tell them to not even ask. The four assassins now looked at each other then down to their fallen prey. All of them still had weapons drawn save for Shiva.

"So what now?" Elektra asked. "Who gets to bring him in? Our contract was to Ra's Al Ghul."

"And ours was with Luthor." Deathstroke replied, his head twitched to the side to see Deadpool staring at him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It's like looking into a mirror." Deadpool uttered. "Some kind of warped one-eyed mirror. Do you wanna trade masks?"

"Will you focus for one minute?"

"Fine," the merc folded his arms. "Then lets just gut the Batman and we'll each take half."

"What?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Simple." Deadpool shrugged. "Luthor just said he wanted us to take the Batman out. We bring him half of Batman you bring Ra's Al Whatshisface the other half. Either way all of us get paid."

Elektra shook her head. "Is it just me or did some of that actually make sense?"

"What seems weird to me though." Deadpool continued. "Is how long this Batguy has been out. I mean seriously, if he's so hot I would expect him to have woken up and done something by now. I mean it's almost as if the writer is just stalling to give him time to-"

As though he was speaking prophetically Deadpool shrieked in pain as Batman slammed a large chunk of glass into his leg. The Dark Knight vaulted up, kicking Deathstroke's gun out of his hand as he went. Catwoman was up in the next second slashing at Elektra's midriff. In the next second a gas pellet went down, blinding everyone in the room.

"Someone block the door!" Shiva called. "If he gets outside we'll never find him! This is his city!"

"I got it!" Deadpool jumped toward the door, the assassin had his katana's out and back to the door. "No one is getting past this door! None shall pass!"

There was a sudden explosion to the right of the dojo and the four assassins craned to see Batman and Catwoman running out the newly made hole in the wall. Shiva placed a hand on her face and gave a disgusted grunt.

"Him and his toys!"

"He has grenades?" Deadpool muttered. "Cool."

"Well since he's now on the run I think it's every team for itself." Deathstroke said, "I think it's an all or nothing prize, lets go."

* * *

Next Time: Luthor, Superman, Batman, Robin, Deadpool, Deathstroke, Elektra, Lady Shiva, the X-men, and a special guest star.

**Reader Responses:**

**Optimusblack:** Hey thanks! I'm glad you like how it's going! As to your questions. 1.) As the story expands there will be more and more room for characters from both companies. 2.) See number 1. Thanks for reading!

**Angel:** That's a good idea except then I would have to explain where the all went and then have some heroes rescue them and then I would have even more in this story! J/K. I'm glad you like the story so far and thanks for your comments!

**Paxwolf: **Wow thanks! I really enjoyed having Alfred, Lex, and Xavier all in the same room (Three bald guys? What could be better?). As to your gracious compliment on my reader responses. I figure it's the least I can do for people that have decided to not only give my work a chance but also given me good criticism and praise! Besides the way you guys review is definitely worth it. I've never had such great reviews for any story! Hey and thanks for looking at my picture. It's fun to brush off the old skills. I'm going to have to see about coloring that thing. Anyway thank you for the great comments and for reading!

**Tony: **Thanks for reading man! The big picture is coming soon. I think in about two chapters someone is going to figure it out (Well aside from Uatu he already knows.). And trust me I haven't forgotten about the sidekicks. They still have an important role to play in this story. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight: **Thanks for the review! This was one of my favorite chapter to write so far. I mean I got to have Mr. Fantastic and Batman hypothesize together! As to Luthor's informant his or her identity will remain hidden for a while. But feel free to guess! Thankyou for reading.

**Kitty Rasputin: **Well I suppose I should issue my standard apology for the length I go in between updates. Sorry I really am trying! And the story could most certainly get more complicated. But I haven't introduced the mulitverse yet! And know I don't foresee 20 more chapters. I'm thinking right now anywhere from ten to fifteen. Thanks for hanging in there and for reading!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Well ya have to think big when you put all these characters together! So as to the Galactic scale of this story it will really depend. If I do a sequel then the answer is a big fat yes. If I just do this one then well it will still have a galactic scale but I'm the only one that will know about it. All I can say is that everything hinges on Karina Bradshaw. Thanks for your great comments and for your continued readership!

**Papawheelie: **Yep good job on Mastermind! And as always Luthor is someone to always keep your eye on. He's in some ways a wild card in a lot of this. Xavier and the Lazarus pit was something planned from very early on. Whether this might have adverse effects from here on out will remain to be seen. Thanks for your great comments!

**giveGodtheglory: **whew My life is saved! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed the Xavier/Alfred scene.

**Trecebo: **I was doing good keeping my plans a secret until PychoPirate came. Darn guy is persuasive. Oh well. Now he has an air-conditioned noggin thanks to Black Adam (poor guy). Thanks for reading!

**Doza: **Wow. That was quite the review! I can't say that the "interview" between MM and the Watcher was exactly like that but there were some similarities. I had forgotten of J'onzz affection for oreos though. That was funny. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic and thanks for reading!

**Robster72: **Yeah the start was fun to write. And I hope that Shiva/Elektra/Batman's fight fit the bill. Thanks for reading man.

**Utsuri: **Oh I have plenty more evilness. As to breadcrumbs…they eventually lead you somewhere important. Thanks for reading!


	23. Ninjas in the Dark City

**A/N: Thanks again to Calico for the help!**

**Chapter 23**

**Ninjas in the Dark City.**

Lex Luthor studied himself in the mirror. Small lines were forming under eyes. He kept telling himself that they were simply from lack of sleep or worry lines at worst. But he knew that he would just be lying to himself. The wrinkles were a direct result of nearly ten years of fighting the Man of Steel. The years were slipping away and despite his best efforts he had not rid the world of his most hated foe.

The criminal mastermind eyed his equipment and had to tell himself that it would work out. He wasn't usually one to fret over a decision but the stakes had grown very high in the last few weeks. If everything worked out Superman would be dead and Lex Luthor would open a new chapter in world history. If it failed…he didn't want to think of that.

A perimeter alarm stole his attention. Lex had had them installed around the entire city of Metropolis. That way he would know exactly when Superman left or came back into town. The devices had served him well over the years. Superman was on his way.

He knew he didn't have much time, which was something he was actually thankful for. The briefer any meeting with Superman could be the better. Luthor barely had time to pour himself a drink before he heard the rocketing of his foe. By the time he turned to his window Superman was hovering on the other side.

Luthor did his best to hide a scowl as he pressed a button that allowed the Man of Steel entrance. The alien did not touch the carpet but rather hovered over it with his arms crossed. If Luthor was trying to hide his true feelings then Superman made up for both of them with his look of disdain.

"What do you want, Luthor?" The Man of Steel said evenly.

Luthor responded by grabbing a folder and tossing it to the alien. Superman caught it and opened it, scanning his eyes over page after page. After a moment he raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am," Luthor replied, taking a sip from his glass. "I've had those bills drawn up to the slightest detail. I fully expect you to pay for the destruction you caused in my building the other week. It will cost a fortune to restore and while I certainly have the means I think it's only fitting that I hold you responsible for your actions."

"You used a super sonic transmitter to call me here for this?" Superman shook his head. "I've got better things to do with my time, Luthor."

"As do I," came the response. "Which is also why I called you here. I want to make sure you're using your time as wisely as possible."

"You'll pardon me if I somehow doubt your altruism."

"This has nothing to do with altruism. This has everything to do with protecting my assets." Luthor hissed. "What would you say if I were to tell you that you've been deceived? That everything that has been going on in the last two weeks is nothing more than the result of the engineering of men far more dangerous than I?"

"I'd say that you're lying. If there's any deception going on you're a part of it."

"Is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in finding out that the disk Batman stole from my office is a fake? That I never gave a dime to Charles Xavier?"

"Why would I believe you?"

"I don't expect that you will." Luthor shrugged. "But I tell you this. Apocalypse is out to ruin me. No matter what you think I might be plotting he truly is. I want him stopped and I see you as the best means of achieving that."

Lex studied Superman's face, the face that hadn't aged a day since he had first come to Metropolis. He knew well enough to tell that Superman was studying him in every way. Listening to his heart beat searching for any sign of deceit.

"You can't just use me, Luthor."

"No I can't. But if you want to escape the war that Apocalypse is trying to initiate then I'd recommend you listen to me. The X-men want to meet with you. They want to broker a truce."

"Why should I trust you or them?"

Luthor smiled; in fact he all but laughed. "You shouldn't, but I don't trust you either. But we both want the same thing in this case. I don't want Apocalypse to destroy me and you don't want him drag you into a war between mutants and meta-humans. The X-men will meet you in New York city on top of the Chrysler building in an hour."

Superman studied him again. Then turned to leave, "I'm not making any promises and if I find out this is a trick—"

"You'll what? I haven't done anything wrong."

The glass window opened and Superman hovered out slowly, Luthor ran up to the window. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Superman raised an eyebrow and Luthor tossed the folder full of bills to him. "If you don't have cash I'm sure you can find some coals that would make suitable payment."

Without responding the Man of Steel simply dropped the folder and let the papers flutter downward. Luthor watched them for a second and by the time he looked up Superman was blasting away. The billionare took a moment to adjust his tie. Behind him he heard the sound of ancient shoulders squeezing through the doorframe.

"What did you tell him, Luthor?" Apocalypse breathed.

"The truth." Luthor smirked. "Nothing more dangerous than the truth."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I thought you were coming out the other way!" Robin exclaimed as Batman and Catwoman exited the dojo via a hole in the wall.

"Change of plan," Batman called. "Get Catwoman out of here!"

Even as he said this he could hear the assassins arguing over what to do now. It wouldn't be long before they reached a consensus. Robin opened the doors to the Batmobile. Or rather a Batmobile since the X-men had totaled the current model.

"You can't just force me to leave!" Catwoman exclaimed. "If you didn't notice I helped you defeat Shiva!"

"And I'm grateful." Batman took her hand. "And sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

Without another word the Dark Knight shoved her into the car and the doors snapped shut locking her in. Batman removed a remote control from his belt. With the push of a button the car jetted away, bound for the Batcave. Had the windows not been tinted Selina would have been seen pounding on the window and making less than feminine gestures toward her rescuer.

"You're sure going to get it after all this is said and done," Robin quipped.

"Cute." Batman turned toward the dojo. Several shapes were moving toward the smoke. "There are two more assassins than I planned. But it can still work. I need you watching my back in case more show."

Robin was already heading toward the long shadows that the neighboring buildings cast. "You think you can take them?"

"Just stay sharp and watch my back."

Batman now faced the dojo with his full attention. Things had gotten out of hand. He hadn't counted on Deathstroke or this Deadpool to show up. He didn't want to admit it to Robin but he wasn't sure he could take them. Separately he had no doubt, but together they would be almost unbeatable.

No one had exited the dojo yet. This was bad. Not because he thought they were still in there but because it meant they had probably left while he dealt with Catwoman and Robin. The Dark Knight whirled about, checking all sides for possible movement. He hated not being the only ninja in a fight.

Finely honed muscles launched Batman into a sprint. He was running at top speed now, and as he moved his hand clasped his grapple gun and fired toward the tallest building he could find. It would do no good to try and out run them on ground. The grapple found purchase and the Dark Knight's strides became air borne.

Half way up, however, a metal glint streaked in front of him and the line was severed. Batman dropped the grapple gun and latched onto the sides of his cape. The wind sailed past him and he aimed toward a lower rooftop. Batman landed in a crouch, right before Elektra.

"You've been very clever, Batman," She exclaimed. "But you're not getting away so easily."

"I never do," Batman responded.

With no further words Elektra came at him, sais leading the way. They met only air as Batman twisted his body mere inches from the lethal metal. Undaunted Elektra sent a kick at the Dark Knight's torso. Batman caught the attack and flung her away with an aikido throw.

The red clad assassin tumbled and landed in a crouch similar to the one Batman had met her with. The Dark Knight pushed himself at her. Trying to end the fight. This time it was his attacks that met only air. His fists, which would have easily knocked her unconscious, missed as Elektra maneuvered away and her sais lashed out.

Batman recoiled his now bleeding arm. Twin slashing wounds now poured blood onto the rooftop. Elektra pounced, driving the Dark Knight backwards edging him toward the rooftop's end. The Dark Knight's eyes kept darting from his opponent to the far end of the street below. Every second he wasted fighting with Elektra lost him valuable time. Unless the other assassins were waiting their turn or hadn't found them he was pushing his luck before he would have to face them all at once. He had to end the fight.

Elektra's sais lanced out and cut through the fabric of Batman's cape. The Dark Knight, holding the other end, twisted the cape around and ripped the entangled weapons from her hands. Hardly daunted, Elektra smashed a fist at Batman's face. With another aikido move the Dark Knight rolled under the attack, caught her fist, and vaulted her behind him. The assassin toppled over the building's edge. Her hands flailed and managed to clasp a hanging satellite dish. Batman's form loomed above her.

"Well played," she breathed, the dish started to give way. "I never thought you'd be the type to kill."

"I'm not," Batman replied and his hand came down. Elektra clasped it.

"I was right in the dojo," Elektra said as he pulled her up. "You are like Matt."

"Matt?"

"Someone very dear to me," Elektra responded, looking down for a moment. "Go ahead and leave now. After this…I don't think I can fulfill this contract."

Elektra looked up she was alone on the rooftop. A smile graced her lips, the Batman never ceased to impress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You think he will come?" Storm asked.

"Who can say?" Cyclops responded, leaning against the Chrysler building. Four X-men waited there while far below New York buzzed with activity. Men and women were coming home from work, while others prepared for late hours. Much like the X-men themselves were preparing for. If things worked out it would be a long night. If things didn't…it would be even longer.

"I must confess, oh fearless leader," Beast chimed in, hanging from one of the carved juttings for the building. "You do seem somewhat more subdued and silent than even you usually do. Might I inquire as to why?"

"Just thinking," the X-man responded.

"About Rogue and the others?" Storm asked.

Cyclops sighed. "Yeah."

"I wouldn't have even had to use my telepathy to tell you that." Jean smiled.

"You do not believe that her plan will succeed?" Beast inquired.

Cyclops looked to his teammates. "I don't know. I mean it was a sound plan and normally I would never question Rogue's judgment but ever since she touched Batman she's been different."

Storm floated just in front of him. "Is that the reason or is it simply because you're not included in her plan?"  
A half smile graced the mutant's lips. "You know sometimes I forget why I bring you guys along on things like this. You all seem to have a knack for putting me on the spot."

"For what other purpose would we serve, oh fearless leader?" Beast quipped. "I am but a hairier, and handsomer, doppelganger of yourself. A mirror image to show you the true path of enlightenment."

Even Storm rolled her eyes at that one. "Ever the chauvinist."

"On a more serious note," Beast added, "I believe that I may have ascertained some information on why Logan mistook Lois Lane Kent for Mystique."

"How long have you known?" Jean asked. "With you-know-who coming I think that information might help."

All eyes were now upon the blue-furred mutant. He took a great sigh and let himself down so he could face them. "I did not come forward until now because the information at this point is quite convoluted. I have a hypothesis yes but I still need more information."

"Well I think to err on the side of Henry McCoy is hardly a bad thing," Storm said. "Tell us what you know at least."

"As you no doubt are aware," Beast began, "Wolverine has claimed that his hyper keen senses indicated that Mrs. Kent was Mystique. Jean has confirmed that Logan at the very least believes what he has told us. I think that I may be able to add some validity to his claims. I have been analyzing a sample of that fear toxin that was used on Wolverine, Storm, and Lois Lane. The toxin used on our fellow X-men are identical a most fascinating mixture of hallucinogenic proteins and—"

"Beast." Cyclops held hand up. "First of all, in layman's. Second, what's this about a difference?"

"Ah yes," Beast continued. "You see the gas administered to Storm and Wolverine were simply a psychotropic hallucinogen. The one administered to Mrs. Lane/Kent however had something else in it. As near as I can tell it appears to be a pheromone of some kind."

"A pheromone?" Storm asked. "You mean like a smell for Wolverine to detect?"

"Precisely," Beast nodded. "Now I am still not certain this is the case but it is possible that this pheromone could have been there to make Wolverine mistake Lois' scent for Mystique's. It will take additional testing right now but—"

"If that's true," Cyclops interrupted, "Then Apocalypse set us up to attack Lois."

Jean looked at the others. "Do you think we should tell Superman about this when he arrives?"

"I—" Cyclops began but was interrupted by a rumbling sonic boom.

All eyes went to the direction of the sound. A red and blue blur was racing toward them. The four X-men gathered somewhat closer together. There was safety in numbers after all. Sooner than any of them would have liked the blur grew and then the Man of Steel was "standing" in front of them. If you could call hovering over a thousand feet in the sky standing that is.

Cyclops could feel his mouth drying up even though he had faced some of the worst villains in the world. There was something uniquely intimidating about Superman, facing them with his fists balled against his sides and staring at them like they were transparent.

"So you decided to leave Wolverine out of this one I see," he said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His destination was in sight and he was almost there. Batman continued to press forward, all the while his eyes darted about for his pursuers. With Elektra out of the way he only had three to deal with. Still he didn't like the odds.

The Dark Knight pressed a finger to his ear and activated his commlink. "Is everything ready?"

"Shouldn't you have been here by now?" a voice came.

"There's one more than I had anticipated. Is everything ready?"

There was a pause then the voice answered. "Whenever you are, old friend."

"Good I'll—" Batman started but the sound of movement cut his words off. With barely a second to spare the Dark Knight twisted around and grabbed Deadpool's foot, which was in the middle of a tremendous kick. Using the forward momentum Batman vaulted the assassin away from him. Even as Deadpool sailed through the air he was jabbering as he went.

"Man alive!" he called. "If anybody had told me this morning that I would be going toe to toe with the big bad bat I woulda called him a big fat liar! Now let's do this thing! I have to get back to my hotel by three a.m. because there's going to be a biography on Bea Arthur!"

"Look, I really don't have time for this," Batman started. "If you know what's good for you—"

"Never do!" Deadpool called out and charged at the Dark Knight with his twin katanas flashing.

His blades never came close to connecting. Instead there was a crash and the sound of bones crunching. Deadpool dropped one of his swords and whirled back, clutching his jaw with his free hand. Batman gave his fist a slight shake and readied to attack again.

"Uuuubbddd brokk my shaaa!" Deadpool screamed. "Uuu goaaanaa getchup!"

Batman rolled his eyes under his cowl. Even with a broken jaw Deadpool would not shut up. The Dark Knight turned to leave the wounded merc behind him. But the moment he did he was tackled to the ground.

"There we go!" Deadpool practically sang. "You didn't know about my super mod healing factor did ya? Wolverine's got nothing on me. Now here you go trying to leave before the fight is over. And after all the fun we had in Chapter 22. For shame!"

Batman flipped him off his back only to receive a kick to the ribs from his opponent. The Dark Knights stumbled back only to have Deadpool lurch at him with one of his katanas. Batman weaved through the slices but Deadpool had him moving the wrong direction.

The Dark Knight crossed his arms in front of his face and caught the blade in his spikes. A quick jerk had the weapon out of Deadpool's hands. Undaunted the assassin slammed a fist into the Batman's face while yelling out "Chimichanga!" only to receive a bone shattering kick to his knee.

Both opponents took a step back. Batman spat blood but otherwise made no sound. Deadpool on the other hand kept rambling while rolling his broken leg around.

"If this doesn't set right your gonna get it!" the Merc with a Mouth threatened. "And don't think those Christian Bale pretty boy looks you probably have under that cowl are going to save ya either! Oh now come on Shiva! You're ruining my groove!"

Batman spun around to see Lady Shiva charging at him with one of Deadpool's discarded swords. The Dark Knight rolled out of the way and scooped up the other blade. Deadpool took a step back as the two warriors placed themselves in a fighting stance.

"This is going to be freaken sweet!" Deadpool cried. "It will be like _Kill Bill_ but with capes! Or a super ninja battle from the old GI JOE cartoon. You guys remember the ninja guy Snake-Eyes? He was my absolutely positively favorite. The dude was just so ninja-like and quiet he would just—"

"Shut up!" Both Batman and Lady Shiva yelled at the same time.

The pair exchanged looks for a second then Shiva continued. "And don't interfere, Deadpool!"

That said she charged at the Dark Knight with her blade leading the way. Batman sidestepped and the metal just whispered past his body. His sword came in at an angle, aimed at her elbow. The blow was easily blocked and the two combatants began a series of lighting fast cuts, parries, thrusts, and counters. The metal sang as they fought and Deadpool bounded around them like a kid trying to get inside an ice cream truck.

"You have made a fool of me too many times Batman!" Shiva roared, splitting the air with her voice and her blade. "I will not allow you to do it anymore!"

Batman narrowly avoided a vicious swing to the head, though one of his bat "ears" wasn't so lucky. "You have no reason to fight me!" he responded. "If you just leave now you'll go free. If not I'll see to it that you're brought to justice."

Shiva spun her blade viciously. Each swing aimed at her opponents face or chest. The blows were parried, but Batman could not find an opening and with each blow he was forced to retreat from the direction he wanted to go.

Their blades crossed again and the pair exchanged a brief contest of wills, each trying to push their sword over the others. Shiva's eyes were alight with a savage glee. It was as though she didn't care what the outcome it was the battle that mattered to her. Batman gritted his teeth, braced his muscles, and shoved the woman backward. The assassin stumbled backward and the Dark Knight rammed his boot into her stomach.

Batman threw down his weapon and launched himself toward the end of the street. He didn't look back to see what was happening with Lady Shiva and Deadpool. Instead his eyes focused on his goal.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Batman collided with the ground, clutching his chest right where his Bat symbol had been. Though it was torn and almost destroyed the Kevlar had done its job. The Dark Knight looked up to see Deathstroke strode out the shadows, holding a smoking gun.

"I've never figured you for a coward, Batman." The Terminator crept up. "But here you are running from us like some kid sidekick wearing pixie shoes."

The Dark Knight pulled himself up but Deathstroke was on him. The butt of his slammed against Batman's shoulder. The hero rolled with it but Deathstroke managed to block it and counter with a kick aimed at the ribs. Batman threw his all at the assassin, sending judo kicks, karate chops, and aimed punches his way. Each blow was blocked but now it was Deathstroke on the defensive.

It was then that Shiva's foot crashed into his back. Batman toppled to the ground and Deathstroke clasped his hands on Batman's arm and twisted it while planting his booted heel on the small of the Dark Knight's back to keep him down.

"You've done well," Deathstroke hissed, pulling on Batman's arm, straining it ever farther. "But did you really think you had a chance against a man that uses 90 of his brain?"

"Did you think you could escape us?" Shiva taunted, standing in front of him grinning wickedly.

"Hey come on!" Deadpool broke in. "I was fighting this guy! You guys stole my turn!"

Batman's free hand struggled as he tried to straighten it out. He could feel his shoulder blades scraping against his arm. He gritted his teeth and struggled to keep Deathstroke from breaking his arm. With a loud grunt he flashed his free hand upward and clasped Shiva's ankle and yanked her forward as hard as he could.

The female assassin toppled into Deathstroke. It was just enough distraction that Batman was able to rip arm free and kick himself loose. He didn't waste another moment. The Dark Knight tore off toward his destination. Behind him he could hear all three assassins yelling and pursuing. Finally he reached his goal. He stood in the center of a large, darkened intersection with tall buildings on all sides.

Batman turned to face his persecutors. They reached the intersection at virtually the same time. Deadpool had recovered his swords and was singing about duct tape as he sped toward the Dark Knight. Batman let his cape flow over him and stood there, as if he knew it would be his last stand against the villains.

"So this entire time you were just trying to run to a crummy intersection?" Deathstroke halted a little sooner than the others. "That was your plan?"

"Are you finally prepared to fight me to the finish, Batman?" Shiva asked.

Batman scowled at them then opened his mouth. "I told that if you didn't leave I would see that you received justice."

With that he raised his hand and the intersection erupted in light. The villains shielded their eyes only to realize that the light was coming not from inside the intersection but from around it. Police spotlights. There was a rumble of footsteps that was matched by the rumble of propeller blades from police helicopters.

All around them were hundreds of cops armed to the teeth with riot gear and heavy rifles. Most looked like they had been waiting at the end of each street that made up the intersection though a large portion of them had moved in from behind using back alleys. There was even a blimp circling from overhead with the letters GCPD on it.

"This is Gotham Police Commissioner Gordon!" an authoritative voice came from a loudspeaker. "Lay down your weapons and put your hands on your heads or we will open fire!"

The three assassins now had their backs together and looked frantically for any means of escaping. There were hundreds of police in every direction. Even still Batman could see that they were thinking of possibly fighting their way out.

"In addition to the officers you see," Batman spoke, drawing their eyes to him, "there are police snipers stationed in each one of the buildings. How far do you actually think you'll get?"

"You coward!" Shiva spat. "You lying coward! Have you no honor? How can you do this?"

"It's a trap." Batman shrugged and walked toward the policemen. Then he turned slightly, his body was a silhouette against the bright spotlights. "I'll let you three think about it."

His head nodded to Commissioner Gordon, the old cop cocked his revolver, and every single policeman and -woman echoed this with a deadly sound.

Deadpool threw down his swords. "Well I don't know about you two," he said. "But I'm not in the mood to experience any police brutality!"

Deathstroke threw down his gun, and Shiva bowed her head. The policemen moved in and Batman reached Gordon. The Commissioner gave him a once over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You look terrible," he said with a smile. "Now I know why it took you so long to run one city block." ………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next Time: Mutants, Kryptonian, New Gods, a Bat the Cat, answers and A Rematch begins.**

**Optimusblack:** Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

**Proponent of Evo: **I'm glad you like the fight scenes. Hopefully they don't get boring because there are plenty more to come. Thanks for reading!

**Rath Malone: **Hey thanks.

**Forcerlo:** Well actually Peter Parker has been mentioned. But yes there is no Spidey and I'll confess that he more than likely won't play a big role in this story. He may make a cameo but he's not really in the X-men "circle" just like the Justice League have appeared but not really done anything because they aren't the focus of the story. But I will go ahead and give you a spoiler. Spiderman will feature a very important role in the sequel. Thanks for your comments and criticism!

**Batfan7:** Thanks. Yes Luthor knows their secret identities and yes it will come into play later on. I'm glad you enjoyed the comparison of Deathstroke with Deadpool. Deadpool himself has said that he hopes he's never in a DC crossover because he might get compared to good old Slade. Thanks for reading!

**Tony: **Well Luthor is always on the same side. His own. Though sometimes that means he has to play with others. Sorry that the last chapter felt like a tease. Hopefully this one made amends for that. Thanks for reading!

**Tressa:** Well I know this story is a geek-fest for me. I get to let the fan boy I me run rampant! Thanks for reading and I'm real glad that you're enjoying this and finding that it's sort of fitting together. Tying up loose ends can be hard. Thanks for your comments.

**Blackheart Syaoran: **Thanks for your comments I really enjoyed writing the Supes/Watcher episode. That's cool that I timed this right with Deadpool. Now I know there's such a thing as dumb luck.

**Spawn Guy: **I'm a slow writer too. Though this story has gone from being on the back of my priority list to the front simply because of great reviews like the one you and others have posted. So that has helped me work a little harder on it. I would love to have this story to actually be in comic form someday but as you pointed out it would be way hard. And a another suggestion for Spiderman? Hmmm. I'm beginning to see a trend here from my reviewers…Thanks for reading!

**Robster72: **Yeah the lock pick part was one of my favorites to write. Thanks for your review and thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight:** I really debated whether to bring Deadpool and Deathstroke into this story. There were a couple of times that I actually erased every part of it and tried to move on, (thankfully I never saved the changes) In the end I just couldn't pass it up so thanks for the help. The added benefit of this fic is it forces me to geek out a bit more in order to write the characters. I needed to bone up a bit on Deadpool and was introduced to the Cable/Deadpool series. If you like Deadpool that's the place to be. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard reading a comic. Okay actually I do. It was X-factor Strong Guy vrs. The Blob. Anyway. Thanks for your comments and suggestions!

**GiveGodtheglory: **Grammar is the bane of my existence. That and spelling. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**CaryComic: **Actually I did my initial research on wikipedia. Mostly to catch me up with what's been going on lately with Deadpool and other Marvel characters because I stopped regularly buying Marvel a while ago. Though I did check out the SNOOD website. Looks pretty good. And sure thing Deadpool is supposed to be like Deathstroke. That's half the fun. Thanks for reading!

**Paxwolf: **Yeah Deadpool always talks like that. A tag line from his old series actually read **Deadpool: Breaking down the Fourth Wall one brick at a time! **He learned that he was in a comic after he met the Norse God Loki and learned the Secret of the Universe. "You see there's a man with a typewriter…". Anyway I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Batman isn't quite out of the frying pan yet as you will see but it is good to have the assassin bit taken care of. Thanks for reading!

**Utsuri: **Just hang in there. The answers are coming. In fact I can promise that next chapter will reveal a big chunk. Thanks for your support and for your reviews!

**Cylcoptic Nightbat**: Good guess. You're closer than you may think. Thanks for reading!

**Doza:** Daredevil is another character that probably won't make this fic. The Sequel…who's to say? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I agree with you on the Deathstroke guy. That dude is hard broiled. Thanks for reading!


	24. Of Solved Mysteries

**A/N: Thanks Calico for the beta work!**

**Chapter 24**

**Of Solved Mysteries.**

"We thought," Cyclops stared up at the Man of Steel, "that since we're trying to mend fences here, Wolverine had probably best not be here."

"What do you want?" Superman responded curtly.

"Just to talk." Jean stepped forward slightly. "One of the things Professor Xavier wanted to accomplish in Metropolis was to establish good relations with you and the larger superhero community."

"It's a little late for that," the Man of Steel responded.

"Then at the very least we ask that you hear us out. We know that Lois Lane Kent was an important person to you," Storm said. "But we lost someone very dear to us!"

"And now you work for Luthor," Superman replied. "That puts you on the top of my list."

"That would not quite be accurate," Beast chimed in. "While we are grateful and indebted for the aid Mr. Luthor has provided we are hardly in his employ. In fact it is only because of him that we are speaking this evening."

Superman looked them up and down. His ears tuned to the beat of their hearts searching for signs of trickery. He could tell they were nervous but that really meant nothing. They could be hiding something or simply jumpy about being in close proximity to him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he finally said. "What was so important that you had Luthor arrange this meeting?"

"Two things," Cyclops responded. "We want you to understand things from our point of view and then we have a request."

Superman cocked an eyebrow. "Go on."

Jean stepped forward. "I don't think you quite understand who Charles Xavier was. He was more than just a champion of mutant rights. He was our leader and our teacher. It was he that gathered together the X-men; Cyclops, Beast, and I are all some of his first students. He was the closest thing many of us had to a father."

"With all due respect," Superman replied. "I can sympathize that he is dead but considering he was in league with Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, and possibly Apocalypse, perhaps he wasn't everything you thought he was."

"If that's the case then perhaps Batman isn't everything you thought!" Cyclops snapped. "He murdered the Professor!"

"Batman didn't do it," Superman replied. "There isn't any other hero I trust more. He would never have killed Xavier. In fact he's trying to find out who did."

"You'll forgive us if we don't trust him," Storm responded. "This is why we wanted to speak with you. We want you to understand how it is for us. A man that we cared for deeply is dead and all the evidence points to Batman. Yet you have continually placed yourself in direct opposition of us apprehending him. He's wanted for murder."

"And he's innocent."

"If he's innocent," Jean spoke up. "Then why don't you let us at least speak with him so we can judge for ourselves."

Superman studied her for a second. Again he couldn't tell if they were lying or not. Were they truly trying to hold out the olive branch? "You folks want me to let you have access to Batman?" he finally replied. "What would you say if I asked you to turn over Wolverine to me? He attacked and almost killed Mrs. Kent."

"And we are trying to get to the ascertain the truth to Wolverine's actions. Suffice it to say all was not as it seemed," Beast said. "It's possible that we were being deceived some how that night by Apocalypse."

Superman sighed, "Then it seems we are at an impasse. I can't let you get to Batman just like you won't let me near Wolverine."

"How can you deny what was seen?" Cyclops growled. "We always thought you stood for truth, justice?"

"Scott," Jean cautioned him placing an arm on his shoulder then turned to Superman. "We will find out the truth you must know—"

Jean faltered in mid sentence. Her hand suddenly grew tight and dug into Cyclops' shoulder. "Scott!" she breathed, but her voice was not her own. It was deeper some how, almost masculine. Her eyes rolled up inside their sockets and she let out a scream.

"Jean!" Cyclops called, gripping her so she wouldn't fall. "Jean what's happening?"

The telepathic mutant writhed in his grip, Superman and the other X-men all assumed a defensive posture. Jean suddenly ripped herself from Cyclops' grip and lunged at Superman. Her telekinetic powers gave her the boost to reach him and her hands clamped around his neck glowing with crimson energy. Red waves of telekinetic power poured upward through her eyes like smoke.

"I won't!" she screamed but again her voice was different, like it was two voices. Hers and a man's. "You can't make me! I…I…Jean save me!"

She gave another shriek and light erupted from her. The X-men covered their eyes but Superman's hands remained locked onto her wrists, where he would normally not have a problem removing her hands from him, her telekinetic powers were taxing even his strength.

"She's in Gotham!" Jean screeched, and the light exploded, sending Superman hurtling backward and Jean spiraling downward.

Cyclops called out her name and almost fell from the building himself in an effort to catch her. Storm dove after her, but it was not she that caught her. Superman's form shot past and caught the flailing mutant woman. He was back on the same level as the rest of the X-men before Storm had even begun to ascend. Where before Jean radiated such power that it had even matched the Man of Steel, now she was a limp form.

Superman handed the woman to Cyclops. "You folks mind explaining what that was?" he asked.

The X-men all exchanged glances. None of them had the slightest idea.

* * *

If anyone had looked they might have thought Commissioner James Gordon was leaning against a wall with his hands stuffed in his trench coat pockets talking to himself. Of course some of the more seasoned veterans of the GCPD knew better. Most of them had been too busy keeping an eye on the three deadly assassins that they had caught to see Batman walk past Gordon and step into a dark alley. 

"How long do you think we'll be able to hold them?" Gordon asked.

"With Luthor involved who can say," Batman's dark voice replied. "Just keep them as long as you can. Round the clock surveillance, minimal human contact, and keep them out of Arkham."

At that moment Deadpool was being led toward one of the high-tech "paddy-wagons" that the Gotham police force employed. The merc was yelling and screaming "What are you looking at?" toward the sky. Almost as though he thought there was someone watching or reading his actions.

"It might be tough in his case," Gordon commented, then he turned toward where Batman had been. "Still there, old friend?"

"Right here, Jim," The Dark Knight responded.

"You sound tired."

"I've been through worse."

"I know it, but you're being quiet and for you that's saying something."

"Robin was supposed to be watching my back. Yet there were several times where I could have used his help and he didn't show. Now he's not responding to his comm-link."

"You think something happened to him?"

"I don't know."

Gordon straightened up from the wall. "Well you'll need to go check up on him. We can finish up here. It was hard enough to get all these officers here. What with the nuclear scare we had this morning."

"Nuclear scare?" Batman's voice, carried more than a hint of curiosity. "What nuclear scare?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" Gordon looked toward the shadows.

Batman stepped out slightly, now that most of the police were gone. "Jim, I've barely been in Gotham over the last couple of weeks. I was in New York this morning. What nuclear scare?"

"Well it's nothing now," The Commissioner responded. "Around six this morning the Gotham Nuclear power plant started to go berserk. The radiation levels started to spike and the reactor almost reached critical. Then it all stopped. Caused quite a panic, a lot of people tried to evacuate even though we hadn't given an order."

Batman didn't say anything to this though his hand had risen to his chin and he looked even more pensive than normal. Gordon tried to figure out what it was that the Dark Knight was contemplating but he had long ago given up hope of trying to match him on sheer analytical skills.

"Do you know anything about it?" he finally asked. "We thought it might be some meta-human."

"No, not a meta," Batman replied, but it was doubtful he was talking to anyone but himself. "Radiation…It's possible…"

"What?"

Batman lifted his gaze to the Commissioners. "Has anything else unusual happened today?"

"Apart from a three-on-one ninja fight in the streets?" Gordon responded, "No, I can check the reports if you like."

"No," the Dark Knight replied. "I'll look into it."

Commissioner Gordon stepped slightly away from the building and pulled out his pipe. "What about the X-men? Have you figured out a way to clear yourself of killing Charles Xavier?"

There was no reply. Hardly surprised, Gordon merely shrugged and lit his pipe. If Batman didn't have a solution yet, he would soon.

* * *

Rubble littered the ground all around him and the stars were choked away with smoke. It was Genosha, once a mutant paradise, now a smoldering killing field. Fire rained from above in the form of heat rays from the Sentinels that destroyed everything they encountered. Screams echoed from a burning building. Screams for help. Charles Xavier ran toward it; the door was shut fast. Undeterred, Xavier smashed his foot against it. The door splintered and a back draft shot out. The mutant jumped backward in time. He could hear the scream from inside. A scream that belonged to Jubilee. 

The fire had died down enough that Xavier was able to summon the will to charge through the doorway, past the flames. Jubilee was huddled in a corner surrounded by flames. Xavier covered his mouth with his sleeve and worked his way over. The building was starting to come down. He needed to get her out of there. The mutant worked his way past burning debris and gaping, flaming holes in the floor until he reached his pupil.

"Jubilee!" he called out. "Give me your hand!"

"No!" she screamed. "We can't leave without her!"

"There is no time!" Xavier called, "You must give me your hand, child!"

"I won't leave without Karina!" Jubilee cried. "You have to find her!"

A support beam toppled only a few inches from them and he threw his arm in front of his face to shield himself. Then realization took hold. He could feel no heat. All of his reactions had been instinctual but there was nothing real. His eyes focused on Jubilee.

"Get out!" he snapped. "Get out of my mind!"

"Make me!" Jubilee sneered, her eyes now had a red glow.

"GET OUT!" Xavier screamed, lurching against his restraints his eyes shooting open. Sweat poured from his forehead and blood streaked from his eyes and ears. A cerebro device had been strapped to his head. The telepathic mutant wheezed audibly, all the while surrounded by four villains.

"Oh, my dear Professor," Ra's Al Ghul chided. "And we made such great progress earlier. You told us that dear Karina Bradshaw was in Gotham. But how did she get to Gotham I wonder? Where exactly in Gotham? And how has she been avoiding detection? You have yet to answer this for us."

"I…won't…I…I…" Xavier huffed.

"Are you still resisting?" Ra's cocked an eyebrow. Then his eyes rested on the other three occupants in the room. "Gentlemen, I do believe that there is still some work for you to do."

Xavier's eyesight was blurry at best. Three round shapes appeared before him. Had he succeeded? The moment of lucid thought he had had during his vision in the burning building had vanished. Had he managed to get his message out Jean? Were these his pupils come to rescue him? Time was a blur. He had been tortured for weeks. Or days. Or hours. He couldn't remember. Then the voice came. High pitched almost child like. A questioning caring face appeared before him.

"Why are you fighting us? You feel happy to be here! You feel you can trust us!"

"Yes…ye— No!" Xavier shook his head, his eyes cleared, Psycho Pirate had stopped smiling on him and his mental barriers were coming back up. The other two figures crowded around Psycho Pirate.

"Your persistence is unappreciated Xavier," Mastermind sneered. "Don't make us break you again."

"Don't listen to him!" Dr. Psycho hopped into view. "I personally loved hearing you scream like a little girl!"

"Even…" Xavier breathed, "Even the strongest men have moments of weakness…but I will resist you as long as I can draw breath."

"Really?" Mastermind responded, a smile had curled up his lips. His eyes lit up seeming to grow larger by the second until their darkness was all around them. Snakes curled around his legs, rubbing their fangs against his shins almost lovingly, preparing to bite.

"_It's an illusion,"_ Xavier breathed. "_Nothing here is real."_

"_On the contrary," _the voice of Dr. Psycho came. _"Everything here is as real as we want it to be!"_

The darkness flew away and Xavier was standing in a graveyard. Rain poured down around him. Water shot out of the mouths of nearby gargoyles and dripped down the faces of crying stone angels. Xavier whirled about; his eyes darted for any sign of danger. He suddenly found he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He simply was there.

Xavier scanned for any threat, tapping into his mutant ability he searched for any sign of life. But the graveyard was as lifeless as it looked. Not even the trees lived. Still he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. The gargoyles, angels, saints all had eyes. All of them piercing, accusing. The mutant took a step back but bumped into a headstone he had not seen before.

His eyes fell upon the epitaph. **Eric Magnus Lenshire, **it read. "Eric," Xavier breathed. "No."

Another tombstone came into view. **Robert Drake **and another **Ororo Munroe. **Still more came to his eyes. Each bearing a name he knew and an epitaph that wrenched his heart. **Jean Grey Summers: Loving wife,** **Henry McCoy: Friend, scientist inspiration, Jubilation Lee: Taken before her time. **Xavier recoiled at these. His students, all dead. Colossus, Gambit, Rogue, Cyclops - all dead.

The mutant collapsed onto his knees, mud splashed over his clothes. What had happened to them? Who had killed them? Xavier's tears mingled with the rain that drenched his face. The only sounds he heard were his own sobs, the patter of rain, and a faint scraping noise.

The professor lifted his eyes. He was kneeling before yet another head stone. **James Logan Howlett: The best at what he did. **_Wolverine, _he thought. Even he had…Xavier stopped in mid thought. The scraping had grown louder. And it was coming from directly beneath him. An inhuman roar emerged from the earth and Xavier threw himself from the mud just as a skeletal hand, gleaming with indestructible adamantium, burst through. Crimson rays fired through the ground at the grave of Cyclops. Lightning struck the ground at the grave of Storm.

An adamantium skeleton with the torn remnants of Wolverine's costume pulled itself from the ground. All around him the tombs of his beloved students were giving up their dead. Rotting corpses of loved ones, all glaring at him with murderous eyes.

"What did you do to us, Professor?" Jean cried. Her voice was harsh and scratchy.

"We trusted you!" Nightcrawler's corpse shouted, his skin was now almost entirely black making him look even more the demon that he had appeared to be in life."

"I…I didn't do anything!" Xavier responded. "I tried to protect you!"

"Did you protect Karina Bradshaw?" Colossus hissed. "Did ya find her, Chuck?"

"I…I can't."

"Now that's just a shame," Wolverine's skeleton growled. His claws slid into place with the sound of metal sliding against metal. "Looks like we're just going to have to make you join us."

A new tomb had appeared. This one was empty. Xavier saw his own name etched into it. **Charles Francis Xavier: Traitor, murderer. **His X-men started to circle him, trying to corral him into his grave. The professor broke into a dead run. He could hear the corpses give pursuit. He could hear laughter. It was the laughter of Mastermind and Dr. Psycho. Somewhere he knew this, but the panic that he felt overrode this knowledge.

A familiar _bamph_ noise appeared at his side and a skeletal tail wrapped around his ankle and slapped him down to the ground. There was a roar. Wolverine's metal remains leaped at him with claws slashing through the rain. Xavier barely rolled out of the way in time.

The professor pulled himself up and darted up a hill. Around him headstones shattered under the force of optic blasts and lightning bolts. Xavier chanced a look behind him. The corpses were gaining, their dead eyes shining with murder. Fireworks went off and caught him in the back. Xavier toppled and crashed against a massive tombstone at the top of the hill. The corpses closed in around him, laughing and howling. Then Jean screamed and backed away. Following her the other bodies did likewise. Horror gripped their faces. Even Wolverine slinked backwards. Lightning struck and the dead X-men burst away.

Xavier cast his eyes up to see what it was that had so frightened them. The headstone he had collided with was more of a monument. A horrible angel of vengeance crowned it. Yet in the darkness its carved halo didn't seem to connect together. Giving it the distinct look of having horns. Or ears like a bat. The Professor inspected the inscription. **Thomas and Martha Wayne: Loving parents.**

The mutant took another step backward to inspect it but the image warped. The cemetery's statues shifted and combined until they formed a massive wall. A wall that had giant carved images of monsters and aliens that gave off the impression they were trying to escape.

Xavier looked around him. The wall stretched out endlessly, filling his view both up and down. Yet he was floating, and when he looked behind him he saw the nothingness of space. Then a voice called out his name. Xavier turned to see a man sitting on a sophisticated looking chair, his hands arched together.

"Charles Xavier," he said. "I am Metron. Welcome to the Source Wall."

* * *

It was perhaps the second most feared vehicle in Gotham city. The first of course was the Batmobile. That was terror on wheels. Its counterpart was terror in the sky and right now its pilot had it moving at almost top speed. 

Batman's gloves practically dug into the flight controls. His mind raged with the information that Commissioner Gordon had given him. There were so many possibilities. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. It had been sitting right in front of him the entire time. Yet even with these mysteries and their possibilities playing out in his head he couldn't shake his one other worry.

"Oracle." He activated communicator.

"Catwoman is waiting for you at the cave," Oracle's voice came. "If I were you I'd get ready for another fight."

"I'll deal with Selina when I get there," he replied. "Where's Tim? He hasn't been answering his communicator."

"I thought he was on point with you."

"You haven't heard anything from him?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

"So did I. Get a hold of Batgirl and Nightwing; tell them to start combing the city for him. Something's not right. Contact Titan Tower and ask if they know of anything down there."

"You think something bad has happened to him?"

"Tim wouldn't have abandoned me without good reason," Batman responded. "Either he saw something more important than my fight with the assassins or something has happened to him."

There was silence for a moment. "I'll get right on it. What about you? What are you doing?"

"Something has been brought to my attention," he responded. "Something that may fit a very big piece into this puzzle we've been dealing with."

By this time Batman had just about reached his destination. Home. The Batplane maneuvered toward the rocky cliffs that supported Wayne Mansion in Westchester. It's pilot activated the batcave's concealing fog allowing the plane to _disappear_ as he entered the secret tunnel that served as one of the entrances to the batcave.

The Dark Knight brought it to a vertical landing along side several older models. He was hopping out even as the canopy slid away. There was much to be done. The Commissioner's lead had possibly cracked the case for him. He barely made a whisper as he moved through the cave toward his computer. He almost called out for Alfred before he remembered that his old friend was missing. His fists clenched at this thought. This of course made him block everything around him except his goal. Which is why the slap to the face caught him so off guard and why it knocked him over.

"You slimy, no account, chauvinist pig!" Catwoman hissed. "Did you think you were a tough guy by throwing me into that car?"

"Selina," he breathed as he pulled himself up.

"Don't even start, Bruce," she responded, turning her back to him. "You can go ahead and play the hero when your Boy Hostage is in trouble but where do you get off forcing me out of the action?"

"It was part of the trap," he said, removing his mask. "I had to make them think they had me on the run. If I had had you there it might not have worked."

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it all better is it? I'm not some damsel in distress."

"Selina I…" he started, but she whirled around with a face full of anger.

That anger vanished when she saw his face. There was a darkening bruise forming under his eye and a scratch against his forehead. Minor wounds to be sure, but they were nevertheless a testament to what he had just done to rescue her.

"Bruce," she finally said, lifting her goggles from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I got so mad I forgot that I wouldn't even have had a chance to be angry with you if you hadn't been there to get me out of there."

"It's all right," Bruce replied, unconsciously taking a step toward her. "I don't think you're a damsel in distress either. Lady Shiva and Elektra could have done that to any one of my allies. They just chose you because…"

"Because?" Selina raised a brow, curiously. A sly smile was creeping up her lips and she found herself again closer to him. "Actually I already know what you're going to say. And it makes me remember that I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Selina leaned in to kiss him but he held her away. "Not right now." He released a breath and headed toward his computer. "I have work to do."

"Figures." Catwoman frowned. "You tell that to all the girls that you save don't you."

"Uh-huh," Batman responded but she knew that she had lost his attention.

"Impossible," she growled and followed after him.

He was already sitting in front of his computer, his hands flying over one of the massive keyboards. Files were starting to display on the screen. Police records from Metropolis, medical records from Gotham, and the report on the nuclear scare that had happened that morning.

"So what's this about?" Selina asked, squeezing her hands onto his shoulders in a massage. Instead of relaxing him it caused the Dark Knight to tighten up and even grimace a bit.

"Shoulder," he winced. Selina looked down to see she had rubbed her hand right on a terrible cut he had received in battle. She leaned onto his other shoulder, placing her head on the side of his.

"We never get a break do we?"

"Selina, this is important," Bruce responded as though it was taking every ounce of strength to not turn his head so it would be meeting hers.

"What is it?"

"The girl," he said. "Karina Bradshaw. Everything leads to her. The mutants, the fight Superman and I had with Juggernaut in Metropolis. Whatever Ra's is planning it centers on her. I think I finally can say for certain what her power is and if I'm right then I may know why she's so important to Ra's."

"What did you find out?"

"I've been following her trail for weeks," he explained, bringing up a series of medical reports and even a small news story from the _Daily Planet._ My first clue was this - the reports of the children being treated for severe sunburns. It was near the last recorded place that Bradshaw as in."

He clicked a few keys and then police reports and a clipping from the _Metropolis Inquirer_ appeared. "Then there was this." He pointed at the screen. "The fire in Metropolis caused by Pyro. Mircrowaves started to explode as did waterlines. At the time I used this story to conclude that Martian Manhunter was involved. Now I think there was more than that."

"I'm not following you," Selina said.

"The last piece fell into place after I talked to Commissioner Gordon. The nuclear plant almost went critical this morning. The radiation levels spiked for no apparent reason. The girl is here in Gotham."

"I still don't get it. How would you know that?"

"UV Rays, Microwaves, and Uranium. All of them have one important thing in common. They are or emit radiation. This girl manipulates radiation, causes it to amplify," Batman stated. "She absorbed solar radiation in Metropolis; this caused her classmates to gain severe sunburns. During the fires she absorbed microwaves from the microwave ovens around her; this shorted them out and dried up the water around them. Martain Manhunter must have taken her from Metropolis from there. They most likely entered Gotham today and it was her that caused the Nuclear plant's radiation to spike. She's here."

"Wow," Catwoman responded. "It's great to see you live up to your reputation."

A small smile peeked from his lips as he looked at her for the first time since he started hypothesizing. There was no doubt he enjoyed hearing that from her. Selina didn't miss this at all. Before he could turn away she locked his lips with hers. Ever the stoic it took him a few seconds before he responded to her kisses. But his barriers slipped away and he pulled her into a strong embrace. She almost swore that she heard _him_ purr. Selina's hands rubbed through his hair and deepened the kiss and the next thing she knew she was sitting in his lap. The dark cave around them seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them together. It was perfect. Then the voice came.

"Umm…" Oracle's voice came hesitantly, "I really hate myself for interrupting you two."

Catwoman released her lips from Batman's and let out a sigh. "That makes two of us," she hissed.

"It's just," Oracle seemed to ignore the remark, "Batgirl thinks she may have found something: Robin's cape. She found a piece of it near the dojo. She says there were signs of a fight."

"You need to go," Bruce said, pushing her from his lap. His eyes fell on the computer where Oracle's _'head' _was staring at them. "Oracle, have Nightwing and Batgirl make a few more sweeps over the area. I'm going to take care of something then I'll be out there."

"Right. Sorry for interrupting," she replied.

"Good riddance," Selina huffed as Oracle's image blinked away. Catwoman looked to the man she had just been kissing. He only returned her stare with all seriousness. "Well, you don't need to tell me that my thank you just got canceled."

"Selina…"

"No, it's all right," she said seriously, "I may not get along very well with the kid but I know he's important to you. Tell you what, I'll head out there right now myself. It's the least I can do."

"No you don't have--"

Catwoman's fingers covered his lips. "Just say thank you like a good boy and I'll see you later tonight."

Batman nodded and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And don't think I'll forget to thank you properly later. I need to get to my apartment first. I'm taking one of Bruce Wayne's cars."

With that Catwoman slinked off toward the stairs that led toward the Manor. Batman simply watched her until she was no longer in view. Once she was gone he released a breath he had been holding and shook his head, trying to clear it.

He needed to go search for Tim but first he wanted to take one last look over the clues he had amassed. Radiation. That was the girl's power. She could absorb radiation and amplify it. That was his hypothesis. It connected all the other events. Now he needed a motive. Why would Ra's Al Ghul want her? Radiation would not help his goals for a balanced eco-system. Amplified radiation would only serve to kill or wound. Humans, plants, animals. Ra's had no use for her.

Batman stared at the evidence. The events had to fit. He knew his hypothesis was correct. His eyes scanned the police reports and news articles. His eyes focused on a _Daily Planet_ story. It was about the fight at Lexcorp between Superman and Juggernaut. The Dark Knight's eyes widened. Radiation amplified would only kill, wound. That was indeed useless to Ra's Al Ghul, but not to Lex Luthor.

The answer snapped into place. Superman was in grave danger. He placed his arms against the chair to pull himself up when he heard faint noise sounded behind him.

"Catwoman?" he asked.'

Pain erupted in his shoulder and the Dark Knight cried out as three metal claws ripped through the back of the chair and through his shoulder with a _snikt_ sound.

"Not Catwoman, bub!" Wolverine growled. "Not even close."

**Next time: Rumble in the Batcave.**

**My-real-name-is-zim: **Accepts flowers and awards. You like me! You really like me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sealkid3: **Hey thanks! Thanks for reading!

**Coldpaws:** I'm glad you enjoyed Deadpool! He's way fun to write for. Thanks for reviewing.

**EmeraldKnight:** I don't think this compares to some of the OYL titles. I'm loving the face the face arc.

Though at the risk of sounding smug this is way better than Nightwing. Ugh. At least for me. I'm glad you found everything spot on with the characters in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Tony: **Actually Xavier knows the truth about Batman. It's the X-men that don't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm pleased you liked the Alfred stuff. There will be more to come between him and Xavier. And you know Luthor he's a master at all things machivellian.Thanks for reading!

**Robster72: **Magneto is a wild card. He'll show when its most dangerous. I'm glad you enjoy this and that you're getting a kick out of the mystery aspect. I like writing the action stuff but it's the mystery that I really enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Taz: **Will do man. Will do. Thanks for reading!

**Kitty Rasputin:** He He. Christian Bale. Which begs the question has Deadpool seen Batman Begins? And if so does that mean he knows the secret? Unfortunately not a question I'll answer. Thanks for reading and I really am flattered that this tops your list!

**Lisa Citron:** If you don't know about Deadpool just check out your friendly wikipedia! That's where I got some of my info. Glad I can keep you on the edge of your seat too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**JR Togoru: **Deadpool and Deathstroke beat the Batman? Blasphemy I say! Blasphemy! J/K Glad you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Cycloptic Nightbat: **So what did you think of this trap? Glad you enjoyed last chapter though. Thanks for reading!

**Trecebo:** Thanks! I try to keep my story in the "general" Marvel and DC universes so you don't have to know too much about what is happening currently. Though I do make occasional references. Thanks for reading!

**Givegodtheglory:** Sweet. Thanks for reading.

**Papa wheelie:** Thanks for the review. It is really fun to contrast these different martial arts characters view points. And I agree whole heartedly with your assessment of Batman. Thanks for reading!

**Utusri: **Well you should have more answers now. Thanks for reading!


	25. Shadow Games

**A/N: Here it is folks! Because you demanded it! Batman vs Wolverine mano a mutant! Of course with a few surprises though. Thanks to Calico for the beta work and now... Let's get ready to rummmbbbllleeee! **

**Chapter 25**

**Shadow Games**

"Metron?" Xavier asked, looking the man up and down taking in his black, almost 'Havoc'- style, suit. "Source wall? How did I get here?"

"You are not truly here Xavier," Metron responded, leaning forward in his chair slightly. "Surely you recognize your astral self. I have called you from your torments because interested parties feel you should be warned."

"But who are you? How could you have the power to bring me here?"

Metron leaned back in his chair. "I am a New God. Though I am not the scion of either Apokolips or New Genesis. I have brought you here with my Mobius chair."

"Apocalypse? What do you mean you are not a scion of him? I was not aware that he had children."

"Hmmm," Metron responded. "It would appear further explanation is in order. I am not a relation to the homo-superior you call Apocalypse. Rather I am a New God. For millions of years there have been two warring planets. New Genesis and Apokolips; I am of neither planet. Thus I am free to represent both when a catastrophe strikes. This is why you are here before me now, Charles Xavier. I have made recent discoveries that will have bearing on life as we know it. You must be warned."

Xavier was still all questions. "Warned? What are you talking about? Where is this place?"

Metron smiled slightly. "An intelligent question indeed and more relevant than you might suspect or ever learn."

Xavier focused on the wall, with all of its lifelike sculptures of horrible looking creatures. Only after staring for a moment and opening up with his telepathy did he realize the truth about the wall. "It's a prison," he said. "I can feel the minds of those trapped in the wall. Interstellar tyrants and butchers."

"Yes," Metron replied with a nod. "The Source Wall. This is the edge of the Universe. Behind that wall is nothing. Creation before anything was created. But that was not always so. What is about take place on your Earth began here. Look closely at the wall."

Despite having just met this man, Xavier did as he was told. He first blocked out the minds from the wall then peered at it. The wall stretched out into the endless fathoms of space he could not see any difference. Yet he knew there must be something there for him to see. He tried to see if he recognized any of the tyrants imprisoned there but he saw nothing. He looked to Metron to see if he would give any clues but the man's face remained passive and neutral. Xavier turned his attention back to the wall and searched it up and down. Finally his eyes latched onto something.

A crack. It was small. Hardly noticeable. But it was there nonetheless. Xavier examined it closer. He could not see through to the other side of the wall, it was too narrow for that. Nor could he recognize any noticeable what it would have been made. Just as single crack in the middle of a gigantic wall. Xavier turned back to Metron.

"There is one that is sought after on Earth," he said. "She knows the secret behind what you have just discovered."

"Who?"

"She's in Gotham."

"Karina Bradshaw?" Xavier breathed. "The one that Luthor, Apocalypse, and Ra's Al Ghul are looking for. What do they want with her?"

Metron's eyes narrowed. "They are fools. They seek to use her gift for selfish, shortsighted goals. They do not realize her true potential. That is very fortunate; if they did the Universe would be in far greater peril."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Xavier asked.

"I've calculated various scenarios. It is likely that the Kryptonian, his allies, and possible future allies will attempt to stop what has been set into motion. I now give you a warning. While you mustn't allow those that plot against you to succeed, you must allow Karina's fate to fulfill itself. No matter what the cost. Only then will the Universe be set right."

"What do you mean? Why should I even believe that you would know better?"

"Because I have seen what was on the other side of the Wall," Metron declared. "And with that knowledge comes the wisdom to see how things are, how they should be, and how they are not!"

"Then what do Apocalypse, Luthor, and Ra's want with the girl?"

"Death. The death of--"

But Metron's words were fell silent as a piercing noise struck Xavier with hurricane force. The mutant clutched at his head trying desperately to get the noise to stop. Instead it only intensified. Xavier felt a tug. And Metron slipped out of view, space shrank and turned to cloud, then earth and metal. Finally Xavier snapped his eyes open. He was lying on the ground in his cell.

"My word," he heard Alfred call out. "Charles, are you alright?"

Xavier shook and looked around. "W…what happened?"

"They dragged you in here not two minutes ago. You were in some sort of coma. I thought they had worked you too hard. I say are you alright?"

The mutant pulled himself up, but every muscle felt like it had been running the marathon for ten days straight. Alfred helped him to a bed and Xavier let out a sigh. "I only hope that I was successful in reaching Jean."

* * *

There was another _snikt_ sound and the claws retracted. Bruce Wayne fell forward clutching his bleeding shoulder. He pulled himself around to view his attacker. Though he knew exactly who he was he could scarcely believe the X-men were in the Cave. To his surprise however he didn't see an assembled team of mutants, but just Wolverine.

"Feel lucky, bub," the mutant growled. "I had to agree not to kill you in order to get into here. Can't guarantee that you won't lose a limb or two though."

Blood poured down his arm and Bruce gritted his teeth. "How did you get in here? Why didn't the security stop you?"

"My little secret, bub," Wolverine replied. "Tell ya what. I'll tell you if you can beat it out of me."

That said the mutant's claws snapped out and he placed himself in a ready fighting stance. Bruce leaned against his computer, pain seared through his entire arm and worked its way into his chest.

"Ya know," Wolverine grinned, "who would have ever figured a rich boy weakling would be the dark and terrible Batman?"

"No one." Bruce's voice suddenly acquired a tone similar to Wolverine's, he slid his cowl back on. Suddenly the pain in his arm seemed to lessen as he made his mental transformation. "Bruce Wayne is a mask.

Wolverine grinned, his sharpened canines glinting in the glow from the bat-computer. His extended claws glimmered dangerously. Batman assumed a fighting stance, wincing slightly as he raised his wounded shoulder. As if some unspoken signal had been given, Wolverine came in, claws bearing down. Batman seemingly stood his ground until the last second. The Dark Knight twisted his body out of the way and Wolverine's claws imbedded themselves into the computer.

Jolts of electricity shot out and Wolverine roared; his adamantium skeleton flickered into view with the surge of energy that was coursing through him. The mutant lurched his claws out of the machinery. No sooner had he done so than Batman delivered a boot to his face. Sending the mutant into the oversized monitor.

Batman regretted what was happing to his equipment but he knew he could afford a new one. He couldn't afford to let Wolverine get a clean shot. Several gas pellets came next. Three could knock out a small Gotham gang. Wolverine received seven.

With his cape draped over his face Batman watched Wolverine coughed, pulled himself up, then started slumping. Despite this the Dark Knight drew a batarang. The X-man shook his head and coughed again. He took a stumbling step forward and Batman lowered the batarang slightly.

"Strong stuff…bub." Wolverine coughed, then raised his eyes to meet the Dark Knight's. "But not strong enough!"

Claws came out and Wolverine launched himself at Batman, roaring as he came. The crime fighter threw his batarang and it struck home right in the neck. But it might as well have been a gnat. Wolverine kept coming. Batman did his best to avoid the claws, but the metal tore through the Kevlar on his chest like tin foil. The cut wasn't deep, and Batman retaliated quickly. Slamming fists onto soft pressure points where the shoulders met the throat. Wolverine shrugged off the damage and grappled his hands onto Batman's wrists. With a heave he tossed the Dark Knight across the cave and into the glass chamber that housed Jason Todd's Robin costume. Batman skidded through the glass amongst the many trophies he had collected over the years.

"Get up, bub!" Wolverine yelled. "I wanna see you get the same amount of suffren you put the Professor through!"

"I didn't kill Xavier!" Batman hissed as he pulled himself up. "We've all been played. Nothing that happened that night was what it seemed. There were three shape shifters. Three master schemers. All of this has been put into motion to kill Superman, myself, and destroy the X-men."

"All I know was what I seen." Wolverine crept closer. "I'll let the others decide if you're lying or not. My job is to just take you down."

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me?" Batman replied, his hands slinking behind him.

"Been holed up in this cave for the last couple days," the mutant responded. "Got bored with the company."

Wolverine charged again roaring and crushing glass under his boots as he came. Batman raised his hand, clutching a gun. Wolverine was too fast however and he slammed his shoulder into Batman's already wounded chest knocking him down yet again. Claws jabbed downward and cut right into the very rock where Batman had rolled out of the way. Rather than counter attack Batman stumbled toward the discarded gun. Wolverine ripped his claws from the cave floor and Batman already had the weapon aimed at him. The mutant cocked his head to the side.

"You're joking right?" He grinned. "You think bullets are gonna stop me?"

"No."

Wolverine charged, his claws aiming at the very weapon that was pointed at him. He would slice it to bits then continue his momentum and cut the Dark Knight's hand in three. Then Batman pulled the trigger.

Cyan light burst from the nozzle, slamming squarely onto Wolverine's hands, claws and all. Ice crawled up to his elbows. Wolverine took a couple of step back, watching the frigid air rise from his arms and at the end of the gun barrel Batman held.

"What in the blazes!" He yelled. "Get this stuff offa me!"

"Not going to happen," the Dark Knight responded. "Now that you can't scratch me you're going to listen."

"Or maybe I'll beat you with these icicles until they crack open!" Wolverine roared and started at the Dark Knight again, this time with his ice encased arms raised high above his head. "Then youanme are back to Claw City!"

Batman did not flinch but fired the ray gun again, this time at the mutant's feet. He did not stop until Wolverine was encased up to his chest in ice. Even then the mutant rocked and growled, trying to escape.

Once that was finished Batman sighed, dropped Mr. Freeze's Ray gun, and clutched his shoulder. He was breathing heavily and his head was pounding. His entire right arm was soaked in his own crimson blood. He needed medical attention. The Dark Knight took another look at Wolverine; he wasn't going anywhere. Batman turned and headed toward the JLA teleporter. He needed to get his wound tended too as quickly as possible so he could properly deal with Wolverine and find out how he had gained entrance into the Cave.

His thoughts were a jumble of what he had just concluded about Karina, and forming hypothesis of why the Bat-Cave alarms had not gone off when Wolverine entered. Just as he reached the teleporter, however, he was brought out of these musings by what almost sounded like a gunshot. Something wrapped around his leg and pulled him down. Batman rolled and put himself on his feet. Whatever had attacked him was gone as all he could see was Wolverine still trying to free himself. The sound issued again and Batman caught a whiff of sulfur just before white glove smashed against his head.

"You did not think Wolverine came here alone did you?" a voice came from the dark, then something wrapped around his arm and flung him out into the light.

* * *

"Jean what's happening? Jean!" Cyclops pled with his wife, who was writhing and convulsing in his arms. His head turned to Beast, imploring, "What's wrong with her?"

"Apart from her being in some kind of shock I couldn't possibly postulate right now," the blue mutant responded.

"Then all of you are just as in the dark as I am?" Superman concluded, still hovering over them. "We should get her to a hospital."

Cyclops looked at him. "But…she's a mutant."

"So?" the Man of Steel responded. "I may not agree with you people. I might even count you as enemies. But someone's in trouble and I'm not going to stand by and let her die."

Superman hovered a bit closer and offered a hand for Cyclops to hand Jean over to him, to allow him to fly her away. It was Storm that interceded.

"While we do appreciate the gesture Superman, Cyclops is quite right. Jean is a mutant," she said, flying in between Superman and the ailing mutant woman. "She needs treatment that only our facilities can offer."

"You should be able to empathize with this," Beast added, glancing from the Kryptonian to Jean. "Your extraterrestrial physiology requires specialized treatment. The same is true for mutants."

"We can talk about this later!" Cyclops yelled. "Jean is getting all cold!"

"If you have medical facilities then tell me where to go!" Superman called, then he flashed before their eyes, faster than any of them could even see. When became visible again he held Jean and she was wrapped up in his cape. "I can hear her pulse. It's erratic. Where do you want me to take her?"

The three mutants exchanged looks. They couldn't let him take her to the mansion. They didn't dare let him see where they lived. Yet if that meant saving Jean's life did they truly have a choice. Superman was holding her gently and they knew he wasn't the type to lie. Not in a situation like this.

"Muir Island," Beast blurted out. "Do you know where it is?"

The Man of Steel thought for a moment. "Off the coast of Scotland right?"

"Ye—" Beast started but the Man of Steel was already a blur in the sky before he finished speaking. The three X-men were left staring at each other.

"What now?" Storm broke the silence between them.

"We are in a bit of a quandary. I, for one, did not anticipate this." Beast nodded. "We need to find out what happened to Jean."

Beast and Storm turned to Cyclops. It was his decision; furthermore they wanted his opinion on what to do about Superman. "I don't think any of us would have guessed Superman would be willing to even listen to us. I almost hope that Rogue and the others aren't successful. Either that or the plan has to go off without a hitch. Otherwise when Superman finds out what happened…"

"Is it too late to call her off?" Storm asked.

"It was she that insisted on radio silence," Beast replied. "We wouldn't be able to contact her now."

"Lets get to Muir Island and take it from there," Cyclops said. "On the way I think we had better call in a few favors just in case."

* * *

"Nightcrawler." Batman struggled to get up. "Listen to me. We've all been deceived."

"Then why do you run from us? Only guilty men run," the voice echoed in the dark.

Batman stared into the darkened corners of the cave where Nightcrawler blended in better than he could ever hope to. The Dark Knight pressed forward into the shadows. "I'm not running now," he announced.

"Then you will allow me to apprehend you?" Nightcrawler's voice came.

"No. But if you'll—"

The bamf sound shot out. Batman saw a flash of light and swung his fist at it. His punch met smoke. The faint sound of rushing air came and Batman pulled his forearm in the way just in time to block another blow to the head. Nightcrawler teleported again and the Dark Knight spun around. Even as he did he almost fell over, lightheaded as he was. One hand clasped his forehead, the other his utility belt.

Nightcrawler snapped directly behind him and Batman flung one of his hands downward. Where darkness had once covered the mutant's attack, blinding light banished it. Batman's fist smashed forward but he stumbled forward as Nightcrawler evaporated just before he made contact.

The light started fading and Batman was slammed in the back of the knee, forced off his feet. The Dark Knight whirled around, flinging batarangs in all directions. He heard them clatter against the cave walls. The air erupted with the sound of Nightcrawler teleporting all around the dark detective. Every time Batman would counter attack Nightcrawler would avoid it and then attack from a new angle.

"If you still maintain your innocence then why do you resist?" Nightcrawler breathed. "Why do you not let us see for ourselves whether your claims are true?"

Batman clenched his fists. His head was pounding and he could feel a spray of blood inside his mouth every time he exhaled. "It doesn't look like you've left me with much choice. How many times have you people attacked me now?"

"Then I repeat my offer. If you are innocent turn yourself in willingly."

"Even if I trusted you I wouldn't do that."

"Then I will have to finish this fight."

The Dark Knight assumed a fighting stance and closed his eyes. Sight was no good at this point. He had to rely completely on sound. The now too familiar bamf went off and Batman's body tensed up waiting for the second one. The sound went off directly above him. The crimefighter rolled to the side and his hand snapped out and clutched Nightcrawlers tail as the mutant descended. With a furious heave, Batman crashed his opponent to the ground and Nightcrawler's head thudded with the stone floor.

The blow left the mutant sprawled out on the ground and Batman nearly following in suit. The superhero found himself on his hands and knees staring at the fuzzy image of the teleporter he was trying to get to. Slowly he inched himself upward and forward with his goal in sight. He shook his head several times to clear it. Then the view changed. Green, yellow, and brown filled everything.

"Ah'm sorry about this," Rogue's voice sounded.

The mutant had placed an iron grip on his shoulder. Batman pulled his fist back and tried to drive it at her but weak as it was it didn't even make her flinch. Instead she just looked at him with sad and understanding eyes.

"I didn't…" Batman struggled. The last bit of his strength spent. "Kill…him."

"I know," Rogue responded as the Dark Knight passed out and she lifted him in her arms. The mutant gazed down at him and cursed herself. Cursed herself for having known the secret of who he was. Cursed herself for shutting down his security. Most of all cursed herself for allowing her teammates to do this to him.

**Next Time: An escape...a betrayal...and trouble at home.**

**UnbelieverDrizzt: **Well I'm glad you decided that you liked it! It took me a bit to get my flow in this story. And you're point is well taken about having so many characters. Luckily the end is in sight. Everything so far has been mounting up for the next few chapters. It might blow up in my face but here's hoping that it doesn't! Thanks for reading!

**Dreambender:** I'll give it to you. My handling of Shiva was kind of off. When I do the special edition I'll have to fix it. I really appreciate your comments though! Dark Knight Returns feel? Awesome! Edge of your seat? You sure know how to give compliments! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**S.T. Lawrence: **Wow thanks for such high praise. You guys really do seem to do your best to give me a big head. Kinda scares me about letting you all down at the end when it's revealed that Bat-mite has been pulling all the strings j/k. Well you already know my thoughts on Superman Returns. I'll be writing up an little review of it actually for my myspace account here in about a day. Anyways thanks for reading and just keep looking for clues because they're scattered throughout the story. Thanks again man.

**Doza: **Hey no worries about ranting. You made some very good points! I think that's why I centered this story in more of the DCU than the MU. It's a mixture but I think I mix more DC themes and characters than I do Marvel. Reason being is that the more Marvel the Universe is the more the DC characters feel somewhat out of place. Anyways I love your analysis of the chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Optimusblack:** To take a page out of Deadpools book: Ooooh! Numbered questions! 1.) Well Rogue showed up in this chapter as you've seen. I'll reveal more in the next about what happened exactly with her and how she fit into everything that's just happened. Though I'm hardly through with her yet. 2.) Well as you stated they will show up when you least expect it and when it will be most dangerous. Suffice it to say they will show. Thanks for reading!

**Travis Lock: **Ah Darkclaw. That was one of the more unique ideas. I'll see about doing a reference like that in another chapter. This one had already been written. I'm glad you enjoyed the story thus far and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Kitty Rasputin: **X3. It was a good summer popcorn flick. I had mixed feelings on it though. I was royally pissed that they killed off Professor Xavier. Especially when the only purpose was to give Halle Berry (whom I despise) a more important role. I also wasn't a big fan of killing off Cyclops. But over all I liked the movie. And it was good to see Shadowcat get her due finally. Anyway I'm glad you finally got to catch up on this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Raptorchicky: **Yeah I enjoyed writing those last couple of lines. Probably one of my favorite cliffhangers yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad there were parts that you really enjoyed!

**Tomakeyoulaugh: **Hey I'm just glad you were able to get through all of it. Thanks for reading!

**Ladyofthebookworms:** Glad you like it! I'll update quick as I can.

**Nanlila:** Fraid there's not too much of a connection this time around. Jubilee as you will see in the next chapter is far from captured. Robin on the other hand...Well you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Carycomic:** Never read wizards thing but yeah. Under normal circumstances I'd give Batman the fight. This time however he's been exahusted by all the other people he's had to fight and deal with. Plus Wolverine got in the cheap shot at the very first. So I think all things considered he did pretty well against them. Thanks for reading!

**Blackheart Syaoran**:Actually Deadpool was looking at us, the readers in the last chapter. He was having another 4th wall moment. Well I hope I satisfied on the Wolverine/Bats fight! Thanks for reading! I'll have to check out that article one day.

**Utsuri:** Well I try to keep some questions unanswered until the end. And you're right about Batman being such a great detective. Too bad he figured this one out a little late though! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Trecebo: **Ooooh! A Dr. Suess reference! Do you like Green K and ham? I do not like it Mxyzam Iam! Okay I'll stop. Hey I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter I really do appreciate your taking time to tell me exactly what you liked. It makes it all worth while. Thanks for reading!

**EmeraldKnight: **Psycho pirate was a fun character. Too bad about what Black Adam did to him. He'll be back. Hopefully. Thanks for taking the time to review and to read! I hope this chapter was as good for you as the last one. And thanks for you in depth analysis about my story. I always to appreciate it when I get compared to the comics in any way shape or form!

**giveGodtheGlory: **Deadpool is a funny guy. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the fight!

**Batfan7: **Hey I'm glad you like how I'm portraying the World's Finest Friendship! I really think there are times when people go overboard on them being so different that they have a hard time relating. Great to see that I'm not alone in thinking that they're best friends despite everything! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**CyclopitcNightbat:** Of course Wolvie gets along with people...just not a lot of them! Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche: **Sneaky clever writer huh? I like the sound of that! Yeah Luthor's stake is pretty clear but rest assured that the other two have definite and diabolical plans for the young mutant! Thanks for reading!

**Chuckjamm2001:** You're right about the distraction. But wrong about Wolverine kidnapping Robin! Keep trying and thanks for reading!

**Robster72: **I'm glad you appreciated the detecting done in this chapter! And trust me everyone gets their dues in the end! Thanks for reading!

**Forcerlo:** Hey thanks for reading! Hope this chapter gave you your fix!


	26. Betrayals

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while. School Summer Semester just ended. I had to move and my house right now currently doesn't have internet. As such I'm on a borrowed computer right now and I'm afraid I don't have time to answer reviews with this update. Though in the next one I'll take in account all reviews I got for this and last chapter. Thanks for reading everybody!**

**Chapter 26**

**Betrayals**

Wayne Manor was a secluded place. Several miles from Gotham, it allowed Bruce Wayne to have access to forest land, rivers, and, most importantly, solitude. It was for this reason that no one was around to notice that a stealthy, sleek, blackbird jet had landed in Bruce Wayne's personal basketball court.

Nor did they notice the group of mutants waiting just outside the doors of the stately manor. Some of them paced, others chit-chatted amongst themselves, and a few kept checking their watches. But one of them didn't speak at all. Instead she stared at their prisoner.

Jubilee stared at Robin in disbelief and horror. Actually that was not true. She stared at Tim Drake in disbelief and horror. He sat bound, gagged, and unmasked at the foot of the BlackBird. Jubilee just couldn't believe he was there. That he had been in front of her face the entire time.

So many things had fallen into place when she saw him unmasked. Tim's odd behavior and occasional disappearances, his lack of being intimidated by Colossus at their first meeting, how Robin had always tried to keep his face a good distance from hers…all of this made sense now. Robin and Tim Drake were one and the same. Jubilee had found this out when Rogue had revealed Batman's secret identity to her teammates.

Capturing Batman was the plan. Rogue had come up with it during the few minutes she had been in possession of Batman's psyche. Then Lex Luthor had expanded it. Cyclops, Jean, Storm, and Beast were all to detain Superman and try to broker a deal to let them peacefully apprehend Batman. If they did not call the X-men at the appointed time, the mutants that Rogue had led to the Bat-cave were to do what they had to do.

Robin was the wild card, the mistake. It was Cable who caught him. Just outside of a dojo that Batman had gone into. Cable had requested permission to attack Batman then and there. But it was Rogue's operation and she said the only place they could attack Batman was in the cave.

Still when Robin had sighted a team of the X-men doing recon, Rogue had insisted that he be captured. Now they waited with him as their prisoner. They waited for Rogue to bring out her team, waited to see if she had been successful in her plan. Robin was only an afterthought sitting and waiting as well.

Jubilee glanced in his direction. He had his head down, with a defeated, downtrodden look. Colossus and Shadowcat stood a bit off. Talking while facing forward they were oblivious to Robin.

"They have been down there too long," Colossus said. "You should phase down there and see if they need our help."

Jubilee took a step backward. Her eyes still fixed on Colossus and Shadowcat.

"It's only been thirty minutes since they reported that Batman had arrived,"she responded to him.

The young mutant shifted her gaze toward Robin who still wasn't looking up at her.

"I just hope dat de Chere is okay," Gambit commented. "Somting about de Bat has had her spooked since we fought him in Metropolis."

"It was because of the memories she absorbed. Who knows what goes on in his warped mind?" Shadowcat replied with a sigh.

Robin finally raised his head, though his concentration was not on the mutants talking a few feet in front of him. Instead it was on whoever was untying his gag. Once it fell away the Teen Wonder craned his head as far as it could go to see who it was. Then a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"How could you?" Jubilee hissed.

"How could I what?" Robin replied, turning his gaze towards the mutants in front of him. Obviously Jubilee didn't want them seeing her talk to him. "I should ask you the same thin— Ow! What are you doing?"

"Tightening these things, you're not escaping."

Robin smiled. He knew he was at the point of no return anyway. "Why, Jubes, I had no idea you were into that kind of thing. Don't you think it's a bit public?"

Robin clenched his teeth as the ropes bit tighter into his skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jubilee growled.

"Why do you think I broke up with you?" Robin responded. "After everything that happened I couldn't keep pulling the double agent thing to you. And you guys were trying to kill Batman!"

"He killed Professor Xavier!"

"No he didn't!"

"Explain the footage!"

"Clayface, Mystique, Apocalpse, take your pick."

"Jean said that the Professor was telling her that telepathically before he died."

"Then they must have fooled him too. Batman would never kill anyone. Especially Professor Xavier! He was trying to save him."

"You don't have any proof!"

"Don't you think it's convenient that there was only one eye-witness? The same guy who not even being a mutant seems to be calling the X-men's shots? A guy who has an admitted grudge against Superman and Batman?"

"How can you defend him? Charles Xavier was like my dad!" Jubilee's voice cracked slightly.

"Batman is my dad. I'm his adopted son!" Robin replied. "That's how I can defend him. That and I know he didn't do anything!"

There was a sudden commotion in front of them. The mutants that had been allowed to come on the mission all started straining to see something.

"What's happening?" Robin asked, lifting his head as high as he could see. Instead of answering him Jubilee walked right past and pushed in front of the small group.

Colossus, Shadowcat, Gambit, Angel, Cable, and Cannonball all gasped and let another person into their group. A certain blue furred mutant. Nightcrawler was holding his head gingerly. The other mutants bombarded him with questions. Each trying to find out the events that had take place in the cave. Even Jubilee seemed to forget Robin and ran forward to ascertain what had happened.

"What happened to your head?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"We should get that looked at…"

"Where's Wolvie? What happened to Wolvie?"

Nightcrawler pushed out his hands trying to get a bit more breathing room. The mutants moved away slightly, barraging him to get details. "It was a success," he breathed. "Rogue has him."

"What about Wolverine?" Jubilee insisted.

"I'm fine," the mutant's voice came out in a shiver. Wolverine exited the Manor's doors. The exposed skin on his arms was pink and splotchy like he had been in a freezer too long.

"What happened? Jubilee ran to him placing hand on his arm only to retract it and shake water off. "You're like ice!"

"Blasted bat is tough as nails," he growled. "Haven't been this cold since Bobby decided to have his last 'Christmas in July' party."

"Hey not my fault you got in the way." Iceman shrugged.

"Look we can argue about this—" Kitty started but she like everyone else paused when Rogue finally immerged from the mansion.

She carried the unconscious Dark Knight in her arms, not flung over her shoulder as they might have expected. Rather she cradled him gently the way one cradles a fallen soldier or comrade in arms. Her eyes leaked tears that collected at her chin before splashing onto his batsymbol.

"You did it Che—" Gambit started moving toward her and Batman as did a couple of the other mutant.

"Get away from him!" Rogue yelled, pulling Batman with her. The southern mutant's eyes fixed on Wolverine etched with rage. It only lasted for a moment but they all knew that if looks could kill, not even Wolverine's healing factor would have saved him. Her eyes moved to Angel. "Warren, he's bleeding badly. He needs help. Ah don't know how much longer before he'll bleed ta death."

"You want me to…help him?" Angel cocked a brow, knowing that the blood running in his veins had healing powers.

"Ah told you, Ah'd only help ya capture him if ya didn't kill him!" Rogue screamed, tears of anguish and guilt gushing now. Her hands now soaked in his blood finally released him onto the ground and she sobbed. "Oh Lord what have Ah done?"

"The right thing Rogue," Cable said evenly.

"You call yourselves heroes!" rose above and all eyes fixed onto Robin. He was struggling against his bonds, his face contorted into a vengeful glare that would have made his unconscious partner proud. "Batman didn't do anything except for try and help you! Now that you've almost killed him you won't help him live?"

"We don't owe him anything, kid." Iceman shrugged. But Angel was already complying and dripping some of his own healing blood on the Dark Knight's wounds.

Wolverine turned to Rogue. "Since the kid here is being a pest seems like a good time to ask what you want to do with him."

Rogue stuttered for a moment. "Ah…Ah don't know. He wasn't part of the plan I made while I had absorbed Batman."

"Well we can't turn him lose." Kitty sighed. "As much as I don't like it we're going to have to take him with us and have Jean wipe this from his mind just like she'll do to Batman…if he didn't kill the Professor that is."

"No," Rogue demanded, rising up into the air and glaring at her teammates. "That was never part of the plan! That was Luthor's idea and Ah won't be a part of it! Ah only agreed to help ya'll capture him so ya could finally talk ta him and he could prove he was innocent! If ya'll hadn't been so hellbent on capturing him in the first place this wouldn't'a happened.'

"Now Rogue, just calm down darlin'," Wolverine started, Rogue flew right at his face.

"Don't you be tellin me ta calm down, Logan! Ah have half a mind to wring your neck for what ya did to him!"

"I did what needed to be done, darlin'!" He retorted. "More than I can say fer some!"

"Ya didn't have ta stab him like that!"

"Hey!" Jubilee hollered. "Where'd Robin go?"

The mutants stopped. All of them had been focusing on the verbal combat that Rogue and Wolverine had been engaging in. Their eyes shot to the spot where the Teen Wonder had been. His ropes lay neatly severed. An 'R' shaped shuriken also left there. It took the whole of one second for them to look the other way. Batman was gone as well.

"They're going back inside!" Wolverine roared, running toward the doors of the mansion.

He was yanked back and thrown a good twenty yards away. "No ya don't!" Rogue hollered. "Maybe if you'll cool off a bit by the time you get back here!"

Some of the X-men had paused for a moment, staring at their teammate. But several had already begun tearing into the mansion. Bound and determined that they would not lose their captive. Rogue looked at the few that had paused.

"Let's go!" she yelled darting toward the manor. "But don't hurt him!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"He can probably hear us right now," Cyclops said pacing the length of the cockpit. A considerable short length.

"There are sound dampeners on the Blackbird," Beast responded from the pilot's chair. "Not even his super-hearing can penetrate it."

"How can we be sure?" Storm asked.

Beast sighed and put it on autopilot. "Because Lex Luthor had his men check it out. If anyone would know it's him."

Both Cyclops and Storm looked at each other. The X-men's leader had stopped pacing. Just the mention of Lex Luthor had caused them all to stop and think especially considering their current situation and impending dilemma. Beast was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps it would best if we discussed the forthcoming confrontation we will have with the Man of Steel. Commencing with a talk of Lex Luthor."

"Fine with me," Cyclops replied. "I don't have to be a telepath to know that he hasn't led us to a good place. At the time we accepted his help because it seemed that with the Professor's death, Superman and Batman were plotting against us. We needed all the help we could get."

"But he's led us from bad to worse," Storm interjected. "And his additions to Rogue's plan…"

"I know. It won't work now," Cyclops responded. "Not with Jean like that. If Batman remembers…"

"The plan could still work," Beast said. "Emma Frost could still erase the memories from Batman's mind after we know for certain what the truth is."

Cyclops took a seat and ran a hand through his hair. Rogue's plan had been simple. Go to Batman's headquarters with the X-men and confront him there. She had insisted that he could be reasoned with; if he wouldn't listen and he attacked them then she promised they would take him down. She said she would only do this because she knew that if she didn't help them find Batman. Someone was going to get hurt the next time they confronted him.

Then Luthor had gotten wind. He had insisted that if they didn't distract Superman it would only get messier. He had set up the meeting. Before they knew it however he had taken control of the plan. He'd convinced them that Batman would never listen to reason, that unless they used force he would hurt them or they'd be forced to kill him.

So it was decided against Rogue's wishes that they would go with Luthor's proposal, the plan was to capture him and find out what he knew. If he did kill the Professor then they would seek justice. If he didn't…Jean could make him forget what had happened.

It had made sense to them at the time but it seemed the more time that passed the more they realized it had been a mistake. And quite possibly that Luthor was to blame. Now Superman had acted completely the opposite of what they had thought. He had helped them. Saved Jean, all the while their teammates were capturing his best friend.

Storm took a breath. "I do not think we should go forward with the plan. I know that Rogue is still the only one that believes that Batman didn't kill Charles. But after what Superman just did…I don't think we can go forward with it."

"But what if Superman is wrong?" Cyclops asked. "What if Batman is responsible. This may be our only chance at him."

"As much as I am loathe to admit it," Beast answered with a sigh, "Ororo is correct. With these developments I don't see how we could possibly justify our position now. Not unless Batman did indeed kill Charles."

"But we saw that tapes—" Cyclops started but a small beeping noise cut him off.

"We're coming up on Muir Island right now," Beast announced. "We'd best determine our course of action with Superman before we see him face to face."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muir Island was a secluded place. Tucked in the rocky coast of east Britain it was perhaps the world's foremost institution for the study of Genetics and Mutation. Its remote location was ideal for this as it discouraged intruders and possible attackers. It was hard to reach by boat but not by air.

This made it easily accessible to the Man of Steel. Moria Mactaggart had been more than a little surprised when he had arrived. Sonic booms accompanying him and none other than Jean Grey wrapped up in his cape. She had wasted no time in getting the mutant woman to the medical facility.

Now the Superman stood on the rocky cliffside of the island, watching as the waves smashed against them, spraying water as high as it would go. He had left the facility the moment he heard the Lockheed turbo jet engines coming. His telescopic vision picked them up from miles away. The same X-men he had left in New York.

He turned back to the facility to see Dr. Mactaggart coming out to greet the mutants, which had no doubt been picked up on the radar. He hovered over to her. She was human. One hundred percent, not a speck of mutant or meta DNA in her. And yet she had made her life's work the healing and aiding of mutant kind. He respected that.

"I cannae thank ye enough," she said in her thick Scottish accent. "If ye hadne brought her here she would be dead."

Superman let a smile curve up his face. "Glad I could help. I only hope she'll be alright."

"If ye don mind me askin," she said, "why'd ye do this? We've all wotched as ye've been in conflict with the X-men. Why're ye so concerned about Jean Grey then?"

The Man of Steel thought on this a moment. "Maybe it's just because I think all life is sacred. And if things had been different between the X-men and me…we might have been allies. I know what it's like to feel different from everyone."

"They're really good people," she said. "Ye haveta understand that losing…losing Charles like that. It was hard on 'em. On all of us."

"That may be," he responded. "But Batman is my friend, and I'm not about to let them hurt him."

Superman's eyes scanned the sky, but he didn't need to employ any of his different visual enhancements to see the X-jet clearing the clouds and coming in for a landing, where he and Dr. Mactaggart were waiting for them.

"Maybe we can talk now," he said. "I dislike the circumstances but I think it's long overdue. If they're willing to listen to me I'm willing to listen to them."

"It's whot Charles wouldhav wanted." Moria smiled.

Superman's cape billowed as did Moria's lab coat from the heated air the jet produced as it landed. No sooner did the ramp lower than did Cyclops burst out with Beast and Storm behind him. Even with his eyes covered by the visor worry was printed all across his face.

"Is she alright?" he cried, going directly to Moria.

"She's stable," she replied. "But she's not conscious right now. An' I daene know when or if she'll be awakin"

Cyclops didn't respond rather he merely nodded and looked at the ground. Then a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He flinched when he saw it was Superman. The Man of Steel's face didn't show any of the anger that they had gotten used to seeing. Instead it demonstrated compassion.

"I can get some people to try and help her," he said, "Maybe if I can find Mar…"

Superman trailed off, finely tuned ears focused in on a sound. Words from half the world away words that he knew all to well. "Superman help!" His eyes turned on the X-men…he was a fool! They had set him up!

"You tricked me!" He took a hard step toward them, leaving a crushing footprint in the concrete underneath him. "After I helped you? If you know what's good for you, you won't go anywhere!"

In a rush of wind and a thunderous sonic boom the Man of Steel rocketed off, away from Muir Island, away from the X-men, in the direction of Gotham City.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Mansion shook; Robin gritted his teeth and pulled. Batman was nearly dead weight. His breaths were short and ragged. The Teen Wonder ducked into the kitchen and pulled one of the drawers and finding a hidden switch. One of the walls slid open and he dragged Batman into the compartment, looking back as it hissed closed.

The small closet sized hideaway was one of Wayne Manor's panic rooms. It was reinforced with titanium walls, individual air filters, and shock absorbers that could remain intact under the seismic pressure of .7 earthquakes. Even with all that Robin knew he had only bought himself a few minutes. He could hear the X-men tearing through the mansion looking for him. He looked at the security cameras it displayed. The X-men hadn't found their way to them yet.

"Batman." He grabbed his mentor by the shoulders. "Bruce, wake up! Bruce, can you hear me?"

The Dark Knight stirred slightly, letting out a low moan. Robin shook him a little more. To this Batman responded slightly more, gritting his teeth as he fought toward consciousness.

"Tim," he finally managed.

"I'm here, Bruce," Robin responded, "We're safe for now but it's only a matter of time before they find us."

"Get…get out of here," Batman breathed. "The cave…go…"

Robin shook his head. "Yeah right. I'm not going to leave you with here! The X-men almost killed you!"

"Go…" Batman said with the hint of growl in his voice. "Me…they want."

Batman started to pull himself up, his legs shaking with ever movement. Robin was at his side helping him but the Dark Knight pushed him away weakly while leaning against the wall for support. His head shook as he looked at the teen hero.

"Tim, I said get out of here," he declared.

"I heard you the first time and I told you that I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Look there's no way you'll be able to evade them while trying to drag me down to the cave." Batman's voice grew stronger, but his breathing was growing heavier with each word. "If you try to get me down with you then we'll both be captured."

"But—"

"Get…" He started but clapped one hand on the side of his head. "Get to Dick or Clark. That's the only—"

"But—"

"Go!" Batman's hand suddenly found the control panel and the door slid open. "Now."

Robin hesitated for a moment, they could both hear the mutants getting closer, and judging by the sounds, Wolverine was leading the way. Robin gritted his teeth; he couldn't just abandon Batman, but the detective in him, the part that sounded like Batman, insisted it was the only way.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just stood there and stared at the man that he had idolized, mimicked, respected, and cared for like a father. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, gave it a squeeze then gave him slight nudge off toward the exit. Robin's boots felt like they had been reinforced by lead weights, but he forced each step to be quicker than the last.

The Teen Wonder reached the exit leading out of the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman stepping out of the panic room and head toward the sound of the approaching X-men. Robin forced his view forward and burst into one of the main dining rooms. Only to stop dead in his tracks as he was met with one of the very people he was trying to get away from.

"Led us on a merry chase, pup," Gambit said taking several steps forward. His bo-staff drawn and resting against his shoulder. "But we be taking Batman in for de murders. Now don' make this hard on yourself."

Robin responded by extracting his own staff and holding in front of him defensively. "Get out of my way," he growled.

"Nice Batman voice." Gambit assumed a fighting stance of his own. "But dat not gonna help you much."

Rather than throw a comeback, Robin launched himself at the X-man, darting his staff at his opponent's face. Gambit deflected and swept toward Robin's feet. The Teen Wonder expertly threw his feet into the air and slammed his staff down a split second later. Allowing him to pivot in mid air and slam his boots into Gambit's chest.

The mutant tumbled back and Robin's momentum allowed him to somersault to his feet. He charged at the still prone Gambit, arching his staff downward. The Cajun blocked it inches from his face, and then kicked his feet out toward Robin's legs. The Teen Wonder took the blow to one leg, standing too close to dodge. He rolled with the attack and landed in a crouch by then Gambit had gotten to his feet as well.

"How you get so good, pup?"

"Practice, and a relentless teacher."

"Here I thought kid like you be making out with Supergirl."

"Shut up!" Robin snarled, cracking his staff against Gambit's.

Instead of countering with another strike, Gambit's hands lashed out and clasped onto Robin's staff. A bright glow emanated from the staff and Gambit could be seen grinning from behind it. Robin hurled it away. The ensuing explosion knocked both of them off of their feet. Robin collided with a wall, Gambit with a suit of armor that promptly crumbled on top of him.

The Teen Wonder barely had time to get up before glowing pieces of armor were being hurled his way. Gauntlets, vanguards, helmet visor, Robin expertly danced around them. His hand shot to his belt and a series of projectiles with stylized blinking 'R's lashed out, embedding themselves into the walls. Before Gambit could even ask what that was supposed to do the projectiles exploded, covering the mutant in debris.

"Two can play at that game," Robin quipped then charged toward the door. Behind him he heard the sound of someone entering, no doubt drawn by the various explosions. Even as turned into the hallway he heard the sound of something being fired at him. Freezing snow hit the back of his neck, part of the ice beam that had barely missed him.

Before he could prepare some other defense, he felt hands clasp his torn cape and throw him at the wall. Robin's shoulder took the brunt of it as he twisted to see Shadowcat as his attacker. He launched himself at her, foot leading the way in a kick that would have surely taken her out of the chase. Instead he flew right through her and nearly crashed into another wall.

A wall that promptly erupted outward with the gleaming form of Colossus towering over the Teen Wonder. His bulky frame imposed itself through the entire hall. Robin knew there would be no getting around him, not with his steam roller sized hands clasping at him.

Robin was about to wonder how things could get worse with Colossus and Shadowcat pinning him in, but of course things did. Iceman appeared at the end of the hallway, his hands giving off a cyan glow. The Teen Wonder glanced to all sides, completely surrounded by super powered mutants bent on his capture. Just another day in the office.

"Do not fight us, child," Colossus warned as he loomed over him. "It will be easier on you that way."

"Yeah like I don't hear that every other night," Robin snapped, keeping his eyes on Colossus. From the end of the hall, however Iceman's voice called out.

"I'll get him, Kitty phase!"

Robin twisted his head just in time to see a freezing beam of ice jetting toward him. His reaction was instantaneous. The Teen Wonder dove right at Shadowcat. Passing right through her lower body just as the ice beam traveled through her phased upper half and encrusted Colossus in a block of ice. Robin hurled a birdarang upward, cutting a support on one of the chandeliers.

He didn't even watch it crash down onto the icy form of the X-man. Instead he sprinted past the block of ice Colossus was encased in, even as Shadowcat was using her phasing powers to get him out. Robin tried to pick up speed with every step. But he found himself halting in the study. It had been his destination, but the sight of the clock smashed open gave him pause. The X-men really did seem to know everything about them. The teen hero ran to the clock but was again halted.

"I gotta bone to pick with ya, kid," Wolverine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The mutant had appeared behind him. He was giving Robin the same look people gave a particularly nasty piece of garbage that had fallen out of the trash. He didn't have his claws out but he didn't need to. Robin was intimidated enough.

"What kind a game did ya think you were playing with Jubilee, huh?"

"I'm not going to explain myself to you!" Robin declared, hurling smoke pellets in the mutant's direction and bolting down the stairway. He could hear Wolverine coughing and roaring. Robin didn't dare look back. Wolverine would be right behind him. He needed to stall the mutant. That was the best he could hope for.

With each stair step he started tossing items from his belt, more smoke pellets, flash bang grenades, sticky pellets. His best hope was that Wolverine would step on these and cause them to activate, giving the Teen Wonder the time to activate the teleporter. A long shot but the best he had.

Robin reached the final step. Parts of the cave had been ruined. Especially the computer – slash marks and blood were everywhere. Tim gritted his teeth at that sight. He knew whose blood that was. There was a loud bang from the stairway. Wolverine was coming.

The teen ran to the teleporter and started typing in the destination, but ears finely tuned to hear someone sneaking up on him had him snapping around and raising his last birdarang. Even when he saw who it was he didn't lower it.

"Tim," Jubilee said, her hands were drawn out, ready to fire. "Stop right there. I'm not letting you get away."

"Why? Too afraid that I'll expose this travesty?"

"If you call yourself a hero then why can't you allow us to have justice? Not all of us have the luck to be popular."

Robin inched his free hand toward the activation button. "That's not how it is and you know it. Batman is innocent. You're not interested in justice you just want a piece of him."

"Prove it! Tim, prove to me he's innocent and I'll…"

"What? Tell them to leave us alone? Why do you even care? I've told you everything I could to get you to believe me."

Jubilee's hands quivered slightly. "How can I even believe a word you say? You tricked me from the moment we met!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Robin shot back, his finger touched the activation button and the machine whirred to life. "If you don't believe me on anything else – anything – then believe me when I say that Batman…Bruce didn't do anything! He's a hero…he's…"

Jubilee shook her head at him and he continued. "He's everything I…want to be…"

"A murder—"

"Don't! I'm tired of this. Bruce has been like my father for years! Now you're people have him! And I promise you, Jubilee, that if he gets hurt, nothing will stop me from paying you back! So if you're going to shoot me then do it! Because if you don't then I'm stepping into the teleporter!"

"Tim…I…" Jubilee stammered.

Robin let the batarang drop and turned to the teleporter. His head moved to look behind his shoulder. "It wasn't all a lie, Jubilee, I never lied about how I felt about you...I'm sorry."

Tim took a step toward the teleporter but a hand caught his. His eyes moved to see Jubilee looking at him intently. The hatred they had been displaying gone. It was instead the look she had given him when they had been together in Metropolis.

"He didn't do it," she said. "Did he?"

Robin didn't respond. Instead he nodded to her with a smile, his hand tightening around hers. Wolverine's voice sounded from the other end of the cave. He was covered in grime from the smoke pellets, the remnants of the sticky grenades were plastered onto his costume.

"Jubes! Stop him!"

Before Jubilee could do anything Robin's grip tightened and her eyes went wide as he jumped backward into the teleporter.

Wolverine halted in mid-stride as Jubilee and Robin disappeared in a flash of light. He burst toward the machine but the coordinates had been set for a one time use. He had no idea where they had gone. Rogue's voice rang in the communicator attached to his costume.

"Ah have Batman secured everybody. We have ta go."

"We can't go until we have Robin," Iceman's voice came.

"Robin got away," Wolverine growled. "And he took Jubilee with him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Superman made sure his altitude was correct; he was well above anything that might get in his way. This was a good thing because he had no intention of stopping for anything. If he had been flying lower he would have smashed through buildings and shattered glass with the sonic booms his great speed was giving off.

He could still see the guilty faces the X-men had given him just before he had rocketed away. He couldn't believe he had let them do that to him! He couldn't believe they had actually harmed one of their own teammates to fool him into helping. All to get him away from Gotham. All to distract him.

His super-hearing could already pick up the sounds of the battle ending. He was already at top speed and would arrive in a matter of minutes. His eyes went down to the ground, scanning the area with his telescopic vision. He was nearing Bristol, the county that housed Wayne Manor. He moved his eyes away from that area and onto Gotham City itself.

If it had been Metropolis he might have had a difficulty as Lex Luthor had lined so much of it in lead. Thankfully though Gotham didn't give him these same problems. Unfortunately that wasn't entirely true. Wayne Manor was coated in lead paint and the Batcave had been built with similar materials to prevent any super stalkers. Superman rolled his eyes that Batman would give his home the "Lex Luthor treatment" even now as he passed over Wayne Manor was a visual dead spot. He could hear commotion down there but he didn't have time to get Batman's permission.

Superman rocketed past the mansion and into Gotham City proper. His ears tuned to where the battle was. Something had happened. The screams had disappeared. There was no sign of the battle that had been raging just moments earlier. This was bad.

The Man of Steel came onto his target. The building looked like it had been hit with a wrecking ball then had a bomb filled with napalm dropped on it. It took less than a second for his eyes to find who he was looking for. The person that had called for his help. He shot down to him, smoke was rising from his body as he struggled to breath.

"J'onn!" Superman cried, putting his hand under the Martian's head. It was warm to the touch. Someone had lit him on fire. His greatest weakness.

"They…took her…" J'onn J'onzz breathed. "They took Karina."

**Next time: Prelude to War.**


	27. Prelude to War

**A/N: Just in time for Halloween! I hope you all have good plans. I will be dressing as Wolverine this year. Sorry for the delays. Still having computer problems. But wow. I'm never skipping a chapter or Reviewer responses again. That's three whole pages I had to write. My fingers are killing me! Also I just set up a forum on this website for this story. That way if any of you people have burning questions that you can't wait for me to answer with the next chapter I'll be able to do that. Thanks for reading everybody! And thanks to Calico for the beta work. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

**Prelude to War**

"Incoming life forms," a computerized voice announced. "Location of transmission: Gotham City."

All eyes went to the teleporter. It was the weekend, so it was no surprise that someone would be coming from Gotham, but what was surprising was the plural "life forms."

"Did Robin say anything about bringing somebody?" Cyborg looked to his companion.

"Like he actually tells us anything anyway." Beast Boy scratched his mop of green hair. "But as far as I know, no."

The machine started cycling, bringing the Teen Wonder and his guest whether the Titans liked it or not. Already the pair was starting to appear. The two heroes exchanged looks.

"Go get Superboy," Cyborg said. "Something's not right."

"Sure thing, boss-dude."

No sooner had Beast Boy disappeared than did the teleporter deposit its travelers. Cyborg was out of his seat in instant. Sure enough it was Robin, but he also recognized the young girl that was with him. She had been in the news enough recently for just about anyone to recognize her. Robin stumbled to the ground, exhausted. The Jubilee looked like she couldn't decide if she should be scared or infuriated.

"Robin!" he ran to the teen hero, "What happened?"

Before he could answer however Beast Boy arrived with not only Superboy but the rest of the Titans in tow: Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Raven, and Starfire. One would have thought that Kid Flash would have reached Robin first but it was Superboy. The Boy of Steel zoomed ahead. Robin was bleeding and bruised.

"Robbie! What happened to you Bro? What's she doing here?"

Robin didn't answer right away. His eyes turned to Jubilee, who was still standing right next to the teleported. It appeared that she had indeed picked an emotion - anger. For a moment he returned her glare. He ripped off his mask.

"The X-men attacked us!" he declared, "They have Batman! They almost killed him!"

The Teen Titans stared, wide eyed; Beast Boy's jaw looked like he was changing into a puffer fish with as wide as it was going. All of them knew Batman; it was unthinkable that he would be taken down so suddenly. Starfire was the first to give a true reaction. Her gaze shifted from Robin to Jubilee, a vindictive glow in her emerald eyes.

"So you captured one of them!" She flew closer the mutant. "You intend to exchange prisoners!"

"I'm not letting anybody exchange me!" Jubilee growled, lifting her hands up.

"Calm down, Starfire. I didn't kidnap her."

"Coulda fooled me!" Jubliee snarled. "Just cause I said I believed you didn't mean gave you permission to drag me here…wherever here is."

"It's Titan Tower," Kid Flash zipped to her. "I'm Kid Flash. Pleased to meet you."

"Send me back, Tim."

"Dude, she knows your secret identity?" Beast Boy perked up.

"I can't send you back."

"Let me heal you, Robin, then you can explain everything." Raven walked to him, even though his eyes were fixed on the young mutant.

"So I am a prisoner."

"You brought an X-man here?" Wonder Girl chimed in. "You better have a good reason."

"You're not a prisoner…but I can't send you back…just yet."

"It was a one trip teleportation," Cyborg offered. "We don't need to worry about the X-men coming here."

"Oh I get it! So I'm only a prisoner until you've had your fun with me, huh? You're a real sicko, you know that?"

"DonttalkaboutRobinthatway!He'dneverdoanythinglikethat!BesidesyourguysaretheonesthatcapturedBatman!Weshouldbetakingyouprisoner!"

"Jubliee, I only need you to listen to me! After you hear what I have to say I'll let you go anywhere you want."

"Robin, tell us what is happening!" Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I did listen you!" Jubilee snapped, "Now I'm halfway across the country!"

"Everybody shut up!" Superboy's voice boomed over the different conversations. All eyes went to him, hovering a few feet off the ground. "Whatever reason Robin had for bringing Jubilee doesn't matter. Batman's been captured. I don't need to be a detective to know that's an emergency! Let's give Robin the space he needs to say what he needs to so we can help."

All eyes went from Superboy to Robin. The Teen Wonder nodded to his friend. "Guys, if you could all give me a few minutes alone with Jubilee…We have a lot to talk about."

There were some head nods and the young team of heroes filed out. Only Superboy lingered. Neither Robin or Jubilee even seemed to notice him. Their eyes were fixed on each other. The Boy of Steel came up to the young mutant. "Jubilee…I don't know why Robin brought you…but listen to him. He wouldn't have without good reason."

That said the two were left alone save for the sound of the various machines and computers and their own breathing. Jubilee kept her gaze fixed on him. Almost a look that Professor X gave his students that he knew were lying to him about some terrible secret. And even though it was Robin that said he wanted to speak it was Jubilee that broke the silence.

"So you kidnapped me just to tell me something. What is it?"

"I didn't have a choice," he responded, not making eye contact. "Wolverine came down…I knew that if I didn't move in that instant I'd never be able to set things straight between us."

"What's there to set straight? I told you I believed you! You could have just left!"

"No I couldn't…I need your help. You can convince the X-men to let Batman go or at least get me into your base so I can rescue him. I can't do this on my own. I need you."

"You need…" Jubilee turned her gaze from him and rubbed her temples with her eyes clenched. "Tim…a few hours ago I thought you were just a spoiled rich kid. Now I find out you're a superhero, one of the ones I've been fighting. I don't even know if the X-men will listen to me. Especially after this. I…I don't know."

A hand brushed against her shoulder, then tightened in a warm squeeze. Jubilee brought her eyes to meet his. There it was. Not the look of Robin the Teen Wonder, Batman's partner, but Tim Drake. The same look he had given her when they first met. The unflinching gaze into her eyes that had sparked interest in her from the beginning.

"You're a hero too, Jubilee, I know you are. Help me, please," he said. "We can sort out everything else afterwards."

"Tim…"

The door behind them swished open, startling the couple, each instantly going into some sort of defensive stance. They were surprised that it was Superboy himself that was interrupting them since it was he that had ensured they had the privacy they needed to speak. But the look on his face threw away all doubts that it was a needless interruption.

"Superman is calling me," he said going for one of the computers. "Whatever it is it's urgent. He's signaled both my communicator and he's whistling."

Jubilee took a couple of steps back from the computer as the Boy of Steel started punching up keys. A moment later the screen in front of him was filled with the image of the Man of Steel himself. Jubilee retreated even further, ensuring she wouldn't be in his line of sight. The two Teen Titans looked up at the image. Both of them had seen Superman furious before and neither of them liked how close to it he looked right now.

"Connor, I need you to get to the Fortress as soon as you can. Something's come up."

Superboy paused for a moment exchanging looks with Robin. Did he already know about Batman? The Boy of Steel returned to face his mentor. "Sure thing, big guy. What's going on?"

"Too much to tell you over the a view screen. The Brotherhood of Mutants has disappeared and Martian Manhunter has been attacked."

"Was Karina with him?" Robin stepped up. "Did you find her?"

Superman didn't respond for a moment. "No. They captured her. The X-men distracted me while the Brotherhood ambushed J'onn. It was all a trick. I'll be leaving Gotham in just a moment. I'm stopping by the Batcave before I meet with you at the Fortress. Superman out."

Before either of the teenaged heroes could say or do anything the image of Superman blinked away. Superboy tried to raise him again but he had apparently shut off whatever device he had been using to contact them. Neither of them noticed that Jubilee had crept back up toward them. She had a look of horror etched on her face.

"This isn't good," she said. "We need to get back to the cave before he shows up. The X-men will be long gone by now. But he's…"

"He's gonna be pissed is what he's going to be!" Superboy growled, turning on Jubilee. "I don't know everything that's been going on…but I don't know what you guys were playing at trying to kidnap both Batman and get to that Karina chick at the same time!"

Jubilee looked like she was going to give him a huge piece of her mind but she paused. "Who's Karina?"

Both Robin and Superboy's faces switched to puzzlement. Robin stepped forward. "What do you mean you don't know who Karina Bradshaw is? She's been the one who Apocalypse, Luthor, and Ra's Al Ghul have been after this entire time."

"First I've heard of it," she replied folding her arms. "And when are you guys going to get it through your heads that the X-men don't have anything to do with the Brotherhood? We've only been trying to bring the Professor's killer to justice! Why do you think we've even listened to Luthor? He's the only guy that's been willing to help!"

"Yeah willing to help you catch the wrong guy," Superboy said.

"I might believe Tim about that but there's still no proof that he didn't. Just your say so."

"But you have Luthor's say so and you believe that without a second thought."

"Like I said he's the only one that's been willing to help!"

"That's because he's using you."

"You don't have any proof of that."

"Actually," Robin's voice broke in. "That's not entirely true…"

………………………………...

Most of the chess pieces were off the board. A few pawns were littered here and there, as well as a stray bishop and rook. The royalty were all in play. The Batman and Superman pieces, the Professor Xavier and Wolverine pieces. The game continued. Both opponents held the confidence that should the need arise they could postpone the game for a couple hundred years and resume exactly where they left off. Things were just like that for immortals.

Both Apocalypse and Ra's Al Ghul were please with the events that had been set into motion. Sure there had been a few kinks along the way. Batman had come far too close for comfort. Which was why Apocalypse was seething so. In many ways he wanted Luthor to fail to get the X-men to capture him. He hated working with a mere human.

But Luthor had been successful. Batman was out of the way, there was only one final nudge and he would be dead, then the X-men would no longer be a factor. All that would remain was the King. Superman. And there was but one final piece to be put in place to deal with him.

Well deal with him and destroy the world. Each in its own time and place.

"How long have you two been staring at that board?"

"We could stare at it for the entirety of your lifetime and it would not bore us," Apocalypse responded, "nor would we miss you."

"I presume you have news for us?" Ra's asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the board.

"It's nothing that you two would concern yourselves over," Luthor replied.

"Then leave us."

"I will, but I'll be taking young Karina Bradshaw with me."

For the first time in half a day both Ra's and Apocalypse moved their heads from the board. Luthor's brows lowered and his smile widened.

"Or perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps that does interest you."

"I warn you not toy with me, Luthor," Apocalypse growled. "Do you really have her?"

Luthor folded his arms and leaned against the desk the room contained. It had belonged to Napoleon Bonaparte. "Of course I have her. My agents brought her in moments ago."

"How was she was able to hide from us?" Ra's said, his eyes gleaming with an excitement that even his years could not contain. "Were you able to ascertain that?"

"She's been protected by Martian Manhunter."

"Ah," Ra's nodded. "That would explain why the Professor and our operatives had such a difficult time in locating her."

"Is all ready?"

"The engineers are performing a final test then we just have to wait until our guest of honor is ready."

"My own scientists will inspect the device," Apocalypse said.

"As will mine," Ra's added. "There can be no mistake."

Luthor rolled his eyes. "Very well. But I assure you both that the device will work properly. Do you really think I would allow for an error? We're talking about the death of Superman here!"

"If you were truly capable of killing him on your own," Apocalypse sneered, "then we wouldn't all be gathered here now would we?"

If he had had the power Lex Luthor might have tried to rip off Apocalypse's head. Instead he was forced to clench his fists and his teeth. A gesture that only brought an even wider smile to the face of the World's First Mutant. Ra's Al Ghul on the other hand was ignoring the squabbling pair all together. He had shuffled past to work on the one thing that was completely alien to the room full of antiquities.

Talia's face appeared on the computer monitor. Her beautiful eyes scanning the trio. Ra's smiled as she settled in on him. "I have good news, Daughter. We found the mutant. We will begin the final phase of our plan in a matter of hours."

"Very well, Father," Talia responded, no trace of her father's jubilation on her face. "I shall continue my reconnaissance on the X-mansion then?"

"Yes, Daughter. I wish to be informed the moment the X-men arrive with Batman."

Talia's eyes widened slightly. "Then they have him?"

"My operatives in Gotham have confirmed it. After the Detective is taken into their base I want you to return to our home. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father."

Talia's image blinked out and Ra's adjusted his cape with a smug smile. His eyes fell upon Luthor. "You are to be commended, young man. I must confess that I never thought you could pull it off. Of the three of us you are the only one deficient in wisdom. Yet you have carried out the plan superbly."

"My," Luthor remarked in a flat monotone, "what an eloquent compliment. But as much as I enjoy being patronized by the two of you. I have better places to be. And once Superman is dead…I don't plan on ever seeing either of you again."

"At last we find common ground." Apocalypse smirked as Luthor exited the room. His eyes went to Ra's who was also making for the doorway. "He will not know the devices true capabilities?"

"Even if he suspects," Ra's responded, putting his hand on the door knob, "there will be nothing he could do to stop it. I'd advise you to have your men ready."

"I know my part human."

"As do I."

Apocalypse's gaze followed Ra's until the door closed. His massive frame taking up much of the anciently furnished room. He was at once foreign and familiar with it all. He himself moved to the computer and reactivated it. The image of Talia Al Ghul reappeared.

"What news have you for me?" he asked.

"Something happened to Jean Grey," she replied. "But the plan will still work."

"Very good. You have done well, Mystique."

Talia's face morphed into the blue skinned, red haired mutant form. "Just doing my job, sir."

Apocalypse nodded then deactivated the computer. In a few easy strides he was over to the chess board. It had been his turn when Luthor had come in. He lifted his Knight and with it, put Ra's King, Superman, in check.

………………………………...

"Someone is coming!" Xavier exclaimed, moving his head from the door.

Alfred nodded and raised his club. Actually it was piece of a chair. But all things considered they were grateful for what they had, and at any rate Alfred was the only one that had used it in the first place. Xavier took his place in the center of the room. Right where he would draw attention as Alfred hid at the side of the door prepared to bash the head in of whoever was unfortunate to walk through the door.

"As much as I deplore violence," Alfred whispered. "I find myself hoping that it is Luthor that is coming to see us."

Xavier raised a brow at that comment. He would have to ask how Alfred reconciled his disdain for violence with the occupation of his employer. But that would wait. Even with his powers so severely dampened by the room he could feel someone approaching. Footsteps could be heard growing louder. Alfred adjusted the club, tightening his fingers around it.

The door hissed open and Alfred crashed the weapon downward upon a fragile skull. There was s spray of blood and the crunch of bones. The victim let out a sound that sounded more like a growl then a grunt. Both Xavier and Alfred took a step back. It was not who they had expected, and even as they looked at each other, wondering what to do. The victim stood up and shook his head then let out another grunt.

"Now now. Be kind to poor Sabretooth," Luthor's voice came, stepping into the room. "His head has been through enough as it is."

Sabretooth just stared at them with a glossy eyed look. The usual animal bloodlust missing. His hunched form peered over to Luthor. A slight, innocent smile crossed his features. The fight had seemingly been taken out of him, just as it had for Xavier and Alfred, dumbfounded at the sight.

"What have you done to him?" Xavier asked.

"Just given him a bit of reeducation." Luthor smirked, bringing out a hand and lifting a tuft of hair that was fallen in front of Sabretooth's face. His long hair concealed an ugly set of stitches all across the front right side of his head.

"I'll admit, he gave my scientists more trouble than any of the others. What with that fantastic healing factor. But as it turns out all it took was a small electronic device that immediately undoes any repairs his body does to his brain."

"My word," Alfred commented. "You lobotomized him!"

"You diseased maniac!" Xavier hissed. "Even with what Creed has done he doesn't deserve this!"

Luthor let out a gloating laugh. "Oh and you're one to lecture? Isn't that almost precisely what you did to Magneto after he nearly destroyed the Earth with an electromagnetic pulse? If Superman hadn't been in the middle of that tragically short bout with death he might have spared you that grief."

The expression upon Xavier's face made Luthor thankful that the man's telepathy was being suppressed. It allowed the Metropolis Mogal to smirk triumphantly. He walked more fully into the room, behind him they could just make out a movement of a large form.

"It was quite an easy matter of transferring the captured Brotherhood from Strikers Island to my secure 'facilities'. Though there were some that I didn't have to go through quite so much hustle and bustle. Take Blob here."

Blob lumbered in, his bulky frame barely squeezing through, sporting the same stitches that Sabertooth had, but Xavier and Alfred didn't concentrate on him. Instead it was a girl that Blob carried. Her black hair strewn across her face, her from completely limp. Blob tossed her unconscious form down carelessly at Luthor's feet and Xavier gritted his teeth.

"You found her then."

"With your help, dear Charles. With your help."

Alfred was already kneeling down to help the girl, Xavier kept his gaze riveted on Luthor. "What's your game in this? You realize that if the X-men don't find me, Superman will."

Luthor's smile widened. "I wouldn't count on the X-men coming any time soon. In fact after they kill Batman…I doubt many of them will have limbs still attached to their bodies. And as for Superman…sweet Karina here will help me with that."

Sabertooth placed a gentle hand on Luthor's shoulder. "Ma…Master?"

Luthor regarded him for a moment. "Yes, Creed, it's time for us to leave. I for one don't intend to miss the show."

His eyes hovered on Karina for a moment with a look of anticipation. Finally he moved toward the door. "I'll bring whatever is left of the X-men as a memento."

Sabertooth followed him out then Blob squashed himself through leaving the three prisoners alone. Alone and riddled with questions, doubts, and fears.

………………………………...

"Bruce!" Nightwing rushed through the halls of the mansion. Batgirl was hot on his heels jumping over chunks of debris. Whole walls had been ripped through, there were charred burnt marks, tears in the very concrete.

"Where…is he?" Batgirl asked, her emotion showing through in her voice in a way that her full face mask didn't allow. Her hands ran across a tear in the floor. There were three of them all parallel and only separated by a few inches. "…The X-men?"

Nightwing shook his head, he knew what it looked like. "We can't jump to conclusions."

"…Tim?"

The Dark Knight's original squire shook his head at the mention of his "little brother". Yet before he opened his mouth Oracle's voice came in their ear pieces. "I can help with that. My computers have picked him up again he's at Titan's Tower, but he won't respond."

Nightwing smiled and place a hand on Batgirl's shoulder. "See there is some good news. Hopefully we'll find Bruce here somewhere."

"You won't," a voice caused them to jump. Superman walked through the remains of the grandfather clock entrance. There was a glint of crimson in his eyes, they only caught it when he would move his head. He was doing everything he could to contain a rage that could very easily split the world in two. "I've checked every floor, every sublevel, he's been taken by the X-men."

The two Children of the Bat exchanged glances. Batgirl's fists curled up into tight balls, Nightwing merely looked around as if trying to deny what the Man of Steel had told them. Superman stepped past them with an effort that seemed to suggest that if he didn't watch himself each footfall would smash through the floor.

"Where are you going?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm going to find the X-men and take him back," he responded, barely turning his head toward them.

Nightwing rushed to the superhero. "Wait hold on are you sure that's a good idea? There's still no proof that the X-men did this and even if they did…I don't know that Batman would want you to attack them all."

Superman faced him releasing a measured breath. "…Dick…I know it was them, they diverted me just so they could accomplish this goal. I thought you would be the first to want us to get Bruce to safety."

"I do," Nightwing replied. "But two things. Batman wouldn't want us to at least try and reason with the X-men first, and second… if they've done anything to him, we deserve first crack."

………………………………...

"I…" Jubilee stammered. "I don't believe it."

Still the evidence was staring at her straight in the face. The files upon files that Luthor had compiled about the X-men, including the entries that insisted he had been in League with Xavier, privately funding the X-men for some time. All were included in the CD that Robin and Superboy had burned in Luthor's office the night Xavier had "died".

Robin had taken her and Superboy to the computer, showing them a copy that he had made of the disc Batman had been using to figure out Luthor's plans. Superboy had been working on it trying to unlock the mysteries of the Superboy file but as of yet they hadn't been able to crack it.

While the files showed no direct evidence that Luthor was behind the killing of Xavier or even directly tie a link to him, Ra's Al Ghul, and Apocalypse. It did prove what Superboy had claimed.

Cyclops:

Real name: Summers, Scott

Powers: Energy beams emitted from eyes, held in check by special ruby quartz lenses.

Strategy: Summer's loyalty to Professor Xavier is second to none. Manipulating him will be the easiest by far. Any threat toward Xavier will be perceived as a threat to family. Others close to him to be used as fail safes: Jean Grey Summers, Nathan Summers, Rachel Summers.

Wolverine:

Real Name: Unknown.

Powers: hyper keen senses, healing factor, Adamantium laced claws, and bones.

Strategy: Special care will have to taken with Wolverine. While his hyper keen senses are the key to his manipulation they could also help him see through any plans. Also to be taken in account is his berserker rages, once the fury takes him he'll even kill teammates. Those close to exploit as a fail safe: Jean Grey Summers, Jubilation Lee, Ororo Munroe

"Luthor has been manipulating us all from the start," Robin said. "It all started with Xavier."

"The Professor would never have taken bribes from Luthor." Jubilee shook her head. "The X-men are funded by Arch Angel and Professor X himself. We wouldn't need Luthor's money."

For a moment a hint of an argument played on Robin's face. A look that Jubilee didn't miss and didn't hesitate to fire him one of her own. One that said quite clearly he shouldn't challenge her on that idea. Superboy stared at the computer then glanced at them.

"It's not just the X-men that have been played. They've operated under the assumption that Batman is guilty and we've operated under the assumption that Xavier was crooked at best, villainous at worst."

"Well can you blame us." Jubilee folded her arms. "Not only is there the incriminating evidence but Batman's got a pretty freaky act going in the first place." Her eyes shot to Robin. "No offense but it's true."

Robin shrugged. "Well, we're on the same page now. We need to find a way to stop it."

"We have a way," Superboy said. "Superman called us to that meeting, Jubilee can come with us and explain what's going on."

Jubilee looked at the Boy of Steel like he had suggested that they put her up for human sacrifice or something as equally ghastly. She shook her head firmly. "No way am I going to a meeting of Super heroes right now. When they find out what happened to Batman they'll tear me apart."

"Superman wouldn't…"

"Hey we all saw what he did to Wolverine. I don't have a healing factor in case he goes ballistic."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing."

"We can go to X-mansion," Jubilee suggested, both teenaged heroes gave her a look similar to the one they had just received. "Hear me out. If we can convince them to let Batman go…he can call off Superman and anyone else that he brings. Superman likely won't listen to us but he will Batman."

Robin nodded. "Superman always listens to Batman."

"Says you." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever we do we need to decide on it quickly," Jubilee said.

Robin held his chin in one hand, taping his index finger against it. Jubilee scratched her head and Superboy folded his arms. They could feel the minutes ticking away. They knew the other Titan's were likely listening in and waiting to see what the verdict would be. And they knew that at any moment someone - Oracle, Superman, maybe both of them - would demand to see Robin.

"We could split up," Robin offered. "Superboy could go to the meeting Superman is having and try to stall, or stop anything that might happen. Jubilee could go back to the X-men's base and try to get Batman free…"

Jubilee narrowed her eyebrows. "What about you?"

"I'm going to Metropolis," he responded. "Everything is tied to Luthor. We may need more proof to give to the X-men and to Superman that we're all being played. I hacked his computers once. I can do it--"

"No way," Jubilee and Superboy's voice came at the same time.

"We have to," Robin insisted. "Don't you see? This is the end game for Luthor, Ra's and Apocalypse! Whatever their master scheme is it hinges on Superman and the X-men being so involved in fighting each other that they're free to do whatever it wants. Lex Luthor probably only wants Superman dead but the other two…it will be bigger. We have to have someone finding out what's really going on!"

"Then I'm coming with you," Jubilee insisted. "I'm not letting you go there by yourself."

Superboy rolled his eyes. "Can we just make a decision here? If you're going to Metropolis than I'm coming with you."

Robin shook his head. "No. Somebody has to go stop Superman and the X-men!"

"Then the Titans will do it," the voice of Cyborg came. The trio of heroes turned to see that the rest of the Teen Titans had indeed been listening in on them. They now all stood there ready for action, a resolved look on each of their faces. Robin looked at their faces, he knew there would be no arguing. The Teen Titans were going to meet with Superman, Superboy, Jubilee, and himself were going to Lex Towers.

………………………………...

"I am truly sorry, young miss," Alfred's voice came out in its soothing tones. The same tones that he had used countless other times for his "Family". His comfort was needed as the young lady he was cradling was currently and understandably sobbing on his shoulder. Even though she'd only known him since her eyes had fluttered open and she had struggled to move her aching limbs into consciousness.

"She…I…tried to…J'onn….tried to…"

"I know." Alfred held her a little tighter. "You wish there was something more you could have done."

"This…this is all my fault."

Alfred pulled her away and forced her to look at him. "Young miss. Believe it or not I am well acquainted with people your age that have been in situations much like your own. The loss of their parents were no more their fault than the loss of your mother was yours."

"Alfred's right," Xavier said, haunching down so he could be eye-level with the youth. "We can't blame ourselves when the ones we love are hurt because of our powers."

"…But…if I wasn't…if I wasn't a…"

"Mutant?" Xavier replied. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. Yes they came after you because of your mutant powers, but it doesn't make it your fault that they killed your mother."

Karina cleared her charcoal black hair from her face, allowing Alfred to wipe the tears from her eyes. She had only been awake for a half an hour. It had only taken ten minutes for her to tell the two men that were with her what had happened. How the day after she had caused an accident with her powers. Burning her classmates. The Martian Manhunter had appeared, had gotten her to safety. It was he that had taken her mother and herself into hiding. He never revealed how he knew that the Brotherhood was looking for her. They had fled Metropolis during the fire that Pyro had caused. Fled for Gotham.

Yet it was there that they had been ambushed. It was there that the Brotherhood had caught up with them. The Martian Manhunter had fallen quicker than she could have imagined. Pyro had taken him out. Flames had consumed everything around them. J'onn had gotten them away from most of it. But then the others came. Ripping through the walls, crushing the concrete.

"It was the one with claws…Sabertooth." Karina's features darkened as she mentioned him. Tears were welling up again but there a tremor in her voice. A slight that both Xavier and Alfred knew all too well. "He's the one that k…killed her. He laughed…He laughed!"

Xavier placed a hand on her shoulder, silently cursing that he couldn't use his telepathy to help calm her down. "It will be all right."

Karina looked at him incredulously but Alfred caught her attention. "Charles is right. Superman himself is doubtless looking for us and Master Bruce has been on your trail ever since he met your brother in Gotham."

"Brother?" Karina asked her expression going from doubtful to confused. "I don't have a brother."

Alfred shared her expression. "But Master Bruce…this whole mess started because…"

"He was set up. It was likely Mystique," Xavier sighed. "We were all set up."

………………………………...

"We were set up," Superman declared. All faces around him wore a blank scared stare. All of them were heroes. All of them had faced the most spine chilling foes from one end of the universe to the other. But none of them did well in concealing at least a small amount of nervousness when the Man of Steel was angry. Especially this angry.

They were gathered at the watchtower. The entire JLA as well as members of both the "Superman Family" and the "Bat-Clan". Oracle's electronic visage watched from a computer screen at the end of the room. Superman stood before them all with his fists clenched.

"Luthor and the X-men deliberately planned everything that's happened today in order to get to Batman. We have to stop them. We can't keep playing into their hands!"

All eyes went from Superman to Wonder Woman. Somehow expressing the wish that they wished her to speak for them. The Amazon Princess took a breath and stood. "I agree with Superman she announced. Batman is one of us he wouldn't hesitate for a moment to rescue us. We owe the same to him."

"Thank you, Dia-" Superman started but she kept speaking. Turning her eyes to him.

"But we need to be careful. We might be playing right into their hands by attacking them. If I remember correctly bringing the entire JLA right on top of the X-men was exactly the opposite of what Batman wanted."

"Look what it got him," Flash commented bitterly.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Nightwing said, drawing the attention to himself. "Wonder Woman is right. Luthor could just be waiting for this as a chance to completely discredit the Justice League."

Superman sighed and rubbed his head. It had been all he could do to wait for everyone to assemble. He had already been about two seconds from flying to the X-men's base and ripping the entire thing apart until he found Batman. Now they were locked in a debate while Batman's life was on the line.

"Any word from Superboy and Robin yet?" he looked to Oracle.

"Robin reported in and said that he would come when he could but was receiving medical treatment at Titan's Tower."

Nightwing rubbed his chin and Supergirl piped up. "Maybe it's just me but it seems that either way we're not accomplishing anything. For all we know Batman could be dead already. Like it or not we have to act."

"Are we even sure it was the X-men?" Hal Jordan asked. "You said that the Batcave was in shambles. Could it have been someone else that had done it. A shape shifter perhaps?"

Superman shook his head. "No it was them. Besides the fact that they left marks everywhere. Claw marks from Wolverine, rubble obviously smashed in from Colossus, a frozen wall thanks to Iceman. I found fingerprints that match theirs. It was the X-men alright. There was even indents from their jet on the lawn."

"Robin is lying," Nightwing announced, everyone turned to him. "Raven would be able to heal him almost instantly with her powers. If he needed medical treatment it would only have taken a few moments. Something's up."

"I'll run another check of Titan Tower," Oracle said.

The room fell into silence for a moment. Every second there was a new development and it seemed that they couldn't move forward with anything until they had at least something figured out. Yet a lone voice came from a chair.

"I just wanna know," Green Arrow asked. "Have we tried talking to these mutants? Hearing their side?"

Superman shot him a look. "They broke into Batman's house and attacked him. His blood is everywhere! They've made their intentions perfectly clear."

"We cannot bring in the JLA," another voice interrupted. All eyes went to Matian Manhunter, hobbling into the room, still weak from the Brotherhood's attack. After struggling to his seat he continued. "If we fight the X-men it could escalate into an all-out war between Meta-humans and mutants. A war like that could ravage the entire Earth. I won't be a part of it."

There were several head nods and Superman folded his arms. "Fine," he sighed. "If I'm getting vetoed here then I propose something else. I'll go to the X-men with Supergirl, Krypto, and Steel. If the X-men don't hand Batman over then we can deal with them then. How does that sound?"

Before they could answer Oracle spoke up. "You're not leaving us out of the group. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Huntress will be coming with you."

"The rest of us will work on finding Robin and Superboy unless you call us," Wonder Woman said. "We'll keep in touch."

Superman nodded and looked toward Supergirl. "You go get Krypto and I'll find John. We'll rendezvous in Metropolis before heading out."

Superman turned toward the teleporters but was stopped by J'onn J'onnz again. "If it does become violent…do not underestimate them. Separately the X-men may not pose much of a threat but together…they may well have more than enough power to finish even you."

………………………………...

Cyclops gritted his teeth, but kept his lips tightly closed over them to not show Lex Luthor how furious he was. Not that Lex really would have noticed. Over the communications screen the Metropolis Mogul was being quite clear on his emotions.

"What part of not letting Superman find out did you have a problem with?" he roared. "Not only that but lost your telepath! This is unacceptable! I offer you my help and advice in this matter and you ignore it!"

"Look, Lex!" Cyclops returned in an even voice. "We don't take orders from you and frankly your advice hasn't helped us much either. We all know how badly everything went but we have to do the best with what we have now."

Luthor seemed to calm down for a moment, rubbing his forehead. "You're right…I overreacted. But if Superman comes after you, what's to stop him from continuing his rampage onto me? And how are you even going to continue now? You don't have a telepath to find out if Batman is guilty or not."

"We have a telepath." Storm stepped up to the computer. "We've already contacted Emma Frost. She's on her way."

"The White Queen?" Luthor raised his brows. "I don't know…"

"At this point we really don't have much choice." Cyclops shook his head. "If we find out that Batman is responsible then we'll have no choice but to confront Superman-"

"Since we are being frank," Luthor interrupted. "I'm still upset that you're not taking my word for it. I was there. I saw Batman kill Xavier."

Cyclops shook his head. "It has nothing to do with not believing you as a witness. You might have seen it. But with so many metamorphs running around that night…We have to be sure."

Luthor nodded. "Very well. I'll inform you if I hear anything about Superman…and tell me when you get the results."

Luthor's image winked out and Cyclops let out a deep breath before turning to his teammate. They shared no words. Both of them could feel an invisible weight of what was coming bearing down. If Batman didn't kill Xavier then they would have to surrender him to Superman and hope that there would be no retaliation. Oddly though it was the second option. The one they had been the most sure about that frightened them.

If Batman was guilty…they would have to directly confront Superman about it. Try and seek justice. But if Batman had done it that made Superman an accomplice for helping him escape. They all knew it could come down to them having to fight the Man of Steel. Possibly the Justice League.

The pair of mutants made their way through the halls to the bottom reaches of the sub-basements that X-mansion housed. In everything that had happed neither had had a chance to see their captive. Most the X-men were near.

There were a few notable exceptions. Wolverine was in his quarters brooding over the loss of Jubilee. Beast was in his lab continuing the chemical tests to ascertain what had caused Wolverine to strike out against Lois Lane.

The rest of them hovered near the detention center. The only thing keeping them from entering the room being Rogue. She stood in front of the door with her arms folded. Beyond were the electromagnetic force fields that made up the special mutant detaining centers the X-men kept.

"I want to talk to him," Cyclops said stepping up to Rogue.

Her lips were set fiercely and for a moment Cyclops worried that he would have to argue with her, but Storm put a hand on her shoulder. The mutant sighed and opened the door, but she entered with them, keeping very close.

The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, Batman knelt in the center of the highest security cell the mansion had. The force field was powerful enough that even Juggernaut himself would be hard pressed to get past it. There were sensors constantly monitoring his pulse, breath rate, and movement. He knelt dressed now in his cowl and the bottom half of his tights.

"The rest of his clothes conceal stuff he could use to escape," Rogue explained in a melancholy voice, "but Ah left the cowl on cause…he deserves it."

Cyclops nodded and approached the field. "I want you to know we didn't come to this decision lightly," he said evenly.

Batman didn't respond.

"I heard about what Wolverine did to you…we didn't mean for that to happen."

Batman didn't respond.

Cyclops glanced to the other X-men the swallowed. "Did you do it?" he finally asked.

Batman didn't respond.

Beast stepped forward. "I do not know what you design to accomplish by not communicating with us…but we are merely trying to get to the truth of the matter. Did you or did you not murder Charles Xavier?"

"We will get our answers, Batman," Storm spoke up. "One way or another. We do not enjoy it but if you do not cooperate with us we will be forced to bring in a telepath to read your mind."

No answer.

Cyclops fingers twisted into fists and he shook his head. "Well this isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's go! We'll come back when Emma arrives."

The others fell into step behind him as he made for the exit. The all froze when Batman's voice sounded out.

"Robin escaped. Didn't he?"

They turned back toward him to find him standing now. His arms folded confidently across his chest. "You didn't get him. That's why you're so desperate to get information from me. You know it's only a matter of time before Superman comes after me."

Before anyone could answer the door opened and Iceman ran in and announced that Emma had arrived. The mutants spared a last glance to Batman and vacated the room. All save Rogue. She stood and faced the man she had been instrumental in capturing.

He merely returned her stare, his jaw set. Rogue took a breath. "Timothy got away and took Jubilee with him," she said. "Ah…Ah really am sorry."

"Save it," Batman responded. "What little respect I had for you people is gone."

"Ah…Ah know you're innocent," she responded. "But Ah knew that if they wouldn't stop until they got the an-"

"I said save it," the Dark Knight growled. "I don't care about your intentions. You crossed the line and now I'm not going to rest until we bring you down."

Rogue bit her lip and lowered her head. Her eyes scrunched shut. "Ah…Ah don't know how you live with it. Ah keep seeing your parents…Ah see them through your eyes…them and Jason…Ah'm so sorry."

The mutant burst from the room. Clutching her arms tightly against her as though trying to hold all her emotion in. The Dark Knight's clenched fists had suddenly become loose. His trademark glare gone. His eyes followed her until she left. He took a deep breath and knelt to continue the meditation he had been in the middle of.

Armageddon was approaching.

………………………………...

**Next time: The War begins, answers are revealed. And someone will die**.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**: Hey glad you like the story. Worry not about the Joker. He has a very significant part to play in this story. It might not be one that will have him with as much "screen time" as some may like but it will be important. And heck I might as well reveal that if you want more of the Joker just wait for the sequel. As for the Royal Flush Gang I'll see what I can do. I'm pretty close to the end game here so it's harder to add people. Again there's always the impending sequel. Thanks for reading!

**Optimus Black**: Thanks for the review. I really do cherry pick the continuity don't I? Technically if I'm including Archangel's secondary mutation I should have done a lot of other things with the X-men too. But it was too good an opportunity to pass up. As to special guests…Well as you see this one had several. And there will be more to come but for the most part they will be people we've already seen with cameos. People like X-Force, Joker, Magneto, the Brotherhood. Guys like that. It's time for me to start tying things back together.

**EstelKid**: Hey glad you've enjoyed the story. Batman's troubles will get worse before they get better. Thanks for reading!

**GoldenRat**: Bad Guys? Elaborate Plan? I was thinking more along the lines of Manic and Convoluted. But I'm glad I've fooled you! Thanks for your compliments. You're right that this crossover business I hard to pull off. I never thought it would be until now. Thanks for reading!

**Jenetri**: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ladyofthebookworms**: I really have given the X-men an unfair shake haven't I? Well consider that they've really been on a rollercoaster in the story. And losing Xavier didn't help. But I'm glad you seem to like the twists. Thanks for the review!

**Blackheart Syaoran**: Ah you've recognized the main premise the villains have employed I see. I'm glad to see you approve of Jubes and Robin getting back into the game. They have a ways to go yet though. And yes things are winding down. In a manner of speaking. There is still a few major events and revelations that need to occur before the obligatory final battle between good and evil. Thanks for reading!

**Zantac the Barbarian**: Whoa. Easy there Partner. I spelt Rogue as Rouge for next to half of Lord of the Mutant's. It happens to the best of us. As to your other reviews. Yes it's true. The X-men haven't been exactly cool and calculating in this story. But the death of Xavier pretty much unhinged them. And also the evidence they've had to go on is fairly incriminating. Surveilence camera footage, an eye-witness from someone they for the most part trust, and to top it off the telepathic images that Xavier sent to Jean. So try not to judge them too harshly. …

**Toomakeyoulaugh**: Yes but if they did listen to Rogue we wouldn't have such an entertaining story now would we? That said your correct that it would be more conducive to their health if they had followed her advice. As for your comments about Cannonball. No I meant Iceman. But that doesn't mean Cannonball won't be showing up in all of his jet propelled glory. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Luc Star**: Hey thanks I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Go you for leaving me such great reviews! Now as to your comments on the fight between Wolverine and Batman. Yeah it's easy to judge the guy harshly. But remember that when it comes to fighting, unless he's in a berserker rage, Wolverine can be as pragmatic as Batman. He wanted to end the fight before it could get out of hand. And it still didn't work out. And I hear you on what you said about DC and Marvel. I love Marvel, but they have a nasty habit of messing up their characters lives and not fixing them. Hopefully I'll be able to fix things with all these characters in the end of my story. Thanks for the review.

**Trecebo**: Thanks for the compliment. Personally I think the cartoons are often better than this. I mean most of what I imagine is in large parts patterned after the Batman Animated Series Cartoons, Justice League Unlimited, and what got me into comics in the first place: The X-men Animated Series. Man they take me back. Ah and I'm glad to see that someone is paying attention to the crack in the Source Wall. That's an important plot point right there. Thanks for reading.

**Huggiebear**: The rumble is coming up man. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!

**Emerald Knight**: Hey I'll take review whenever. No need to apologize. I'm glad you approved with how the fight played out. I can't take one hundred percent credit for the Mr. Freeze gun a friend of mine who I occasionally consult on this story gave me the idea. Actually it was also with his imput that Nightcrawler got a cool fight. Originally it was much much shorter. But looking at the reviews I got for 25 it appears I should have extended that a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Panther**: Well I'm glad you think this crossover is up to scratch. Batman's down for a bit but don't worry he'll be taking names soon enough. Thanks for reading!

**Tabitha**: Thanks for the nice review.

**DreamBender**: Hey I hate for Batman to lose too but the guys only human. Hey and I like it that you're trying to guess what comes next. Sometimes it will be right other times it will be wrong. But it lets me see how good the clues I leave are. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Dude12**: You asked me to update. Done.

**Tony**: Sit back and talk? Where's the fun in that? Would Alfred serve tea and coffee? I wonder if Wolverine takes one lump or two. Nah. He's a straight black kinda guy. But I'm glad you seemed to have liked the fight scenes and what not. Thanks for reading.

**Kitty Rasputin**: Who ever said Karina was going to "stop" a catastrophe. Alls that we know is that Metron wants Xavier to make sure her destiny plays out. And that Superman will have to make a choice concering said destiny. Thanks for reading!

**Utsuri**: Well Rogue had to chose the lesser of evils. And as you've seen you are quite correct about her feeling bad. She'll bounce back though. Thanks for reading.

**Batfan7**: Well Rogue isn't 100 responsible for their actions. And you will see her trying to make amends. Thanks for reading!

**Superfan**: Thanks for the review. And yeah if you can say anything about how the fight went. Wolverine isn't going to think Batman is someone you can just play with. Thanks again!

**Luckiestmanalive**: Hmmm. How many chapters you ask? Well loosely I would say there area bout 6 or 7. Maybe more maybe less. We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Paxwolf**: Wow thanks for such a great review! I really am trying to strike a balance between the two sides of the conflict. Though I think most people have sided with the World's Finest. Thankyou for the compliments on the fight scenes. They always worry me. As to the process of the two coming together. I think you'll get what you want but I can't make any promises. We'll see. Thanks for reading!

**DariusFF**: Maybe someday I'll release the "Super Secret Extended Edition of World's Finest vrs. The Children of the Atom!" And I'll include the lost "footage" of the Gambit/Robin duel. That was a tough one though. I would normally have given the victory to Gambit but for the purposes of the story Robin needed to get away. Thanks for reading and giving such a great review.

**GiveGodtheglory**: Hey glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review.

**T. Gatlin**: Ask and ye shall receive. Wolverine vrs. Superman is coming up. As to the redhead thing. I'm not so sure. In some of the comics released in the late eighties and early nineties I swear they were trying to make Lois have red hair. Thanks for reading!

**RaptorChicky**: Shhhh! We can't let DC and Marvel know about this! You want me to get sued? Thanks for the review!

**Lisa Citron**: Thanks for RR!

**Cycloptic Nightbat**: Good to hear you approve of the fight. Thanks for reviewing.

**Robster72**: Thanks for the review. I really am glad you're still getting a kick out of the mystery aspect of the story. I never wanted this thing to be all about the fights. Though they are fun. Thanks for reading!

**Chuckjam201**: Yeah Rogue does lose the power she absorbs. But she made her entire plan while "under the influence" if you will. As to Metron. He's from a race of aliens known as the New Gods. He is super intelligent and has built a floating chair that can do just about anything. He's one of the furthest seeing of all DC characters. He's also very impartial. Making him like the Watcher. Thanks for the review!

**Bramblerose4**: Not sure how many chapters exactly. Roughly about 6 to go. I'm glad you approved of the Mr. Freeze gun. Thanks for reading.


	28. Battles Beginning

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I know many of you won't read this until after the Holiday but that's okay. A bit of explanation is in order though. I put this chapter on hold during most this month because of a self imposed deadline to finish another story. This way I kept all my New Years Resolutions. If you're interested in checking it out it's called Silver Shadows and you can find it on I'm Kusco1 there. **

**Anyways. Welcome to chapter 28. This is where it all started. This is the very first chapter I envisioned. Everything that came before was built afterward to lead us to this point. Now I've modified it as my vision of the story evolved but I'm pleased that for the most part it's remained a lot like I first imagined. So there's your bit of trivia. I'll stop blathering now and let you enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

**Battles Beginning.**

Robin hated flying. Actually that wasn't true. When he was in the bat-plane he was fine. When he flew in one of Bruce Wayne's private jets he thought it was great. Heck, he didn't even mind flying coach if he had to. But he absolutely loathed it when he had to rely on another super powered hero to carry him through the skies. That was something for sidekicks. He hated being thought of the ultimate sidekick.

If he had to guess though he would have guessed that Jubilee was as uncomfortable with Superboy clutching onto her coat as he was with him clutching his cape. Of course then again, every time Robin looked her direction she moved her head away, so it was hard to tell exactly how she was feeling at the moment.

Below them Metropolis was coming into view. He had his misgivings about coming here. Deep down he could hear Batman's voice telling him that it was stupid and irresponsible to try to do this alone. Even with two super powered heroes to be his back up.

But the more he thought about it the more he doubted that they would be able to convince the X-men and Superman to reign back the aggression. Not with what had happened to Batman. Even if Robin, with Jubilee's help, were to free the Dark Knight…war would still likely be the result.

This was the best way, Robin was convinced, light reconnaissance, gather evidence, then present it to both sides. Let the facts speak for themselves. Jubilee had e-mailed Luthor's files to the X-mansion but she had no idea how long it would take for anyone to discover it. Or even if they would believe it. All of them had to hope that the truth would shine a light onto their problems.

"I still think that you should have let Cassie come with." Superboy looked down on him.

Robin ignored the comment. "Land just outside of city limits."

Superboy started descending. "You know an extra set of super human strengthened arms would help a lot with this. Plus I wouldn't have to haul both of you around."

"Cry me a river." Jubilee growled.

Robin couldn't suppress a smile, at Jubilee's comment. Superboy glared at him and the Teen Wonder motioned down to a street corner of one of the suburbs that surrounded the City of Tomorrow. "Set us down there."

"Fine." Superboy replied. "Keep your smug little attitude. You're just gloating because you get to bring your girlfriend along."

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend." Jubilee snapped, then raised her hands and flashed some fireworks at his hand. The Boy of Steel cussed and dropped the mutant the few feet left before the ground. Again Robin allowed himself a grin, and did his best to ignore the venom with which Jubilee had insisted they were not together. It was his own doing though. He had been the one to break it off.

"Man!" Superboy grumbled, setting Jubilee down. "You singed the hair off of my arm."

Jubilee merely folded her arms. "Serves ya right."

Superboy landed and looked around. Not too far was a "Welcome to Metropolis: City of Tomorrow!" sign. Next to it was one that said "Home of Superman!" He turned his attention to Robin.

"So why'd you have me bring us here? I thought we were going to LexCorp tower."

"We are." responded Robin, moving into the street and taking a look around. The sun was starting to set against the skyscrapers in the city. "But we can't let Luthor know that we're there. He's likely got sensors to detect anybody with Kryptonian DNA flying around."

"So that still doesn't explain why we're here." Jubilee said with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Robin approached a manhole cover and inserted his fingers into the holes. "We're going to sneak in through the sewer system." he announced and started to tug at the cover.

"Gross." Both Jubilee and Superboy made faces at the same time.

Robin looked up, the manhole cover hadn't budged. "Hey you two got any better ideas?"

Jubilee folded her arms and sighed while Superboy grumbled something about Tim being "Batboy". Robin gritted his teeth and tugged a the metal sewer lid. After a few seconds he was again receiving stares from the other teenaged heroes.

"I think it's welded shut." He grumbled.

"I got it." Both Jubilee and Superboy stepped forward. Robin furrowed his brows beneath his mask as they started arguing over who got to take care of the pesky manhole cover. Finally it was Jubilee that relented, mostly because Superboy brought up her shooting him.

The Boy of Steel could have easily ripped it from the ground, instead he leaned over an touched it. Employing his tactile telekinesis to shatter the metal. He stood up and clapped the dust from his hands. "There you go ladies." He grinned. "One open sewer."

They all looked into the darkened hole. Even if the sun had been directly over them Robin doubted that they would have been able to see into the blackened entrance. He leaned down and then realized that the other two were looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. "Let's get going."

"After you." Jubilee crossed her arms.

"I second the motion." Superboy added.

Robin sighed, leave it to the super powered heroes to make the non-super powered guy go first. Clasping the edge of the hole the Teen Wonder let his body slide down into the darkness before letting go entirely.

Superboy and Jubilee heard a small splash then looked to each other. A light ignited in the sewer and Robin was visible holding a small shining stick. He looked up at them impatiently, tapping his foot in the small stream of water at the bottom.

"Ladies first." Superboy said to the girl next to him.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and mimicked Robin's dive. Which went off perfectly, except for the part where her hand slipped and she tumbled downward out of control. Robin dropped the light and Superboy caught a glimpse of him moving to catch her just as the illumination was extinguished.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jubilee roared.

Superboy swore he heard her slap the Teen Wonder. There was silence for a moment and then Robin's voice came. "Conner will you hurry up?"

The Boy of Steel sighed. "This is so not what I had in mind when I signed up for when I decided to get into the superhero gig"

That said Superboy dove into the sewer with a "Cowabunga!!"

* * *

"So that's him is it?" Emma Frost quirked a brow, staring at the Dark Knight on the other side of the force field. Cyclops stood beside her, his arms crossed, several of the other X-men stood by as well. Iceman, Archangel, Storm, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Colossus; even Beast had torn himself away from the laboratory in order to witness what was about take place. These were the X-men that had perhaps grown closest to the Professor. The only notable exceptions were those that couldn't come, Jean, Jubilee, and those that wouldn't. Wolverine and Rogue. White Queen approached the cell her eyes running up and down Batman.

"Well he's in prime shape I'll give you that, but I still don't understand why your people had such a hard time capturing him. You're not going soft on me are you Summers?"

"Don't underestimate him." Cyclops shook his head. "We've all made that mistake and it's cost us."

Storm neared the cell. "Batman we're giving you one last chance to come clean with us. If you have nothing to hide then tell us. Otherwise we will be forced to take the information we seek from you."

In response the Dark Knight barely raised his head to look at her. "Even if I told you would you believe me?"

"We might." Cyclops said evenly. "Emma should be able to tell us if you're lying or not."

"I don't like people reading my mind." Batman growled.

"Then tell us whether or not you killed Xavier." Archangel took a step forward. "Quit playing games with us!"

"It sounds to me like you people have already made up your minds." The Dark Knight responded. "One way or another I get someone in my head. I'm not going to cooperate. Just be warned that when I get out, you won't be able to hide from me."

The X-men exchanged glances and White Queen reached her hand toward the panel. As she did the X-men proceeded to take their positions. Colossus near the only door out to the mansion, Iceman, Storm, and Gambit along the perimeter of the cell. It was Kitty however that stood directly in front of the energy field. White Queen looked to Cyclops who then gave a nod.

The field deactivated and despite everyone's pent up, coiled positions Batman did nothing to warrant an attack. He merely stood up and held his hands evenly at his sides. White Queen and Shadowcat stepped into the holding cell.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cooperate." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not." Batman growled. "You're not going to read my mind because I'm not going to let you in."

A brow cocked and a smile crawled up Emma's lips. You'll find that I can be very persuasive."

"And you'll find me very resilient." He responded then took notice of Shadow Cat, who flanked his other side. "What are doing?"

"I'm insurance." she said. "I'm here to make sure that right hook of yours doesn't do any damage."

"Ah, You'll phase me so I can't hurt your precious telepath here." A strange smile graced the Dark Knight's lips. Rather than looking pleasant it caused a couple of them to swallow slightly and do their best not to show how unnerving it was. Batman's face came to Cyclops.

"I have to hand it to you. You've thought of everything. Except of course what will happen when you either come up empty handed or the remote alternative that you find out the truth and I'm exonerated."

Cyclops folded his arms. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah you guys are real heroes."

"Says the murderer." Emma hissed and her hands lanced outward toward the Dark Knight's head.

Batman flinched slightly but it was already too late to do anything else. The moment White Queen clasped his head the Dark Knight started shaking and clenching his teeth. Emma's brows were furrowed and her fingers trembled against her subject's cowled forehead.

"W…what…" Batman forced the words out of his mouth. "…are you…doing?"

"Stop fighting me!" White Queen hissed. "Bruce let me in and it will all be over!"

The X-men had formed a tighter circle around cell their eyes transfixed on the scene unfolding before them. Emma was a powerful telepath, only exceeded by the likes of Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. Yet sweat was forming on her brow and her body trembled ever so slightly. Batman was fairing worse. His body writhed beneath Emma's hands, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he occasionally let out a pained grunt, trying to form words.

"So many walls!" Emma heaved. "So many barriers!"

"You're not…you're not…" Batman struggled.

Before he could continue Emma lowered her forehead to his. Alabaster skin made contact with a dark black cowl and a sharp light emanated from her head to his. Energy spiked around them. Batman started howling in pain and Emma arched her neck and added her own screams to his.

Kitty had her hands over her mouth and the X-men behind her shifted uncomfortably. Beast moved closer to Cyclops, placing a blue furred hand on his shoulder. The X-men's deputy leader jumped slightly and tore his eyes from the agonized pair.

"We need to stop this." Beast whispered. "This is wrong."

"We have to know." Cyclops insisted. Batman let out another pained holler. "What if he killed the Professor?"

"Even if he did." Beast growled. "We're raping a man's mind here."

Before Cyclops could respond Emma shrieked and ripped her hands from Batman's head. The Dark Knight toppled over as did the mutant that had been probing his mind. Cyclops raced to her, placing a hand behind her neck gently. Kitty in the mean time knelt beside Batman. Her fingers came out and touched his neck.

"He's alive." She breathed.

"Don't touch him!" White Queen panted.

"Emma are you-" Cyclops started.

"I'm fine." She interrupted, still breathing heavily. "He did his best to keep me out. But the murderer couldn't stop me! He killed Professor Xavier!"

Her words hung in the air for a moment. Not one of them spoke they hardly moved, save for their eyes which zeroed in on the still form of the Dark Knight. None of them had been quite ready for the answer whether it be true or false. In the end it was Storm that moved her way forward.

"Emma are you certain. Rogue said-"

"I don't care what she said." Emma hissed. "I saw it clear as day in his mind! That man murdered Charles Xavier!"

Cyclops held his fists clenched. "I almost believed him." he growled. He then turned to the other X-men. "We need to get a hold of anybody we can. Former members of X-Force, X-Factor, and Excalibur. Pull in every favor we have. When Superman shows here we need to be ready for him. Let's move people."

The X-men started disassembling and Emma placed a hand on Cyclops' "If it's just the same I ought to stay here. If it comes down to us fighting Superman we might need information that Batman's mind contains."

Cyclops nodded and helped her up. "Thanks Emma."

White Queen returned his nod and exited the cell with him. The energy shield reactivated itself, leaving the unconscious form of Batman alone again. Apart from him the pair were the only two in the room. Emma stuck close to the mutant leader.

"How's Jean doing?" she asked.

"Moria says there hasn't been any change. There's barely any brain activity right now." came the response.

Emma looked down. "I hope she recovers. I would hate to see you alone."

"Th-" Cyclops began but the door burst open and Nightcrawler ran in.

"You better come upstairs! The sensors have picked up several life forms approaching fast…we think it's Superman!"

* * *

"What is the end game then?" Xavier tapped his finger against his lip as he paced the length of the room. "What is it that Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, and Apocalypse seek? What is their ultimate design in all of this?"

Karina sat huddled on one of the beds while Alfred merely stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "What is their motivation you may ask."

"Precisely," Xavier nodded. "Apocalypse has of course his sickening view of survival of the fittest. Perhaps all he wishes in this is to see which of my X-men can withstand a full out assault from the Man of Steel, as to Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul I'm at something of a loss. I'm afraid I'm too unfamiliar with them to say for certain. Power obviously."

"That goes without saying." Alfred nodded. "But it has to be bigger than just trying to manipulate the hero community into destroying itself. Otherwise why would they go to all this effort to capture Miss Bradshaw here?"

Xavier paused his march and rubbed his chin. "True. Another question that begs to be answered is what would bring all of these villains together. I find it difficult to believe that Apocalypse would stoop down to include a human in his plans."

"Hatred makes strange bedfellows." Alfred shrugged. "Another question we must ask ourselves is why they have not included other heroes in their little game. The JLA for example."

"Or the Avengers."

"Or the JSA."

"Or The Invaders."

"One wonders why the Green Lanterns were passed up."

"Spiderman, the Hulk, The Fantastic Four. None of them have been caught up. Only the X-men, Superman and Batman."

"Perhaps they feel they cannot control a war that would include all the worlds heroes."

"It's possible that-" Xavier started but Karina gave a small cough. Both men turned to the girl that was now sitting with rapt attention.

"I'm sorry if I sound stupid for asking…but what are you talking about?"

Xavier cocked one of his elongated brows. His voice came out in that of a stern teacher. "Have you not been paying attention? We are discussing--"

"I'm sorry Professor Xavier," Karina interrupted. "But I was talking to Mr. Pennyworth."

The pair exchanged glances and Alfred approached the bed. "I'm not sure that I quite follow your question young Miss."

"The Jay-el-aye? The Jay-es-say? Green Lanterns? What are these things?"

Alfred now wore a curious expression one shared by Professor Xavier. Both now huddling near the bed looking the young lady in the eye. She had a face of genuine curiosity. Telepathy wouldn't have been needed to ascertain that her questions were sincere.

"You've never heard of the Justice League?" Xavier asked, Karina shook her head.

"What of Superman and Batman, or Wonder Woman?" Alfred questioned.

Again Karina shook her head. "I remember hearing J'onn talk about this Superman. I thought it was just his way of saying Superhuman. And he did mention a Bat-man. But I don't know who any of these people are."

"So you've never heard of Earth's greatest heroes." Alfred stroked his mustache.

Karina sat up a bit straighter. "Yes I have. Captain America, Spiderman, Iron Man, the Avengers." she looked to Professor Xavier. "The X-men. I know all of those people. Who doesn't? I've watched the news and seen them save the world again and again."

The young teenager's features darkened again. "But when it came down to it none of them could save me or my family."

"That's because Karina Bradshaw..." Ra's Al Ghul's voice arose behind them. The door was thrust wide open and the trio of villains were all assembled. "You are an aberration. You are like a cobra. Unfit to be touched unless used as a tool. A man will not go near one unless he perhaps needs to harvest venom to prepare an anti-dote."

"Or a poison." Luthor added as Apocalypse took a step toward them.

Xavier and Alfred tightened in front of Karina. Both men had their fists clenched tightly. Xavier's mind struggled against the dampening fields that were located in the room, preventing him from truly using his telepathy.

"What do you intend to do?" Alfred asked.

"Take this girl to her destiny."

* * *

Cyclops had faced down an army of Sentinels, he had faced the likes of Magneto, Mr. Sinister, and Juggernaut. He had even stood against cosmic threats like Galactus, Onslaught, and Dark Phoenix. But if ever he felt he was seeing doom approaching it was what the long range scanners were showing him. Four blips. Three of them the computer recognized as Kryptonian.

Many of the X-men were in the War Room awaiting his orders. Even Wolverine stood with his fists clenched. When they had told him what Emma had found out they were almost worried that they would have to knock him out to keep him from marching down to the detention center and killing Batman.

Cyclops turned to Storm. "Who do we have here?"

"Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Gambit, Rogue, Archangel, Colossus, Shadow Cat, Psylocke, Bishop, Quicksilver, you, and myself."

"Don't know if that will be enough to tackle the Big Blue Boy Scout, Scotty Boy." Wolverine cut in. "And if he's brung that cousin of his that's more fire power than even the twelve of us can tackle."

"We've fought larger groups before." Colossus responded.

"But few as powerful. If Superman wanted all it would take is a burst of super speed and a thrust toward space." Cyclops replied in turn.

"Or he could simply vaporize us from above with his heat vision." Beast commented

"Or freeze our entire bodies and smash us into bits." Archangel added.

Cyclops looked to the screen again and watched as the dots moved closer and closer toward them. He let out a sigh and then turned to the other X-men. "How many people have we been able to get so far?"

Cable entered the room. He'd been gone since they'd brought Batman in. Accompanying him was Cannonball and Sunspot. "My old crew just arrived." he announced. "You can count on X-Force to back you up."

Cyclops smiled, just as he was uttering his thank you though another familiar face waltzed in.

"Same goes for me." Havok. Cyclop's brother and former leader of the X-Factor team. "I got my old crew here too."

"Strong Guy, Polaris, Multiple Man, Wolfsbane…" Storm recited the names of the X-Factor members.

"Meltdown, Feral, Shatterstar, Cannonball, Domino, Rictor, Sunspot, Siren, and Warpath." Nightcrawler added. "This looks like we might just pull out an even fight here."

Cyclops nodded. "We'll need every one of them."

He glanced at the display screen. Superman was minutes away. His hand found the intercom switch and he cleared his throat before calling into it. "Alright people. Thanks everyone that could help us. We're dividing into two squads. All those that can fly, use energy blasts, will be outside on the grounds. I'll also hand select a few people with their own unique talents to join us. The rest need to form a perimeter leading to Batman's cell. You're the last line of defense. You'll follow the commands of either me, Cable, Havok, or Storm. Superman will be arriving any second now. Get to your positions and be prepared for anything."

"You want that I should get Deadpool over here?" Cable grabbed Cyclops' shoulder the moment he ended his announcement.

The mutant nodded. "Not much choice at this point. Do what you need to. In the meantime we need to go greet our visitors. They should be arriving in less than thirty seconds."

Perimeter alarms were already blaring as the X-men's deputy leader started to move toward the Mansion's grounds. They would meet the Man of Steel out in the open on the front lawn. They now had the proof they needed to substantiate their claims that Batman was a murderer. Each of them secretly hoped that that would be enough. That with that information Superman would leave them alone and allow them to seek justice.

Cyclops and Storm fanned out. They each knew who they wanted to be in the initial team. At least those that didn't automatically qualify. Colossus and Strong Guy were both drafted. Their Superhuman strength would be invaluable. Rictor was also included. They wanted his earthquakes to take place outside the mansion rather than in.

They also attempted to bring Beast along but the mutant declined.

"I've nearly concluded my research." he said. "Mayhaps Logan's exoneration from attacking Lois Lane Kent will be enough to mollify the Man of Steel's ire."

From there they went to the front steps. All in all the mutant force was nearly thirty strong. These were perhaps the most powerful mutants on the planet as well. As Cyclops gazed at them he couldn't help but feel a little more confident. Surely even Superman would think twice about attacking them.

There was a sound of a sonic boom and all assembled craned their necks up to the skies. Four figures were visible bursting toward them. All four sported red billowing capes.

"Spread out." Cyclops ordered. "No one attacks unless it's for defense or if I give the order. Storm give us cloud cover."

But even as they began to move, and the dusk sky rumbled with incoming clouds Cyclops realized that it was too late. The red blots had already taken shape and were distinguishable from one another. Superman was in the lead. To his right flew Supergirl. His kryptonian cousin. To his left flew a man that may very well have been Colossus' cousin by outward appearance. This was the chrome plated form of Steel. One of Superman's greatest allies. Lastly there was a whitish from behind them. Cyclops recognized this one as well. Krypto the Superdog.

The Man of Steel had brought the entire family.

In what seemed less than a second the distant forms seemed to be right upon them. Superman landed first. Hitting the ground with such force that they felt it tremble beneath them. The others followed in a gentler form. But Superman had clearly set the precedent, this would be no friendly chat.

Cyclops stepped forward, as team leader he was the one that had to be the spokesman. As the mutant took measured steps away from the mansion, the Man of Steel followed in suit and approached him. He only paused for a second to calm who Krypto had begun growling and baring his teeth, his canine eyes glowing menacingly. All others lingered behind. Waiting to see what the two leaders would do.

"Where's Batman?" demanded Superman without any greeting or pleasantry.

"He's safe and secure." Cyclops responded, knowing it was unlikely he could get away with a lie.

"Then I'm giving you five minutes to bring him here." Superman ordered. "If you do that and surrender peacefully I promise that none of you will get hurt and you'll get a fair trail for kidnapping him."

"We didn't kidnap him." Cyclops' fists tightened. "We apprehended a wanted murderer."

"Don't play games with me!" Superman jabbed a finger at the mutant. "Batman didn't-"

"Yes he did!" Cyclops shouted. "One of our own psychics confirmed it! Batman murdered Charles Xavier and we intend to see him brought to justice! Or is that something that you only believe when you merit it out?"

Superman was slightly taken aback by this information. He even seemed to calm slightly. "Of course I believe in justice! But that's not what you people want. You want revenge. And I don't care what your psychic says Batman didn't do it. He had no motive to kill Xavier and as all of us saw there were multiple shape shifters there that night!"

"We know that! Which is why we had our telepath confirm whether or not he was guilty. And that's excluding the psychic images that the Professor sent to Jean before he died. So I'm asking you Superman. Will you allow us to have justice and see that Batman is punished for his crimes or are you going to continue to aide a murderer and let him go free?"

It was now Superman that had his fists clenched. The wind from above blew his cape behind him and his brows furrowed. "I'm going inside and I'm rescuing Batman." He said in a calm voice. "Don't be stupid and try to stop me."

Superman took a step forward and headed toward the front door. The moment he did Cyclops tried to throw himself in the way. He was pushed aside as casually as someone swats at a gnat. The X-men began pulling in tighter toward the door and Cyclops pulled himself up, his hand went to his visor.

"X-men!" he yelled, "Stop him!"

Crimson beams flashed out and slammed into Superman's back sending him to the ground. And that was it. Negotiation was over, the fight had begun.

Before Superman had even pulled himself off the ground Cyclops heard a rushing toward him, he heard a canine growl next. He whirled about to fire on the enraged dog that was flying at him but Krypto was intercepted by a mutant that had a growl all his own.

Wolverine crashed into the dog with his full force, claws tearing at super strong fur and skin. Krypto latched in his jaws into Wolverine's arm. Teeth that could have easily snapped a man's arm clean off came into contact with adamantium laced bones and the dog let out a yelp.

Steel and Supergirl had taken to the skies. All about them the wind came in tremendous gusts and lighting poured down atop them. Supergirl found herself dodging the blasts that came from Storm while Steel fired metal bolts down on various X-men, trying to prevent them from getting in Superman's way.

Frantically Storm launched lighting bolt after lighting bolt. Each time only to be disappointed as the Maid of Might sped around each one. Closing the gap between them. The mutant's hands lanced out and increased the wind to hurricane force. Supergirl slowed down, a hand in front of her eyes but otherwise kept coming.

It was just as she was to reach Storm though that the air around them crackled with energy and she was encased in a solid block of ice which started crashing downward. Storm glanced about to see Iceman zipping past on an ice-slide waving.

His grin however was short lived for in the next moment not only did Supergirl smash out of her icy casing but a massive hammer strike smashed the ice slide. Storm dove after her comrade, catching him in mid air then zipping away from the main fray as Supergirl began pursuit.

On the ground Superman held his arms in front of his face as massive amounts of energy were poured onto him. From behind Cyclops blasted his optic beams. In front of him Cyclops' brother Havoc poured out his own plasma beams. Gambit peppered the Man of Steel with charged playing cards. Each blast pushed him back a little farther.

His head went up and his feet left the ground, intending to make it harder for them to hit him. Unfortunately he didn't make it more than a few feet. Hand of organic steel clasped his ankle and thrust him onto the pavement. Sending chunks into the air.

"We did not want to fight you Superman!" Colossus yelled over the roaring wind and rain. The Man of Steel started pushing himself up but the Russian mutant hammered a fist into his head. "But you have left us no choice!"

"Left you no choice?" Superman roared and crashed a fist into Colossus' gut. The air rang with the sound of super hard bones smashing into to metal skin and Colossus doubled over. "I gave you all so many chances! And I could have taken you out anytime!"

Colossus returned the punch with one of his own. Superman's head snapped back with the upper cut. "Then why don't you? You are strong enough are you not?"

Superman launched himself at Colossus, their hands met in the air and the pair began a contest of strength and will. Each trying to exert his own strength over the other. Their feet plowed into the ground. Breaking rock and concrete. Around them various X-men started to surround. Determined to distract and stop Superman.

And it was then when it seemed that Colossus was about to overpower his opponent that Superman took a step back and allowed the mutant's strength to propel him forward. The Man of Steel caught this momentum and whirled about in a red and blue cyclone before launching Colossus several miles skyward.

He had no time to celebrate this victory as Cyclops' optic blasts caught him squarely in his face. He toppled back for a moment but then opened his eyes and his own crimson heat vision poured out. At first it was like needles trying to cut through a wall. But as he increased his intensity the optic beams started to be driven back. Another duel began.

Storm had dropped Iceman to allow him the freedom he needed, now recovered. But now she had the persistent Supergirl to deal with. Where before it was Supergirl that was dodging lighting blasts it was Storm that dodged blasts from heat vision. The pair were drenched and Supergirl was gaining momentum.

In midair the mutant whirled about and clapped her hands together. The wind spun and circled the Girl of Steel. A funnel appeared from the clouds and she was engulfed in a tornado. Storm didn't let up. She fed more and more of her power into it. Below her some of her comrades were even having to cling to whatever they could to keep from being sucked toward it.

But it wasn't to last. Amidst the thunderous wind a red streak could be seen circling in the opposite direction of the gusts. It increased speed until the entire tornado itself took on a reddish appearance and then just evaporated with the counter winds created by the triumphant Supergirl.

She floated in the air, her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "Have to do better than that!"

"She's getting to it!" Another voice interrupted and a fist smashed into Supergirl's face. "But in the meantime Ah'll soften you up for her."

Rogue crashed toward the Girl of Steel, pounding her fists against her, driving her toward the ground. Storm flew toward her teammate. "I thought you wouldn't be helping us?"

"Much as Ah think this shouldn't be happening Ah can't let them take you apart! And maybe Ah was wrong! Everything Ah've tried has only made it worse!"

Below them the ground was shaking. Superman hovered in the air, his heat vision roaring at Cyclops. In turn the mutant's optic blasts fired outward keeping the Man of Steel's energy at bay. The air around them sizzled and the force of the blasts was wrecking the grounds around them.

"Is this the Justice you told me you stood for?" Cyclops hollered, his voice was lost to all save those with Super Hearing. "You intended to pound us into the ground and take what you wanted! That's what all the world's "heroes" want! We're all criminals to you aren't we? Well no more! We're standing for everything that you _should _be!"

That said Cyclops ripped off his visor and released the full force of his optic blasts. It was enough energy to smash through a mountain. Enough energy that a focused blast may have very well crashed through the Earth's crust. Superman was caught completely off guard. His heat vision overwhelmed as the energy drove skyward. The clouds parted and the Man of Steel was hurled away, parts of his cape tattering down.

Cyclops snapped his visor back on and touched his finger to the comm-link. "Everyone that can regroup. I taken Superman out…for now."

* * *

The Lexcorp towers were normally teaming with activity. Even in the waning hours of day time. Deadlines had to be met, reports had to be filed, and bosses ego's had to be stroked. But as Robin, Jubilee, and Superboy had discovered. This night was different. Security guards had been given the night off, late working employees seeking overtime had been thrust home, and the un-vacuumed floors suggested that the janitors weren't showing up any time soon.

The trio slunk from shadow to shadow. Robin always took the lead with the others trailing behind him when he gave the signal. Each time he did the Teen Wonder grimaced slightly to the amount of noise they were making. Well actually most of it was Jubilee. Her feet were unaccustomed to the art of stealth. The same could be said for Superboy but he had the advantage of being able to hover a few silent inches from the ground.

None of them cared to recall their trip through the sewers. Jubilee had even at one point made Superboy give her lift over what looked like a particularly vile puddle of…something none of them wanted to know about. For Robin having her along was a win/lose situation. He liked having another super-powered back up. He liked having another number to his team. But at the same time she was distracting. Not just her heavy foot falls and the occasional bumping into cubicles and what not, but the nagging emotions that she evoked in him.

He hadn't really seen her since the public funeral of Charles Xavier in Washington. Where he had broken things off. Having her with him now only served as a reminder of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place. Her keen sense of right and wrong, her devotion to doing what was right, even without a great tragedy to motivate her or overwhelming superpowers to back her up.

The trio moved up a stairwell, approaching the final floor they sought after. The top floor. The one that contained Lex Luthor's office. Robin took each stair with a silence and speed that would have made Batman proud. He paused however when he heard Jubilee stumble slightly and fall backward. Only to be caught by Superboy.

Another threatening thought came to his mind. Another reason that it was perhaps bad that Jubilee was along. He worried about her. He worried for her safety. She wasn't nearly as skilled at dodging bullets as he was, and they certainly wouldn't bounce off her chest like Superboy's. If he couldn't concentrate on his job because of that she would be a major liability.

Robin stared down at her, contemplating this, when she returned his gaze. "Sorry." She snapped. "I don't have night vision like some people!"

Then there was the fact that she didn't terribly like him at the moment.

Superboy floated forward, they were just a step or two, from the stairwell exit. After that it was a few hallways and waiting rooms to Lex Luthor's inner sanctum. "So what's the plan?" he whispered. "What exactly are we going to do in there? I mean wasn't only a couple of weeks ago that we trashed the place?"

"Yeah," Robin replied. "But one of the main reasons we went there was to recover a bug I had planted. In all the commotion I forgot about it. We're going to get it now and see if it can't give us a clue as to what Luthor's plan is."

"That's it?" Jubilee cut in. "Superman could be tearing my team apart right now and we're here looking for clues?"

"You were the one that insisted on coming." Robin shrugged. "And besides we can't hope to stop Luthor unless we have some idea what his plan is."

Jubilee sighed and Robin turned to the door. "Superboy can you use your X-ray vision? Tell use if there any surprises waiting on the other side?"

Superboy scanned for a moment then shook his head. "This is Lexcorp. Everything is shielded with lead."

Robin nodded and placed one hand on a batarang and another on the door handle. Superboy clenched his fists and Jubilee put her hands at the ready, small glowing sparks issuing from her fingertips. They were ready for anything. The Teen Wonder shoved the door open.

They were greeted with nothing but an empty corridor.

Jubilee shook her head. "I don't like this. Either you guys are full of crap about him being some evil super genius or we're being led here."

"Or…" Robin posited. "He has all of his assets elsewhere, and doesn't think this building is important anymore."

"Which isn't a good sign." Superboy added. "The last time Lex thought something was unimportant he tried to blow up half of Metropolis."

"Which means we should shut up, get our job done and get out of here." Robin breathed already moving ahead. Darting in and out of corridors and hallways. Always sticking to the shadows. Jubilee sighed and looked to Superboy.

"He always like this?"

"You should have seen him when the Gotham Knights lost the championship."

The pair shot after him, doing their best to somewhat mimic his movements. Soon enough they were at the door they sought, Lex Luthor's office. Robin started to fiddle with the lock, inserting various picks in to do the job. It was only a moment later that Superboy sighed and reached out his hand.

"This super-spy stuff is taking too long." he grumbled as he clasped the door and the entire thing disassembled itself thanks to his tactile telekinesis.

Robin stood and folded his arms. "Fine." he uttered. "but when we get caught because of the alarm you probably set off I'm not letting you live it down."

"Alright I'll log that one away." Superboy rolled his eyes.

Jubilee just brushed past the pair of them into the room. "down boys." she muttered then looked back at them. "So we're here. Where's your bug?"

Robin had planted a hand on his face. First the disassembled door now one of them had waltzed in without doing any checks for laser security or pressure sensitive floor plates. He found himself wondering if Batman ever went through this sort of thing with the Justice League.

The Teen Wonder took a breath and came in himself. Either no alarm had been triggered or it had been silent. His feet carried him to an oversized plant near the window. After a moment of searching he produced a small bat-shaped device.

"Figures." Superboy and Jubilee said almost in unison.

Robin cocked a brow but, merely stashed the device in his belt without remarking on their comment. "Let's go. Once we're outside the building we can analyze the data."

"Good." Jubilee replied. "We need to get to X-mansion and hope nobody's dead."

"Don't worry about it." Superboy responded. "The Titan's will stop them from fighting."

Jubilee nodded uncertainly but then froze as did the other two heroes.

"I'm afraid the Titan's won't be much help." Luthor's came from behind.

The Trio did an about face to see the villain stepping from a doorway that looked so very much like part of the wall. The upper half of his face was drenched in shadow, but they could still make out a smug, threatening look on his face. With his hands behind his back he looked perfectly foreboding.

"You see I've taken the liberty of installing shield generators within a one mile radius around the mansion. It will cut off any communication and any attempts to end the fight. Which I might add the three of you are causing me to miss. The X-men seem to have the upper hand at the moment but once Superman hears Batman's dying breath he'll start ripping limbs off."

Jubilee shot forward even as Robin and Superboy clasped after her. It was far too late though. The floor erupted in an electric display of energy. Bringing both Superboy and Jubilee down. Only Robin remained on his feet as did Luthor.

"Insulated footwear like mine boy?" Luthor regarded the Teen Wonder.

Robin snapped out his quarter staff. "You'd expect less from me? It's over Luthor!"

"For you child." A dark voice came from behind. "It is."

The teen hero didn't even have time to whirl about before the massive hand crushed him to the floor. Blasting consciousness from his mind.

Jubilee forced her eyes open and tried to cry out Robin's name as she saw Apocalypse bring him down. Her eyes shifted to Luthor who was standing over her.

"W…we trusted…you." She managed.

"Foolish." came the response, cold and victorious.

* * *

"I'd wager from that sonic boom I just heard..." Emma Frost muttered, "That Superman must be coming back."

She stood with her back to Batman's cell, watching a security monitor of the battle outside. The force field hummed along, the only thing listening to her. Or so she thought.

"Y…you lied to them." Batman's voice came.

The mutant pivoted her head to the side. "Finally awake are you? I was wondering how long it would take for your fragile human mind to recover."

Batman pulled himself up. Shaking his head furiously, clearing out whatever fuzz the White Queen's invasion had left. His eyes glowered at her the moment they made contact. She was facing him fully now, her arms folded superiorly across her chest.

"My, my, such a cold look." She grinned. "must match the way you feel only wearing bottom tights and a cowl."

"You should talk." Batman growled. "All in all I'm still wearing more than you."

Frost snickered and examined her nails casually. "Well you know what they say. When you got it flaunt it."

"I know what you did." Batman hissed, approaching the edge of the force field. "I know that you didn't see me being a murderer. You're part of this."

"You almost sound intelligent for an animal." She stepped up to the glowing line of energy. Now only inches from Batman's face. "Though I can't deny the thrill it was having you writhe beneath me. Tell me. Was it good for you too?"

"Lower the force field and I'll show you."

"Ha! I think not. As much as I'd like nothing more than to kill you with my bare hands…I'm afraid that there's a very specific death planned for you. One that will look so very much like a tragic accident."

"In case things go south with the battle above." Batman concluded. "Leverage to use against Superman. Make it look like he acted out viciously and without just cause."

"Right again." Emma smiled. "The story will be that you tried to break out, and the strain you put on the force field caused it to start giving away-"

"To which you started to boost the power until it "accidentally" overloaded, releasing an energy blast that ripped me in half." Batman grimaced.

"You're just too much." White Queen smiled, her hand coming up to the power button. "Any famous last words?"

"Go to He--"

Batman's words were cut off by the crack of a gunshot. He nearly stepped forward into the force field as Emma Frost's eyes went wide. They both looked down together to see the spike jutting out of her chest. A tiny flag hung from it with the word's "bang" flashed across.

White Queen slumped to the ground with a gurgle that was overshadowed by a horrible cackle.

"When all this is done with Batsy!" The Joker called out, stepping out in clear view from one of the other cells. "You owe me case of Cuban's and fifty years off my next life sentence! Ha ha ha haaaa!"

* * *

**next time: The Battle Continues.**

**Zantac the Barbarian: **Alright alright. You win you got your new chapter before the new year. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have to make sure I try to catch any major grammatical errors in the future. Seems that I got a lot of comments about it this time around. Thanks for your continued support and great reviews.

**MeShelly: **impressed whistle That's quite the review you sent my way. I gotta say that it's reviews like the one you sent me that really get me excited about writing this story. It was well thought out. Issued praise and also pointed out flaws. As well as asked questions. Thank you ever so much. Now onto your questions and comments.

Kitty did indeed get the disk from Robin but Robin got it back later that night. Just after Superman beat the crude out of Wolverine. Batman used the data on the disc to conclude that Xavier was taking kickbacks from Luthor.

Nightwing was pretty much assuming that Batman's attackers were gone. And while it might have been more tactically sound to keep quiet he was a little overcome with emotion. For all he knew Batman was dead. Half the mansion demolished and all that.

Too true what you said about Superman affecting Batman. Superman will always be the #1 example that even Batman follows.

Robin didn't check back in because he was afraid that if he told them what he planned on doing they'd try to stop him. Especially since he was working with Jubilee and she was afraid to get near any of the DC Superheroes.

Hal Jordan has been Green Lantern again for a while now. I think almost a year. At least ever since the Rebirth story line. I specified because I thought if I put just Green Lantern it would lead to confusion as to which. Turns out it couldn't be avoided.

Batman is just distraught right now. He feels he doesn't owe the X-men anything and that even if eh tries to help they won't believe him. From his point of view his identity has been taken advantage of, his home demolished, he was brutalized and they attacked his family. He's in Dark Knight mode. Things need to happen before he's willing to come to the "negotiating" table if you will.

I'm not sure that if Green Arrow will show up again. At least in this fic. He may have a cameo at the end though. We'll see.

Oh and thanks for the compliment about my story being so good that I don't need little tag lines a the end to entice readers back. But you misunderstand. I don't do that for anybody but myself. I think it's fun to do the whole **next time** thing. Maybe I just watched too much of the old Batman t.v. show when I was a kid.

Whew I hope I covered all those questions thanks for the review!

**Anonymousfog: **Here's your update. I really appreciate your comments. Thanks!

**Ezekiel-the-Hunted: **Thank you for reading! It is heartening to see that you waded through my grammatical errors for a few days. Somehow this story must have hypnotized you. I try pretty hard to get the characterization right. I'm glad you approve. And I liked the Who's Who comment about my story. Thanks a lot!

**Blackheart Syaoran:** Hey things have to get worse before they get better. Luckily though things are getting to the breaking point. One way or another things will be completely different by the end of the next chapter.

Yeah Apocalpyse isn't the most subtle guy when it comes to his ultimate goal is he? The real question is in the particulars. Which I may add will be revealed in about two chapters I think. Anyway thank you as always for reading and reviewing!

**Blues32: **You weren't yelling. THIS IS YELLING! You just raised your voice! Thanks for the review!

**Robster72: **As I said to Blackheart Apocalypse goal will be revealed in full soon. As to what's going on with Mystique replacing Talia you'll find that out soon too. Such is the way with Super villain alliances. They rarely workout. Each has their own agenda.

**Angel:** I'm keeping most the non-X-men and World's Finest characters confined to the sidelines for now. Though don't count out an appearance by the Avengers. As to the others you mentioned. Half the Fantastic Four already showed and Spiderman has been mentioned (granted it was an obscure reference). But don't worry. Spiderman and the Hulk have very prominent roles in store for them in the sequel! Thanks for reading!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491: **Joker's my favorite Bat villain too. I hope this ending wets your appetite for his true appearance in this fic. This teaser poster you mentioned. That legit or something made up? Sounds cool. Thanks for the review.

**Cycloptic NightBat:** There ya be. There's the death. Okay well there's a death. I'm not ruling out anybody else dying before this stories done with. Thanks for the review!

**RaptorChicky: **Garsh thanks! scuffs foot. Yeah I'd love to see this animated too. I guess we can all dream though. Maybe I should hurry. I want Kevin Conroy as Batman's voice before he retires. I hope the climax is all I've hyped it to be. We'll see soon enough. A strange observation though. Everybody seems to like the Rogue/Batman interaction. Who would have known the pair would have chemistry? Not me. Thanks for the review!

**Tabitha:** Hey I'm glad you've been following this and thanks for reading! Have a Merry Christmas!

**Ladyofthebookworms: **You wanted the paragraphs fixed. Done. It was a technical issue that the computer at the time wouldn't let me overcome. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Dreambender:** Actually Ra's goals and Apocaplypse goals are very similar. Both seek to destroy the world only to recreate it with themselves as the ruler. What differs is the ideology. Ra's seeks to purify the planet from those that would abuse it. Apocalypse seeks to purify the earth from those that he feels are unfit to live on it. Luthor is the odd man out. And yeah Batman lost some respect for the X-men. This is World's Finest vrs the X-men after all. But don't worry these are heroes we're dealing with. They'll figure it out…hopefully. Thanks for the great review!

**Goldenrat: **Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate you taking the time to read this fic!

**giveGodtheglory: **Well thanks for your comments tired though you may be. Have a Merry Christmas.

**Cflat:** Hope this chapter was easier to read. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!


	29. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Man alive was the Joker popular or what? Yikes! Warms the heart to see his appearance was appreciated. Sorry for the lateness on the chapter as always. Schools started for me again so I have to make time for real life and such. Be sure to check the forums out in a few days here. I'll be posting some "teaser" images of the sequel. Thanks to Calico for the beta work! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

**The Best Laid Plans**

Beast preferred solitude and tranquility when he worked in his lab. But at this moment the test tubes jostled and shook with every boom and bang that came from above the mansion. He was thankful that he'd taken the liberty of disposing of the nitroglycerin he'd been experimenting with last week.

Several tubes rattled after a particularly nasty tremor and Beast settled a furred palm over top of them. His eyes, however, remained fixed on the vial in front of him. The green liquid bubbled slightly from a small flame underneath it. It was the compound the Joker had gassed Lois Lane with. The Joker Venom. His hands found a small recorder. Letting out a small cough he depressed the record button. "At first analysis of the chemical it appears to be a binary compound. The main agent in the chemical is indeed the fabled 'Joker Venom' this induced a psychosomatic hysteria. Endorphins flooded Mrs. Kent's brain producing the laughing effect. The chemical also began to work on the rest of the body. Had the gas been able to run its course, the heart and lungs would have burst due to the strain of the hysteria."

Beast lifted the vial from the table. "However I do not believe this chemical was intended to kill Lois Lane. The second compound was the one I had the most trouble with but I believe it holds the answer. If I had a sample of undiluted Joker venom it would aid greatly.

"The second compound appears to be a pheromone of some sort. It laced the skin of Mrs. Kent and would have clung to her throughout the duration of the evening. In fact of the two chemicals this one appears to be the most potent. I had earlier suspected that it was what caused Wolverine's violent reaction. I am now certain of it. The computer is analyzing the results as I make this recording."

The mutant scientist now approached a large computer terminal. His eyes scanned over the display noting it was 96 complete. "The pheromone was quite specific. I found traces of DNA in it. This was prepared with the utmost caution for Wolverine. I've cross-analyzed the DNA signature with our mutant database. Wolverine claimed that he thought Lois was Mystique in disguise. If the computer bears that out then he will be exonerated. He would not have been entirely responsible for his actions."

There was another rumble above and Beast grumbled when an empty beaker smashed onto the floor. He hit the stop switch and set to work on cleaning it up. He hadn't the foggiest of what was going on above though he surmised that negotiations were over.

There was a beeping from the computer and the mutant righted himself. For a moment he thought the results had arrived. But the computer only displayed 97. The beep continued and Beast approached the screen. A tiny blip in the bottom right revealed that he had a new e-mail.

A double click opened his account and his eyes went wide. He had already known that it would be a close associate. No one else had the address. But when he read the name "paffgrrl" he knew immediately whom it was from.

Beast opened the message and scanned its contents. "Oh my stars and garters," he muttered and burst from the lab.

* * *

When the X-men had confronted Batman in his cell he had remained practically motionless. He had only stared at them with his cold eyes and spoke little. He had been a picture of calm and collected. His fists hadn't even been clenched.

This was not so now.

The Dark Knight stalked from one end of the cell to the other like a caged panther. His eyes never leaving the figure that stood before him. His fingers curled tightly against his palms and veins protruded from his neck. No one foe had this effect on him. It didn't matter that the woman that had just died intended to kill him. She was dead and the Joker wad to blame and that was all that mattered.

"Tsk Tsk Fatman!" the Clown Prince of Crime chided. "Here I go and do you an incredible favor and all you want to do is clobber me senseless. That's gratitude for you."

"You call murder a favor?" Batman growled his fists edging toward the thin sheet of energy that separated him from the Joker.

"Actually I call it fun!" came the response. "Nana Joker always used to say it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye! Then it's just fun! Ha!"

"How long have you been here?"

"In what sense? I like to think that on the greater cosmic scale my chaotic and jovial nature has always been here. You'll have to be more--"

"The X-mansion! How long!?"

"About a day or so." Joker grinned. "I must admit it was devilishly hard to get in. Turns out you need to be a mutant to do it. Lucky for me…"

The Joker trailed off and slunk from Batman's viewpoint. When he returned he had a human head in his hand. "Lucky for me I just happened to have a mutant right here with me! Say hello to my little friend, Batman!"

The Dark Knight pounded on the energy field. Sparks shot into his fingers but if he noticed it he didn't show. The Joker only cackled loudly and neared. His yellow eyes gleamed with the image of his most beloved enemy. Then they flickered to the control board that White Queen had been about to use to kill Batman.

"Now you might wonder why I came here?" He smiled. "I mean after all I certainly could use that ginormous bounty Lexy Luthor place on your pointy head. A small donation to the Joker 'Let's gas the world fund' if you will. But no it wasn't the money that drove me to risk life and limb to save Batman's ever loving hiney."

"You just couldn't let anybody else do it," Batman sneered. "In your sick mind, you're the only one worthy enough to kill me. You couldn't let the X-men do it."

"Quite correct!" the Joker responded, his hand trailed toward the button White Queen had been just moments from pressing. "And it appears I was correct to worry about you, Batsy dear. Why if I had waited any longer I would have missed my chance. But fate is kind to old comedians like myself. Now since I didn't actually capture you I'd prefer to let you go. But I keep getting a homicidal urge that just yearns to be free!"

"You'll never get away with it." Batman folded his arms.

Another cackle escaped the Joker's lips. "I don't care. Even if they throw me in jail. Heck even if they kill me, I've still won! I killed you. Now I'm in the mood for fried Bat. Extra Crispy!"

The room filled with laughter as the Joker depressed the button. The force field's hum turned into a roar and light enveloped the room.

* * *

"How's it going up there?"

"Not good. They're taking a beating. Superman is still trying to shake off the optic blast Cyclops hit him with. How close are you?"

"Hard to say," Nightwing replied, holding a finger to his ear. "Even with the maps you hacked off their computers this place is a labyrinth."

"You know I've been part of the club plenty long," Catwoman grumbled next to him. "How long until I get one of those handy comm-links?"

"Talk to Bruce when we get him out. He's the one that buys them," he replied. He glanced at Catwoman. It was still odd for him to work with her. All the while growing up she'd been an enemy. Heck he was pretty sure she'd half-heartedly tried to kill him on a couple of occasions. But she was part of the family now like it or not. Plus it had been her that had broken them into the mansion so easily. Never underestimate the skills of the world's greatest cat burglar.

"Hold still for a moment and I'll zero in on you with GPS," Oracle broke in.

Nightwing folded his arms and tapped his foot. Every second wasted was one that put Batman in greater jeopardy. The Dark Knight was somewhere in this mansion. Likely in these lower levels that Nightwing's team had penetrated. Oracle was doing her best at hacking their computers and giving them up-to-date information on the whereabouts of the X-men and how the battle above was fairing.

For his part Nightwing stood in a large smooth room. He had had a devil of a time cracking the lock but he had done it. The entire time Catwoman had leaned on his shoulder giving him pointers. Though it all seemed kind of pointless now. It was just a big empty room with an elevated viewing window. His night-vision revealed that much in the dim security lights.

"Well looks like the GPS is crap," Oracle responded.

"You can't find me?"

"Of course I can. But I'm going to have to hack into some more security grids to find you. All this thing is telling me is that you're not on the roof."

"Right." Nightwing nodded. "I'm going to contact Huntress and Batgirl. See if they're having better luck."

Even as he raised his communicator to his mouth there was a tremendous crash and glass rained down atop him.

Nightwing only just got out of the way as Batgirl crashed down. Though it was the mutant Feral that hit the ground first. Batman's former sidekick shook his head at the sight. Feral looked like some sort of were-cat creature. Her razor sharp claws had already torn and Batgirls cape and she was more than holding her own.

He took a step to aid her but another mutant leapt from the observation window. This one he didn't recognize. Though it was obvious he was ready for a fight. The man had brown hair and wore a long trench coat with an 'X' emblazoned on it.

"Name's Multiple Man." He smiled. "You must be a member of the Bat-clan. Way I see it odds are probably in your favor."

He then stamped his foot and two more of him appeared. They in turn stomped their feet and four more appeared.

"There that just about evens things up!" they cried in unison.

Nightwing sighed and pulled out his escrima sticks. He had hoped to avoid all detection. But with mutants there was no predicting. Feral had likely sniffed Batgirl out.

The door behind them opened and Huntress charged in. Nightwing smiled for a moment. The three of them against two…all right eight mutants. Those were pretty good odds. The smile faded though when he looked up.

It appeared that Batgirl had found an entire squadron of them. In the window stood the mutants Domino, Nightcrawler, and Beast. The three of them hopped down. Feral and Multiple Man retreated to their side. Batgirl and Huntress flanked Nightwing.

"I think we can take them," Batgirl whispered. "You think we can take them?"

The mutant Beast stepped forward. "You three are here to rescue Batman, are you not?"

Nightwing studied him for a moment. He didn't sense any hostility. In fact the mutant looked frazzled and frantic. It was almost as though he _needed_ Nightwing to say yes.

After a moment the masked vigilante nodded. Always keeping his eyes on the blue furred mutant.

"Then you must listen to me-" Beast started but Oracle rang in his ear.

"Dick, get out of that room! Get out of that room!"

"Why-" Nightwing began but it was his turn to be interrupted.

"Well, looky looky here!" a female voice called out. All eyes went to the observation window. There stood the slim figure of Harley Quinn. "Mista J is gonna be tickled pink when he sees what I caught!"

Her head went down and her fingers went from view. The room lit up and then erupted into chaos. Razor disks flew, jets of flame roared outward, trap doors opened beneath their feet. Harley Quinn had activated the Danger Room.

* * *

"Ti…Robin," came her voice.

"Robin, wake up man!" came his.

The Teen Wonder groaned and tried to sit up. When he couldn't move he opened his eyes. His arms and legs were stretched out and fastened to some sort of mechanical apparatus. Not that he wanted to move much anyway. With every breath his ribs felt like they were catching fire. His head spun and he was having trouble seeing clearly out of his right eye.

"Are you all right?" Jubilee asked her eyebrows upturned and pensive. Both she and Superboy were similarly bound and all three of them were moving.

Robin looked around. They were being transported on some sort of hover machine. The apparatus that held their limbs apart also monitored their vital signs. He shook his head. When dealing with Lex Luthor and Apocalypse everything was over the top and high-tech. He found himself wishing it were just Ra's Al Ghul. Then it would have been just a simple chain. Of course it was Ra's minions that ushered the hovercrafts forward.

"I asked if you were all right?" Jubilee repeated, this time with an edge in her voice.

"We're alive," he finally responded.

"Dude that doesn't answer her question," Superboy chimed up.

Robin shook his head. "No you don't get it. None of us are all right. If we're alive then that means they have some sort of plan for us. And I for one don't think any plan made by those three villains is a good thing."

"He's all right." Superboy looked to Jubilee.

The hallways were crisp and clean. Almost unused. Robin noted as they were being floated down them. In fact the paint even smelled new. Wherever they were at, it couldn't have been built more than a few weeks ago. Or at the very least finished. Everything was stark white and there were no lights in the ceiling. Instead it appeared that the entire ceiling was a light. Illuminated by some technology that Robin could only guess at.

"Did either of you see where they took us?" He glanced at his companions.

Both shook their heads.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. Then I woke up Superboy," Jubilee answered.

"Girls got some lungs." Superboy grinned.

Robin inched his hands around his binds. He couldn't get enough movement to get to any of his lock picks. Again he turned to his companions. "Do either of your powers work?"

Jubilee shook her head. "Some sort of inhibitor field. I can get a few sparks but nothing close to what I'd need to break this stuff."

"Same here," Superboy added.

Robin released a breath, his mind strained for any resources he hadn't considered. He wasn't able to long consider this though. At the end of the hallway they reached their destination. He knew it because there stood Ra's Al Ghul himself.

The aged villain kept his eyes locked on the Teen Wonder. Robin was the sidekick, the heir, in many ways to Batman. And Ra's had wanted Batman to be his heir. There was some strange familial correlation between all them. Not something Robin even wanted to think about.

"You're not watching the show?" Jubilee snapped bringing Ra's eyes to her.

"As much as the X-men's deaths at Superman's hands are paramount to the plan," Ra's replied. "It is frankly not the pinnacle of achievement to which I look forward to. With the Detective dead there is but one thing to anticipate now."

Robin shook his head. Lies. He refused to believe what he'd just heard. Ra's noticed this and stepped nearer.

"Oh yes I'm afraid it's true." Ra's grinned. "Our agent triggered an electromagnetic surge in the holding cell that contained your Dark Knight. We detected it only moments ago. There is no possible way even he could have survived it. Once the static clears our operative will confirm his death. And once Superman realizes what happens the X-men will be no more."

"You dirty ba-" Jubilee started only to be cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah my dear, that is no way to speak to someone that is about to give you a gift." Ra's grinned. "Call it sentimentality. Or rather because our prison space here is limited at best. Enjoy your reunion for however short it may last."

Jubilee just stared at the ancient madman with pure venom, her anger overwhelming any curiosity toward his statement. For his part though Ra's turned his attention to his minions.

"Throw the mutant and the Detective's squire in with the others. But take the clone to the second level. Luthor desires to... have a word with him."

Superboy's face went white. For the first time in their entire mission did fear cross his face. He strained against his bonds and hollered as they carted him away. Similarly Robin found himself struggling at the bonds even while the dark clad servants unfastened him.

The Teen Wonder lashed out at them the moment his arms were loose but a swift blow to his injured shoulder stole his fight. Jubilee called out his name and rushed to him. She held him up but then both of them were unceremoniously tossed into a stark white room.

The pair landed in a heap and Robin momentarily recalled the motorcycle accident that had earlier put them in the same position. A pair of strong hands suddenly clutched him and he gritted against the pain it brought to his shoulder. That pain however vanished the moment the arms owner spoke.

"Master Timothy! Are you quite alright?" Alfred's voice rang out clear and concerned.

Robin glanced up to see the smiling face of the Wayne family butler. He clutched Alfred by the shoulders. None of them had ever thought he was dead but it was almost as though he _had_ returned from the grave.

"Alfred I…" Robin began but he trailed off. Alfred's eyes had been drawn to another scene.

Robin followed the butler's gaze and his jaw dropped. It may have felt like Alfred was back from the dead. But now Robin was staring at someone who was. Though Charles Xavier wasn't paying either the Teen Wonder or Alfred the slightest bit of attention.

His gaze was fixed on Jubilee, who stood several feet away. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. Her body trembled ever so slightly. Xavier returned her gaze with a peaceful smile as he stood. Stood, waiting for her to react.

"I…It's a trick," Jubilee gasped. Her voice and breath teetered on the edge of sobbing. "You can't be…Mystique…someone..."

Xavier's brows furrowed and his smiled widened. The inhibitor field prevented him from outright telepathic conversation but he could still touch her mind. Send his emotions into her brain. Let her know that he was himself standing before her.

The moment he did this Jubilee charged at him almost knocking him over. She dropped any pretense of controlling her emotions. As did Xavier. But while his eyes also misted with tears they were accompanied with laughter. Quiet laughter that proved to be infectious. First Alfred joined followed by Robin and lastly Jubilee ended her sobbing to laugh with them. All of them knew that they were in no better a situation now as they had been just prior to the reunion. But in that brief moment none of them could find a better way to express the joy felt upon seeing the two mutants reunited.

* * *

It was a battle within a battle. Everyone in the Danger Room battled against the equipment that threatened to kill him or her. And while they did so they also had to struggle against one another. Any pretense of civility had been dropped when Harley Quinn had activated the training room. It wasn't the place to try and negotiate at any rate. Any conversation would be cut short by the blasts of rockets, the roar of flame jets, and the metallic whirring of razor sharp discs.

Amidst this all two heroes worked their way toward the shattered control room window: Beast and Nightwing. Progress was slow however as the general pandemonium of the room prohibited them from advancing very far unhindered.

"You must listen to me!" Beast called over the battle. He sprang several feet off the ground, avoiding as trap door. "We've all been manipulated!"

Nightwing ducked low as flying darts skimmed past his shoulders. He couldn't hear hardly a word the mutant had said. For all he knew Beast was yelling that he was about to rip his head off. He chanced a quick glance backward. The other three in his group were doing well enough. He had to wonder though how it was that he had been placed in a group where he was the only male.

In fact one of Multiple Man's multiples had wondered that aloud as he stared at Catwoman. Only to be smacked unconscious by a metallic coil. The rest of the doubles were dealing with Huntress. It seemed that every time her quarterstaff connected two more copies would form. It was an even bout however as she was smart enough to lead the multiples into several varying traps that the Danger Room presented.

Batgirl continued her tussle with Feral. The animal-like mutant seemed a perfect match for the assassin-trained vigilante. Batgirl's ability to "read" body movements was being sorely taxed by the mixture of animal and human postures that Feral adopted. Still she held her own. Though she at one point was only saved from being lit on fire by her protective Bat-suit.

Then there was Catwoman and Domino. Both were heroes that depended on luck more than anything. But the favor was definitely in Domino's corner. She generated her own luck. More than once did a steel wall, jutting out, barely miss her. Where Catwoman had to jump and dodge around these obstacles they almost seemed to avoid the mutant.

"Watch out!" Beast cried out.

Nightwing barely had time to duck his head as a steel ball whirled toward it. He glanced up curiously at Beast. His mind raced for a reason the mutant would lend him a hand. The superhero glanced around for just a moment. Both he and Beast were going for the control room. Above him a series of rungs, poles, and hoops had immerged from the ceilings and walls. It took the former acrobat all of half a second to figure out what to do.

With one solid leap he clasped the first rung. He let gravity and inertia do the rest as he spun a loop the lobbed himself upward to the next rung up. He began another spin but his ears filled with the sound of razor disks flying his way. His spin halted on top of the pole where he performed a handstand and the disks crashed into the wall just inches below his hands.

Once he reached the next pole he landed in a crouch, his hands and feet balancing him on the thin support. Beast was making similar progress upward. He was a practical mirror image of Nightwing's movements upward. He too halted on a pole as both stared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Nightwing followed Beast's gaze to the next obvious destination. A steel ring hung just in between them. From there it would be a swing into the Control Room. For a long moment they exchanged stares again. Each wondering if the other would move first. There would only be enough room for one on the ring.

In the end they both leapt at the same time. Each soared through the air with outstretched hands. But it was Beast that first reached the goal. His longer reaching hand clasped the ring first. Nightwing somersaulted and then stretched out his legs. It was to be an aerial joust. He would knock Beast away and then with his momentum clasp the ring in the last second.

Instead though Beast caught a leg in his other free hand and Nightwing found himself dangling upside down for a moment. But only for a moment. For Beast swung him upward, right toward the control room. The hold released and Nightwing tucked his knees against his chest and sailed through the shattered glass, landing perfectly on his feet.

Beast landed beside him a moment later. Nightwing took a moment to ensure that Harley Quinn was gone then he faced the mutant.

"What's going o-"

"One moment my stouthearted acrobat," Beast cut him off and turned to the controls. A few flicks across the keyboard and the Danger Room sequence was aborted.

The traps and obstacles faded into nothingness and the various opponents stopped their melees to stare at the control booth. Which was fortunate for Multiple Man as Huntress hand him pinned down and was punching him with his own fists. Which he strangely almost seemed to be enjoying.

"We've all be grievously deceived." Beast turned to Nightwing. "We must get to Batman and liberate him before something truly regre-"

There was a tremendous crash, almost sounding like an explosion. The very ground quaked and all were thrown from their feet. The lights above flickered and then with a low dying hum went out completely. Darkness drenched over them and Nightwing heard Beast sigh.

"Liberate him before something truly regrettable happened…like this."

* * *

All Cyclops could do was stare with his mouth hanging open. In truth it had seemed that the battle was theirs. But that was before. He had been organizing a concentrated effort on defeating Superman's allies. Several minutes had passed since he had blasted Superman into the sky. He had most of his attention focused on Supergirl.

In truth that's where most everybody had been focusing. None of them could recall seeing Rogue fighting with so much abandon. They could almost feel the blows she was exchanging with Supergirl. Both hung in the sky crashing their fists together. A super-powered, high-octane catfight.

Cyclops had pulled his eyes away from it just long enough to ask for a status report. Wolverine had rendered Krypto unconscious and Polaris with her metal manipulation had dealt with Steel. Pinning him to the ground with a magnetic field. It seemed that once Supergirl went down the fight would be over.

That's when it happened.

The sound of thunder echoed in the heavens. Where before all eyes were fastened on Rogue and Supergirl they now turned to the sound. The noise echoed again and the clouds parted. A raging streak of red and blue rocketed toward them. Superman was back.

"I thought you said you took care of-" Cable started but was interrupted as his own highflying mutant, Cannonball, fired himself toward the Man of Steel. Watching the jet propelled mutant smash against Superman was akin to seeing a bi-plane crash into a 7-47.

Superman's course didn't even deviate and his trajectory didn't slow one inch as Cannonball bounced harmlessly to the side. Storm cast a whirlwind around him but he jetted right through.

"Everybody dow-" Cyclops began but it was too late.

Superman collided with the ground with the force of and earthquake. Everyone standing was thrown off their feet. They were just pulling themselves back up when the ground again quaked and then started to come apart a few yards from the impact crater Superman had left.

The Mansion's security systems suddenly went off line and Superman crashed out from below the ground, his face shadowed by the device, large as a house, he was holding over his head.

"That's the mansion's power generator." Cyclops' jaw dropped.

And that was where Cyclops still found himself staring dumbfounded as the Man of Steel hefted the generator above his head, his eyes gleaming with a red glow. Sparks fired and fuel leaked onto the mansion's lawn. The power was out in the mansion now and it wouldn't be coming back on.

The first one to regain his senses was the mutant Strong Guy. His oversized form barreled at Superman. Even without absorbing the strength of any blows hurled at him he would likely have been a match for the Man of Steel.

"Go ahead big guy!" he called, "take your best shot on someone your own size!"

Superman flung the house-sized generator right at the mutant. To everyone's surprise though he caught it. His feet skidding slightly as he did. The force of the throw immediately absorbed into his body and his already massive form bulged.

"See!" He grinned happily. "I can take anything you can dish out! Now come over here for your spanking!"

Crimson heat vision shot from Superman's eyes and in an instant the solid metal generator melted right on top of the mutant. In the time it took Superman to draw a breath Strong Guy was covered in it save for his face. Which he managed to clear just in time to see Superman release that breath. Freezing artic breath that solidified the metal. Solidly encasing him.

Superman turned back around. The X-men were regrouped by this time. His expression though showed them that he had clearly had enough. Behind him Supergirl flew in and even Steel, now free of the magnetic field, joined them.

"I think you're all done," Superman said evenly though it was obvious that he was just containing his anger.

"Wrong!" a voice sang out from the ranks of the X-men. Rogue burst out, her fist connecting with Superman's jaw. "We've only just begun!"

Then only Superman and Rogue moved. Her hands clamped onto either side of his face and she dragged him upward. Normally it might have been a simple thing for him to fly her anywhere he wanted. But it was Supergirl that made the observation.

"Her gloves are off!" she cried racing upward after the pair.

"Go after them!" Cyclops ordered. "Everyone that can fly go after them!"

Mutants took to the skies. Storm, Siryn, Archangel, Sunspot; all of them tore after them. But none kept up. Within seconds Rogue and Superman had streaked through the clouds into the full exposure of sunlight.

"I don't get it," Cable said, drawing Cyclops' attention away from the sky.

"Don't get what?"

"If I recall right Rogue was against this whole thing. She wasn't even going to leave the mansion. Yet we find her out here practically leading the assault."

"He be right," Gambit added. "The Chere was so mad she done smashed a hole in her bedroom wall. Something's up."

High above Superman tried to pry Rogue's hands off, but with each second her grip grew firmer. He tried to concentrate on giving her a blast of heat vision but it was all he could do to stay conscious. Instead he found himself increasing their speed, hoping to reach the stratosphere and that she would run out of air before he did.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry!" Rogue hollered over the wind. "Ah have ta do this!"

"Have to do what?" Superman questioned.

"Ah have ta keep this up until I absorb your all your energy!" she cried, "It's part of the plan. Can't…can't let anyone get hurt!"

"You can't absorb all my energy!" Superman replied. "Not up here! The more energy you pull out of me the more sunlight I'll absorb!"

"Ah…I…" Rogue's accent started fading. She released her grip on the Man of Steel and the pair hovered in front of one another with the X-men far below.

"Why are you doing this?" Superman stared at her.

"Luthor, Apocalypse, and Ra's Al Ghul want us to fight. They plan on getting Batman killed so you'll kill us," she explained.

"Then why won't you let me rescue him?"

"I couldn't take the risk that you'd go too far. We have to give them what they want! If things don't go according to plan they might jumpstart their plans on Karina Bradshaw! I had to keep you and the others blind."

"The others? You mean the X-men? What do you know about Karina Bradshaw?"

Rogue opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by the sound of Archangel. He like the other X-men were far below but to their super-hearing ears the words rang out bright as day.

"What's Rogue doing?"

"They're just staring at each other!"

"We have to get up there before he hurts her!"

Rogue and Superman made eye contact again. But only for a moment. Then Rogue clasped her fists above her head and smashed them down onto the Man of Steel. Superman rocketed downward, past the flying X-men, bewildered and confused.

Though her hit had been tremendous Superman angled his body and swooped away from the ground at the last second. He righted himself straight in front of Wolverine. The mutant had his claws and teeth bared. Despite what Rogue had just said the fight was not over.

* * *

The detention level was pitch black just as every floor in the sub-levels was. And while most of the rooms in the sub-level had fallen silent, in the detention center there were sounds to be heard: the faint, weak breathing of a mutant with a spike in her chest; the faint drip of a faucet in one of the cells; and the sound of laughter. That laughter of course came from the Joker.

But it wasn't a harsh maniacal laugh, or even the typical frenzied cackle. Instead it was weak and interrupted. As though it was being force out of his lips by sheer will power.

Another sound echoed in the room. It was the sound of heavy boots upon polished floors. It was a noise that should the wearer have wanted wouldn't have issued at all. It steadily increased in its volume until it was right on top of the Joker.

The Crown Prince of Crime stared out into the darkness, pushing out a couple giggles and a firm, gloved hand clasped his collar and hefted him up. He could see something now. The twin white slits in the darkness that he knew oh so well.

A light erupted below them. Batman tossed the flare down and glowered at the Joker. He was in his full gear now. His gloved hands tightened their grip and the Joker dangled a few inches from the ground. The Dark Knight was alive and well.

"H…ho…How?" The Joker managed. "The…the White Witch said the energy blast will shoot you…not…heh…me!"

"That's because she didn't know it had been reprogrammed," Batman replied.

"No fair! No fair!" The Joker insisted his strength returning slightly. "Now I have to go and try all over again to kill the X-men before they kill you!"

"The X-men aren't going to kill me," Batman replied. "It was an X-man that reprogrammed the energy shield to stun you. You can thank Rogue for saving my life. We had quite the discussion before White Queen arrived. I thought you'd ruined the entire thing when you shot that mutant but turns out you gave Luthor and his partners just what they wanted."

"Phooey!" the Joker grumbled.

"It's over Joker," Batman replied.

The door to the detention center opened suddenly.

"For you Batman it is," came a gravely voice.

Batman dropped the Joker and faced his latest adversary. The Dark Knight stood with the shadows, coiled like a serpent. And the mutant that had just appeared to challenge him suddenly regretted his bravado.

"Jumping Jiminy Christmas, I'm gonna get a whoopen, aren't I?" Deadpool muttered.

**Next Time: The Battle Concludes, the Battle Begins**

**Reader Responses:**

**Tony:** Thanks for the honest questioning of my plot points! I love getting honest criticism. Well Batman had been in the process of proving his own innocence so Superman was basically letting him deal with it. After the attack on Wayne Manor though with everything that Superman has been put through he was already on edge. Plus he didn't really think he had time to accumulate evidence which he doubted the X-men would listen to anyway. And as you've seen from this chapter, there's more going on than just Superman and his gang getting beat up. Robin and his group were completely blindsided. None of them had any time to even try to escape. But don't count them out. Helpless victims they are not. Anyway thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

**Ezekiel-the-Hunted:** As much as I'd love to bring in the Question I'm afraid this story is essentially out of the "investigation" stage so his talents won't be necessary. In this fic at least. As to your theory on Karina. All I can say is that someone was lying. Either her or her "brother". The answer to that will be at the heart of her mystery and why she "seems" to have no memory of the DCU.

**Fattywantpoptarts: **Smores' pop tarts are like Mana from heaven. I just gotta say that. Glad you find the story interesting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**giveGodtheglory: **Yeah gotta say this was one of my favorite twists. Thanks for reading! Let's see if you can see what else is coming.

**My-real-name-is-Zim: **Well Zim I'm glad you approve of the Joker showing. Thanks for the review!

**Fanficforever: **Wow thanks for such a great in-depth review! I loved it. I'll take some time to address some of your points. The tricky thing about Superman is that his strength isn't at all consistant. Some versions of him are insanely powerful others aren't. It really happens to be in the eye of the reader and writer just how much strength Superman can pack in those kryptonian muscles. Pre-crisis Supes could easily punch the world in half. Post-crisis? Not so much so how easily he'd handle a guy like Colossus is up to debate. As to your concerns about Cyclops, it says in the official Marvel Comics Encyclopedia that he can punch a hole through a mountain with his optic blasts. And I've seen very little evidence that Superman's heat vision can do that much. Granted you made a fair point that in real life they'd pass right through each other but hey, that's the joy of fiction my friend!

As to your complaint of Superman being dumb, well you've seen there is more going on than just his part in the fight. Plus we all know Superman doesn't operate like that. He could in theory kill every single person without even batting an eyelash but its not in his character to use overwhelming force like that.

Oh….is it Emma? Someone gets a gold star for questioning! Anyway thanks for the great review. I love it when I get reviews that are so in depth. Thanks for reading!

**Susie-82: **Wow. Just wow. I love all reviews that I get. But wow its reviews like these…this is the reason I write fanfiction. This is my payment. Thank you for such a great review. Its so gratifying to see that people have picked up on some of the things I've tried to do even if they're not the biggest things. Like you pointing out that I've tried to give a wide range of characters their own "15 minutes" if you will. And I appreciate you like my take on Batman. I've always been annoyed when they just make him a pissed off Vulcan. He's a hero and he's complex. And yes I'm a huge Tim fan as well. I never got into Dick Grayson. Before my time. Same with Jason Todd. But Tim? Ah Tim is my Robin. He's the pinnacle of Robin thankyou for the praise concerning my treatment of the Best Boy Wonder! I'm glad to see that the plot isn't confusing and that you feel I've handled the mechanics of weaving a story well. Warms my heart! Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

**Estelkid: **Yep if things didn't get worse then we wouldn't appreciate it when they got better now would we? Thanks for the review!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**Hey thanks for sending me that poster. It looks cool. I haven't really seen anything about it at so I hope it's legit too. Even if it's not it gets me excited for the new movie. Why can't they hurry and at least get us a teaser trailer!!!!???? Thanks for the review. And don't worry. I don't think you're gay. (not that there's anything wrong with that.)

**Micheal Wever: **Sorry if I got your name wrong here. The bold won't let me know if that's a y or a v. Anyway I'm glad you liked that little plot twist.

**Blues32: **Yep the Joker does work in mysterious ways. And as to whether or not it will reflect poorly on Batman will depend on if any of them survive:P Thanks for the review!

**Trecebo: **Yeah it was satisfying to get that fic written and thus accomplish my New Years Resolution. Then again I still have like 8 fics that I need to finish. Sigh…so many ideas so little time. Emma can turn her skin diamond hard but it isn't like that 24/7 so regular bullets would do the trick. Thanks for the compliment on Xavier and Alfred. That was a nice surprise for me as a writer to find them such a great combination. I try not to be too hard on any of the characters. They've all been so thoroughly manipulated that none of them really know whats what anymore. Even Batman is just immerging from that funk. Anyway thanks for the great review!

**Ladyofthebookworms:** I have a love/hate relationship with Emma. I don't like her as a character. But I do like the idea of there being someone in the X-men's ranks that's not exactly on the up and up but not exactly evil either. Thanks for the review!

**Zantac the Barbarian: **No need to apologize for making a great analogy with poker! I called the Joker a wild card for just such a reason! As to your theory on Emma being the inside man for Lex. I not saying you're wrong but I'm not not saying that either. Let me see if I can point you in the right direction. Take in account Lex's general attitude toward mutants in this story. Not what he says about them to the public but his more private sayings and more importantly what he does with them. His "man" in the hole is someone of a very similar attitude. Thanks for a great review!

**ChuckJamm2001:** What's a Magneto:P Magneto will be showing up soon. Just like Joker's appearance it will be at a pivotal time that would require something that only he could do. I hope its met with something approaching the same enthusiasm as the Joker's was. Thanks for the review!

**RogueWriter:** Ah ha! You get a gold star for remembering about Nightwing and his gang! I'm glad you approve of the Joker's "rescue". Thanks for the review!

**DarkGuardianAngel:** Such a blood thirsty group of readers! Everybody is so thrilled about the Joker offing Emma! J/K. Thanks for reading!

**Dreambender: **Well as you've seen there was a reason Batman was just standing there. The villains have indeed had the upperhand throughout the story but as you'll see the heroes are just as capable of pulling together. Thanks for the review!

**Goldenrat:** Of course you can ask how many are involved. I just might not answer you truthfully. Well there are those that are directly involved like the Evil Trio of Apocalypse, Luthor, and Ra's Al Ghul, then there's the Brotherhood. Also you have the shape shifters and the mind controllers i.e. Psycho Pirate, Mystique, Clayface. Then you have those that are completely free agents like the Joker. And there are a few operating behind the scenes that we won't find out until the very end. Thanks for the review!

**Coral Skipper:** Well truth be told I've been building to this most the time but a lot of it has just evolved organically. The Joker is my favorite villain so while I didn't want him to be the big bad in this story I had to give him a pivotal role in it. Thanks for reading!

**Tressa:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you've appreciated the little moments of characterization I try to put in. It's those little details and hearing about them that I love. And I'm so glad to hear that it's kept your interest. That's something I worry about sometimes. Thanks for reading!

**Batfan7: **The Joker is protective of Batman now isn't he? But his kind of protection is one I think we'd all do without. Oooh Gold Star for asking whether it really is Emma! Always have to be alert with all the shapeshifters running about! Thanks for reading!

**Cflat: **The JLA and the Titan's are being kept from getting to them right now. They'll likely miss most of the action. That said it doesn't mean they won't encounter a certain group of "Avenging" heroes while trying! Thanks for reading.

**Cycloptic Nightbat: **As much as I'd love to put more of the Gotham crew in this story. I don't think I'll get the chance. One of the reasons I'm planning a sequel mind you. But I couldn't resist with the Joker. Thanks for the great review!


	30. Distractions

**A/N: Yes. I know. This took forever. A typical question I get is how I managed last year to write so much and balance College classes. The answer? By not going to class. This year I've decided that class and homework had to come first. Hence the extreme length of time between updates. So here it is. I didn't have Calico beta it this time as I felt you guys would rather have the latest installment now as opposed to having perfect punctuation. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

**Distractions**

If ever there was a room more fitting for Lex Luthor, Superboy hadn't seen it. Test tubes, computers, microscopes and several jars that looked to be containing kryptonite. Superboy suspected they were well shielded but he certainly wasn't about to get near them to find out. Instead he just remained where he stood, with the heavy door shut behind him.

The guards had left the moment his bonds had been released. Whatever force blocked his powers earlier existed in this room as well. He was a mere mortal. And as much as he tried to remain stoic and channel his inner "Superman", the Boy of Steel couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear. Luthor had something in store for him.

He wanted to get it over with. Waiting was the worst part. He'd only been in the room for ten minutes and already the slightest noise caused him to twitch, expecting it to be some sort of elaborate death trap. But instead he was just given more waiting.

Eventually he moved through the lab. Examining what he could. For the most part it looked like Luthor wasn't conducting any research or he had cleared anything important away to keep it from Superboy's curious hands.

Which was why he was surprised to find the surgical tools. Scissors, scalpels, drills, saws, all glinted neatly on a sterile tray. Superboy picked up one of the scalpels, the whole tray sat near a bench that looked like it could have been the birthplace of Frankenstein's monster.

Superboy shuddered and retreated a few steps. This was the type of room he had been created in. He half expected to turn over something and see "Cadmus Labs" engraved on it. The thought that maybe since he was "born" in a lab similar to this that perhaps he would die in a lab just like this crossed his mind. He didn't like that thought one bit.

The door hissed, preparing to open. As fast as he could Superboy shoved the scalpel in his pocket and went rigid. His best hopes were that it was Robin, having escaped. But he knew that was foolish. Even before the door opened he knew exactly who it would be that greeted him.

Luthor smirked as he entered. His hands placed behind his back as his eyes darted over Superboy. A businessman inspecting his wares. Superboy sent him his most defiant look, almost hoping that his heat vision would reactivate and the villain would combust right before his eyes.

No such luck.

"Well my boy looks like you've been kept comfortable." He grinned as he approached. "Sorry about the shocks back at the tower but…you know I couldn't very well have you prancing around up there. Might get you into trouble with the police."

"What do you want Luthor?" Superboy responded. "If you just brought me up here to gloat then I can tell you exactly where to shove it!"

"My, my," Luthor shook his head. "To actually think that such vulgarity could come out of my boy's mouth. Bad parenting I suppose."

"I'm not your boy." Superboy growled, but his voice faltered slightly. As much as he wanted to deny it he knew there was no escaping the fact that half of his DNA came from the man before him now.

"So you say." Luthor shrugged. He waltzed in further and examined a beaker before looking at the Boy of Steel again. "So have you told your friends? Have you told Superman? I wonder if they'd ever trust you if they knew that you had my genes swimming around in that super-powered blood of yours."

"Yeah and I check my pillow every morning to see if any hairs fell out too."

"Cute."

Superboy remained where he was with his arms crossed. "So this the only reason I'm here? So you can try and freak me out because you wanted to play daddy? I've been to Apokalips pal, ain't nothing you can do to scare me."

Luthor smiled and approached a small container. Unconsciously Superboy felt his hand go for the scalpel. But he didn't pull it out. But he could feel it in his pocket, begging to be pulled out, begging to be used. And the moment Luthor opened the canister Superboy wished he had.

The green glow banished what few shadows surrounded the canister. Luthor smile had vanished as he pulled out a hunk of kryptonite. Instead he now glared at the youth with deadly seriousness as he took a threatening step forward.

Superboy backed up into a lab table, several beakers and vials toppled and shattered. The scalpel came out and he jabbed it into the air, feeling like a puny caveman jabbing a spear at a Tyrannosaurus. Luthor only shook his head and took another step forward.

"I thought there wasn't anything I could do to scare you?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Now put the scalpel down and we'll talk civilly. I'll even put the kryptonite away. I think we'd both find that a more agreeable situation than talking while you writhed on the floor."

"Go to He-"

Luthor didn't let him finish. He thrust the kryptonite in Superboy's direction. The Boy of Steel tried to back further away but there was no where to go. His body seized up and he gritted his teeth. Exposure to kryptonite was like a millions of electrically charged needles assaulting the skin all at once. Superboy's knees buckled and the scalpel toppled from his hands.

The moment it did Luthor moved the kryptonite away and replaced it in the canister. Superboy pulled himself up and glared at the villain. His hands still shook from the pain.

"W…what do you want from me you freak!?"

"Just testing you son, wondering just how badly this kryptonite affects you. It seems that of late the Alien with whom you share genes with occasionally seems to be able to stand up to it. A seeming anomaly you see. I've seen it at times render him weaker than you were just now. Other times it scarcely seems to bother him. I must ensure that there are no mistakes for what is to come."

"Whatever you've got planned it won't work. Why don't you just give it up you creep?" Conner now stood steadier. He had to show Luthor that he wasn't intimidated in the least. His arms crossed over his chest and he leaned his back against a nearby table. "Superman will find a way to beat you. Kryptonite never killed him before and it won't now."

Luthor eyed him for a moment and a smile curled his lips. "Well you _can_ use that brain I gifted you with. And here I feared you'd inherited his. Yes you're right, Superman always beats kryptonite. But not this time."

"Yeah right, tell me something I haven't heard before."

Luthor crossed his arms and leaned his back against the table opposite Superboy. "No I don't think I'll tell you something old." He said after the Boy of Steel changed positions with a nervous twitch. "It has to do with the reason you were created. When Superman died."

"I was created by cadmus scientists to replace Superman since he died."

"True. And did you ever stop to wonder why Superman died?"

"Because Doomsday beat him to death. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"He died because he was trying to save lives. He knew Doomsday had the power to kill him. Yet rather than make a tactical decision to withdraw in order to figure out how best to kill the beast he kept pounding full speed ahead. He did this because he knew if he withdrew to formulate a plan innocent lives would be lost. I would have seen it as a necessary sacrifice but-"

"And that's what makes him Superman and you a walking ad for Rogaine."

"Very cute. Now as I was saying. Superman died because he knew if he didn't act innocents would die."

"And you're point is?"

"The trap I've set for him now will succeed because the same thing will be the stakes. Innocent lives will be lost unless he rushes to stop something that will be his certain doom."

"He'll find a way to stop you! And I'm going to help him just you wait."

"No Connor you're not going to help him. You're going to help me."

"You're insane! I'd never help you kill Superman."

"There is nothing you can do to stop it. I didn't create you for you to have free will. I created you for one purpose and one purpose alone. To destroy Superman."

"Shut up! I won't do-"

"Aut Vincieri Aut Mori!" Luthor boomed over his voice.

Immediately Superboy ceased up, where before his face had been twisted in anger it was now numbed with pleasant look. All save for his eyes, the red glow typical of a kryptontian preparing to use heat vision grew until it almost appeared to be a red glowing vapor. Where before he hunched, coiled for a fight, he now stood at perfect attention.

"There that's all we needed. A little bit of piece and quiet." Luthor grinned, he now came and sat on a table right next to the Boy of Steel. "You see. I've programmed your perfect obedience into your very genetic code. Fight all you want you are mine to command."

"Fa…father?" The Superboy managed after a moment.

Luthor paused, then let a smile trace his lips. "Yes. You understand already. Now I had originally intended on sicking you on the Teen Titan's. Kill the League's Children. But then I entered into this little triumvirate and…well plans do change over time don't they?"

Luthor hopped down from the table and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "It's time son. Time for you to show me what you can do. You'll need a suitable target. I was thinking…the Kent Farm. Yes? Does that sound good to you?"

Superboy's only response was a half nod. Luthor smiled and patted him on the back. "Very good boy. Now go and make your old man proud."

The Boy of Steel didn't waste even a second. Like lighting unleashed he shot upward, his body carving through concreate, stucco, and steel. Luthor stepped back, avoiding the debris, all the while smiling. The door behind him slid open. He didn't turn to face his visitor he merely kept his smile.

"Smallville?" the visitor asked. "Such a remote target. I thought you wanted Superman to come _here_?"

"All in good time my friend." Luthor grinned. "All in good time."

* * *

"Look Bats, I'm sure we can work this out! You're a reasonable fella and I'm a highly trained, ultra-mod, super soldier killing machine BOOYAH! I'm sure we can arrange for you to get back in that cell and make all nice like." Deadpool said. "Huh? Sport? Friend? Compadre, good dickey, pointy eared buddy ol pal? 

"Not going to happen chum." Batman hissed.

The Joker lay in a heap beside Emma Frost, soft giggles escaping his throat as he watched the scene. Batman stood draped in the shadows, his outline barely seen in the darkness. The Starlite lenses in his cowl bore against the mouthy merc that stood before him.

"Yeah we can work out an arrangement." He finally said. "You stay here, and make sure neither of these two move. I have to get to the surface and stop the fight."

"Stop the fight?" Deadpool nearly jumped from his shoes. "Why would you want to go and do a thing like that!? I was watching the greatest thing ever…'til the power got cut. But seriously! I was expecting the clouds to part and Chuck Norris to arrive at anytime! Ultimate Showdown Baby!"

"No! We've been set up! I have to get to Superman before anything happ-"

"Actually, if it really were the Ultimate Showdown shouldn't you be up there? Along with Godzilla and Optimus Prime?" Deadpool interrupted. "Yeah I'm pretty sure how that goes."

Batman blurred into the blackness and threw Deadpool against a wall. "I don't have time for this!"

Deadpool began to retort but the Dark Knight hurled him to the ground and started making his way to the exit. Only to be tackled from behind by the Mouthy Merc. It only took half a second before Deadpool was hurled off and into one of the walls, but then again it only took the other half of that second to right himself and place his body again between Batman and the door.

"I don't think you get it Fatman! My job is to keep you from getting out there! We have opposite assignments. We're like two…opposite force things. You're Darth Vader I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. You're Jack Bower I'm Osama Bin Laden, you're Germaine Jackson and I'm Tito!"

"Kinda like you and me ay Batsy?" The Joker laughed.

All eyes went to the Clown Prince of Crime. He was now standing up fully, the stun effect of the force field fast wearing off. He'd drawn a hand gun and had it aimed at the Dark Knight. Deadpool whooped and leaned in to better see who else was claiming to be Batman's opposite.

"That's a wicked get up!" he hollered. "Where'd you get that crazy clown look?"

"Batty-boy here gave it to me."

"Nuh-uh!" Deadpool laughed and softly punched Batman's shoulder. "I didn't know you were an artist! Dude when this gets over you totally have to get me that look! I'll be a hit at parties!"

"Oh no need for that!" Joker grinned. "I can do that twice as easily. Just come get a whiff of my posey here!"

"Hey man we just met! I'm not that kinda Weapon X enhanced kinda guy!" Deadpool cried but he was already moving forward.

"Wait!" Batman hollered, grabbing onto Deadpool's arm. "What do you think you're doing!? He's going to kill you!"

"Don't be stupid! Clowns don't kill people! I do! Wait…I'm thinking that's how that quote goes. Not sure." Deadpool ripped his arm from the Dark Knight's grip. "Now let me get a noseful of that flower!"

"It emits a poisonous-" Batman started but Deadpool whirled around and cut him short with several shots from a pistol. All of which Batman managed to dodge, but had put considerable distance between himself and the merc.

"Why Batman do I detect a hint of jealousy in that grating voice of yours? I never knew you cared! Ha! Now come along Deaddy I've got your happy face right here!"

"This is going to be soooooo kewl!" Deadpool replied, already leaning his face toward the Joker's flower. "Right Bats? Bat-dude? Batman?"

The merc turned around. Batman was gone. Only he and the Joker remained in the room. The instant this was realized the Joker shoved Deadpool aside and sprinted out the door.

"You let him get away you buffoon! We can't let him get away!"

"Wait! You have to gas me Clownman!" Deadpool took chase. "Don't run off! Aw come on!"

* * *

"Can you feel that energy?" Cyborg asked. "The X-men have to be throwing around enough power to light Metropolis! And that's discounting the Force Field. That must be one mighty brawl they're having." 

"We don't need gizmos to tell us what's going on in the fight dude." Kid Flash said. "We can hear it all the way over there."

"And I'm wondering why we're still talking about it!" Wonder Girl remarked, throwing a fist into the air. A soft blue glow immerged as the fist smashed against the field which had kept them at bay for the better part of two hours.

The Teen Titan's had found themselves one step behind in almost everything since Robin, Superboy, and Jubilee had left the Tower. No one at the JLA answered their calls until Superman had already left with his "posse". Even then it took a while to get everything sorted out.

Oracle filled them in on the location of the X-mansion and they were off in a T-Jet, intent on preventing the fight that was no doubt being orchestrated. Of course that's how they found the force field in the first place. The scraps of the T-Jet attested to its invisibility. Whoever had placed it there had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one knew of its existence.

"Waves of anger and rage fill the air." Raven moaned lightly. "The battle is growing more desperate…no…something else. Something fuels it! I…I'm unsure what."

"I am with Cassandra on this one." Starfire announced. "We need to spend less effort talking about this Force Field and more in bringing it down."

"Hate to be the one to say it," Kid Flash replied. "But I don't know that there's anything we can do. It has a phase-variance that compensates for a speedster like me. Cyborg pointed out the energy and we've already tried blasting our way through. That worked great didn't it? The best bet would be to find the generator but if Luthor's any kind of smart he put it on the _inside_ so we can't."

There was a loud boom from off in the distance. More fighting. The Titan's all pressed themselves to the very border of the energy field. Each hoping, praying that this would be the final blow. Or that perhaps someone would get knocked into the field, exposing it to the rest.

"What I don't get is why Superman hasn't been able to catch the thing." Beast Boy shook his head. "I mean the dude's got like fifty different types of vision right?"

"And I fear that it's made him blind." A deep baritone called.

The Titan's whirled about, they were expecting one man. Instead they were stunned to see an entire team. The last group of people the expected to see here. They were everyone of them strangers but each was known very well. Almost as well as the Justice League. A team like the Teen Titan's would almost never be exposed to them. What would a group of teenagers ever have to do with Captain America and the Avengers anyhow?

"Ironman detected your energy signatures from the other end of the energy dome." The Captain said. "Looks like you've been having about as much luck as we have."

"I think its Celestial's technology." Iron Man's synthesized voice announced. "Same technology Apocalypse uses in most his stuff."

"And here I had it pegged as New Gods tech." Cyborg responded.

"Whatever foul hand that sundered such machines it must be dealt with." Thor was the one to answer. "Your allies and ours are locked in combat and must stop before they bring us to Ragnarok."

There was another boom from the mansion grounds and it temporarily halted all conversation. There was still no way to know what was happening over there. To know if Superman was winning or if the X-men had pulled away. All they could do was hope they weren't too late.

"We should compare notes." Captain America said. "But first we ought to do some quick introductions."

"We know who you are." Wonder Girl said. "And we're wondering exactly why we should trust you. Aren't you guys tight with the X-men?"

"Yes and we don't have time to argue over who's right in this little war." Came the response from She-Hulk.

"She's right." Captain America added. "We didn't come her to fight. We're tying to stop it."

"As are we." A strong feminine voice came from above. All eyes went upward to see Wonder Woman and the Justice League descended from a modified plane. Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, Green Arrow, and the Flash were all on her heels. They landed behind the Titan's, facing the Avengers.

"We've been to the Lex-Corp towers. There's no sign of Lex Luthor there." Martian Manhunter announced. "How have you been doing on locating Apocalypse?"

"No luck so far." Iron Man responded. "None of our sources can find him or his agents. We think they've gone to ground. Maybe waiting the fallout from this fight."

"Wait…" Beast Boy tore his eyes from She-Hulk. "You guys are working together? Since when?"

"Since Superman left to deal with the X-men." Wonder Woman answered. "While we agreed he needed to rescue Batman we feel he is being manipulated. We made contact with the Avengers to aid us in finding those responsible for driving the two sides to this conflict."

"We were surpised by the invitation to help." Captain America added, "But given the circumstances we felt it in everyone's best interest to help."

"I just pray our efforts haven't been in vain." Scarlet Witch said. Among all of them she was the only mutant there. "My brother Quicksilver joined the X-men to stop Superman. I hope he is alright."

"Don't worry Supe's is a little keyed up right now but he's not going to kill anybody." Flash shrugged. "I mean…he's Superman!"

"That's what I've been trying to warn everybody!" Raven cut in. "There is something affecting his behavior. Something that is affecting the X-men! If we do not put a stop to it soon someone very well may die."

The assembled heroes stared from Raven then to the invisible energy field. Iron Man brushed a hand against it the turned to the others.

"It is a long shot. Put perhaps if we combined powers it would overload. Anyone that has a method of assailing the field." He said. "If not that then we should do a more thorough search for those responsible and pray that the X-men and Superman can control themselves."

Wonder Woman joined his side, running her hand across the field for a moment, noticing the bluish glow around her fingers. She then removed her hand and smashed it against the field. There was an audible clap. A flash of light but the field remained strong. Iron Man released a volley of energy blasts from his palms. And then like a rushing tidal wave the assembled heroes let loose their energies.

The field lit up around them becoming a wall of light, the ground beneath them quaked, and chunks of rock and soil shook themselves loose from the Earth. Still they poured it on. Superhumanly strong fists, energy beams, lightning blasts, and sonic waves. Enough power to level a mountain. But try as they might, not enough power to get past the barrier that stood between them and their goal.

Star Fire was the last to cease attacking. Leveling one final star bolt at the field and cursing she turned to the others.

"I say we fly to the Lex towers and demolish them! Destroy everything that belongs to Luthor until he shows his face!"

"That would be what he wants." Martian Manhunter shook his head. "Everything he's done so far was to manipulate Superman and all of us into acting belligerently. If we destroy his property we will only supply him with more ammunition."

"Then all our hopes lay in Superman and the X-men coming to an agreement." Captain America said. "I suggest we patrol the paremiter in pairs. Each will look for a generator of some sort or a way to get the attention of our allies."

"Agreed," Wonder Woman nodded. "You and I will go and retrieve an ariel view of the battleground."

Before Captain America could do one thing or the other Wonder Woman had him by the shoulders and was flying him high above.

"She was quick to choose a partner." Green Lantern said.

"Must be his taste of clothing." Green Arrow shrugged. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The racket the heroes created trying to get through the field had been tremendous. But it went completely unnoticed by those at the mansion itself. For them their personal war was too important and too loud to notice such a thing. 

Supergirl was down. Rogue and Storm saw to that. With the added strength stolen from Superman Rogue had managed to hold the Girl of Steel down long enough for Storm to hit her with several concentrated lighting blasts.

Steel was also down for the count. When up against a metal manipulator like Polaris there was little he could do. His very armor was now welded to the mansion's wall. Below him lay Krypto. Unconscious and bleeding from a series of furious attacks by Wolverine.

Which left just one. One surrounded by an array of unconscious mutants. In the ensuing moments after Rogue absorbed his powers Superman had been attacked by half the team. Wolverine had led this charge. But it was to be a failed attempt. Superman darted away from him and took out several others with a burst of super speed. Cyclops, Cable, Sunspot, Iceman, Angel, Warpath, Havok, Domino, and Boomer were all out of commission. Some had been defeated by Superman's allies but most fell at his hands.

Now Superman stood surrounded. Rogue, Storm, Syrin, and Polaris hovered about him. Around him were Gambit, Rictor, Quicksilver, and Wolverine all stood poised as if awaiting some unspoken signal to pounce on him.

"Just stop it Superman!" Rogue called. "Is this what you wanted? You know we're not evil. You know we fight for truth and justice like you. I promise you that if you leave right now no harm will befall Batman. But things will only be worse if Batman leaves right now."

"Batman leaves with me." Superman insisted. "I'm giving you all one last chance to surrender. I've used minimal force up until now. You know you can't stop me."

"And why is that?" Quicksilver took a step forward. "Is that because you think you're invisible? Guess what pal each of us have more courage than you have in your little finger. You have all those powers and we got nothing compared to you. But we're the ones standing up to a giant! And if you've ever read any stories you'd know that giants always lose."

"Quicksilver calm down!" Rogue called "Don-"

But it was too late. The mutant speedster blurred into a rush of blue and white motion. It became a vortex zipping around Superman. Rocks, metal, and even dirt were being flung at him at superspeed. All the while they could hear his voice.

"Faster than a speeding bullet? Don't make me laugh! I can yawn fifty seven times in the time it takes for a bullet to leave the barrel! More powerful than a locomotive? Colossus can derail one of those without breaking a sweat! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound? Give me a brea-"

Superman's fist shot out, so fast that it didn't even appear to move. One moment it was at his side. The next it was ridgid and Quicksliver was clothes-lined on it. His eyes were wide and his body was practically doubled over Superman's forearm.

The Man of Steel tossed him down. "No one ever said how much faster than a speeding bullet I am."

Superman stepped toward the mansion but the very ground beneath him rumbled and tossed up around him. Rock and Earth smashed against him in large chunks. Batting him back in large with large slabs. Rogue shot toward Rictor.

"Stop! We're just provok-" But even as the words left her mouth a boulder smashed against Superman. Only to halt in the air. Then any momentum it had reversed itself as Superman hurled it back at Rictor. The mutant lurched away but still took a good amount of the impact.

Then despite Rogue's warnings the mutant's rushed him. Metal debris blasted at him only to be batted away as carelessly as one batted a fly. Superman took Polaris out with a blast of freeze breath. Playing cards exploded on his chest but he kept moving toward the mansion. Only to be brought to his knees when there was a blast from above.

Pure sonic energy assaulted super-sensitive ears. Siryn poured it on. And the others could only watch at how effective it was. Superman clutched his head, his feet dug into the ground from the strain. Where before he was nearly untouchable he looked vulnerable and weak.

However Rogue and Wolverine didn't look as pleased at the results as the others. Both hung back grimacing. Though they were not in direct line of fire their ears were also affected by the sound waves. Grass, dirt, and rock all disintegrated under the power of Siryn's scream, yet Superman started pulling himself up. His movements were strained and pained but he was getting up.

Siryn darted to her allies, but no one could get close enough to the Man of Steel to aid her. The sonic scream started waning as Siryn's breath ran out. She strained to keep it going but only faltered more before it finally gave out. And Superman shot forward, even as she was taking in another breath. Blood leaked from his ears, but his hand wrapped around her neck.

Superman's arm and Siryn's body blurred. Rogue glanced for only a second then shot skyward, hoping to catch Siryn before her upward momentum ceased. The Man of Steel's eyes were riveted for a moment at the sight.

So preoccupied he didn't notice quick hands clasp upon his cape until Gambit had already charged it with his kinetic energy. The cape fluttered with a white hot glow and Gambit jumped away with a grin.

"Normally don' charge tings as big as your cape but I figure you be wert it mon-ami !" He saluted and ran.

Superman shot straight in the air but the explosion happened too quickly. The area around him was filled with fire and smoke. The resulting shock wave knocked Gambit from his feet and into the mansion walls. Same went for Wolverine. The Man of Steel however exited the smoke, dirty and eyes blazeing.

Around him now lay virtually all the X-men. Defeated. Most by his hands. Nothing stood in his way save for those that may lurk inside the darkened cooridors of the mansion. In all the fighting though. He could scarcely remember why the fight had begun. All he could feel was satisfaction that the X-men had been dealt with and a desire to ensure they wouldn't hassle him again.

But then Wolverine stirred. The mutant pulled himself from the rubble, his costume was torn, he was covered in bite and slash marks that Krypto had given him. But for all intents and purposes he looked as lethal as ever.

"Just you and me left huh bub?" Wolverine growled and popped his claws. "Figures. None of the others really knew what they were getting themselves into when we started tangoing with you. Of course same can't be said for me right? I mean this is round two for you and me."

"I remember Wolverine." Superman growled. "I also remember what exactly led to our previous fight. Lois almost died because of you."

"Cry me a river Bub. You got your revenge. I nearly died too. Would have if your pet bat hadn't gotten you offa me."

Wolverine stalked closer to Superman. The Man of Steel stood taller by a few easy feet but it hardly looked like a case of David and Goliath. Superman's fists remained balled, hanging tightly at his sides. His gaze locked with Wolverine's.

"You almost killed Lois. You were out of control."

"So were you. But what you did back then doesn't matter to me now. It's round two bub. I got all my teammates here needing a bit o' revenge on ya now. Likely that I can't beat you where all them failed but I ain't about to let you win on account o' me not trying."

Superman's brows furrowed and scrunched up at the bridge of his nose. "None of this had to happen!" he said. "If you'd just cooperated in the first place. But if you're intent on having me put an end to you…"

Superman blurred and his hand gripped Wolverine's shirt.

"I'm faster than you Wolverine."

The air screamed as his fist smashed into Wolverine's chest. The mutant roared and blood leaked from his lips.

"I'm stronger than you."

Superman's eyes lit up with a red glow. "And I'm more powerful than you Wolverine. What makes you think you stand a chance at all?"

"Because Bub." Wolverine responded, there was a snikt sound and Superman's eyes went wide. Adamantium claws were now embedded in his abdomen. "I'm the best at what I do."

The Man of Steel thrust Wolverine to the ground but the mutant twisted his body, planted his feet to the ground then launched himself at Superman, his claws meeting flesh in horrible slices. Superman retreated but Wolverine kept coming.

"Your skin's about the toughest thing I've ever sank my claws into!" Wolverine roared, an animalistic edge coming to his voice. "Feels like this metals going to bend every time it cuts into you! But if it breaks it breaks in you! And maybe I'll take you out with me bub!"

Superman slammed a fist into Wolverine, but his claws sank deep into Superman's arm and instead of flying away the mutant's metal only ripped deeper. Superman flung Wolverine away, only to dive at him headlong, his fists leading the way. There was the sound of super-hard skin slamming against indestructible metal bones and Superman kept charging forward with Wolverine pinned against his fists. The two heroes smashed through the mansion walls. With each hit that Wolverine took he dug into Superman with his claws.

By the time they emerged from the other end of the mansion, they were both bleeding and bruised. Wolverine's back was torn to pulp and Superman's arms had the appearance of being taken through a shredder. They continued until they landed right next to the colossal monument that Magneto had built for Xavier. There the Man of Steel smashed Wolverine into the ground.

"I've had entirely enough of you Wolverine!" He roared. "I've had enough of you X-men!"

Superman bolted to the monument, his hands dug through steel and ripped the entire thirty foot statue from the ground. He raised it over his head and flew above Wolverine. The mutant was clawing his way from the dirt.

"Lois barely survived your attack!" He boomed. "Lets see you survive this!"

A noise suddenly assailed his ears. A voice…no voices. Two he knew very well. Superman tossed the statue to the side and focused. He could hear their voices crying out and he could hear explosions. Wolverine stared at him in confusion.

"Ma, Pa…" The Man of Steel cried.

He started into the air, but halted. The sudden reason he'd been there resurfaced in his mind. Batman. His eyes focused on the mansion grounds and switched to X-ray vision. The first thing he saw was something he wasn't looking for: Xavier's coffin, empty. Superman shook his head.

"I should have known you'd fake his death." He muttered then found what he was looking for.

Batman was alive and well, running through the mansion, evidently escaping. Another cry came and Superman bolted away. His super-hearing not detecting the cloaked, silent, force field deactivating.

* * *

The mansion's sub-levels were the perfect environment for Batman at this point. With no lights he was all but invisible. Normally he would feel at ease in his element. But he didn't. Two persisting feelings gnawed at the back of his head. 

One was that he was running out of time. That each delay meant he would be too late.

The other was that he was being watched. It was something that had nagged him from the moment he entered the mansion. As though someone more gifted at being invisible than him observed his every move. For a moment he had assumed it was the Joker. But now that he'd left him to deal with Deadpool and the feeling persisted Batman was searching for something else.

Another thing that persisted was the noise. He knew the Joker was following him. Not because he could hear the clown but because he could hear Deadpool and the flood of words and nonsense that threatened to inundate any room he was in.

But it was the noise ahead of him that he was most interested in. He could hear gunshots, he could hear laughter, hear ruckus. Whatever he was nearing it meant that he wasn't alone down here. But the fact that he couldn't make out any noise from above also didn't bode well.

His vision was clouded in a green ambience. His night vision allowed him to traverse the hallways with ease. Ever nearing whatever lay ahead. The guns he heard firing were automatic fire. From the sound of it he would wager it was a tommy gun. He couldn't think of any X-man that would use such a weapon. And he knew nobody coming in after him would have one either.

The Dark Knight shook his head, there had been so many mistakes made up to this point. No single one of them could carry the blame. The X-men were too eager to accuse, Superman had been to willing to fight the X-men, and he himself should have tried harder to unravel the mystery sooner. As it stood now everyone he knew was in worse peril now than they would have been if he had worked with the X-men from the beginning.

At the moment he had bigger things to worry about. He would figure out just exactly what he should have done better when everything was calm. When he had the time to note what contingencies needed to be made so this wouldn't happen again.

Batman rounded a corner and froze. There was a bright flash to the ultra sensitive night-vision lenses. A flash he knew to be gunfire. Silently he slipped the lenses off and crept upon the scene.

Harely Quinn had barricaded herself behind a collection of scientific equipment. Around her lay an assortment of weaponry that she and the Joker had apparently snuck into the X-mansion. Her feet were bathed in empty shells. Batman scrunched his eyes. There was something wrong about the whole scene.

With all the noise of breeze Batman crept closer and realized what it was that was so out of place. Harely wasn't firing at anybody. The wall across from her was littered with bullet holes but she was the only one in the room. Amid her constant firing her voice was harsh and rambling.

"Geta way from my man ya big galoot! No Mr J! Put that suitcase nuke down puddin! I'm not crazy! I'm not!"

Several more gunshots went off before Batman placed a firm hand on her shoulder and knocked the weapon away. Harely Screamed and backed away. Batman had cornered her more times than he wanted to really think about. He would never understand her infatuation with the Joker. But this time was different from the others. Harley eyes were filled with a terror he'd never seen on her sure he's seen her scared but this was the kind of look a junkie gave him when he burst on them from above.

"Get away from me! Wings and claws! Killen Mr. J! Killen me! Bats and Cats! And birdies too! Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong Harely? Tell me what's happened to you."

"I told Mr. J. this was a bad idea! I told him…Stay away from me!"

Batman stopped his advance and held his hands up. "Fine just tell me what's going on. I won't move at all."

Instead of responding Harely screamed louder and curled up in a corner. Batman narrowed his eyes. He might have suspected the Scarecrows fear gas if he couldn't see clearly that there was no gas in the room. Just the same he moved the air filters in place.

Harely continued to scream until Batman went to her and injected a sedative. Nothing strong but enough that she would be asleep and out of trouble. It was when he touched her though that he felt it. Immediately he vaulted around. Three shapes approached in the darkness.

"Who are you?" He demanded, whipping out a batarang.

The figures didn't halt. Beads of sweat formed under his cowl the figures were taking shapes he knew all too well. His grip tightened around the batarang and his gloves filled with sweat. The figures halted a few feet from him. He couldn't see their faces though. He switched on the night vision but it didn't work.

"Bruce." His mother's voice came from one of them. "What have you done?"

"No," Batman shook his head. "Not real."

"Of course we are son." His father's voice said. "We are as real as your failure to keep your promise. We deserve justice! Our killer still roams free."

"I've tried…I was just a kid."

"Just like me." The third figure spoke. It was Jason. "You could have stopped the Joker all along! You weak-"

Jason's sentence was cut off by Batman's hand, snapping out and clinching his throat. The other two figures jumped back but Batman advanced forward, his parents cried at him to stop but the Dark Knight only squeezed harder.

"You know what I do to people that play with my head?" Batman roared and tossed Jason down. But when he hit the ground the young man transformed into a much different shape. The form of a dwarf, a tiny man with frazzled hair, the Wayne's backed away holding their hands up defensively. Batman twisted around clenching a Batarang.

"Don't Batman! Listen to us? Listen to those you love!" they cried, their voices tone and texture shuddered into mixtures of Batman's parent's, Jason's, Selina's, Dick's and Alfred's. "We only want-"

Batman lunged through the air, hurling his batarang at one figure while pouncing on the other. Immediately their forms changed from ghostly images of his parents to their true forms. The Psycho Pirate and Mastermind, with Dr. Psycho also laying prone beside them.

The Dark Knight glared down at Psycho Pirate, who he had by the throat. The Pirate's mask morphed, taking a happy face.

"You're feeling calm Batman. At peace. Your violent urges are fading fast." He cooed.

Batman's fingers slackened and the angry slits that were his eyes smoothed. Both he and Psycho Pirate released a sigh at the same time. The Pirate slowly eased his collar from Batman's hands, but kept his face fixed on the Dark Knights, not daring to lose control. Mastermind and Dr. Psycho collected themselves from the floor and looked warily at the situation.

"Now Batman," Psycho Pirate said. "You're feeling-"

Batman's fist snapped out and clipped Psycho Pirate in the mouth. Knocking the Medusa Mask from his head and shattering his jaw. Mastermind and Dr. Psycho jumped back but Batman was on top of them in what seemed nearly the speed of thought.

"You r…resisted!" Mastermind cried. "H…how?"  
"Martial arts aren't about violence and anger," Batman replied. "I don't have to do that to hit someone or disarm an opponent."

"You may have been able to go against Psycho Pirate." The miniscule Dr. Psycho leered. "But against the two of us-"

The words had scarce left his mouth before Mastermind was launched into Dr. Psycho, smothering the dwarf in his bulkier form. Dr. Psycho punched and kicked at his partner only to be ripped out from under him by dark gloved hands then slammed against a wall.

Mastermind rolled over and Batman pinned a foot on him. His formed loomed over the mutant in the darkness. "Now Jason Wynguard, you are going to tell me everything you know about Apocalypse, Ra's Al Ghul, and Lex Luthor."

* * *

The heavens roared. Not with thunder but the sound of air rushing to fill a void split by a man moving at super sonic speeds. The ground, trees, grass, houses, and all speed past in a green and brown blur. Clouds disintegrated as the Man of Steel roared through them. 

He'd cleared New York, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois, in a matter of moments, he could hear the explosions halfway through Missouri. He could hear the heavy breaths when he entered Kansas. He increased the speed until his eyes met the smoke coming from home. The Kent Farm.

Superman descended, the barn was in shambles and burning, much of the livestock was dead as well. The family tractor had been heaved into the house and the truck lay in a heap of parts and leaking fuel, but what really startled him was the giant "L" burned into the cornfield.

"Luthor," he whispered, shooting to the ground.

No sooner had he landed than the sound of bone against wood shattered against his ears and a human form shot from the house. In one swift motion the Man of Steel had it in his arms.

"C…Clark?" Pa Kent barely managed before slipping unconscious.

Superman didn't even need his x-ray vision to know he'd broken close to half the bones in his body. He was going to need medical attention fast. Another crash brought the Man of Steel's eyes up to the house. He laid his father down and blasted through the hole that had been created.

Doomsday himself couldn't have startled Superman more than the person he found inside the kitchen. Or what was left of it.

Superboy, with a streaming trail of crimson light floating from his eyes stood there, an "L" carved into his shirt, covered in debris and blood. Martha Kent was huddled in a corner, holding a frying pan with a fist shaped indent on it. Superboy turned on the Superhero.

"Conner!?" Superman shook his head in disbelief. "Conner what are you do-"

The Boy of Steel launched himself at his mentor, blasting another massive hole in the house frame and plummeting them in the remains of the grain silo. Even with his greater strength Superman was taken back by each punch and jab. He'd never seen Superboy act like this or attack anyone with such ferocity. In the next couple of seconds after the initial attack the Man of Steel stopped simply taking the punches and began blocking, all the while trying to lead Superboy away from the farm.

"Conner tell me what's going on." He yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Destroying the Kent farm." Superboy replied matter-a-factly.

Crimson fire shot from the Boy of Steel's eyes and knocked Superman back, he countered with a blast of heat vision of his own. Superboy roared, sounding like another person, or a thing not human. Desperately he threw more punches each being blocked by Superman.

"Conner you've got to snap out of it!"

Superboy smashed forward oblivious to the pain and damage he was doing to himself with each punch that connected with Superman's body. The Man of Steel could hear ambulances racing to the farm, he caught a glimpse of Martha Kent pulling Jonathan away. Superboy threw another punch, this time though Superman didn't take it. An invulnerable hand caught an invulnerable fist.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk you out of this." He shook his head and propelled a fist forward.

The punch connected with Superboy's chin and sent the Boy of Steel careening downward, dirt, grass and rocks erupted from the ground when he hit. Superman blasted through the dust and debris his fist raised to strike again. Yet when he reached the boy he halted in mid-air even from several yards away he could see the change.

Superboy dragged himself from the crater he'd created, the red stream of energy was gone from his eyes and his body shook with pain. More than that, a dazed look crossed his features, like he had awoken from a dream he wasn't sure was real or not.

"Conner," Superman called, nearing the youth slowly.

"Clark?" Superboy responded holding his head. He then glanced around the farm, seeing the destruction he caused and it came flooding back. "L…Luthor."

"Lex did this to you?" Superman pulled him up, gripping is shoulders tightly.

"Oh God," Superboy sank down sitting on the thrashed soil. "Yeah, Robin, Jubilee and me snuck into Lexcorp towers then they captured us…"

"They?"

"Luthor, Apocalypse, and Ra's Al Ghul, they took Robin and Jubilee…I'm not sure where but Luthor talked to me then he said something in some funky language the I…" Superboy trailed off as he surveyed the scene again, instantly he was a foot off the ground. "Oh hell! Ma…Pa…!"

"The ambulances are on their way." Superman stopped him, though there was a hard edge to his voice. "Where's Luthor? Do you remember where they are?"

Superboy's face strained as he searched for the answer. The sirens blared closer and the Boy of Steel further stretched his memory.

"Egypt," he finally said. "Its all kinda fuzzy but left from a buried pyramid in Egypt."

Superman nodded, "Stay here and look after Ma and Pa," he ordered, his brows furrowed. "I'm going to go deal with Luthor."

Despite his superhuman strength Superboy as flung to the ground from the sheer force of the Man of Steel's takeoff. Superboy could only watch in awe and shock. Awe, shock, and dismay at what he had done. But he didn't have the time to contemplate that, he had to help the Kents.

* * *

High tech machinery shattered and walls crumbled all amidst a roar too horrendous to come from a man. Shelves were ripped from the walls and tables were thrust aside. All this destruction was the work of one being. Apocalypse, and all of his ire was focused on one person. Which made it confusing as to why Lex Luthor would be smiling. 

"You let him escape Luthor!" Apocalypse bellowed. "He was on the brink of killing the X-men when you called him away with that boy!"

Lex backed away a little more, the sly smile still on his lips. "Come now Apocalypse we all knew Superman wouldn't do it. Wolverine would have survived that attack and he was the closest to getting killed of any of them."

Apocalpyse thrust a table bench out of his way an advanced on Luthor. "You weakling! You violated the agreement."

"No I simply altered the deal. I couldn't very well risk having Superman slip out of our trap. The phase at the mansion was a disaster. We lost contact with Mystique which means Batman is probably free. Mastermind, Psycho-pirate, and Dr. Psycho failed to push Superman into killing the X-men. It was time to cut our losses."

"The decision was not yours to make!" Apocalypse roared, rearing back a fist. "You're a speck on the evolutionary chain! You do not make such decisions."

"En Sabah Nur I believe that is quite enough." Ra's Al Ghul's voice came from the opposite end. "All is not lost. The X-men are in shambles, Superman is on his way and if the Detective still lives then he will be too late to stop what is to unfold."

"This infidel must pay!" Apocalypse hissed.

"We cannot turn on one another now." Ra's stepped forward. "The Man of Steel is coming. Luthor still has a part to play."

"And I'm you're insurance policy in case things go South." Luthor grinned.

Apocalypse glowered at him for a moment but after a tense moment he grumbled something and exited the room. Luthor brushed a bit of dust off his coat and looked Ra's in the eye. Matching the same devious look.

"Very clever in using the boy to bring Superman here," Ra's said. "But tell me why did you allow his transformation to be so brief."

Luthor stepped over some debris. "You know better than I what happens to an overused tool or servant. Superboy fulfilled his purpose for now. I may call upon him later. Superman is on his way?"

"ETA three minutes," Ra's nodded.

"Finally!" Luthor closed his eyes and drew a satisfied breath. "Then I ought to greet him shouldn't I?"

* * *

**A/N: Captain America. R.I.P. Wow what a shocker to find out that no less than three days after I wrote the part with Cap in it they killed him off. I just hope Marvel has the good sense to make him get better soon. Also I've posted at least one bit of Fan art in the forum in case your interested.**

**Thank you for all your support everyone!**

**Darkman2202:** Thanks man. Though the crap has indeed already hit the fan. Thanks for reading

**Indy Targuinson: **Ah so I'm not the only one to see potential in Bruce/Emma! I'm glad you've been enjoying this fic. I'm happy that you like the different character combinations I'm using. Thanks

**Optimus Black:** Magneto? What's a Magneto? Just Kidding. The answer: Soon. Thanks for reading

**Oesillius:** Thank you for reading and you're support. I'm happy to have Nightwing in this story. While Tim is my favorite Boy Wonder you can't ignore the original. Thanks

**Dreambender:** Wow all that effort to read my fic? I'm flattered and I'll chose to believe it was just because of that . I believe you are correct about Magneto's return. Though it will be very much different than Jokers. They actually serve opposite ends in the story. But I personally hope it will be as dramatic in its own way. Anywho thanks for reading.

**Tony: **Well sorry to disappoint about Superboy. I love the character too but its been in the cards ever since he found out he was part Luthor. Here's the make or break portion of the story. This is where all the pieces will come together. Or blow up in my face. Either way I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**I never thought you were gay so no worries. And that is too bad for the Joker. But then again if either he or Batman ever killed the other there wouldn't be so many great stories for us. I always go to for my Dark Knight movie info. Looks good so far. Thanks for reading!

**giveGodtheglory: **I actually liked what you wrote. And log in problems seem to have been recurrent last chapter. I'm glad somebody felt sorry for poor Strong Guy. Thanks for reading!

**Mojo-licious:** Wow thanks for the compliments! I actually have been making my own characters since I was a kid. Though to be honest they were little more than blatent rip offs of whatever I liked at the time. Someday I'll actually try to get some of those other things published. Thanks for reading!

**Ezekiel-the-hunted:** I didn't catch much of Civil War. I've tried to be a bit more judicious with my comic purchases as of late. But I did remember him saying something similar in a back issue I caught. It sparked that moment. I'll admit it. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!

**Raptorchicky:** Hmmm. I likes all those ideas you mentioned in your review. Particularly Wolvie and Krypto tossing back a brew. And yes I can see the X-ladies going for the Twenty-something Wonder too. Thanks for your review and I'll endeavor to keep up the action and drama for you.

**Estelkid: **Okay so I seriously let you down by not updating for so long. I can only pray that you enjoyed this chapter enough to make up for it. Thanks for reading and your patience.

**Fattywantapoptart:** I'm not sure how many more to go. About five I think but no promises either way. Thanks for reading.

**Michael Weaver:** I haven't read a Wizard in a long time (taken out of context that just sounds weird.). But yeah that was my thinking with Rogue trying to absorb Superman's power. As long as his cells are guzzling up sunlight he will have power. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Batfan7:** I really do see it as a managing a story rather than creating. I'm glad you're liking it. Well Deadpool never was the sharpest knife in the door. As this chapter proved even more. As for Batman and Rogue. It was part of what they discussed. It was just "off-screen". Thanks for reading!

**Hoosier Daddy: **Yes while Deathstroke is more dangerous you have to hand it t Deadpool to bring in the comedy. Something Deathstroke lacks. At anyrate thanks for reading.

**Ladyofthebookworms:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Blues32: **Deadpool was a hit I see. Thanks for reading!

**GoldenRat:** What? I instilled you with hope? Aw man! You weren't supposed to get that until the Epilogue! J/K. Thanks for reading.


	31. The Enemy of my Enemy

**A/N: Okay people you win. Here's the update. Indeed I do take summer semester college. It is a crime against humanity but I only have three week left. Then I get to go find a job…joy…anyway I won't bore you with my pathetic life. Enjoy the chapter. And remember Batfans: See you in December!**

**Chapter 31**

**The Enemy of my Enemy**

An uneasy calm had settled over the group captured and detained by Luthor and his cohorts. Perhaps calm wasn't the right word. None of them were anywhere close to what would normally be considered calm. But perhaps it was an unsettled peace.

Robin had quickly exhausted all methods he could find to escape. He had no utility belt, no weapons, nothing save for a few lock picks he had stored in his gloves. Yet since the room didn't have any distinguishable locks they were mere bits of useless metal.

So with all of this the quartet of heroes hunkered down to plan and postulate any new maneuver or method they hadn't thought of yet. Xavier and Alfred had settled in on the bunks. Their minds were the most exhausted of escape attempts.

Xavier had told Jubilee to take his bunk but she refused, claiming to be too wired to even consider sleeping. This of course, turned out to be a lie. With all the excitement she'd seen: her fight against Robin, teleporting to Titan Tower, sneaking into Lexcorp, getting captured, and finally her reunion with Xavier; the teen was all but tuckered out. It didn't take long for her to lean against one of the bleached walls and nod off.

In the end then, it was only Robin that remained awake. He chalked it up to his nasty habit of staying up to the wee hours of the night, jumping off buildings and punching bad guys. Both were something he longed to do at the moment. But all that was allotted to him was to pace the room's length.

His mind was a jumble of plots and doubts. With even the occasional spark of happiness despite their circumstances. He was after all, happy to see Alfred alive and well. Unlike Jubilee who had thought Xavier dead, Robin hadn't known what had become of the Wayne Family Butler. The optimist in him had said that until he saw a body that Alfred was fine, the detective in him, however, refused to dismiss the possibility that Alfred had died. So there was at least that much relief that he could see Alfred dozing lightly on the bottom bunk.

This however was just one bright spot caught amidst a torrent of darker doubts. One especially weighed on his mind and that was the fate of his friend Superboy. Robin had been witness to the discreet e-mail identifying Lex Luthor as half of Superboy's genetic make-up. In fact it had been none other than Robin that had conducted the genetic tests that confirmed this e-mails claims. So the thought of his best friend being alone with Luthor didn't bode well.

And that worry was amidst all the fears over Superman, Batman, and the X-men.

Robin released a breath and eyed the door again. It was no more than a rectangular line drowning in the ocean of white that made up the rooms walls. No panels, no door handles, the only opening the room provided was an air duct situated a good twenty feet above. Without any means of getting that high it might as well have been a mile away.

His eyes moved from the duct to Jubilee. She looked to be out cold, leaning against the wall, clutching her yellow trench coat around herself, snoring softly. Robin shook his head, forcing away memories of her, pushing back thoughts at how he just wanted to look at her a while longer.

Jubilee was a complication he couldn't afford at this point.

Still he had lost track of how long he'd been tackling their escape problem and she was a welcome distraction. So instead of ignoring her completely Robin made a compromise. As quietly as he would a thief, Robin approached Jubilee. In one quiet motion he removed his cape and spread it across her. It easily draped over her entire body. Robin took a last look and nodded to himself before turning around to resume his fruitless scheming.

He didn't get more than one footstep away before a hand caught his and he nearly jumped.

"I'm sure there's room enough to share." Jubilee said quietly, her eyes fixed on him. "Take a load off there's no way I'm believing that you're not tired.'

Robin managed a half smile and stepped back toward her but didn't sit down. "I'm used to staying up even when I'm tired. Comes with the suit."

Jubilee rolled here eyes and yanked him down. Robin glanced to the sleeping Xavier and reminded himself that there were power dampeners in the room. He disliked discussing private or sensitive subjects around telepaths.

Luckily Xavier was asleep and Robin allowed his body to rest against the wall. Jubilee scooted up along side him, then spread a portion of his cape over his legs while still maintaining a comfortable distance between the two of them. And the distance was about the only thing that was comfortable.

Robin kept his eyes forward, somehow worried that she'd look through the lenses of his domino mask and see him looking at her. The pair remained like this listening to Xavier and Alfred snore. Neither really sure what to say to one another after everything that had happened.

"I'm not very good at this." Jubilee finally broke their silence. "But I wanted to apologize to you Tim."

The Boy Wonder flinched at this, drawing a curious, raised brow from the mutant. Robin sighed and looked at her directly.

"Sorry I'm not used to being called Tim with the costume on," he explained. "When the masks are on Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne are separate people."

"And you never would take your mask on for me would you?" Jubilee muttered with a sharp edge.

"Jubilee you don't understa-"

"Don't I Tim? You act like you're the first guy with a secret identity I've ever met. I know the excuses. Do you have any idea how much your secrets hurt me?"

"It wasn't that simple-"

"Of course it wasn't! You wouldn't let it be. Did it ever even occur to you that if you had been honest with me to begin with none of this would have happened? I never could believe Robin: Batman's Toy Wonder that he was innocent. But I would have believed Tim Drake. Someone I thought cared about me."

"That's not fair Jubilee. I _did_ tell you as Tim Drake. That was one of the reasons I gave for breaking up with you. And you _still_ didn't believe me."

"It was in the middle of the _funeral_ of cripes sake Tim! I'd just thought I'd lost the Professor and then I was losing you! How did you expect me to be able to listen to you _then_?

Alfred snorted and rolled over. The two teens exchanged glances and made mental notes to keep it down. Robin let go of a breath and started taking the cape off of him. This time he made himself look at Jubilee.

"I don't know what to say to you. If you want an apology, if you want to hear that I'm sorry for what happened then yes, I am sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But I'll be even more sorry if I can't find a way out of this and Alfred, or Xavier, or…or you get hurt because of it. If you want to give me a guilt trip, I'm all ears after we escape."

Again he was halted when Jubilee clasped his hand and held him down. He might have expected her face to be angry with him. But instead there was only grief. It was so unexpected that he remained where he was. This time though she didn't release his hand. She held tight almost as though she feared he'd resume his pacing.

"I told you I was really bad at apologies," she muttered and looked away for a moment. Robin scooted a fraction closer to her while she mulled over her words. Finally she looked at him again. "I really did want to apologize to _you_ for everything that happened. I almost killed you a couple of times. It's just that when I talk to you now I remember that the guy I was trying to hurt was actually someone…"

Jubilee looked away again but this time didn't face him when she continued. "Someone I thought I loved. I dunno, maybe we didn't know each other long enough to be in love, or maybe we're too young, but I thought I was. I sound stupid don't I?"

"No you don't." his voice came out gentle, not even a hint of the darker edge he used when he was Robin.

Jubilee turned her head toward him and gasped. His mask was off and he held it out as if offering it to her. Cautiously she took it from him.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "From now on there's no more secrets for what it's worth now anyway. I'll be straight with you from now on. I probably can't repair the damage I've done bu-"

"You probably can't." Jubilee cut him off, then scooted a little closer to him. "But it's a step in the right direction."

Tim didn't respond, he just glanced at his own mask in her hand then to her face, smiling at him. That was something he'd longed to see for a while. Underneath the cape she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Things certainly weren't patched up between them but he was happy that they were finally on the same side. And possibly on the path back to where they had been.

The teenagers adjusted the cape now. Tim was comfortable enough to let his mind rest and at least think about getting a few minutes sleep. Jubilee herself yawned and surpised him again when she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Don't get any funny ideas Wonder Boy." She muttered. "This doesn't mean we're back together."

"Yes ma'am." Tim grinned and knocked his head back against the wall as he readjusted himself to allow both of them to be more comfortable. This included letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Tim smiled to himself and shut his eyes. Content to believe, even erroneously, that nothing terrible would happen to shatter this moment. And of course as always happened: The moment was interrupted. But not by something he could have anticipated.

With his eyes shut and head against the wall he could hear vibrations. For a moment he'd suspected them to be mere noise, produced by whatever device worked to depower the mutants. But as they continued his eyes snapped open. They weren't simple vibrations at all.

Tim threw the cape off and pulled his arm off Jubilee. Her head smacked against the wall and she got up swearing at him. Tim ignored her and flattened an ear against the wall. At first there was nothing but after a moment the noise resumed.

"Morse code!" he called out.

Both Xavier and Alfred stirred at this. Alfred pulled himself out of the bed almost as quickly as though he hadn't been sleeping.

"What did you say lad?" he asked.

Tim shushed them and pressed his ear tighter against the wall. Trying to make sure he heard everything correctly. After a moment he pulled away. Certain he'd gotten the message.

"There's another prisoner here." He announced, then started taping against the wall himself, "I'm asking him who he is."

"You know Morse code?" Jubilee asked.

"Would you expect anything else from the Teen Wonder?" Xavier smiled.

Jubilee shook her head and wondered if either Xavier or Alfred had actually been asleep. Tim was listening now intently for his answer. His face flashed with recognition and his eyes widened as he pulled away from the wall.

"I don't believe it." He said looking to Alfred.

"Who is it Timothy? Someone we know?"

"It's Talia. Talia Al Ghul."

* * *

Batgirl shook her head and pulled herself up. She was alone. The entire group that had made up "Team B" and their allies, at least temporarily, the X-men had been scattered. First Harley Quinn had made them dive for cover by lugging gas grenades at them. Wolfsbane had gotten a full snort of it and her life was only saved by Joker anti-venom that ever member of the bat clan was required to carry.

The rest managed to get away from the gas and pursue after Harley, only to be halted when the entire world turned on its head. That was when they scattered. Batgirl didn't have the where withal to see where the others scattered. She was too busy dodging bullets that came out of no where and transformed into giant anacondas.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to concentrate on how it had even happened before up became down and down up. At that point it was nothing but a battle to overpower the serpents that didn't seem to be bothered by the ceiling being the floor.

A trio of laughs punctuated everything she saw and did. With each punch the snakes closed in, they moved with unnatural speed; the speed of thought. She struck at on and it curled around her arm. Another snaked around her legs. Then they closed in. And Batgirl swore she saw David Cane approaching before one of them wrapped around her head.

Then it had all stopped, vanished. Batgirl now stood regaining her bearings. Her initial assessment had been wrong. She wasn't alone. She was just the first to regain consciousness. Catwoman lay a few feet away, as did Domino. A bit further down lay several Multiple Men.

Whatever it had been that had affected them, incapacitated them, was gone. Batgirl's head ached as she looked through her night vision lenses and tried better to asses her next move. The most noticeable thing she saw though was that Huntress, Nightwing, and Beast were all missing from the fray.

Batgirl pushed the cobwebs aside. Her head pounded, the after affects of whatever it was that had her hallucinating earlier. The aural amplifiers in her cowl could pick up scraps of noise several rooms down. Including something she'd come to know well, manic laughter.

The young vigilante launched herself toward the sounds. For a moment she feared that it may be more hallucinations. But the taste of cold sweat and the pounding blood in her brain told her for certain she was in reality. And the Joker was indeed cackling away in the other room.

She pushed out the possibilities as to how and why the Clown Prince of Crime was there at the X-mansion. That was a question for later. Right now she needed to stop him before he could do anything. Batgirl could distinctly recall Batman ordering her never to engage the Joker. But Batman was missing and she didn't know where all her teammates were.

Light assaulted her eyes when she turned the corner; bright enough that Batgirl switched off the night vision. The hallway gleamed with flame, a growing ring around two prone bodies. Nightwing and Beast. Batgirl didn't move. She was stuck in place by the spectacle. Dancing around those flames were two figures. Both singing at the top of their lungs.

"Ring around the rosies! Pocket full of DY-NO-MITE!" Deadpool howled, completely tone deaf.

"Ashes Ashes!" the Joker lilted. "Burn the house down!"

They both erupted in a flurry of stupid laughs, then Deadpool stopped and pressed his temples between. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! oH CraP! Oh crAP! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm coming down boss, give me another shot!"

"Not unless you say the magic words!" Joker leered, pulling out a spray bottle.

"My name is Wade J. Wilson and I hate babies!" Deadpool hollered, "And Red vs. Blue! And Mary Kate but not Ashely!"

"And?"

"And bats!"

"Good man," Joker responded then produced a leering ball and squeezed it tight. Green gas hissed out and caught Deadpool in the face. The merc inhaled deeply then toppled over, laughing manically and yelling out the entire line up of the 1978 Harlem Globetrotters. The Joker's cackles mirrored his.

"Deady you're my kind of scum! Can I shoot you?"

"He…ha…Anywhere but the heh heh haah,… jewels my man! Ho! I mean clown! Hah! I mean clown man!"

Joker whipped out an oversized revolver but instead of firing it at the mouthy merc his hand shifted Batgirl's direction. The teen only just ducked out of the bullets path. The hair on her neck stood at attention, she had the ability to read body language. But the Joker's actions took her by complete surprise. She should have seen some indication that he had figured out she was there.

Several shots later Batgirl had ducked behind a wall. It was everything she could do to guess which direction the Joker was shooting next. And by that time Deadpool added his own gunfire to the Jokers. And he was equally unpredictable. The fire burnt closer to the two unconscious heroes.

"Come on out my Bat girly girl!" Joker giggled. "I do love killing Batman's little brats and I can't say that I've ever done one of his female Xeroxes. You're a lot faster than the last one. But ahhh. She had red hair. I do enjoy bacon and a side of redhead in the morning."

"I'm a redhead!" Deadpool yelled.

"I saw you take your mask off Deady. You don't have any hair."

"But look my head is red!"

"You're my kind of bonkers you know that? After we kill everybody here let's say we go to Macy's and get us some pastel colored tuxedoes."

Batgirl slid a batarang from her belt and lifted it to a ready position. Her legs coiled to spring and she crooked her head around the corner to get a good look before springing to action. The corridor only had the burning ring with Nightwing and Beast in it. No sign of the Joker or Deadpool.

Breathing turning to suppressed giggles blew down to her ears and she looked up just in time to see the Joker peeking around the corner down at her. A hammer crashed down next, right to the side of the head. The Kevlar took the bulk of the impact but it still brought to her to the ground. A pointed, heeled slammed against her ribs

"Be vewy vewy qwuiet!" Joker giggled, "I'm hunnten Batses!"

Batgirl held her head in one hand but flashed her other fist forward. It never met its target. Instead a red gloved palm intercepted and threw her against the ground. Deadpool's hand snaked up higher on her arm and flipped her onto her back. And though she tried not to, the air slamming from her lungs forced a cry out.

"Nothing personal chicky babe. But I gotta get my fix. You gotta try this stuff! It's a real gasser!"

"Not a bad idea Deady," Joker leered and produced the same gas device he'd been using on the merc. "Hold her."

Batgirl scrambled away but her legs stumbled on themselves and her muscles only responded sluggishly, her head spun. The collar of her cape bit at her throat, Deadpool yanked on it viciously, dragging her to him like a dog on a leash.

The hall, light by a slow burning fire echoed with sickening laughter, Deadpool delivered a calculated nerve strike to Batgirl's neck and shoulders. Limbs burnt against nerve clusters and the Joker leaned in his Cheshire grin gleaming by the light of flame and his gas ball rising toward the young vigilante's face. His hand ripped the stitched portion of her cowl away. Leaving no barriers between her nose, mouth and lungs from the gas.

She wasn't going to breathe it, she resolved. She could hold her breath with the best swimmers, David Cain, her father, had seen to that. She had been trained to hide underwater for nearly three minutes with no air. She could wait until the gas dispersed. There was even a chance that Deadpool would inhale it.

The Joker afforded her no such luck.

A closed fist smashed into her torso and blasted all the air from her lungs. The gas shot out the instant her body betrayed her into sucking in air again. Deadpool released her and gobbled up the remaining gas.

A harsh tickle assaulted Batgirl's throat. It crept to her lungs then streamed into her body. Her mind screamed for control but even it started slipping as the first giggle escaped her lips. She covered her mouth. But her body shook with more laughter erupting out from behind her hands. Fear battled a violent elation. Tears jerked into her eyes and soaked into her cowl.

That was when the pin prick shot into her neck. And the fire was extinguished leaving everything in the pitch black. Suddenly she could breathe without laughing and her face regained enough control to force the manic smile away.

"In the name of me!" Joker yelled out, "Deady what did you do?"

A flare ignited, Deadpool held it over his head. "Wasn't me J-dude I-"

His words cut off when an obsidian bolt, blurred with motion struck Deadpool's forehead, bringing him down, if only for a moment. Two figures stepped into the light of the flare. They attacked Deadpool even as the merc pulled himself up. One was a hulking form, the other was lithe and acrobatic.

"No fair!" Joker screamed, ripping his gun from his coat. "Nightwing! Beast you can't wake up now! You're ruining everything!

"Such a pestilent man," Beast growled, throwing Deadpool toward Nightwing. The merc screamed "cowabunga" just before Nightwing drop kicked his head. Joker aimed at the former Robin and squeezed the trigger. Only to have the pistol slapped from his hand.

The Clown Prince of Crime whirled to see the dark horned visage of Batman pouncing on him. He took the punch and landed on his back.

"Fatman! This…this isn't what it looks like!"

Batman snapped his foot into the Joker's rips then lifted him off the ground. His eyes were no more than enraged slits. His fist cocked back as he grimaced then it smashed into the Joker's face.

"Don't you ever touch Batgirl again!" Batman roared, he slammed Joker against the wall. "You hear me!? I'll break you in half if you even come within a foot of her!"

"Promises, promis-" The Joker started but Batman's knee found his stomach then an elbow smashed into the back of his neck. The Joker flopped unconscious with a final giggle.

Batman turned around, Nightwing and Beast had Deadpool bound and on the floor. The flare began to dim but the Dark Knight approached his former sidekick and the mutant scientist. Nightwing had Batgirl in his arms, weak as she was from the gas she looked to her mentor.

"You're late."

"Don't make jokes," Batman replied. "I've had enough laughter." He then looked to Nightwing and Beast. "Let's gather everyone together and get topside. We're almost out of time."

* * *

"Cyclops can you hear me?" the firm voice echoed on the other side of closed eyes.

The X-men's deputy leader recognized the voice very well. "Captain America?"

"It's alright, you can open your eyes. Your visor is perfectly fine."

Cyclops' eyes crept open. Sure enough his vision revealed a ruby colored Captain America, but not only him. Rogue leaned down as well. Thick lines hung underneath her eyes, but there was still a hint of relief in them.

"Ah'm glad ya are alright," She leaned down and offered a hand. Cyclops accepted it and let her pull him to his feet. The scene before him couldn't have been more shocking if the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were tap-dancing in the Danger Room.

The mansion's grounds bore the appearance of being grazed by a black hole or some other freak disaster. Tree's smashed into the ground, craters dotted the landscape, Strong Guy struggled to extricate himself from a giant slab of molten metal.

But even more shocking were those that occupied the mansion's grounds. For just a moment Cyclops had to stop himself from going for his visor. The friends of your enemy were typically considered to be an enemy. No one had to stop him from attacking the Justice League, or the Teen Titan's however, It only took half a second to realize their purpose.

The Flash raced Quicksilver in delivering water to the recovering X-men, Wonder Woman carried Colossus, who was still in metal form, to an area where the wounded could gather. The Titan's seemed to be running that one. One girl in particular, who Cyclops didn't know seemed to be a healer, she was currently working on Polaris.

Overhead Thor, and Wondergirl hefted a strange looking device while Iron Man and an African American cyborg directed them. After such conflict with Superman and Batman the idea of receiving aide from their allies was alien and strange.

"I have flown around the perimeter," Storm announced, touching down from a flight. "There are no signs of any foes."

"What happened to Superman?" Cyclops finally turned to Captain America and Rogue.

"Supes flew the coop," Wolverine's voice came from behind. The mutant brushed past Cyclops, his suit was shredded, if it wasn't for his healing factor it was likely that he'd look like death itself. "He wanted to smash me with the Professor's statue. Then he just left. Said something about his folks, then accused us of faking the Professor's death."

"We arrived minutes later," Captain America added. "Wonder Woman and I were flying over an energy shield keeping everyone out. Rogue came out of nowhere and caught Siryn. We thought the field was still active but while she was explaining what happened we saw Superman streak away too fast for any of us to follow."

"Force Field?" Cyclops asked. "Someone put a force field around the mansion.

"And everything with in a one mile radius," Wonder Woman stepped forward. "It also blocked out all communications in or out. This fight was meant to have no interruptions."

"Why would Superman do this?" Cyclops shook his head. "Was he _that_ paranoid of us getting away?"

"Superman did nothing of the sort," Wonder Woman answered. "Supergirl and Green Lantern are looking for the shield generator right now. I am certain that it will prove to be the product of Lexcorp or perhaps something created by this Apocalypse you speak of or Ra's Al Ghul. They are those that are responsible for what happened here today."

"Really," Wolverine said. "Because it sure looked an awful lot like Superman throwing the punches to me."

Wonder Woman glared at Wolverine and crossed her arms. Cyclops couldn't be certain but he almost thought he saw his teammate flinch. Iron Man and the Cyborg stood nearby the tunnel Superman had created when he ripped the mansion's generator out. Thor and Wondergirl began lowering it in. Cyclops sighed and looked to his wounded teammates and damaged home. What had the fight really been all about?

"I found something!" Supergirl came streaking in. All eyes went to the girl that only hours ago had participated in the assault on the X-men.

"The force field generator?" Captain America asked.

"No," the Maid of Might shook her head. "Xavier's tomb, it's empty."

"How-" Cyclops began but another voice interrupted, one that everybody knew.

"Because you didn't bury Charles Xavier."

The assembled group turned to one of the mansion walls Superman and Wolverine had shattered in. A prone form toppled out of the hole, a face immediately recognizable. The Joker, beaten and broken, a moment later a shadow loomed over the clown's form.

"Bring the grave up," Batman said. "I'm certain you'll find clay residue. It was Clayface you buried. If I'm wrong there at least two other shapeshifters involved in this scheme that could have impersonated Xavier's corpse."

"Batman what-" Wonder Woman started but then others immerged behind him. First Beast came, carrying an unconscious Psycho Pirate on one shoulder and Mastermind on the other. Nightwing came out next with Dr. Psycho. Deadpool walked out, hands bound between Batgirl and Catwoman. A virtual parade exited the mansion, all the X-men that had been assigned to the sub-level plus the entirety of the "Assault Team B".

Cyclops, Storm , Wolverine, and Rogue kept their eyes on Batman, who at this point didn't seem to know they existed. His eyes were busy surveying the disaster that had once been the mansion grounds. Several heroes were breaking off from their different jobs to greet the Dark Knight and his posse.

Batman sighed. "We've all become the victims of a grand scheme," he announced. "Orchestrated for the purpose of our deaths or to distract us long enough for Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, and Apocalypse to finish a larger objective."

"You're saying everything that happened here was a set up," Cyclops said. "I find that hard to believe."

"Normally I wouldn't care what you believe at this point," Batman responded. "But if we're going to stop our enemies then we're going to need to work together."

"Batman is right," Beast spoke up. "With the evidence he's uncovered combined with my own findings it appears there is a grand conspiracy at play here. My friends we've been had."

"Beast," Cyclops said. "Emma confirmed that Batman killed the Professor."

"Then let's start there," Captain America broke in. "What evidence goes against the evidence of Batman killing Xavier? There was the footage that clearly showed Batman slitting Xavier's throat with a batarang, telepathic messages were sent to Jean Grey as Xavier died, showing her that Batman killed him, and now this final report of scan on Batman's mind."

Batman shook his head, "Fact: there were three confirmed shape shifters there that night; anyone of them perfectly capable of assuming my guise when assaulting Xavier. Fact: the video footage of the murder conveniently is fuzzy as to when I enter. You see me kill Xavier then it shorts out only to come back on after I have Luthor against the wall."

Batman removed a device from his belt and tossed it to the ground. "Fact: Emma Frost did not read my mind. The mutant that preformed in front of you a few hours ago placed this on my head. It emits electric pulses, just enough to allow someone to force a victim into looking like he is resisting a mind invasion."

Beast nodded and Iron Man, who had come as soon as the Dark Knight and his posse had arrived, picked up the device. Cyclops kept moving his eyes back and forth between the heroes. The implications of this mounted in his head.

"You're saying Emma betrayed us?" he asked

"If it was White Queen," Batman responded. "The Joker shot her in the chest. On our way up we sent someone to get her body. She's gone."

Before Cyclops and the gathering circle of X-men and heroes could react Beast cut in. "I believe I have somewhat by way of addendum to evidence of this conspiracy," he said. "I finished the tests on the "fear gas" and "Joker venom" that we recovered the night Charles was murdered."

"Now this I wanna hear," Wolverine said.

"It would appear that the fear and laughing gas were merely a disguise. They were potent enough to affect the victims but there was another compound in each gas. In the fear gas that Wolverine was dosed with there was a slow acting toxin designed to impair his olfactory gland. Enough that they would be slightly…skewed. The gas that was administered to Mrs. Kent contained a specific scent. The exact scent to be precise of Mystique. Wolverine was meant to think that Lois Kent was in fact an enemy."

"Okay someone's going to have to explain that again," Wolverine said.

"So what is the end of all of this?" Storm said. "If we have all been set up what is the ultimate goal."

"Apart from seeing all of you clobber each other?" Flash said.

"All of this was meant to keep us from finding out their true plan," Batman said. "It was designed to keep us from finding Karina Bradshaw. A mutant with the power to kill Superman."

"One mutant with the power to do what all of us couldn't do together?" Colossus said. "How?"

Now it was Batman's turn have an interruption before he could speak. Green Lantern hovered in with green bubble suspending a machine the size of a small house. He set it down next to the collected group of heroes then landed next to Wonder Woman.

"There's the force field generator. Advanced piece of junk, Sound dampeners, inertial dampeners, even coated with lead. It's no wonder Superman didn't find it while he was here."

"Where is Superman?" Batman asked.

Wonder Woman filled the Dark Knight in on the details of the fight. He stood impassive, his cape draped across his body. Occasionally he glanced in the direction of some of the X-men. The other heroes had now gathered, all that weren't performing various tasks. Cyclops kept his eyes on Batman though, a hundred different thoughts mashed against each other. Xavier's body was gone. Emma Frost or someone impersonating her had lied to them. And the assumption that they'd carried with, that had brought them to this point, that Batman had murdered Charles Xavier, now appeared false.

"We're out of time," Batman said. "This is part of the trap. Superman is walking to his death. We have to find out where Ra's, Luthor, and Apocalypse are based."

"But how-" Cyclops started but Batman interrupted him.

"Batgirl. You know what to do."

Cyclops furrowed his brows as the petite girl dressed similar to Batman stepped forward and scanned the crowd of heroes. She paused slightly on Cyclops but quickly moved on. Batman himself didn't move. His eyes were fixed on the X-men who had congregated together.

Batgirl advanced toward them. Though she was a good deal shorter than most of them, except for Wolverine, her movements were like a lioness amongst gazelle, a predator stalking her pray. She passed right by Cyclops, past Storm. She gave a small nod to Rogue but otherwise kept walking. She finally stopped in front of Multiple Man. Or at least one Multiple Man as he still hadn't become one yet.

He stared down at her with crossed arms. "What are you looking at?"

Batgirl's hand flashed out and crushed into his gut. Cyclops raised his hand to his visor but Rogue stepped in the way. The Multiple Man doubled over and writhed. With each jerk and spasm he transformed, his skin acquired a bluish hue, his hair grew out and turned red, brown eyes into a pure amber. Batman stepped forward now, his shadow casting long over the mutant.

"Mystique is the one that performed your _interrogation_ X-men," he said. "And she will tell us where to find our enemies."

* * *

In truth Superman had gotten sick of the whole "bullets-bounce-off-his-chest" thing years ago. When his career first started he'd gotten a kick out of seeing his attacker's faces as they realized that their precious pieces of metal weren't going to stop him. But these days? These days it grew to the point of complete disgust. Was there a crook somewhere on the planet that _didn't_ know who he was? When people shot at him now, it only showed complete idiocy; because everyone knew that bullets can't stop Superman.

Which was why the Man of Steel grew more perturbed with each turn of the corner in this underground lair he no stormed. Each hallway contained an assortment of soldiers that carried an equally assorted array of fire arms. None of which did a thing against Superman. He'd whoosh around a corner and they'd open fire around the time he was already on top of them snapping their guns from them.

And with the rage worked up inside of his chest these peons were lucky that all they got was a knocking out of his way. This was only more evidence of Luthor's and Ra's arrogance. The only explanation to the laughable resistance Superman received was that they'd never considered that he'd eventually work out their little game and find them.

By no means did he want it but he was surprised that there was no kryptonite remotely within the vicinity. At least so far there wasn't. The lead walls made scanning the entire bunker an impossible task even for him.

The Man of Steel rounded another corner to be assaulted by another spray of bullets. He flew past the guards and through the metallic door before him wide open. A moment before he did this the guards ducked. Flames jetted from the room and engulfed him. He kept going and a smile jumped up his face as he soared through the flames to the next door. He was finally getting closer.

Behind the next door he encountered a spray of acid. While he knew the acid itself wouldn't hurt him, Superman blew a quick burst of Artic Breath, freezing the scalding acid into harmless pieces of ice. Luthor and his cohorts had put enough egg in his face. Superman wasn't about to give his enemy the satisfaction of seeing him march into this confrontation with his clothes melted off.

The next room revealed an elevator. The doors sprang open the lift practically overflowed with men. Each leveled a weapon at them. Superman just kept moving and entered the elevator with all of them inside.

"Don't mind me gentlemen," he said as the door closed. "I'm just tagging along."

When the elevator opened on the bottom floor only Superman walked off. He scanned the walls but found that they were all still coated in lead paint. But it didn't matter. He knew he was going the right way. He had long ago memorized Lex Luthor's heartbeat.

And now it was louder than ever. Superman approached a final door. It towered over his head with enough room for an aircraft carrier to fit through. The Man of Steel pressed a hand against it, exerting just enough pressure to cause a normal door to cave. It didn't budge. He didn't bother scanning it with his x-ray vision. Instead he slammed a fist against it. The door dented into the shape of his fist. He pounded again, the metal door bowed somewhat. He punched again, the halls echoed with thunder. Again and again, each time the metal gave way until the massive door was nearly toppled. With one final thrust the door gave way and boomed against the metal ground behind it.

The room had no corners. The soaring ceiling domed at the top and could have dwarfed the statue of liberty. Solid metal surrounded the room. And just in the middle stood Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul. Lex carried his usual smug grin and Ra's guarded his hands beneath his cloak. Superman scanned the pair with X-ray vision. They weren't holograms or metamorphs. Flesh and bone, neither carried a kryptonite or even a fire arm. A trap if ever there was one. Lex clapped and his smile only widened.

"And finally he arrives," his voice came triumphantly. "Super-hearing, super-vision, super-intelligence, and it still took you this long to finally figure out that it was us all along."

"You've crossed the line this time Luthor."

"Luthor? You wound me with your formality…Clark."

Superman didn't flinch and didn't falter. He kept his pace and approached the pair of villains, "How long have you known? Did you figure it out or did Ra's have to tell you?"

"Give the man some credit," Ra's stepped forward. "While he is woe-fully inexperienced he has been fitting the pieces of the puzzle together for some time. All it took was for me to add a couple pieces here a few there…"

"You brain-washed Superboy, you had him almost kill my parents."

"The Kent's survived?" Luthor raised a brow. "Perhaps the mental conditioning wasn't as strong as I thought. I'll have to work out the kinks next time I clone you."

Superman's fingers curled into a fist. "You manipulated Wolverine into attacking Lois, tricked the X-men and me into fighting each other. No more for either of you! I'm taking the two of you in."

"Can you prove that we did this?" Ra's said. "Do you have any evidence to lock us away?"

"It doesn't matter. Batman will find it while you two are in captivity."

At this Ra's eyes widened. "The Detective lives? That's not possible Mystique-"

"As Superman said," Lex interjected. He cast a side glance at Ra's then approached the Man of Steel directly. Placing himself directly in front of him. "It doesn't matter now. This is the end, the final chapter." He smiled at Superman and his voice came out in a delighted whisper. "the last sip of wine."

"Keep diluting yourself Lex, but I'm not in any sort of mood to play your games."

"Oh this is no game!" Lex said turning and walking away back toward the center, his voice grew with every step. "This is what I've waited years to see. Something the world will someday thank me for! This is what we've been building toward ever since I brought the X-men to Metropolis!"

As if on cue the room filled with the clash of gears, the hum of electricity and the whir of motors. The floor began opening in the center of the room. Metal plates retracting away as a platform raised from the depths. Enormous tubes, and wires jutted out of it and in the center they all attached to a young girl.

Her cheeks displayed wet streaks from tears and the mechanical devices wrapped around her left her raven hair and parts of her olive face virtually the only thing visible. Her hands were bound and she knelt, defeated. Superman started toward her immediately.

"Ah, ah, ah, Superman," Ra's said. "Think of the young girls safety before you act."

"Think of her safety!?" Superman yelled. "You're the ones that have her hooked up to that machine! That's Karina Bradshaw isn't it!? Let her go!"

Luthor let a chuckle escape his lips, "Oh come now Clark you know the game far better than that. Just because there are more players and your secrets are laid bare doesn't mean the rules have changed at all. If there's damsel in distress Superman must come to her rescue."

"What have you done to her!?"

Without another word the machine came to life. It started with a low hum, green lights ignited around the edges, the hum shook into a harsh rattle like an engine that didn't run anymore being forced to churn. Finally though there was a scream, but it didn't come from the machine, it came from the young girl attached to it. Karina screamed as one being assaulted by a million hot needles, as one who had lost their one true love. A death cry.

For Superman it was more than he could stand. Though she was only a stones throw away the ground itself shook as his feet left the floor and he shot at her. The young girls cry stung at his supersensitive ears. In the milliseconds it took to reach her Superman caught a glimpse of he gleeful look plastered on Luthor and Ra's faces.

The Man of Steel latched onto Karina's arms but the instant they touched his skin burned. Superman recoiled but it was far too late. The burning sensation continued and increased around him. The sensation was well known to him. Kryptonite.

Luthor laughed and Superman toppled over, his strength fleeing. In the many times the Man of Steel had encountered kryptonite he'd often found himself stooped to crawling away from it as best he could. But this time couldn't. There was no kryptonite to crawl away from.

Superman tumbled from the platform and landed at Luthor's feet. The villain leaned down, placing his hands on his knees. The smile had temporarily left his face. Luthor grabbed Superman by the hair and lifted his head up so they were facing one another.

"All these years you thought you were clever, laughing at me behind those horn rimmed glasses and slouch. All the while you slowly poisoned everything that was mine against me, Metropolis, the Daily Planet, Lois. But now you're learning the lesson that everyone in Metropolis used to know…" Luthor slammed Superman's head against the metallic floor. "…no one makes a fool of Lex Luthor!"

The Metropolis Mogul stood and nodded. A section of the wall opened up to reveal a control room, occupied by none other than Apocalypse. Superman tried to pull himself up but the kryptonite radiation around him suddenly jolted up and a pain shout came from his mouth to join Karina's.

**Next time: War**

**GoldenRat:** Yep Batman is the character that would uncover this plot…well parts of it anyway. Thanks for reading!

**Barbarossa Rotbart:** I'm not going to lie. I didn't know that Ra's called Superman the "Icon" until your review. Thanks for reading!

**Robster72:** So glad you're enjoying the ride as well as a few of my one-liners. Thanks for reading man.

**Raptorchicky: **I'm always happy to hear about my stories creating suspense. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I hope your teacher certification went well.

**Susie 82: **Wow thanks for the review! Two for the price of one! I'm always grateful to get compliments on Beast. I have to make my head hurt to write his dialogue. And just thanks for all the nice details you pointed out. I love knowing what parts strike chords or touch nerves. Thanks again.

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**You're name is ginormous! Thank goodness for copy and paste. Anyway…ooooh DC Ultimate Alliance would rock. I mean Justice League Heroes was okay but it was no UA. I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic and thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **Ew… French accent! That's cool though. I'm glad your getting a kick out of the Deadpool jokes. Thanks for reading and sticking with it after all this time!

**Louie Pastiche: **Sweet! Fellow X-Files fan! I was so all over that when it was on. At least until Mulder left. Anywho…ugh don't bring up the Clone Saga, you want to jinx me man? Thank for the review and for reading.

**Fattywantapoptart:** Such a unique screen name. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Flameraven1: **Well ask and ye shall receive. That's what happens when the Joker's gas doesn't kill Deadpool. As for Ra's his plot will likely be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Paxwolf:** We're going to get more of what was happening with the three "Mind Manipulators" in the next chapter. Ugh I get sick thinking of the exposition. Maybe I'll have Deadpool and Spiderman have a dance off to break it up. As to the idea of Superman killing if Batman died…I've always seen them as best friends. Of course Batman's no Lois but he's up there. Also check out Emperor Joker. Superman actually decides to kill Joker because of him killing Batman (a million times). But I appreciate the comments, compliments, and criticisms. That's what gets me coming back for more! Thanks for reading.

**John Doe:** Wow…better than NY Times best seller list authors? Wow! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and approve of my portrayal of Batman. Thanks for reviewing.

**Angel: **You have no idea of the heart attack you gave me talking about Jubilee dying. Thankfully she's still alive. Thanks for your comments and yes…Wonder Woman did pick a partner rather quickly. As for Jubilee's powers…mayhaps. Thanks for reading.

**Dreambender:** Back in the old school comics Batman said chum all the time. Along with "Great Scott". Sorry for the massive delays, life gets in the way and such. But thanks for hanging in there! And thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Tony:** Okay let's address some of these issues. Supergirl would be just as tough as Superman. But remember it was Rogue after siphoning off a good portion of Superman's strength combined with the power of Storm that did it. As for Conner. I hated the character when he was first introduced but ever since he joined the New Teen Titan's I loved him. And while the storyline with him getting programmed by Luthor is sad I generally like to keep certain elements of the comics in my story. So it needed to come in. I'm glad that despite some things you don't quite like you're hanging in there. Thanks for the great review.

**Optimusblack: **Spider-who:P Well I hate to say it but no Spidey in _this_ story. I feel it's too late to introduce the flagship character of the MU. Yeah I used the classic Avengers line up. It's too hard to keep track of the current line up. Pl.us my Scarlet Witch hasn't gone nuts and killed them all yet. Maybe in the sequel. Thanks for the review!

**Estelkid:** Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review though!

**Star Empire**: Thanks for your comments!

**Friendly Feline:** Okay updated. Thanks for reviewing.

**kwangmablade** Thanks for the review! I'll try to update sooner.

**Clair Cate: **Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok.

**I'm not saying I won't post again until December. **


	32. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Ha! All you thought I wasn't going to update for another month! Fooled you! Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews it's what keeps me going through difficult chapters like this one. Enjoy the special guest star and I hope to get the next installment out quicker. Also forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes that I know riddle this thing. I gave it a quick runthrough but I surely missed something and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible so it hasn't seen a beta.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 32**

**The Beginning of the End**

Lex Luthor walked circles around the fallen Man of Steel. His smile deepened every time Superman spasmed and lurched in pain. Ra's shared a similar smirk though clearly it didn't contain the same amount of relish. Luthor raised a hand and signaled to Apocalypse still operating the machine. The thrumming of gears disappeared and Superman shook, bringing himself to knees.

"Did you use the last few seconds of your powers to scan for kryptonite in the room?" Luthor placed himself in front of his nemesis. "Did you Clark? Did you fill this place with X-rays Clark? Did you try to tear the metal plates from the floor to find it? Did you _Clark_?"

The only sounds the room carried were the heavy, pained breaths from Superman and quiet sobs from Karina. Superman started to pull himself up but Luthor shook his head and planted a shoe onto his chest and shoved him down. At that the machine started up again and Karina screamed, the Man of Steel convulsed. Just as quickly though it stopped and Luthor leaned over Superman.

"You see every time someone, and I must confess myself included, tried to use kryptonite to kill you we've gone about it all wrong." Superman tried to lift himself up but Luthor kicked his ribs. Closing his eyes as though it was something delicious.

"You see kryptonite never works because of such a limited range. How many times have you survived it because you were able to crawl away from the radiation? Or cover it in lead? Or have someone throw it away? And that's where Karina comes in."

Luthor hopped to the youth still wrapped in the wire tentacles. He ran his hand almost lovingly against what little of her cheek was exposed. "This young girl has an amazing gift. She can amplify radiation of any sort ten fold. What you've been experiencing is the effects of just one piece of kryptonite. The radiation is channeled from under the floor to her. From there her wonderful x-genes boost the radioactive field to encompass this entire room!"

Superman by now had managed to lift himself up onto his feet, though his knees wobbled and threatened to give out. The two villains regarded him with idle curiosity and nothing more. Luthor leapt from the platform, guzzling up every moment.

"Don't get used to that Clark," he growled. "Once I've had my fun the machine stays on until you die. Then I'll finish the job Superboy started with your parents. And then the rest of them, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, everyone you care for except…except Lois. No, she'll live. Someone will have to write about your death after all and I'm oh so good at comforting widows."

"Madman!" Superman panted.

"Is that the best you can do?" Luthor stepped closer. "After everything I did, after I played you, Batman, and the X-men like the pieces of a chess board? I shouldn't have been surprised that you walked right in here to your death. I pushed all the right buttons didn't I? Set you and the X-men on opposite sides, tricked Wolverine into assaulting Lois. I must admit I was wary of that move but it got results didn't it? It pushed each faction into a confrontation that left the X-men in disarray and Batman dead. All the while my hired psychics nudged your mind and those of the X-men; not enough to control but just egg on already hostile feelings. And you still resisted. So I had my boy attack the Kents. Put those good "salt of the Earth" people back in the earth. That really fired you up didn't it? So how surprising should it be that you raced to me like a moth to flame?"

Superman lurched toward Lex, clasping at his neck. If he'd gained any of his strength back he lost it when the machine hummed back to life. Luthor readjusted his tie, now glaring at his opponent. His entire mood changing deadly. The Man of Steel looked to Ra's and tried to pull himself up.

"Wh…why?"

"Why am I participating in this?" Ra's smiled. "For a better world. You are simply a necessary sacrifice."

Ra's then drew a sword and plunged it into Superman's right hand. Weakened as he was Superman could do nothing but grimace as it impaled his flesh. Ra's turned away but his voice floated toward the Man of Steel.

"You fought for a brighter world, Icon. And the means of your death shall bring it about."

The sound of his footsteps were lost in the humming of the machine. But Luthor lingered a moment. Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes. A small laugh escaped his lips, "Don't feel too bad Clark. There is always a method of escape from every trap. Ra's just provided one. If you could bring yourself to kill Karina then you would be freed from this death. But as you know me so well…I know you better. And I know you won't go to that extreme."

Luthor stepped away not taking his eyes off the Man of Steel, "You were my greatest opponent. And your death is my greatest achievement. So long Superman. "

* * *

"So tell me again what we're looking for?" Jubilee hovered behind Robin, still clasping his mask in her hands.

The Teen Wonder glanced over his shoulder then turned back to the wall. His bare fingers scrolled across the bleached walls and his brows furrowed. Not far off Alfred leaned an ear against the opposite wall, receiving Morse code from Talia.

"My word," he breathed and looked to Xavier who hovered nearby. "She's been a prisoner here since before you and I. Possibly directly after her encounter with Master Bruce."

"And her own father has been keeping her here?" Xavier postulated.

"I shouldn't thinks so," Alfred shook his head. "The only thing Ra's cares for more than his daughter is his fiendish vision of the world. Rather than Ra's I suspect it to be the work of Luthor or this Apocalypse chap."

Xavier nodded and leaned down to aide with Alfred while Jubilee grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled him away from the wall. The Teen Wonder glared at her, unintimidated, she glared right back and kept a lock on his arm.

"Will you quit playing super spy and tell me what you're doing?"

Robin sighed with a very Batman-like expression. "Talia said that the device that used to dampen your and Professor Xavier's powers has to have a very limited range. Which means it's possibly in the walls. If they aren't too thick we might be able to break through and destroy it."

"And so you're running your bare fingers up and down the wall…why?"

He pulled his arm back, slowly, and began running it against the wall again, "There's a hum…a vibration, something is causing it, I heard it when I was listening for Talia's Morse code. Maybe it's the device."

Jubilee raised a brow at him. Robin returned the expression.

"What? It's not like we have anything better to go on right now. "

A lopsided grin crept up one side of her face and she removed the gloves from her hands then went to the other side of the room. Robin kept watching her, his face a mask of curiosity.

"What?"

"I thought you Robins are supposed to be professional hostages."

Robin smiled a wide smile, almost showing his teeth, "We added escape artist to the resume about ten years ago. Word gets out slowly I guess."

Jubilee laughed then concentrated on the humming.

* * *

By the time he entered the control room Luthor hands shook nearly uncontrollably. His eyes darted from his right hand to the room where Superman writhed. Despite is smiles and chortles in front of the Man of Steel, beads of sweat dotted the sides of his forehead. Apocalypse barely noticed him enter but Ra's Al Ghul kept his gaze fixed on him a single brow quirked above the other.

"What is it that ails you my friend?" he placed. "The Icon lays crumbled before our schemes, your power in Metropolis is certainly unrivaled, and all of your enemies are but chaff before you."

"Shut up Ghul," Luthor barked, turning to watch Superman crawl. "Yes I am unspeakably happy about my final victory over Superman. That doesn't mean, however, that I enjoy being exposed to kryptonite radiation."

Ra's joined him in front of the observation window, "Surely that is a concern more befitting the soon to be deceased hero out there."

Luthor shook his head and glanced at the instruments, his right hand twitched slightly, "Fools. Kryptonite has a more immediate affect on kryptonian physiology but it can affect humans just as well if they're exposed to it over an extended period of time or if the level of radiation is high enough."

Apocalypse had now turned from the controls and faced the pair of human villains. "I assure you the shielding here is more than adequate enough to protect you in your infirmities."

"At what level is the kryptonite radiation at this point?" Ra's asked.

"At it's lowest. Merely enough to immobilize him,"

"How long until the level will be high enough to kill him?" Luthor added. "The longer we wait the better a chance that he will find a way to beat it. Superman has an annoying habit of pulling himself from deaths clutches."

Superman was again struggling to pull himself up again, lurching toward Katrina. Ra's shook his head and turned to Luthor. "The girl's power coincides with her own stamina. If we expose her to more kryptonite than she can handle it will kill her. Possibly before Superman expires. And we wouldn't want that now would we? No, of course not. So we shall gradually raise the amount of radiation she is exposed to as she is able to handle it."

Luthor crossed his arms. His eyes hadn't left his fallen adversary. Ra's and Apocalypse followed his every movement with their eyes.

"This machine…facility you've built. It's bigger than originally planned. My engineers were unable to determine why. What game are the two of you playing?"

Almost imperceptibly Ra's and Apocalypse's eyes twitched toward each other and one of Apocalypse's fists tightened up. A light behind them blinked on, signaling that the kryptonite was reaching the next level. Ra's stepped toward Luthor when the door behind them hissed open and a pair of Ra's men entered, heads bowed arms clasped to their chests.

"My Lord," one said. "You must forgive the interruption but…our radar and sensors have picked something up."

"What?" Apocalypse stepped forward. "What have you picked up? Speak!"

Both men flinched and the one that had been speaking before answered while the other fastened his eyes on Superman and Katrina outside the window.

"A number of supersonic jets are headed straight toward us, reconnaissance has gathered these pictures."

Luthor snapped the photos from his hands and viewed them, but he only held the pictures for a few seconds before a laugh jostled in his belly and worked its way at his mouth. Ra's and Apocalypse gathered near as Luthor tossed the pictures to the floor. As they fluttered down the images that could be seen were of a black bird jet, a T-jet, a quin-jet, one that couldn't be seen save for the transparent distortion of the clouds around it, and had the unmistakable shape of a bat.

"It can't be!" Ra's glared at the photos. "Mystique was to ensure the Detective's death! She reported it! Her listening devices picked up the energy surge that killed him!"

"All your plans!" Luthor laughed. "All your schemes and machinations designed to set the heroes against each other have done the exact opposite. The Avengers come in a Quin-jet, The X-men in their black bird, the Teen Titans tag along, and you can bet that the JLA is aboard Wonder Woman's invisible jet. You've set them all against us!"

"That is why Superman did not finish the X-men," Apocalypse said. "That is why he was able to withstand the mental suggestions of the telepaths we inserted into the X-men's base. The Batman once again cheated death!"

Luthor stepped to the controls, "We don't have the manpower here to survive that kind of combined might. I'm exposing the girl to all our kryptonite. At the very least we can kill Superman and then retreat!"

Before he could touch the controls a single blow from one of Apocalypse's hand flung him against the wall. Luthor pulled himself off the ground and Ra's plucked the photo of the Bat-jet from the ground.

Ra's man that still hadn't spoken had inched toward the controls, his black turban pulled low over his brown hair.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Luthor barked storming up to the towering form of Apocalypse. "You've got some nerve manhandling me like that!"

"Silence insect," Apocalypse didn't even look at Luthor. "Events are now set into motion that are above your petty crusade for vengeance against the kryptonian."

"Half the world's strongest superheroes are jetting right toward us as we speak. We don't have time to wait for the kryptonite levels to get high enough to kill Superman!"

"The Icon is irrelevant," Ra's said stepping up to a control panel along with a massive screen. It winked on and a world map appeared. Small crimson blips appeared in Beijing, Washington DC, San Francisco, Buenos Aires, and Paris.

"What's this?" Luthor neared the computer.

"A method to keep these so called heroes away from us long enough to keep our objectives," Ra's answered, pressing his finger against a key. "Each point on the map represents a team of acolytes, each has been armed with a bomb large enough to level virtually any building that I see fit. Within fifteen minutes these bombs will begin to go off. News of this will surely distract our foes."

"But how many people will die in those attacks?" Ra's until then, silent servant blurted out. "If…If you don't mind my asking my Lord."

Ra's raised his eyes to the servant, "Your voice is oddly familiar, how long have you been with me?"

The man lowered his head even though it was covered with turban and a scarf that went all the way up to his nose. "Since the time you worked with the Kingpin to flood New York milord."

"Kingpin?" Luthor raised a brow. "You worked with Kingpin?"

"And what of it?"

"He's the overweight version of me that's all," Luthor shrugged. "It's no wonder your plan failed."

Ra's glared at Lex then turned to his guards, "I believe Mr. Luthor's presence here is no longer required, guards escort him to the security room. If he wishes to be useful then he can help prepare our defenses against any of our adversaries that still come after us."

"What?!" Luthor bellowed. "This is outrageous! I'm not leaving here until I see Superman die!"

Apocalypse left his controls and loomed over Luthor, "Your time has past parasite! Feel fortunate that the Demon sees fit to let you live at this point! Were it up to me you would be long dead!"

"Don't threaten me!" Luthor hollered back, jamming his face toward the other villain. "I can pull the plug on this at any moment!"

The guards gripped Luthor's arms, his head whipped from looking at the prone Man of Steel and then back at his "comrades". Ra's sucked in a deep breath and twisted his head toward Lex.

"You will be able to watch his demise from the security room, for your own sake leave now!"

Luthor matched the other man's eyes for a moment then ripped his arms from the guards hands and headed toward the door with a lingering glance at Superman.

"This isn't over Ghul, the moment Superman is dead I will deal with the both of you."

* * *

Everywhere around them energy hummed away. Xavier and Alfred had joined the hunt for the dampening generator. Yet their search had yielded the same result as the Robin and Jubilee. The conclusion? Energy surrounded them on all sides with no discernable source. Logic and deduction suggested that the vibrations would be stronger toward the generator and weaker away from them but it was uniform.

"This is ridiculous," Jubilee sat on the bed and tossed her gloves on the ground. "This is pointless even if we could have found those stupid generators there's no way we would have gotten through the wall to wreck them."

Robin continued dragging his hands against the walls. The tips of his brows curled down as Jubilee muttered. He had been at it the longest, even Xavier and Alfred had consigned themselves to speaking together in hushed tones off to the side of the room.

"We need to come up with another plan," Jubilee called over to him.

"The energy dampening your powers can't be everywhere in this room. I have to find it,"

"Tim we've been at it-"

"Do you want to give up?" he snapped. "Because I don't see very many options do you?"

"Did I say anything about giving up?" Jubilee was on her feet. "But your plan isn't working so quit insisting on it!"

Robin crossed his arms, "You know if you had listened to me to begin with we never would have gotten to this point."

"We're trapped here _because_ I listened to you!"

"You'd still think Xavier was dead if it wasn't for-"

"I think that is quite enough young man," Xavier placed a hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "I understand your frustration, believe me I do. I've been here longest but arguing now will only put us further from a way out."

The young crime-fighter released a sigh and pulled away picking up his gloves and slipping them back on. Then he grabbed his cape and began fastening it in place. Alfred, in the meantime, had placed himself beside Jubilee. She paid him a small glance then continued staring at the wall.

"You mustn't let Master Timothy upset you miss," he said. "I'm afraid he reacts to stress in much the same fashion as his mentor. Give him a moment to calm down."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Why are all the pretty ones such high maintenance?"

"I'm sorry miss what was that?"

"Nevermind, just thinking out loud, how do you put up with him?"

"Next to the Batman any amount of attitude Master Tim can display is a ray of sunshine,"

Jubilee let out a small chuckle, "I hope your paycheck is worth it."

Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh, his hands folded in his lap. "Well my pay is considerable but that is hardly the reason I persist in the employ of Batman and Robin. Despite the headaches that being attached to them brings I've found that few things in life are quite so rewarding as the look on the Dynamic Duo's face after a day is saved or sense of knowing you walk among legends."

"You a butler or a poet?"

"I prefer to think of myself as something of a Renaissance man, and if I may, I think you know something of what I speak. What other reason would explain your following after Master Tim when all other evidence suggested that you ought not to."

"Great now I'm being psycho-analyzed by a butler," Jubilee stood with her arms crossed and noticed Robin was walking away from Xavier and from the look on his face he was fleeing a similar conversation. The Teen Wonder planted himself against the wall with his ear pressed on it. Jubilee placed herself in front of him. They didn't look at each other though; at least Robin didn't look to her directly. His face focused on the wall.

"It's different seeing you like this," Jubilee shook her head. "Before all this…when I thought you were just a regular, spoiled, rich kid; it seemed you didn't have a care in the world now you can't do anything but focus on whatever is right in front of you. Well except me that is."

Robin's eyes shot from the wall to her, "What's right in front of me…"

"Yeah, okay well now you're looking at me but before-"

"Hold that thought," Robin said then removed one of his gloves.

Jubilee rolled her eyes as it appeared Robin was going to again resume his search for the generators. Instead he fished into small pocket and removed a half inch blade. Alfred and Xavier spotted it and neared as Robin jammed the metal into the wall and started peeling away the blazing white paint."What are you doing young man?" Xavier asked as Robin ripped away a good chunk of the wall. Robin leaned into the small crack head made and blew tiny pieces of dust and debris away. Alfred, Jubilee and Xavier crowded around him, struggling to get a glimpse of what the Teen Wonder had discovered.

The blade clattered to the ground and Robin shook his head then shuffled away from his companions, his cape draped over him entirely. Alfred and Xavier looked after him. Robin kept his back to them and he stood in a "brooding stance" that he had no doubt picked up from Batman. They looked back to the break he'd carved into the wall. That's all it was, beneath the plaster was cold gray metal.

"Master Timothy," Alfred took a few steps.

Robin held up a hand, "Don't bother Alfred. I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to think."

"What were you trying to find?"

The Teen Wonder shook his head, "I doesn't matter. I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Xavier asked.

After releasing a sigh Robin looked at them, "I thought I was on to something. It made sense, nano-tech embedded in the walls spreading out the energy for the dampening fields. But it was just another dead end."

"Tim–" Jubilee started, not looking at him directly but instead peering at the strips of paint he'd cut away.

"No Jubilee," he answered. "You were right, all of this…if I hadn't made you come out with me–"

"Shut up Tim," Jubilee grabbed a strip of the paint and approached him. "You were right."

Robin latched onto the strip. On the front it appeared as nothing more than white paint, but the other side revealed tiny circuitry crisscrossing the strip. Circuitry that finally provided the answer the Teen Wonder had been looking for.

Alfred placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Well done lad! Well done."

In the meantime Xavier had moved to one of the chairs and broken a leg off, "You did good young man, now let's all grab something to rip this paint off and get to work!"

Alfred nodded and Robin leaned down for his blade again. Jubilee grabbed his arm and pulled him close so the others couldn't hear. Before saying anything she placed his domino mask back in his hand. He glanced at it then back up to her. The corners of her lips curled into a smile.

"We're going to escape because of you, I figure when we get out you had better have this."

"Thanks," he responded, his fingers unconsciously intertwining with hers. "Thanks for everything."

Jubilee shrugged, "I just got a soft spot for dark and mysterious guys. Let's get out of here and I'll tell you all about it."

The X-woman released his hand and went to grab another jagged chair limb. Robin watched her for a moment before slipping his mask on and retrieving his blade.

* * *

"Wot happened?" Moira MacTaggart rushed into the medical room. Jean Grey Summers lurched against her restraints as Dr. MacTaggart's assistants did their best to calm her. That was only half the commotion in the room however. Syringes shot around like darts, open containers floated upside down without spilling their contents, cupboards opened and closed themselves at will.

"I've never seen anything like this," one of the assistants said. "All her power readings just shot off the scale! Heart rate and e.k.g. are all over the place. I don't know why she isn't dead right now!"

Moira ducked under a spinning tray and rushed to the monitors. She plucked an empty syringe from the air and started toward a drawer. The doctor let out a curse when she found it empty; its contents floating about the room.

"Something's aggravating her powers, it's overwhelming her body! If we don't shut her down, put her in a coma, she'll destroy herself and who knows wot else!"

Jean shrieked and writhed against the restraints. The assistants snatched various bottles from the air each inspecting it for the appropriate drug. Moira clasped a bottle then removed the cap from her syringe.

"Hold her down!" she yelled. The men and women scrambled over Jean, clasping her arms and legs. The restraints suddenly undid themselves, Moira charged with syringe in hand but a wave of telekinetic energy thrust the assistants away and Jean rose into the air.

"Superman must be stopped!" she screamed "Xavier must be stopped. Katrina Bradshaw must fulfill her destiny. Destiny! Death!"

More energy burst through the room. Objects that had previously swam peacefully in the air now fired in all directions violently. Moira ducked behind a desk and glass shattered above her head. One of her assistants crawled to her, a few cuts and bruises marked his body.

"Dr. MacTaggart!" he cried. "What do we do now?"

"I…I don't know," she responded. "If we cannea reach her then we cannea administer drugs…if we had a telepath like Charles we could get through ta her."

_Then perhaps I may be of assistance,_" a firm voice echoed in her head.

"Who?" Moira started as a form phased through the ceiling. It took her a moment to figure out who it was but with all the trouble her associates had, had with Superman and the Justice League she had taken to study them.

"I felt the telepathic echoes from the Watchtower," Martian Manhunter said aloud.

"Can ye calm her?" Moira responded.

"I can try,"

Surgical tools bounced harmlessly off him as he floated toward Jean. The mutant still screamed about destiny and death. Moira chanced to stand up and watch as the Manhunter neared Jean, placing one hand on her forehead and one on his own. Gradually objects clattered to the ground but Jean remained suspended in the air. Manhunter's forehead creased and tensed.

"Someone else is doing this to her," Martian Manhunter spoke. "There's too much interference."

"You must desist, J'onn J'onzz," Jean spoke, and as it had been in Metropolis, it was deeper than it normally could have been. "Katrina Bradshaw has a destiny to fulfill. Jean Grey must not be allowed to join the upcoming battle."

"So you're trying to kill her?"

"If that is what is necessary."

"Who are you?"

The answer never came. Instead Jean cried out in her own voice flames erupted around her. J'onn flew backward and Moira ran to him; immediately recognizing the Phoenix Force manifesting itself. J'onn's hand was burnt but he clasped Moira's collar tightly.

By that time the flames about Jean had engulfed a third of the medical room. Moira's assistants had fled the room. Martian Manhunter lifted himself off the ground, an astonished look locked on his face.

"She's converting into the Phoenix," Moira said. "Once she completes the transformation she will be alright."

J'onn shook his head, "No, she's building up too much energy, I'm doing what I can to hold her back but I can't get close. We have to go."

"But Jean–"

At that moment Jean's power increased and fired outward destroying half the room and kept going. Manhunter said something but the roar of Jean's energy drowned it out. The fire licked toward the superhero and the doctor.

_You don't understand, _he spoke telepathically. _She's fighting off whoever is invading her mind. The power she's using will devour everything around it! We must go!_

"There's no time."

Jean's energy burst out again. J'onn launched himself into the air, clutching Moira tightly to himself. The Martian phased himself and Dr. MacTaggart through the ceiling, moments later fiery energy disintegrated it. Manhunter and Moira shot out of the facility. Below them the doctor's faculty stood outside the building as consuming fire erupted outward. The island shook and waves rocked against the cliffs. Dr. MacTaggart's scientists and medics toppled to the ground.

And then just as the energy reached its peak, it froze and then shrunk back. Charred and blackened hunks of metal and debris poked from the energy like jagged rocks emerging from a shrinking tide. When the energy finally dissipated the prone form of Jean lay amidst the rubble.

Martian Manhunter and Moira flew to her still body. Dr. MacTaggart dared not breath for a moment, the lack of movement from Jean suggested the worst. J'onn grabbed her shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"She's alive," he said. "Whoever was invading her mind has been driven back."

Jean stirred weakly and high above her and the others that now saw to her care a duo of figures watched on. One floated in the air in standing position, the other sat in a chair with his fingers arched together.

"It didn't work," Uatu said.

"I'm afraid it didn't," Metron evenly, almost in a bored time. "However the chances of her interfering now are slim."

"But that is assuming Karina is allowed to die," Uatu replied. "If the Earth's heroes save her then it may be too late. The price will have to be paid."

"As always Uatu, it will be their choice."

* * *

Sweat dotted Xavier's face as he ripped off another strip of the white paint. When Apocalypse, Luthor, and Ra's had first put him in the stark white room he had thought that the paint had just been put in there to disorient…or drive him crazy. He hadn't even considered that the method of disabling his mutant powers could have literally been all around them.

By now they'd managed to strip off nearly half the nano-tech. Since the room was much higher than they could reach they'd carved a swath across everything they could reach. Jubilee had produced few sparks early on and Xavier had felt inklings of his powers return at the same time. Mostly through the touch of emotions from his cellmates. Excitement, worry, and impatience; every emotion perfectly understandable given their circumstances.

But a few sparks and being able to feel each others emotions wasn't the goal. The plan had been devised early on. Stealth was the key. There was the possibility that by the time they finished Jubilee would have the power to blast down the door but that idea was discarded quickly as the ensuing ruckus such a blast would cause could bring every guard in the base down atop them.

So it was Xavier's powers that had to be counted on. And that would only work if they could remove enough of the nano-tech so he could reach outside of the walls and latch onto the mind of guard or guards that had the keys.

Alfred tossed a few scraps into the pile they'd amassed in the center of the room and wiped his brow. "I do believe we ought to try again," he breathed.

"Couldn't hurt," Robin said nearing the door; Jubilee did likewise.

Xavier took in a breath and raised a hand to his brow; his forehead crinkled. Jubilee's mind was touched first, then Alfred's, and lastly Robin's. Xavier felt them without any problems. Now came the important part, Xavier reached out, searching for the guards minds. In previous attempts he had been able to feel them even catch few stray thoughts. But now, now their minds were fully open.

Two guards, both stationed just outside. Heavy boredom pervaded their thoughts. It made them easy targets. First a slight nudge to establish his presence, then a suggestion to ensure they were perceptive. And finally the command: _Open the door_. There was a tiny thread of resistance, Xavier redoubled his efforts. _Open the door_!

Xavier opened his eyes, but even before he did he could hear the electronic locks clicking on the other side. Robin had two chair legs in his hands. Jubilee had her hands ready just in case. Xavier held out a hand.

"Robin I'm in complete con–"

The door snapped open and Xavier didn't even manage to finish his sentence before Robin shot forward overtaking the guards before their befuddled minds could even register his movements. Xavier almost didn't either. Robin struck with nerve punches to their necks first. Any chance they had a shouting for help was gone. Concentrated kicks to the diaphragm came next then jabs to the back of the head. It was all over in seconds.

Jubilee and Xavier stood stunned for a moment while Alfred and Robin dragged the unconscious men into the room. Jubilee snapped out it and peeked her head out the door before shutting it to a crack. By then Robin had relieved the guards of their key cards, radios and weapons. Alfred had one of their firearms. Unlike Robin and Batman he didn't seem to have a problem with them.

"Is the coast clear?" Robin asked as he bound the guards.

"I didn't see anybody," Jubilee answered.

"I can sense several minds nearby," Xavier added. "But none in the immediate vicinity."

Robin nodded then moved to the door, barely making a sound as he did. With nod to Jubilee the door opened. Robin exited first followed by Alfred. Xavier looked to Jubilee. She merely grinned and made a motion with her hand.

"Age before beauty, Professor."

"Let's go out together young lady."

Xavier glanced each direction as they left. The hall was clear to the right and to the left Robin stood with Alfred, tapping on a door in Morse code. Jubilee rushed to them and Xavier stepped closer cautious.

"Good," Robin said and slipped the card in the security slot. "No surprises."

The door slid open and Xavier got his first look at the daughter of his captor. Talia Al Ghul bore little resemblance to her father but her dark, calculating eyes were a perfect match. Xavier gave her the slightest of brushes. It wasn't vile and corrupt like Ra's' but it was no bouquet of roses either.

"Your Mentor has taught you well," she gave Robin an appraising look, then her gaze floated to the others. "My Father imprisoned you all? I had thought his plan had simply been to destroy the Dark Knight, but now it seems they extend much further than I had suspected."

"They sure do," Jubilee said. "And we can all yap about them when we're not in the middle of a base filled with terrorists and psychopaths."

"I feel inclined to agree," Alfred broke in. "In fact I suspect that speaking here in the middle of the hallway is most unwise."

"Go where you will," Talia said, moving past them down the hall. "I must inform my father of Apocalypse's treachery."

The quartet of heroes exchanged glances before Robin tore after her. He stepped in front of her but she kept walking, causing the Teen Wonder to walk backwards.

"Hey wait minute," he said. "If you go traipsing across this base looking for your father it won't take very long for them to figure out that we're out too."

"You underestimate me little bird," Talia halted. "I am not just some pretty face Batman has courted. I will ensure that my plans do not endanger you. And I would not be concerned with me alerting our enemies of your presence." She pointed to the end of the hallway where a tiny red light blipped, the sure sign of a camera.

Robin paid Talia a final glance before belting toward his companions. "Jubilee you saw the way in?"

"Mostly," Jubilee said.

"Then lead the way."

* * *

If the guards appointed to watch the security feed had been paying attention they would have seen the escapees rush down the hallway. But their attention wasn't on the view screens they were assigned to, instead they watched Lex Luthor argue with their commanding officer about who was in charge of preparing the base against any of the heroes that kept coming at them once news of Ra's' disasters reached them.

"I do not take orders from infidels such as you!" he insisted, keeping his body in front of the security controls. "Unless I hear from my Master I will not yield this post to you."

Luthor let out breath and his fingers curled, "You know I bet I make more in a single day than Ra's pays you in an entire year."

"I do not work for monetary gain, I endeavor to bring about the glory of the Demon's vision!"

"Then get out of my way!"

The two guards that had been posted shook their heads. Luthor had arrived under escort several minutes ago. One of the guards had left but the other remained, soaking in Lex's tirade as much as any of the other men. Only in a room where the occupant viewed droll security footage all day would the exchange between a billionaire and a security officer be so riveting.

Behind the security officer the radar and perimeter camera's showed the nearing assembly of jets firing toward the base. They were minutes away at best. The base boasted formidable defenses however with the argument raging the way it was nobody was preparing them the way they needed. An alarm sounded only five minutes remained before the superheroes arrived. Both Luthor and officer went for the controls.

"Get away from the controls you twit!" Luthor hissed. "Every second you delay me is a moment that allows them closer!"

"My loyalty is to the Demon!"

Luthor sighed, "You know I think I've had just enough of Ra's Al Ghul and Apocalypse and their ilk telling me what I can or can't do."

The security officer folded his arms and tried to stare Luthor down. The villain depressed a dial on his Rolex and sparks ignited in the offending guard's headset. The man opened his mouth as if to scream but his body jolted and smoke issued from his headpiece and the man stumbled dead to the ground.

The other guards had there guns up but their hands didn't touch the triggers. Luthor sneered and kept his hand near the knob, daring them to make a move. Luthor smiled widely as they kept themselves in place.

"Glad to see you have more brain cells than your friend there did," he smirked. "This watch will overload your electronic devices and send a surge of electricity into your cerebral cortex's or your heart if I so wish. Now go back to your posts and report to me anything out of place. I have a few jets to destroy."

Luthor reached to activate concealed anti-air turrets, though even as he did one of the guards, the one that had followed him in and stayed through the entire argument, spoke up.

"You know what Baldy? I don't think I can let you do that, Cap would never let me live it down if I didn't stop someone from shooting him down again."

"What are you babbling abou–" Luthor started but the words died when his watch was ripped off of his wrist by a web. "Spider-man!"

The guards raised their rifles again but Spider-man smashed them against the video monitors before the weapons had even been cocked. Luthor reached into his coat but a web wrapped around his arm and pinned it to his chest.

"Y…you," Luthor stammered. "How did you!?"

"I smuggled myself in with the same shipment that Mr. Fantastic's radiation device thing," Spider-man replied behind the customary mask of one of Ra's' men. "When I heard rumors that Ra's Al Ghul was active in New York again I followed the bread crumbs here. Now if you don't mind me I have some friends to get a hold of."

Luthor struggled against the web and Spider-man barely paid him notice, "You're going to warn them about what Ra's is doing? You fool, that's what he wants! If you warn them about the terrorists they'll split!"

Spider-man tilted his head back toward the villain, "Oh is the wittle pintsized Kingpin cranky? Don't worry Pops even if some of them go away I'm the ace in the hole! I'll get Superman out before they even land."

"No! I won't let you! Superman has to die!"

"If you say so, but it's not going to be today," Spider-man walked to Luthor and raised a fist. "And since you won't shut up and let me talk. It's nighty night big guy."

* * *

Batman adjusted the controls on the Batwing. They'd met no resistance so far and that didn't bode well. The instruments indicated that the others were keeping up with him just fine. Typically this was a job he'd prefer to tackle alone. Sure he wouldn't have the fire-power backing him as he did now, but alone he could get in there undetected. Of course he'd wrestled with this dilemma ever since he'd joined the Justice League and he'd tackle it today; find a way to still use his methods while the others did their thing.

The computer beeped, E.T.A. was two minutes and still no resistance. Batman flipped the radio switch. "All teams report in we're almost there."

"Justice League is good to go," Nightwing reported from the invisible jet.

"We're ready to bring the fight to them," Storm said.

"The Titan's are ready," Wonder Girl called from the T-jet. "I wish Kon was here…oh crap it's still on!"

There was a click with the sound of Wonder Girl cussing at Kid Flash. Batman glanced at the direction the Avenger's quinjet, no answer yet. The pyramid loomed closer, the instruments still detected no defenses. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Avengers, report in, are you ready to engage?"

No answer.

"Avengers?"

"Standby Batman," Captain America's voice came.

"What's the situation?"

"Standby."

Batman's lips pressed into a thin line and he shifted in his seat. Captain America spoke with almost as much authority as Superman. The Dark Knight moved his eyes to the on-board radar a small blip appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"We've got a possible unfriendly coming up," Batman spoke into the radio. "Avengers what's going on?"

For a moment there was no answer then Captain America's voice crackled in the speaker, "I just got a call from Spiderman. He's in the enemy base."

"What?"

"He says they're torturing Superman and that Ra's has terrorist cells around the world ready to set off dirty bombs."

"Oracle!" Batman called out, an electronic head blipped on a small view screen.

"I heard it Batman," she replied. "If they can transmit the locations I can coordinate efforts to find them."

"I'm patching you into the Avengers–"

"Already did it."

Batman gave a half smile and shook his head, then his eyes caught the radar. The blip was getting closer. "Wonder Woman can you get a visual of the bogey coming up on us?"

"Standby Batman," she replied with a hint of mirth.

"Batman we're going to have to break off," Captain America said. "And I recommend you have some of your people leave as well."

"Those dirty bombs are likely distractions but we can't ignore them," Batman nodded to the radio. "Do what you need to do all of you. I can handle this alone."

There was radio silence and their jets finally reached the pyramid. The Quin-jet banked and turned around. Batman slowed the bat-wing. "Justice League, Titan's, X-men, go after the bombs."

"You're sure?" Wonder Woman said. "You've got three first class super-villains waiting for you down there."

"Nothing I haven't handled before, go. Same thing for the Teen Titan's and X-men."

"I'm sorry Batman," Storm replied. "But we have every reason to be down in that pyramid as you. We're staying."

The blip on the screen was almost on top of them now. It didn't register as a missile or another aircraft and it was slowing down. "Fine, everyone else goes and brace yourselves we have incoming, possible super-human flyer."

The X-jet flew along side the bat-wing as the other two jets broke off and went separate directions. Even as they did the blip arrived, and a black blur shot past the bat-wing before halting just in front of the bat-wing. Batman's fingers left the firing switches. The desert wind blew through Superboy's hair as he waved and dived toward the pyramid.

"Spider-man, has opened the hanger doors for us," Storm radioed.

"Understood," Batman pushed the controls down. They'd arrived.

**Review responses:**

**Vulkan: **Done. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Foxfire: **Crap. I forgot to have Deadpool do a scene with Siryn. No worries about Deady though. He's probably done in this story but he'll be in the inevitable sequel. Thanks for reading.

**Kim who knows: **BYU-I huh? I always wondered if there was someone else at my school reading my work. Well I hope you enjoy your classes. As to the review…I try really hard to include as much information as I can so a person that only really follows one superhero doesn't get lost. Or at least too lost. Thanks for reading!

**Claire: **I'm trying to get to the end! I really am!

**Dreambender: **mischaracterizations? Please tell me more. I do enjoy constructive criticism and you've peaked my curiosity. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Angel**: Yes Jubes still lives for now. Hopefully they keep it that way. Anyway thanks for reading.

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**: Keep the name man. I'm just commenting. Thanks for your support.

**Fattywantapoptart: **Why did I have to stop there…because I'm evil? Seemed like a good place to stop to me. Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche:** Apocalypse was the third shape shifter and the one that killed Xavier. And I'm glad you partially figured out what Karina is being used for. I would feel like a bad writer if someone didn't. Though I suspect there's plenty that figured it out and haven't said anything. But I digress. And I get the message! Yes I'm insanely slow on updates! I'm trying to get this done I really am! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Vandriver49: **I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic and my portrayal of Batman. He is my favorite afterall. Thanks for reading!

**Michael Weyer**Well White Queen unfortunately won't be appearing in this fic but you can count on her showing up in the next one. I'm glad you approved of the way the team up finally went down. Thanks for reviewing.

**Goldenrat: **Superman has great mental capacity but he's also hasn't been raised to utilze it to it's fullest capacity. Having it is one thing but knowing how to use it is another. And in his defense he's been manipulated pretty hard in this fic. Thanks for your comments!

**Luc Star: **Wow thanks for the comments! I'm glad to hear your views. There may be some merit to your comment about Robin. The way I saw it he figured he was safe for the moment from prying eyes in the cell. But like I said you might have a point. As to Deadpool again perhaps your right. I was sort of going along the lines of the repeated blasts of Joker venom had been affecting him. He took a whiff literally a few seconds before he as jumped. Then there's Superman. Yeah he did walk right into a trap. But it was a situation he thought he could handle. He is rather good at escaping traps. Also he had, had all his buttons pushed and been wound up to the point of almost killing. So there's my defense about that. I've read a bit of All Star Supes but not much. I did like it though. I'm also have enjoyed the new Superboy arch. Thanks for such a thorough review and thanks for reading! I've read one chapter of six sharp claws. I'll work on reading more. I am notoriously slow at reading.

**Trecebo: **Glad you approve of the last chapter. Each one gets harder to write but I appreciate you sticking to it. Get ready for a few more surpises and a finish line that is (for me at least) in sight. Thanks for the review.

**giveGodtheglory: **Get some sleep thanks for reviewing.


	33. Let's get ready to rumble

**A/N: I'm not going to give excuses for how long this took me. Just try to enjoy and you have my promise that the next installment will come by or before Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 33**

**Let's get ready to rumble!**

Batman was the first out of his vehicle. His eyes roamed to Superboy. He couldn't help but notice that the Boy of Steel didn't stand in his usual cocky stance. Rather his every movement was guarded, apprehensive. Something had happened since the last time the Dark Knight had laid eyes on the Boy of Steel. But it was going to have to wait.

"Superboy," Batman said, the young man flinched slightly. "The Teen Titan's told me that you went with Robin and Jubilee to the Lexcorp towers. Where are they?"

The X-jet's loading ramp cracked open, Superboy glanced at his feet for a moment then took a breath, it almost looked like he was admitting to a School Principal that he'd been involved in a prank. "They captured us," he said. "Luthor, Ra's, and Apocalypse caught us and brought us here. I think Robin and Jubilee are still prisoners."

"You escaped?"

Superboy cast his eyes away, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

The Boy of Steel's eyes darted around like he'd been cornered by kryptonite. The X-men, now pouring from their jet, offered a welcome distraction. It wasn't the full force that had been assembled against Superman but rather the core team. Cyclops, Storm, Colossus, Shadow Cat, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, Nightcrawler, and Gambit. All others had now been deployed to aid in thwarting the terrorist attacks.

"Doesn't look like we tripped any alarms," Wolverine grumbled. "Shame, I was looking forward for some payback."

"You'll get your chance Wolverine," said Storm. "Of that I'm sure."

A door opened on the other side of the hanger and the heroes prepared themselves for just the chance Storm had predicted. Instead, Spider-man immerged, now clothed in his traditional red and blue outfit he leapt to the assembly.

"We're in your debt Spider-man," Cyclops said.

"Don't worry about it," the Web-Head replied then glanced to Batman. "Batman can always foot the bill…Hey Bats it's been a while! Didn't see you there!"

"You're acquainted?" Beast raised a brow.

"We've had prior dealings with Ra's Al Ghul," Batman said.

"And I'll spill the details later," Spider-man added. "But we need to get going. I know where Superman is and he might not have much time left. Apocalypse and Rats face Al Ghul are using a mutant to kill him."

"Karina Bradshaw," Batman confirmed. "Using her to amplify kryptonite radiation. Alright then this is what we're going to do. Superboy will go with the part of the X-men and help them find Robin and Jubilee. Spider-man will lead rest of the X-men and myself to Superman."

The X-men agreed and separated. Wolverine insisted on finding Jubilee, the rest in the group included Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Gambit. Shadow Cat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Beast joined Batman's team. They were set to go when the lights in the hanger dimmed and alarms around them started ringing.

"Looks to me like they know we be here," Gambit observed.

"Luthor," Spider-man said, drawing all eyes to himself. "I left him dangling in the control room then I barricaded it with almost a ton of rubble. I don't know how he could have gotten out of my webbing."

"That's what happens when you underestimate him," Batman said and removed a batarang from his belt. "Let's get moving."

The hero's fled to the halls in one group, prepared to separate when it was needed. Had they waited however they would have seen a sight that might have given them pause. A metal tool box sat nearby the parked bat-wing. Then seemingly out of its own accord it skidded across the floor, then the tools: hammers, screws, screwdrivers, ratchets, flew from the box and pinned themselves to the jet before the tool box did likewise and stuck itself against the metal surface of Batman's jet.

* * *

"How much longer?" Ra's asked, adjusting a knob on the computer.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes until kryptonite level reaches fatal levels," Apocalypse answered.

Ra's nodded and glanced out the window, Superman wasn't even moving now save for some stray twitches here and there. Karina let out occasional whimpers even screams, but the machines she was attached to didn't permit oblivion to claim her like it did the Man of Steel.

"The first blast of radiation will be released then in a half an hour," Ra's said. "It ought to be powerful enough to irradiate half of this continent. I presume you have countermeasures in case the world's authorities manages to mount an attack before the next burst?"

Apocalypse nodded and flicked a switch. The moment he did alarms blared. Ra's raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"This is not my doing," Apocalypse responded then moved to the communications blister. Before he could even touch it, the screen flickered with the image of Luthor. The bruise on his head and the scowl on his face attested to what he'd been through.

"Is Superman dead?" he demanded.

"It is none of your concern," Apocalypse answered.

"Then perhaps this is concern enough," Luthor hissed. "Batman, Spiderman, Superboy, and the X-men are all in the base now and headed right toward you. Furthermore Robin, Jubilee, Pennyworth, and most importantly Xavier have escaped!"

"And you did nothing to prevent this from happening?" Ra's said. "We sent you up there to preempt disaster!"

"Spider-man infiltrated us! He's leading our enemies right to Superman!" Luthor bellowed and in the next breath an odd smile twisted on his face. "You managed to weed out some heroes but the ones that have an axe to grind will be beating down your door!"

"You will burn with us!" Apocalypse shot back.

"I'm not burning until I see Superman dead. I know you each have back up plans and troops here to backstab me. Bring anything you have to the observation dome now. We're only going to see this through if we unite for just a little longer."

* * *

Robin had kept the lead and peeked around each corner they came to even when Xavier telepathically confirmed that no one was on the other side. Not long after they'd left the room Xavier and Jubilee both regained their powers in full. Furthermore they'd discovered a cache where Robin's utility belt had been stored. Thankfully it remained uncompromised thanks to the anti-tampering devices it contained. Things had been looking up until the alarms blared.

Xavier managed guide them around patrols up to that point but now soldier's flooded the halls, pushing the escapee's into nooks, crannies, and other hiding spaces. One of which they currently found themselves in. A small janitorial closet, still some distance from their destination. A large group of soldiers marched past their location.

"I do not suspect they're looking for us," Alfred said.

Robin nodded, "They'd be checking hiding spaces otherwise. Those alarms are for someone else."

"Or something," Xavier added. "During my time here I learned little about what they're doing but they've practiced drills similar to this before."

"Well whatever it is," Jubilee muttered scrunched between Robin and some brooms. "It's almost as big a pain as Robin's elbows jamming my ribcage. Is the coast clear yet?"

Xavier's brows furrowed somewhat then he opened his eyes, "Nearly, let's remain here for another few minutes."

Robin pressed an ear against the door and counted the number of footfalls until they trickled to a few and then disappeared. He glanced at Xavier, the mutant's eyebrows twitched slightly. A sure sign that he was employing his telepathy.

"Charles?" Alfred asked.

Xavier took deep breath, "I fear that our enemies do know we are loose," he said. "I've been searching for Luthor, Ra's, and Apocalypse since we escaped our cell. I cannot locate them; I suspect they're blocking their thoughts somehow."

"Then we have to get out of here as soon as possible," Robin pulled away from the door. "I think we're clear."

All eyes shot to the professor, he nodded and Robin creaked the door open before exiting, the rest followed closely. If they listened closely through the strains of the alarms they could make out the clomping of boots. The soldiers were not far ahead.

Alfred clicked the safety off of his pistol, "I'm afraid we shan't be able to evade these men for much longer, Master Robin's stealth skills and Charles telepathy notwithstanding."

A 'T' intersection came into view. Robin jolted up ahead of the others but waited until they caught up and turned to Jubilee. "Where to now?"

The young mutant bit her lip, looking both directions. Robin mimicked her movements scanning both sides of the empty hallways. Jubilee started toward the right then about-faced and headed left. Robin trailed close behind her with Alfred and Xavier watching motionlessly.

"Jubilee?" Robin asked

"I'm thinking."

"Left or right?"

"I'm thinking."

"More guards are bound to–"

"I'm thinking! I was only half conscious!"

"Jubilee–"

"It's left," Xavier piped up. All eyes went to him. "I scanned Jubilee's memory it's left. We're running out of time."

"Alright," Robin nodded. "Left."

* * *

They entered the spacious room together and with no delusions of their arrival being secretive. The alarms attested to that much. On the opposite side of the room stood an elevated platform where there foes stood together. All three of them.

Ra's, Apocalypse, and Luthor. All held themselves with stoic calm as they stared down at the heroes now before them. Luthor as usual was the odd man out, sporting Spider-man's handiwork like old war scars.

Batman stepped ahead of the X-men, his eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. The Dark Knight rarely coveted super powers but he had to admit that x-ray vision would have come in handy at that moment. The X-men stirred behind him spreading out slightly, though by this time Batman had fastened his gaze on their opponents.

"Congratulations are in order Detective," Ra's said. "Against all odds you've managed to survive and unite your enemies against us."

"Let's skip the pleasantries Ra's," Batman replied. "This scheme fell apart just as all your insane plots do. And I'm going to stop you just like I have every time. Tell me where Superman is or–"

"You are in no position to make demands of us ape," said Apocalypse. "Before my might you are less than gnats. Superman was the only one that posed any threat."

"If that's true bub," Wolverine said with a sneer curling up his lips. "Then why you have Ra's and Luthor as back up?"

Apocalypse's gave Wolverine the same look he would a particularly bothersome fly. In response Wolverine's fists cam up, ready to pop his claws. But as antsy as the mutant looked for the coming fight he paled compared to Superboy. The Teen of Steel fidgeted, clenched and unclenched his fists as he stared at Luthor.

Lex kept his hands behind his back and held a sly smile on his face, "Nice to see you again son," he said. "You look like you have something to say, go ahead, you won't get another chance."

"Shut up!" Superboy snapped. "If anything happened to Superman or my friends they'll be picking pieces of you off the moon."

"And I don't like any of you either!" Spider-man jabbed a finger at the villains. "Cause…alright I don't have a personal axe to grind… but still!"

Batman took another step forward, keeping his arms underneath his cape, "Luthor, at best you're delusional but no one would call you stupid. You can't honestly believe that Apocalypse and Ra's aren't stabbing you in the back or that you can get away with killing Superman now that all the major heroes in the world know you're behind it."

Luthor chuckled, "If Superman couldn't put me away after all this time then why would I worry about the rest of you costumed buffoons? The only one that _might_ be a threat is you. And you're not leaving this room. And as for Apocalypse and Ra's, I can handle anything they can throw out."

The next sound in the room seemed out of place and strange. Apocalypse opened his mouth and laughed. His eyes caught a hold of Luthor. Lex glared up at the mutant. "Something funny?"

"The bat is wrong," Apocalypse. "You _are_ stupid. A useful idiot kept around almost out of sheer entertainment. Even as you ramble about Superman's death, events are now in motion well above your pitiful quest for revenge."

"Superman was never the goal," Storm said. "None of us were."

"You are correct my dear," Ra's said. "Everything that has transpired until now was engineered as a distraction for what is taking place on this base now. The cleansing of the planet, a rebirth of humanity."

"And mutant kind," Apocalypse added.

"What are you babbling about?" Luthor snapped.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Batman said. "A mutant that vastly amplifies ambient radiation, a generator developed by Mr. Fantastic to spread or strip radiation. Karina alone would be enough to kill Superman but the device, and the size of this facility suggest much more."

"Indeed," said Ra's and his eyes went to Luthor. "You never understood the girl's full potential, given enough exposure to kryptonite and the devices in place she will create a radiation field powerful enough to cover over half the globe."

"But kryptonite doesn't affect humans," Nightcrawler said. "It's only lethal to Superman."

"That is where you are wrong," Apocalypse spoke up. "The levels of radiation will be so potent that it will kill most humans that come in contact with it. But those that will survive will become as one of us. They will join the ranks of mutant-kind. Then I will sift through this new breed for the strong and the mighty."

"You're going to make mutants with kryptonite?" Cyclops said.

"Kryptonite radiation contains certain mutagenic properties," Lex answered, in the course of explanation he'd put more distance between himself and his cohorts; his back near a door. "That is why you increased the size of the facility. That is why you attempted to keep me out of the loop. You used me to build that machine and to be your fall guy if things went wrong. You've been playing me for a fool."

"And you played your role marvelously," Ra's grinned. "And it is a role you will continue to play; you will still fight for us. If you do not, you will have no place in the world that Apocalypse and I will rule over."

"Don't be an idiot Luthor," Batman said. "There will be no peace between Ra's and Apocalypse. If we lose here today then whatever's left of mankind will be destroyed when Apocalypse and Ra's start feuding over the planet. You claim to be the smartest man on Earth. Why don't you use that vaunted intellect for once."

"Enough of this!" Apocalypse hissed, his hand depressed a button on the railing in front of him and below the platform, on the same level as the heroes, a door opened. From darkened corridors emerged hunched figures. Each sported identical stitches cut in their foreheads. This was the group of terrorists once known as the Brotherhood of Evil mutants. Pyro, Sabretooth, Toad, and the Blob. Then the wall behind them all crashed in as Juggernaught broke through. Where before they were disorderly and rowdy, now they trudged in orderly and broken.

"You lobotomized them," Batman stared at the stitches.

"Indeed," Ra's smirked. "Though Juggernaught proved both the most difficult to subdue and control. Luthor came up with the solution."

"Why?" Spider-man scratched his head. "I mean what a waste of time. I didn't know they even had brains until now. Guess you find out something new every day."

"They were too headstrong and weak-minded before-" Apocalypse said.

"I rest my case," Spider-man interrupted.

"After Pyro's confession to the Detective we realized the danger of one of them revealing anymore," Ra's continued. "But rather than kill them we have converted them into manageable and loyal tools."

"We can take the Brotherhood any day of the week!" Wolverine growled and his claws popped out.

"You're quite right," Ra's nodded and on cue more doors opened and soldiers burst in; all carrying specialized weaponry from electric nets to flame throwers, to sherukins. And of course some bore nothing more complicated than assault rifles.

Ra's smirked as his eyes followed his men into the room. Cyclops raised a hand to his visor, Gambit flipped a card from his sleeves and charged it; each X-man prepared for a fight but Batman remained exactly as he was, cape drawn over his body, hands at his sides. The soldiers assumed attack positions but one figure pushed through them all. Immediately the smirk Apocalypse and Ra's held fell away. Apocalypse unfolded his arms and leaned against the platform railing, even Batman moved, if only a couple inches forward.

"Talia,"

"Daughter,"

"Beloved," Talia peered first at Batman then at Ra's. "Father."

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been betrayed Father," She then glared at Apocalypse. "En Sabah Nur has imprisoned me here since the Metropolis Banquet!"

"What!?" Ra's whirled on Apocalypse. "Explain yourself."

Apocalypse stiffened up, "She was a weakness of yours. She warned the Batman of your plans so I put her away. But this changes nothing. Not with our goals so close to fruition. It is a minor offense at most."

"Minor!?" Ra's bellowed. "You locked my daughter away like a common criminal? That is no minor offense."

"Predictable," Apocalypse responded. "This is why you have always failed to achieve your goals. Like the rest of your race you are too weak to sacrifice for your goal. Here we are at the cusp of victory and you are ready to throw it away due to a strategic decision on my part. If anything you should be grateful that I merely imprisoned her as opposed to putting her down."

The vaguest hints of a smile twitched at Batman's lips, "You knew who he was when you teamed up with him. You, Luthor, and Apocalypse deserve each other."

"You will be dealt with Detective!" Ra's snapped. "As will En Sabah Nur! I think that now is the moment to dissolve our partnership!"

"Oh really?" Luthor had an unamused smile on his face. "And here I thought we'd all spend the rest of the day playing chess."

"You will stay out of my way Lex Luthor!" Ra's barked. "As of now my quarrel is with Apocalypse and those infidels down there! Do not give me cause to eliminate you!"

"This is ridiculous," Apocalypse said. "You do not have the power to defeat one such as I."

"You're quite correct most ancient opponent," Ra's said. "But the Brotherhood does." With that Ra's drew a sword from his side. "Mutant slaves! Destroy Apocalypse!"

Apocalypse wasted no time, howling in rage an oversized fist smashed down at Ra's. But it never landed. Juggernaught leapt and tackled the ancient mutant and they crashed through the back wall and out of sight. The Brotherhood, as if awakened from a deep slumber charged after them; leaving Ra's and Luthor standing alone. Luthor's face flushed and hands twitched as he glared at Ra's.

"How did you gain control of them? I had the slave circuits!"

"Or so I allowed you to believe," Ra's shrugged then turned back to the heroes. "Now if you'll excuse me Luthor there are a few more nuisances to deal with. Brothers!"

"Father!" Talia tried even as Ra's zealots readied their weapons.

"Kill the intruders, beginning with the Detective,"

"Not right now," Batman said then cocked his head back toward the mutants. "X-men, just like we discussed."

Nightcrawler snapped forward and clamped a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder. Ra's screamed for his men to fire. And the shots did come before Batman and Nightcrawler teleported. However the bullets were intercepted by the flesh and metal of Wolverine. The mutant charged ahead with a throaty laugh despite his wounds. Luthor fled the room and Ra's screamed orders even as the remaining X-men and Spider-man joined the battle.

* * *

The wall tremored with each boom of thunder not far ahead, each time it did the small group halted and listened. Each time it was louder and the shaking more intense. All Xavier could do was confirm that somewhere near battle waged. Which anyway they thought of it was a good thing. It was either their friends or the enemy of their enemy.

Some of their caution had been shaken away with the quakes of battle. Robin still led the way but they all sprinted and no one waited for the Teen Wonder to give the okay to turn each corner. Xavier simply called out, "Clear," before each turn.

Another tremor and the group halted. Jubilee caught her hands on her knees and huffed. Alfred and Xavier breathed just as deeply. Sweat dripped down the sides of Robin's forehead as the only outward sign of exhaustion. While the others took a moment to fill depleted lungs and sooth burning muscles Robin paced back and forth. After a moment of this Xavier let out a small chuckle.

"Just be thankful that my encounter with the Lazarus pit gave me back my legs," he said. "Otherwise young Robin we'd be going much slower than we are now."

Robin raised a brow then Alfred smiled beneath his mustache, "Master Tim is used to a training regimen fiercer than most of us here I'd wager."

"Don't be so sure," Jubilee snorted. "You've never played tag with Wolverine in the Danger Room."

The walls buckled yet again, Robin straightened up and Xavier glanced above and rubbed his temples. "They're above us now I think." He said. "My telepathy is still strained from their forcing me to search for Karina Bradshaw."

"We need to go," Robin said. "The longer we stay in one place the higher chance we have of getting caught."

"I agree we should–" Xavier started but the words died on his lips. It happened only a few seconds before bootsteps thundered toward their direction. "Right corner, thirty seconds."

Jubilee stepped off toward the way they came but didn't make it three steps before stopping. "There's no time to go that way." She said. "They'll see us."

Alfred cocked his pistol, "How many are there Charles?"

"At least thirty."

Robin's bo-staff extended to full length in one hand and he fished several pellets from his belt. Jubilee rolled up her sleeves and adjusted her gloves. Xavier nodded and straightened up himself. Robin peeked around the corner.

"They're probably not looking for us," he whispered. "Not with that battle going on above us. We let the first few past. Then I'll go to work with the smoke pellets…and a few other surprises. The rest of you hang back and keep me covered."

_I think not young man,_ Xavier's voice echoed in Robin's head. _You are not the only one here with talents. Allow me to coordinate our efforts by linking our minds during combat. Alfred and I will remain back to observe and direct you to any threats you may not see in the heat of battle. _

_I'm not–_ Robin started but Xavier overrode him.

_They are nearly here; we don't have time to debate this. Jubilee–_

_Yes Professor?_

_As soon as Robin moves fire your paffs in a wide arch, add to the confusion and mayhem in the way only you can._

_You know me too well Professor. _

Robin looked skeptical but the pounding of boots only yards away ended the debate. He gave his staff a twist and pressed his back against the wall. His free hand patted the air toward the wall and the others mimicked him in pulling up tight against it. Robin rolled the gas capsules in his hand and the boot steps thundered closer. Robin paid a last minute glance at Jubilee. She reached out and squeezed his hand overtop of his staff. The first few soldiers jogged past and the Teen Wonder sucked in a preparatory breath and his muscles coiled to strike.

The strike, however, didn't come. Even as Robin wound his hand back to hurl the capsules the room boomed, the floor shook and threw everyone to the floor; Heroes and soldiers alike. The quake didn't dissipate after a few seconds however. Instead it increased and the ceiling above the soldiers caved in. Stone, wires, and metal crashed down along with two massive forms.

Juggernaught and Apocalypse, pounding each other with full force. The soldiers unlucky enough to be right next to them were ground to paste. For all intents and purposes it as like being caught in a stampede of elephants on steroids. Apocalypse and Juggernaught paid no heed to who or what got caught between their battle. A massive foot smashed down almost right on top of Robin. Jubilee caught his shoulder and yanked him away even as the two behemoths charged down the hallway the soldiers had just marched down.

The pandemonium didn't end with the rampaging combatants though. The remaining soldiers were further trampled by the Brotherhood, leaping down the hole created by Juggernaught and Apocalypse and immediately pursuing. Jubilee scratched her head.

"Am I the only one weirded out here? It's like an evil version of ours and Superman's fight with Juggernaught."

"I'll take it," Robin brushed scraps of rubble from his cape and stood, Alfred was already giving him a once over inspecting him for injuries. Robin fanned him away and approached the battered hallway. Already the surviving men pushed themselves to their feet. About ten of them started raising their weapons. Robin neared, his black cape draped over his body as the damaged lighting flickered him in and out of shadow.

"Just put them down," he ordered, the only part of his body visible in the dark, his starlite lenses. "You've just been trampled by a pack of the most dangerous mutants on earth. If you want to keep whatever bones that aren't broken in tact then drop your weapons and get out of here. _Now!_"

With the last bit of emphasis he added his version of Batman's growl. And that did it. The men split, dropping their weapons and all. Jubilee came up behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe that worked," She shook her head.

"He had help," Xavier said. "Let's just say that when he issued his threat those men thought that our Robin looked more like a bat."

Robin gave a lopsided grin, "That's cheating."

"We can argue the merits of intimidating broken and injured men later," Alfred said. "In the meantime we should…" Alfred trailed off and stepped past Robin. "Does anyone else hear more footsteps."

* * *

With the pampered life that he lived, it was a rare moment for Lex Luthor to be clamoring for breath. It was true that ever since he'd acquired a new body from the demon Neron that he tried to keep in shape. But it didn't change the fact that he could count the number of times he'd ran for his life on one hand.

And as his Gucci shoes clicked against the floor he kept repeating in his mind that none of this was his fault. This blunder belonged to Ra's Al Ghul and Apocalypse. They had overreached their grasp with the machine. Superman's death was its purpose not a global radiation bath. Their risks brought Batman and his allies on top of them. Their mistakes now had the X-men chasing him down.

The battle that had begun when the Brotherhood attacked Apocalypse was now pure bedlam. Spider-man and the X-men carved straight through Ra's men. Luthor scarcely had time to make a call on the communicator in his tie before Storm was coming at him. By then Ra's had grabbed Talia and fled with none other than Spider-man after him. Leaving Luthor on the run from the begrudged mutants.

"I want to hear it!" Luthor barked into his communicator. "Listen! Don't come to me!"

The walls boomed and Luthor pitched forward and only just managed to twist so his shoulder took the impact. With a curse he got up and lifted his tie. There was an audible crackle and Luthor ripped it off.

"You there?"

Just static.

Lex hurled the tie to the ground and mashed his foot atop. His hand fished his phone out of his pocket. The phone came up. His finger depressed the send button. And a crimson beam shattered it in his palm. Luthor whirled around unsurprised yet infuriated to find the X-men and Superboy there. A crimson mist rose from Cyclops' visor and the others stood ready, however Luthor noted that Wolverine was absent. Another thing to worry about.

"You think escaping is going to be easy Luthor?" Cyclops said, an unusually hard edge in his voice. "You're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

"We know you used us," Storm took a step forward. "We know you pitted us against Superman for your own twisted ends."

"But what we wanna know," Rogue shot forward and grabbed Luthor by the neck. "Is if you killed Professor Xavier."

"Get your hands off me!" Lex latched onto her hands but had as much luck prying them away as he might a steel vise. "I said let go you mutant witch! I'm trying to get to the machine! To shut it down!"

"Liar," she insisted. "You lied to us from day one! Why should we believe you now?"

"You think I want to see that insane plot happen? My entire goal was to kill Superman! Now let me go so I can stop that machine!"

By now the X-men had him surrounded with Superboy hovering around them. Still in Rogue's steel cable fingers, Lex craned his neck to get a glimpse of the Boy of Steel.

"That you Conner?" he yelled. No answer. "Why don't you help your old man out again."

"You can go to Hell!"

"You shouldn't talk to your elders like that boy. Now talk these freaks into letting me go so I can stop all of this!"

"I thought you were a clone of Superman?" Shadow Cat said.

"I _am_!" Superboy replied.

A smile crept up Lex's face and his eyes strained toward Superboy. "Now don't tell half truths boy. You're only 50 kryptonian." Luthor turned his gaze on the X-men. "I'm the other half. Conner is what you might call a sleeper. All I have to do is say the magic words and the Boy of Steel starts ripping limbs off. A programmed soldier bred to do my bidding."

"Is this true?" Colossus asked.

"It doesn't matter," Superboy insisted. "I'm still Superman's clone! I'm not like that bald creep!"

Rogue transferred her grip to the villain's collar as a laugh escaped his lips. "Of course you're not like me. I haven't told you to be like me yet. I haven't said those four little words. Tell me Conner do you remember what they are?"

There was a blur, Lex's collar ripped from Rogue's hands and Luthor cracked against the wall spraying debris and dust in front of him. Superboy had finally landed just in front of the villain, his arm muscles quaked around clenched fists his eyes glowing the trademark kryptonian crimson.

Being closest, Rogue hovered closer then further, as though she couldn't decide whether letting Superboy tear Luthor apart was a good or bad thing. Cyclops neared, one hand still at his visor, the other outstretched toward the Boy of Steel. The walls shook again.

"Maybe you should step away Superboy," he said. "We need Luthor to talk."

"So he can trick us all again?" Superboy replied his eyes still trained on Luthor. "I say we put him in a body cast."

There was another rumble, this time closer. Lex scooted up against the wall, clutching his shoulder. Beast leapt forward and placed a bushy blue hand on Superboy's shoulder. The ground trembled louder.

"Son if he was able to control and unleash you upon us then answer me this? Why is he boasting about it and not acting upon it?"

"Because," Lex groaned and pulled himself up. The quakes in the floor became constant and threatened to throw them down. "Superboy is but one contingency and I always have more than one. And I think it's time you were introduced to my "Plan B." X-men, say goodbye."

The floor erupted beneath the gathered mutants with a purple streak hurling chunks of concrete and bits of steel in all directions. The dust cleared and Lex now had his arms crossed arrogantly as he stood besides his savior.

"May I introduce my method of subduing the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and the one that helped me out of Spider-man's web. Bizarro say hello to the nice people. They're your new best friends."

Bizzarro started toward Colossus, fists leading the way.

"Good-bye X-men, me am sad to save you."

* * *

They darted from shadow to shadow; both men equally capable of blending in with the darkness. One employed gifts given him at birth, the other called upon training from distant lands and from ancient masters. One relied on blackened clothing made of high-tech fibers. The other, darkened fur shrouding himself. In this task they were nearly equals. And though they now worked in unison it was far from a serene team up.

"Have I mentioned that I am uneasy leaving my teammates behind?" Nightcrawler said as they came to another staircase.

"Several times," Batman started down the first step. "But that's a moot point now. You're here with me now."

They cleared the stairs and Batman halted at the entrance of the next room. Nightcrawler reached for the control panel but Batman's palm clapped over his chest. The Dark Knight then pointed down. All around their feet lay flattened bullets and shells. A small smile graced Batman's lips as he picked one up.

"Vas es das?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Bread crumbs."

"Vas?"

"Superman came this way. Bullets only flatten like this when they hit him. We're getting closer. We just need to keep following the trail."

"Hansel and Gretel were German you know."

"If you say so, ready to move on?"

"Ja."

Nightcrawler flipped the door switch and it swished open. He stood in full view of the door as Batman hung to the side. A spray of bullets blasted where the mutant had been. All they caught was vapor. Nightcrawler appeared just behind the soldiers that were firing on them. Startled jumps came half seconds too late as three fingered fists smashed into them. But the unfortunate soldiers soon realized that their peril wasn't only from the every-where-at-once-mutant, but a dark shadow that came out of no where and struck with even more power. This one they recognized. The Dark Knight.

The battle was over before it really began, leaving Nightcrawler and Batman heading toward the door. Nearing their destination.

"I'm glad we're on the same side now," the mutant commented as they reached the next door. Batman didn't respond.

* * *

"The footsteps are getting louder," Robin announced. "Whoever it is he's getting closer."

"Of course with all that racket coming exact same direction," Jubilee said with arms crossed. "I think you're just making that up."

They stood poised at a corner, at Professor Xavier's behest, ready to strike. Again the same battle plan had been issued. Robin would strike first, then Jubilee, with Alfred providing covering fire while Xavier gave battle directions telepathically.

"I just wish they'd hurry up and get here!" Robin said. "Even I've had my fill of sneaking around today."

Robin started to take a peek around the corner but Xavier's hand suddenly caught him on the chest. The mutant leader shook his head with a furious, barely controlled, expression that caught the Teen Wonder off guard. His brows were furrowed and hot hair blasted from his nostrils.

"I know whose coming," he said. The footstep banged right by them, accompanied with heavy breathing.

Again Xavier surprised them all when he jumped around the corner and his arm shot out, clothes-lining the runner. The man flipped over and landed on his back while clutching at his throat coughing. Xavier crossed his arms as the others gathered around the prone victim. Prone but not innocent.

"Hello Lex," Xavier snarled. "Nice of you to drop by."

"A…cough…a joke," Lex managed and started to pull himself up. Robin's quarterstaff clapped down on his chest, keeping him down. "I think I liked you better when you were dead."

Xavier's knuckles popped audibly as his fists tensed. He didn't even need to list the offenses that Lex Luthor had hurled upon him. Alfred took a step back and Jubilee place hand on her mentor's shoulder. This was a man that could kill with a mere thought; anger like this was beyond frightening. Both Jubilee and Alfred wore wary expressions; Robin on the other hand kept his face neutral as he stared at Luthor. The Metropolis Mogul attempted getting up again but Robin's staff dug deeper.

"Watch where you stick that thing boy," he snarled. "You don't want to make my list."

"What's your game Luthor?" The Teen Wonder said. "You've got the world's most powerful telepath about ready to turn your brains into scrambled eggs and you haven't even broken a sweat. I know when someone is stalling."

"Well then you're not a complete idiot," Luthor rolled his head to look at Xavier. "What's the matter? Trouble getting into my head? You need the Hardy boy to say these things."

"You're using rudimentary mental techniques to keep me out," Xavier replied flatly. "Effective. When I'm not trying."

Xavier's brows narrowed and Lex's face screwed up in pain. Jubilee shot her eyes from the villain to her mentor. "What are you doing to him?"

"Breaking down his barriers, looking to see what he's hiding. Rather basic actually," Xavier replied in an almost bored tone, then looked up. "Someone is coming."

No sooner did the words leave than did a black and red blur flash to them. When it halted there were smiles all around with exception of Xavier. Superboy had arrived and for a brief instant it seemed that all their struggles for freedom had paid off. But it only took a few seconds of gazing on the Boy of Steel's face to wipe the smile off their collective faces. With exception of Luthor.

"Superboy," Robin said, a sleuth's eyes now analyzing his friend. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Get away from him," Superboy merely said, directing his face at Xavier. "No one touches Luthor but me."

"What happened?" Jubilee stepped forward, the memory of him being carted off from the rest of them still vivid. "Superboy what did he do to you?"

"Created him," Luthor laughed.

"Shut up!" Superboy said and reached a hand toward his tormentor.

"I think you should take a step back from this," Xavier said and Superboy halted. "Son you're very close to an edge right now. I know what he did to you and you know that being here is tempting fate. I can deal with Lex Luthor, go and bring my X-men here. Hurry!"

Superboy shook his head. "If you can read my mind then you know that I can't leave anything to chance! And you know who the X-men are fighting right now."

Lex pushed against Robin's quarterstaff again, slapping his hand hard against it. The staff relented and he jolted toward Jubilee. Superboy's feet left the ground but then he froze, along with Luthor who toppled onto his face. Xavier stood between them.

"Superboy!" the mutant ordered. "I said leave! Don't make me make you!"

"Superboy," Luthor managed a smile. "Remember what I said about always having a back up plan? Aut Vincieri-"

"No!"

"Aut Mori!"

"No…" Superboy managed a final time before the stream of crimson energy poured from his eyes like wisps of smoke. Xavier stepped back and whatever hold he held on Luthor slackened and the villain stood to full height. As did Superboy now fully under his sway again. Robin put himself in front of Jubilee and his staff in front of his body. Alfred glanced at his gun and cocked it.

"Conner," Luthor said. "Kill."

* * *

Another soldier went down with the sound of cracked ribs. The last member of his particular squad; the largest Batman and Nightcrawler had yet faced. And they'd lasted longer than the others. A whole two minutes. Numbers counted for nothing when your opponent could surround you without you even seeing them. Add the intimidation factor and no resistance could truly stand up to this dynamic duo.

Batman let his cape drape over his hands as he approached the door. By now the walls and floor below them thrummed with shifting energy. Adding to the evidence that they had reached their destination was the rubble that only superhuman strength would produce. Nightcrawler stalked nearby as Batman inserted a small tool beneath the gap between the door and floor. A tiny camera that fed into his cowl. After a couple seconds inspection he removed it then stood.

"This has to be the control room," He said to the mutant. "I count at least three men. All wearing radiation suits."

"For the kryptonite," Nightcrawler responded. "You think we're in danger?"

Batman shook his head. "Not from the radiation. For now let's focus on the men."

Nightcrawler nodded and approached the door. "Shall we knock?" a grin appeared on his face.

"Just like the other rooms," Batman replied. "But be careful, the last thing we need is a ricochet into one of the control consoles."

Again came a nod, followed by the familiar "bamph" which was also followed by the sound of fighting. Batman gripped the door handle but it refused to budge. His hand went to his belt for the lockpicks when gunfire interrupted, punctuated by a "thump." A moment later the door opened and Nightcrawler just sighed. Batman peered around him. The control panel spat sparks and lubricant streaked like blood.

"I told you to be careful," Batman growled.

"Not my doing," the mutant replied. "While engaged two of the men the third deliberately fired on the computers."

"Keep us from doing anything,"

"Ja,"

The Dark Knight swept past Nightcrawler and ran his eyes over the room. While the central computer was littered with bullet holes a few of the others appeared more or less intact. In front of the central control blister lay a massive window covered by a metallic shield of some variety. After a few moments of examination Batman depressed a button and the shield slid silently away.

Before their eyes now was the scene that Ra's and Apocalypse had left. A girl buried under wires and machinery, writhing in agony, and a man clad in red and blue, lying motionless. Both of them bathed in a soft green hue.

"No," the word came out of Batman's mouth in a barely audible whisper.

"Mein Gott!" Nightcrawler planted a hand against the glass as though it would get him closer to the tormented pair. "I'll get them!"

Batman's hand caught his wrist and he shook his head, "You'll die if you teleport to Superman or Karina. Put on one of those radiation suits first."

"But you said it wasn't dangerous?"

"In here, but out there the radiation levels are too high for anything to survive. I don't even know how the girl is still alive."

"And Superman?"

"Put on a suit! I'll see if I can't disable the machine!"

Nightcrawler didn't even bother physically taking one of the unconscious men's suits off. Rather he placed his hands on it and teleported the suit right off the body. While he suited up, Batman ran his eyes across each control blister. It appeared that all he had access to was design schematics, radiation counter, and the lights. The rest was now just sprayed fireworks.

"I'm ready!" Nightcrawler's voice came muffled behind the suit. Batman kept his eyes on the schematics he called up after paying a glance to the suffering pair behind the glass he turned his attention to the mutant.

"Listen carefully. Only bring Superman back."

"Vas?"

"Just Superman."

"But the girl--"

"Is attached to that machine. Look at her. She's being pumped full of radiation and energy. It's all being focused by her. If we pull her out of it without shutting anything down all that energy will have to go some place and we might not like it. Get Superman and then we'll figure out a way to save Karina."

"Look at her she's dying!"

Throughout all the fights they'd endured to get this control room, with bullets flying at them, with men stationed at every door, with their foes taunting him; Batman had maintained quiet calm and control. Almost passive. Even when he'd taken a knick in the arm by one of the guard's knives he'd barely made a noise. But now that stoic demeanor cracked.

"I know!" his voice rose to barely a yell, yet it seemed amplified by a megaphone. "And Superman is probably dead! But we'll all die if that machine goes critical and releases all that kryptonite radiation! I'll do everything I can to save Karina but first you have to get Superman away from that! Go. Now!"

Lesser men might have flinched, when Batman boiled to actually yelling most men ran. Nightcrawler however stood his ground and his face softened at the yelling. Hearing perhaps the worry and concern in Batman's voice, and the sincerity in his promise to save Karina. The mutant didn't answer or even ask for an apology for the outburst. Instead his form vanished in smoke and a pop, only to reappear several seconds later holding the dead weight of Superman.

Batman moved instantly his two forefingers planting themselves against the pale flesh of Superman's neck. The Man of Steel had rarely looked this ravaged. Sweat poured into open sores and blisters produced by intense radiation, the only color in his face came from blackish bruises produced from Luthor's rough treatment. Even some of his hair fell out when his head hit the floor.

"Is he…?" Nightcrawler asked.

The Dark Knight placed his cowled head against Superman's chest, "I can't make out a heartbeat. But he's not human, I've studied kryptonian physiology but I still can't tell." Batman removed a glove and placed it just in front of Superman's mouth and nose. "No breath…that I can tell."

"Then he's dea-"

"No!" Batman stepped over Superman and grabbed a pair of sparking wires flowing out of the control blister. Nightcrawler jumped back when the Dark Knight shoved them against Superman's chest. The electricity cracked audibly and the lights in the room flickered but Superman's body didn't even jolt. Batman pulled the wires back and took a breath before doing again, wincing visibly as he did.

"Batman…"

"Suit insulated…I'm fine!"

The wires came off and Gotham's defender again planted his ears against Superman's chest. His face screwed up in anger after a couple of seconds and he reared back. His hands clasped together above his head and he smashed it down right on Superman's s-shield.

"Don't die Clark!" he yelled. "You only get to do it once!"

Again Batman slammed his fists down and there was a tremendous crack. The Dark Knight recoiled and cradled his hands in pain. Nightcrawler inched forward and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"We're too late mein freund, I'm sorry."

"I think I broke a knuckle or two," Batman winced, and it almost looked like a smile. "He's alive.

"What do you mean? You said there was no pulse and he wasn't breathing."

"I almost broke my hands just now. Superman's body generates a small forcefield that grants him invulnerability, it's why bullets don't damage his clothes. If he was dead then that field would be gone and hitting him like that, or jolting him with electricity should have done _something_. But it's still up which means he's alive."

Nightcrawler looked down at Superman with a new set of eyes. No longer looking at a corpse but someone that needed help; then his gaze shifted to Karina. "Okay then what do we do now?"

"Get him to the surface," came the reply. "Hopefully under the sunlight he'll revive."

"But I can…"

"Go! I promise that I'll take care of Karina. I'll go out there myself if I have to. But you're faster than me, you can get Superman to safety before I could. Go."

"But…"

"Go! You have to trust that I'll do everything I can."

"Trust hasn't exactly been something we share a lot of."

Batman sighed, "Every moment we argue puts both Superman and Karina in more peril. Just get him to the surface."

Slowly the mutant nodded then hefted Superman in his arms. "I have your promise that you'll save the girl."

"I'll do everything I can."

Nightcrawler's answer was to teleport, taking Superman with him. The Dark Knight released a pent up breath then leaned his frame against the control blister. His fingers found a control button and the metallic plate slid back over the window. His next move was to rip the cover off the control blister, taking occasional glances back at the console displaying the radiation levels.

Skilled hands routed wires together and removed charred circuit boards. He grew so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the metal in the room start to rattle until it began flying at him. His head went down and a split second later computer plating slashed past, crashing into the glass.

Batman whirled about, batarangs already in hand. Yet they ripped themselves from his grip and the metal door where he and Nightcrawler had previously entered began to buckle. The metal warped and groaned until it flew away. A single figure floated in with a near silent hum. Batman's hand went for his belt but it ripped itself off and flew to the man's outstretched fingers.

"The Pinnacle of Human Ambition, they call you," Magneto said. "Let us test that against the Master of Magnetism shall we?"

**Next Chapter: Battle Royale**

**Reader Reviews:**

**Leon Lionheart: **Thanks for the compliment. I know quite a few writers that surpass me. But thanks for reading!

**King Gunman: **One of the finest compliments I can get is when a reader tells me that they feel right in the middle of the story. Thank you. As to the state of this universe. I'm afraid the answer is not forthcoming at this time. Thanks for reading.

**Coin Power: **You wanna know how I keep track of all the characters? I shaved the plot outline into my head about a year back. I got some weird looks but its been worth it. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Batfan7:** I've had most of the sequel planned out for almost a year now. Some are ideas that I never go to in this one. Others are continuations of plots introduced here. I can't say when exactly I'll start writing it. There are one or two other projects I want to do first. Nothing as big as this one though so don't worry. As to your other comments I can only say thank you for the compliments. I was rather pleased with getting rid of the other heroes. While it is fun writing them I had enough on my plate without them. So thanks. And don't worry, Spidey will be involved until the end of the story three or four chapters from here. Thanks for reading.

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491**: As you can see Lex always has a trick or two. One reason why I chose him. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Dreambender:** I really do appreciate honest criticism so thank you for your last review. I can definetly see your point of view in regards to Superman. But I can only hope to deliver like I did earlier. We'll see. Thanks for reading!

**Tressa: **It's all about the interaction. That's one of the things that really fires me up about crossover fiction. I really appreciate all that you said in your review. They're the things I really try hard to do in this story. Thanks for reading.

**Jen Rock: **Well I can't say if you've reviewed before either but thank you. I'm always grateful for it. This project has gotten me involved with comics from both companies and I'm flattered to be compared with professionals. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**giveGodtheglory:** Yeah super-intelligence is a pretty old school power. Back when Superman could blow out stars with his breath and punch through planets. It went away in the eighties but was recently reintroduced this year. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Papa Wheelie: **Yay! Someone caught my team up reference! That was seriously the first Marvel/DC crossover I'd ever read. And someday I'll read it in English. Thanks for reading!

**Theo Gary: **Excelsior! Seriosly. Only true comic geeks like us don't think that phrase is just silly. Still I love it. Gotta love Stan Lee. I'm glad you liked Spider-man. He's a favorite of mine. Thanks for reading.

**Star Empire: **No. thank you.

**Carycomic:** Well now you know if you were right. I'm glad to have kept the mystery this long. Thanks for reading!

**Trecebo: **As usual thanks for the comics. Writing the meltdown has been hard. These are complicated villains. But I'm glad to finally have them trying to off one another. And I'm glad you enjoyed Spidey. Writing his dialogue is always a treat. Thanks again.

**Rflame:** Glad you've enjoyed the Robin stuff.

**Golden Rat:** Yeah it only took them 32 chapters to team up. Thanks for reading!

**Zantac the Barbarian:** Sorry I couldn't deliver on the before Halloween thing. But I promise that I'll do the next chapter before Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading.

**Bobatie: **There you go buddy. A shiny new chapter.

And yes Anon. Gambit is from the Big Easy.


	34. Men, Mutants, War

**A/N: Sigh… I missed my self imposed deadline by an hour. But here it is. Chapter 33. This will be a little rough for a couple of days as I haven't had time to edit it or anything. I'll replace it with the revised edition within a couple days. Mostly because I figure readership won't be very strong until then, seeing how I'm releasing this on one of the busiest weekends known to man. So enjoy the installment and Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 34**

**Men, Mutants, and War**

"Magneto," Batman narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

The Master of Magnetism laughed. "So your surly attitude lives up to the legend. I'm afraid however that you have no choice in this." Magneto's calm exterior gave way to a fire in his eyes. "You killed someone very close to me. A hate crime against the greatest mutant I've ever known. I will see that a drop of your blood goes for every moment he suffered."

Magneto's hands shot forward and the massive computer consoles on either side of Batman smashed at him. The Dark Knight went straight up in a spectacular somersault and landed directly on top of the pile of metallic rubble. The light fixtures came loose above him and his body strained left and his head snapped back, giving just inches between his chin and the metal projectile.

A smile reappeared between the two ends of Magneto's helmet, "I must say I'm impressed, I'd never dreamed you'd survive my first salvo. Though I ought not to underestimate you, after all you did kill Charles Xavier."

Batman shot forward Magneto sent the pile of debris he'd previously dodged at his back. Black gloved hands reached out just as jagged metal came up behind them. Magneto smiled, but at the last second the Dark Knight rolled to the side. Magneto had just enough time to raise his hand and halt the metal. The moment he did a booted foot smashed into his side. Magneto toppled to the ground and his helmet clattered off. Batman stood over him, now clutching his utility belt.

"You have no idea how sick I am of people accusing me of killing Xavier!"

Magneto righted himself and his helmet flew to his hands. "You deny it but there were witnesses and you were caught on tape!"

Batman strapped his belt back on and assumed another stance, "How many have you killed in cold blood? I forgot if your body count had hit six figures yet. You're nothing but a Magnetic Hitler, save your righteous indignation for someone that gives a damn."

"You dare!" Magneto roared and his fist came up. Batman may have expected more metallic projectiles, but his eyes went wide when the steel in his boots lofted him into the air and slammed him against what remained of the window. His body it the solid metal plate and yet Magneto didn't relinquish is grip. Instead the weighted metal at the tips of Batman's cape wrapped around him, pinning his arms against his sides.

"You dare compare me to that Nazi Bastard?" Batman slammed against the opposite wall. "I was _there_ I witnessed the horrors of the holocaust with my own eyes! I witnessed the Nazi's kill my family! And I've witnessed countless atrocities against my mutant brothers since then." A pair of discarded batarangs flew from the floor and stabbed into Batman's arms. "Men like you that couldn't see past your own bigotry and racism! Men like you that led lynch mobs and organized hate crimes!"

Batman struggled and writhed in his cape. He was pinned to the ceiling as reward for his efforts. Magneto kept his hands up, like a concert maestro bring his orchestra into a boom crescendo. The metal debris clattered around his feet as he concentrated on the Dark Knight.

"What's this?" Magneto smirked. "No come backs or cutting remarks now that you've taken a small beating?"

A half smile crossed Batman's lips and his body wriggled against his cape. "Tell me, how many of those atrocities were you responsible for?"

Magneto actually let out a curse and jagged chunks of metal launched at the Dark Knight. Only to pin his cape to the wall as Batman slipped out it a half second before he would have been hit. His boots started levitating him again but his hand shot forward and a pellet shot at Magneto's face. The metal ball halted just inches from the mutant's face. A superior smirk jolted into a cough when smoke fired out. Batman threw several more, filling the cramped room quickly, making both enemies invisible to one another.

"You actually think that will work?" Magneto said. "I can feel every bit of metal your costume contains."

"Listen to me," Batman's voice came out angry and harsh. Magneto flashed a hand up at what he sensed to be Batman's steel toed boots. They reached him, but only the boots. The Dark Knight still stalked around.

"There's a young mutant in the room next to us. The mutant you call Apocalypse and Lex Luthor brought her here and are exploiting her powers in with a machine that can kill half the world's population."

"Is that so?"

"Whether or not you believe that I killed Xavier or not isn't important right now. If you really are the Mutant Savior you profess to be then help me free this girl. And then you'll find that the X-men, Superman, and myself were all set up by Apocalypse and his cronies. Unless of course you're one of them, a possibility I haven't entirely ruled out."

The smoke was beginning to clear and both men could see shapes jutting out of the shade. Magneto crossed his arms. "Work with Apocalypse? What I heard was wrong, you _do_ have a sense of humor. No I must confess I found you quite by accident. I've been chasing you down ever since you murdered Charles, But you do get around. I had begun to consider setting a trap for you when I decided to pay a visit to Charles' grave. And what should I find but your jet taking off with the X-men, Avengers, Teen Titans, and Justice League."

"A bit more than you could chew?"

"Hardly, but I would have to fight them on my terms, and my quarrel was with you."

"So you followed us here."

"So I followed you here," Magneto's eyes picked through the fog. "You have no idea the greatness of the life you took. Charles and I were like brothers."

"And how many times did you try to kill him? Charles Xavier stood for the best in both man and mutantkind. His was a dream of harmony and peace. Yours is one of hatred and bigotry. You want a world where men are under your heel. From where I stand that makes you no different from Apocalypse or any other mutant terrorist."

"I didn't come here to debate the philosophical differences on mutant liberation with a murderer like you!"

"And I said I didn't have time to fight you!" Batman's voice appeared right behind Magneto. The mutant felt a tug at his cape and he was suddenly flung into the wall. The next second he saw a dark form through the smoke lunge at him. Magneto fired a bolt of energy just as Batman clasped his helmet. The Dark Knight shot back, taking the headgear with him.

Magneto forced the control room's door open, allowing an exit for the smoke. Batman was already up and charging with a flying kick, bare legged, at the Master of Magnetism's face. Magneto latched onto Batman's belt again and deflected him to the side, the Dark Knight unhooked his belt but to his surprise it coiled around his arm like a serpent the wrapped around his neck.

Batman clasped at the tightening noose as it lifted him off the ground. Magneto stood triumphantly as his enemy flailed his legs and his chest heaved for air.

"You've done better than I could have imagined," he said. "But I am homo-superior and now you will learn once and for all why my kind is so named."

* * *

Several levels above a severely different battle was taking place. This one was being fought almost entirely by one person. Though it wasn't because she was alone. Quite on the contrary she had three allies that would do anything for her. However she was also the only one amongst them that had any sort of fire power to hold Superboy back.

Jubilee's hands shook, it wasn't often that she released the amount of energy that now blasted from them. But it was taking every ounce of will to just hold Superboy back. Normally when she fired her "paffs" it was only enough to stun someone or maybe cause a small crack. But at this point she was disrupting matter at its molecular level. Firing blast after multi-colored blast. And still Superboy kept coming. All she was doing was slowing him down.

"I can't keep this up forever you know!" she craned her neck backwards. "Please tell me you have an idea!"

_Don't speak_ Xavier's voice came in her head. _You must conserve your strength._

_Professor what happens when he gets to me!? Tell Robin to do something!_

_He is now concentrate! I am supporting you the best I can to aide you. Focus your fireworks on one point, find a target and pour everything you can into it._

_That 'S' seems as good a target as any!_

Robin shoved his quarterstaff against Lex's neck. The villain was pressed hard against the wall. His dark smile flashed with every burst of light that came from Jubilee and his shadow cast a long trail down the hallway.

"What did you do to him?!" Robin hissed.

"Such a temper for someone your age," Lex shrugged. "And here I thought you were the smart Robin."

The Teen Wonder snarled but a hand caught his shoulder. Alfred started pulling him away. "Master Robin! Jubilee needs your help, you have to try and get through to Superboy!"

"Get through to him?" Luthor chuckled. "He's nothing but a programmed meatpile! Bred to do my will!

"Ignore him!" Alfred said and his order was punctuated by an audible cry from Jubilee. Superboy had now begun countering her fireworks with his heat vision. "I shall deal with Luthor."

Robin hesitated for just a moment before darting away. The place in Lex's neck where Robin's staff had been was replaced with the barrel of Alfred's pistol.

"You're going to shoot me Pennyworth?"

"I just may if you don't reverse whatever it is that you did to that young man!"

Lex grinned and made as though to retort, but Jubilee yelped in pain. Superboy smashed through her last burst of energy and was now on top of her. His hands wrapped around her neck and he charged toward the wall. Alfred jumped to one side, the only thing keeping him from getting crushed against the terrorized teenaged mutant.

Wild burst of energy fired from Jubilee's hands but to no avail. In the next second her body crashed against the wall with a horrible crunch. Superboy released her but even as he did Robin was on top of him. The titanium quarterstaff shattered like so much glass as the Boy Wonder smashed it on Superboy's shoulder.

Superboy wheeled around and started toward Robin, and the teenaged hero was forced to back up. Hurling batarangs and smoke pellets. Xavier by then had made it to Jubilee and was pulling her from the rubble her crash had created. In the thick of it Luthor slipped away as Alfred pulled himself up.

"Conner stop!" Robin shouted, Superboy kept coming. "Conner it's me Ti--"

Hands of steel caught his throat and choked off his appeal to friendship. Instead the defenses in Robin's costume activated. Lightning ripped out of it and into Superboy's arm and legs. The Boy of Steel howled and hurled Robin away and gripped one hand in the other. Robin rolled in the air and caught the wall with his feet then somersaulted to the floor.

"Professor you have to do something!" he yelled. "He's under some sort of mind control! Use your telepathy or something!"

Superboy had now turned and faced them all. His face held the expression of a wolf picking which sheep it wanted from the flock. Jubilee moaned quietly in Xavier's arms and Alfred neared them.

"It isn't as simple as you think Robin!" Xavier replied. "This is more than simple mind control. It goes down to Superboy's very genetic make up!"

Jubilee stirred and her eyes fluttered open; and it was as though that was the signal Superboy was waiting for to renew his attack. Robin reached for a pouch in his belt but a blast of heat vision caught him in the chest. Superboy then charged with a roar, his feet lifted from the ground and his fists aimed at Xavier. Bullets ricocheted off of him as Alfred unloaded his pistol. This attack caused Superboy to change course right at the Wayne Family Butler.

"Master Conner Halt!" Alfred scrambled backwards but Superboy caught the pistol in his hand then shattered it. Alfred turned to run but Superboy latched onto his arm and gave a hard tug. Even though it all took place in less than a second it all seemed to slow down for Robin.

Alfred cried out, but it couldn't cover the sound of bones snapping. His arm flailed about, still attatched but only by muscle and skin. A smile actually came to Superboy's lips. Xavier released Jubilee and charged toward his friend. Alfred tumbled away from his attacker and Superboy's hand came back to give similar treatment to Xavier. But a cable attached to a batarang twisted around Conner's neck and constricted.

Robin held the other end, his feet slid on the floor as he leaned his entire body back against Superboy's weight. "Don't make me put you down Conner!" the Teen Wonder yelled. "You have to fight whatever it is that Luthor did to you!"

In the next eye blink Superboy's fist crashed into Robin's stomach. Xavier lashed out with his mind but if it affected the Boy of Steel if didn't show. Though winded Robin shoved one hand into Superboy's eyes while the other kept digging at his belt. Superboy caught Robin's wrists and started crushing like his hands were vises.

Robin's eyes went wide and frantically he kicked, not effect. The sound of popping filled the room and Robin grimaced. Then a rainbow of energy caught Supeboy in the back of the head. Jubilee was standing now. She clutched her side with one hand but had the other extended and ready to fire again.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" she shouted and sent another blast.

Superboy started toward her but suddenly stumbled. His head turned back to Robin who now loomed over him with a piece of kryptonite in his hand. The Teen of Steel tried to get away but Robin held the glowing rock closer and Superboy writhed. Jubilee shuffled over to him her face astonished at the sight.

"Y…you had kryptonite this entire time?" she said.

"I started carrying it ever since I found out that he shared half his DNA with Luthor," Robin said.

"And you just now whipped it out?

Robin grimaced a scowl that could have rivaled his mentor's, "He's my best friend…I thought I could get through to him. I thought that whatever Luthor did to him I could break through. I didn't realize I couldn't until after what he did with Alfred.

Xavier appeared beside them and touched Robin's shoulder, "Keep it on him son," he said. "I will see if I can't do anything for him now."

The Boy Wonder simply nodded but kept his eyes fixed on Superboy. Xavier walked around him and placed his hands on the mind controlled heroes' forehead. Superboy squirmed and his arms came up to fight but the kryptonite came closer and his limbs went limp.

"Jubilee," Robin said. "See if you can't help Alfred."

The young mutant nodded and made her way to where the Wayne Family Butler lay prone, a few pained groans escaped his lips. She cupped the back of his neck and lifted his head. He scrunched his eyes shut then slowly opened them.

"Are you alright Alfred?" she asked.

Gradually a smile formed on his lips, albeit a weak one, "It would appear that my service to Master Tim and Master Bruce will continue." He glanced at his broke arm and grimaced slightly. "Though not entirely unhindered."

A scream issued from Superboy, Jubilee almost dropped Alfred's head. But the butler by now had propped himself up on his one good arm. Robin's hands trembled as he held the kryptonite, now inches from Superboy's chest. Xavier's brows furrowed and pin pricks of sweat gathered on his bald head.

"Master Timothy had kryptonite on him?" Alfred asked, partially to himself. "My word. He's becoming more like Master Bruce everyday."

"Conner…" Robin whispered as his friend squirmed under Xavier's touch. Sweat now poured from Superboy's face now. Sizzling away when it touched his crimson eyes.

"Such a complicated mind," Xavier said. "So human but at the same time not."

Superboy's eyes pressed shut and he howled again. Jubilee couldn't have been certain but she swore that Robin nearly dropped the kryptonite at this point. Even though his face still carried a steely expression.

When Superboy opened his eyes however, the crimson glow had all but disappeared. They were replaced with tired blue orbs. Where before unearthly heat fired out, all too human tears leaked from either sides. Robin took a step forward but Superboy's hand came up in warning.

"Not yet," Xavier and Superboy said in unison. "He is not free yet. Luthor's treachery runs deep and rewriting a mental code is a slippery process."

Jubilee and Alfred hobbled to Robin's side and the teenaged mutant coiled one of her arms around Robin's free hand. Xavier's fingers trembled and Superboy's body tightened up. Every muscle clenched, his knuckles popped. Had it not been for the kryptonite it was quite likely that he might have smashed through the floor beneath him. A trickle of blood escaped from his nose.

Then Xavier let go and a breath shot out of his mouth. Superboy opened his eyes again and his body relaxed. Robin kept the kryptonite on him. But he didn't fight to get free like he had been before. Xavier breathed again then turned to Boy of Steel.

"Put it away," he said. "It's done."

Robin didn't move. His eyes kept themselves locked onto Superboy. Xavier narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I've freed his mind!"

"How do we know?" Robin said. "Luthor might have been prepared for this…"

"Master Timothy!"

"How do we know?"

A trembling half kryptonian hand came up and touched Robin's wrist. "You told me once that you would help me with this secret." Superboy breathed. "You're doing it right now."

Robin's eyes widened and he tore his arm away from Superboy's. In the next second he hurled the kryptonite as far as he could. Though released from the radiation the Boy of Steel didn't move right away. He just stared at his friend then at the room around them.

"What did I do?"

"We can talk about it later," Robin said. "But first we need to get the hell out of here."

Superboy flinched when Robin reached and grabbed him but after a second he let his friend pull him up. Jubilee placed a hand on one of his arms, his eyes went to hers with a look of apology. She just nodded as if telling him nothing more needed to be said. Xavier stood off to the side his head tilted slightly upward.

"Do you sense something Professor?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes," the telepath answered. "But that isn't what has my attention. I think I hear Russian."

"It has to be Colossus," Superboy said. "I was just with the X-men before Luthor came here. They're fighting Bizarro."

"Take me to them." Xavier said and motioned for Superboy to lead the way.

* * *

Superman was getting heavier.

Or at least it seemed that way to Nightcrawler. He wasn't sure exactly how many floors he'd gone up. And he only imagined he would have been more exhausted had he teleported that distance. But for now and during most the going he tried to do that as little as possible.

Which left him carrying and now dragging the Man of Steel back down the path that he and his allies had previously tread. Along the way he kept his eyes and ears alert for two things. Any sign of trouble and any sign that Superman was recovering. And apart from feeling that the Man of Steel weighed as much as his namesake would suggest he wasn't getting any indicators on the latter.

As for trouble he'd experienced little of that too. The majority of the bases forces seemed to be engaged in either fighting off the X-men or fighting each other. Without their leaders keeping them at bay the men, most of whom didn't have common interests turned on each other. Not that Nightcrawler minded.

At the days beginning if someone had told him that he would be hauling Superman to safety from men that worked for Lex Luthor, Nightcrawler would have suggested confession. He had to shake his head at the entire situation. Lex had used them well. Playing on their fears, hopes, and emotions. Even going so far as to killing Xavier if Batman was to be believed; and it seemed that he did. Lex had used them as both shield and bait for his enemy.

But Nightcrawler knew now that it was up to his teammates to not only learn the entire truth but also to bring their former benefactor to justice. He only prayed that Wolverine would exercise enough restraint to not kill him. Xavier would not have wanted it.

The furry mutant cleared a final door and entered the hanger they'd all entered in. He froze when he got there. The X-jet remained exactly as it was, save for the fact that Ra's Al Ghul was boarding it along with his daughter, and it was surrounded by a couple hundred ninjas accompanying them was an Asian woman that the mutant didn't recognize. And the Batwing had been crumpled up in a ball like it had been made of paper.

"Master!" one of Ra's servant's called out; A bald, large man. Ra's turned as if almost disinterested. But then his eyes fell on the mutant and the superhero he carried. Where Nightcrawler might have expected a shocked or even angered expression he was shocked to see Ra's throw back his head and laugh.

"The Detective is truly resourceful to send _you_," the would-be-conquer grinned. "To think you've made this far, all this effort to save the Icon. Only to bring him into my clutches. You mutants are indeed worthy of admiration for your bravery. It was foolhardy to underestimate you."

"You would steal our jet?" Nightcrawler set Superman down and straightened up.

"The Brotherhood and Apocalypse have destroyed our other transports," Talia said. "And my Father would prefer to run rather than face what he has done here today."

"And if you stand in my way mutant," Ra's said. "Then you and the Icon you're trying to save will perish."

"Why have you done this?" Nightcrawler responded, taking note of the ninja's now preparing to attack. "You sought us out as an enemy when we had done nothing to you. You aided Luthor in murdering Professor Xavier. I cannot allow you to escape."

Ra's drew a sword, still grinning between either side of his goatee. "And I have no doubt that you are perfectly capable of stopping me. For you the distance between us is the blink of an eye. However, can you fight me and protect the Icon at the same time? He has bathed in kryptonite radiation; somehow I doubt the effects are worn off and that his skin is perfectly pierce-able at the moment. As Lady Shiva will demonstrate should you decide to use your genetic gift."

The Asian woman nodded and a crooked smile appeared on her face. Nightcrawler took a step nearer to the prone Man of Steel and kept his eyes darting from assassin to assassin. His fists clenched up when he looked back to Ra's, who now turned back toward the X-jet's loading ramp.

"Very wise mutant," he grinned. "And you shall remain where you are until I am gone. But I shouldn't think of leaving you in complete despair, not after such a display of fortitude." Ra's twisted his head to face Nightcrawler again. "The Professor is not dead. In fact he is roaming these very halls as we speak."

Nightcrawler didn't have time to react to this revelation. Because in the next moment the smirk on Ra's face was wiped away. In fact Ra's entire body was thrown from the loading ramp at just the entrance into the jet. Nightcrawler's astonished expression transformed into a wide smile when Wolverine stepped down the ramp. Talia fell back to her Father.

"I heard what you said about the Professor," Wolverine said. "And that's the only reason you're breathing right now Ghul."

"Danke mein freund!" Nightcrawler beamed.

Wolverine nodded his direction but stalked toward Ra's. "Elf you get Supes to safety. I came all the way up here tracking Ra's. He's not going anywhere."

"Infidel!" Uubu started toward the mutant but stopped short when Wolverine's claws popped out as if to say "try it!" He was saved from looking cowardly as Ra's hand came up as he stood. By then Talia had also stepped away.

"It appears my peaceful exit from this facility will not come to pass," he said. "If that is the case then so be it. Uubu, Kill the mutant with Superman, kill the Icon as well lead my men."

"Master what of this one?" Uubu nodded toward Wolverine.

"I will deal with the animal myself," Ra's said. He clapped his hands and a katana was presented to Wolverine. The mutant cocked his head to the side then accepted it. Ra's dropped his cloak off his shoulders and drew his own blade with a flourish.

"What say you Animal?" Ra's said, his face framed with a grim smile. "Are you willing to put aside your base instincts and face your better in honorable combat? No claws, no bestial attacks. Civilized combat? Or shall I have my assassins dispatch you and your comrade together?

Slowly a smile formed on Wolverine's lips and he gave the sword a quick twirl. "Elf, get Superman to safety and make sure that no one leaves this hanger. I'll deal with this chump."

"Do not let any of them get away!" Ra's hollered. "Lady Shiva, Uubu kill the x-man and kill the Icon!"

The men that held guns opened fire on Nightcrawler but the mutant was already in the middle of all of them, a flurry of arms, legs, and a tail. Uubu charged into the crowd, his own sword drawn seeking out the mutant. Lady Shiva was also there striking with the speed of thought yet still hitting only smoke.

Ra's took the opportunity to strike at Wolverine, a lighting fast jab that was only barely deflected. Wolverine turned his entire attention to the duel and batted Ra's back. Talia backed away from the pandemonium, her arms crossed before entering the X-jet herself.

"You're good!" Ra's grinned, parrying a thrust aimed at his kidney. "If only you could be persuaded to join my cause you could be the best."

"Wrong bub," Wolverine blocked high. "I'm the best at what I do."

* * *

"Its times like this I wish we still had a telepath!" Beast yelled.

The X-men found themselves in a rematch of sorts. Earlier in the day they'd found themselves pitted against the Man of Steel. They had faired better than they thought they would. And when it came down to it they had almost beaten him. Even as he had been about smash Wolverine with the Xavier statue they had been regrouping and preparing for another assault. By then Cyclops had felt they'd gotten a handle on how to deal with Superman. He had his methods of attack and they were a definable pattern.

This is what made combat with Bizarro so difficult. It was almost exactly like fighting Superman except for those discernable patterns didn't exist. His attacks were as random as the blowing wind, sometimes coming at hurricane force sometimes like a tornado. All brutal however.

Colossus was taking the brunt of it. His metal skin now contained fist shaped dents that would no doubt transform into bruises when he returned to flesh and blood. Worse than that however was the insanity of trying to reason with the monster. At least Superman could be talked out of an action.

The battle had progressed from the various hallways and corridors where it had begun to a massive room containing generator after generator, supplying power to the facility. And it was here that the X-men chose to make their stand. Cyclops gave them some breathing room with a violent flash of his crimson energy Bizarro was smashed several floors below. Bruised and battered the X-men regrouped.

"As I was saying before. We need a telepath," Beast hopped down from one of the generators. "But me thinks that part of our enemies plan was to remove all telepaths from our midst."

"Is everyone alright?" Cyclops called.

"I am unharmed," Storm flew down.

"I tink he broke my left hand," Gambit groaned but never-the-less stood ready to fight.

"I am here," Colossus rested his body against a generator.

"We don't have time for role call," Shadowcat said beside him

As if her words heralded his return the floor beneath them gave way to dull grey fists exploding outward. Rogue caught the brunt of the attack as Bizarro kept heading straight up, not even realizing that the X-men were below him. Pinned against his fist Rogue smashed her own down on the monster's face. This got his attention. His hands curled around her wrists and he squeezed with a manic smile.

"You am so ugly!" he yelled. "Me your face but nothing else!"

Rogue planted her feet onto Bizarro's chest and she shoved off. Snapping her wrists from his fingers and taking off as Bizarro continued upward through the ceiling.

"Storm give Rogue cover!" Cyclops hollered. Storm wasted no time in taking to the air and enshrouding everything in a thick fog. They all heard Bizarro come down a few seconds later. Cyclops directed the other X-men to take positions even as they heard their enemy yell.

"Why am everything so clear? Me not know! Me no use spotlight vision to make everything invisible!"

In the next second Cyclops froze when the fog directly around him cleared, leaving him staring straight up at Bizarro like an animal in head lights.

"There you're not!"

Bizarro blasted downward and Cyclops unleashed a blast from his visor. But a quick zigzag sideways and the monster was out of the way. Cyan bolts fired from his eyes and caught the X-men team leader in the neck. Ice froze around him until he was entirely encased and couldn't budge his head one direction or another.

"Someone give me hand here!" Cyclops yelled as Bizarro barreled toward him. The monster veered upward when Beast landed atop him and slapped furred hands over top of his eyes. They bulleted straight at a set of oversized pipes. In a maneuver practiced from countless danger room hours, Beast shot straight up grappling the pipes, twisting and spinning. He then bounced away aiming for a hanging light. Instead a vise grip caught the back of his neck and turned him around. Bizarro grinned with jagged teeth.

"Me hate big blue teddy bear!" he beamed. "Me wake big blue teddy bear up!"

Bizarro hurled Beast straight down toward the shaft that the monster had come out of earlier. Still helpless Cyclops shouted for someone to help him but Bizarro was already bursting toward Gambit with Rogue rushing at him. Gambit, out of cards began hurling what he could get his hands on. Debris mostly that exploded harmlessly off the monster's body.

Then a different projectile fired at Bizarro. It was hurtled by Colossus, reminiscent of Wolverine and his "fastball special" but instead of a snarling mutant bearing claws it was none other than Shadowcat. She slapped against him and then the two of them phased right through a generator then the floor. Rogue veered her course and with a single punch shattered the ice encasing the team leader.

Storm floated down, sweat dripping off her ebony face, "His powers seem exact opposite of Superman. I would have suggested we find some of the kryptonite that Luthor mentioned but I fear that might make things worse."

"Indeed," Beast's voice came from the hole in the floor. A moment later he sprung out. "But we cannot let up the attack. We must come up with a stratagem while Kitty is giving us breathing room."

"We concentrate our attacks," Cyclops said. "Superman was driven to fight us, this Bizarro is only following orders. We need to hurt him enough that he decides that it's not worth it. If we keep that plan we can beat him."

The room thundered and Bizarro crashed through a wall. In a single hand he held Shadowcat by the head, she was bleeding, and her clothes were burnt.

"Bizarro am your best friend!"

Storm covered her mouth at the sight and Cyclops' hand came to his visor. But Colosuss was first to retaliate. The floor smashed beneath each footstep as he roared then fired himself into the air. The two behemoths crashed in mid flight, Bizarro dropped Shadowcat and a gentle wind caught her. Not that anyone save Storm would have noticed. Any attack pattern or technique Colossus could have employed all but disappeared beneath pounding solid steel fists.

"изверг!" He roared. "Monster! I'll crush you face! Pound that demented smile into dust!"

Bizarro struck back, with both his fists and with a jet of flame from his mouth, but he was bleeding now, and the smile Colossus had sworn to get rid of was indeed gone. Replaced by a rage of it's own. His knuckles clanged into Colossus's stomach and the mutant tumbled back only to charge forward. But he was not alone. Rogue's own invulnerable fists slammed against their foe, a glowing wrench blew apart on Bizarro's chest, blasting away the backwards "s" shield. Bizarro brought his fists back to retaliate but Colossus, his head suddenly clearer jumped behind the monster and held both arms at bay. Rogue pummeled an uppercut into Bizarro's chin, then with an unspoken signal ducked as crimson beams, lighting from above, and more exploding tools bashed against the raging beast.

With an ear-piercing howl Bizarro burst free, even though more and more energy was being thrust at him. Beast then came at him holding two cables from the hole in the floor. Electricity jolted into the monster and he dropped. His body struggled to get up. The X-men came at him but in a last burst of strength he grabbed one of the massive generators and lifted it above his head.

"Me am Bizarro number one!" he roared. "Me am your best friend…and…me…I….why…Why am I fighting you right now? Suddenly none of it seems to make any sense and I can't see what it was that made me want to do Lex's bidding. I'm sorry for having attacked you X-men and I bid you adieu. I have to go home and rethink my entire outlook on life."

The generator slammed back where it was and Bizarro shot straight up, crashing through the ceiling yet again and kept going until he was completely out of site and ear shot. Colossus had collected Shadowcat in his arms and held her close, yet the rest of the X-men all stared at each other, perplexed.

"Beast," Rogue said. "You're the smart one…what just happened here?"

"It's more than what just happened to Bizarro in those last moments," Storm said. "Yes we all work well as a team, but I felt as though I was being told what to do in that final assault."

Shadowcat stirred, a hand coming to her head. Colossus shook his head at her, admonishing her not to move yet. Instead she shot up, and in spite of the obvious pain it caused her she was smiling.

"Professor!" she said. "Professor!"

"I fear she's gone into delirium," Beast said. "She's forgotten Charles is dead."

_I was for a time,_ Xavier's voice rang clear in their heads. _But as Jubilee put it on the way here:_"I got better," Xavier said, now standing with his companions in a crumbled doorway.

Storm and Rogue suddenly found themselves in a race to reach their mentor. Rogue one and it almost looked like she would break his back anew in the hug she gave him. Colossus, Beast, and Cyclops just stood gawking, though Cyclops soon ran to the man that had practically been his father. Gambit stood off to the side, leaning on his staff. A smile on his face.

Jubilee joined the others in their excitement and in spite of the emotional high everyone was on Xavier still took time to explain how he'd reversed Bizarro's logic. If only temporarily, thus causing the imperfect Superman duplicate to flee.

Beast threw back his head and laughed. "See!" he said. "_This_ is why I said I wanted a telepath to be with us!"

**Next time: Wolverine vs. Ra's, Nightcrawler vs. Lady Shiva, Batman vs. Magneto, Spiderman vs. Apocalypse. Plus the X-men change targets and seek to shut down the machine before Karina Bradshaw fulfills the villain's designs. **

**A/N: I'm afraid there won't be any reader responses this time. I will respond to each review in the next update which I'm putting at tentative 2 week deadline on.**


	35. Destruction upon Destruction

**A/N: Okay…you were right I was wrong, you're smart, I'm dumb. You're good looking, I'm not attractive. How does that work for an apology for the gross negligence I've exercised when it comes to updating? I'm not going to bore you with the gory details. Apart from the fact that I've gone through 4 computers in the last two months. Ugh…anyway here's the update. And guess what? Only two more. As with the last couple. Non-betaed.**

**Chapter 35**

**Destruction upon Destruction**

Apocalypse straightened up and tossed Juggernaut's helmet aside like a stray piece of trash. Around him lay the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Apocalypse didn't check to see if they were living or not. All he knew was they were defeated and he had proven himself the mightier. Even over the unstoppable Juggernaut.

The complex's power flickered a bit more. Apocalypse fist noticed this when he'd ripped Sabertooth in half. Not that it stopped the feral mutant though. But that was below the mutant overlord's concern. The flickering power was what merited his attention. If his enemies managed to disconnect the power then there was a chance that the mutant child hadn't built up enough radiation to fulfill the plan.

And that would not suffice.

The ancient mutant took a moment and allowed his power to close his wounds. Ra's would pay for sicking the brotherhood on him. He would learn the old axiom "Do not wound what you cannot kill". His long life would be at an end shortly. Apocalypse would see to that. After that Luthor would be dealt with.

"Humans," Apocalypse mused as he shoved the prone Juggernaut with his heel. "It was a lapse in judgment to use them in the first place."

"Hey don't knock humans!" A cheery voice came from above. Apocalypse looked up only to receive webbing to the face. "We have our moments, I'm pretty sure it was a human that invented chili cheese fries. Now even you evil Hitler wannabe dictators gotta love those!"

"Spider-man," Apocalypse ripped the webs from his face. His eyes lit up as Spider-man landed right in front of him. "As with all humans you are an insect to be crushed beneath my boot."

"Oh a bug squashing joke!" Spider-man said. "Wow! I've never heard one of those every time I've fought a super-villain."

Apocalypse crossed his arms and laughed. "You actually think you can fight me? Look at your betters that I've already flattened." He motioned toward the prone Brotherhood. "They barely brought me to a sweat. What chance do you think you have?"

Spider-man crouched down, his hands to either side, ready for action. "Oh I don't know," he replied. "They may have had genetically inborn powers. But I have the power of a quick turn of phrase and the witty comeback."

The mutant sighed and rolled his eyes then in the same breath his fist fired out at the superhero's chest. But Spider-man was already in the air, sailing over top of Apocalypse and smashing his feet into the villains chin. Spider-man then leapt away, cradling one foot in his hands.

"Ow, ow, ow! What you put in that chin? Adamantium?"

Apocalypse responded by shooting his hand out, letting it stretch toward the Web-slinger at lightning speed. Spider-man barely had time to leap to one side even as another fist shot his direction. Again the Wall-crawler dodged but the fist veered up and smashed into the ceiling. Chunks of debris came down where he was.

Spider-man rolled to one side and webs slung from his wrists. The lanced around several large chunks. In the next couple of seconds Spider-man's feet hit the wall and stuck there. His hands hefted his webs, still connected to the still falling rubble then flung it Apocalypse. The rocks and steel collided against him and he stumbled back.

"Woo hoo!" The web-slinger pumped a hand in the air. "How do you like them apples? Just a little skill I have. Must come from having proportionate strength of a spider."

The rubble came flying back at him and he ducked, missing the stones by an inch as they disintegrated into a fine dust against the wall behind him. Apocalypse was already up and charging at him. Spider-man fired web after web at him, each latched onto the mutant and the ground, but he didn't stop. Apocalypse tore through them as though they were made of silly string. Spider-man shot himself backward in an effort to get away but Apocalypse's hand stretched out and latched onto one of his legs.

Half a moment later Spider-man's head became acquainted with the ceiling, then the floor. Then the hands reeled in toward the mutant. The Wall-crawler shook his head a few times, trying to figure out which Apocalypse was the real deal. In the end he started pounding his fists at any bit of Apocalypse he could get to.

"Ow!" he groaned. "It's like fighting Hulk _and_ Mr. Fantastic!"  
"Learn to be silent imbecile," Apocalypse responded and hurled Spiderman into the opposing wall. Dust kicked up and the mutant shrugged and started off toward the exit again, idly brushing himself of as he went.

Then blunt metal collided with the back of his head with an audible "wham"!

Spider-man's feet planted themselves on Apocalypse's shoulder blades, he held Juggernaut's helmet above his head and brought it crashing down yet again on top of the mutant tyrant.

"Apocalypse!"

Wham!

"You'll stay…"

Wham!

"…until…"

Wham!

"…the fight's over!"

WHAM!

The helmet, now with a head shaped dent in it, came down again but Apocalypse's head shifted position. One of his massive hands grappled the superhero and threw him to the ground. An oversized foot crashed down on top of the Web-slinger, cracks appeared in the floor beneath his body and the foot came down again, and again.

Apocalypse ground his foot against Spider-man's back and then continued walking to the exit. He paused for just a moment as he heard Spider-man staggering up. A glance over his shoulder showed the wall-crawler could barely stand at this point.

"H…hey…where you going? I…I'm still here! This fights not over! I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Pathetic," Apocalypse muttered and left the room.

* * *

Somewhere, Lex Luthor was laughing. Superman knew this. He'd heard that laugh in the back of his mind from the moment Lex left him in the room full of kryptonite radiation and a helpless dying girl. Dying to kill him.

In Superman's mind it was all clear. Everything had been done to get him to that point. Get him standing in front of Lex when the kryptonite radiation started flooding in. Not that he hadn't sensed this before, but Lex had also employed some of the world's top tricksters to push him.

Mastermind, Psycho Pirate, Dr. Psycho, each individually would have failed against the Man of Steel. But together they were able to slip past his defenses and work in a subtle way. Not through creating outright illusions, but by pressuring his responses. Pushing his aggression, so subtly that he did not notice until he was here in this place.

They'd arranged for Lois to be stabbed to turn him against the X-men. They'd attacked his best friend in the superhero world. All in an effort to kill the Krypton's last son.

And they succeeded magnificently.

And that was Superman's only explanation as he looked at the crack in the Source Wall. He remembered collapsing while trying to crawl to Karina. His thoughts to disconnect her. His last thoughts before blacking out were of Lois. And then he opened his eyes to the myriad of entombed tyrants and despots that made up the wall.

He'd been to the Source Wall before of course but there was something more…ethereal about it this time. As though he wasn't actually there. Superman cast his eyes around and searched for anything…anyone else. While he didn't see anybody that might explain what was going on he did however spot something in the Wall.

A crack.

A burst of flight propelled him to it. There were no blast marks, no scratches from any tools, nothing to indicate what exactly made this crack in the wall. He could however look into it; it was large enough that a person could, in theory, get through it, provided this person was small. For untold centuries sentient beings desiring power or ultimate knowledge had craved to reach the other side. He had even seen some attempt it. To his knowledge all no one had ever breached the wall. But it appeared one had done so now.

Superman took a closer look, cycling through the various visions he possessed. And that was when he saw them. Fingerprints, two sets. And one of the two he recognized. He'd seen them in Batman's files of Karina Bradshaw. They belonged to her.

"And_this_ Kal El," a voice came from behind. "Is why destiny must be allowed to take its course."

Superman turned to see not only the Watcher standing in mid-space but also Metron, sitting upon his mobius chair. Perhaps the two of them had been there all along.

"Karina Bradshaw did this?" Superman pointed to the crack. "She's a little girl! Her powers just involve the amplification of radiation. How could she have been here at the Source Wall? Is she a New God?"

"No," Metron said. "The one you know as Karina Bradshaw is not from New Genesis nor is she from Apockalips. She is a mutant, born on Earth."

Another burst of flight brought the Man of Steel directly in front of the two interstellar observers. "Then explain what's going on here! This young girl is dying on Earth right now! She'll devastate half the planet when she does!"

"Perhaps that is her destiny," the Watcher said. "And she must fulfill her destiny if this universe is to survive. You must choose an entire universe of life, countless as the stars over the life of one girl and possibly the lives of three billion people."

Superman shook his head. He first looked to the Watcher. "Why? Why is this girl so dangerous?"

The two exchanged looks but didn't answer. Superman pursed his lips then jabbed a finger at the Watcher. "This is ridiculous! If what you claim is true, that you've watched me ever since I arrived on Earth then you _know_ that I don't let even my foes die. Let alone an innocent life! And if the two of you are going to sit and not tell me anything then I can only assume that you're manipulating me and there are other motives to you wanting Karina dead."

"Karina should not exist Kal El," Metron leaned forward in his seat. "She is an aberration created by cosmic forces beyond anything you could comprehend. Yes she is innocent in the fact that she does not know her origin, nor does she know the effect her existence has on the cosmos. But this universe cannot remain in tact unless a price is paid. That price must be blood."

Superman kept his arms crossed over his chest. "So if I don't agree to letting her die then you will what? Keep me here while my friends fight?"

"We cannot interfere," the Watcher said. "Only counsel. And pray that you have the foresight and the courage to do what is difficult but right."

"There's another way," Superman said, "I refuse to believe that someone has to be sacrificed. You two clearly know what is happening. Surely we can find a way. But I will not let her die if I have the power to stop it."

"Then all is lost," Metron said. "The price of any universe is blood. The "Big Bang" as the Earthlings call it, was the destruction of the universe before it. The price was paid. The balance of this Universe must be given."

"If you seek to save the girls life," the Watcher said. "Know that the price may be far more than even you will be able to withstand."

There was a sudden tug at Superman's chest. And in spite of being in the middle of space he swore he felt a breeze. Metron and the Watcher stood together, both with troubled faces as they contemplated the Man of Steel.

"Tell me what's going on!?" Superman demanded even as the tug came stronger, he actually felt himself being pulled away from them. "I can't be expected to make a decision about the fate of the Universe if I don't see the whole picture!"

"Choose wisely Kal El," the Watcher said. "As in times past, the fate of the universe will be decided upon your actions."

Superman tried to fly forward, but the tug suddenly became a heave and the stars streaked into lines then blurred into blackness until he could see nothing and hear the sound of men screaming and blades crashing. The coldness that he should have felt in space surrounded him now and the Watcher's words echoed in his head one last time.

_As in times past, the fate of the universe will be decided upon your actions_

* * *

One of Nightcrawler's favorite fighting moves was to randomly appear on different sides of his opponent and strike. It effectively made his enemy blind as the foe would have no inkling of which direction the strike would come from.

As effective as this technique was it proved futile against his current opponent. For it didn't matter which side of Lady Shiva he appeared on there was a blade there to greet him. Halfway into the fight he abandoned trying only to use his fists and scooped up a fallen ninja's sword to aid him against his opponent.

The fight was further complicated by Uubu taking potshots at him every time he appeared for more than a few seconds. Sweat now soaked into his fur as the mutant did his best to multitask the fight. The first thing he'd done was to hide Superman. With all the radiation he'd been exposed to Nightcrawler had no idea how much, if any, of the Man of Steel's invulnerability remained. The bulk of the ninja's under Lady Shiva's command had been assigned to locate Superman and kill him. Leaving Nightcrawler dealing with a few elites and the lady herself.

Nightcrawler took a second to appear in that hiding space, a pocket of space that remained in what remained of Batman's jet. The mutant still couldn't figure out exactly what had happened to it. And at the moment he didn't care. The space was just large enough for him and Superman to fit and it was out of sight. And at the moment it provided him breathing space.

"We could certainly use a bit of that Super strength right now," the mutant whispered. "And I cannot believe I'm saying this so shortly after all of us tried fighting against it."

Outside the metal shell various shot rang out and Lady Shiva could be heard barking orders. Nightcrawler pressed an ear to the twisted metal and squinted his eyes. None of the sounds echoed near his hiding space, for now they were safe. Though it was dark Nightcrawler's keen eye's picked up movement just to his side. It was Superman.

"You_are_ alive!" Nightcrawler beamed. "Or at least you're finally showing me! Can you move?"

Superman grumbled something unintelligible and Nightcrawler frowned. Superman being semi-conscious was only one speck of good news against a larger bad situation. One way or another he couldn't keep the Man of Steel there much longer. Batman had said to get him under direct sunlight and Nightcrawler had seen plenty of it just outside the open hanger doors. Unfortunately he also knew that there was no place to hide Superman on the flat desert ground, and there was no telling how long the sun would take to heal him.

The sudden sound of jet engines firing up jostled Nightcrawler from his thoughts. He knew those jets. They were the X-Jet's, Wolverine and Ra's had both entered it during their duel. If it was starting then it likely meant that one of them had fallen. And he knew that it probably meant that Ra's had been victorious as Wolverine wouldn't have had a reason to engage the engines.

"I will be back," Nightcrawler said to Superman then teleported to the outside.

He didn't even have time to look at the cockpit. A feminine hand struck him in the side of the head and he had to somersault to keep from landing on his back. Lady Shiva raised a brow toward him with her ninja's standing behind her.

"Worried about you're comrade?" she said and brandished her sword. "You shouldn't. Your own life is only moments from its conclusion."

Nightcrawler held his own sword up in a classic European salute, with one hand behind his back. "I assure you fraulein; you are not the first to make such threats."

A smile curled up her lips even as her brows went down. "And you are not the first one to die after such bravado. But if you bring out Superman right now then I will make it quick."

"Enough talk!" Uubu shoved his way through the throng of ninja's. He leveled his machine gun at the mutant and opened fire. "The master wants him dead!"

Both Shiva and Nightcrawler had to jump away to avoid the hail of bullets. Shiva dove left, the X-man went right only to disappear in mid air and then appear back to back with Ra's servant. Six fingers grappled the man's shoulder and flung him headlong into the wall. Lady Shiva came next and he barely had time to block her blade with his own.

"Thank you for taking care of that nuisance," She said and struck again, only to be parried. "Now tell me where Superman is or I'll begin removing limbs. Starting with that tail of yours!"

Nightcrawler jabbed his ninja blade in a fencing lunge and Lady Shiva curled her lips as she blocked it. The mutant teleported away and attempted again to reappear on another side, to catch her unawares, instead he only kept his face on by bending his body back to humanly impossible lengths. Then the very tail Shiva had threatened to cut wrapped around her arm and Nightcrawler pulled her down.

Lady Shiva went down hard and Nightcrawler leapt up only to be smashed in the face by one of her feet. He staggered back, cupping a now bleeding nose. Lady Shiva smiled as she stood, blood leaked out of the side of her mouth. Her entourage of ninja's rushed at him but he was already gone by the time they reached him and already taking out the unfortunate men in the back of the group when Shiva raised her hand and the ninja's halted even as they were being pummeled.

"Do you think that I've never dealt with a teleporter before?" Lady Shiva sneered. "Now where were we?"

Nightcrawler sighed and drew his sword. Shiva's smile grew and she paced the perimeter of the circle, Nightcrawler did the same, always keeping her at a distance. The roar of the charging jet engines provided the backdrop for their epic battle. And it was then, just before an unspoken signal to begin the duel was given, that the X-Jet boomed and lifted from the ground in a vertical take-off. Ninjas, assassins, and mutant alike were all thrown to the ground.

Lady Shiva was the first one up, driving her sword down at Nightcrawler. The X-man rolled to the side then leapt to his feet, but lost his weapon in the process. Lady Shiva didn't give him a chance to recover it. Her strikes came with lightning speed and it was all Nightcrawler could do to bend and twist out of the way of the blows.

"If he teleports outside of the circle shoot him!" Shiva yelled and jabbed at Nightcrawler's midsection, her blow met empty space. "I don't care if you have to shoot your fellows to hit him!"

Nightcrawler kept his eyes on the blade, it would come at his feet and he would leap over, then duck when it came at his head. He rolled, he bobbed, he buckled to and fro all in an effort to keep his limbs attached and find an opening to strike back.

Unfortunately for the mutant, despite all his talents and genetic gifts, there was only one outcome.

Nightcrawler saw his opening and went for it. Thrusting his fist at Shiva's face. He was struck with more shock than pain when Shiva's foot smashed into his chin and sent him flying back.

The ninjas parted for him as his body crashed against the wall. He barely had his eyes open when scalding pain pierced his shoulder. Then the mutant's eyes went wide and he saw the blade sticking out of him and Lady Shiva clutching the hilt with a smirk.

"A noble effort on your part mutant," she said. "Many never lasted as long as you did now--"

Her words were interrupted with a loud –bamf– and Nightcrawler, the sword and Shiva all disappeared into so much smoke. They reappeared straight up in the air right next to the hanger's considerably high ceiling. Gravity took hold and Lady Shiva's sword, with her still holding it slipped out of Nightcrawler's shoulder. The instant the blade was out of him Nightcrawler teleported again, this time just under Shiva before she hit the ground. His feet slammed against her and instead of hitting the floor her momentum shifted and smashed her against a nearby wall. One more teleport and Nightcrawler was back inside the crumpled Bat-wing.

Except there was something wrong. Where before it had been pitch black now the light reached down. Where before it had been a metallic, protective shell, now that shell had been cracked and burst. And it no longer housed a wounded kryptonian superhero, only a wounded mutant.

Nightcrawler clutched one shoulder then peered out the man-sized hole in the wreckage. The X-jet blasted into the skies and there was no sign of the Man of Steel he'd been put in charge or rescuing.

* * *

Wolverine lay in a rapidly cooling pool of his own blood. The roar of jet engines grated on his ears and he tried to stay conscious. He'd lost a lot of blood. Ra's blade had been coated with something…something keeping his wounds open.

The fight had started at what had seemed at least an equal match with the advantage going to Wolverine. But soon after the initial blows had been struck Wolverine came to realize just how good Ra's Al Ghul was in the art of swordplay.

Then Ra's surprised him again with a flourish of attacks, in a technique that Wolverine had seen only one other person use. His former master and mentor Ogun. A Japanese mutant trained in ninjistu, once he was the greatest man Wolverine knew, then he fell from grace and sought to possess Kitty Pryde's soul. It was in a fateful duel that Wolverine overcame his animal instincts and killed his fallen master.

Was it possible that Ra's had trained with Ogun?

Ogun had become an inhabiter of others bodies. Could he really be Wolverine's former master?

At the moment Wolverine couldn't concentrate on that. Concentrating on anything strained his brain feel like it was being compressed between his skull. Wolverine pressed his eyes closed for a moment then forced them open. Metal grating and computers swam before his eyes. He shook his head and made out seats in the passenger area of the jet.

Wolverine squinted at his own hand and forced himself to lift it. The limb trembled against the floor then rose into the air. The X-man swallowed and scrunched his eyes shut again, concentrating on the sounds around him.

Boom of the engines, rattling of the winds against the windows, and the sound of voices echoing from the cockpit.

"Are you sure you're flying this properly? The tail seems to be reacting sluggishly."

Silence.

"Daughter did you here me-"

"Father you have gone too far this time! You're alliance with En Sabah Nur and Luthor nearly got me killed! Nearly killed Batman and for what!?"

"Calm yourself daughter and fly the plane, it was all a necessary and calculated risk. This venture was gamble, I regret that you were drug into this but had it succeeded all of our ambitions would have been fulfilled."

"_Your_ ambitions Father! I come only to save you from Apocalypse and yourself!"

Wolverine grunted and labored for each breath, he planted both hands on the floor.

"And in the end it was _you_ that was in need of rescuing by one of the Detective's surrogates no less. I thought I taught you better daughter."

Another ragged breath and Wolverine's head cleared. Ra's and Talia were in the cockpit. He shoved one trembling knee beneath his chest.

"Oh so now it is _my_ fault that I was captured? If not for me you would still be down there waiting for either Lex or En Sabah Nur to stick a knife in your back!"

Wolverine clenched a fist and glared at his numerous cuts. Surely enough they were beginning to heal. He popped his neck and raised the rest of the way on quaky legs, gripping the seats for support.

"You exaggerate my peril daughter, I had--"

"Father I do not want to hear it!"

"Neither do I!" Wolverine popped his claws out. Ra's and Talia jumped and the entire jet lurched downward before Talia righted it.

Ra's was out of his seat with his sword drawn. The grin he had worn during the entire fight was back and he stepped out into the aisle.

"I clearly underestimated your healing abilities Animal," he said. "I had thought you would be unconscious until we reached one of my secure bases where I could study you further."

"This animal don't like to be studied bub," Wolverine growled and his eyes went to Ra's blade. "That's not an ordinary hunk of sharpened metal is it?"

"You were a fool to think that it was," Ra's advanced. "For starters this is a finely crafted adamantium blade, and as an added frill it was soaked and tempered in the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit."

"The who in the what?"

"I will not go into details," Ra's brandished his weapon. "Suffice it to know that the chemical properties of this sword would heal a dying person but one such as you, whose health is constantly maintained at its peak, will be poisoned by its effects."

"Well congratulations, you caught me off guard in our last fight, now it's time fer me to see how quickly you heal up!"

With a roar he leapt toward the demon but was just met with a flash of pain. Wolverine stumbled back and blood dripped from his chin. Ra's stood straight with his sword pointing toward the ground. The X-man came again claws leading, this time he saw Ra's attack and crossed his blades to block. But with a flick of the wrist plunged his sword between a gap and punctured the mutant's neck.

Wolverine coughed and cupped his throat. Blood dripped between his fingers and what was meant to be a growl came out as little more than a gurgle. Ra's slapped the blood from his weapon and shook his head, then shot his foot out and caught Wolverine in the stomach. The mutant managed not to fall but instead stumbled back to the wall.

"You have skill, and you have animal rage," Ra's chided. "But you are dealing with one that old when even you were young. One that taught those that taught you, now if you were to stop this pointless struggle and come quietly I might be able to teach you a thing or two."

"D-cough-don't need to be-cough-taught nothing by you bub." Wolverine pulled his hands from his throat, the skin was only just sealing itself. The mutant popped his claws again and bared them up. Ra's sighed and raised his sword again.

"Have it your way, another lesson then."

"Got yer lesson right here bub," Wolverine grinned and jabbed his claws into the wall behind him and started tearing downward.

"What are you doing!?" the blood drained from Ra's face.

"Teaching you a lesson!"

It started as a faint whistling, the jet jostled, the whistle lowered to a groan as Wolverine's claws sank in. Ra's started toward the cockpit but the groan transformed into a howl and with a tremendous pop the holes the claws made ripped apart and oxygen race to the open skies.

The cabin walls gave way and the howl rumbled to a roar. Wolverine sank his claws into the floor, his feet dangled in the air. The entire jet heaved and Talia could be heard screaming or yelling something, and Ra's clasped at the only anchor available; a dangling oxygen mask. Wolverine slowly started climbing up toward the villain and now it was he that wore the manic smile.

"Here's your lesson bub!" he yelled over the din. "I don't have to touch you to kill you! And I'm not as forgiving as Batman!"

Ra's jabbed his blade out in an effort to keep Wolverine at bay. Wolverine didn't even try to flinch. Instead he just took it right in the shoulder and then clasped one of the seats just below Ra's.

"Think about Charles Xavier would want!" Ra's bellowed his eyes wide.

"Already did!" Wolverine roared back and sliced Ra's tether. The Demon's Head yelled and his hands flailed and fumbled for anything to keep him from being sucked out. And they found something. The sword hilt sticking out of Wolverine's shoulder.

Not ready for it the mutant lost his grip, and both he and the supervillain fired from the X-Jet with cannon force.

* * *

"I'm sure you'd like to hear that this isn't personal," Magneto paced in front of the Dark Knight, the exposed area of skin on his face was now purple for want of air. "I'm sure that you'd like to know that your death here today, in this room is in fact a more symbolic gesture and that it will mean something to the world one day."

Magneto's feet lifted off the ground so he could be eye to eye with Batman, "I'm afraid to say that it's not. Your death is simple vengeance. A life for a life and when you're gone the only lesson anyone will take from it is that human oppressors need fear mutantkind.

One of Batman's hands was pinned between his neck and the belt that held him suspended. He his attempt to loosen enough room for air to get through had met with Magneto tightening the noose, nearly breaking his fingers.

Only a few minutes before he had stopped struggling and focused on conserving as much oxygen as possible. The belt had all but become a boa constrictor. Every time he exhaled it squeezed a little tighter. Blocking more precious air from getting to his lungs and making each breath more and more shallow.

Batman grunted hoarsely and grimaced as the belt sank in a little bit more. He slowly stretched his one free hand above his head, toward the top pouch; Magneto simply shook his head and folded his arms.

"Have another trick up your sleeve do you?" He said. "Well I have no doubt that whatever it is you're fishing for might give you a few more moments to live so…"

Magneto's eyes twitched and every pouch opened on its own accord. From their every device containing even the smallest hints of metal poured out and clattered to the floor. Batarangs, grapnels, forensic equipment, all of it mingled with the remains of the control room's computers.

"Toys," Magneto chuckled as a batarang twirled just above his fingers. "How could you ever have hoped to defeat me with these?"

The Master of Magnetism's eyes narrowed when he noticed Batman's free hand was curled around something. He barely had time to open his mouth to form a question when the hand flew back then pitched forward and the object came at him with the speed of a major league fast ball.

Magnetic fields came up but the projectile ignored them and smashed Magneto square in the left eye. Batman's belt went slack and Magneto hit the ground at the same time the Dark Knight did. The mutant rolled over, aware of the heavy sound of Batman sucking in air. With one eye open Magneto searched for his opponents weapon and was shocked to see it nothing more than a green rock.

"Kryptonite?" he muttered.

Batman remained stooped over the pile of devices and weapons that Magneto had dropped, his body was cloaked in shadow, his cape draping over form. His breaths came out in long ragged, but each one grew in strength and he started to stand straight up.

Magneto had also recovered from the blow, though his one eye swelled black and blue. The eyelids trembled slightly but the eye did not swell shut. "You've bought yourself precious few seconds human! Make good use of them."

"Shut up," Batman responded, his voice raspier than usual. "I don't want to hear another word of your sanctimonious hypocrisy! If you really are a self proclaimed mutant savior then prove it! There's a young girl dying just on the other side of that metal screen! You can save her but there isn't much time. And if you continue to fight me, in a battle you'll lose I might add not only will she die but most of the world's mutant population as well!"

"Lies to save your skin!"

"Try me," Batman responded simply. "If she isn't behind that screen then you can still do your best to kill me."

Magneto's eyes flicked to the metal screen for a moment then went back to Batman. "Or I kill you now and then find out if you were lying."

Batman's lips pressed into a fine line and his body coiled into a striking stance. "I really hoped you'd be smart and help me. Let's end it then."

Before Magneto could prepare himself Batman fired forward, one hand leading the way. Magneto stood firm and instants before Batman's extended fist reached his face he held a hand up and Batman froze in place. All mirth had disappeared from the mutants face as he glared at the fist and then at the Dark Knight, fighting against the invisible magnetic field.

"So this is how you planned you last attack?" Magneto narrowed his eyes at Batman' hand, "Throw yourself at me with a metal object in your hand?"

"More or less," Batman said.

Then his index finger moved to the top of the metal cylinder he held. Magneto's eyes widened to see it an aerosol canister. Batman's finger squeezed down and the last thing Magneto saw was a fine mist firing right at his eyes.

The hold on the canister loosened the moment Magneto was sprayed. Batman lowered his hand and let it slide under his cape. The mutant writhed and mashed his hands against his eyes. Batman leaned down.

"Normally I'd take time to gloat but I have a life to save."

The Dark Knight went to the one remaining computer, all its lights were dimmed and he searched for the power. "I sprayed you with a highly volatile mixture of capsaicin and lachrymator, which are the active ingredients in pepper spray and mace respectively, I also threw in cayenne pepper and trace amounts of rattlesnake venom. The stuff will take out a Tyrannosaurus. So while you're down there wishing your eyes weren't on fire I just want to point out that I gave you a chance."

Batman jammed the power switch and the lights fired up only to dim down again, Batman slapped the side and they reignited. Hands flew across the keyboard and into slots where keys used to be. Moments later data streamed across a cracked screen and Batman frown deepened.

"I can't open the screen," he said. "And I can't shut down the machine. Which means the only way I'm getting that girl out is putting on a radiation suit and going in there physically and hoping there's a manual override to shut this thing down. Otherwise…"

"I…I will kill you," Magneto seethed.

"The only thing I was able to access," Batman ignored his threat. "Was audio from the chamber. I'm leaving now but you're going to stumble around blind and listen to the cries of a mutant girl you could have saved."

Batman flipped the switch and hidden speakers blared the sound from the chamber. It wasn't a high pitched scream or anything similar. Rather it was pained sobs coming out in gulps. Batman shuffled past Magneto and strapped his belt back on and collected a few items of his gear. Magneto had stopped struggling and simple remained where he was on his hands and knees, blinking through blinded eyes.

The Dark Knight left without another word.

* * *

Xavier led his X-men into the room. This was almost a unique experience for him always he'd watched their exploits from afar, often telepathically. Now he was running with them. And while he was by no means in the kind of shape they were in it was still a thrill to be with them. Especially after the separation they had had.

Though he wasn't with his full compliment of X-men. Colossus and Gambit had left to get to the surface and help Shadow Cat get medical attention. Their orders were to get a hold of the other superheroes. Any group that they could. And they needed to find out if any of the dirty bombs had been set off. This left Xavier with the remainder.

The room they entered was a complete mess. Debris of stone, steel, and wood were littered everywhere. Xavier shook his head and stepped forward. Alfred was right beside him and Cyclops ran on the other side. He'd filled Xavier in on what had been happening since his "death". With each event the mutant's anger against his captors burned hotter.

"And you _fought_ Superman?" he asked then sighed. "I only hope that the manipulations of Mastermind and Psycho Pirate influenced your judgment--"

His voice trailed off when his show slipped right off his foot. Xavier nearly tripped but Superboy caught him. Gambit tried picking up Xavier's shoe but it only came off the ground a foot before snapping back in place.

"It's stuck with a web," Rogue said.

"Spider-man," Robin said.

"Fan out," Cyclops said. "See if he's somewhere near."

"No need," Xavier said taking his hand to his forehead. "I'll find him."

Moment's later the X-men and their allies found the Wall-crawler sprawled out amid some rubble. Xavier touched his mind and Spider-man popped straight up and flung his head in all directions. His mask covered his face but it didn't take a telepath to know he was distraught. Finally after a moment he focused on the X-men.

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked.

Spider-man jumped back, plastering himself against a wall. "Holy!!! It brought_you_ back from the dead too?'

"What?"

Spider-men cradled his head for a moment then looked up at the rest of the X-men then the room around him.

"Ugh…" Spider-man said. "It was just a dream…"

"What?" Jubilee asked.

"I had the most horrible dream! I dreamt my aunt got shot and I traded my marriage to Mephisto to bring her back to life! And for some reason that brought my deranged best friend back from the dead."

"Spider-man," Xavier said. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

The Wall-crawler rubbed his head and nodded. "Apocalypse mostly, I've been trying to chase him down and well passed out a few times…I think I saw Luthor running down a nearby hall."

"I've got him!" Superboy said and blasted toward the hallway. Robin followed right behind yelling for him to wait. Xavier opened his mouth to give orders but Jubilee was already running after them. Cyclops, Beast go after them! Storm, Beast, and the rest of us will continue on."

Cyclops lingered for a moment, staring long and hard at his mentor before running down the hall himself with Beast in tow. Spider-man came off the wall and walked unsteadily toward them. Xavier finally got his shoe unstuck and slipped it back on. Alfred had approached the Web-slinger.

"Just relax son," he said. "Perhaps you should go to the surface; you're in no condition to fight."

"I'm just getting my second wind," Spider-man said.

"Then try to keep up," Xavier said. "I feel we'll need all the help we can get"

* * *

As it turns out, there weren't any radiation suits just lying around. Batman searched every room, every closet around the main chamber but found nothing but a few guards that he had to dispose of. He stormed his brain for every other method he could for getting the girl out or turning the reactor off.

None came.

Batman even found himself standing just outside the main door. Or at least one of them. It appeared that there had been actually been two but Superman took the liberty of ripping the first one apart. Two feet of steel and it was torn like tissue paper.

He placed one hand against the door. He was only feet away from his goal and he knew he could open that door but to do so was risking certain death. The kryptonite radiation was likely at levels lethal enough to kill a human being; he had no idea how close he would get to Karina before it killed him. There was a possibility that he could get her out but the cost would be his life. Which he had promised Nightcrawler he'd give if he had to but first all other options needed to be exhausted.

Batman pounded the door once and turned to search for another route. In the back of his mind he could hear himself wishing Superman was there to at least back him up. The Dark Knight stopped short when he looked up. Another obstacle had presented itself. One far deadlier than exposure to radiation.

"The Brotherhood failed. Spider-Man failed. What reason do you have to think you will succeed?" Apocalypse asked, his arms crossed as he stood in the door frame. Several feet taller than Batman.

Batman ground his teeth. Another obstacle, another mutant wanting his head. "Couldn't be any other way could it?" he hissed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The last battle**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Rflame:** I'm afraid this one was light on Robin. But don't worry. I'm not done with the Teen Wonder yet. Thanks for reading.

**Carycomic: **Hope you enjoyed round two. I know that wasn't exactly specialized anti-magnetic equipment but I always think Batman works best when he's thinking on his toes. Thanks for reading

**Wolvmbm:** Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed all the grudge matches. Thanks for reading!

**Trecebo:** Eats turkey legs…hmmm. Seem old. I think that's my fault. Thank you for all your kind words and thanks for sticking it out!

**Protector of Canon 2:** For some reason I get a kick out of Bizarro getting smart for a short period of time. Don't know why. Glad you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading!

**Andine**: Hey loving it works. Thanks!

**Tabitha: **Thank you so much for your review!

**Philly Homer:** On the contrary. A deadline means a great deal to me. I actually kept the last one. And I labeled the deadline for 35 as tentative. And as much as I wanted to meet it priorities like work, school, and family must come before supplying free entertainment to the masses. I appreciate your candor though and am glad you've taken the time to slug through my story!


	36. The final Battle pt 1

**A/N: And here we…go! **

**Okay folks. I had originally intended this to be one chapter but after I realized the incredible length that it was I decided to split it in two. Chapter 37 will be on later today as soon as I can go over at tweak it a little more and write responses to your reviews. We're almost done.**

**Important note:**** There was mistake in the original version of chapter 35 that said that Cyclops went with Beast to help with Luthor. I've gone back and corrected that mistake. So to ensure everyone starts on the same page. Beast is the only X-man besides Jubilee to go after Luthor. Gambit, Rogue, Cyclops, and Storm all went with Xavier after Apocalypse. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused.**

**Chapter 36**

**The Final Battle pt 1**

Batman scoured his brain for a time he'd faced an opponent as powerful as Apocalypse. The Riddler and Ra's could match wits with him. Bane and Killer Croc were among the strongest opponents he normally tangled with. Joker and Scarecrow were perhaps two of his most unpredictable foes. But he could only come up with one example of fighting someone on the power level of En Sabah Nur.

Darkseid.

But when he'd attacked the Lord of Apokalips Batman had, had the aid of a motherbox and armor not of this world. Even then it had been a matter of outwitting Darkseid as opposed to physically hurting him.

Apocalypse would be different. Apocalypse wanted him dead straight up. Batman hadn't any time to prepare a contingency, nor did he have an ace up his sleeve like he had with Darkseid. To further stack the odds against him; Batman was wounded, exhausted, and only carried about half of his arsenal.

Any combat maneuver or stratagem he tried only held the promise of death. Every tactic save for one.

Apocalypse stood before him, his arms crossed casually over his chest, confident in his knowledge that the Dark Knight could do nothing to harm him. Batman had to count on that arrogance. It was his only chance.

Batman adjusted his stance and Apocalypse's grin widened, and he waited. A tilt of his neck became the tiniest gesture for the Dark Knight to begin the fight. And Batman did make the first move.

With a sweep of his tattered cape he bolted the opposite direction of his foe. His legs and feet shoved off the floor in a dead sprint. The only maneuver that wouldn't result in death at this point was Tactical Withdrawal. The crime-fighter didn't like it. But it was the only thing that made sense.

The walls behind him echoed with Apocalypse's laughter then the floor rumbled with his footsteps. Batman didn't bother to glance behind. Given his opponents size each step Apocalypse took was worth close to ten that Batman took.

The Dark Knight dashed through one of the open doors and up the stairs, seconds later Apocalypse charged through himself, spraying rock and debris in all directions. The Dark Knight took the stairs three at a time, blasting out air in quick bursts.

A hand nearly the size of his torso shot out and caught the back of his tattered cape. Batman turned, Apocalypse's arm had stretched out across and clutched it. Batman whipped out a batarang and held it above his head. Again Apocalypse laughed.

"I watched your fight against the X-men in Luthor's parking garage," his hand started retracting, bringing Batman closer. "Even if that is explosive what damage do you think it would do to one such as I?"

Batman's eyes narrowed and the batarang snapped forward, hitting its mark, and Apocalypse reeled back clutching his left eye; the batarang jutting out of it. His hold on Batman's cape released and the Dark Knight tore away, not glancing to see if his enemy had recovered.

Before he could reach the next door an energy beam shot out, the blast crushed the walls and ceiling, burying the doorway. Batman whirled around, his enemy stood at the bottom of the stair, his eye tensing around the batarang embedded in there, one hand had morphed to resemble an energy cannon.

"It burns," Apocalypse seethed, his eye twitching.

"It's coated in the same snake venom that you used to murder Charles Xavier." Batman's body tensed up. "Seemed poetic to me."

"It will not kill me."

"Never thought it would, but it is going to impair your vision, and give me an edge,"

"Hardly," Apocalypse's head stretched and he ripped the batarang from his eye-socket. In the next moment the damaged tissue reformed and the mutant stood before hero with a murderous glint in the newly restored eye. "Now I believe you were about to die."

"Hardly."

Batman burst toward the mutant now, and Apocalypse's eyes widened in surprise. But it lasted only a second then his fist crashed down, the Dark Knight rolled to the side then latched onto the arm even as Apocalypse's fist crushed through the concrete. By then Batman had already vaulted himself upon Apocaplyse's shoulder. The mutant swatted at him but a handful of syringes jutted into his neck. Batman leaped off and started running back the same way he came, back toward the massive metal doors, back toward Karina.

Apocalypse came stumbling behind him, not as fast as before and not laughing this time. He ripped the syringes from his neck and missed a step, smashed a knee against the ground, but still kept coming.

"Morphine," he spat at the Dark Knight. "You think it will stop me!? I can control every molecule in my body! It will only take me seconds to neutralize it! And you will not get another chance at stabbing me. I can make my skin as hard as adamantium!"

"Is being a braggart also one of your abilities? All I'm seeing is an oversized despot that can't make good on his word to kill a lowly human."

"And what are you doing? Simply delaying the death and pain I shall inflict upon you! You have avoided it for the last time!"

Apocalypse charged again and Batman went to duck out of the way, but true to his word Apocalypse's massive hands didn't miss, they bent and stretched until Batman was in their grasp. The Dark Knight struck a batarang against the nearest oversized knuckle. The weapon snapped as though he'd jammed it against metal. Batman's teeth clenched up as the hands lifted him into the air and brought him eye level. Fingers constricted and Batman grunted, trying to get a hand free from the python-like grasp.

"Where is your bravado now weakling? No quibble or dry wit to exchange now?"

Batman finally wretched his arm free and flung it forward at Apocalypse's mouth. "You talk too much," he hissed and his fingers uncurled.

Five marble sized balls fired into the villains mouth and splattered on impact. Sticky pellets that expanded once broken, into an adhesive goo. Apocalypse dropped the Dark Knight and clutched at his throat, the adhesive would now be expanding into his throat, cutting off oxygen. Batman broke into another run, this time back into the control room where Magneto still sat on his knees taking in the sounds from the radiation chamber.

"Get up!" Batman ordered, Magneto squinted at him, still not seeing clearly. "Apocalypse is in the next room, we have maybe a minute before he beats what I did to him. I'm out of options. You're the only one here at the moment that stands a chance against him."

"And what about the girl?" Magneto staggered to his feet. "You would just leave her to die while I fight En Sabah Nur for you? What will you do? Turn tail and run?"

"I'll be working on a way to free her while you fight. If she releases all that radiation then it won't matter whether you helped me or not, half the world will die and probably us along with it."

"No," Magneto shook his head. "You're on your own. I do not know whether or not you killed Charles now, given your actions, but you are still a human and you have still warred against my kind. I do not trust you to save the girl."

"You arrogant--" Batman started but a hand caught his leg from behind and he was flung from the room. Both hands pinned this time so tightly that even Superman himself would have trouble escaping the grip. Apocalypse brought him up. All the dark playfulness he'd exhibited earlier was gone.

"A valiant effort," He gripped tighter, Batman felt his arms crushing into his ribs. "You are a hardy specimen but like all the others you're made of simple flesh and bone."

Apocalypse whipped his arm and Batman rocketed in the air, a low metal thud and a crack echoed across the room as he hit the metal doors and his shoulder popped. He struggled to get up but Apocalypse was already stomping toward him, one of his hands twisted and stretched until it resembled a jagged blade.

Batman hurled a batarang, that exploded on Apocalypse's chest, he kept coming, not phased in the least. The Dark Knight stood and made to dash away but the villain crushed a foot against the ground and the crime fighter was shaken from his feet. Apocalypse lifted his bladed limb but then halted. A low rumble came from behind the metal doors, there was a groan and then a churning. The mutant's mouth split into a victorious smile.

"You're too late," he looked down on Batman. The machine is finally ready, the release mechanisms are opening up. In moments the reactor will open and fire the super condensed radiation all over the world. And if the girl isn't dead already, she will be at that point."

"She's not dead yet," A calm voice issued behind them and Batman strained his neck to see past his foe's leg. The voice belonged to none other than a dead man.

"Xavier," Apocalypse sneered. "You should have fled while you had the chance."

Professor Xavier stood every bit as defiant as Batman had earlier. Along with him were Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, and Alfred. Bruce Wayne's Butler held his firearm pointed directly at the villains head, and one arm tied in a makeshift sling.

This was hardly the cavalry Batman had expected but a tired smile still came to his lips. "When you've got the time professor, you have a friend in the control room, tell him I didn't kill you."

"He already did," Magneto brushed out of the small room, replacing the helmet on his head. "He's told me everything that's transpired, and now Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul will pay for their persecution. But this traitor will pay first."

* * *

"Conner stop!" Robin tugged on the cable but found his worn boots scuffing and dragging himself forward. Superboy kept flying in spite of the batarang and attached cable wrapped around his ankle. "You're not thinking!"

"He's not getting away Tim!" Superboy yelled and Robin cringed at hearing his name around the X-men, even if they already knew. Jubilee grabbed hold of the cord and tugged along with it. Superboy was towing both of them with Beast bounding up behind them.

"Lend ear to your friends Boy of Steel," he leaped and rebounded off the wall to land in front of Superboy. "Lex Luthor has controlled your mind twice. From what I ascertained you almost killed those closest to you. Dare you tempt fate again?"

Superboy paused and the cord slackened. His fist trembled as he looked to Jubilee and Robin. "You don't understand…if we let him get away now he'll be able to do it again any time he wants. He could call me and tell me the trigger words over the phone…I'll never be safe unless we catch him now!"

"Why now?" Robin tugged on the cord and the batarang loosened off Superboy's leg. "Superboy we'll catch him, he can't always escape."

"Don't give me that bull Tim! Would you like to tell me _when_ in the entire time any of us have know Lex Luthor, the entire time that Superman has been fighting Lex Luthor, has anything he ever done been punished! If he gets away now it will be just like every damn time!"

"He can't escape justice forever," Robin responded. "Eventually Superman…or Batman will take him down."

"Superman might be dead!"

"We don't know that," Jubilee stepped forward and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "Don't you get it? All of this happened because we made assumptions and played Luthor's game! We thought Professor X was dead but it was all a lie and we all paid for it. Do you want to go through the same sort of thing by assuming Superman is dead?"

"No I want to stop Luthor now before he destroys somebody else's life!"

"The mark of your ignorance is the depth of your belief in injustice and tragedy. What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly," Beast said and Superboy raised his brows at him. "Richard David Bach, a fine author."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Listen to your friend's son," Beast said. "You've resolved yourself to beset Luthor out of a conviction that he will never receive his due. I do not know everything there is to learn about kryptonian hybrids but I am reasonably certain that clairvoyance isn't among their powers. You do not know what awaits Luthor, perhaps his escaping now is just a precursor to him eventually falling harder and faster than he ever did before. Justice will be served young man. Take it from someone that has been fighting the good fight from since before you were a twinkle in test tube, it will work out."

Superboy didn't move or respond right away. Two X-men and one friend stood by him with alarms around them ringing. He finally sighed. "Look, I won't do anything crazy but I'm still going after him I don't care what any of you say."

"We're not trying to stop you from going after him," Jubilee said. "We're just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Or charging in blindly so he can either ambush you or take control again," Robin said.

Superboy was already heading down the hallway where distantly the sounds of a jet could be heard. "I don't think he can…not after what Xavier did, at least for now, but I have no idea how long that will last."

"Just the same we need to be careful," Robin said, catching up. "When we get to the hanger let _us_ go in first."

The Teen of Steel didn't say anything and neither Beast, nor Jubilee felt like making that an issue. The seeming thread of level-headedness they'd worked out of Superboy threatened to snap with too much pressure.

So none of them spoke, though each was aware of the other and what they were doing. Superboy received the most sidelong glances with exchanges being traded at a close second between Jubilee and Robin. The odd person out was Beast, bounding beside all of them, muttering calculations to himself amidst the blares and clarion calls.

Superboy kept one step ahead of the rest and was the first to see the hanger doors. A soon as he spotted it his step took extra speed and the others had to scramble to keep up. The door itself disassembled at his touch and the four of them entered Lex Luthor's secret hanger to find a jet preparing for take off. Superboy launched himself at it but back panels opened up near the afterburners and emitted a green glow. The Teen of Steel collided with the ground and crawled backward.

"I had that prepared for Superman," Lex's voice amplified out of the jet. "But with him dead now you, Superboy, are the last shred of his legacy."

"Superman's not dead…" Superboy strained up on one shoulder.

"Really now," Lex responded. "Is that knowledge you speak of or blind faith?"

Beast latched onto Superboy and pulled him away from the jet. The small hanger echoed with Luthor's laughter as he did. "I thought so. And even if he by some miracle survived direct exposure to the kryptonite chamber there will soon be enough kryptonite radiation in the atmosphere that no kryptonian will be able to survive."

"Along with half of Earth's population!" Beast challenged. "How many will die when the initial radiation is released? How many more will die from fallout and cancer? Is that what you want you legacy to be Luthor? A man that destroyed billions of lives just to end one?"

"It won't be my legacy," Lex responded. "Who will know what transpired here today? If any blame is given it will be on that mad man Al Ghul or that freak Apocalypse. And with Superman gone I can cure any cancer that the radiation create. I'll end poverty and solve anything that ails the teaming masses clamoring for a human savior."

"You think Ra's and Apocalypse are the crazies?" Jubilee's lips curled. "Try looking in a mirror pal."

"You won't get away with this," Beast said. "You've made too many enemies…"

"As long as none of them are Superman…I can get away with anything I want," The jets fired and the aircraft lurched forward. But there was another blur of motion…Robin's hand had shot forward and the batarand and cable that he'd used on Superboy was now attached to the jet. Only a half second before it burst from the hanger, with Robin in tow, Jubilee leaped and caught around his neck.

With a roar of jet engine, both teenaged heroes and the jet that they clung to, rocketed away.

* * *

Lex Luthor reclined his head in his seat and pressed his eyes shut. The previous barbs he'd traded with Beast and the children with him faded like a bad dream. Not one of them was different from all the rest who opposed him. Imbeciles with tunnel vision. Only one of the barbs hurled at him stuck in his mind. The one hurled by the X-man, Beast.

_"Is that what you want you legacy to be Luthor? A man that destroyed billions of lives just to end one?"_

The X-man couldn't possibly understand what the Death of Superman meant. He was the only one to ever offer him any real challenge. Lex could shape his legacy any way he so chose. Now that Superman was dead anything was possible. Even if Superman's allies somehow found a way from stopping the radiation surge he wouldn't be surprised. But they had arrived too late to save Superman.

Luthor smiled at the thought of them surrounding Superman's limp body. With a sharp, satisfied breath he opened his eyes, meeting the infinite sky that lay before him with his gaze. The ships pilot muttered something about strange radar readings but that was to be expected, even shielded, the power from the pyramid below would cause anomalies. Luthor stretched in his seat and opened a small mini bar in front of him. It was time to celebrate.

No matter what else happened this day Lex Luthor had triumphed. All other obstacles he could overcome. Who would challenge him?

Batman? What was he to Lex Luthor, a spoiled rich orphan in a mask and a cape. If he came to challenge Luthor he would die the same way his parents did. Nothing tricky about putting lead into someone.

The X-men? Luthor could have them dealt with on a whim. All he had to do was pay a few politicians and back some funding and the Sentinel Project would roar back to life, with modifications that Lex himself would add.

There were other heroes but their greatest champion was gone and they would either fall in line with him or they would die. In the end it didn't really matter. Lex Luthor always got what he wanted.Lex took a long pull on his drink, he'd had this cognac before but on this day it was particularly flavorful. Even if he wasn't leaving a clean victory and his former allies were down there as he escaped.

There was always the possibility that Ra's Al Ghul and Apocalypse would survive. If they did Luthor knew he wouldn't have seen the last of them. Especially with how poorly their Triumvirate ended. They would be dealt with. It was their fate. Lex could only conclude that their role was that of all those throughout history that had entered into a Triumvirate. Who were Pompey and Marcus Licinius Crassus to Julius Caesar? Who were Marcus Antonius and Marcus Aemilius Lepidus to Caesar Augustus?

They were powerful men that ultimately lifted both Caesars to glory and godhood. That was how history would remember Ra's Al Ghul and Apocalypse. The victor was always the one that got to write history. Lex would be remembered as the greatest human to ever live, the one to liberate mankind from the oppressive regimes of the so called Superhumans.

There was just one last piece of business to deal with.

Lex set his glass, half drained, on the left arm rest and glanced at the flight controls. "Tell me when we get over the Atlantic."

"There's a lot of turbulence right now," the pilot said.

"Just tell me when we get there," He said and pushed down a button on the small control panel on his right armrest. A compartment opened up in front of him and a small monitor winked to life. A man appeared not two seconds after he'd placed the transmission. It was Lex's inside man.

"I was expecting your call," the man on the screen said. "Is it done? Is the kryptonian finished?"

"You knew more than you let on," Luthor snapped. "You knew the machine was designed to do more than just kill Superman! I was lucky to get out of there alive! When I land you'll be dealt with Sinister!"

Mr. Sinister's lips tugged into a wry smile. "When I brokered the deal that put your unholy trinity together you weren't complaining. When I warned you about plans going wrong at the X-mansion you didn't have any problems. And with Superman dead you should be thanking me."

"Convenient for you that it worked out the way it did," Lex said. "Did you intend for any of us to escape alive or were you planning on harvesting our bodies for your so-called science."

"I already have men in route to collect Superman's body," Sinister said. "You can have whatever's left when I'm done examining it."

"It won't do you any good," Lex picked up his drink again. "I've already examined and tested it extensively the first time he died. You won't be able to extract anything I didn't."

"We shall see," Sinister responded. "Now if you're done blubbering about your narrow miss I have better things to be doing."

Lex leaned forward in his seat, even detaching his seatbelt to get closer to the screen and glare at the Supervillian. "We're not done Sinister. Not even close, just remember that I never forget a betrayal."

Luthor cut the transmission and noticed the pilot staring off at something in the horizon above them. He followed the gaze but couldn't see anything. His eyes went to the radar and it showed something, another jet nearby.

The radio crackled and Lex turned his eyes from the radar and upped the volume.

"…Talia…ead…m…day… cabin…essure dropping….ontrols unresponsive…may day…"

He heard it before he saw it. A roar against cloudy peaceful skies, then the heavens burst and the blackbird jet spiraled from the clouds. Lex sat back in his seat and watched as the jet plummeted. Part of the tail was missing and burning. He smiled as he thought of the occupant. Ra's Al Ghul's daughter, it seemed that with Superman finally gone justice had finally returned to the world. Lex almost hoped that Ra's survived down in the pyramid, just so he could find his daughter in the wreckage of the x-jet.

The pilot kept looking at him as if wondering if there was something he should do. Lex ignored him and enjoyed the show. He cast a lazy gaze back to the radar, there was another blip. It was coming fast. Talia continued to plead for assistance. Lex narrowed his gaze at the radar and an odd tremor hit the back of his neck. The blip was moving quickly and it was closing in on the careening jet.

Lex peered at the jet again he could almost make out the form of a human in the cockpit. He leaned forward at a sudden crimson spark within it. The pilot had opened a compartment and was fishing out a pair of binoculars. Lex snatched them and zeroed in on the jet. Talia had stopped pleading for help and then a form blew from a large hole in the jets hull. Lex followed it with the binoculars. It was someone he knew. Nightcrawler... he must have teleported to help her.

The mutant disappeared in a crimson cloud that quickly dissipated in the wind. Lex switched his gaze to the cockpit and sure enough Nightcrawler had reappeared. The jet had gone into a complete nosedive, its tail making it a fiery comet.

"Sir…" the pilot said. "That blip on the radar it's…"

Lex Luthor didn't hear it. His eyes had spotted what the blip was as it streaked toward the jet. Time ceased to exist and the jet stopped its mad dash to oblivion. It just stopped in mid air. Lex was on his feet now, the binoculars toppled from limp fingers. A too familiar form held the X-jet aloft. Luthor didn't need the binoculars to recognize who it was that had just snatched the x-jet out of the sky.

"No…" he said. "He's dead! The plan worked! He's dead!"

Lex snatched the binoculars off the floor greedily and planted them against his eyes. The loading ramp of the jet was extended now and both Talia and Nightcrawler stepped down it, clasping to the extending pistons for support against the wind as they looked at their savior.

"Is that Superman?" the pilot said. "He just caught that plane…it was amazing."

The binoculars smashed against the bulkhead and Lex roared. His hand found his glass and it shattered on windshield, washing their view in vintage cognac.

"Sir…" the pilot said clearly looking for a way to ignore everything that had just happened in the last thirty seconds. "There are massive energy readings coming from the pyramid."

Lex's eyes widened and he sat on the edge of his seat, his hands clasping at the instruments as though they were a last beacon of light in a dark cave. "It's about to fire! Superman may just yet fall out of the sky…"

* * *

She was going to die. Everything had been telling Talia Al Ghul that she was going to die. The blaring instruments battled against the wind shear to alert her to that fact. The flashing lights on the control panel broadcasted oblivion.

Then with a flash of light a demonic angel appeared to save her, only to be almost as quickly sucked out of the gaping hole that Wolverine and her father had left in the X-jet's hull. Then the teleporting mutant was back, the smoke from his power sweeping away instantly. This time he latched onto the passenger armrest and climbed his way to the seat beside her.

The pair had been about to teleport when it had all stopped. The jet literally leveled itself out and stopped moving. Neither of them had an explanation, Nightcrawler had suggested Magneto but conceded he had nothing to back that up with.

So they lowered the loading ramp and inched down it.

And there their savior "stood" in mid air. He held the jet above his head as easily as one might hold a cardboard box. His tattered cape and ruffled hair fluttered with the wind. There certainly wasn't anything dead about him.

"Superman!" Nightcrawler was the first to exclaim. "What happened to you? I had you hidden then you…you disappeared."

"I needed to get into direct sunlight," Superman replied, to the point. "I stowed away on top of the X-jet as it took off. The higher we got the stronger my powers became and the more it counteracted the kryptonite blood poisoning. Now I need--"

"My father!" Talia interrupted. "He fell with Wolverine! Did you see them? Did you help them?"

Superman shook his head. "I'd taken off on my own power to get closer to the sun as soon as I could. And I've been focusing on the pyramid. I was on my way there when I saw the X-jet falling. Now I need you two to get to the ground. Nightcrawler you can teleport Talia and yourself down there?"

"Ja," Nightcrawler replied. "But why?"

"I'm looking at the pyramid right now," Superman squinted at the structure that was now miles away. "It's about to fire and I need to stop it. But with the Kryptonite radiation I can't get close."

"Then what are you going to--"

"Just go," His voice came out urgent and forceful.

Nightcrawler met his gaze for a few moments the nodded and clasped onto Talia. The Demon's daughter's whole world spun and the next thing she knew her feet was planted on the sands of the desert. The X-jet, with Superman, holding it up, hovered high above them, Talia capped her hand above her brow, shielding out the sunlight as the jet shot forward along with the Man of Steel.

"What is he going to do?"

"Who's he?" a gruff voice sounded behind them.

Talia jumped to see Wolverine trudging toward them, his costume was shredded but he had no cuts or bruises. The only indicator that he'd fallen a few thousand feet was the fact he was covered in sand and grime and bloodstains.

"Good to see you elf, I saw the blackbird coming down," He said. "I ran where I figured it would crash, then it stopped and now the two of you are here. What's going on?"

"It was Superman!" Nightcrawler said.

"Sups is alive?"

"Wolverine where is my Father?"

"So Superman saved your keesters, he healed up from all that kryptonite or whatever was wrong with him?"

"Wolverine where is my father?"

"Superman caught the jet now he's…borrowing it."

"Wonder what he's going to do with it."

"Wolverine! What happened to my Father!?"

The mutant turned his eyes from Nightcrawler to Talia. His nose twitched as he appraised her and his jaw set firmly.

"You and my father fell together. Where is he?"

Wolverine folded his arms. "A real piece 'o work your old man. He kept stabbing me the entire way down. He was dead set on me breaking his fall."

"What happened?

"I let him. Too bad for him he didn't realize that adamantium laced bones ain't exactly the softest thing to land on."

"No," Talia's hand shot up to her mouth.

"What's left of him is about a mile back," Wolverine flicked his head the direction he came. Tears burst onto cheeks as she sped past the mutant the direction his tracks came from. The sands beneath them rattled and splashed up on their boots and the X-men forgot Talia and looked the direction they knew the pyramid was.

* * *

Jubilee spit out sand. When she died of old age they would still probably be picking some of that sand from her body. It was moments like this that she envied Wolverine. Sure he live in more pain than she'd ever want but at least he didn't have the collection of bruises, cuts, and scraps she'd amassed in her time at the pyramid. The young mutant wiped sand from her face and peered through eyes not used to the piercing sun.

She saw another human form sprawled not far off, it wasn't moving. Jubilee strained to remember what exactly had happened. Robin had shot his grapple onto Lex's jet, she'd grabbed onto him and they were both yanked out of the hanger. The problem was how fast the jet was moving and the weight of the two of them against the wind.

Robin lost his grip, Jubilee tried to catch him, instead they both plummeted to the sands and now Jubilee was straining through the sunlight to see Robin face down on the earth.

The moment she recognized him all else was forgotten; Luthor's escape, the Professor and her comrades fighting Apocalypse. Wolverine being AWOL, and the strange noises coming from the pyramid not far off. All that existed was Robin.

She called his name but he didn't answer, Jubilee winched at her joints and aches as she scrambled to him and rolled him over. He wasn't bleeding as near as she could tell and he was breathing, she could see his chest moving up and down. She removed the gloves from her hands and brushed the layer of sand off of his face.

"Tim," she cupped his cheeks. "Tim, its Jubilee wake up. Tim can you hear me?"

Robin stirred and Jubilee inserted her fingers under the edges of his mask. With the lenses in place she couldn't see his eyes to know if he was waking up or not. Just before the she removed the mask, alarms from the pyramid split the air and the sands beneath her sifted around her.

Jubilee's eyes went to the pyramid, the top unfolded like a blooming flower and what could best be described as a cannon stretched out. On the very tip of it was a greenish swirling glow. The mutant was caught in the strange quality it contained. Almost beautiful, but her mind kept shouting about what it was. Kryptonite energy. Soon to fire.

Without another thought Jubilee hooked her hands underneath Robin's arms and started dragging him away. Sand crunched in her teeth as she gritted them with the strain of pulling the Teen Wonder against the shifting dust. The world around her acquired a green hue and long emerald shadow cast behind her and Robin.

"You know if I had the time and if I was lame I would crack a weight joke right about now," Jubilee grunted.

Each step proved more difficult than the last as the rattling earth grew worse and worse. She struggled to not miss a step and clamped her hands tighter on Robin to prevent him from slipping away from her. The sky around them faded into darkness, the only light came from the green, swelling, sphere atop the pyramid.

Another rumble came from the megalith and Jubilee stopped moving. For a half second all sound was sucked away. Then a boom fired with terrific report. She couldn't see it but she felt the energy rushing at her, a shockwave, only made visible as the sand it swept before it, thundered at her.

When it hit Jubilee latched onto Robin with both arms around his chest. She found herself on her back and Robin struggled to move.

For a moment she'd thought it had fired but the green energy ball still hovered above them like a twisted, emerald star. She pulled herself up again then paused. There was no sound coming from her feet. It was happening again. The thunder clamored, Jubilee grabbed Robin and tried to move before the invisible force slammed against her.

This time she almost lost her grip on the Teen Wonder and the two of them were sent a few feet into the air. Sand sprayed in around them as they hit. Even before she got up Jubilee knew it was getting ready for another wave.

"It's got to be building up or something," she said but only half of her sentence was heard.

Silence, then another boom.

The wall of sand rushing at them testified to the increased strength of this wave. Jubilee didn't try to drag Robin away this time. She only held him and braced herself for the inevitable impact. She clamped her eyes shut just before the sand reached her and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

The pair of the floundered in the air and when they landed Jubilee had only managed to clasp onto Robin's hand. Her ears rang and she felt hot blood seeping from her nose. Her joints quivered as she got up this time. The desert spun around her eyes and she tried to wipe her face as she dropped herself on top of Robin. The desert was rumbling again…it was charging up for another blast, either to fire or for more shockwaves bigger than the last few.

"Tim we can't out run that…" she explained, maybe to herself more than him. "I…I hope that I can take this next blast for you…cushion you.

"Jubilee…" Robin breathed and his hand was weakly trying to push her away. "Don't…"

"Shut up! Tim!" Jubilee's voice cracked. "S…shut up! You're always being the hero! You saved my life when I fell from the Lexcorp towers! You saved me from Superboy. It's my turn! If I can save your life…even if…I get hurt or die…I wi…"

The last part was drowned away as all the sound disappeared again. Jubilee wanted to close her eyes to anticipate the terrible blow that was coming, but she kept staring at the boy beneath her she wished she could see his eyes. But she was afraid that if she let go to take off his mask the shockwave would hit and she would lose him.

Robin's brows narrowed around the mask lenses, but he wasn't looking at Jubilee. He was looking past her. Up in the sky. His lips moved and his hand came up to point upwards.

Jubilee craned her neck up and saw the x-jet thundering against the green sky with a red and blue tail. Its tail burned, casting a white trail against the black sky. Then the streak stopped but the jet kept going, even faster, almost faster than she could see. Right at the top of the pyramid.

The jet burst into flames and smoke and the explosion's report pierced the wall of silence the pyramid had been generated. Another shockwave came and hit Jubilee and Robin. This one was not from the machine but from the fireball that engulfed the pyramid.

The mutant rolled off of Robin. The sun pierced the green haze and the pyramid now looked like a smoking volcano, its top completely obscured by a pillar of smoke that the x-jet had created. Robin struggled and his hand touched his head gingerly. Jubilee helped him sit up and they both looked at the pyramid or what was left of it.

"D…did you see that?" Jubilee said. "I could barely see him but I think that was Superman!"

"It was," Robin nodded then pointed as a speck in the sky drew closer and took shape in their view as none other than the Man of Steel. Robin struggled to stand up and Jubilee slung his arm over her shoulder. By the time she had done this Superman hovered an inch above the ground in front of them.

"Everybody said you were dead," Robin grinned. "Batman never gave up though."

"This is all almost over," Superman replied. "Now that I've taken care of their weapon, it won't be firing anytime soon."

"Superman…" Jubilee said, and for a moment all the words dried up in her throat as she looked on him. His blue suit was smudged and torn, his tattered cape fluttered in the wind but there was something in him that she could only remember seeing one other time, in Captain America. "Can you check Robin out with your X-ray vision? He's hurt."

"I just hit my head," Robin said.

"He's fine," Superman replied giving Robin a once over before turning his attention back to Jubilee. "He's taken a lot worse in the past. Now I need you to tell me which X-men are here, I know that Nightcrawler dragged me to safety but I'm hazy on everything else, I need to know what I'm going against."

"The X-men are all on our side now," Robin said. "And Xavier is alive."

Superman raised a brow but then nodded. "Then the only threat down there is Apocalypse. Stay up here both of you and see if you can't get help or find others."

"There's still got to be kryptonite radiation near that pyramid," Jubilee said. "How are you going to get to Apocalypse?"

"Tunnel," Superman replied then hovered a couple feet back. "Watch out."

That was all the warning they got before Superman started spinning, kicking up a small dust devil around him then drilled down into the earth. Jubilee spat more sand out, she was starting to wonder if there was a point to doing that. Her eyes went to where Superman had been but all that remained was sands draining into a hole going straight down.

"Wow," she whispered and Robin laughed.

"Never gets old," he smiled. "Let's see if we can't find the others."

Jubilee shook her head. "You can barely stand and you look like all hell. And now you want to go trudging through the desert?"

"I can think of worse things that walking around with you holding me up." Robin smiled and his hand gripped her shoulder tightly. "When this is all done…we're going to have to talk."

"Save it Wonder Boy," Jubilee started moving in the direction of the pyramid. "I can only stomach so much mush in one day."

* * *

"Did you see that!?" The pilot's jaw resembled a gapping fish. "He destroyed the top of the pyramid with a jet! I've never seen anything like it!"

Lex glared at the remains of the pyramid's top. It was only just visible. There would be no kryptonite field to kill Superman off. The Man of Steel was going to return to Metropolis as arrogant, as powerful as ever. The story of Luthor's life.

"Put the jet into auto-pilot."

The pilot raised his brows but did as he was told then glanced back at the smoking pyramid and whistled. Luthor rolled his eyes.

"Do you think anybody survived all of that?" the pilot said.

"I have no doubt that the X-men did," Lex said. "And surely Batman did as well. Anybody else…won't be believed. They are either terrorists that worked for Ra's or mutant freaks like the Brotherhood. There are no credible witnesses to attest to me being there or being involved."

"You're giving yourself deniability? I don't know how you'll be able to whether the scrutiny if Superman tells everyone what this was all about. I heard the guards talking about how the Avengers were coming. People will believe Superman and Captain America."

"It will be my word against theirs," Lex said. "There will be several people at LexCorp that will swear I was abducted by Ra's Al Ghul and brought here for ransom. When the heroes brought this place down I heroically added my help then escaped by myself in a stolen jet."

"Okay what about me? Won't people be suspicious when I show up with you?"

"No," Lex said and the pilot looked at him just in time to see the pistol. Rather than a bullet though a dart fired into the pilot's neck. "We can't have you bleeding on the controls now can we?"

Luthor was pulling his body out of the seat a moment pilot slumped to the side over the armrest. He removed the headphones and sat himself in the pilot's chair. "I'll drop you off over the Atlantic, no one will miss you."


	37. The Final Battle pt 2

**Chapter 37**

**The Final Battle pt 2**

Batman gritted his teeth as he popped his shoulder back into place. Alfred stood by his side a pistol in one hand, even though both of them knew it wouldn't do any good. And in the contest unfolding at the moment all they could be was spectators.

There was a clash of Gods happening before them after all.

The only combatant that remained stationary in the room was Professor Xavier. He stood, his hands clasped to his forehead while the other combatants, Storm, Magneto, Rogue, Gambit, and Cyclops engaged the hulking form of Apocalypse. Broken debris and pebbles trembled at the powerful optic blasts released by Cyclops, the air smelt of ozone and the halls echoed with the thunder claps Storm's lightning bolts left in their wake, and the barely perceptible shifts in the air around them mirrored a magnetic onslaught from Magneto. Rogue took Apocalypse on directly, the only one able to exchange physical blows with him. Gambit had long ran out of cards but there was plenty of rubble for him to charge and throw.

Apocalypse roared and his chin snapped back when Rogue caught him in the face. Gambit, Storm, and Cyclops all fired then, Apocalypse staggered back and fell on his rear. His head smacked on the kryptonite chamber's doors, leaving a massive dent in the metal.

"While he's down!" Cyclops hollered.

Gambit latched onto a steel I-beam and the entire thing flashed in a crimson glow. Apocalypse was already pulling himself up. The beam took off into the air as Magneto fired it at the other villain. It hit him straight in the chest and launched him into a wall at the far end of the room, then exploded, all of them felt the heat against their faces.

"I hate dat we make such a good team," Gambit glanced at Magneto.

"Goddess!" Storm breathed, and a wind blew away the smoke. "He's getting up!"

Apocalypse scowled as his body undid the damage the explosion left. He roared loudly and charged again. The X-men and Magneto fired at him and Rogue charged once again to meet him in hand to hand combat.

Batman grabbed a hold of Alfred's arm and started toward Xavier at the edge of the room. There was a rumbled and the Dark Knight swerved both himself and his butler aside to avoid getting caught by a stray slab of concrete Apocalypse had hurled, Rogue was plastered on the end of it but shrugged off the blow after she hit the wall with the boulder.

Their foe, Apocalypse, was uniquely suited to counter his mutant adversaries. His hand would morph into an unbreakable wall to shield himself from Cyclops and Gambit's blasts. He could catch metal projectiles thrust at him by Magneto, and he could change the very essence of his feet to ground himself from lightning.

Even with all that though he was barely managing to keep them at bay. He occasionally got a shot through but he was being driven back. Steadily but slowly.

Alfred shook his head as he glanced back at the battle, they were halfway to Xavier but at least they were out of the path of destruction…for now.

"My word sir," Alfred breathed, his eyes wide as Apocalypse fired an energy beam from his hands at Magneto, only to be blocked by a hunk of metal Magneto used as a shield. "You engaged him in combat? By yourself?"

"Combat wouldn't be the word I'd use," Batman replied. "He played with me the entire time. The only reason I was able to get any shots in was when he was underestimating me, even then those weren't much more than nuisances to him. Once he got serious there wasn't much I could do."

They were nearly to Xavier and Alfred smiled. "Then shall we endeavor to show him the error of playing with his food?"

Out of anyone else's mouth such a statement would have induced eye rolls from the Dark Knight or even a grumbling retort, but coming from Alfred…Batman gave the faintest of smiles as they reached Xavier. The mutant's psychic energy was nearly all focused on Apocalypse but even still, Batman could feel a tingle in his brain.

"Do you know how to shut down this machine?" Xavier's brows furrowed. "Karina will not survive long and she will not survive if it fires."

"I'm working on it," Batman replied. "But I may need to borrow Magneto, you'll need to persuade him to work with me."

"Magneto is occupied with keeping Apocalypse at bay, as are we all, you need to take this time to prevent this machine from…" Xavier's eyes widened and his hands dropped from his forehead. "Oh my…"

Everything around them rocked, portions of the already damaged ceiling tumbled and alerts fired out in ear splitting wails. Apocalypse stopped fighting as did his adversaries and all of them listened to the thundering boom that occurred above them.

"What happened? Alfred asked.

"Charles?"

A smile crept up Xavier's face and he looked directly to Apocalypse. "You've failed in every way En Sabah Nur. Superman is alive and he has destroyed the firing mechanism for the machine. It's over and done with."

All eyes fired from Xavier's triumphant look to Apocalypse looming over them. His hands balled up in fists and his eyes shimmered an icy blue. His fists came to his side and he straightened out, keeping his gaze on Xavier.

"Let that then be written," He said. "As an ironic note upon your headstone."

Then he attacked.

Then he fell upon them like a hurricane.

Xavier, Alfred, and Batman all remained back. Magneto and the X-men took the full brunt. Rogue was out in one punch. Cyclops jinxed to the side, barely avoiding a ground-crushing blow. He fired his optic blasts, but Apocalypse just shrugged it off and in a backhand motion sent the X-men field commander sprawling. Apocalypse received a blast of lighting and staggered back, his arm lanced out at Storm but the wind flicked her away. Apocalypse stomped his feet and Gambit collided with the ground.

A metal beam ripped itself from he ceiling and fired at Apocalypse. He caught it with two of his massive hands and swung it like a baseball bat. Storm cried out and flew backwards to avoid it. The beam clipped her legs and she crashed to the wall Magneto now hovered between Apocalypse and the remaining heroes.

The ancient mutant roared and rumbled at Magneto. Metal spiraled and smashed from every direction but Apocalypse thundered forward. A magnetic barrier flew up and Magneto flinched when Apocalypse burst through. Metal realigned and formed a pike lined barricade between them. Apocalypse crashed into them, pikes sticking in and out of his body but he kept coming.

Magneto managed to look back at the group he was protecting just before Apocalypse reached him. "Run Charles. While you can."

A second later the ancient mutant slammed into Magneto with his hand the shape of a mallet. The master of magnetism dived to the side but an added limb sprang from Apocalypse's waist and smashed him into the ground. The metal protruding from his body warped and twisted until the ends jabbed back into him. Apocalypse reeled and Magneto struggled to get up while one hand commanded the metal which now wormed its way beneath their foe's flesh.

"Run Charles!"

It was Batman that took the next action. His hand clasped both Alfred and Xavier's shoulders and shoved them toward the exit. "You heard the man!" he said. "He's giving us the chance we need."

"I can't leave him!" Xavier shouted and tried to go back but Batman's arm was practically hauling him toward the door.

"And what are you going to do?" Batman continued to herd Xavier away. "My guess is the fact that he's still standing means he's blocking your telepathy. So unless you have an ace in the hole we need to make the most of Magneto's last stand!"

"Spider-man is in the control room!" Xavier said. "I was able to prevent Apocalypse from registering he was here so he could get in and shut the machine down! We're not out of allies yet!"

"If he's shutting down the machine then that's where he's needed, it might not be able to fire but Karina is still getting pumped full of radiation if she's still alive."

"She's still alive," Xavier said. "I'm keeping a hold of her mind, not letting it shut down. It's torture for her but she's still alive."

"Charles," Alfred said. "You must listen to Master Bruce. Magneto is giving us an opportunity to--"

A blue tentacle, jagged and sharp at the end impaled Alfred in the stomach, cutting his sentence short. Batman started toward his butler but the tentacle withdrew and wrapped around Xavier's leg. Batman grappled onto his arm and pulled but was only dragged with him into the room.

Magneto lay still, metal debris covering half of his body. Apocalypse stood, dragging the heroes toward him with one appendage while the other ripped out the last remnants of the metal pikes Magneto had afflicted him with. Rather than toss it aside, he thrust it at Batman. The Dark Knight swiveled aside and the pike impaled the remnants of his cape. Apocalypse closed in on Batman but then his head pitched backwards and he clamped his hands over his head.

Xavier remained on the ground, one hand touching his forehead. "You got careless, forgot to block my telepathy didn't you?"

Batman tugged at the pike and ripped his cape loose. Xavier was already up, his brows furrowing with concentration. Apocalypse's hands were now digging into his head and the entire room was trembling again. The Dark Knight gripped Xavier's shoulder and began pulling him backward.

"I almost have him defeated," Xavier said and his brows knitted tighter together.

"It's a--" Batman started but was interrupted when Xavier cried out and tumbled backward, blood streamed from his nostrils and his eyes went wide. Batman started pulling him up.

"Didn't like that did you?" Apocalypse grinned. "Do you like the feedback loop Xavier? A failsafe I created that pathway in my mind in case you managed to get through. Do you think I would have you here in my headquarters and not be prepared for an attack by you?"

Batman placed himself in between Apocalypse and Xavier, clutching a vial of acid, a last ditch effort. Apocalypse didn't meet this front with the same mirth he did earlier. Instead his hands went above his head and ripped out a massive chunk of the ceiling. Batman flung the acid at Apocalypse's face, it shattered and steamed but had no effect. Apocalypse sighed and smashed a foot into Batman sending him a few feet away from Xavier.

"Both of you have survived longer than you were fit to. Both of you survived because of my good graces." He held the chunk of metal and concrete at the ready above Xavier. "Better hope that my aim is true, better hope I don't miss. Otherwise you'll find yourself a cripple again.

"It's not going to happen Apocalypse," Batman struggled to get up.

"Oh and you're going to stop me? We both know you can't."

"He has no intention of trying," Xavier said. "Haven't you noticed En Sabah Nur? The room is shaking and it's not your doing."

Apocalypse eyes squinted and pebbles around his feet shook. Then the wall behind him erupted and a blue and red blur struck him with a thunderclap. He and the blur continued into and through the next wall and the stone he'd been holding boomed to on the ground inches from Xavier's feet.

"Superman knows how to make an entrance," Xavier wiped his face and pulled himself up, extending a hand to help Batman.

Batman took Xavier's hand and winced as he got up. "I just wish he'd show up on time for once."

Over the course of the centuries, Apocalypse had bloodied his fists in countless battles. He'd enslaved nations, ground kings beneath his heels, fought with the X-men, died and was reborn more than once.

But none of that could have prepared him for the foe that he now faced. No one had ever hit him with the same force that the Man of Steel slammed into him. Each punch came in less than the time it took to blink and this was all the while he was being crashed through stone from behind.

A few seconds after the initial impact Apocalypse realized that they were no longer even in the sub-levels of the pyramids but actually tunneling into the very bedrock. Each punch Superman threw only added to the momentum and dug them in deeper.

Apocalypse clenched his eyes shut along with his fists…then brought one crashing into Superman's back. The blow wasn't enough to halt Superman's onslaught but it did cause him to falter, which gave Apocalypse the moment he needed to grind his feet into the stone and bring their perpetual motion to a halt. Superman struck again but Apocalypse blocked this one and channeled his strength into a blow that sent Superman staggering back a few feet.

The mutant villain pressed his advantage and angled his shoulder into Superman's chest. Charging headlong he thrust to both of them out of the bedrock and back into the sub-levels of the pyramid. Apocalypse leveled a hand, now transformed into a beam cannon, and fired, point blank at the Man of Steel. The blast met only the ground where Superman had been standing on. And in the next second Apocalypse was being pounded on from behind by his opponent.

Rather than turning, Apocalypse's body morphed until his front and back had switched places. His hand caught one of Superman's fists and then the other. The pair grappled for a moment and Apocalypse shoved everything he had into keeping Superman at bay.

"All this power," Apocalypse said. "Everything you can accomplish and this is what you do with it? Stop me from making the rest of the Earth as strong as you and I?"

Superman's brows furrowed, "You're not strong Apocalypse and you're not unique. How many other over muscled megalomaniacs do you think I've brought down? You're nothing but Darkseid lite."

The pair broke their lock and the force from that sent them staggering a couple steps back. Apocalypse straightened up to his full height, easily dwarfing Superman, his head nearly touching the high ceilings.

"A joke," Apocalypse cracked his neck. "I did not expect it from one such as you. I did not expect you to be alive. Clearly we underestimated you."

"Most people that do later regret it," Superman replied and his knuckles popped as he tightened his fists. "Batman, Spider-man, and Xavier are working on getting that little girl out of your machine as we speak. I know you know more about how it works than anybody. Help us get her out. You know you've lost, there's no reason to fight anymore."

"Wrong, I fight for the same reason that I always have," Apocalypse assumed a battle stance. "To prove who is the strongest and who is worthy to survive."

Superman barely had time to get out a sigh before Apocalypse launched himself at him. The Man of Steel threw his fist out and met his opponents in mid air. His eyes widened when not only did it not stop Apocalypse but that both of their fists were deflected downward and the blow dragged blood from his knuckles. The evil mutant grinned at Superman's realization.

"I can give myself strength greater than the Hulk!" He threw another punch, this Superman caught with both hands but caused him to lose a couple steps.

"I can control ever molecule of my being! Anything you can do, Man of Steel, I can do!"

A blast of heat vision caught Apocalypse in the face and he staggered back. Superman hovered over the ground with his arms folded. "I've never heard _that _before."

Apocalypse charged again but Superman drew in a deep breath and fired the oxygen from his lungs. An all out blizzard assaulted the mutant as his charge froze to a slow march. Ice formed on his feet, then his legs, until he could not move, and then the ice crawled up his arms and chest until he was up to his neck in it. Only then did Superman cut the frost breath and remained hovering where he was.

"You were saying?"

The mutant glared at Superman and opened his mouth. But instead of words, an energy blast shot out and caught Superman in the chest, smashing him through the ceiling. Apocalypse burst from the ice the fired himself through the hole Superman had created.

* * *

"Xavier's tending to the wounded," Batman said at the doorway. "Superman is fighting Apocalypse. It's going to buy us time."

"Superman's alive huh?" Spider-man said as Batman entered the room. "That's good. His last funeral was a real downer."

"You were there?" Batman stepped over a crisscross of wires.

"Yeah I was…doing a job," he replied and stuffed another wired into the mother board he was working on.

"Jameson didn't want to pay for Olsen's pictures."

"How did you!" Spider-man's voice sounded in alarm but Batman was already moving to the computers.

"I'll tell you how I figured it out later, it later, how's your job in here coming?"

Spider-man straightened up and gestured at the computer he'd been hunched over. Even with the limited time he had been in the demolished room, the Wall-crawler had reworked much of the shattered circuit boards and wires.

"Have you found a way to disconnect the kryptonite from the girl?" Batman examined the cracked computer screen. Spider-man tapped on a keyboard, half of its keys lay scattered around the room. Xavier and Magneto entered though Xavier did most the walking as he held one of Magneto's arms on his shoulders. Rogue and Gambit remained outside tending to Cyclops, Storm, and Alfred.

"The only thing I've been able to access are firing controls and cameras," Spider-man said. "The radiation flow control was on the blister on the other side of the room and there's not enough ashes left from that thing to fit into an urn."

"We must hurry if we're to save her," Xavier said. "Her body would have shut down long ago if I wasn't forcing it to continue to function. But she won't last much longer even with that. Is there anything we could do with the firing mechanism? Perhaps release some of the radiation? Just enough to get to a radiation level safe for us?"

"No," Spider-man shook his head. "Whatever Superman did to it, has it completely sealed. The only way that radiation is getting out of that room is if it leaks into this one or the adjoining one with the ginormous doors."

"I must tend to Scott and Alfred," Xavier started toward the door but Batman grabbed his wrist.

"This is more important," he said.

"They need medical attention."

"They'd want us to save the girl."

Xavier stared at him a moment then nodded and furrowed his brows for a moment. "I'm in contact with Superman. If things go badly we'll know. Now how are we going to disconnect Karina and then get her out?"

Batman stared at the computer for a moment then up at the metal sheath that protected them from the room. The same spot that had earlier been a viewport at Karina and Superman's suffering. "We need to cut the flow of the radiation to her."

"And we do that how exactly?" Magneto said. "the controls are in pieces."

Batman stepped to the viewport and rapped his hand against the metal. "You do it. If you're as powerful as you claim to be you should be able to find the mechanisms for cutting the flow and trigger them."

"Unless they're not made of metal," Spider-man observed.

"There's a possibility they're not," Batman replied. "But most likely they—"

"Silence!" Magneto said, his eyes were pressed closed. "Manipulating metal you cannot see is a matter that requires the utmost concentration. I have to feel my way around."

Spider-man raised a finger to where his mouth would be and shushed at Batman. The Dark Knight's mask flexed downward at the brows and he turned to the computer and brought up a video image of the rooms interior. In the center was the tangle of wires that Karina was coiled beneath. Around it, in a green haze, floated pieces of metal. Every now and again a piece would detach itself from the ceiling, or the floor and hover around with its companions.

Xavier was examining Storm but soon joined Batman's side. "Alfred is going to bleed to death if we don't help him soon."

"I know," Batman whispered and looked back to the screen just in time to see all the metal fall to the ground as if invisible strings holding them up had been cut. All eyes went to Magneto.

"It's done," he said. "The kryptonite is now shielded by led covers several feet thick. She is no longer drawing radiation from it."

"Well that's one problem down," Spider-man said. "Now how do we get her out of there?"

Xavier's eyes widened and he gripped Magneto's shoulder and looked to Batman. "We need to hurry! Superman just told me to get everyone clear as soon as possible!"

"Get ready to open the outside doors," Batman pointed to Magneto and started out of the control room. The others followed a half step behind him. He rushed past Cyclops' prone form and to the massive metal doors. Spider-man raised a hand in question but Batman tugged at part of his torn cape until he ripped off a large piece, which he then wrapped around the exposed portion of his face.

"Wait what are you-" Spider-man started but Xavier pushed past him.

"You're _not _going in there!"

"My costume might supply me with enough insulation to survive," Batman said. "At least long enough to get her out."

"_Might?_" Spider-man said. "Hold on, I got a good look at radiation levels in that room on the computer. There's enough radiation in that room to make Chernobyl look like a bad sunburn ! There's no might about that Batman. You go in there, you'll die."

"Stand back everyone," Batman stepped toward the doors then turned toward Magneto. "Open the doors on my say so and close them as soon as I'm on the other side."

"I can stop you from going in there!" Xavier said. "You promised Kurt that you'd save her no matter what but chances are you won't even get half way to her! "

"I have to try," Batman placed a hand on the door and took a breath. "I'm ready."

"So be it human," Magneto raised his hand. "Unless you want to stop him Charles."

"He won't stop me," Batman said. "Get it over with."

The door creaked and cracked forward. Batman paid one glance back, past the three heroes to where Alfred lay next to the X-men.. His frown deepened and he turned back to the door. That's when he heard the "thwip" and Magneto growl in annoyance.

Spider-man had a web connected to Magneto's hand and held it down. All eyes were now on him.

"There's another way," he said and Magneto ripped the web off. "Bat's doesn't have to die to get her out."

"Go on," Xavier said.

"The girl," Spider-man said. "You can tell her to come to us. You said you're in contact with her."

"I'm keeping her alive by forcing her brain to make all the other body functions not shut down. She's for all intents and purposes unconscious, I can't tell her to get up and walk to the door."

"No you don't get what I'm saying. You _can_ tell her to get up and walk to the door. Tell her brain to tell her body. She doesn't have to do it on her own. You can make her body do it."

Batman removed the improvised cover from his face and looked to Xavier. "Can it be done?"

"Yes…" Xavier's brows furrowed and a smile crept up his face toward Spider-man. "How did that ever occur to you?"

"Fight the Puppet Master enough and it's a no-brainer. Ask the Human Torch about it sometime," the Web-Slinger shrugged.

Xavier moved toward the door, touching his head and the others stepped back. Magneto tugged away the residue of the spider web and his brows furrowed. "What happens when she gets out here? Won't she still be radioactive?"

"No," Batman said. "Radiation doesn't affect her, she only absorbs it and amplifies it. The only reason her life was in danger was because of the sheer amounts she was forced to absorb. But you bring up a good point."

Batman clasped his cape and swung it off. Magneto nodded. "Her clothes will retain any radiation it was exposed to. We'll have to remove them. I give you credit for thinking of her modesty human."

"She's just a girl," Batman said. "She never should have been bought into this."

Xavier started backing away from the door and Magneto raised his hands. "Very well Charles you only needed to ask."

As soon as Xavier was a safe distance away the doors groaned and one of them slid away from the other; a widening crack until it was just enough for a person to get through. A green mist streamed out and they backed up even more. A small form emerged, broken cables and cords dangled and snaked around her body as she moved forward, almost zombie-like. Her eyes were dead and lifeless and her entire form had a greenish complexion. The moment she was outside of the room the doors slammed behind her. Batman rushed forward and she collapsed in his arms as he ripped her clothes off and tossed them far away.

The Dark Knight lifted her up, wrapped in his cape and he started toward the door. "Let's get the others and tell Superman that we've got Karina."

* * *

When an irresistible force meets and immovable object the only outcome is destruction. No where else was that more true than the battle waged between the Man of Steel and Apocalypse.

Their personal fight began in the sub-levels of the pyramid but soon they carved a path upward and occasionally downward again. Each floor they visited left the same crumbling infrastructure that warned any one else that might be left inside to evacuate. Their fist falls could be heard several floors below and several above.

And when it seemed that the edifice could not take anymore it was finally given relief as Superman and Apocalypse burst from the pyramid's side in cloud of rock and debris. They did not land on the sandy dunes below however, instead they continued in the air.

Superman propelled them forward until Apocalypse's back sprouted metallic wings that held him aloft as he slammed a boot into Superman's neck. The Man of Steel clutched his throat with one hand but the other came up and blocked Apocalypse's next blow and threw some distance between them.

"Are you seeing it now kryptonian?" Apocalypse said. "Any feat you can accomplish I can replicate! I've survived millennia by being the strongest, swiftest, most powerful. Do you think that you can defeat me simply because you are a strange visitor from another planet? I was killing aliens before your homeworld was destroyed."

Apocalypse smashed a fist at Superman, who darted to the side. The arm kept going, stretching then coiled around Superman's body. The Man of Steel's face scrunched up as his arms squeezed together against his chest. Apocalypse's other hand came up in the shape of a gun, level with Superman's face. "I don't even need kryptonite to kill you. Unlike that fool Luthor I never did."

The canon glowed at the tips of its barrels, Superman's eyes went wide and in the next moment his teeth sank into the coiled portion of Apocalypse's arm nearest his neck. The mutant's appendage went loose and Superman untangled himself in a whirl then grabbed the arm/cannon and jammed it into Apocalypse's chest just as it fired.

A gaping, smoking hole remained where most of the mutant's torso was supposed to be. There was no blood however and Superman looked from the hole, to Apocalypse's face just in time to see the villain smile then swat at him with a massive fist.

Superman dived backward and missed the hit, the hole had closed up now and Apocalypse's wings fired projectile knives at the superhero. Weaving in and out of the blades Superman made his way toward Apocalypse. A stray knife sliced into his arm, cutting in deep. Apocalypse laughed while still raining his weapons down.

"Hard as adamantium! Hard and sharp enough to cut even you!"

Superman pulled back, ripping the blade from his arm and tossing it to the ground. Apocalypse relented on his onslaught and grinned with his arms crossed.

"Are you always so impressed with yourself?" Superman balled up his fists, the cut in his arm already healing itself as he spoke.

"And why not?" came the reply. "When you are at the top of the food chain there is nothing else to be impressed with. You would know this if you hadn't diluted yourself with the trappings of humanity. You are a survivor as I am, but I embrace my power where you blanch at yours. It is a weakness greater than your vulnerability to kryptonite. Unlike you I have none."

"Not the way I see it. Your power doesn't make you unique."

"Doesn't it? You are mistaken, it is your power that isn't unique "

Apocalypse's fist flashed up and hit Superman, full force in the chin, firing him straight up in the air. "I'm stronger than you!" Apocalypse yelled, his feet morphed into jets and he shot after Superman. "I can fly as fast as you can!"

Superman righted himself but kept going in the air, pointing his toes down and both arms straight above him, pointed at the sun. A blast of heat hit him in the arm and he looked to see Apocalypse gaining, his eyes smoking.

"Heat vision? I can do that!" Apocalypse bellowed, he was nearly on Superman now. He drew a deep breath and blew frosty air at the hero. "Freeze breath is simple!"

Apocalypse caught Superman's leg and pulled him down and grappled his neck. "All of your powers and none of your weaknesses. I am the first one! The first mutant, the most powerful, all but invincible."

"You have a weakness," Superman smiled as his face was brought level with Apocalypse's. His knee shot out and crunched into the villains stomach. Apocalypse recoiled and Superman's fists came together above his head. "It's called hubris!"

The fists crashed down, sound waves blasted clouds away and Apocalypse bombed groundward. Before he could right himself Superman slammed into him, adding his own momentum to the free fall. Right on top of the pyramid.

"You were so eager to show me how powerful you were that you let me get closer to the sun, let me absorb more of its rays."

They hit the pyramid, which all but exploded, still Superman's voice could be heard over the booms and crashes and the pounded through each floor. "You wanted to mutate the world by exposing them to kryptonite? What happens when _you_ are exposed to all the super-condensed radiation?"

Apocalypse's eyes widened, but it was too late. Superman released his hold and Apocalypse slammed right into the central chamber, right onto the platform Karina had been imprisoned on. The hole he'd created was instantly filled and sealed with heat vision. His skin burned and he, the first, most powerful mutant screamed in pain.

"I'll survive this Superman! Do you hear me! I will survive!"

_Of course you will,_ Xavier's voice sounded in Apocalypse's head. _Superman wouldn't kill even you, but he intends on making sure you can never harm another soul on Earth again._

* * *

They all saw it. From several miles away, as a matter of fact. More than that the felt it. Jubilee later commented on how she felt the force of Superman's punch hit her face like a sharp wind. The X-men, Magneto, Spider-man, Superboy, Batman and Robin all watched the pyramid erupt in boulders and dust from a safe distance.

Nightcrawler and Storm were to thank for getting them a safe distance away. Even injured as they were they'd strained their powers to the limit to put distance between the survivors and the pyramid as Superman demolished it with Apocalypse's body.

"Oh my stars and garters," Beast breathed. "And we actually fought him?"

"You hadn't pushed him to the edge," Batman said. "But no one can beat Superman when he's really angry or really trying."

"So is the fight over?" Jubilee asked, looking to Xavier.

"The fight is," Xavier nodded. "But Superman has one last task to perform before he can join us. We should see him any second now."

From the dust cloud that had been the pyramid rose a rectangular silhouette, barely perceptible, underneath it was the outline of a man. It rose up, dropping pieces of itself as it went, ever higher.

"What's that?" Cyclops asked, holding one broken arm with the other.

"It's the kryptonite chamber," Xavier said. "With Apocalypse inside."

A moment later the entire thing blasted into the air until it became no more than a spec and then could be seen no more.

"Well Ah guess that's one way of dealing with him," Rogue shook her head. "Too bad he always finds a way back."

"They always do," Batman grumbled and turned to their wounded. Robin stood by his side. They'd bandaged up Alfred as soon as they'd reached safety. The butler remained unconscious but much of the bleeding had stopped. Shadow Cat had become responsive but after the beating she'd taken from Bizarro she was still going to need help and time to recover. Finally there was Karina.

The girl everyone had been after, that had nearly destroyed the world lay still as a corpse. The only movement that suggested she was alive was the hint of her chest moving up and down slowly. Her black hair, strewn on the sand, blew with the wind and her body held a pale, toothpaste white color.

"With the amount of trauma she sustained…" Xavier joined them. "I don't know that she'll recover. Her mind can't process the amount of pain she went through. She'll likely remain like this, in a vegetative state until her mind shuts down. "

"But you could fix her," Jubilee grabbed his shoulder. "You can wake her up."

"I could…" Xavier started then trailed off.

"But you're not sure if you should," Superman's voice came above as he came in for a landing in the midst of them. His costume was torn all over and his cape was little more than rags, but aside from that he looked fine. Only completely serious.

"There are powers," Superman approached Karina. "That don't think she should be alive."

"Metron," Xavier said.

"The Watcher," Superman said and the two exchanged looks for a moment.

"Wait…Metron?" Robin said. "The New God? He appeared to you professor?"

"He said that I would have to make a choice," Xavier said. "That I would have to let Karina's fate be fulfilled.

"I was told that she shouldn't exist. That she needed to die," Superman said.

"That is one way to interpret what Metron told me," Xavier said and scratched his chin. "Two godlike beings told us not to save this young girl. Why ever would they do that? More importantly should we listen?"

Xavier and Superman stared at one another for a moment. No telepathic exchange fired between them. Just a reading of another person's eyes. Superman moved his gaze to Karina and Xavier followed suit. The Man of Steel knelt on the ground and took the girls hand.

"We're not gods," he said to Xavier. "It's not for us to decide if she should die."

"But it is our duty to save her if we can," Xavier responded. "And that is what shall be done. We will bring her to the X-mansion and I will care for her there until she revives."

Superman nodded and stood up. His eyes roamed over the X-men , stopped for a moment on Magneto, then Spider-man, then moved onto Superboy, Batman and Robin. For the first time since he'd finished with Apocalypse he flashed a genuine smile. Superboy's smile was an exact duplicate. Robin grinned himself and Batman kept his mouth perfectly still, with only the faintest of twitches at the corners.

"We need to get some transports," Batman said. "We still don't know if the dirty bombs went off or not."

"The other heroes' got them, I can hear every news report. "They all worked together to stop the disaster." Superman peered at the X-men. "Which is what we should have been doing all along. I guess we'll have time to talk about while we wait for our rides."

**A/N: Alright gang. There is one last chapter to go. One to wrap it all up. Catch ya'll then!**

**Reader Responses:**

**anonymousfog: **There you go man. Sorry for the delay to get your fix.

**SongoftheDarquePhoenix****: **I would love to see this as a comic book. Too bad DC and Marvel don't much care for fanfiction. Thanks for reading.

**Naga****: **Thank you for reading!

**Hephaestus01****: **Sorry for the torture. I know I made this maddeningly slow. And thank you for the compliments. I really tried to write the story I wanted to read when I started this.

**mjolnir870****: **Thanks for reading! Yeah I'm not thrilled at the OMD stuff. But oh well, I guess that's what fanfiction is for!

**kikineto****: **I appreciate the metaphorical hat tipping!

**Coin Power****:** Where did I reference Caps death? If I did it was unintentional. Thanks for reading!

**john doe****:** Thanks so much for reading!

**Desiree: **thanks for the critique and thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche:** I really like Magneto as a character, partially because he's such a hypocrite and also because there is a certain nobility about him. I'm glad you approved. Thanks for reading!

**batfan7****:** Well after writing straightforward fights so much you have to think of ways to shake it up so I'm glad you approved. I'm also glad you're not getting bored with my fight scenes they're a struggle to write at times but apparently I do something right. And yes Spider-man's dream was a commentary on (then) recent storyline that has infected Spider-man comics. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**DariusFF****: **There you go! I'm glad you've been enjoying the fic.

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491****:** Ugh! Don't get me started on TDK trailers! I want to see that movie so bad!! Thanks for reading though!

**Travis Lock:** You picked up on a few methods for taking down Apocalypse didn't you? That's cool. Thanks for reading!

**trecebo****: **I always have and always will hear Kevin Conroy's Batman in my head when I write or read him. BTAS was my all time favorite as a kid and remains in my mind the most iconic of Batman representations. I also always hear Mark Hammil's Joker when I write or read him. Thanks for sticking it out and reading!

**Michael Weyer****:** Thanks for reading! OMD is such a huge parody target isn't it?

**King gunman****:** Thanks for pointing the mistake to me. It really would have messed things up if I hadn't fixed it. Thanks for reading!

**RaptorChicky****:** Hey thanks for the concern about my Real life. Things are mostly worked out now. I'm glad you've enjoyed what you've read and sorry it took longer than two weeks to see the whole thing.

**Blues32****:** Thanks for reading!

**Rflame****: **Updated

**Excel: **Party on! Thanks for reading!

**korovan****:** Glad you approved.

**Gary: **Thanks for the advice and thanks for reading!

**Zantac the Barbarian: **I probably owed you more than one preview with as long as it took. But thanks for reading!

**Carycomic:** I never much watched the Filmation stuff. I'm glad you agree about Conroy. Thanks for reading!

**Optimusblack****: **Sure look like he's going to be walking doesn't it? It fits though given that he's currently walking in the comics. Thanks for reading!

**TL:** Thanks so much for the compliments and thanks for reading.

**Angelhereal: **I'm glad I've kept you riveted. Thanks for the review!

**Gulanticus****: **Never seen Yugio so I can't argue with that. And Batman lost his fight with Apocalypse as he pointed out. Still thanks for the criticism! And thanks for reading!

**JRP82190****: **Thanks for reading!

**If there's anybody I missed I'm sorry. I had a lot of reviews to get through. Thank you all for reading!**


	38. All Good things

"Mr

**A/N: Happy Opening of The Dark Knight everyone! If you haven't seen that movie yet you **_**must**_** never before have I seen such **_**perfect**_** characterization of comic book characters on the big screen. The Joker, Harvey Dent, Batman, Jim Gordon, they're all just perfect. Go see this movie!**

**And now to my little opus. This is it. The final chapter. I freely admit that this all took way too long. I never envisioned it being as big as it got. I never envisioned it taking as long as it did. Still it's very satisfying to see it finished and look back on it. This is easily the biggest thing I've ever written in scope and sheer size. Just so you know, on my computer it his 242 pages, single spaced, 10pt font. So it's ginormous. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read this! Especially those that started with me at the first chapter and stuck it out through my procrastination and delays. I've truly been amazed at the response I've gotten from this story, I ran out of ways to say "thank you". I was also very appreciative of not only the amount of reviews this story got but the content of those reviews. They were well thought out and often gave me much needed critism Thank you so much everyone. **

**Now I'll get out of your way and let you enjoy the final chapter…**

**Chapter 38**

**All Good things…**

"Mr. Luthor only a couple of weeks ago you were leading the charge to accept mutants," the reporter from the middle of the crowd called. "Why the sudden reversal of opinion?"

Lex kept his face even, his head gleamed against the bandages and stitches it that dotted it. The fresh sunlight that streamed into the park, almost gave the illusion of a halo about the Metropolis Mogul. His selection for the news conference: the middle of park where the statue commemorating Superman's death still stood.

After clearing his throat Lex leaned in closer to the microphone. "First of all make no mistake, I am not saying that I hate mutants or that I even agree with so called humanists that call for their extinction. Only madmen believe genocide to be an answer. That said given my recent experience I can't say that I can support mutantkind as a whole any longer."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" a voice with a sharp edge fired from the crowed. Lex squinted at the crowd until he saw the voice's owner.

"Of course Lois and may I say it is good to see you up and running again given what happened to you," he smiled graciously. "Actually you are in many ways symbolic as to why my position on mutants has evolved. I invited mutants to join the rest of us, hand in hand, to build a brighter tomorrow. And what happened instead? They terrorized our city! One of them put metal claws into Ms Lane's stomach! Parts of the city are still being rebuilt from the flame-bull created at the hand of a mutant; by his own admission! They nearly brought Lexcorp tower down when they fought Superman and how much damage did they do when they chased Batman through the streets? Even then I stuck out the olive branch. How was I repaid? I was kidnapped and nearly killed by them in Egypt. So I'm afraid that given all of that, my position is forced into believing that mutants, while not evil, are dangerous. I'm afraid I was wrong when it came to mutants."

Lex took a deep breath…and noticed no one was paying attention to him. Reporters shifted in their seats as they looked above and pointed to the sky. Camera's already clicked and Lex couldn't help but to have his face twist in a grimace at the Man of Steel.

Superman descended from above, his cape flapped like a flag behind him. The reporters mauled each other to fire questions at the Man of Steel as he landed right beside Lex. Only Lois remained where she was, the same glare Lex gave Superman she gave him. Yet by the time Superman was standing next to Lex the scowl had vanished to one of curiosity and at the most mild annoyance.

"Superman," he said, remaining exactly where he was in front of the microphone. "I don't mean to be rude but this is a press conference that I called to explain my position. If you have something to say or add you're welcome to stand with everyone else and wait until we're finished."

"This will only take a moment," Superman took a step toward the podium and Lex instantly scooted back. More flashes erupted when Superman tapped the microphone a couple times and smiled warmly at the crowd. But the smile only lasted a couple of seconds before it disappeared.

"Lex has just said that he was wrong when it came to mutants. I would like to echo his statement. I too was wrong about mutantkind. Specifically the X-men. When they came to town I distrusted them, I thought they were up to no good. As Lex has already mentioned it got so bad that we came to blows. I've already reimbursed the owners of the property that was damaged with diamonds made by myself and I've personally rebuilt much of the infrastructure that was destroyed."

"You've conveniently neglected the Lexcorp building," Luthor muttered but only loud enough that Superman heard.

"I treated the X-men poorly when I should have welcomed them into the city with open arms. In the end it was their efforts along with those of many of Earth's heroes that averted disaster in the terrorist attacks around the world and in Egypt just a few days ago."

"But wasn't one of those responsible for the terrorist attacks a mutant that goes by the name of Apocalypse?" a reporter called.

"True but another one of the masterminds was the late Ra's Al Ghul, who was perfectly human," Superman replied. "Hatred, bigotry, and tyranny are not confined to one race, people, or species. Humans and mutants share an equal capacity for it."

"So you're giving your endorsement to the X-men?" Lois called out.

"I am," Superman smiled. "As a matter of fact I've asked the X-men to join me here today so I could personally thank them and invite them to come to Metropolis any time."

The sky rumbled and a jet appeared above them. Lex recognized it as one of the X-jets, coming in for a vertical landing. Right beside the platform he'd set up in the park. He glared as he heard one of the television reporters anxiously narrating the events.

"In a stunning move Superman has all but commandeered Lex Luthor's press conference and invited none other than the X-men to share in a historic moment. Might this be the publicity that mutant's always needed to shake their image of threats to mankind? Even as esteemed philanthropist Lex Luthor was denouncing them?"

The loading ramp to the X-jet came down gently against the park grass and Cyclops was the first X-man to disembark. Jubilee scampered behind him, her wide grin contrasted his cautious expression. Next came Shadowcat and Colossus, her arm struggled against the cast it was in but she looked excited none the less. Storm, Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Rogue all followed with Wolverine stalking behind.

The X-men ascended the platform, crowding Lex to the far edge. Photographers were loading new memory cards into their cameras. Superman smiled at the X-men and his expression was shared by many of the conference attendees. Lois Lane Kent however, did not hold that same expression. Her eyes were fixed on Wolverine, her hands held her torso.

She jumped slightly when a warm touch came to her shoulder and she swished her head behind to see Bruce Wayne smiling pleasantly at her. Lois' expression immediately changed.

"Bruce, we didn't know you would be here!"

"It's a historic occasion," he replied in a light voice. "The Man of Tomorrow honoring the foremost representatives of mutantkind. My being here will be good PR for the Wayne Foundation."

"Good PR huh?" Lois raised a brow. "And how exactly are you going to capitalize on all of this Mr. Wayne?"

"And spoil the surprise?" Bruce's voice grew darker but his smile remained.

"I want all of you to know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Superman said to the X-men. Luthor's head poked from behind.

"We carry much of the blame ourselves," Cyclops said. "But we're happy to accept your apology and hope that you grant us the same. Our only goal is to help better both mutant and humankind alike."

"To protect and serve both species," Storm added. "To weave us all into the great tapestry of humanity."

"Then we have the same goals," Superman smiled and extended his hand to Cyclops. "You're welcome to Metropolis anytime you like."

"We'll come anytime you need us," Cyclops took Superman's hand. The camera's flew into overdrive as the two shook hands. At this point the only X-man that wasn't smiling was Wolverine even though there were hints of one at the edges of his mouth.

The instant their hand separated, Lex pushed his way back to the podium and cleared his throat in front of the mic, "Yes, well Superman may have made amends with the X-men and the X-men do appear to be on the side of the angels, but as a whole mutantkind are unpredictable and can be very dangerous. I think it's all well and good that our Man of Steel can embrace the X-men but I maintain that we should be wary of kids that can accidentally blow up buildings when they can't control the powers they manifest."

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Bruce stood up amidst startled gasps. He waved to a few people as he strode up to the pavilion and accepted Superman's hand to help him up. His grin became even friendlier as he placed an arm around Lex's shoulder. "Newly emerging mutant powers _can _indeed be dangerous. Still many more mutants live in fear of what will happen to them should they be discovered. That is why I've decided to team up with Lex Luthor to donate twenty million dollars to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

The color drained from Lex's face and Bruce motioned toward Professor Xavier, sitting in a wheelchair in the crowd. He wheeled forward and Bruce continued. "What these children need isn't to be regulated and registered, but to be taught how to control their powers so they may become as beneficial to society that Superman and the X-men are. Professor Xavier, the world's leading expert on mutation is the ideal man to teach these young men and women. Isn't that right Lex?"

"I…I…" Lex stammered his face began to redden as it seemed his mouth battled with his brain at what to say.

"Hold that thought," Xavier said and instantly all the photographers and cameramen switched off their equipment. Xavier then stood from his wheelchair, but nobody reacted. No one even twitched or blinked. But all the smiles had disappeared from Superman, Bruce, and the X-men. In the middle of the frozen reporters Lois stood and followed close to Xavier. "No one will see or hear our conversation until I let them Lex."

Lex's eyes darted around then his brows furrowed and he threw Bruce's arm off of his shoulders. Bruce crossed his arms and glared at Lex. Xavier mounted the platform and took his place beside his X-men. A young man that he had to assume was Robin unmasked stood beside Bruce and he heard a familiar whoosh above his head, announcing Superboy's arrival.

"You think all of this is funny!?" Lex hollered at Xavier's direction. "I'm not going to donate a single penny to your school, let alone ten million dollars!"

"No you're not," Bruce said. "You'll donate fifteen million dollars."

"This is extortion!" Lex roared. "Give me a single reason that I shouldn't blow the whistle on all of you this instant! That's why you're all here isn't it? You want me to keep my mouth shut about what you know."

"No Lex," Superman said. "We don't care about the secrets you've learned recently."

"Don't you?" Lex glared at Superman and a smile crept up his face. He whirled about to Xavier. "So it wouldn't bother you at all if I outed you to the entire world as not a geneticist but as one of the world's most dangerous mutants? The founder of the X-men and close personal friends with Magneto?"

"No."

Luthor laughed and turned to Bruce Wayne. "And I suppose you're perfectly fine with the knowledge Ra's shared with me about your nightlife? You're the most vulnerable of all, if the world finds out that Batman is Bruce Wayne, how long will it be before the Joker knocks on the door of that mausoleum you live in?"

"It's a moot point." Bruce replied, all the tenor in his voice had vanished.

"Of course it is," Lex said then he turned to Superman. His smile had gone from ear to ear, rivaling even the Joker's in malice. "But the greatest prize of all. The one it took me so long to see, the one that I learned just before all of this started. The ultimate secret. Clark Kent is Superman. You can kiss this pretense of a normal life you have goodbye."

"You really don't want to go there Lex," Superman said but Lex had already turned to Lois.

"There will be no living with him now my dear. He's ruined your entire life by the sheer fact of who he is. How do you think the world will react to knowing you're Mrs. Superman?" Lex strutted back to his original position on the podium and he looked to Superboy. "And son will live in constant fear that I'll take over again. Next time the Kents may not be so lucky!"

"You won't control me again you old creep," Superoboy kept his arms crossed.

"Won't I?" Lex grinned and threw his arms in the air. "Knowledge is power you simpletons, I have all the power over your lives that I need! Now you'll leave this press conference, retract your statements of me donating to Xavier's pathetic institute and I'll _consider_ not naming names!"

Before he knew what happened lighting pain struck his gut. He crunched over top of a fist against his rips and stared wide-eyed at Bruce Wayne, the fist's owner. Superman grabbed the billionaire's shoulder but Bruce shrugged it off and his hand snapped to Lex's throat.

"The masks are off," Bruce growled. "By your choice. That punch was for framing me for murder, both of Charles Xavier and earlier of Vesper Fairchild!"

"S…still sore about that ar--"

Bruce's other fist collided with Lex's chest and he dragged Luthor's face right in front of his. "Here's how this is going to play out slimeball. You _are_ going to donate the fifteen million to Xavier, you are going to keep your mouth shut about what you know, and you will not be going after Superman's family or mine!"

"How can you stop me!? There is no evidence you could use to coerce me into any action. And I know that Wolverine is the only killer here, but Xavier has him on a leash!"

"Ah but I'm not here to keep Wolverine on a leash," Xavier said and Bruce released Luthor's neck. The villain stumbled backward, clutching his throat. "You see Lex we knew you'd refuse to listen to reason. So I'm here to change your mind."

"W…wait…" Lex's eyes went wide as Xavier stepped forward. What balance he had regained he lost and he fell backward. "No! You wouldn't dare! You have an ethical code that prevents you from erasing someone's mind!"

Superman grabbed him by both arms and held him in place. "Since when have any rules applied to you Lex?"

Xavier stretched out his hand, Lex squirmed, sweat dripped down his face. "Just relax, you won't even remember the pain I'm going to put you through."

Lex screamed out…then opened his eyes. He was standing at the podium, smiling, shaking Xavier's hand and the camera's were picking all of it up. What was he doing? Of course! He had just announced that he was partnering with Bruce Wayne to fund the Xavier Institute. A brilliant PR move! He went back to the podium amidst applause, Bruce Wayne patted his shoulder and went back to the crowd with a satisfied smile. A number of reporters raised their hands for questions.

"Lex!" Clark Kent called out. "So what are your plans beyond funding the Xavier Institute.

Luthor did his best not to glare at Kent. He'd never much liked the man, and he didn't deserve Lois. But now as good a time as any to be honest with the world.

"It's simple Kent. I have an eye for politics."

* * *

"Politics," Batman said, his eyes cast over Metropolis. Xavier stood with his X-men behind him. The sun had set now but the city remained brilliant. "You couldn't have erased _that_ from his mind?"

"In spite of what I may have wanted I tried to be as unobtrusive as possible," Xavier said. "Luthor was right that I abide by a code of ethics and even erasing our identities from his memory is in the gray area."

"But it needed to be done," Superman joined them and placed his hand on Xavier's shoulder. "I want to thank you for doing this. We could have used Martian Manhunter but it was more meaningful this way."

"You ask me," Wolverine said. "Batman is right, we should have gone further than we did."

"And prove him right in all of his bigotry?" Storm raised a brow. "This was the most humane solution."

"If you say so," Wolverine replied and started toward the X-jet, parked not far from where they were at. "Can we go now?"

"In a minute Logan," Xavier said. "First there's someone that would like to thank both Superman and Batman."

The loading ramp to the jet opened and a young girl descended. Karina kept her eyes fixed on the World's Finest heroes and in spite of Batman's imposing figure she smiled. Her dark hair was pulled back nicely, draped on her back. Rogue joined her as she reached them. Karina first looked to Superman.

"I don't remember much of what happened in that chamber," Karina said. "But I know you could have ended the threat to your life by killing me. I…thank you for saving my life, and I'm sorry that my…powers were used against you."

Superman nodded and stooped to her level so they could look one another more easily in the eyes. "None of it was your fault. And no matter what anyone says, I would never kill anyone, let alone an innocent, bright, girl like yourself."

Karina blushed and averted her eyes. Rogue held her shoulders and nodded at Superman. Then the two of them turned to Batman. The Dark Knight remained where he was, his cape hung over his body and his face was emotionless. Karina opened her mouth but the words seemed to stick in it.

"She wanted ta thank you for everything ya did to save her," Rogue said. "We all heard about it, and we were all wrong about ya."

"Not you," Batman said then looked to Xavier. "Karina is staying with the X-men now?"

"My school is for girls just like her," Xavier said. "And the brotherhood took her family from her."

Batman now looked directly at Karina she overcame her fear enough to look him in they eyes. "You'll never get them back," he said. "But you can honor them, make their lives mean something through yours."

Karina nodded then slipped back to the X-jet with Rogue chatting with her as she went. When they reached the loading ramp Rogue turned, smiled, and fired a wink at Batman. Superman covered his mouth and let out a small chuckle. Batman fired him a look. Both of them were oblivious to the jealous expression that Gambit had as he trailed after Rogue into the jet.

Cyclops stood with Xavier and Storm, the leaders of the X-men. Behind stood the rest. Now that their common link was going back to the jet their memories couldn't help but go to the painful events they'd all gone through and inflicted on one another.

"None of us started on the right foot," Cyclops said. "By all rights we should all still hate each other. We'll understand if we don't get any invitations to the JLA."

"Maybe not yet," Superman said. "But perhaps someday."

"Actually," Batman said. "I want to speak to Wolverine, about a group that I run in my spare time. Something a bit…outside the usual JLA jurisdiction."

"Bruce…" Superman said but Wolverine already had his head cocked to the side.

"Can't say I like working with you bub, and I don't have a lot of spare time myself, but you buy me a drink and I'll hear you out."

One of Cyclops's brows appeared over his visor as Wolverine left, but he watched Robin and Superboy talking with Jubilee the entire way to the blackbird's loading ramp. The three teens kept to themselves, already laughing and joking with each other. Oblivious to the youthly merriment, Storm took Superman's hands and gave them a squeeze then she left to blackbird, Cyclops followed, leaving only Beast, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Professor Xavier standing on the rooftop with the two superheroes. Kitty Pryde remained in the jet in one of the passenger seats. She smile as Colossus approached Superman.

"Someday," Colossus grinned. "You and I will have to arm wrestle! A true challenge to Men of Steel!"

Superman nodded and shook Colossus's outstretched hand. Both held each others grip for a moment and veins could be seen sticking out of Superman's hand. Both grinned confidently, until Colossus released, left with a chuckle.

Nightcrawler offered Batman and Superman a respectful bow before bounding off to the blackbird. Xavier then approached but was cut off by an excited squeal from Jubilee. She was opening up a small package that Robin had just given to her.

"From you it could be anything couldn't it? She said with a mile-wide grin. "You're son of like the world's richest man after all!"

"Well he's not—" Robin started but Jubilee was already ignoring him as she tore into the package with the ferocity of a rabid wolverine. When she opened it she let out an excited gasp, followed by a puzzled face and ending with an almost disappointed "huh."

She removed the small circular device from the box and scratched her head as she examined the 'T' ensignia.

"So what exactly is this for?"

"It's a Teen Titan's communicator," Robin said, the barest hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as Jubilee's eyes widened.

"We figure you could get away from Xavier on the weekends," Superboy said. "Nothing can suck more than having to live at a school, especially any time between Friday afternoon and Monday morning."

"So…" Jubilee's voice was full of caution now. "Does this mean--"

"Welcome to the Teen Titan's Jubilee," Robin said, now smiling completely. "You're our first mutant ever."

"Hopefully not our last," Superboy added.

Jubilee blinked at the communicator then looked up at the two teen heroes. She smiled thankfully at Superboy, then she pounced on Robin. His eyes widened when her lips ravished his, but it only took a moment for him to close his eyes and return the kiss.

When they finished the pair, suddenly became aware that they weren't alone on the building, and that both Batman and Professor Xavier were watching them with stern looks. Though Superman held a serene, knowing expression.

Jubliee scratched the back of her head sheepishly and started toward the X-jet, walking backward. Her eyes darted from Robin to Professor Xavier to Batman. She stumbled, falling on her rear, recovering quickly she darted toward the loading ramp and waved to Robin as she went.

For the Boy Wonder's part he just waved back until she was out of sight then he actually let out an audible sigh. Both Superman and Superboy laughed out loud and Superboy grabbed Robin by the cape and started leading him toward the edge of the building.

"Come on P. W. wonder boy, I think you need some air."

Before Robin could protest the two were already off the ledge and flying away from the building. Xavier now smiled and returned his attention back to the two heroes that stood before him.

"Tell Alfred that he can come by my mansion anytime he wishes," Xavier said to Batman. "And that certainly goes for both of you…but you won't…not if you have to."

"I don't exactly have the fondest memories of the place," Batman said. "But if there's ever a reason for me to come I will. I don't do social visits."

"Very well," Xavier said. "Things certainly got out of hand while I was away. I regret that any of it happened. My greatest hope now is that we can set aside our differences and work together for the betterment of man and mutankind. Surely we can all agree on that."

"You know that we do," Superman said. "And we will work together soon if anything our visions of Metron and the Watcher show us that we're linked by Karina."

"They both said she should die," Batman said. "We need to find out why."

"With all of our skills combined I'm sure we'll make short work of that mystery," Xavier said. "Though many terrible things have happened between us--"

"On both sides," Superman added.

"One of the truly magnificent outcomes has been the breaking of an unseen barrier we've maintained in our circles. I believe the fruits of these events will bear greater cooperation between all of earth's heroes. I've even heard that the Avengers are considering drafting you Superman."

"You'll be heading back to Salem Center now?" Batman said before Superman could respond.

"No," Xavier shook his head and his eyes darkened. "First we're going to Muir Island. Jean Grey is still in a coma. I will be bringing her home and hope to revive her."

"If there's anything we can do to help," Superman stepped forward.

Xavier stretched out his hand and Superman took it.

"I won't hesitate to ask," the Professor said then turned and walked to the jet.

A few moments later it blasted away after a vertical take off. Leaving Superman and Batman standing on a building together, the sun having already gone down. Neither of them spoke for a while. Batman busied himself with a remote to control the Batmobile far below and Superman ran a few scans of the city with his various visions. Surprisingly it was Batman that broke the ice.

"I don't know that we can ever fully trust them," he said. "But eventually we should consider one of the X-men into the JLA."

"If you don't trust them then why?"

"After everything that happened we need to show the world that we view mutants as equals. And despite what we did to Lex he's going to keep putting pressure on them. We've opened a can of worms by coming into each others worlds, we can't safely ignore it now or go back to the way things were."

"Do you want to meet with Diana and discuss it?"

"Not now," Batman stepped to the edge of the building. "Right now I need to get back to Gotham. I've been away too long."

"Bruce," Superman said and the Dark Knight peered over his shoulder. "I just want to thank you. You went through hell to save me and I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"No you wouldn't," Batman replied. "You would have found a way to survive."

"Just like you did,"

"Maybe," a half smile came to Batman's face. "Go home Clark, Lois is no doubt waiting. I've got the nightshift."

"I'll see you later Bruce," Superman started in the air.

Batman didn't respond, instead he leapt off the building and tossed out a bat-line.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One light remained on in the main offices of the Daily Planet. That was the office of Perry White. A cigar hung from his mouth as he held up two photographs in the air. Sitting on a chair turned backward was Jimmy Olsen. The cub reporter leaned his chin on his hands, draped on the chairs back. He tapped his foot and looked at his watch.

"Well chief?" he finally said as Perry tapped some ash into a nearby ash tray. "Are we ready for page one tomorrow? I kinda have something going tonight so if you need a ride home…"

"It's always important to choose the right picture Olsen," Perry responded. "Most readers pick up the paper either based on a headline or a showstopping picture."

"I know," Jimmy said. "And that picture I took with Superman shaking the X-men's leader's hand is one of the best I've ever got."

"True," Perry said as he set Jimmy's picture down and examined the other. "But you're not the only game in town Olsen."

"Huh?"

"Take this picture for example," Perry thrust it at Jimmy. It was almost identical to Jimmy's but clearly used different angles that combined for a slightly different look."

"I just can't decide," Perry sat down in his desk. "Use your picture, or the one that Peter Parker guy offered. I just can't decide which one's better."

The End.

**A/N:** **But wait! There's more! Join me in one week when I will submit to you a very special preview of the exciting sequel To World's Finest vs The Children of the Atom. Join me for an exclusive look at: **

**DC/Marvel: A Perfect Storm.**

**Wolvmbm:** I'm glad you enjoyed the final fights and all. Thanks for reading my story!

**King Gunman: **Hey thanks! Hopefully Jesus Tap dances for this chapter too. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.

**John Doe:** I really appreciate hearing about the specifics of what I did to create images. Thanks a lot and thanks for reading the story!

**Theo Gary:** Do we hear the footsteps of Doom in the next story? Mayhaps. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Excelsior!

**Master of the Boot:** Deadpool is never not awesome. I was actually sad I couldn't justify including more of him. I'm glad you liked the final fights, they take a lot of time to craft. Thanks for reading!

**Cary Comic:** What was Spike TV's ultimate battle? I haven't heard of this. But anyway it's cool that you liked the last chapter. And I'll take Slam-bang as a suitable description of this story anyday. Thanks for reading.

**Batfan7:** Sequel? You bet! I've had it planned for years now…so sad that I have to say that. I need to get a better schedule…Anyway…thanks for your comments. I really try hard to balance screentime for so many characters. Thank you for reading!

**Papa Wheelie: **Thanks for the great reviews! Yeah Magneto is a fun character to write because of his complications. He's noble and has some virtue about him but it gets swallowed up in his own power. Him as a wild card was really fun to write. I'm glad you approve of the Robin/Jubilee pairing. It's been fun.

As to your question about Karina. As you saw in this chapter no answers in this story. I'm reserving that for the sequel. And I have to say no about her being like the other characters you mentioned as I've never read about what you cited so any similarity would be coincidental. Thanks for sticking with this story!

**Trecebo**: I hear Christopher Barnes with Spidey. I actually didn't watch that show too much but what I did see left that big of an impression on me. I just can't hear Toby McGuire because his Spider-man isn't nearly snarky enough. It's usually those animated series that have stuck with me as far as voice and a lot of influence. Anyway I'm really glad you've stuck with this story and given me such great reviews all throughout. Thanks!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491****: **Hey I would encourage you to write a crossover. I've always been a fan of 'em. Thanks for the review and thanks for reading my story!

**giveGodtheglory:** I'm glad you're still reading. Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reading!

**Starempire:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Tony El: **Well I'm sorry you didn't get the Superman, Superboy interaction you wanted. Though I will deal with that a bit in the sequel. As to Batman knowing Spidey's ID…again the sequel, but remember that I established that this story wasn't their first meeting. If you have anymore questions I'll be happy to try and answer them! Thanks for reading this story!

**Kikineto:** Thanks for reading!


	39. A Perfect Storm Teaser

"Please fasten your safety belts," Shannon said on the intercom

"Please fasten your safety belts," Shannon said on the intercom. Her fellow flight attendants paced down the aisles, ensuring the passengers did as she instructed. "We are making our final approach to Gotham City and should be arriving shortly. Thank you for flying Air Gotham."

Shannon hung the intercom back in place then sighed. She was sick of hearing her _own_ voice sound so cheap and chipper when all she really wanted to do was get off the plane and have a cigarette. How she longed for the old days when it was allowed.

Of course _everything_ about flying these days was awful. So many new regulations, each day they changed, customers more and more disgruntled with the searches and increasing costs. Shannon was actually scared to sneeze for fear of getting fire.

But it was her job and bemoaning it wasn't going to help. And she needed to get out there and help.

She drew the curtain aside and nodded at her co-workers, who had just taken care of the first class passengers. She squeezed past one of them and stepped her way into coach. It seemed they'd done what they were told. Which wasn't a surprise, it was usually the first classers that had an issue with the rules; unless you counted all the people in coach with kids. No one made their kids do as they were told these days.

Shannon strode down the aisle until she came to a dark haired man fidgeting with his seat belt. She crouched down and pulled out a professional smile. "Sir may I help you get that fastened properly?"

The man's face flushed and he wiped a hand through his hair. "I…I'm sorry," he said. "I don't much travel like this."

"It's no problem sir," Shannon replied and noticed his keen eyes. This man wasn't half bad. She adjusted the belt and clicked it into place. Too bad he seemed to be kind of dumb. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No…it's alright," the man squinted at her name tag. "Shannon."

"Well if you need anything…" Shannon paused and found herself squinting at him. "I'm sorry but I swear I've seen you before what was your name?"

"Bruce," the man replied, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear and his mouth twitched to a smile. "But I really doubt we've seen each other before. Like I said I don't often fly like this."

"Coach can be a hassle sometimes," Shannon smiled and actually felt like she meant it. She was certain she'd seen this man before. There certainly was something about him, like he was hiding something, something special. She glanced around and sighed. "Well Bruce I have to see to the other passengers. If I have time we'll talk again and I'll see if I can figure out who exactly you are."

She flashed him a killer smile, the one she'd talked about getting a patent on. Shannon righted herself and looked at the passengers. Seven of them were now out of their seats. Each had dark skin, black hair, and wore bandanas on their heads. Her eyes widened when the training videos she'd half slept through suddenly kicked in.

Other passengers started gasping and hyperventilating when the men pulled out knives, made of some sort of plastic but still sharp enough to slit a throat. To her side Bruce strained to see what was going on.

"Allah Akkbar!!" the men shouted and rushed at the cockpit amid the screams of passengers. One of the terrorists shoved past Shannon and she landed in Bruce's seat. His eyes were wide with the same horror that every other passenger had. Shannon found herself gripping his arms tightly and she looked through the open curtain even as the terrorists killed the air marshal and ripped his pistol from its holster. The terrorists rushed the cockpit, however they were met with failure as one of the stewardesses had warned the pilots and the cockpit had been sealed from the rest of the plane. There were curses in Farsi and one of the terrorists began yelling at the others, jabbing his finger at the passengers.

Bruce grappled with his seat belt until it came off. Shannon could feel his pulse quickening as he stood up and pushed her off of him. She tightened her grip on his arm, but he ripped it away and he rushed forward.

For a split second she thought, even hoped he was going to confront the terrorists. Maybe he was one of those undercover air marshals she'd heard about. Maybe he would shoot them and they would all be safe.

Instead he turned and locked himself in the bathroom.

A real hero.

But Shannon had other problems to worry about. The terrorists broke off from their group up front and tore passengers from their seats. One of them came to coach, the moment he entered his eyes went to her. She stumbled back but he already latched onto her arm.

Shannon forced gulps of air into her lungs and her eyes stung with frightened tears. She stumbled and the terrorist grabbed her auburn hair and dragged her the rest of the way to the front of the plane.

More tears forced themselves out as she was pulled to her feet by her hair. The leader pressed his knife to her throat and put his coal eyes just in front of hers.

"Open the cockpit door!" He roared, spittle flecked on her cheek. "Do you hear me!? Open it!"

"I…I…"

"Open it!" his hand flew at her face and the world spun, she tasted copper in her mouth.

"I…I can't…" she sobbed as they manhandled her back to her feet. "I can't! It's sealed from the inside!"

The terrorist roared again and shoved her to the intercom. "Can the pilot's hear you? Can you talk to them?"

Shannon tried to speak but all she could manage was a small nod. The terrorist ripped the intercom off its hook and shoved it at her face. "Talk to them. Tell them they have two minutes to open the door or we will start to kill passengers! Tell them that every minute they do not open the doors we will kill two of you!"

The intercom fumbled in her hands and she they couldn't stop shaking as she pressed the button to call the cockpit. The other terrorists started roaming, looking for suitable targets to slaughter. Two of them stopped in front of the bathroom.

"We saw a man run into here!" one yelled.

"Coward!" the leader laughed. "Make him come out. He will be the first to die!"

The other two laughed and started pounding on the door and yelling. Shannon tried to relay the message she was given but her voice wouldn't come out as she watched the terrorists starting to kick at the bathroom door. They were starting to get angry. The leader was too. He charged down to the bathroom and shouted at the top of his lungs.

All three of them kicked and threw their shoulders at the door until it finally smashed open…then it happened.

The terrorists recoiled backward, one even dropped his knife. The entire airplane shuddered and the lights flickered and an ear shattering roar fired from the bathroom. A massive green hand shot forward and grabbed the terrorist leader then flung him back against the wall. The airplane shuddered again and the bathroom burst into pieces as a green mass exploded out.

"Puny humans!" the Hulk grabbed one of the terrorists.

Shannon dropped the intercom and screamed.

**There you have it. I can make no promises as to when this will be coming out. I still have some important details to hammer out and don't want to start posting the story until then. So I guess you'll have to make do with this short preview for now. Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
